


Limerence [Zuko]

by MysticKittenWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, AtLA, Character Death, Cross-Post, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Smut, Violence, adult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 284,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKittenWriter/pseuds/MysticKittenWriter
Summary: "Limerence": (English/n.) the state of being infatuated with another person.The moment their eyes locked they knew- the flames within him twisted while the water within her turned. It was a connection, a connection that would lead to love, adventure, and drama.Cross-posted on Ao3/Tumblr/Quotev/Wattpad.Explicit Version (Tumblr/Ao3)Suggestive Version (Wattpad/Quotev).
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), OC/Zuko, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko/Oc, Zuko/Original Female Character
Comments: 43
Kudos: 289





	1. Authors Notes

**_"Limerence"_ **

_(English/n.) the state of being infatuated with another person_.

* * *

_The moment their eyes locked they knew - the flames within him twisted while the water within her turned. It was a connection, a connection that would lead to love, adventure, and drama._

* * *

_**Welcome to "Limerence"~!** _

Thank you for taking the time to read this story; it's much welcomed and appreciated. This story will be a romance of our one and only, Zuko, and an original character named _Ying Yue Jiang._

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a mature fanfic.**

By _'mature,'_ I mean that there will be _cursing, fighting scenes, and explicit themes_. The story takes place three years after the Rift trilogies. Characters will be older (20's and up) and will no longer contain a _'childish'_ element. Witty characters like Sokka will continue being silly, however, not to the extent as portrayed in the show or comics. _The characters will have matured, and with maturity brings along new conflicts and experiences._

_**The version you are reading is explicit. **_If that does not tickle your fancy, **_there is a suggestive version available._**

 _I'll_ _be placing an alternate link to Wattpad or Quotev which will contain suggestive chapters_ (if applicable). If you don’t mind the smut, just ignore the link, and continue reading on as you usually would.

**_Remember - you pick which version you want to read._ **

Regardless of which version you pick, I promise; **_you’ll not miss any details or information._** _Same plot and substance, just either with or without smut._

The reason I'm providing the option is due to popular demand (you guys wanted smut – and I'll deliver some way or another!).

This story is on multiple platforms; _[Tumblr](https://mystic-kitten-writer.tumblr.com/)_ / _[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mystic-Kitten-Writer)/[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKittenWriter)_. There's a German translation available on _[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/daybreaker009) _(they have obtained permission by me to translate).

Lastly, just another thank you for taking the time to click on my story and reading it. It truly means the world to me. I highly encourage you to take the time to write comments as I love hearing your responses!

Now grab some green tea, get cozy, and enjoy!

Lots of love,

_Mystic-Kitten_


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2900+  
> A/N: I present to you, the prologue of Limerence! Words can’t express how happy I am to have published this, and hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. Don't be shy to leave comments/kudos. Thank you all once again, and I hope you have a fantastic day/night~!

**_Genesis_ **

_(Greek/n.) the origin (or mode) of the formation of something._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

Despite my shut eyes, I could _feel_ it.

The warmth of the sun, shining radiantly through my window, beaming onto my face and blinding me, despite my closed eyes.

A pathetic groan left my lips, grousing under my breath, hoping that somehow, _by a miracle_ , my maid would draw my white curtains shut once again, allowing me to sleep. _Would an extra hour really hurt?_

All the grand openings and public events that I had to tend to this week had my body crying for rest.

Was I a lazy person?

No.

But, did I enjoy sleeping in, basking in the luxury of my warm bed?

Yes – _yes, I did._

With a tired pout, I found myself turning, hand falling over my eyes. It wasn’t like I had to do much during named events, standing there like a delicate flower next to whoever was speaking, showing face in replacement of Chieftain Hakoda – my adoptive father.

Once the occasion was coming to an end, it was my cue to present whatever speech I managed to conjure up the night before.

_Never_ did it bother me, attending such events – _it’s the least I could do for Hakoda_. The moment I arrived at the Southern Water Tribe with Katara, Sokka, and Aang, he welcomed me with open arms – showering me with all the love and attention a person could ask for.

_“My Lady, it’s time to wake up,”_ an ever so delicate voice spoke, a tone that brought a smile to my face – _Kima_. I mewled under my breath one more time, already imagining how she eagerly observed my resting figure, making sure I was indeed awake. _Bless her soul; I would be lost without her_.

Kima wasn’t just some regular old maid; she was a friend above all.

Five years older than myself, yet the wisdom she contained was almost equal to Gran-Gran. Although she labelled herself as a maid, I couldn’t disagree more – acting more like an assistant, helping me with events and organizing my thoughts.

My golden eyes fluttered open, stretching out lazily with a kittenish grin on my face. “ _Good morning, Kima!”_ I chirped, and Kima couldn’t help but laugh under her breath. A sweet smile erupted on her face – a smile that always seemed to reach her soft blue eyes.

“Good morning, my Lady,”

“What does my schedule look like for today?" I hummed, sitting upright and reaching for the nearest elastic on my nightstand. My fingers tugged and pulled, tying my long black hair into a messy bun. “You're going to be happy to hear that you got one event today,” Kima responded as she darted off to my closet, her boots pattering along the cold floor.

My ears perked up at the thought of only attending one event today, _an excellent way to end the week._ I pushed the heavy blankets off me, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed.

“What is it?” I shouted at the direction of the closet, already picturing her drowning in the sea of dresses _._ I was what some people call ‘ _high maintenance_ ,’ but I liked to view it as _treating myself_. _A little self-pampering didn’t hurt anyone, did it?_

_“The grand opening of Katara's healing school!”_ Kima shouted back, but I could hear her light footsteps returning. _She found something._

“I thought it was next week…?” I huffed, disbelief lingering in my tone. _No wonder I barely saw Katara around the house_. Kima snickered, shaking her head as she placed a wide variety of clothing options on my bed.

“No, it’s today – that’s why your schedule is pretty empty. First, you’re going to cut the ribbon, let her give a speech, and then you’re in charge of the closing speech. Afterwards, you’re going to observe classes of students learning how to heal. You know – the _fun_ stuff."

I grabbed my robe, securing it around my body as I listened to Kima. “Seems like it’s going to be an easy day-” I started until loud footsteps right outside my doorway caught my attention.

_Is that-_

“Is Sokka just coming home from his morning training?” I questioned, raising a brow. Kima shrugged, still fussing over the clothing selections in front of her. “I heard Hakoda called him for a meeting. Someone is visiting, and we need top security.”

My eyes widened at the news; _someone is visiting?_

Kima shifted her gaze to my face, watching the way my lip rolled between my teeth, mind swirling. Her mouth dropped, ready to interject because she already _knew_ the warning signs.

“ _Oh_ , I'm curious,” I whispered.

Kima didn’t stand a chance.

The way I dashed to my bedroom door, one would’ve thought my feet had a mind of its own. I flung the door wide open, giggling under my breath as I played dumb – ignoring Kima’s cries of protest.

**“ _But you have to get ready!”_**

The door slammed shut, muffling Kima’s shout, my eyes falling over the one and only – _Sokka_.

His chocolate coloured hair was up into a messy top knot, his baggy blue shirt sticking to his torso as sweat beaded down his temples and along his neck. Sokka reached forward, fingers grazing his bedroom door handle but the sound of my ungraceful entrance, and Kima’s hoot, caught his attention.

He tilted his head, shooting me his signature grin. “Morning, _Princess_.” He cheekily teased, pointing his chin towards me.

I stuck my tongue out, annoyed with his nickname for me, _Princess._

“Did you just finish your training?” I asked, choosing to ignore the way he said, _Princess_. _It wasn't even lunch yet, and he’s already trying to get a rise out of me._ Sokka yawned drowsily, shaking his head as he turned his bedroom knob.

“ _Naw_ , I finished a while ago, but Dad called me in for a last-minute meeting, _which reminds me_ , I gotta shower.”

Sokka waltzed into his room, and I puckered, my curiosity getting the better of me. I followed him inside, and unlike my bedroom – Sokka’s was an _unorganized-organized chaos._

“What did Dad want to talk about?” I quizzed, Sokka not batting an eye at my inquisitiveness.

Not bothering to turn around, Sokka began stripping himself free of his sweaty shirt, “Fire Lord Zuko will be arriving here by next week, the first time any Fire Lord has visited _, in good nature_.”

I couldn’t help it, leaning into Sokka as I repeated what he just said _. “Zuko is coming **– here?** ”_ I gasped, a touch of disbelief in my words. My outburst had Sokka turning around in a flash, grinning madly.

“Don’t tell me you’re _in love_ with him; you’ve never met the guy!” Sokka teased, and I rolled my eyes, plopping onto his unmade bed. “That's why I'm excited, you bum. I finally get to meet him after hearing stories about him for _three_ years!”

Sokka laughed and began opening his drawers, looking for clothes to change into.

“You could’ve met him already if you, _you know_ , left here for a bit and came with Aang and me to the Earth Nation or _, better yet,_ to the _Fire Nation_ ,” Sokka said sarcastically, it was practically _oozing_ off him.

It was my turn to roll my golden eyes, even though he wasn’t facing me.

“Unlike you, a _military man,_ I have no reason to leave. Plus, I have my duties here, in case you forgot-” I huffed, flopping belly down on his sheets. "It's not like Katara wants to play politics and show face to events; she’s too busy with Aang or teaching. And you, _Sir_ , are too busy being _Commander in-training_. So I’m left showing face.”

Sokka turned around and dumped his fresh clothes on the bed.

“ _Awe,_ must be tough being beautiful, huh, Princess?” Sokka said mockingly, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, a taunting grin on his face. I glared, “At least I’m not _so ugly_ that Dad sends me away on the excuse of ‘military duties’” I bickered back, Sokka snorting at my retort.

_But I still want to know…_

“ _Seriously,_ why _is_ Zuko coming here, Sokka?”

The sarcastic laugh that Sokka let out as he turned on his heel, walking to the bathroom. “I know why he’s coming here, and I ain’t telling you shit.”

I sat up straight, “ _H-hey!_ Tell me, Sokka~!”

He turned around with a shit-eating grin on that smug face of his, “Sorry, I’m too _ugly_ to tell you. But if you don’t get out, I’m going to throw my sock at you, and just to let you know, I did an extra set today.”

I didn’t have to be told twice.

I bolted out his room and shut the door, still hearing his distinct laughter of success. _No one, not even the worst of the worst, should ever have to experience the stench of his socks._ I shivered just at the thought, but a high pitch panicked yell snapped me out of it.

_“You're going to be late! Get dressed!”_

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

With a deep breath, the pen slipped from my grasp, hands falling against the wooden desk with a deafening thud. I pushed myself back against the chair; head hung low _._

_Fuck - I was exhausted_.

A sigh escaped my lips; _another six hours of work left, and judging by the lack of sunlight; it was already close to dinner._ My eyes shut, trying to ignore the dryness of the air, and let out another deep breath; _I had to finish._

Work had to be done if I was indeed going to the Southern Water Tribe.

I sat up and cracked my fingers, gazing sluggishly around my surroundings, when my eyes fell upon a painting of _team Avatar_.

A small smile played along my lips _,_ seeing the goofy smiles plastered on all their faces. Expressions filled with happiness and a touch of innocence. _No matter where they went, trouble followed._

_But –_ I found myself eager to see them once again.

_How long has it been?_ Almost a year since I last saw Katara and a bit less than a month since Aang and Sokka came to visit with Toph and Suki. _Correction_ – more like a _meeting_.

I grabbed my pen once again, dipping into the glass vial containing the stark black ink. Endless piles of documents and papers littered my desk, all patiently waiting for my fancy signature to dance on top.

Although the visit to the Southern Water Tribe was more for leisure, there was an underlying motive – the beginning steps of a more political adventure set in motion by myself and Aang.

The creation of the _United Republic of Nations_.

It was a daunting task, the thought alone causing me to swear under my breath. The political communications, primarily between the Earth Nation and Avatar Aang, had me ready to pull on my hair. _A little enjoyment before I become swamped with more political meetings wouldn’t hurt much, would it?_

_“Fire Lord Zuko, Countess Mai, requests to see you.”_

My head shot upwards, wholly engrossed in my work, I failed to hear the doors opening, a servant entering. I groaned internally at the thought of Mai, struggling to keep a blank face, “Let her in.”

The servant meekly nodded before leaving the room, and within seconds the doors opened to unveil the one and only, _Mai_.

_“Fire Lord Zuko, you seem...busy.”_ She droned indifferently.

Her black hair was placed in her signature half-up buns, wearing her classic outfit: a deep coloured red sleeveless robe outlined with a white border, kept in place with a white sash. Underneath she wore a lighter shade of red, a red that had long sleeves which covered her hands, a style she always favoured since youth.

“What do you want, Mai?” I asked bluntly, not in the mood to play games. Time was of the essence, _especially_ when it came to _her._ But realizing how eager I was to get her out of my office had my sighing.

It was saddening, how _sour_ our relationship has turned.

After dating on and off repeatedly, I finally had enough, realizing that my role as Fire Lord cannot be taken up by worrying about our non-existent relationship.

_Which led us to where we are now._

A year ago, I told her enough, and ever since then, we can’t stand the mere presence of each other, let alone be in the same room.

It took Mai a solid moment to realize that I meant it, that I was done playing children’s games. And it was like the reality of us never getting back together again hit her like a ton of bricks – Mai trying to repair the unfixable.

I figured she was sorry because she realized she could have become _Queen_ – _but it could also be my bitterness regarding the matter._

_“I heard you’re leaving in two more days.”_ She said soundlessly, her arms crossed across her chest.

The biggest issue with Mai was it was almost impossible to read her. Her eyes were stone cold, and her body never gave off an indication of happiness or anger unless she let herself express it. _Walking on eggshells._

“I am,” I said nippily, and with that, I returned to my work, hoping she would get the fucking hint. “I'm going to assume it's _politics_ ,” Mai grumbled, her pitch low – I could _feel_ the irritation in her voice.

“ _However_ , that’s not why I’m here.”

_For fucks sakes-_

My pen hit the desk, my frustrated gaze meeting hers.

“Then _why_ are you here, Mai?” I questioned, my voice mimicking her level of irritation, and I saw the twitch in her eyes.

“It’s actually because of _us._ You’re twenty-two Zuko, and the council is questioning marriage. Thinking of possible suitors for future heirs to the throne."

My eyes narrowed, letting her continue. “Whether or not you’re aware, I’m your top candidate. So I figured we should _try_ and find _some_ peace before you leave.”

“It's **_Fire Lord Zuko_** _, to you._ And regarding this marriage and possible candidates, I can assure you that I’m well aware of the discussions regarding marriage and your position amongst the candidates. But I can assure you; I’ll not be marrying you; therefore, the conversation is over. You’re dismissed.”

I was _fuming_.

While I was busy trying to work with the Avatar on the creation of a new Nation, a Nation where people of all ethnicities could live in harmony, I have my councilmen worried about who I will be bedding.

Mai returned my unforgiving scowl, and I didn’t need an expert to tell me she was upset.

“ _For goodness sakes_ \- **_Fire Lord Zuko_** , can’t you just open your eyes and realize that I’m the best match you have?!” She snapped, stepping forward. “I’ve known you my whole life. _We have a history_ , and to be honest, no one will put up with your attitude or family soap opera as I will! I love you, Zuko, and I always have.”

Her mouth opened, another rant building, but I couldn’t help it.

My blood was pumping, standing abruptly as my hands slammed against the desk at which I worked. Papers shifted, some flying as I stared at Mai. My lips pressed tightly, and I knew my fists were turning white.

_“Countess, Mai, you’re dismissed,”_ I said slowly - pitch low and deadly.

Mai’s eyes widen, _“Zu-”_

_**“Dismissed.”**_ I hissed.

Mai's eyes narrowed, scowling at me with such hatred. Enraged, she grabbed the hems of her dress and stormed out the room. The door slammed behind her, and I couldn’t help but let out a gasp.

It was as if all the tension in the room disappeared with her, and I could once again _breathe_. My head hung low, and I couldn’t help but feel guilty. _How far gone our relationship has become._

_Were we always this bad?_

_This toxic?_

I heard my doors open once again, and my head shot up, ready to yell at Mai once again. But I was cut short, noticing it was just a servant.

Her hands were nervously placed in front of her chest, and she seemed to be cowering away internally, yet she stood still in her spot and spoke. “ _Fire Lord Zuko?”_ she asked carefully as if testing the fire.

At that moment, I noticed my position.

I was standing upright, my hands balled up in fists of anger as I hunched over my desk. I looked like I was ready to pounce. Letting out another deep breath, I stood up straight and let my hands relax in front of me.

“Yes?” I responded, pleased that my voice did not seem as tense or angry.

The servant smiled sweetly, “I'm aware that you don’t drink tea at this hour, but may I offer you some Chamomile tea to help you... _relax_?” She eyed me cautiously, hoping that she didn’t overstep her position.

I couldn't help but let out a smile, plopping on the chair behind me.

Her eyes widen, seeing such a casual gesture, something no servant ever witnesses. With a weak smile, I nodded.

“I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.”

Her smile reached her eyes as she quickly bowed down. “I’ll get it ready right away, Fire Lord Zuko!” With that, she bolted out of the room, letting the door slowly close behind her.

I let out a breath of air; _I can't wait till I go_.

It may be a short visit to the Southern Water Tribe, but deep down, whether or not I wanted to admit it, I missed team Avatar.


	3. Chapter ︳01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3900+  
> A/N: This completes chapter one! I want to say thank you all for the wonderful comments I have received. It means a lot! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend!

**_Koi no yokan_ **

_(Japanese/n.)_ _The extraordinary sense upon meeting someone that you will one day fall in love._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

My eyes widen at the action that unfolded in front of me.

Helpers were scattered everywhere, some cleaning while others were decorating. Their faces all scrunched up as they concentrated hard on their tasks – just watching them tired me out.

It’s not like we lived in a grand castle – just a larger building, where meetings could be held, and a grand hall in the center where events took place. But with the amount of ruckus going on, one would think they were decorating a kingdom.

_“Miss!”_

A soft yelp caught my attention, causing me to turn on my heel, only to see a worn-out Kima. Her cheeks were red from her uneven huffs, her brown hairs poking out of her braids as she carried a roll of blue carpet in her arms. Her frequently neat appearance seemed lost, her blue shawl almost falling off her shoulders.

Without thinking twice, I reached forward to relieve her of the weight, but she shook her head, “I have to go deliver this quickly!”

“Why is everyone so rushed?” I questioned as she hassled by.

Not stopping, she shouted over her shoulder, “Turns out Fire Lord Zuko is arriving a day earlier than expected, easy sails. Now there’s so much to do for tomorrow, but I’ll wake you in the morning, _sharp_!”

With that, she was gone - my eyes widened in amazement.

Her figure turned to nothing more but a tiny spec, blending in with the others. _He’s…coming early…_ My head tilted to the side, taking in the newfound information. I had just finished my last activities for today; the news of Fire Lord Zuko’s early arrival a surprise.

A hand fell upon my shoulder, a delicate pat that could only belong to one person.

 _“Aang?”_ I gasped, turning to my right.

There he stood, with those soft eyes and warm smile, an expression that would have anyone at ease in seconds. _The touch of a spirit._

Aang had changed so much from the three years I have lived here. He was tall, about the same height as Sokka. But while Sokka worked out constantly, aiming for the _buff build_ \- Aang maintained his lean figure. I could vaguely recall Katara gushing about some new facial hair Aang started sporting just last month. _Something about a beard._

“Do you see this madness?” I asked him – dazed.

Aang laughed, a laugh that easily carried despite the chaos around us. “I kind of regret inviting him to vacation here ...” Aang mused while scratching the back of his head.

I raised a brow at him, “You told me he was coming here, but you never told me _you_ invited him.” Aang gave me his infamous cheeky grin, a grin that, if paired with Sokka’s, only meant trouble.

“ _Details, details, details,_ those aren’t important.” He said with a light laugh as he waved away the _‘details’_ in the air. I rolled my eyes, but my lips continued to pull upwards. Since Sokka decided to be a smart-ass and not tell me the details regarding Zuko’s visit, I had to ask Aang.

_Unfortunately_ , unlike Katara’s particular orientated mindset, Aang always seemed to miss the specifics, fitting for an Airbender.

“Did Dad plan for all of this... _ornateness?”_ I asked while swishing my hands around for added emphasis. Aang shrugged his shoulders, “Hakoda and I discussed something small. A nice dinner to welcome him and a tour around the city. It seems the people didn’t think it was enough.”

_“Go big or go home, I guess...”_ I mumbled, imagining Hakoda’s face when he saw _how much_ decoration the people had in mind.

“I’m super excited to see Zuko,” Aang buzzed enthusiastically. His gummy smile shined through, a smile that never failed to reach his eyes. I giggled softly, Aang was such a sweetheart, _always wearing his emotions on his sleeves._

“I’m excited too; I’ve never met him before!”

Aang looked at me, wide-eyed, “Never!?”

I shook my head, “I know, three years, and I still never meet the guy!”

“Wow...I never realized how much I travelled... and how cooped up you were.”

I pouted at his statement, shooting him a playful glare. “Don’t have to rub it in...” I whined. Aang looked at me apologetically, “Maybe it’s time you go and visit the Earth Nation...it’s been a while since you’ve been back home,” Aang spoke, once again scratching behind his head, a habit of his.

“Or you could visit the Fire Nation, find some long lost relatives from your Dad’s side. Or the Northern Water Tribe, from your Mom’s side?” Aang proposed.

I let out a long sigh.

The truth was, I knew _nothing_ about my extended family. A giant cloud of confusion always lingering above my head.

_Family_.

All I knew for sure was that Mom was a powerful Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. Her name was _Kasa_ , and she left with some troops as a healer to help in the war in the Earth Nation. She earned the last name _Jiang_ from her fellow Earthbender comrades, where she met my Dad, _General Axe_.

I couldn’t help but smile, remembering Mom and Dad – _two peas in a pod._

Unlike Mom, Dad was a Firebender, a general for the Fire Nation. Covertly, he was against the war, using his high ranking position to warn and protect small Earth Nation villages from raids. Unfortunately, just moments before Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai; word spread about my Dad’s treason.

The outcome: _death_.

Not only were my Mom and Dad taken away from me, but my whole village. I was the sole survivor, and at the age of fifteen, I was alone.

_Truly alone._

It was not until two years after the incident I met ‘ _Team Avatar.’_ After saving Aang from a possible assassination during one of his visits to the Earth Kingdom, I ended up joining the group, and they brought me here: the Southern Water Tribe.

For the first time in two years, I finally had a family again.

 _“You know, I would love to travel...”_ I thought softly, still lost in my thoughts. It’s been how long since I’ve been here – not once stepping out of the Southern Water Tribe. And while I enjoyed my time, would a bit of adventure hurt?

Aang clapped his hands together.

“ _Then it’s set!_ Next time a chance to travel pops up, you take it. Explore. _Experience_ _the freedom._ ” Aang sang happily. He placed his hand against my back, pushing me towards the exit, “Now _, if you please_. I got a surprise.”

I arched a brow at him and let him guide me through the grand doors, “A _surprise_?”

Aang grinned once again, “Trust me; you’ll like it.”

The cold air from outside hit my skin. The sky was dark, the twinking stars above the only source of light. My hands crept up my arms as an attempt to warm myself, having already taken off my white fur cloak. But the cold chill was soon lost, pushed to the back of my mind.

Aang was right; I did like, no, _loved_ my surprise.

It was not hard to spot my surprise as they stuck out like two sore thumbs, the only ones wearing green in a land covered in snow and ice.

“ _Is that Twinkle Toes over there?”_

Aang cringed in exasperation, hearing his nickname, but nether less, he bore a massive smile on his face.

Without a second thought, I dashed to _Toph Beifong_ , the notorious Earthbender, with an ego taller than herself. My arms wrapped tightly around her muscular frame, and her toned arms snaked around me.

“ _One, two, three,_ okay, hug over, get off, Princess!” Toph grumbled.

I snickered, ignoring the fact that she referred to me by my awful nickname, and let go. Her thick black hair was up in a tight bun while her bangs almost covered eyes. “I missed you so much, Toph!” I chirped enthusiastically.

Toph grunted in annoyance and crossed her arms, but I could still see the smirk creeping up her face. _Always acting tough but secretly a teddy bear_.

I turned to see the young lady standing beside Toph, realizing Sokka beat me to her _._

 _“Suki!”_ I giggled, and she reacted at lightning speed.

She swiftly shoved Sokka away from her, eyes wide and face flushed as I caught her smacking with her dear lover. Sokka gave me a mischievous grin, but I pushed past him to provide Suki with a tight embrace. In seconds I felt her arms wrap about my body, snuggling her head into my hair.

_“How I missed you!”_ she laughed into my ear, her breath tickling my neck. We pulled away, both of us basking in happiness at seeing each other once again, only for Suki to perk up.

“ _Oh-_ I got you a gift!”

Before I could even react, she had already turned around, sprinting away. Her short brown hair bobbed back and forth, boots creating lasting imprints into the untouched snow. And it was then I noticed a few bags behind them and a medium-sized wooden box. Suki picked it up before sprinting back, an excited twinkle in her eyes.

_The red ink._

_Is it-is it what I think it is?_

“I bought some Fire Nation dresses during my visit to Zuko and these are for you!” Without hesitation, I took the box from her hold, “ _Oh my_ \- _Thank you-thank you-thank you!_ You’re the best!” I gushed.

Gently touching the top of the box, I traced the delicately painted swirls painted on with red ink. A silly smile emerged on my face, an excited blush coating my cheeks as I stared at the box with heart-shaped eyes.

Suki seemed to notice because she laughed, “Anything for you, Yue.” I held the box tightly to my chest; _how I adored Fire Nation dresses._

It reminded me of the times I spent with my family.

I always wore Fire Nation clothes before coming here, as Mom would say, ‘ _red brings out the gold in your eyes, even the Sun would be envious.’_ Regrettably, given the climate and location, I never got to wear such dresses, my only real supply was from Suki whenever she came to visit Sokka.

Sokka playfully bumped his hip with mine, before snaking his arm around Suki’s waist, “ _Now if you don’t mind,_ I would like to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend, thank you!” Suki’s mouth widen, about to protest, but before she could utter a word, Sokka pulled her away and entered inside our home.

_Love Birds._

“Where’s Sugar Queen?” Toph blurted out.

I abruptly turned to look at Toph, and before I could stop myself - let out a giggle. _Thank goodness Katara is nowhere nearby to overhear her favourite nickname._ Aang, clearly more mature than I, managed to suppress his laugh.

“She had to stay back at the academy; some students needed help. But she should be home to eat dinner with us.” Toph nodded before stretching out her arms, “Well, I can tell you that Sokka and Suki won’t be making it on time for dinner.”

Aang and I looked at each other puzzled, “Why not?”

Toph smirked, “Well, judging from their heartbeats I think they’re going to-” My eyes widen, and before Toph could even finish her sentence, I covered my ears and flushed.

“ ** _TOPH_** , we may not be blood-related, but I _DO NOT_ need to know what he and Suki are doing!” Aang’s face was just as pink as mine and a stuttering mess, unable to force out a word.

Toph laughed hysterically, already hunched over and slapping her thigh.

“ _Oh man,_ I missed you, Princess and Twinkle Toes. Teasing you guys never gets old.” She let out another tiny snort, shaking her hand before patting her belly. “Now, I’m _hungry._ Tell Sugar Queen to hurry up!”

The way she strolled towards the entrance, without a single care in the world had Aang and I basking with smiles. _Oh, how I missed the chaos._ It was the first time all of us were in one place, and it felt like the earlier times before we were swamped with responsibilities.

Chasing after Toph, I swung my arm over her broad shoulders, and to my surprise, she wrapped her arm around my waist: _all bark, no bite._

“Team Avatar is almost reunited,” I hummed. Toph scoffed, “Not yet, we still need our _royal pain in the ass_. _Hey_ , talking about his highness, he still owes me a trip!” She shouted out.

I looked over my shoulder and gave a brow at Aang, only to see him roll his eyes.

“You’re still on that?” Aang groaned as he trailed behind us.

I was confused, but it was indeed only a matter of time before I was caught up on these _field trips_ – sitting together at the grand hall.

Toph was right, Sokka and Suki did arrive late, but they came to dinner a few minutes after Katara arrived.

The room was bustling with laughter as we drank and ate. It was the few times I saw everyone together, smiling and laughing. Hakoda had tears in his eyes as Aang shared some embarrassing stories of the gang while Toph and Sokka argued about who was the laziest during said adventures.

It wasn’t long until I was told numerous stories about them all.

As their experiences became more recent, the more _Zuko_ was mentioned.

“ _A word of advice, Princess,_ don’t say the word _honour;_ it’s like a trigger for Zuko,” Toph said, laughing out loud with a beer in hand.

Katara harshly glared at Toph and elbowed her, causing Toph to wince and me to start laughing. With another sip of my wine, I rested my face on my palm and observed, expecting everyone to stay this hyper late into the night.

I was genuinely eager for tomorrow.

_Finally_ , I would meet Fire Lord Zuko, the man whom I’ve heard countless stories of from everyone. _Was he as brave as everyone spoke about – that great of a Firebender and leader? Was he as handsome as Katara and Suki giggled about during our girls’ nights?_

I smiled.

_I can’t wait till I finally meet you, Fire Lord Zuko._

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

Everyone was here, and when I say everyone, I mean _every single Water Tribe citizen_. Not once in my three years living here, and attending events, did I see so many people in one area.

My hands felt clammy, and I could feel my heart beating a bit faster than usual. If it were not for Toph, I think I would’ve been too anxious to walk up to the space set up where we were expected to greet Zuko.

_“All of this ruckus for ONE man!”_ Toph grumbled.

She continued rambling, but I was too consumed with my surroundings to listen.

It was clear where the ships were set to dock. The pathway that Fire Lord Zuko was intended to walk from his ship was decorated and lined with blue carpet, stunning ice sculptures in shapes of our native animals adorning the path.

 _Based on the setup, as soon as the ramp drops, he will be directed towards us –_ and a small smile emerged on my face. _I’m finally going to meet him; my curiosity will finally be fulfilled._

_“Are you even listening to me, Princess?!”_ Toph snickered as she jabbed my ribs, something I did deserve.

I groaned in pain, gripping my side, but the moment I looked up, I could see the gang. Aang waved eagerly towards us, his yellow mustard robes, catching my eyes easily.

“Sorry, I’m just excited.” I said back to Toph, which earned a grunt.

“Did you not listen to a single thing I said? Why is everyone so excited, it’s just Zuko!” Toph groused, throwing her hands in defeat.

“Toph, are you _still_ complaining?” Sokka said, amused. Toph crossed her arms and huffed, “I hate these events. I don’t know how you do it, Princess.”

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders as I looked at my family and friends. They were all dressed to impress. Dad and Sokka wore their military uniform while Suki wore her Kyoshi warrior dress and makeup. Even Toph wore a metal military-style outfit, probably to show off the fact that she can bend metal.

_“Yue, you look beautiful,”_ Katara said amiably.

I shined as I gazed over myself. I wore one of the dresses Suki brought from me from the Fire Nation – an idea Kima proposed. _A friendly, welcoming gesture for Fire Lord Zuko._

“Thank you; you look stunning too.”

Aang grinned and gently wrapped his arm around Katara, his eyes filled with love. “Sweetie, you do look beautiful today.”

I could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks as she returned the loving look to Aang. _They really were cute-_ Before another comment could be said, the ruckus from the crowds rose.

That’s when I spotted the Fire Nation ships.

Although I noticed them in the far distance the moment I arrived, I never realized _how fast_ they would reach the dock, and how great they were. There was the main ship, with two smaller vessels sailing behind, and it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out which ship Zuko would be getting off of.

_“Okay, everyone get into position! Aang, stand with me. Katara, Sokka, and Yue stand behind us. Suki and Toph stand behind Sokka and Yue.”_ Hakoda barked, voice a tad bit higher in pitch than usual.

I raised a brow, entertained.

Hakoda was not one to get all riled up and ‘orderly,’ feeding into my growing curiosity. At this point, my curiosity felt like a giant balloon that was ready to pop at any moment. ‘ _Curiosity killed the cat’_ Sokka would always tease, _but at least the cat died knowing_...

I could feel the vibration of the ships finally docking resonating throughout the ground, and the cries of the crowds got louder. The sound of air escaping the ships could be heard, signalling that they were starting to lower the ramp.

A reddish light glowing from within the vessel shined the further the ramp lowered, and I took a deep breath. My back straightened, hands laced together in front of me as I forced a smile on my face – ready to impress the cause of my endless curiosity.

Yet _nothing_ could have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

My smile dropped, and one could even say that my jaw hit the ground as I finally saw _him;_ **Fire Lord Zuko.**

One did not need to be the Avatar to know that it was the one and only Zuko, the Fire Lord, Ruler of the Fire Nation - it was practically _radiating_ off him.

His long raven-coloured hair was brushed back to a perfect half-up, half-down, style, walking forward with a robust and commanding stride. The military armour that Zuko wore hug his body, showcasing those deliciously broad shoulders of his - leaving one only to imagine the muscles that were impolitely hidden.

His milky white skin made the snow around us look dirty, heavily contrasting against the stark red scar on the left side of his face. But it was Zuko’s smile that left me flabbergasted.

_That damn smile._

I felt my heart flutter as he walked closer and took notice of us. It was a smile so innocent and genuine; I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I pinched my thigh as I tried to compose myself; _this is not the place nor time to embarrass yourself!_

A pinch on my butt caught me off guard.

I looked over my shoulder to see Toph smirking, a mischievous and devilish grin that reached her eyes. Something that no one, ever, wants to see. “ _Princess,_ your heart is beating _so fast._ What’s got you all worked up?” Toph asked ever so sweetly, but I knew _exactly_ what she was trying to do.

And it worked.

The soft pink tinge that had painted my face was now a full-blown red. I could hear Sokka snort beside me, trying his hardest not to laugh, “Someone fell in love? He didn’t even say hi yet!” Sokka teased.

I clutched my fists tightly, palms getting sweaty as I found myself losing my composure because of a single man that I just saw not even thirty seconds ago. Not once, in my three years of public appearances, have I become this much of a wreck.

“ _Awe man Sokka_ , if only you knew how fast her heart is beating right now,” Toph teased as she tried to stifle in a laugh.

“Shut up!” I hissed lowly, hoping that no one else could overhear the torture. From the corner of my eyes, I could spot Hakoda and Aang giving a small bow, _“It is a pleasure to have you here, Fire Lord Zuko.”_

My eyes widen as I realized how _close_ he was to me now.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Zuko spoke elegantly. His voice low and coarse – _his voice, oh my gosh._ I pinched myself again to stop my mind from venturing off to dangerous places.

Aang and Hakoda shifted aside, letting Katara and Sokka greet him.

I spotted the way Zuko’s golden eyes lit up as he happily greeted them. A beautiful twinkle that seemed to dance with every brilliant smile of his. They bowed to him and referred to him by his full title, but I had a feeling all formalities would drop the moment we got home.

_Wait a minute...I’m next._

_**Shit**._

My face flushed, seeing Sokka and Zuko chat briefly before turning on their heels to face me. Sokka stepped forward with ease, standing beside Zuko like some sort of guide. And it was only a matter of time before both of them stood directly in front of me as I was internally trying to kill myself.

“Fire Lord Zuko, _I would love_ to introduce to you my adopted sister, _Ying Yue Jiang_.”

Mustering up what was left of my courage, I gave a shy smile towards Zuko.

I could feel my heart beating a million times per second, pounding loudly in my ears, as Zuko smiled back. _His smile is going to be the death of me,_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko.” I said softly, my voice just barely working.

His golden eyes meet mine, and I swore a playful smirk erupted, but I didn’t get a chance to process it as everything after that became one big blur.

Zuko went down on one knee in front of me and skillfully grabbed my hand. My hand rose to his face, just shy from his lips. _Those soft pink, plump lips._ The whole time Zuko’s golden eyes never wandered away from my golden eyes, his hot breath against my cold skin causing a shiver to run down my spine out of delight. As if he was afraid I was going to break, I could feel him plant a delicate kiss upon my hand.

I knew my heart was beating so fast that Toph didn’t have to try to listen for my heartbeat to tease.

Not bothering to pull my hand away, he hummed pleasantly, a teasing smirk on his lips as he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me. With that throaty voice of his, he whispered into my hand, “The pleasure is all mine, _Ying Yue Jiang_.”


	4. Chapter ︳02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4500+  
> A/N: Thank you for reading~! 
> 
> *Unedited

_**Cheiloproclitic** _

_(English/adj.) Being attracted to a person’s lips._

* * *

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

“ _Smile_ \- it’s the key to unlocking people’s hearts, Zuko.” Uncle Iroh spoke with a great smile on his face, his hands placed in front of him. I couldn’t help but scoff hearing those _wise words_ leave Uncle Iroh’s lips, shooting him a look of disbelief. “And what hearts do you think I’ll be unlocking during my visit, Uncle?” I mused, engaging in the nonsensical banter.

Uncle Iroh merely grinned, pleased by the reaction he managed to pull.

We stood at the edge of the pier, together, the dewy air kissing my skin, a nice change from the hot, humid atmosphere. The sun was starting to rise, casting a vibrant range of reds and yellows along the water – like a water painting. _What a way to start an early morning_. Everyone was set to depart for our journey to the Southern Water Tribe, _well_ -

_Everyone, except me._

I stood on the dock with Uncle Iroh as the guards and servants stood off to the side, waiting at the ramp for my departure. Uncle Iroh’s chuckle caught my attention once again, shaking his head at my refusal to _‘unlock people’s hearts.’_

“It’s an old saying I heard long ago, but I have good feelings about this trip. I feel like you’ll return as a different man.” A tiny smile flickered across my lips as I crossed my arms, “That’s the point, a nice vacation. Spend some time with old friends.”

Yet, despite the real keenness, the thought of taking a well-deserved vacation after so long, I couldn’t shake off the distant feeling of apprehensiveness. _Was it because I was leaving the kingdom? Of course not._ The notion of leaving the kingdom wasn’t the issue; I was leaving the Nation in good hands.

No, it was the mere action and thought of _relaxing_.

A simple task, something people often crave and find any means to engage. Yet the simple, _human_ behaviour seemed strange. A job that I genuinely wonder if I was even _capable_ of doing anymore. Political meetings seemed more straightforward than kicking back and letting the sun soak in my skin…or cold in this case.

“You left the Nation in good hands, and maybe when you come back, I’ll have a new holiday set in place, _Oolong Tea Appreciation Day…_ ” Uncle Iroh teased.

I grumbled under my breath, _“Something tells me you aren’t joking…”_

Uncle Iroh must have heard as he let out a hearty laugh, his hand falling upon my shoulder. My eyes widen, caught off guard. The sudden contact was foreign, and for a split second, I found myself as stiff as a board.

Never, did I realize how _isolating_ being Fire Lord was until moments like these, moments of affection. Uncle Iroh noticed – his playfulness disappearing, a look of sympathy erupting as he gave my shoulder a soft squeeze, “I’m proud of you, Zuko. Now go and enjoy yourself…”

Without thinking twice, I reached over and embraced him, something I haven’t done in a while. I could feel the smile Uncle Iroh held as he squeezed me back immediately. Not a single word was spoken between us as the hug itself spoke plenty already.

Slowly we parted, and with that, I walked towards the ship, ready for my long voyage. Standing at the ramp, I turned around one last time, Uncle Iroh waving gleefully.

“ _Fire Lord Zuko, permission to depart?_ ” A guard spoke from behind me.

I waved at Uncle Iroh, bidding him my final farewell when a dot of red caught my eye. My eyes narrowed, continuing to shake as I searched the foreground, stopping at the main gates. _Long black hair, half buns, red robes that were too long-_

_Mai._

My shoulders tensed as I could feel her piercing glare from inside the ship. My hand dropped to my side, lips pressed tightly, forming a thin line. The last time we spoke was our argument.

**_“Permission granted.”_**

The guard huffed, beginning to raise the ramp, the sounds of gears and chains clanking together, filling the air. Yet despite the speed at which the ramp raised, the gut-wrenching feeling, the lingering glare from Mai – my skin rose, goosebumps along my skin. _Not fast enough._

 _“Fire Lord Zuko, may I offer you some tea?”_ a meek voice perked up from behind, breaking the trance-like stare between Mai and me. I twisted on my heel, noticing a petite maid standing, and my forehead scrunched up. _She seems familiar as if I’ve seen her-_

“You were the maid who offered me tea in my office after Countess Mai left, correct?”

Her eyes widen, “Y-yes, Fire Lord Zuko.”

The look of shock and amazement was etched in her expression, and I forced a smile.

I couldn’t exactly be upset as the evident surprise of me remember _her._ There were many servants present at the kingdom; it was at times difficult to recognize faces let alone names. But unlike my infamous father, I did treat my workers with some respect and ensured they were given a safe place to rest for themselves and their families.

I couldn’t stop the cold shiver that ran up my spine, remembering how cruel Fire Lord Ozai and my lovely sister, Azula, were to them.

“What’s your name?” I questioned.

“ _Lia_ , Fire Lord Zuko.” She responded quickly, her voice high in pitch.

“Are you new?”

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko…that day I offered you tea was my first day…”

I was stunned; _she’s pretty courageous to offer me tea on her first day. “I see…”_ I muttered, but the wheels in my head were turning. Lia was friendly, seeped some fantastic tea, and she didn’t seem like such a _traditional maid._

_She may be my ticket to relaxation…_

“How would you like to be my personal maid during my stay at the Southern Water Tribe?” I coolly asked. Lia’s mouth dropped, her eyes almost bulging from her head, a string of incoherent words leaving her lips.

I grinned at the expression, amused, knowing fully well that _this_ was a bold request, and a considerable jump given her current position. But she seemed like the type who wouldn’t follow my every damn move during my vacation, something the more _senior_ servants would do.

I could actually _relax,_ let loose, not worry if someone is watching me from the sidelines. 

“I-I would love too, Fire Lord Zuko. But I would need to get it approved by the head-”

“When you grab my tea, _tea of your choice,_ bring it to my study with any paperwork that I would need to fill out,” I ordered, Lia, nodding aimlessly at my words. The way her hands patted her dress, shifting in her spot, “Yes Fire Lord Zuko, I will leave to get everything set!”

“Thank you, Lia,” I spoke, relishing the look on her face. _Couldn’t blame her_. She went from a simple tea maid to Fire Lord’s personal maid in seconds, all because she makes some great tea.

I let out a huff as I began walking to my office, ready to start reviewing Earth Nation paperwork regarding the United Republic of Nations. My hand ran through my hair; _I couldn’t possibly have that much work left to complete._

Two guards opened the large metal doors to my study as I strolled onwards, documents and papers already stacked up on the wooden desk at the center of the room. I groaned, annoyed. _These piles never seem to fucking disappear. Maybe I could just ‘accidentally’ burn a pile or two._

I plopped myself upon my chair; shoulders slumped - defeated.

_This_ is why I needed a vacation – _time to myself._

Time to just relax and not spend hours on end scribbling my damn signature. _Another week and a half of sailing, Zuko. That’s it; then you can relax._ I reached in my study drawer to grab ink and pens, but a canvas stopped my movements, preventing me from grabbing my tools.

It was a small painting, primarily painted with different hues of blues and whites.

I raised it and smiled softly; it was a family portrait of Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang. It was a gift Aang had brought to me during one of his visits, and I kept it in my office as a random souvenir. It was at last year’s Winter Solstice festival, but the more I let my eyes gaze around the painting, I couldn’t help but notice another figure standing beside Sokka… _Ying Yue._

I heard countless stories from Sokka and Aang about her.

She was mixed ethnicity: Fire and Water Nation, and from what I grasped, she was a bender. _Probably a Firebender…only a Firebender would have golden eyes that shined as brightly as hers._

Before I realized, I was staring at the painting longer than I had attended, wholly fixated on Ying Yue. _She’s beautiful_ , like Fire Nation royalty. Her long black hair cascaded well beyond her hips, and she bore such an innocent smile that reached her eyes. The royal blues against her milky skin made her look like a delicate flower: a Hydrangea.

I put the picture back in the drawer, ready to get to work.

As curious as I was to know about this mysterious _Ying Yue_ , I was smarter than to trust a painting when it came to her appearance. The painter could have easily made Ying Yue look like a goddess. _But…what if she did look like that…?_

_‘Smile - it’s the key to unlocking people’s hearts, Zuko.’_

I shook my head and scoffed, “as if I’ll be unlocking any hearts…”

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

Day after day, I worked away on paperwork in this forsaken office.

Days became nights after sailing so aimlessly, and soon, the days became nothing more but a blur. That was why when Lia woke me up and told me that we were due to arrive in another hour, I was astounded.

Everyone on the ship was vigorously preparing for anchoring. The guards and servants seemed eager to get off the boat, and I could empathize with them. It was beginning to get stuffy, and the thought of walking on land was something I was starting to miss. _I’m beginning to understand Toph’s love for Earth._

That led me to where I was now — standing tall at the end of the ramp, in uniform.

Guards and servants were dressed a tad bit more formal than usual, their heads up high as they carefully lined behind me. _“Fire Lord Zuko, permission to drop ramp?”_ a guard shouted. I sucked in a deep breath, thrilled that the moment has finally come.

On the other side of this door was my friends, and a break from my responsibilities.

_“Permission granted.”_

I could hear the masses from outside of the vessel, not surprised that my arrival had attracted a crowd. _The last time I came here, I tried to capture the Avatar._ I snickered to myself and watched in a daze as the ramp lowered.

A smile snuck its way upon my face as I began feeling the cold air entering into the ship, a bizarre feeling against my warm skin. The sunlight shined and illuminated the boat the further the ramp was dropped, and I could begin seeing crowds of people from either side of the ramp.

With a final thud, the ramp dropped, and I was astonished at how different and modern everything has become since I last came.

The landscape was unquestionably striking, the sun revealing the endless fields of snow and ice and highlighting the magnificent structures that were built in place of the huts that once stood. But I quickly redirected my gaze to the small group of people eagerly awaiting in front of me.

Team Avatar stood together, Hakoda and Aang standing at the front with massive smiles as they watched me approach them. I beamed, my boots crunching over the thin layer of snow as I walked forward. I could feel the heavy boots of my guards following suit, the feeling of snow melting on my skin feeling wonderful, _I could get used to this_.

My gaze fell over everyone, but I caught myself slightly tripping over my feet when I spotted _her_.

My breath hitched as I took in what I saw _, fuck-_

She stood delicately beside Sokka as she wore a stunning red dress _, a Fire Nation dress._ The dress hugged her body like a glove - accentuating curves that could make any man or woman go mad with _lust_. My tongue ran along my lips, wetting them as I basked in the sight before me.

Her black hair was tied up with well ornate Bu Yao, small pieces of hair loosely framing her face. Her skin glistened under the sunlight, reminding me of the pearls fishers find during their voyages. Despite the distance, I could still make out her soft, delicate features: golden eyes that could make a man stop dead in his tracks. _That can’t be her…she’s gorgeous, beyond gorgeous._

I quickly shifted my gaze elsewhere, awkward teenage Zuko starting to bubble out at the sight of a beautiful woman. Coughing and clearing my throat as I tried to focus. _You’re Fire Lord, you dumbass, act like one_. Entirely taken aback by her beauty, a beauty that was memorizing - tantalizing to the eye, I hadn’t noticed how close I was to the group.

Aang’s facial hair had begun to grow in from the last time I saw him, but it had been some time since I last saw Hakoda. He had aged, a few wrinkles beginning to form around his eyes and lips, but he still stood tall, and it was clear he was the man in charge.

 _“Fire Lord Zuko, I hope the journey here was smooth?”_ Hakoda spoke, his hand outstretched before me, which I grabbed as we shook hands. “Hakoda- it was rather quick, faster than I realized.”

He grinned, pleased to hear, “It’s great to have you here.”

I moved over to Aang; his hands pressed together in front of his chest as he took a deep bow. I mimicked his movements and held my bow as long and as deep as his.

_“Someone fell in love…”_

The distinct sounds of hushed voices and some chuckles coming from behind Aang caught my attention, my ears perking up at the sounds. The laughs and whispers all too familiar, _Toph and Sokka._

I began to straighten out, letting my eyes wander to the left of me, Sokka and Toph suppressing enormous grins on their faces. As if Toph had felt my gaze upon her, she placed her hand over her heart, moving her hand up and down while pointing in front of her.

I cocked a brow upwards, trying to understand what she was trying to hint at, looking at where she pointed. _Why is she pointing at **her**? _Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, seemingly flustered about something.

_No, it can’t be…_

I quickly faced Aang, “It’s a pleasure to have you here, Fire Lord Zuko.” Aang said, his voice sounding different from the frequent informal conversations we shared. “Thank you for letting me stay,” I responded, as I gazed back at Hakoda.

But from the corner of my eyes, I could still see Toph grinning madly, entertained about _something_. I moved to greet Katara; she smiled as she happily greeted me, her words fading as I tried to focus on the task at hand. _Is Toph trying to hint at what I think she is…?_

I moved to Sokka as he gave me a bow before shaking my hand, “I’m happy to see you again, _Fire Lord Zuko_.” He snipped, hearing the taunting tone of my title, but I quickly raised a brow and eyed _her_.

Sokka seemed to have gotten the hint because a devilish smirk painted his face. He stood beside me, and before I knew it, I was standing directly in front of _her_ , “Fire Lord Zuko, _I would love_ to introduce to you my adopted sister, _Ying Yue Jiang_.”

All of my assumptions were true; she was Ying Yue.

As I looked at her up-close, I realized that I was right, the painting indeed didn’t do justice regarding her appearance.

The painter only captured what seemed to be a sliver of the beauty she held.

Judging by the looks Toph gave me, and the way Sokka emphasized the word _love_ , I think…I got it. _She was totally checking me out, did she think I was attractive?_

Her golden eyes meet mine as she gave me a shy smile, “ _It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko.”_ Her voice was honeyed, so sweet; I found myself _craving_ to hear it once more. But the faint blush that painted her cheeks didn’t disappear, instead intensified the longer I stood in front of her.

A large coy smirk played along my lips, realizing how much fun I could have with a bit of teasing if I were right about her infatuation - which was not one-sided granted. Although a part of teenage Zuko awkwardness wanted to pop out again, another side wanted to have fun: to see how _fun-to-tease_ she was as Sokka and Aang spoke about to me.

Without thinking twice, I knew what I had to do.

Before Ying Yue could process what was happening, I went down on one knee and gently grabbed her hand. Her skin was soft to the touch; not even the most exquisite silk could compare.

Ever so slowly, I pecked her hand. I could feel her heartbeat beating erratically, and mouth slightly open ajar in shock as my fingers played along with her wrist. A proud grin erupting from me; _she totally likes me._

Slowly inching away, my lips still hovering over her hand I spoke, _“The pleasure is all mine, Ying Yue Jiang.”_

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

The moment the main doors closed, Sokka and Zuko exchanged a huge hug, _“Oh man, I can’t believe you’re actually here!”_ Sokka exclaimed, looking at Zuko as if he was going to disappear into thin air. Zuko snickered, patting Sokka’s back as he mused, “Trust me, you owe me one. The amount of paperwork I had to do to get here. I deserve a vacation.”

Aang had his arm wrapped around Katara, who laughed ecstatically, “ _Zuko, it’s been so long!_ Who is watching the Fire Nation in your place? How is your mom and little Kiyi?” Katara spewed, throwing question after question.

I stood back as the gaang surrounded Zuko, flooding him with inquiries while I tried to gain my composure. _He kissed my hand!_ My hand was still tingling, and I could again feel the heat from his soft pink lips. _Not once during their stories did they tell me he was a tease, I knew he was sarcastic but not so…so…_

Sokka’s arm wrapped around Zuko tightened, bring his head closer to his, ignoring the array of questions Katara sprung. “Hey Zuko, I have a bone to pick with you,” Sokka started, teasingly squaring up to Zuko, chin up. “What was up with that _kiss_?” Sokka integrated, only for Zuko to smirk _devilishly_.

My heart skipped a beat seeing how _sinful_ Zuko looked with that smug look, making it hard to believe that those lips were the same lips that were on my hand just a few moments ago. Zuko haughtily shrugged his shoulders, causing Sokka’s arm to slip off, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t kiss anyone.” He spoke confidently.

I could feel someone suddenly grip my hand and raise it, _“Maybe this is a reminder!”_ Toph shouted, a grin plastered upon her face. I blushed.

_Why me?_

“That’s my sister, you kissed!” Sokka shouted protectively. Zuko laughed, and before I could even bud-into the conversation, I could see Zuko slowly making his way towards me, “Sorry, Ying Yue, I just had to make sure I gave a good first impression.”

I crossed my arms and pouted, “A warning would have been nice…” I grumbled - still embarrassed by the events.

Zuko grinned cheekily, stretching out his hand in front of me, “Hi, my name is Zuko, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. A pleasure to meet you.” I was staggered, but soon realized what he was doing. With a smile, I grabbed his hand, “Hi Zuko, my name is Ying Yue Jiang, the adopted daughter of Hakoda.”

With a tight squeeze, Zuko slowly let go, but I could still spot the hint of mischievousness twinkling in his eyes, “You don’t want to kiss my hand?”

_This asshole._

My eyes widen, and without thinking twice, I smacked his arm - **_hard_**.

Zuko yelped, surprised by my outburst, “You guys told me she was sweet, not abusive!” He shouted. I coloured, embarrassed by _everything_. I didn’t think he was going to tease me, let alone tease me as much as he did. “Serves you right!” I huffed.

Aang laughed in the background, Suki speaking up, “Hey, Sokka, don’t kids tease each other when they have a crush on each other?” This time it was Zuko’s turn to look stunned, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly, _did he have a crush on me?_

“What does that mean?” I asked, “Does _Fire Lord Zuko_ have a crush on me?” I teased out, mimicking the same tone he had. Zuko looked taken about at my outburst, and Toph gasped, “The Princess is fighting back!” I crossed my arms and was about to speak before a booming voice interrupted.

“Lunch is almost ready! Ying Yue, do you mind showing Fire Lord Zuko his room to change? It’s near yours and Sokka’s.” Hakoda spoke with a soft smile. I quickly nodded my head, “ _O-oh_ , of course…” I muttered under my breath.

Hakoda nodded, waving his hands around and pointing the way to the dining hall, “The rest of you can make your way to the dining hall. I asked Kima to show Fire Lord Zuko’s maid, _Lia_ , I believe, the way to his room, so you should bump into them. Your items should already be inside the bedroom.”

Zuko nodded, “Thank you so much, Hakoda.” Hakoda smiled and waved us off before beginning to walk off to the dining hall. Zuko looked at me, raising his arm; I lifted at a brow at him. _He couldn’t seriously be thinking-_

“Well, _Princess_ , are you going to show me the way or not?” He said as he cocked his head at his arm. I huffed and linked my arm grudgingly with his, not even realizing that he used my infamous nickname. Although the blush on my cheeks gave away my unspoken delight to connect arms with him. I could feel his muscles as we linked arms, _don’t you dare start drooling Yue_.

I could hear Toph and Suki giggling like school girls as we walked off, me leading the way. _Can they be any more embarrassing?_

It was not till we were out of sight Zuko finally spoke up, “I seriously do apologize if I took you off guard with the kiss on your hand. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…” Zuko mumbled.

I looked up at his face as he looked straight ahead, and I couldn’t help but notice how shy he was now that we were alone. I shook my head, “It’s fine… Although I think Sokka may hurt you in your sleep, so keep an eye open tonight.” I said with a giggle.

Zuko looked over at me and chuckled, and the sounds of his deep voice, rumbling from his chest, had me _swooning_. I could spot the twinkle in his eyes as he laughed, a cute dimple appearing ever so slightly if you looked carefully on the right of his face when he smiled

His smile was just _spectacular_ , so sincere and always seemed to reach his eyes. Zuko gave me a searching look, and that was when I realized I was staring for a bit _too_ long. I quickly looked in front of me and hoped he did not notice the faint blush reappearing, _gosh my cheeks are going to be permanently flushed if this keeps up!_

“I think I can deal with a Sokka if it means getting to know you,” Zuko spoke gently, shooting me a mischievous look. My eyes widen, _did I hear, right?_ I raised my brow at him, and he grinned, “I’m curious about you, I’ve heard many stories about you whenever they came to visit me.”

“I guess that makes two of us; I was super curious to meet you,” I bantered back.

“Hopefully, I met your expectations,” Zuko held playfully – _oh, he’s sly alright._

But before I could respond, I noticed we were already in the bedroom hallway, “ _Oh!_ That door over there is yours! Across from you is Sokka’s and my room is the door right beside yours.” I bouned, dragging him behind me.

Zuko gasped, surprised at my strength, as I tugged. His door was slightly ajar, and I swiftly pushed the grand white doors to his room, revealing some of his luggage already set in place.

“The rooms on this side of the house have a beautiful view of the sea. In the night, you can see the Southern lights reflecting on the water, and it’s simply breathtaking.” I gushed.

Zuko looked at me and smiled, letting me ramble on. “Sometimes during the night, I sneak off to the edge of that cliff over there-” I spoke as I pointed through the floor to ceiling windows, “from there you can see the whole town light up! And the way the stars twinkle above, gosh. It’s just… _stunning_.”

Lost in my ramble, I found my attention fluttering back to Zuko, hearing his soothing voice above as he chuckled. “You have to take me there some time…” He whispered, his eyes focused solely on me.

My lips parted, taking in the way he stared down from above, how close we were. We looked like lovers, linking arms as we looked out the windows.

I couldn’t help but look at those pink pouty lips of his, lazily running his tongue along his bottom lip with a low hum. It took me a minute to realize that we were both looking at each other’s mouths, his head slowly moving down towards mine.

My heart throbbed loudly in my ears, my hands getting clammy, _oh my gosh, he’s going to kiss me! What do I do?!_

Instinctively I closed my eyes, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks…and a gust of wind hit the side of my cheek.

_What the-_

I opened my eyes, surprised, only to see Zuko grinning, “Sorry, Princess, you had something on your face, had to blow it away.”

My face heated up, _I’m an absolute idiot_.

Before I could utter out a word, the sound of footsteps caught my attention. Kima waltzing in with another unfamiliar maid at that exact moment.

_“Miss, I didn’t expect to see you here- Fire Lord Zuko.”_ She froze and gave a low bow. The young lady beside her did the same, wearing contrasting colours of red and gold. Kima stood up and gave me a confused look as I stood awkwardly, my arm still linked with Zuko’s.

As if he could tell, Zuko leaned over once again in my ear and chuckled, _“Oh Princess, you’re too cute when teased.”_


	5. Chapter ︳03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4300+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Hygge_ **

_(Danish/n.) An intimate, loving feeling associated with sitting around a fire in winter with close friends._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

The sun ever so faintly shinnied through the curtains, delicately dancing upon the walls and signalling to me it was time for the day to start. I was cozy, all wrapped up in soft furry blankets and curled into a perfectly formed ball. A small giddy smile played along my pouty lips as I happily snuggled against my pillow. _Gosh, what’s wrong with me?_

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my waking eyes, completely overwhelmed with this strange feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Not even public speeches made me feel such a wide range of conflicting emotions of happiness, nervousness, and eagerness. And all because of him - **_Zuko_**. Groaning out loud I fell back upon my bed. It took me ages to fall asleep last night, just remembering the events that took place…

> _“You have to take me there some time…” He said softly. I looked at him and noticed our position. We looked like lovers, linking arms as we looked out the windows._
> 
> _I couldn’t help but look at those pink pouty lips of his; his tongue running along his bottom lip. It took me a minute to realize that we were both looking at each other’s mouths, his head slowly moving down towards mine. My heart throbbed loudly in my ears, my hands getting clammy, oh my gosh, he’s going to kiss me! What do I do?! Instinctively I closed my eyes, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks…and a gust of wind hit the side of my cheek, what the-_
> 
> _I opened my eyes surprised, only to see Zuko grinning, “Sorry Princess, you had something on your face, had to blow it away.”_

I slapped my hands against my face and internally screamed, _what is wrong with me!? Did I want to kiss him - I just met the guy! But those lips…_ I slapped my hands against my bed, tightly gripping my bedsheets, realizing that I had to get out of bed and distract myself from the scandalous thoughts that flashed across my mind. Throwing my feet over the edge, I grabbed my robe that hung off my bedpost and quickly tied it around my body.

I waltzed over to the bathroom, getting ready to prepare for the day. I was unsure of what today would consist of, as although yesterday was eventful – courtesy of that almost-kiss, the day was cut short. After that awkward scenario, we went off to eat lunch. Thankfully, Zuko never mentioned _that_ moment during lunch, which in some ways was surprising given it would have been a perfect opportunity to tease me. Alternatively, maybe he remembered the fair warning about Sokka potentially killing him should he come THAT close to me. Regardless, soon after lunch was over, Earth Nation documents had arrived which required urgent attention from Aang and Zuko, resulting in them locked behind doors till late at night.

Given how close Zuko’s and my room was, it was not until late at night I finally heard him quietly walk down the hallway and enter into his quarters. Part of me empathized with him, he came here to rest but was once again bombarded with work. Something Zuko made clear at lunch yesterday that paperwork and meetings seemed to consume most of his time when he was busy playing Fire Lord. I couldn’t help but forget his royal title; maybe it was because all of the stories I have heard made him seem like one of us; a man living life.

I placed the brush down and looked at my vanity, happy with my look. My hair was neatly brushed, and my skin looked fresh as the dewy lip gloss highlighted my naturally pouty lips. It was a simple look, contrasting heavily from the glam appearance yesterday, but sometimes it was nice to be minimalistic. I sat up and was about to begin walking to the closet until I noticed something hanging by my door frame. _How did I not see this beforehand?_ As I walked closer, I saw a note attached to the hanger.

> _‘I didn’t want to wake you; you have no events set. But I think this will catch the eyes of you-know-who if you know-what-I-mean. - Kima.’_

I smiled as I lifted the dress upwards and admired the beauty of it. It was a modest outfit, consisting of a tight-fitting white silk dress, with a red kimono - decorated with cranes flying gracefully. _You’re too much Kima_ ; I knew she purposefully picked red to attract Zuko’s attention. I quickly stripped myself from my sleepwear into the kimono, although I caught myself wondering if this was enough to capture Zuko’s attention. I winced, I was thinking so much I subconsciously bit my lip. _Get it together Yue._

Daintily, I walked over to the full-length mirror and admired my appearance – ready to conquer the day. With a deep breath, I looked at myself in the mirror – _a quick pep-talk is what I need!_

_No more blushing or else I’ll have permanently red cheeks!_

_Don’t stare at Zuko – well…at least not so obviously…_

I patted myself on the shoulder; _you got this._

Heavy steps echoed down the hall, and I could tell it was right outside of my bedroom; _maybe Sokka and Suki did a morning workout?_ Eagerly, I dashed to the door and stepped outside, ready to happily greet them - _perhaps we can plan something to do?_ I shut the door and was only able to move forward by two steps before I stopped dead in my tracks. Suddenly, the pep-talk I gave to myself went straight out the window as I was greeted with a half-naked Zuko.

Ignorant to my being, he stood in front of his door, stripping the sweaty shirt from his body. The little light in the hallway was enough to make the sweat on his body glisten as it highlighted his well-toned torso and muscular arms - arms that I had the privilege of linking with yesterday. His pants hung dangerously low along his waist, letting one’s eyes wander and follow the deep V engraved in his pelvis.

My cheeks flushed as I found myself shamefully gaping at the sight, _“G-good morning Zuko.”_ I stuttered out. Zuko’s head shot upward; his messy bun bouncing as he seemed to finally take notice of my presence, “ _O-oh_ , good morning Ying Yue, I didn’t see you there.” He gave me a confident smile, not seeming to either care or realize he was not wearing a shirt at all, especially in this cold. Many times I have seen either Sokka or Aang shirtless, but _this_ was different.

Shyly I faced away, trying desperately to find something else to stare at that was not his body. I nervously played with my fingers utterly confused at what to do, “D-did you go for a morning jog?” I asked pathetically; _of course, he went for a workout you dumbass! Why else would he be sweaty?_ I mentally scowled myself; _you’re an idiot Yue._

I could literally _hear_ the grin on Zuko’s face as he seemed to tell that I was trying to look _everywhere_ **BUT** his torso. “I did. I went for a quick run around the courtyard.” This time I turned to face him, more specifically - his face, “I’m surprised; you didn’t get to bed until late.”

Right away Zuko’s face changed, his confident demeanour dissipated and he seemed apologetic, “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you up last night. I tried to be quiet-” My eyes widen, waving my hands in front of me, soon realizing what I had accidentally implied, “ _No, no, no-_ that’s not what I meant! I-I couldn’t sleep last night, and I just happened to hear you when you finally went to bed.” Zuko looked at me amused, chuckling at me waving my arms frantically as I blurted out what I had said, “I’m taking your word then, that I didn’t wake you up.”

I smiled and nodded my head, “Trust me, you didn’t. But I’m glad you got to squeeze in a morning run.” Zuko smiled, “It’s a lot nicer running in the cold than the heat. Plus, I noticed a market during my run. It seemed busy. I could smell food.” My eyes widen excitedly, as I knew _exactly_ what market he was describing. “You’re talking about the Gulf District! They have a bunch of family-owned booths where they sell drinks and foods.” I clapped my hands together; almost tasting the freshly made hot cocoa.

“Do they sell teas? My Uncle would love to try out some traditional teas from the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko asked. I shook my head eagerly, “They sell fresh loose teas of a wide variety. Would you like me to take you?” Zuko smiled and nodded, “I would love that.”

“Perfect, we can go now if you want. Can I meet you at the front entrance in around an hour? Also, wear something warm; it can be a bit chilly.” I said happily. Zuko smiled and silently stared at me as if he was completely entranced. I nervously blushed, realizing I practically asked him out for a market date without thinking twice — the issue with getting overly-excited or curious. “I-I’m going to go grab my cloak. See you in a bit.” I awkwardly fumbled out, happy I was able to spurt out _something_. Before Zuko could say something back, Suki popped out from behind Zuko, catching us both off guard.

_“What’s going on over here?”_ Suki questioned, as she eyed both a shirtless Zuko and flushed face me. “Ying Yue is taking me to the local market.”

“And you’re going dressed like that?” Suki asked.

Zuko grinned, “This look here is for _special occasions_.” He said with an obvious wink directed towards me. My eyes widen, realizing what he had implied, but Suki laughed. _Why must they always tease me?_ Before the conversation could get any more awkward for myself, I budded in, “Would you and Sokka want to come with us?” Suki shook her head as she grinned, clearly knowing what I was trying to do. “You two can enjoy your… _date_ , we can do something all together later. Actually - Zuko, I have a question for you.”

Zuko threw his shirt over his shoulders as he leaned against the wall, and signalled Suki to continue. “Ty Lee couldn’t come, but she wanted me to ask how Mai was. It’s been a while since we’ve seen her.”

It was like night and day.

Zuko smiled, but for the first time, his smile did not reach his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and his golden eyes darken. His whole persona changed, and I soon realized how little I knew about Zuko. It was one thing to hear stories about a person, but it was an entirely different thing to _know_ someone.

“She is good, still living in the kingdom and works at the flower shop that her aunt owns. She also still hates me - which is great. So, I guess nothing has changed.” Zuko spoke. His words were cold, and in some ways reminded me of the political tone I would use when I tried to refrain from speaking angrily. I made a mental note to ask about this _Mai_ , as I’ve only heard her name maybe twice during my time here.

Suki frowned and looked empathetic as if she knew it was a sensitive topic, but knew she had to bring it up sometime. Suki opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unsure how to continue before she let out a long breath and smiled, “I hope you guys enjoy your date.” With that, she walked into Sokka’s room.

As if the word _‘date’_ reminded Zuko about my existence he gave me a small smile, “I’ll wash up and meet you in an hour.” I nodded my head and went back into my room. My mind was clouded with more confusion and questions than answers. _Did I ask Zuko on a date? Who was this Mai person and why did he seem mad when Mai was brought up? Maybe an ex-lover? Am I jealous?_ I huffed and crossed my arms, _Zuko I may not know you, yet I find myself completely caught up with you…_

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

Although the wind was light, almost non-existent, the air around us was crisp, and I could feel my cheeks getting pink from the cold. My arm was linked with Zuko’s once again like yesterday, although this time I knew how toned those arms were might I add. Two of his guards followed suit, and I could hear their heavy boots crunching underneath the snow, but they were still far behind us, allowing us to speak privately. Although I was shy to link arms with him so publically, the warmth that radiated off his body made me forget and instead cuddle closer to him.

The market was buzzing with noise and activity despite the light snow that began falling. At first, people were busy shopping, until more and more folks started noticing that Fire Lord Zuko was here. People would stop and gasp, and quickly pay their respects before running away from pure shock.

_“She’s gorgeous…”_

_“Are they together?_

_“I heard he sailed all the way just to ask for her hand-in-marriage.”_

I couldn’t help but awkwardly stare at the ground as I heard the gossip surrounding us. I was used to people speaking about me, I was a public figure after all, but this was completely different; this was personal. “You seem to be pretty famous here Ying Yue, not even Avatar Aang attracts this much attention,” Zuko said amused. I shyly smiled, “I’m pretty sure you had endless crowds greeting you when you arrived here Fire Lord Zuko.”

“You’re right, but although they came for me, we were all entranced by you.”

I looked up at Zuko, embarrassed but also impressed at how clever this man was. I playfully bumped into him and giggled, “Aren’t you suppose to look for teas for your Uncle?” I asked. He chuckled and nodded, “I do, but what are those drinks everyone is carrying?” He pointed to a few drinks nearby that some children held with their parents. I looked at him completely shocked at his ignorance, “Those drinks? That’s hot cocoa, the best drink ever!” I gushed.

Zuko was astounded by my evident excitement, “Hot cocoa? Is it a tea?” I laughed and shook my head; his innocence was adorable. Zuko’s forehead scrunched together confused; he didn’t seem like someone who liked being unaware or unknowledgeable. “It’s a hot drink made with chocolate. However, some people add things like marshmallows or peppermint.” I spoke as we stopped in front of a vendor with a range of options. I pointed to the variety of spices and flavours people often used.

Zuko was concentrating hard as he listened to every word I said as if I was telling him my deepest secrets. “And you like- no, _love_ this drink?” He asked. I smiled and nodded, “It’s the best when you make it fresh, and you cuddle with blankets in front of a fireplace late at night, right before you go sleep…” I sighed happily, remembering some of the oldest memories I shared when I first arrived here. That was when the idea hit me, “How about I buy some hot cocoa and invite the gang at night to the fireplace in the library? I can make it fresh for everyone; it’ll be lovely.” I beamed.

Zuko looked down at me and smiled fondly. His eyes softened as he stared at me with such intensity that I completely forgot that we were in the middle of the market. Before I could realize what he was doing, Zuko raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek, “You have a piece of hair on your face…” he spoke softly. I blushed, “This is the second day in the row I happen to have something on my face…” I grumbled. He chuckled before leaning in close to my ear, he warm breath sending tingles down my back, “I guess I have to start thinking of better excuses.”

Instantly I slapped his arm as he laughed at my evident flushed expression; a mixture of pure happiness, bashfulness, and infatuation. “It would be an honour knowing you would go through all that trouble for me,” I smiled and shook my head, “I think it would be a great way for us to spend some time with one another.” With that, I unlaced my arm from Zuko and went to the vendor to order some chocolate.

The owner was an older lady, and her children were busy attending to other customers. Thankfully, the customers were so busy ordering they didn’t seem to notice me squeezing by to place an order. Once I finally reached the lady and was about to speak, she smiled hugely at me and handed me a bag. I was confused, and before I could utter a word she spoke, “Enjoy yourself, the way he looks at you was the same way my late husband used to look at me. He’s a keeper.” She said. My mouth dropped when I realized what she was getting at, but before I could say anything, a customer came in front of me and began ordering from her.

I rushed back to Zuko with the bag in hand, feeling guilty that I didn’t even get to pay her. “You got it already?” He said stunned. I nodded my head, and without thinking twice, I wrapped my arm tightly around his, snuggling against him. The warmth that radiated off his body was euphoric. Zuko seemed to notice, but he didn’t push me off, rather, he tightly brought my arm closer to his body, “Why don’t you just warm yourself up?” I lifted a brow at him, confused. _Warm myself up?_ “How am I supposed to do that? I’m just a wat- Oh! That vendor over there sells amazing local teas!” I hooted. 

Before finishing my sentence we rushed to the next vendor, trying to buy the best teas for his Uncle.

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, my Lady?” Kima asked once again. I poured the last set of hot cocoa into warmed mugs. I spent the last two hours baking chocolate chip cookies with homemade hot cocoa, making a mental note that I would have to thank the vendor for giving me premium chocolate for free. The marshmallows and sprinkles were laying on the counter thankfully, and I quickly began garnishing the drinks.

“Don’t bother Kima, I’ve asked multiple times, but she insists on doing it by herself.” A baker spoke. Kima crossed her arms and gave me a knowing glance, “Is this all for _you-know-who_?” I blushed and stopped garnishing, running to grab the cookies from the oven. “N-no, I just thought it would be a cute way for us to spend some time together,” I said quickly, _too fast_. Kima and the baker shrugged their shoulders, “The mugs here are for you two, and I set aside an earlier patch of cookies for the staff.”

The baker eagerly took a mug and cookie from the platter that was already set aside and had cooled down. “Thank you; I bet they’re as good as they smell.” The baker said as he walked out of the kitchen. Kima walked over towards me as I began moving the cookies to a well-decorated platter, _they would have cooled down by the time I brought them over to the library…_ Kima grabbed her mug and a cookie, “ _So…_ I see you wore what I picked out for you…” Kima started. I gave her a knowing look, and she laughed, “Okay, okay, I won’t ask.” She said as she began leaving, “But just to let you know _who-shall-not-be-named_ is coming.” With that, she left.

My eyes widen and as if on cue Zuko came waltzing into the kitchen. He seemed very out of place, to the point that I caught myself chuckling a bit. It’s not every day you see a Fire Lord in a kitchen. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you need any help?” I smiled and nodded, “Do you mind grabbing the tray of mugs? I’m clumsy, and I think me carrying the cookies are a safer bet.” Zuko snickered as he grabbed a tray, “When I use to work at the tea shop I never let my Uncle carry a tray.”

I raised a brow as we began walking to the library. “You used to work at a tea shop?” I asked, shocked. _The almighty Fire Lord was once a tea boy._ Zuko grinned sheepishly, “My Uncle is obsessed with teas, even opened a tea shop after the war in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. I learned a few tips and tricks along the way.” He said proudly. I smiled, “One day I’ll make some biscuits to go along with one of your famous teas.”

“You can make some biscuits for my Uncle as well; he would love to met you.” I smiled, not yet taking in what he just implied as Katara opened the library doors wide for us. Toph shouted, “About time! I was about to go to bed.” I laughed and set the tray on the coffee table that was in front of the fireplace. The library was not a huge room, but every wall was filled top to bottom with books, with one wall being an exception as that was where the fireplace was placed. Sokka and Suki were cuddled under blankets on one love couch, while Toph lazily lounged in a single armchair. There was another couch vacant, but it was apparently taken as Aang stood beside it with a blanket in hand. 

I began passing everyone a mug and napkins for their cookies, Sokka eagerly took the cup from me and took a huge gulp, “It’s been forever since you’ve baked and made hot cocoa.” Sokka groaned in pleasure as he took a bite out of his cookie. Katara smiled at me and grabbed the mug from my grasp, “The last time we did this was almost a year ago during the festivals.” I smiled at their pleasure but soon realized that the only spots left were on the ground. After I made sure everyone was settled in I made my move to sit on the floor before Zuko grabbed my arm, preventing me from resting. I raised a brow at him, confused.

“I grabbed some cushions I found at the back of the library. Here.” He said as he placed them side by side. He plopped down on the cushion with both his and my mug. I sat down and dropped a blanket on top of my lap as he passed along my hot cocoa. It was events such as these that one would see a library be this loud and hectic. Everyone laughed noisily as they joked about old times and I heard some newer stories. Sokka and Toph were the smart ones, staying silent as they stuffed their faces in the tray of cookies. Only a few minutes passed when I heard Aang whine about how he ate one cookie.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make more another time, I promise.” I said, and Aang shook his head, “I’m holding you to that promise.” He said gleefully. I smiled watching everyone so content around the fireplace. It was perfect, and during times like these, I realized how pleased I was to have such amazing friends and family. I felt a soft hand fall upon my thigh and I looked to my side to see Zuko giving me a questioning look, “Are you all right? You were zoning out…” he asked quietly, as everyone else was too busy talking to notice.

I smiled and nodded, “Sorry, I’m just happy.” I said innocently. Zuko chuckled to himself and took another sip from his mug, “Thank you for doing all of this.” I dismissed his thanks, “I wanted to do this. Don’t worry.”

“Let me help you clean up afterward?” He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, “Fine.” I said in defeat, knowing very well that he would not take no for an answer. I wrapped my hands tightly around my mug, absorbing whatever warmth was left, but within seconds I felt the area where Zuko’s hand was on my lap warm-up as well. I looked up at him surprised, but Zuko smiled, “You’re always so cold…” he softly said before resuming his conversation with Aang.

I put down my mug beside me on the floor as I rested my hands gently over his, absorbing the heat he was putting forth. I could feel his hand shift, his palm facing upwards, and I took the hint to grasp his hand. Zuko’s hands were huge in comparison to mine, another reminder of just how petite I was compared to his vast build. His fingers slowly curled up, tightly grasping my hands. I resumed talking with everyone, assuming that the hand holding went unnoticed.

I was happy, beyond happy. It was small gestures like these that made my heart flutter, as I knew I was helplessly falling for Zuko.


	6. Chapter ︳04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4000+  
> A/N: Happy reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Kilig_ **

(Tagalog/n.) The rush or the inexplicable joy one feels after seeing or experiencing something romantic.

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

Kima and I were red in the face as we laughed hysterically together. The brisk cold air was forgotten about, as Momo managed to switch himself from shoulder to shoulder, in a desperate, needy, attempt of stealing the bowl of seaweed and fish that I carried. Kima tried helplessly to grab Momo off my back, but he had bigger dreams and hopes. “I can’t grab him; he’s too fast!” Kima yelled out frustrated as Momo managed to dodge every move she made.

I giggled as Momo dug his hands and feet into my hair, making pathetic swipes at the bowl, which was at arms reach away. My beautiful bun was a mess, and my plain navy blue kimono and white cloak were all shaken up and wrinkled. _Good thing I dressed casually for this_. Appa groaned as he saw Momo take swipes as his food, clearly not amused. “Momo this isn’t for you, it’s for Appa!” I cried out, as Kima once again ran in circles around me. Momo screeched and to my utter surprise, came to a complete halt when a booming voice echoed in the barn, _“Momo, what are you doing to Yue!”_

My head snapped upwards as I saw Aang laughing, failing to maintain a face of seriousness as he tried to lecture Momo. Momo dropped from my body and quickly dashed out the barn, most likely back to the house to bother the kitchen staff. Kima gave a quick bow to Aang before rushing to my aid and grabbing the bowl from my hands and feeding Appa, who ate the food without any hesitation. Right away I took my hair out of the bun, letting my hair run loose as I fixed my kimono, “Thanks for giving some attention to Appa, I’ve been so busy I haven’t spent much time with him.” Aang said apologetically, as he walked over to me to help out.

I smiled and waved off his thanks, “No worries, I love Appa, he’s the best cuddle buddy I could ask for.” I said with a giggle. Aang laughed and gently patted Appa. “He’s the best.” Appa didn’t seem to care for the attention as he was busy eating the food that Kima held in the bowl. Aang shook his head, watching Appa eat before looking over his shoulder. I raised a brow, curious as to what he was looking for. I could hear the barn door open once again - _Fire Lord Zuko…_

Kima noticed right away, and tried her hardest to bow, “Fire Lord Zuko.” She sputtered, as she re-positioned the bowl. Appa didn’t like that Kima moved the food when she bowed, a loud huff erupting. My ears perked up, and Aang moved over slightly, and I could see Zuko begin walking over to us with a tender smile on his face.

A faint blush covered my cheeks seeing him once again. He wore a simple Fire Nation gown, quite casual from the usual outfits I have seen him wear, and his hair pulled back. The moment our eyes met I instinctively began playing with my hair, _I look like such a mess._ “Good Afternoon Ying Yue.” Zuko said, I nodded and gave him a quick courtesy, “Good Afternoon Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Did you sleep well?” Zuko asked, an innocent question but I understood the double meaning. I nodded my head, and I couldn’t help but smile, mainly remembering the events from last night. After a good hour of talking and sharing stories, we all finished our hot cocoa and cookies, and one by one we began leaving to go to bed. Everyone wanted to stay behind to help clean up, but as usual, I refused. It was only mugs and two platters anyways. In the end, it was just me and Zuko, who insisted on helping me clean - and refused to take no for an answer. But instead of cleaning up and going to bed, we ended up spending hours in the library talking about each other.

By the end of the night, I felt like I’ve known him years. I learned that Uncle Iroh was more than just his Uncle, but a father-figure. Zuko also I told me that his mother, Ursa, lived in the kingdom with his step-father and little sister Kiyi. Zuko adored his sister, and we planned another date to the market to find some gifts for her. He even spoke about some of his adventures during his time ‘chasing’ after Aang, and his odd obsession with honour, something Toph mentioned while intoxicated briefly before his visit.

I smiled and nodded my head, “I slept great, and you?” I asked shyly. Zuko chuckled, “I slept wonderfully.” From the corner of my eyes I could see Kima and Aang give each other looks, as they were completely confused at our plain, but clearly, double-meaning conversation. Both, unaware that we stayed up late talking for hours. Kima lightly tapped my shoulder, catching my attention once again. “My Lady, your cloak…” She whispered as I noticed that my outfit was still a mess from Momo.

Kima was busy balancing the food bowl, so I attempted to fix my cloak by myself. To my failure, the weight of the fabric and my hair was starting to get in the way. _This is why I need to cut my damn hair._ “Here, let me help,” Zuko said as he stepped forward. Kima looked at me grinning madly, that was when it hit me. Kima knew he would offer to help me, that sneaky bugger! Zuko began walking behind me, as I nervously pushed my hair to one side so he could help me center my cloak.

I could feel his hands brush against the skin on my neck, as he grasped the neckline, helping me reposition the fabric. I blushed, remembering that just last night I was holding those hands, and boy were they soft. _How does a Firebender manage to keep such soft hands?_ Once the cloak was centred again, I could feel his hands smoothly run back up the hemline and found him tracing ever so gently along my neck. I could feel goosebumps appear, it was such a delicate touch, but I knew what he was outlining. _He noticed my tattoo._

With a swift motion, he stepped back and placed his hands on my shoulders, “Better?” He whispered, his lips barely touched my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck and my blush redden. I anxiously pressed my hands against my chest, “Mm-hmm.” I looked back to face Aang, as he tried to process the whole situation that was unfolding in front of him. Aang raised a brow at me, and I gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes before finally coughing.

Zuko dropped his hands from my shoulders before walking to stand beside Aang once again. “So what brought you two out here in the barn?” I asked as I kneeled to pet Appa. Also a pathetic excuse to regain my composure after that intimate moment, a moment I enjoyed a bit _too much_. Aang looked at Zuko, who finally spoke up. “Aang and Katara invited me to dinner, at a seafood restaurant. I remember you telling me you liked seafood, would you mind being my date for the evening?” I could see Kima redirect her gaze from them to Appa in a second, internally fangirling for me. _He remembers me telling him I loved seafood last night._ “I would love to go with you,” I said happily.

Zuko grinned, “Meet me at the front entrance again, in front of the fountain?” I nodded my head, “I promise.” Aang clapped his hands and smiled, “Then it’s set, we’ll see you later Yue.” Aang said excitedly, as they both moved to leave. Just as they were about to walk out, I saw Aang discretely pointing at Zuko’s back with a _‘really’_ expression. I shrugged my shoulders but gave him a gummy smile, only for Aang to provide me with a thumbs up. I giggled, hearing the barn door shut behind them - they left.

Before I could even process what had happened Kima jumped up and gripped my shoulders, “I may be stepping out of my place, but _this_ needs to be addressed.” I giggled as I fell against Appa, who happily snuggled back as he had finished his food and was ready for a nap. Kima sat on the ground and crossed her arms, “So, I’ve been talking with Fire Lord Zuko’s maid, Lia, and she told me that he didn’t go to bed until late last night. But she heard some female giggles before he arrived in bed. Care to explain?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “We stayed up late talking.”

“ _Just_ talking?”

“Just talking! I promise.” Kima huffed and gave me a knowing look, “Now we need to make sure we pick out one hell of an outfit for tonight. This is no longer a ‘ _trying to catch his attention’;_ this is _‘making sure you are the only thing he pays attention to’_ situation.”

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

Zuko came from behind as he pulled the chair back for me to sit down. Carefully, I sat down across from Katara, as Zuko gently placed his hands on my shoulders before leaning over to my ear, “Comfortable?” He asked. I titled my head to face him slightly and nodded, “Thank you.” I spoke. Zuko backed away and sat on the chair next to me, as Katara and Aang both eyed each other.

We were in a beautiful restaurant, a high-class one as a matter of fact. Along the windows were bystanders who stared through the glass, mouths hanging open as they stared at the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko in awe. It was a rare sight for the Southern Tribe, to see two highly regarded people in a restaurant having a meal. Zuko scanned the menu, reading all the exotic dishes in front of him, while I was in my glory and ready to indulge in food. _Hot cocoa and now this, I’m in the spirit world._

“What would you recommend?” Zuko asked, as he slightly nudged my elbow. I perked up and leaned over to his side, scanning the menu with him. “Hmm, I would go with the arctic hen with a seafood soup of your choice. The arctic hen is seasoned with spices that you would be familiar with, besides the meat being an arctic hen.” I said with a giggle, “I would get a small portion for the seafood soup you order. Although it’s yummy, it can be a bit off-putting if you don’t usually eat seafood.” Zuko nodded, taking into consideration my input.

Within minutes the waiter came with our wine and took our orders. “So, how is the Southern Water Tribe treating you?” Aang asked. Zuko smiled as he reached for the bottle of wine, and began pouring our glasses, “I’m enjoying it, I would have come here sooner if I had known I would enjoy it as much as I have.” He said as he glanced over me while filling my glass. I smiled and took the drink from him and took a sip. Katara’s eyes narrowed as she glanced over Zuko and me repeatedly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. How is Mai may I ask?” Katara said, but the tone she used was different. It was not as cheerful as Aang’s, _what’s she trying to do?_ Zuko frowned and placed his wine down, “I prefer not to discuss Mai, we have better things to talk about.” He replied, but like before; his tone was different. I smiled and awkwardly took another sip from my wine. Aang glanced over at Katara, seemingly just as puzzled as I was. “Suki told me you two went to the market yesterday, isn’t it amazing? I always leave with a full belly.” Aang said as he tried to change the tense atmosphere.

Katara crossed her arms, and I ignored her evident discontent. _What’s wrong with her?_ Zuko smiled and nodded, “Ying Yue took me yesterday and showed me around, we’re going there again so I can buy some gifts for my little sister.” Aang grinned, “You can find some nice souvenirs there. Later this week I have to take you for a ride with Appa and show you the landscape. There is just something about the endless fields of snow that can help you relax.” Zuko nodded, “I can imagine…” They continued their small talk, but I couldn’t help but notice the eeriness radiating off Katara, _something is wrong. Katara is never angry, especially while eating seafood, one of her favourite meals._

At that very moment, our waiter came and began placing our meals in front of us. I looked over at Zuko, watching Zuko’s face expression as he cautiously observed the food served. He didn’t seem like a picky eater, but he was definitely unfamiliar with Southern Water Tribe cuisine as his nose scrunched up and he looked entirely out of place. I giggled and placed my hand on his shoulder, “If you don’t like it just ask for it to go, I can cook you something at home.” I whispered. He looked at me relieved, and I shuffled back to my seat.

Katara frowned and quickly began indulging in her food, as she way-to-aggressively stabbed at her fish. I kicked Aang under the table and looked over at Katara. Aang shrugged his shoulders and mouthed _‘I don’t know.’_ We all began eating, and thankfully, after a bit of persuading with my eyes Zuko ended up eating his meal, and in fact, enjoyed the arctic hen. Although he did ask for the seafood soup to go and whispered to me “Feel free to eat it as a late night meal.” I laughed, and he grinned, _he is adorable._

Zuko came around my side and pulled back my seat, helping me sit up. Just as I was about to reach for my cloak, he swiftly grabbed it and held it up, “Let me.” I smiled and let him wrap the fabric around my body, as I pushed my hair to the side once again, making the beautiful loose curls Kima did to my hair fall to my side. Zuko’s hands once again slide along my shoulder before delicately tracing the pattern on my neck, “I’ve never noticed this before…” he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, as I pushed my hair back, “Every girl has a least one secret.” I teased as I wrapped my arm around his.

Zuko smirked, “A Princess with some secrets, I wonder what other secrets you are hiding…" He spoke in a low tone. I blushed, suddenly my confidence fading as he gave me such a look, a look that was different from his usual soft glances. I was so lost in his golden eyes that Katara’s dry cough brought me back to reality, and before I could realize what was happening she linked arms with me and swiftly pulled me away from Zuko, “Let’s get going, it’s already dark outside.”

I faced back to see a dumbfounded Zuko and Aang who stood at the table still. I looked at Katara, I knew her long enough to know something was bothering her. Her eyes looked swarmed with thoughts as she walked hastily, “Katara what is wrong?” I whispered harshly as we walked through the doors. Katara huffed, “Nothing.” I rolled my eyes and took my arm out of her hold, “Something is up, you never act like this.” I crossed my arms, and I could see Zuko and Aang catching up. Katara frowned, “We can talk later.”

I looked at Katara worriedly, before making my way back to Zuko and linking arms with him. _What’s up with her tonight?_ Unconsciously I gripped Zuko’s arm tightly and bit my lip, as Zuko softly gripped my hand, “Everything okay?” He asked. My eyes widen, and I gave him a small smile, “Perfect.”

**⋰△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱▽⋰** **△⋱**

Kima wiped the steam away from my mirror and helped me towel dry my long hair. We gossiped about the events of tonight during my rose petal bath before I touched upon Katara’s strange behaviour. “Katara is not like that…” Kima pondered. I huffed and crossed my arms, “Everything was perfect, but she made it so awkward.” Kima frowned and threw the towel away in the laundry. “Something must be wrong; she didn’t say a word to you?” She asked again.

I sat up and shook my head, “Nothing. As soon as we got home, she went straight to her bedroom with Aang. Maybe tomorrow she’ll talk to me?” Kima shook her head and shrugged, “I’m just as lost as you are my Lady.” I nodded as Kima stood up and we both exited the bathroom. “Thank you for the bath, I appreciate it,” I said as Kima began grabbing her bag and coat. She smiled and gave me a quick hug, “Anything for you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I nodded, and with that, she said her goodnight and left. I huffed as I went back over to my bedpost and grabbed my robe. Although it was late, and I knew I should be heading off to bed, I was still riding off a high after today’s events. I left my room and began walking to the kitchen, ready to make a tea.

Events from today flashed throughout my mind, but more specifically the way Zuko gripped my shoulders and delicately touched my neck. A cold shiver ran up my back, remembering the way he looked at me at the restaurant and how he traced my tattoo. It was a look he never gave me before; it was different from his gentleman gazes filled with care. This time it was more, _sensual?_ I slapped my cheeks and turned the corner in the hallway, just as I was about to step inside the kitchen I bumped into something, well, more like _someone._

I pouted as I rubbed my head achingly, “A-are you okay?” A deep voice spoke with concern. I looked up only to see Zuko looking down with worry written all over his face. I groaned and stopped rubbing my head, “I’m okay…but what are you wearing? Armour?” I whined. Zuko chuckled and patted my head softly, “Well, if you consider muscles a form of armour, then yes.” I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm; sometimes he was way too cocky for his good. _Although he had every right…_

Zuko laughed and rubbed his arm playfully as if I had hurt him. “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked. Zuko raised a mug filled with fresh steaming tea, “Don’t you have a maid to get you stuff like that?” I said with a raised brow. Zuko grinned and pointed his chin at me, “What about you? Why are you here?”

“To get tea.”

“Don’t you have an assistant to get you that?” He said mockingly.

“She went home.”

“Mine went to bed already.” He shot back and laughed at my defeated look. I crossed my arms, looking annoyed, but truthfully, I was enjoying every minute of this pointless banter. “You can’t sleep tonight?” Zuko asked as he moved aside, letting me step into the kitchen. It was empty, although I was not surprised as almost all of the workers besides the guards had gone home already. I shook my head and leaned against the counter, “I can’t sleep at all.” I said as I gazed out the window.

I could see the beautiful Southern lights dancing in the sky, the first time in a while that I have witnessed such a sight. It had been snowing for weeks, keeping the skies cloudy, although today was the first night the skies were clear… My eyes widen, and before Zuko noticed, I ran up to him. “Zuko, would you like to go on an adventure?” I asked excitedly. Zuko looked at me with wide eyes, completely taken aback by my bold statement.

“Adventure? Like what?” he asks, clearly interested but also weary. I smiled and pulled him towards the window. He put down his tea on the counter as I pushed him, “Remember when I first took you to your room, and I told you about the Southern lights?” Zuko nodded and pointed outside. “You said you often sneak outside to the- you want to go to the cliff?” He said as he sharply turned out. I smiled innocently, “This may be the only chance you get. You need clear skies, and it’s been snowing for weeks. Today is the first time it stopped, and it may be the last.”

Zuko grinned mischievously before lazily wrapping an arm around my shoulder, “That means sneaking out of here. The guards won’t let us leave that easily.” I smiled and leaned forward, “What’s wrong, scared?” I said in a teasing tone. Zuko leaned forward as well, “This whole time I thought you were an innocent Princess, turns out you are quite naughty.” I blushed, and I swiftly ducked under his arm as I dashed to the kitchen exit, “I can meet you in a few minutes at the entrance.” Zuko shook his head, “Where are you going, grabbing your snowshoes?”

I titled my head, confused. Zuko grinned and waltzed over to me, “If we are going to do this, we are going to go now, as is.” He said. I looked at him shocked, “I need something to keep me warm, we are just wearing pyjamas.” Zuko wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I could feel a sudden wave of heat, “You got me to keep you warm, remember?” He whispered in my ear. I blushed, and I bashfully looked the other way, _boy he knows how to flirt when he wants to._

“Fine, let’s do this,” I said, and with that, we quietly walked in the hallway. I was stunned at how many guards were posted around the home. I guess with Fire Lord Zuko here; security has tightened. Multiple times we were forced into awkward, cramped corners to hide, but after a few minutes, we finally succeeded at finding a door that was not guarded and led outside. The cold wind made my silk robe seem like ice against my skin. I gasped at the sudden cold, and Zuko tightly wrapped his arm around my shoulders, “Don’t worry, I got you.” He said, and right away I felt a sudden force of warmth wrap around my body. “Lead the way, Princess.”

Without another word, we began trekking through the snow. It was only a matter of minutes that the house looked tiny, the farther we walked. I could start hearing the waves crashing against each other, and I knew we were close. I eagerly walked faster, as our warm breath caused clouds of fog around us. It was a powerful wave crashing against ice that caused my eyes to widen in anticipation. “Do you hear that?” I asked. Zuko stopped walking and carefully listened. “Is that…water?” He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand and began dashing. Zuko ran behind me, keeping up as I ran up the hill, _this is it…_

We both stopped right at the edge of the cliff. Beneath our feet was nothing but a long way down to the cold waters. Zuko’s eyes widen as the sky was pitch black besides the colourful display of nature above us. “It’s beautiful…” Zuko spoke quietly, completely mesmerized at the sight. The Southern lights danced in the sky, and ribbons of colours intertwined with each other. The sea reflected each movement, making the sky seem vast, almost like we were both floating in the heavens.

I tightly snuggled against Zuko, absorbing all the warmth I could. His arm wrapped around my waist, as we stood together in each other’s embrace, looking at the stars. I smiled happily, never did I think I would do this. Be in my pyjamas, in the middle of the night, with Fire Lord Zuko. Yet, here I was. I rested my head against Zuko’s chest, hearing his even heartbeat. It was this moment that I knew; _I like Zuko._


	7. Chapter ︳05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4300+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Ultracrepidarian_ **

_(English/n.) Someone who gives opinions on matters far beyond his or her knowledge._

* * *

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

I raised my arms high, letting my dual swords come together and form a hard wall above me as I grounded my feet in the dirt. Sokka jumped up high and crashed his sword against mine, I tensed, not letting up my hold as his weight weighted down my tired arms. I stood my ground and with a final grunt, managed to force Sokka to jump backward. With one smooth movement, I parted my swords and held them to my side into an offensive position. We were both panting and a sweaty mess, paring for the past hour or two now.

“You still gotta teach me that,” Sokka said with a grin as he pointed at my dual swords and began to straighten out. He was no longer in a fighting stance, and instead, Sokka’s shoulders relaxed as he started fanning himself. I smiled and swiftly placed my swords in the sheaths that were strapped along my bare back. I took a heavy breath, trying to pace my breathing. I was tired, more than just tired, as I stayed up a lot later than I had anticipated but still woke up early to train with Sokka.

Sokka plopped onto the ground, his back pressed against the dirt, as he looked up at the ceiling. “It’s been a while since we’ve duelled like that,” Sokka spoke lazily. I walked over to him, sitting beside him. He was right; we use to train together all the time with Aang, reminding me of the good old times. Sokka’s skills have improved, and we were neck-to-neck regarding swordsmanship. “I know, I still kicked your ass,” I said back sarcastically. Sokka snickered and gave me a toothy grin, “You know I let you win, I like making people feel good about themselves.” I laughed at Sokka; this guy is something else.

_“I thought you guys were supposed to be training, not sun-bathing.”_

We both turned to face the entrance, to see Katara standing at the doorway. Her hands were on her hips, and I took notice of how little she has changed over the years. She still wore her hair pulled back with braids, and continued wearing her Southern Water Tribe dress with tights underneath. The only thing that changed about Katara was her more mature facial features. “You came to train with us?’ Sokka asked as he rolled over on his belly. Katara shook her head, “I came to see if Yue was here.” As she quickly glanced over to me before shifting back to Sokka.

Sokka snorted and rolled onto his back again, “And you came to check here? This is the last place she would be.” I raised a brow, curious. _Does she not like training? It would explain why she doesn’t warm herself; maybe she has never learned how to Firebend properly, controlling one’s body temperature is a difficult skill._ “Does she not fight?” I asked. Sokka sat up straight and shook his head, “No actually, quite the opposite. She’s a fucking monster. Last time we fought she kicked our asses so hard I didn’t tease her for a month straight.” Sokka spoke with a bit of fear in his voice as a cold shiver ran up his back.

_She can fight?_ I couldn't help but be a bit surprised; _But if she could fight why did she not use her bending to warm herself up? Is she pretending that she can’t warm herself so I can do it? That brat…_ Sokka seemed to have noticed my confusion because he laughed, “She is strong, fast, and a quick thinker. Yue could take us all-on with her hands tied behind her back. BUT, she doesn’t fight unless it’s a life-death situation.”

“How did you get her to fight against you guys?”

“Master Pakku asked, and she’s too nice to say no to an elder. But that was almost two years ago since we’ve last seen her bend.”

I couldn’t help but be confused, _why would a Waterbending Master care to see a Firebender?_ Before I could ask, Katara coughed loudly, “Well slackers; I’m going to go recheck her room. I have to talk to her.” Before I could thank Katara for inviting me last night for dinner, she left. Maybe it’s better that way; she seemed upset last night, at who, who knows, but I don’t want to get in the middle of it.

That was when my mind drifted back to Ying Yue. The more I heard about her, the more mysterious she was. _Who was she?_ Around me, she was like a bundle of happiness and innocence, yet what Sokka just told me made her seem like a killing machine… She was different. Something about her made me want to get closer and closer, like what is up with that tattoo? It didn’t look like a small piece at all. _If only I pulled down the dress slightly…_

“So…, how are you and Mai? Suki told me about the other day.” Sokka spoke, interrupting me from my train of thought. I groaned annoyed, and it was my turn to fall on the ground beside Sokka. I covered my face in pure annoyance as I clenched my jaw, _why is everyone so interested in her?_ “I can’t stand her,” I spoke bitterly, for the first time in a while I just let the overflowing anger revolving her go. Sokka laughed, “Wow, big surprise. I wonder what gave that away, maybe the time she threw tea at your face, or maybe when you told her you would kick her out of the kingdom for the hundredth time this month.”

I let my hands slide up to my hair as I rubbed my head out of pure frustration. “I don’t _hate her_. At the day end of the day, I do care and hope for the best for her, just not with me.” Sokka huffed, knowing all too well what I meant with that statement. “Doesn’t help that we are technically engaged.” This time Sokka turned sharply towards me with bulging eyes, “I’m sorry, what?” I laughed at his expression, a face filled with conflicting emotions as he was not sure whether to congratulate me or cry.

“Not engaged, _engaged._ The council is looking for potential wives, and they think Mai is the best option.” I said, but the look on Sokka’s face told me he was not satisfied with my answer. “Mai has royal status, and we have a history. The only problem is that we can’t stand breathing the same air, let alone be in a room long enough to get married, that’s why I refuse to marry her. But regardless, I’m still engaged, just with _no one_.” Sokka let out a long breath, “I was going to kill you.” Sokka said as he took another deep breath. I raised a brow at him, “Why, you wanted to marry me?” I said mockingly. Sokka gave me a fake laugh before he crossed his arms, “Although we would make a great couple, I have Suki. But I wanted to make sure you weren’t just playing around with Yue.”

Within seconds I sat up straight and looked at Sokka, surprised by his blunt statement. “I see the way you two look at each other, and how you tease her. You guys might as well attach hearts to your eyes at how obvious you two are.” I could feel my mouth hang open, as I was unable to get a word out. _This is it; he is going to kill me._ Sokka grinned noticing my speechless stance. “Zuko, I have one question for you.” He paused and eyed me carefully, as he crossed his legs, “Do you like Yue?”

I could feel my cheeks slightly redden being asked such a point-blank question about my feelings. It was awkward, uncomfortable; I was not exactly an emotional guy. Sure, I liked teasing and being sarcastic, but this was new territory. Yet, something in me wanted to scream out _yes_ to Sokka. I couldn’t help but smile remembering the way Ying Yue’s eyes lit up whenever something excited or interested her, or whenever she was embarrassed she would smack my arm. _I’m more emotionally invested in her than I thought… I never felt this strongly for Mai, and we were together for years._

Sokka smirked, evidently enjoying my crumbling composure. With a deep breath, I spoke, “I guess you could say I’m interested…” I carefully worded, unsure of whether or not Sokka was trying to lure me to my death. Sokka eyed me, giving a glance that he was not buying my _‘I’m interested’_ plea. I felt cornered, not expecting us to be talking about this after we trained. With a huff I rubbed the back of my neck, “Fine, I do like her. But it’s not what it seems, sure I tease her, but I am not playing around with her. I like her, a lot.” I manage to blurt out, more than I had intended and found myself a blubbering mess. _Look at me, a ruler of a nation yet a stupid five-second conversation about a girl has been stuttering and uttering nonsense._

The way Sokka was looking at me made it seem like I just asked him for her hand in marriage. However, to my utter surprise, Sokka didn’t kill me.

Before I could even process what was happening Sokka gave me his hand, which I grasped. “Fire Lord Zuko, I give you my blessing. She seems to like you back too, trust me, she doesn’t let just anyone tease her like how you do.” I smiled and shook his hand, “Thanks man, I appreciate it. As Fire Lord, I promise that I’ll treat her like a Queen.” Sokka grinned and patted my shoulder, “I bet you will, plus, if you ever hurt her, I will kill you.” I laughed as he leaned over and gave me a quick hug, “Make her happy.”

_I promise._

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

I was utterly flustered at all the ruckus going on in my bedroom, being that my bedroom was never the hub for gatherings such as these. Toph laid along my bed with her hands behind her head, still wearing her nightwear. Suki, on the other hand, laid along the end of my bed on her tummy as she rested on her elbows. They were grinning madly as I grabbed an elastic and pulled my hair up into a loose bun. _“You’re finally awake sleepy head,”_ Toph said. I rubbed my eyes as I looked outside and took note that the sun was shining brightly.

“What time is it?” I asked, completely stunned. _Did I oversleep?_ I may not be a morning person, but I was not one to sleep in either. Toph snorted, “It’s almost lunchtime!” Toph shouted. My eyes widen, _I overslept_. I rubbed my face again trying to regain my composure. “What time did you go to bed?” Suki asked.

“Zuko and I stayed out longer then I realized…” I grumbled as I yawned loudly once again, still trying to awaken fully. I could feel the bed shift suddenly, as Toph sat upwards, “You and Zuko?” Toph yelled out, while Suki looked at me like I had three heads. At that moment I realized, I messed up. _I was totally not supposed to say that._ “N-not like that. We went out with Aang and Katara last night, remember?” Hoping they would buy my lame excuse, however, I should’ve known better.

Toph let out a sarcastic laugh, “We ain’t stupid Princess.” I twiddled with my fingers, realizing that I slipped up. “So you two stayed up all night, together, alone?” Suki asked; every word she said hinting at a darker and more scandalous idea. I flushed and placed my hands against my cheeks, “No, no, no! It wasn’t like that.” I said, giving up. “We went out to see the Southern lights last night, and then we went to bed.” Suki’s mouth opened, and before she could comment I rushed in, “In _separate_ beds!”

Suki grinned, knowing that both her and Toph were cornering me. “So. You two went out… to see the lights? And then went to bed, in _separate_ beds, and that’s it?” Suki said, not entirely believing me. I smiled and nodded, remembering the events of yesterday. It was completely spontaneous. The last thing I would thought was Zuko and me sneaking off in the middle of the night to see the lights. I couldn’t help but smile to myself, remembering how we snuggled under the lights, _how warm I was in his arms…_

The smile on my face must have grown because I could hear Toph snickering, “She’s smiling like an idiot isn’t she?” Toph asked. Suki giggled, “You know it. So, nothing else happened between you two?” Suki pressed on. I shook my head, “Nothing happened during that time. We just looked at the sky.” I said defensively. “ _That time_ , so something has happened between you two other times?” Suki spoke. Toph laughed, “Her heartbeat is going crazy, she's hiding something.” I crossed my arms and pouted.

“I wasn’t hiding anything…I just didn’t have time to tell you guys…” I mumbled, which was true. The past few days have been hectic, and although Zuko came to relax, we still had duties. Suki’s face lit up at the newfound information, “Spill it!”

“And don’t lie or leave anything out, my detective skills are fully activated,” Toph said.

I threw my arms up in the air in defeat; _these guys were never going to let this go unless I told them everything._ “Nothing crazy happened… _I just awkwardly thought he was going to kiss me twice and he felt up my tattoo,_ ” I spoke, making sure I mumbled the last part. However, my hopes of quickly saying the last part so it would go unnoticed failed as Suki and Toph literally jumped up in the bed and were sitting up straight with their mouths dropped and eyes wide open. “If you don’t go into details this instant I swear I’ll bury you under whatever dirt I can find in this snowy mess and leave you there,” Toph shouted.

I whined and crossed my arms, beginning to retell them of all the moments I shared with Zuko. There was not much to tell, yet I found myself talking a lot longer then I had initially thought, _I guess a lot more did happen then even I realized._ Not once did the two interrupt as I told them about the hand-holding, teasing, and face touching. When I finally finished, they were both sitting right in front of me, fully engaged, as we were huddled together. _We look like children telling stories._

It was Suki who finally spoke up after I was finished. “So, I guess the real question here is, do you like Zuko?” I bit my lip as I awkwardly fiddled around with my fingers. The truth was, I was falling head over heels for Zuko. At first, I figured it was some stupid infatuation that would go away after a day, but instead, the feelings just intensified to something bigger. I wanted to spend time with him, find out more about him, and continue being with him. “You’re quiet; you like him don’t you?” Toph asked, but to my surprise, her tone was not her usual roughness but slightly soft.

I looked up at them both, nervously playing with my fingers, “I-I do…I mean, I don’t know. I’m a complete idiot when it comes to this stuff.” I huffed, completely distraught at these strange feelings. I was such a novice when it came to relationships; my only real relationship is with work for the past three years. Suki smiled and patted my shoulder, “I told you he was handsome.” I rolled my eyes, “And you failed to mention that he was incredibly charming and sweet.“

Suki laughed and crossed her arms, “Well it sounds like to me that you two are falling for each other, and this is the first time I’ve ever seen him act like this before.” Toph nodded in agreeance, “He wasn’t even this nice to Mai.” That was when I was reminded, _Mai._ The few times she was brought up Zuko did not seem happy, _was I right, was she an ex-lover of his?_ “Who is Mai?” I asked. Toph crossed her arms and shrugged, “His girlfriend a while back. But it’s over so don’t bother worrying about it, Princess.” I frowned, not convinced.

They may have been over with, but if people were still asking about her and she still lived at the kingdom, then she must be someone important. Suki seemed to notice my uncertainty because she spoke up, “She knew Zuko since childhood, she is an elite member of the Fire Nation because her father was a General. Unfortunately, her father tried to revolt against Zuko’s reign, and it resulted in their family being dismissed from the kingdom. But Zuko felt bad for them, so he let them live in the kingdom on the condition that Mai’s mother continues serving as one of the painters.”

I crossed my arms and dazed out; _he was sweet… despite them no longer being together he still cared enough about her and her family._ A loud knock interrupted my thoughts, and Toph shouted for them to enter. Katara opened the door and looked surprised to see us all snuggled up in our sleepwear on my bed, “What’s going on over here?” Katara asked, surprised to see all the girls here. “Princess is telling us about her love adventures with our royal pain in the ass,” Toph said with a yawn as she plopped back onto the bed.

Katara’s eyes widen, and she looked at me with a mixture of emotions, the same feelings that painted her face last night. I frowned, not wanting them to discuss such matters so openly since I have yet to learn about what triggered Katara last night. Before I could utter another word Suki cut me off, “You bet, and they almost kissed, twice.” Suki gushed, remembering the details. My eyes widen, and I smacked Suki’s arm, “And I saw you two sneak out last night.” Katara added in a low tone. “We weren’t sneaking around; we’re adults,” I said annoyed.

Katara frowned and crossed her arms, “Yue, I don’t want to come in between you and Zuko. But be careful.” She spoke carefully. I sat up straighter as I wanted to understand what she was trying to imply. _Was this what was upsetting her last night?_ “I don’t know what you mean…” I said slowly. Katara shook her head, “Zuko is Fire Lord. He can’t be caught in a romantic relationship with a Waterbender, nevermind someone without a royal status of some kind.” She spoke so matter-a-factly.

I frowned as I was trying to decipher what she was telling me. “But Zuko’s mom wasn’t royalty.” Argued Toph. Katara let out a long breath, “She may not have had royal status, but she was the granddaughter of the Avatar so she earned the respect that royals would usually have had.” Toph shrugged, “True enough, guess you’re out of luck Princess.” Before plopping back onto the bed. I was not so easily content with her response, “So, you want me just to ignore my feelings?” I asked, slightly annoyed. Katara huffed and shook her head once again, “I’m not telling you to ignore your feelings for him, but contain them, both of you. I don’t want you two to start something that can’t last.”

Suki frowned, seeming also dissatisfied with Katara’s opinion. “Sure Yue may not have royal status, but she does here. It may not be equal, but it’s something.” Suki proposed. Katara shrugged, “I guess, but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s a Waterbender.” I could feel my lips pucker up and my annoyance build within me, “What does my Waterbending have in regards to my relationship?” I asked. Katara’s eye twitched, and I could tell she was beginning to get annoyed with my inability to let it go, “Because Fire Lord can’t have the next heir to the throne be a Waterbender!” She said annoyed.

“We aren’t even dating, let alone planning for offspring!” I rebutted back. Katara rolled her eyes, “That’s the point. These are things that he has to think about, regardless of how new the relationship is.” I huffed, not pleased at all by her attitude, or this conversation as a whole. “Is this what was upsetting you last night and you had to talk about to me so badly? Is that why you brought up Mai, his ex-girlfriend, at dinner?” I asked angrily. Suki looked at both me and Katara, noticing that the argument was starting to escalate.

Toph looked utterly baffled, “Although you have a point Katara, bringing up Zuko’s ex during dinner, that’s low.” Katara threw her arms up into the air, “You know, I’m just trying to prevent a train wreck from happening. That’s it. So enjoy being Zuko’s plaything for the remainder of his time here because you two will never happen!” She shouted. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out the room. I looked down at my lap, gripping the blankets tightly.

_Plaything, is that all I am to Zuko?_ Suki reached over and gently touched my hand, “Yue, although I think Katara brought up some important things to think about, Zuko is not one to play with people’s feelings…” She started. Toph stood up and began walking towards the door, “Katara is calm until pushed. But unlike you two, I think Katara is right. Don’t start something that won’t last. Just enjoy the romance. Or…”

Toph stopped before opening the door, “Prove us both wrong. Make us eat our words and regret ever doubting you two. Be the couple that everyone gossips about. Be the couple that everyone wants to be. Prove to not just us, but the world wrong, and make sure they never doubt you two again.”

**_~ Katara ~_ **

I stormed into my bedroom and shut the door roughly behind me. _I messed up. I should have never said those things, the look on her face._ I sat on the bed and held my face in my hands, _but she does not get it. They can’t be together._ My head shot upwards as Aang opened the bathroom door, worried. “Sweetie, was that you who slammed the door?” I nodded my head before drowning myself back into my thoughts.

Aang frowned and quickly rushed over to my side, kneeling before me. “What’s wrong? You’ve been like this since last night. You haven’t spoken a word to me. Did I do something wrong?” Aang asked as he cupped my hands. I huffed and looked at Aang. “It’s not you. It’s Zuko and Yue.” I said.

Aang looked at me confused, “What about them?” he asked, not understanding what I was trying to get at. I groaned, “Did you not see them during dinner last night? The way he touched her shoulders and neck or the way she teased him and looked at him? That is the look of lovers, the look we give to each other!” I said upset. Aang stood up crossed his arms, “I’m sorry, I don’t get your point. Shouldn’t you be happy that your sister and my best friend are interested in each other? That they look at each other the same way we do?”

I groaned before slamming my hands against my knees, “That’s the problem. They come from two different worlds. How is a Fire Lord, ruler of a nation going to tell his citizens that he is marrying a Waterbender with no royal blood?” I asked. Aang frowned and rubbed his neck, “The same way I would tell the world that I am marrying you.” He said. My eyes widen in surprise as Aang continued to talk. “When the war ended, I tried to force people to go back to their nations. But you showed me that the war caused changes. That the world is no longer divided into four nations, but a mixture of the nations. You made me realize that if I forced people to go back to the Fire Nation and others to stay at the Earth Nation, I would be no better than Fire Lord Ozai. I would be separating loved ones.”

I crossed my arms, “But we’re different…” I tried to argue. Aang shook his head before he gently cupped my cheeks, “Even if there happened to be another Airbender out there in the world, and I could have kids with her to ensure the linage of Airbenders, I wouldn’t do it. The truth is, I’m completely in love with you. I prefer to lose everything than lose you. So what makes you think Zuko wouldn’t do the same for Yue?” I closed my eyes and rested my head against Aang’s chest.

Aang chuckled before gently kissing my head, “You’re my voice of reason.” I mumbled against Aang. Aang chuckled, “And you are the reason why I work hard, I work to make sure the world is safe, not for me, but you and our future.” I pulled back and smiled, “I guess I should go apologize to Yue.” Aang nodded, and with that, I stood up and walked towards my bedroom door.

As I turned the corner to go down her bedroom hallway, Sokka bumped into me. I couldn’t help but cover my nose at his stench, “You stink!” I complained loudly. Sokka grinned and walked down the hallway with me, “Zuko and I just finished practice. Actually, crazy story. Did you know Zuko is engaged with Mai? Well, not en-”. I could feel my blood run cold as I stopped dead in my tracks, “Engaged? He is _engaged?_ ” I asked.

Sokka looked at me confused, “Yeah but-”

“Thanks, Sokka, talk to you later,” I said hurriedly before I rushed back to my bedroom. All reason was gone, I was not going to let Zuko hurt my sister, _over my dead body._


	8. Chapter ︳06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4500+  
> A/N: Happy reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_La Douleur Exquise_ **

_(French/n.) The heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable._

* * *

****

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

Little flakes of snow continued to fall and stick itself to the outside of my windows. A small sigh left my lips as I cradled my face in my hands, leaning against my vanity and continued to stare aimlessly at the falling snow. Suki and Toph went, using the excuse that they had to get ready for the day, but most likely since they knew I needed some space; to breathe, to _think_. The truth was, as upset as I was at Katara, deep down I knew she had a point. Yet, I couldn’t let myself sink in the truths of her statements.

It hurt — a lot. I huffed and covered my face completely. It was stupid to be this upset, I had just met Zuko, yet the thought of _this…_ whatever _this_ was, not being able to turn into something more because of my bending hurt. It was one thing for us not to be together because some asshole said so, but it’s another thing when **you** are the reason why a relationship couldn’t work. Even if the relationship never does work out, I prefer to let it naturally dissipate rather than never to try at all.

I bite my lips anxiously, _but maybe Katara is wrong? Why would Zuko continue flirting with me, he knows I can bend._ _Suki even said it herself, Zuko is not one to play around with people’s feelings._ A heavy sigh erupted once again; I’m going to go insane if I keep thinking about this. I was partially thankful for the loud knock on my door that stopped my endless, self-defeating thoughts from going too far. “Come in,” I said softly, disappointed that the fact I was upset was evident in my voice.

The door opened, and to my surprise, Aang had a soft smile on his face as he stepped in. He seemed surprised to see me so visibly defeated, _did Katara not tell him anything about our argument?_ “Did Katara not come by?” Aang asked. I crossed my arms and huffed, “Trust me, she came by.” Aang looked at me puzzled, “Did she not tell you about our…disagreement?” I asked hesitantly, not wanting to get more people involved. Aang frowned and nodded his head, “She did, but she told me she was on her way to apologize to you.” This time I was shocked.

“She was going to apologize?”

“She was, something must have popped up,” Aang said, a soft smile reappearing upon his face. I played with my fingers, “I have to apologize too.” I said softly. The fact is, as hurt as I was, it was the truth. And I was not innocent in any means since I let the conversation escalate. Aang chuckled and walked over to me, “You know the way Katara is. Although she means well, sometimes she can come off a bit…rough. But you know she cares about you, a lot. That’s the only reason why she got upset.” I looked up at Aang and saw him kneel across from me, “Besides that, I can tell you right now that you have my full support.” I titled my head to the side, confused. _Support?_

“What do you mean,” I asked. Aang laughed, “You and Zuko. You two do seem to click. He needs someone like you, someone who can soften him up. It has been a while since I have seen him so…content.” I blushed at Aang. He seemed to notice because he gave me a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. This time I couldn’t help but laugh softly at Aang. There was something about Aang, he always managed to defuse situations and brought the spark back in such a gloomy case. Katara was lucky to have a man like him, but could one expect less from the Avatar?

“But, in all seriousness. In a few days, Zuko has to head back to the Fire Nation. What are you going to do? Would you be willing to go with him?” He questioned. I pouted as I looked outside, gazing at the falling snow. The truth was, as much as I wanted to travel, the sight of snow and cold is something I have become so accustomed too. Plus, all of my responsibilities, who would look after them? _On the other hand, it would be wonderful to travel…_ After a few seconds of deep thought, I looked at Aang and smiled, “Remember that promise you made me make?” I asked.

Aang grinned, _“Next time a chance to travel pops up; you take it,”_

I smiled and nodded my head, “I think I would go…it would be scary but, I can’t exactly make him stay here,” I said with a giggle. Aang laughed and nodded, “You have a point.” He stood up with a huff as he rubbed his knees, clearly sore from kneeling in front of me for a bit. “Well, lunch is served, as I was ordered by Toph to call you.” I nodded my head and stood up, “Let me clean up quick and I’ll be there.”

Aang nodded, but before he walked out the door, I could hear him tauntingly shout, “Zuko is already there.” I blushed as I narrowed my eyes at him, with hands on my hips. Aang laughed and closed the door shut, but I could still hear him laughing down the hallway. _Gosh, when will the teasing stop?_ I slapped my cheeks; _blushing doesn’t help…_ I rushed to check my appearance in the mirror before I dashed to the dining room. Although I hated to admit it, the fact that Zuko was already there may have added to my eagerness to rush.

Everyone was already seated at the table, Suki lecturing Sokka to wait before devouring into the food. While Toph teased Sokka by waving a piece of meat, meat she probably stole from the kitchen and began nibbling on it. Aang and Zuko laughed, engaged in a conversation of their own. I noticed there were three empty seats. One beside Aang, clearly for Katara, another one at the head of the table, probably for Dad but he is busy attending some meetings and won’t be joining us, and lastly a seat beside Zuko.

With a deep breath, I walked into the dining room, going completely unnoticed until I started pulling the seat back beside Zuko. Sokka, Suki, and Toph smiled at me as I sat down at the table. “Good afternoon, I heard you slept in quite a bit today,” Zuko said with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders, “Something came up last night, kept me up.” I said confidently, while I gently placed my hands on my lap. Zuko grinned, enjoying that I was engaging in his pointless banter. He placed an arm around my chair, just barely grazing my shoulders, with his other arm he grabbed his cup and took a sip, “Hmm, must have been important if you had to stay up all night.”

I grabbed the glass that was placed in front of myself, and took a sip as well, “It was, but if I had to stay up all night again, I would do it, even if it was for different reasons this time.” I said. This time Zuko looked at me shocked, knowing quite well what I was trying to hint at. I couldn’t help but grin to myself, proud that for the first time I managed to make Zuko flustered. _Two can play this game, Sir._ Zuko placed his cup down, and before he could say anything else Katara walked into the dining room, well, more like stomped inside.

My eyes widen, and I began to question whether Katara was indeed a Waterbender given that there were literal flames surrounding her. She looked upset, no, enraged. I gave Aang a look, who looked at me just as confused, _I thought she was going to apologize, she looks like she is going to kill._ Even Toph looked uneased, as she could probably feel her stomping on the ground as she briskly sat and gripped her tableware tightly.

Zuko removed his arm from my chair, whether he withdrew his arm intentionally, I had no clue, but I was glad since it looked as if Katara was about to explode. Suki eyed me carefully, and I looked at her just as panicked. The look in her eyes was the same emotion that she held last night during our dinner, _so much for going to apologize…_ Aang coughed awkwardly, “Now that everyone is here, I guess we can eat.” I knew the atmosphere was tense as even Sokka hesitantly reached over to grab the food placed in the center.

Eventually, we all began serving ourselves, although we all made a conscious effort not to reach for the same foods Katara was grabbing. Not once during lunch did Katara talk, but thankfully, despite her evident anger, everyone resumed conversing. “So, you are going to miss the cold when you go back?” Sokka asked with a mouth full of food. Zuko placed down his cup and smiled, “More like the snow. It gets cold, but not enough to snow.” I nodded my head, interested in the Fire Nation.

It was strange to think that my father once lived in the same place Zuko rulers over. I remember him complaining about how hot it was during the summer, yet, whenever the weather got the slightest bit chilly in the Earth Nation, he would whine to my mother how he wished to feel the heat of summer from the Fire Nation again. “How hot can it get at the Fire Nation?” I asked. Zuko groaned, “Too hot. There was a point I was convinced that Boiling Rock is cooler than the kingdom.” Suki shivered, clearly remember how hot it was at Boiling Rock.

I, on the other hand, smiled, secretly wanting to experience such warmth without standing in front of a fireplace with a dozen blankets on top. _I want to see where Dad grew up._ Zuko seemed to notice me smiling because he laughed, “Someone here likes the heat.” I giggled and nodded, “Try living in the cold for three years and then ask yourself the same question.” Zuko chuckled before wiping his face with a napkin. “Speaking about the Fire Nation, I have a question for you…” Everyone’s ears seemed to perk up, including mine.

I placed my utensils down and looked over at Zuko. He seemed relaxed, in fact, too comfortable. Zuko looked over at me, with a thoughtful expression on his face, causing me to feel nervous, _what is he going to ask me?_ He gently placed his hands on his lap, before speaking, “As everyone knows, my vacation is quickly coming to an end, and some of us will be heading back to the Fire Nation, with myself, to start the process of Republic City. Which leads me to my next question, how would you feel coming to the Fire Nation with me, Ying Yue?”

At that instant, I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth shameless drop. _Is Zuko asking me to go back home with him?_ I looked over at Aang, _is that why he asked me about leaving earlier?_ But based on the look on his face, Aang seemed just as shocked as I was. In fact, everyone looked taken aback at Zuko’s proposal. _This was not something he mentioned to them - clearly._ “You don’t have to stay at the Fire Nation forever, just for a visit, unless you wish to stay…” Zuko quickly added, reading the surprise on my face.

But the truth was I did not need any time to think it over. Something in me snapped, and within seconds I clapped my hands together and shifted in my chair excitedly, “I would love to go with you!” I beamed. Zuko looked taken aback by my evident enthusiasm, but a large smile found it’s a way to Zuko lips and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. All the self-doubt that filled my mind washed away; this was it. _He likes me; he has to, why would he ask me this?_ “Really?” He inquired, and I shook my head, “Of course, I would love to.”

“That means you get to travel with us!” Aang sang as he dropped his utensils down and gleefully cheered. Aang looked ecstatic that Zuko asked and I agreed, and it was then I noticed that everyone at the table was happy. Everyone soon began talking over one another, discussing how much fun I’ll have. Zuko chuckled and told me about all of the beautiful places he will bring me to. Suki gushed about the dresses I can finally buy, while Sokka ranted about how good the food was with all the different spices they had. The smile on my face grew, _I was finally going to travel and experience new things and do stuff that I have only dreamed._

However, the excitement that rang through the dining hall was cut short by a harsh cough. Everyone stopped talking, and it felt like time itself came to a standstill. The smiles from everyone’s faces dropped and were instead replaced with wide eyes and shock, complete and utter shock. For the first time during this whole meal Katara spoke, and her words felt like daggers, _“How will your fiancé, Mai, feel with you bringing a Waterbender back from your trip Zuko?”_

The smile on my face dropped, and I could feel my blood run cold, _fiancé? Mai?_ I turned to Zuko sharply, and I noticed that he looked just as staggered as I was, _did he forget he was engaged or something?_ “ _Fiancé?_ Zuko, you’re engaged to Mai?” Suki questioned, obviously the only one in the room who managed to find their voice. Zuko shook his head, looking undeniably pale, “What, no, well yes, but- fuck- wait. You’re a Waterbender?” Zuko stumbled with his words before he turned to face me.

I looked back at him, my face mimicking his face of pure shock. It took me a while to sink in that he was speaking to me, asking _me_ if I was a Waterbender. “Of course I’m a Waterbender, what did you think I was? A _Cabbage-bender?_ ” I responded, unsure of whether to be upset or cry. Zuko looked at me completely baffled, like what I had told him was unexpected. “Why would you lie about that?” Zuko asked a sense of betrayal laced along with his words.

My eyes widen as I slammed my hands against the table, pushing myself off my chair and stood, “Lie? Lie!? What in the world made you think once I was something else!?” I shouted. Zuko frowned and stood up just as angrily and waved his hands, “Hello! Golden eyes, black hair, fair skin: you kind of scream _Firebender!_ ”

My hands tightened into fists, “Is that the only reason why you were interested in me? Because you thought I was a Firebender?” I yelled back. Zuko frowned as he shook his head, “It would have been nice to know!”

“Nice to know? You aren’t one to speak Fire Lord Zuko, as you forget to mention that you are **engaged**!” I shouted. I could faintly hear him growl under his breath as he looked beyond ticked off, “It’s not like that.”

I rolled my eyes, “ _Not like that?_ Are you, or are you not, engaged with Mai?”

“Yes, but-”

The moment he said yes it felt like something inside me broke. I felt my strength disappear as my arms dropped to my sides. I knew the look of hurt blatantly showed on my face, “And to think…that I liked you…that I was willing to leave everything just for you.” I barely whispered. Zuko looked at me, suddenly no longer angry but full of disappointment. I couldn’t tell if he disappointed in himself or me, but I could have cared less at that moment.

“You like me?” Zuko asked as if news of my affection came out of nowhere. I frowned, completely annoyed at his ignorance, “Why do you think I would take you to the market, bake cookies, go out in the middle of the night to look at the Southern lights!? For fun? Because I enjoy freezing my ass off? I-I feel like a complete idiot to think that you, of all people, would like me back!”

I bite my lip, forcing myself to not cry, especially not in front of him. Zuko seemed at a loss of words, and I huffed angrily at his inability to say _something_ , “Forget this, forget everything. I wish I never met you. I wish you went somewhere else to vacation!” I cried out, and without another second to pass, I bolted out the door. I could hear Zuko push the chairs as he ran after me. I groaned in annoyance; he had some nerve to chase after me after everything that had happened, “Ying Yue, wait-!” he shouted.

His cries for me to stop went ignored, as I ran down the hallway. When I turned the last corner, I could finally let out a breath of relief to find myself at the main entrance. I was eager to leave, and forget about everything, but I could see Kima and Lia, walking together. They were laughing about something, but Lia was the first to notice my visibly upset posture. Kima spotted Lia’s shocked expression and looked upwards to see me. “My Lady…” She started, concern and confusion written all over her face.

“Ying Yue, please wait!” I heard Zuko shout. I turned around sharply, and I could see him turn the corner. “Go away! I don’t need to hear anything else from you. I was a fool, a complete and utter fool.” I yelled back; my back turned against the two flustered maids. Zuko glared at me but continued to run down the hallway. I huffed, not realizing just how stubborn Zuko could be. “And just in case you forget that I’m a Waterbender, here!” I shouted. I honestly did not what possessed me, as it had been ages since I have last Waterbend, yet something came over me. Anger? Hurt? Pain? Maybe a mixture of them all.

In a swift motion, I swung my hands in the direction of the fountain that decorated the main entrance. The water from the fountain rose instantly, as I flung my arms forward and made my hands into fists. The water quickly shifted into shape, forming a large wall that engulfed the entrance of the hallway. Just as soon as the water rose, the water began to freeze. I could see Zuko’s eyes widen as he came to an abrupt stop, staring at the wall of ice blocking him.

I turned on my heel and dashed to the door, “My Lady, what happened?!” Kima shouted as she and Lia looked desperately between Zuko and me. I shoved past them, “Fire Lord Zuko happened!” I shouted before I pushed the entrance doors open and ran out. I could hear the staff gasping from behind, although I was unsure if it was at the screaming between me and Zuko, the random block of ice that now blocked the hallway, or maybe both. _To think that I was almost the other woman!_

The snow crushed underneath my slippers, and I knew it was stupid to run outside, especially in this cold. I was wearing nothing but a thin silk kimono, leaving my cloak inside. But the cold snow falling against my skin helped reduce my anger, stripping myself to my barest of emotion: hurt. People outside looked confused at seeing me dashing through the streets, probably thinking that I had lost my mind to wander out like this in the cold.

It took me a few moments of deep breathing to realize where I was going. I knew it was silly to go to her, she had a cold, which was the only reason why she did not visit that stupid Fire Lord Zuko when he arrived. Yet, before I knew it, I found myself running desperately towards her home. Even threw the snowfall, I could spot the smoke erupting from the chimney and the lights that were lit inside. I ran towards the front door eagerly and was ready to knock loudly. But before my hand could make contact with the wood, the door slowly opened, and the smell of baked goods and wood-burning engulfed me.

My eyes widen in surprise as she stood there. A smile painted her face, highlighting her wrinkles as she wore a thick woolly blanket over her shoulders, “Gran-Gran…” I managed to whimper out. Gran-Gran outstretched her arms, and within moments I dashed into her hold. She hugged me tightly and began to rub my back gently, her even breathing soothing me instantly. It was then I noticed that tears were falling, _gosh how long was I crying for?_

“How did you know?” I cried out. Gran-Gran smiled sadly at me, before wiping away my falling tears, “A grandmother always knows.”

_**~ Fire Lord Zuko ~** _

I stood there like a fool, completely in awe at the wall of ice that prevented me from reaching Ying Yue. It was unbelievable at how fast she did it, not ever have I seen Katara bend water to ice that fast, and she was a Mater Waterbender. The speed and skill Ying Yue did it at left me dumbfounded. It was not until I heard Ying Yue yell once again and the front door slamming shut behind her that I came back to my senses, _I could admire her skills another time._

Without thinking twice, I stepped back, and then ran towards the wall, building up the momentum in my fist which was wrapped in fire. _I had to break this wall; I had to explain._ But to my sheer surprise, the ball of fire that I threw against the wall did absolutely nothing. The wall of ice was thin, paper-thin, given that she only used whatever water was in the fountain. But no matter how thin the ice, it did not crack at all, not even melt. I walked backward, in sheer confusion, _how. How is that possible?_

“Zuko!” I turned around to see Aang and Sokka running towards me, their faces filled with worry. Suki followed behind with Toph, “Where is she?” Sokka shouted at me concerned. I shook my head and looked back at the wall of ice; _it was too late. By now she could have ran anywhere._ A hand grasped my shoulder, “Move back.” Aang instructed, and I listened. He lifted his hands and slowly the ice began to melt and form back into water. “The fountain,” I said, and Aang nodded, getting the hint.

I could hear Sokka stumble behind me, “Zuko, I’m sorry.” He began. I turned around and shook my head. It was pointless. As angry as I was, it was not going to solve anything. What was done, was done, and now I have to fix it. _Fuck, I sound like Uncle Iroh._ “You did nothing wrong.” I started, but Sokka shook his head, “I was going to tell Katara, but she didn’t let me finish. If I had known-”

“It’s fine, I was going to tell everyone, but I didn’t think…”

“It would be like that?” Aang finished. He turned around, his face completely apologetic towards me, “Sokka explained when we ran here. I bet if you explain it to Yue, she will-”

“Understand? Did you see the look on her face? I did that. I hurt her when I promised Sokka not even an hour ago that I would never hurt her.” I groaned out frustrated. Suki and Toph stumbled into us, both of them anxious. “I could feel her bend from all the way over there. Are you hurt?” Toph asked. I let out a breath and angrily ran my hands through my hair, “Physically, no.”

I closed my eyes and found myself crouching down. _Why is nothing in my life simple? Smile Zuko, it’s the key to unlocking people’s hearts, Zuko. Well, I unlocked more than just people’s hearts!_ It was faint steps that echoed down the hallway that caused me to look upwards, seeing Katara looking devasted. “I’m so sorry, Zuko. I was trying to protect Yue; I didn’t know how you two would date, start a life together with you being Fire Lord. It was stupid of me, you guys aren’t even dating and if I had known, if I had let Sokka finish-”

“Katara, I would have done anything to protect her, to make sure she was safe.” I started as I stood up. Katara shook her head, clearly disappointed in herself. Suki sighed heavily and went over to Katara to comfort her. “The fact is that we all fucked up. Me,” and I swiftly pointed at Katara, “ _You_. But I have to fix it. I’m not going to let her go, not like this. Waterbender or not, I like her. And she will be well respected as my friend, girlfriend, wife, or whatever we end up becoming, at the Fire Nation.”

“But Zuko, for her to earn respect, to be able to date you…” Toph started, well aware of the difficulties that I had ahead of me. I shook my head, “I know it won’t be easy, but that’s not anybody’s decision but for her and me to make.” Aang stepped up and placed his hand on my shoulder, “I think I know where she could have gone. I can go talk to her, try to calm her.” I looked up Aang and gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, but I think she needs space. I have something to do before I apologize to her anyway.”

Aang looked at me confused, as well as everybody else. “What are you going to do?” Sokka asked. I let out a long sigh and rubbed my temples, “The truth is that her being a Waterbender does complicate things, a lot. And Ying Yue probably knows that too. If I’m going to ask for her forgiveness, I’m not going to go empty-handed. I’m going to show her I’m serious about her, about us.” Everyone looked up at me, still puzzled. “But _what_ are you going to give to her,” Sokka asked once again.

I smiled, “You’ll see.”


	9. Chapter ︳07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4300+  
> A/N: Thanks for reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Sisu_ **

_(Finnish/n.) The extraordinary determination in the face of adversity._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

“Although tempting, I prefer you don’t hurt Zuko, Master Pakku,” I said with a giggle as I sipped away on my hot cup of tea. Master Pakku shrugged his shoulders before seating himself on the fluffy couch while slipping away on his mug. He looked confused as to why I would reject such an _‘amazing’_ offer. I smiled tenderly over my tea, finding myself in a trance, absentmindedly watching the tinted green water sway side to side in the cup.

I was confused, _oh so confused_. After the chaos that unravelled yesterday, Gran-Gran was kind enough to let me stay the night and cry out every emotion that I had. I was disappointed in myself; _I should have remained calm, not snap like how I did._ But between the argument with Katara and Zuko, I guess I had reached my limit. Gosh, Zuko. I bite my lip thinking about him again, _was it stupid of me to still crave his company after everything he did? That in my weakest moment, my instinct was to cry to Zuko, even though he was the reason I was upset?_ Flashes of Zuko being shocked, angry, and then disappointed kept replaying in my mind.

“What are you thinking about so hard, you look like you are ready to run back to him,” Gran-Gran spoke as she poured tea into her cup, it was clear her nose was still a bit stuffy from her cold. I looked up at her, a bit startled. “I-I don’t know. I keep remembering his face. He looked so surprised when Katara mentioned his engagement.” Gran-Gran snorted and waved away my concerns, “He was shocked because he got caught, that’s why. You can’t trust men.” Master Pakku raised a brow at Gran-Gran, and coughed, “I’m right here you know?” He said defensively. Gran-Gran began swatting her hand once again, “That includes you too.” She said as she turned back around and continued cooking away.

I smiled looking at Master Pakku’s face of defeat, before he let out a breath and whispered just loud enough for me to hear, “That’s why I love her, she is a feisty one.” Master Pakku gazed over Gran-Gran with a look of pure admiration before he took another sip, “She acts all big and tough, but give her one compliment, and she crumbles.” He said with a chuckle. I smiled, seeing the way Master Pakku and Gran-Gran interacted made me happy yet blue, _would Zuko and I have been like that?_ I groaned to myself, “What do I do?” I whispered.

“Hear him out.” My head shot upwards, surprised to notice it was Master Pakku who spoke. He noticed my astonishment because he continued, “Your Grandmother is stubborn alright, but like any grandparent, it’s not a nice feeling to see your grandchildren get hurt. But if your gut is telling you something is wrong, listen to it. Should Fire Lord Zuko be engaged, do you not think that word of it would travel around the Nations? It would be quite a grand occasion.” He began. I listened carefully, taking note of what he was trying to hint, _could it have been a misunderstanding?_ There was truth to his words, anything that ever happened with royalty always resulted in gossip amongst all Nations, _could Katara have made a mistake?_

“So…you think…I should give him another chance?” I asked. Master Pakku eyed Gran-Gran, making sure she was still distracted and ear-shot away before shaking his head, “I know how it feels to not explain one’s self to the person you care about most. It was my biggest regret not telling your grandmother how I felt about her during our times in the Northern Tribe. But it was also your grandmother’s biggest regret not giving me a chance to speak, to listen before she left… But you didn’t hear any of this from me.” He swiftly ended before silently sipping on his tea.

As if on cue, Gran-Gran placed a large lid on a pot before wiping her hands clean on her dishtowel. _Her stew must be finished._ I stood up with my empty cup and placed it in the sink, “I should get going… the others must be worried.” I started. Gran-Gran frowned and placed her hand on my shoulder, “Remember, if anyone starts trouble with you, you let me know. I’ll straighten them out.” She sternly spoke. I grinned and nodded my head, “I will Gran-Gran. Thank you for letting me stay the night and the tea.” I started. Gran-Gran smiled before hugging me tightly. I embraced her back, “Anything for my Grandchildren.” She muttered in my hair.

I pulled away before waving at Master Pakku, “Thank you for the advice… on Waterbending.” I said, hoping he got my hint. Master Pakku smiled and nodded, acknowledging that he caught on. He waved swiftly and spoke, “I wish you the best.” I nodded my head, _me too_. I said my final goodbyes once again to everyone before I shut the door behind me, leaving the comfort of their home.

It was cold outside, and I was thankful for the thick sweater Gran-Gran let me borrow for my walk home. I took my time regardless of the brisk air, enjoying the gentle tickles from the falling snow on my face. It was quiet outside, and I was grateful, it gave me time just to… _think._ There was no need for me to go home, since Gran-Gran demanded I wash up at there, as a symbolic way to wash away my troubles. Yet, the more I thought, the more anxious I got. _Where do I even start? Do I go talk to the gang first, or do they come to me?_ I groaned to myself and threw my head back, running my hands through my hair, _how did you get yourself into this mess?_

I sighed and looked forward, noticing that I was close to the house, before I spotted someone. _Bright yellow, bald with some blue…_ “Aang!” I shouted, not realizing that I had drawn his attention to myself. I mentally scowled, _well I guess this is how it’s going to start._ Aang’s eyes widened when he realized it was me who called him; he dashed towards me, snow flying from either side of him. I couldn’t help but smile watching him keenly run to me; he looked like a lost child.

“Yue, are you okay? I was going to Gran-Gran’s house because I know that’s where you usually go when you’re upset. I would have come sooner, but Zuko said-” Aang spat out speedily before stopping once he mentioned Zuko. It took me a few minutes to process what he had even said since he spoke so fast, _he looks more upset than I was!_ The way his eyebrows pinched together, his mind turning, and eyes showcasing a large mixture of emotions. But it all came to a halt when he finally let out a long breath, and his shoulders dropped in pure defeat, “I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, a mixture of nervousness and confusion watching Aang struggle to stick to a single emotion. “What are you sorry about Aang? You didn’t do anything-” I started, but Aang frowned and shook his head disappointed. “That’s the problem. _No one did anything_. We should have never let this happen. I should have stopped Katara, and I should have stepped in when you and Zuko were fighting. What kind of Avatar am I if I can’t even stop a conflict between friends?” I sighed and looked down at the snowy floor.

“It’s not your fault…” I grumbled underneath my breath, and I didn’t need to look up to know that Aang was distressed. “Yue, everyone feels horrible about what happened. We should have never let it happen. What happens between you and Zuko is between you two.” I looked up at him and frowned, “Aang he didn’t even know I was a Waterbender! And let’s not forget about the fact that he is engaged, to Mai, his apparent ex-girlfriend. I think it’s better you guys told me before he introduces me to Mai when I’m at the Fire Nation.” Aang frowned and shook his head, “Trust me, Yue, you need to talk to Zuko.”

I crossed my arms and bit my lip nervously, “I know he is your best friend Aang, but-”

“Please Yue, I know you are hurt, and you feel humiliated, but this is just a whole misunderstanding.” Aang started, his eyes begging. I looked back at the ground as I was once again perplexed. “Aang… what should I do?” I cried out softly. I could feel Aang’s arms wrap around my shoulders tightly as he brought me in close. I huffed as I let him hug me. It was an embrace filled with understanding and comfort. Aang was just one of those people who always knew what to say and what to do. And sometimes no words spoke louder than words. We must have stood there for a while before he patted my head gently and pulled away.

His hands were still tightly grasping my shoulders, but he looked down upon me, staring into my eyes. “I know Zuko is rough on the edges; he is not the best when it comes to talking about feelings and to be honest, he is a complete idiot when it comes to relationships too…” I looked at Aang with a pout, “You are not exactly selling him Aang.” I said with a raised brow. Aang rubbed the back of his neck and huffed, “What I’m trying to say is as bad as Zuko looks right now, I can promise you one thing. He would never, ever, hurt you intentionally. He is stubborn and hard-headed, but he is not a cheater. Please, hear him out, even if it’s not for him, but me?”

Aang looked at me with such pleading eyes that I couldn't help but smile weakly. _Master Pakku’s biggest regret was not talking, while Gran-Gran’s was not listening. Although they ended up together in the end, happily married, it took them years to reach the point where they are now. Do I want the same thing to happen to us? What if Gran-Gran took the time to listen? Would they have been together from the start?_ “Aang…where is Zuko?” I asked.

Aang eyes widen in pure delight as he jumped up, “Really?” He squealed. I smiled once again and nodded my head, “The truth is that I don’t want us to end…especially if it’s just a big misunderstanding, it would be silly wouldn’t it?” I started. Aang grabbed my hands and smiled brightly, “I promise you won’t regret it. We can go right now!” He said before pulling me away. I was utterly speechless as he tugged me away eagerly not towards the house, but off to the quiet streets once again.

“A-Aang! Shouldn’t I see the gang first? Talk to-”

“They can wait, but we need to do this now. Trust me.” Aang said as he waved away my concerns. His sympathetic demeanour completely disappeared, and suddenly he seemed determined. I couldn’t help but smile seeing at how excited he was at the thought of Zuko and I reconciling. And deep down, I was hoping, and praying that it would happen. _Was it foolish to want everything to go back to how it was despite how much he hurt me? Was I acting naïve and stupid, wishful thinking? Hoping for too much from something that just started days ago._

It was the sound of water that grabbed my attention, and I noticed we were at the dock, more specifically in front of the main vessel where Zuko stepped down from and where we met for the first time. “Is he leaving?” I gasped. _Did I upset him that much? Did I cause him to want to leave?_ Aang turned around and noticed right away my concern as he stopped abruptly and rubbed the back of his neck, “No, he had to do something.” He said quickly. I raised a brow and looked at Aang perplexed, “Do something?”

Aang smiled and nodded eagerly, “You worry too much. You overthink things. Trust me…everything will work out in the end.” He said. I pouted but nodded. It was Aang’s confidence that seemed to calm down my nerves as he continued to pull me towards the grand ship. Right away the guards standing proudly at the lowered ramp nodded their heads towards us. “Does Zuko know we are going to see him now?” I asked. Aang didn’t bother to turn around to answer me. Instead, he continued to guide me through the interior of the ship as if this was his second home. “You can say…that he has an idea.”

I opened my mouth to question him more, but I closed it shut, as my attention was quickly drawn to the interior of the ship. It was huge, the walls were tall, and almost everything inside was decorated with vibrant reds and golds. Although the walls were metal, they seemed to have an internal glow, most likely reflecting the light from the lamps that illuminated the corridors. _Dad was right…the Fire Nation do know how to decorate._ Everything seemed expensive, lavish. As we continued walking, guards and servants would stop and bow at us and then leave once we moved passed them.

Finally, Aang came to a sudden stop, in front of two bulky metal doors. He turned around and smiled, “The moment of truth.” My eyes widen, and I could feel myself starting to freak out. “A-Aang, I…I…I don’t think I can do this.” I spoke anxiously. _It felt too soon, too… real._ Aang shook his head and grasped my shoulders, “Just breathe, in and out. I promise you; you won’t regret it. I swear to you, as the Avatar.” I bite my lip nervously, fighting the conflicting emotions raging internally.

Aang stepped back and spoke to one of the guards standing in front of the doors, “May you let Fire Lord Zuko aware that we have arrived?” Aang asked. The guard nodded before briefly opening the door and stepping inside. For a split second, I could see the flickering of lights inside before the door shut closed. Muffled voices could be heard, before the door opened once again and the guard nodded his head, signalling us to enter.

My hands began to shake nervously, and for a second I completely forgot how to breathe. Aang grasped my hand and squeezed it, “I’ll be there with you. Don’t stress.” He said with a warm smile. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice before he stepped forward and began pushing the door open. I could see bright lights once again, and I was then able to take in the room we were in entirely. It was clear it was a study, bookshelves lining the walls, and a few piles of papers scattered across the floors. But when I looked forward, I finally saw him, Zuko.

I felt myself nervously bite my lip, realizing that I was officially face-to-face with him. He looked pale and tense. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun, as he wore formal Fire Nation attire. He was leaned up against his wooden desk, with his arms crossed against his chest. I felt my eyes trail upwards to his eyes, and at that moment our eyes locked. It was like the air was knocked out of me, and all the emotions I thought I had in check was trying to erupt from within me. _Was it too late to build another wall of ice?_

“Ying Yue…” Zuko breathed out heavily. As if my very existence caused him pain. My eyes fluttered down to my feet, feeling completely out of place and almost underneath him. Although Zuko looked upset, miserable, he still had this aura around him that commanded attention. But could I have expected anything less from a Fire Lord? I let out a deep breath and looked upwards, directly at him. “Fire Lord Zuko…” I muttered. Trying to look somewhat confident. But in truth, I didn’t know what to say, or where to start for that matter.

So there we stood, looking at each other like complete fools, a waiting game as to who will speak first. Zuko’s golden eyes seemed clouded as if he had so much on his mind. _What happened when I left?_ Suddenly, feeling brave, I stepped forward and spoke, “Congratulations, on your engagement, I’m glad things worked out in the end with Mai.” I said softly, trying my best to sound happy. Happy at the fact that he was engaged, but the moment I said those words, it felt like reality was rubbing alcohol in an open wound.

Zuko sighed heavily and shook his head, letting his head drop as he gazed at the ground, “Save the congratulations because I’m not engaged.” My eyes widen, and I looked at him confused, _not…engaged? Did I hear right?_ “But I asked you yesterday; you said…you said you were,” I said. Zuko uncrossed his arms from his chest and instead gripped the edge of the table. “So are you telling me you lied?” I asked once again after he remained quiet. Zuko chuckled lowly to himself and finally looked upwards, looking at me directly in my eyes.

“It’s…complicated.” He started. I frowned and crossed my arms. “You want the truth? Well, here it goes. I’m not getting any younger, and as Fire Lord, it’s expected that I have at least some idea of who will bear the heir to the throne. My councilmen thought Mai would be the best option.” I looked down, not wanting to hear the rest. _So he is in an arranged marriage?_ _For the sake of his Nation…bound to duty_. “But, I refused. I don’t love her.” He finally added. My eyes widen, and I quickly looked up at Zuko.

For a split moment, a sense of relief engulfed me. _Was it wrong for me to be happy?_ Zuko seemed to take notice of my shift in demeanour because he gave me a weak smile, “I…I don’t want to marry for politics. Look how that turned out for my family.” He said sarcastically. I sighed heavily, knowing very well that his family life was a touchy subject in itself. “But regardless I’m still engaged, just to no one. Since I refuse to marry out of convenience.” Zuko finally stood away from the table and slowly began walking towards me.

It didn’t take long for his steps to stop right in front of me, so close that I could tell he barely got any sleep last night as his eyes seemed so tired. _This must-have completely consumed him…_ “I wanted to tell everyone, but it never felt like the right time. The only person who knew was Sokka, who told Katara. And now we are here…” Zuko finally ended off. I bit my lip anxious, taking in everything he told me. _A big misunderstanding, Aang was not joking at all._ I shook my head and softly laughed to myself.

“So…as of now. You are…single?” I asked. Zuko laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “As single as can be.” The moment those words left his lips the urge to smack him completely overcame me. And I punched his arm, _ **hard**_. Zuko’s eyes widen in shock as he gripped his arm, “That hurt!” He cried out as he rubbed his arm. I looked at him upset, “You should have said no to begin with, you-you idiot! You made me feel like a complete fool.” I cried out. It was then I realized I let my tears fall and this time I punched his chest hard.

Zuko tightly gripped my wrist that punched his chest, pulling me towards him. My body was entirely pressed against his chest, as his whole frame engulfed me. One arm snaked around my waist while his other hand caressed my head, “I’m sorry. I was an idiot. A fucking idiot.” I didn’t care that I was ruining his expensive Fire Lord clothing at all with my tears and snot. That’s the least of his worries. “I’m going to kill you,” I muttered in his chest, and I could hear Zuko chuckle. “Can you at least wait till I ask you something?”

I pulled away and wiped away my tears on my sleeve. Zuko smiled at me sweetly, but I could still feel his arm snaked around my waist. “Ying Yue, although I know you probably hate me right now, and this is probably the worst time to tell you this. But…I like you.” I couldn’t help but start laughing. _Zuko likes me? He actually just confessed that he has feelings for me?_ “And this may be wishful thinking…but hopefully, you still feel the same way?” He asked me carefully, probably anticipating another punch to either his arm or chest.

I shook my head, “Aang was right. You may know how to rule a Nation, but you are a complete fool when it comes to relationships. Of course, I like you! Why would I cry or bother coming here to talk?” I whined. I could tell Zuko was about to refute Aang’s claim, but instead, he laughed. Zuko patted my head, messing up my hair, and I pouted. “I guess that leads us to a more…serious conversation.” He said.

My ears perked up at the thought of a serious conversation, but he still held me close. “I think we both know that this is not going to be easy.” He started. I nodded my head, he was right. Whatever we were, we were literally screaming out for trouble. It was the type of relationship your parents would advise against, yet here we were. “It’s because I’m a Waterbender?” I asked. Zuko sighed and nodded, “You not being royalty is one issue, the bigger issue at hand is your bending. I couldn’t care less…but the council on the other hand do.” I frowned and played with my fingers.

“Yesterday, when you left, I spent hours thinking about how I could make us work. And I think I found a way.” He started. I looked at him confused, _found a way?_ Zuko pulled away from me before walking over to his desk. He crouched down, opening a drawer in his study before he pulled a small rectangular box. As he walked back towards me, I could see how ornate the box was; a beautiful red, decorated with gold ink. “Open it.” He said as he passed me the item.

I gently gripped the box, and I took note of how heavy it was. I carefully lifted the lid, the box was lined entirely with red silk, but in the center was a piece of black marble, shaped like an elongated circle. It had a Fire Nation symbol engraved into it, with a golden dragon swirling around it, embracing the flame. But more importantly, there was a pink gem placed in the forehead of the dragon. At the very bottom, there were words engraved. My fingers gently touched the words, feeling every divot and bump. _Imperial Consort…_ My eyes widen, the heaviness of the words finally sinking in. _Imperial Consort? Doesn’t that…Doesn’t that mean…_

“Are you proposing?” 

Zuko’s eyes widen, and his face flushed, “Wait, what, no! Not that I wouldn’t want to marry you or something, but, uh, no.” He stuttered out. I laughed at his reaction and shook my head, “Imperial Consort, that refers to the Emperor’s wife, the Empress.” I said. Zuko shook his head and gently lifted the marble slab from the box, “For the Earth Nation, in the Fire Nation it means something different.” I tilted my head confused, and Zuko thankfully continued.

“Imperial Consort refers to the partner of the Fire Lord; it’s the highest position I can give to my partner, without marrying her. With this seal, you are fully protected under Fire Nation rule, and have the full respect of royals in the kingdom, since your rank would outrank everyone, besides me. If you accept this seal, you will become a Fire Nation citizen. We could date freely, and it would give me enough time to figure out the finer details in regards to us. But more importantly, this would protect you.”

The seriousness of this seal was overwhelming, and it was crazy to think that this slab of marble, meant so much. _If I accept this… I would have to leave here forever. I would be a full-fledged member of the royal family in the Fire Nation. My duties and roles would completely change._ Zuko gently grabbed my hand and brought it up, his other hand still grasping the seal, and just hovering over my open palm. “I hope you know, that although this seal represents a lot, it does not mean that we must change. Should you want to remain friends or whatever, it doesn’t matter. It’s just a placeholder, a protective symbol until we figure out what we want to do.”

I watched the seal dangle upon my palm, the dragon tightly holding the Fire Nation symbol, it was symbolic, the dragon literally held the Fire Lord’s heart. “I guess this finally leads me to the question. Do you, Ying Yue, accept this seal, and want to become the Imperial Consort of the Fire Lord?” I was utterly speechless at the question.

There were so many factors that I had to think about. _Gosh, what would Dad say about this? Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki? Who would look after everything that I was in charge of? Does that mean I have to leave Kima behind?_ I looked up at Zuko as if I could find my answer, but instead, I was greeted with his stunning gold eyes. He looked down at me with such warmth and happiness, and he smiled at me so gently. I bite my lip nervously, trying to come to a decision. No matter what I say, there were pros and cons, but I knew deep down, what answer would give me the most happiness.

_“Fire Lord Zuko…I…I accept.”_


	10. Chapter ︳08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4300+  
> A/N: Have a wonderful day/night~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Sphallolalia_ **

_(Greek/n.) Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

The hot water felt pleasing against my skin, as my muscles relaxed and all of the excitement from the day seemed to melt away. The room was steamy, and I could barely see Suki and Toph who sat across from Katara and me. Suki and Katara sipped away on their glasses of wine, along with me, while Toph sat at the edge of natural hot spring, a beer in hand. We drunkenly giggled away as we gossiped amongst ourselves. Only the dim lights from the candles lit the room, as well as whatever light the stars cast through the glass walls and ceiling. It was a beautiful room and a perfect way to end one hell of a day.

Katara lazily rested her head upon my shoulder, “I’m sorry for everything…” she whispered once again for the hundredth time this day. I rested my head upon hers, “Don’t worry. I know you meant well. Everything worked out in the end, right?” It was true; everything did seem to work out in the end, although that statement did seem to undermine the number of things that suddenly had to be done. The moment I accepted my Imperial Consort Seal it set in motion an entire list of tasks and responsibilities.

Right away Zuko sent a hawk back to the Fire Nation, with word to prepare a celebration for our arrival. He explained to me that it was a tradition to celebrate, but especially so in this case since it was unexpected and it served as a relief for the council. But, I was more eager to tell the gang of the news, but in the end, I ended up being the surprised one. It turned out that this was something Zuko had talked over with everyone, so it wasn’t much of surprise as it was for me. Regardless, everyone was ecstatic that I agreed, as there was a consensus that it was the only way for us to move forward with our relationship, whatever that relationship was.

Although, the real treat was finally reconnecting with Katara. After a magnitude of apologies, we ended up hugging everything out. And thankfully, she was happy knowing that Zuko and I managed to figure something out. So glad, that she insisted on a spontaneous girls night to celebrate, which lead us to where we were now. A bit tipsy and relaxing in the hot springs late at night. _The best way to end a day…_

“How do you think Dad will be once I leave?” I asked Katara. She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled, “He will be fine. A little sad to see you go, but I’m staying behind, remember? I’ll keep an eye out for him.” I smiled and let my free hand play with the water, taking in the warmth. It was bizarre to think that this will be some of the few moments I’ll have here, in the Southern Water Tribe. Yet, the thought of venturing out was thrilling; I would finally be _free,_ and experience things I only dreamed. But more importantly, I would be with Zuko. _Gosh, I’m such a romantic._

“So _Fire Nation Royalty_ , have you two _consummated_ yet?” Suki said with a giggle. I was certain I looked completely bugged eyed as I almost spat out my wine. Toph burst out laughing, hearing me cough as I choked. “Suki!” I cried out, flushed. “I just said we aren’t dating, let alone doing _that!_ ” Toph snorted, “You don’t need to be in a relationship to do _that,_ Princess.” Toph said so matter of factly that I could feel my mouth drop. Suki giggled and gave me a look, a look that meant that we all drank a little too much, well at least these three ladies.

I could feel myself shrink farther and farther into the water, wondering how we always managed to make it to the topic of sex, or anything related to that field. I could see Katara also blushing madly, “Gosh, shouldn’t that stuff remain private.” Katara muttered as she sipped away on her wine. I giggled; Katara indeed was the definition of a prune. Although I wasn’t as laxed as Suki or Toph, I wasn’t naïve. _How could I be a naïve liking Zuko?_ Just remembering the playful banter between us two caused me to smile, _but the way his fingers delicately danced on the skin of my neck…_

“So you are telling me, that you never wondered, not even a tiny bit, about how the guys are in bed?” Suki questioned Katara. I snapped myself awake; _I’m thinking a bit **too much** about Zuko’s fingers. _Katara shook her head, “N-no! You nasties, one of them is my brother, and I’m dating the other!” Katara said quickly.

“ _Hello_ , you still got Zuko!” Suki retorted back.

Katara was the one who looked bugged eyed this time, “My sister likes him, I can’t fantasize about him!” I giggled, and playfully bumped in Katara’s shoulders, “Don’t worry I’ll tell you how he is for you.” I said kittenishly. Suki burst out laughing, along with Toph, proud that I was partaking in this conversation, _the wine has officially taken over._ “Told you so, give it like, three days tops, and you’ll find the information you need Katara,” Toph said between fits of laughter. Katara groaned loudly and took another large gulp of wine. “What do you mean three days tops?”

Suki rolled her eyes, “Come on; even Katara can tell that it just a matter of time.” I blushed, but before anything more could be said, we were distracted by the sound of a door opening and closing shut. Aang waltzed into the room, and quickly started to bend the steam away from himself, “You guys seem to be enjoying yourself.” He started as he watched us giggle away like a bunch of children. “What’s got you girls all giggly?” Aang asked, curious.

Within seconds Katara stood up, although it was clear she was struggling to keep herself balanced. “Absolutely nothing interesting.” She said quickly, a bit too quickly. Aang raised a brow and walked towards Katara, holding her steady. Suki rolled her eyes and took a small sip from her wine, “I thought it was interesting…I think he will be _rough_.” Suki said with a very obvious wink towards me. I could see Aang stiffen as his face redden, and not from the steam in the room, _“Rough?”_ Aang repeated hesitantly. _It turns out Katara isn’t the only prune here._ Katara blushed and gripped her head tightly, “I think we drank a bit too much…” She groaned.

Aang helped Katara out of the hot spring, and with one swift motion, pushed all the steam aside to one corner of the room, “Sorry to be the party pooper, but I’m pretty sure being drunk and near water screams for trouble.” He said as he helped Katara dry off and wrap a towel around her. _Here comes Dad mode; in three…two…one…_

“Suki, I’m going to get Sokka to help you. Yue, I’m getting Zuko. And Toph stay put, I’ll come after I put Katara in bed.” Toph waved her hand, dismissing Aang’s orders, and stood up. She wrapped a towel around her shoulders as she reached over to grab one last beer, “I’m fine, it’s these lightweights here that are going to need the help.” With that, she walked out the door, off to her bedroom most likely. _I swear this girl could drink a barrel and be unfazed._

Quickly, I stood up and grabbed my towel, “Don’t worry Aang, I’m fine!” I said hastily. The last thing I wanted was Zuko to come and see me in my bathing suit. Any other day I couldn’t care less, but after _that_ conversation, I prefer to save myself the embarrassment. Aang looked over me hesitantly, before nodding his head in defeat and dashing out the door with Katara.

I looked over to see Suki was also out the water and drying herself off, “I’m not drunk.” Suki grumbled under her breath. I laughed and began walking towards the door, “You know Aang…” I said as I opened the door. Suki huffed and trailed behind me, “I swear, between Aang and Katara, who needs parents?” I nodded my head in agreeance, a more accurate state than that has never been said.

We walked out of the room and began walking down the hallway to our bedrooms, and I could see Sokka jogging towards us. “Aang said you were a bit tipsy.” He said with a grin as he swiftly grasped Suki’s arm to keep her steady. Suki rolled her eyes but held onto Sokka nevertheless, “I’m not drunk, just a little bit happy.” She said. Sokka chuckled and shook his head, “You sound like me. That means you are drunk.” I snickered as we continued walking down the hallway.

“And you didn’t drink?” Sokka said as he gazed over to me.

“I drank a little bit, but not as much as those three. I have a reputation to uphold now.” I grumbled, which was not exactly a lie. Sokka nodded his head, understanding what I meant. Now with my new title, there were a bunch of do’s, and dont’s that I had to adhere. Public intoxication was a huge no-no. Sokka opened his bedroom door open and helped Suki walk in. I turned to head to my bedroom, but Sokka’s voice stopped me, “Hey Yue…” He trailed off. _He never calls me Yue…_

I turned around and smiled, “What’s up?” Sokka smiled and bashfully looked at his feet, “I’m sorry about everything that happened. I should have stepped up.” I looked up at him surprised, “It was just a big misunderstanding. We are all happy- I’m happy, trust me.” I said softly. Sokka looked up and smiled, “I’m just glad everything worked out in the end. And if you need anything let me know, you know we got your back-” I could hear Suki crash into a wall from inside the bedroom. We both looked at each other, and slowly large grins started to appear. I couldn’t help but laugh as Sokka scratched his head, “Let me re-phrase, we always got your back starting tomorrow. Tonight is a no-go.”

I smiled and bid him goodnight, feeling slightly sorry for Aang and Sokka, _they’re definitely going to have one hell of a night._ I went inside my bedroom, and in a matter of minutes, I had already washed up and prepared for the night. The wine slowly starting to take effect, and a sense of sleepiness beginning to overcome me. _I should really start having a glass of wine before bed;_ _it’s better at making me sleepy than tea…_ I sat at my vanity and began mindlessly brushing my hair. Mid stroke, a soft knock stopped me. My eyebrows pinched together, and I gazed towards the door, _who would knock at this hour of the night, did Sokka or Aang need help?_ I placed my brush down and quickly slipped on my robe, before opening the door.

“Zuko?” I said surprised. Zuko leaned against my doorframe, undoubtedly dressed for bed as well. His black hair was let loose and fell down his shoulders. _I really need to get hair advice from this man…_ He smiled softly, “I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asked. I nodded my head, “No, I was getting ready for bed. You need something?” I asked as I tied my robe. Zuko stood up straight and scratched the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you can come to my room for a minute. I want to show you something before you go to bed.”

I titled my head to the side and made a mental note, _maybe a little bit of time away from Suki and Toph would do me good_ , as the moment Zuko asked me to go his room I immediately went straight to the dark side. I blushed slightly, taken off guard at his question and Zuko chuckled, “Not like that, I mean unless you want to, then, by all means, you are welcomed.” Zuko teased. I slapped his arm and pushed him back to step out in the hallway, “Well, when you ask someone to go to your bedroom in the middle of the night what else are they suppose to think?” I shot back.

Zuko laughed and directed me towards his room, “Maybe…this?” He finished off as he opened the door. My eyes widened the moment I took in at exactly what Zuko had wanted me to see. Zuko had lit the small fireplace that was placed off in the corner in his guest room, and on top of the coffee table were two mugs, _hot cocoa._ There were blankets set on the couch directly across the fireplace, and I couldn’t help but be completely overwhelmed with happiness. “You did…this…for me?” I asked, speechless.

Zuko gently nudged me forward to the couches, before shutting the door closed behind him. “You don’t think me giving you that Imperial Seal was your gift, do you? I had to make it up to you somehow, and something told me that anything with hot cocoa was a safe route.” I must have looked like a child because I couldn’t help but clap in excitement as I observed the tasty drinks, “And you made it yourself?” I asked.

“Well…I tried the first time, and that didn’t go so well. So I asked Lia and Kima for some assistance.” I laughed and slowly walked over to Zuko, gently placing my hands on his chest, “Thank you, I truly mean it.” I said tenderly as I looked at his eyes. _Gosh, I could get lost in those eyes…_ Zuko smiled warmly, as he nudged his head over to the couch, “Let’s relax. Aang told me you and the girls had a bit of fun tonight. Hopefully, this can sober you up a bit.”

I groaned and waltzed over to the couch with Zuko. “I’m not drunk, why is Aang such a worry wart,” I whined. Zuko plopped on one end of the couch while I sat on the other end, but Zuko patted his lap. I titled my head, confused, “Put your feet up; you are freezing, I can warm you up.” He said. I blushed, but at this point, I was too tired to argue. I raised my legs and let them lay across the couch, letting my feet rest on Zuko’s lap. He quickly tossed the thick blankets over us, before handing me my cup. It was the library all over again, except this time, there was no speculation about our feelings.

I sipped away blissfully on the drink, as I felt the way Zuko’s hand delicately drew random shapes and lines on my ankles, warmth radiating off his hands. His fingers were so light as if he was afraid that he would burn my skin, but his touch was tempting. I smiled and let my head fall against the side of the couch, just basking in his touch. It felt so right, sitting here, with him, enjoying the night. It was crazy to think that just moments ago I wanted nothing to do with him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Zuko said with a chuckle. I hummed softly and smiled at him, “You’re going to make me fall asleep at this rate.” I said with a light laugh. Zuko shook his head and smiled largely, “You just got here! We didn’t even talk.” I grinned and took another sip, “So what do you want to talk about so eagerly?” I said playfully. Zuko laughed and continued doodling aimlessly on my ankle. “Hm, there’s so much I still don’t know about you.” Zuko stared. I raised a brow at him, “Is that so? What could you possibly want to know?” I asked curiously, interested as to what he would want to know about me.

“Hm, your bending…or that tattoo of yours…” Zuko spoke delicately.

“You have to pick one or the other. Like I said before, I have to have one secret.” I said mischievously. Zuko laughed and shook his head, “Tell me about your bending, I’ll eventually see that tattoo of yours.” He said confidently. So confidently, it took me a minute to realize what he was implying. I raised a brow, “ _See my tattoo eventually?_ Someone here sounds quite confident in that statement.”

Zuko grinned, “You aren’t as naïve as I thought.” He spoke as he took a sip from his cup. I huffed and placed my mug down, “What made you think I was naïve?”. Zuko chuckled deeply, different from his usual light-hearted manner. “Because it’s easy to tease you-” He started. Although I could feel his hand slowly trail up my leg.

_“Easy to make…”_ \- his hand gently caressed my calf.

_“you…”_ \- he leaned over just a bit, close enough that I could see his golden eyes darken.

_“blush.”_ He finished, his hand stopping right at my knee.

My face was rosy, entirely overwhelmed by him. My heartbeat was going crazy, unknowingly responding to every word and every touch. _He has me wrapped around his fingers, and he knows it, oh, Zuko knew all too well what he was doing._ As gentle and sweet as he was with me, he always managed to have this sense of power. Zuko was always in control, being dominant, even times where he was ‘relaxing,’ he was always a step ahead. It was evident this was how Zuko was born; born to be a leader, command attention. And as shameful as it was to admit, _I loved it._ Every single second of it. I may be sweet, but I was never one to submit, but if Zuko oh so dared told me to do so, I would ultimately come undone.

I bite my lip anxiously, trying desperately to control my heavy breathing. _Was it the wine, or maybe I want a taste of those pouty lips._ Zuko smirked and calmly pulled back. Leaning his back once again against the couch, fingers dancing along my ankles; as if nothing had happened. But I could still see the satisfied smirk that played along with his lips; he wasn’t an idiot, he knew all too well what he was doing and how it was affecting me. I realized that although I wasn’t naïve, I was an untouched delicacy to him.

I lifted the blankets and snuggled tightly against them, pressing them close to my body. _And I thought I could play his game of teasing; this asshole has me beat!_ Zuko chuckled amused, watching me struggle to think of my next plan of action. “Would you like to go to the market with me tomorrow?” He casually asked, trying to save my pathetic ass. _Is this guy really going to act like nothing happened?_ I smiled sweetly and squirmed underneath the blankets, but to fair, _I should be thankful he is ignoring the obvious…_

“I wouldn’t mind…I have to go shopping anyways.” I said, softer then I attended, realizing that the wine was truly starting to wear me down. Feeling the warmth from his touches and the fireplace, I felt cozy and content. “Shopping for what?” Zuko asked. I leaned against the couch once again, gently closing my eyes. “For your family…I want to buy something for your Uncle, Mom, Step-Dad, and your little sister…” I mumbled. I didn’t need to have my eyes open to tell he was surprised, “You don’t have to do that.” I groaned and shook my head, “I want to…I want them to like me.” I said softly.

Sleepiness was starting to take over, _gosh, from giggles to flirting, to sleeping? I need to stop drinking wine…_ Zuko sighed and gently patted my leg, “They are going to like you, trust me. What is there not to like?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, too tired to argue, as I tucked the blankets under my chin. “I don’t know…” I trailed off. Zuko chuckled and gently shook me, “Are you falling asleep?” Zuko asked quietly, I could feel the shift in weight, as he was most likely leaning over me.

I nodded my head and let out a pleasant hum, “Let me take you to your room…” Zuko started, but I groaned in annoyance. And to be honest, I don’t know what happened next. At that point, I let the wine do its thing. Whether or not Zuko got me back to my room or not, will remain a mystery until tomorrow. I never felt cozier in my life, just cuddled up on the couch with Zuko’s warm faint touches. I felt safe, and within seconds I was off to dreamland… _I can freak out in the morning…_

**_~ Unknown ~_ **

His eyes were heavy, as they fluttered open and closed, sleepiness trying desperately to consume him. Slapping his leg, he shook his head, knowing better than to fall asleep on the job. He had one task, and one only, keep at eye out for anything unusual. Whatever that meant, was left to the unknown. For days, he and a few other men stayed crouched in the bushes, staying hidden as they observed day and night. It was clear that tonight was going to be like any other night, wholly uneventful and fruitless.

Just as his eyes were about to flutter shut once again, he caught sight of it. A majestic bird, wearing clothing probably more expensive than his own, soaring through the air. It was clear the bird was tired, as the bird was gliding through the air lowly, rather than high into the night sky. All sense of tiredness left the man’s body, and suddenly he realized that this was the unusual thing he was meant to keep an eye out. “Pst, up there!” He whispered harshly to his partner, whose eyes quickly shot open upon hearing the news that they may have caught something. “Well don’t just stare at it! I’ll catch the damn thing, and you go notify the boss!” He grumbled back, stumbling quickly to his feet.

The man nodded, and he quickly scrambled to their boss. He barely took a few steps before he could hear his partner’s glorified cheer, “Easier then I thought, the poor bastard was hungry.” The man said behind him, as he quickly ran with the Hawk in a net. He could hear the bird desperately trying to fly away, realizing that the fruits were bait, but it was pointless.

They knew they reached home-base, as it was a damp cave, completely isolated and well hidden from people. Although everyone knew the chances of running into people here would be close to impossible, no one lived on these islands for years since the genocide. “Boss, we found something!” The man shouted. Right away everyone in the cave went silent, as they turned to face her.

She stood up from her seat and hastily walked towards the men. It was a common fact that you never speak to her unless granted permission. Therefore, whatever news these men had, better be good. “Found what?” She hissed out. The man pointed behind him, towards his partner who gripped the bird, but more importantly, the letter attached to the bird. “It was a messenger hawk.” The man spoke. Her eyes narrowed, examining both men and the bird before she outstretched her hand. Without hesitation, they dropped the note on her palm, and she eagerly read the letter.

Her eyes widened before a playful smile danced upon her lips. “Attach the note back, and let it resume its travels. Everyone else, get ready to leave.” She shouted quickly. No one dared question her authority as everyone scrambled to their feet and began packing to depart. Her attention reverted to the two men standing in front of her, “Guess you aren’t as useless as I thought.” She hummed.

Both men looked at her, bowing and giving thanks, despite the back-handed compliment. They knew it could have been worse. “Where are we going to?” One of the men asked; a bold question given who he was asking it to. Her eyebrow raised slightly, amused that he would dare speak out of term, “It’s time to make our move…and I think a few people would love to join.”

The man was confused by what she meant by _make our move_ , but before he could ask more, she turned on her heel and left. Although, it was probably a good thing, given that she wasn’t known to be patient, and when annoyed, she often killed.


	11. Chapter ︳09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5000+  
> A/N: Happy reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Basorexia_ **

_(English/n.) The overwhelming desire to kiss._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

_Warmth._

It radiated throughout my body as I smushed my face into the pillow and hummed delightfully. _I’ve never slept so nicely before_ , and out of pure delight, I found myself wrapping myself tighter and tighter into the blankets, in complete and utter bliss. That was until I got a large sniff of the sheets. It smelled different from my usual vanilla scent. It was rich and in some ways smelt like firewood. Although it was different, that wasn’t to say I didn’t like it at all, rather than the opposite. It was _intoxicating._ Yet, it triggered something else in my mind. My eyes snapped open, and I took in my surrounding. _Oh my._

The blankets were different.

The walls were different.

_Everything_ was different.

I was frozen in place, curled up into a tiny ball on my side as I gazed at the windows. It’s morning, _so I didn’t sleep in_. But I huffed, I knew what I had to do, and at this point, I was stalling. The room was not unfamiliar to me; in fact, I knew it all too well. With a deep breath, I swiftly turned on my back, ready to come face to face with the one and only, sleeping Zuko. Yet, to my surprise, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Empty. Zero.

My eyebrows pinched together as I looked at the empty spot beside me. The blankets were nice and tidy, not a single wrinkle or crease found. Instead of finding answers, I was left more confused. Here I was, apparently in Zuko’s bed, but Zuko was nowhere to be seen. I sat up straight and looked around the room. Memories flooding back when my eyes fell upon the back of the couch. _We were sitting, talking, and then I started feeling sleepy…Did I fall asleep?_ I started getting rosy. _Smooth Yue, really fucking smooth._

A soft groan caught my attention, and I looked closer at the couch. _Is the blanket on the sofa moving?_ My eyes widen, _there’s no way…_ I shifted in Zuko’s bed and stood up, curious. Slowly I walked over to the couch, trying my hardest not to make a sound. But my curiosity ended when I finally managed to stand in front of the sofa. _If only I could capture this moment forever._

Zuko sluggishly laid along the sofa, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He was sleeping, still in dreamland. The couch was visibly too small for his large frame, yet Zuko managed to squeeze himself on top of it, curled into a ball as the blankets twisted themselves with his legs. It was the first time I ever saw him so vulnerable, different from his poised demeanour. _I wonder how many people have seen like this, so exposed._ Suddenly the need to make sure he was tucked in and warm engulfed me, _what have you done to me?_ Zuko hugged the sheets close to his broad chest, his uniform breathing the only sound heard in the room. He looked tranquil.

It took me a few minutes to take in that I was already crouched down, leaning over his sleeping figure, and a hand delicately tracing the curvature of his face. It was also the first time I got a good look at his scar. Surprisingly enough, I never did take note of his burn. It was not the first thing I noticed; instead, it was the twinkle in his golden eyes and that handsome smile. _It must have hurt so much;_ I thought as I gazed upon the burn. The scar had unquestionably healed and seemed a tad bit smaller than how the others described it to me. Yet, something told me that it was this burn that defined him, made him who he was…

_“I wouldn’t mind waking up every morning to this.”_ Zuko hummed softly as his hand quickly engulfed mine. My eyes widen, and I instinctively tried to pull my hand away from his face, _I totally got caught_. Zuko’s eyes opened, and he flashed me a playful grin, as he held my hand tightly against his face, “Oh, please continue, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” I coloured and poked his cheek, “What are you doing on the couch? Did I fall asleep?” I asked. Zuko chuckled and slowly started stretching, before sitting himself up.

For someone who seemed to have slept on the couch, he didn’t look like it; _he could make a potato sack look sexy. I probably look like poop._ “You didn’t just fall asleep; you knocked out cold. I thought you died for a minute.” Zuko mused. I groaned and covered my face, “I’m so sorry. You should have just brought me back to my bedroom.” I grumbled in my hands. Zuko laughed and patted my head, “I tried, but you insisted on staying here. Something along the lines of _‘you’re so warm’_ and _‘I feel safe,’_ ” Zuko said in a high pitch tone that mimicked mine. _Someone kill. Me. Now._

“How can I say no, especially when you say those things, _my love_?” My eyes widen.

“ _My love?_ ” I repeated, flabbergasted. Zuko chuckled.

“Don’t you remember? We agreed that _Princess_ would be confusing in the Fire Nation.”

“What else happened?” I said panicked.

Zuko snickered and stood up, stretching his legs. “Nothing really, I tucked you into bed, and I slept on the couch.” I let out a sigh of relief and eagerly stood up. _So I guess I didn’t humiliate myself that much._ “Although next time you decide to pass out like that, I’m not going to be _Mr. Nice Guy_ and sleep on the couch. My neck kills.”

“I’m sorry.” I pouted and crossed my arms bashfully. _I can’t believe I made Fire Lord Zuko sleep on the couch._ Zuko rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Don’t worry about it love. Are we still going to market this morning?” Zuko asked, as his head rested upon mine. I nodded, and gently pulled away to meet his eyes. “I’ll walk you to your room so you can get changed. It’s the least I could do after you spent the night.” Zuko said with a wink. I slapped his arm and started walking to the door, “Good morning to you too!” Zuko sarcastically shouted from behind me. I giggled and opened the door, “Good morning!” I shouted back.

_“Good morning uh, Yue?”_

My eyes widen, and my head snapped towards the hallway. Sokka and Suki just woke up as well, their hair was all messy, and they still wore their pyjamas. Sokka seemed flustered while Suki was grinning madly, “Had fun last night?” I flushed, knowing exactly what going through that dirty mind of hers. “It-it’s not what you think.” I quickly spat out. Sokka leaned against the wall with eyebrows raised, “Humor me.” Sokka challenged.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I could feel Zuko come from behind me, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck, “So you’re sleeping in Zuko’s room now?” Suki questioned, loving every moment of this, a bit too much. Zuko eyed them and grinned, “Did Ying Yue say that?” Zuko asked. I looked up at him rattled. “I was just wondering since it seems she stayed the night.”

“Ah, she couldn’t control herself last night.” Zuko edged on, and I knew what he was doing. He was actually going to use this against me in every way possible. Suki laughed and elbowed Sokka, “Who would have thought.” She pointed her chin at me. I flushed, “That’s not true!” I squeaked out.

“Don’t be shy; she didn’t even make it to the bed.” Zuko mused. This time I didn’t hold back. I slapped Zuko’s arm hard, and he yelped, letting go of me as he rubbed his arm in pain. _They may have sharp tongues, but I can punch just as hard._ “And I thought it was going to be him being rough,” Suki muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for me to pick it up. _Today is the day; today is the day I murder everyone._

_“Fire Lord Zuko-”_

Everyone turned their heads to see Zuko’s maid, Lia, running down the hallway. It was clear she had just woken up as well, still wearing her pyjamas. She swiftly stopped in front of us but made sure she gave a low bow to Zuko first. Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgment before she looked at me, “Imperial Consort Ying Yue.” She said as well, giving me a large bow. I was flustered; _I guess I have to get accustomed to this._ I smiled and bowed back. Lia looked back at Zuko, but she seemed stressed.

“Speak,” Zuko said quickly, straight to the point. It was a huge shift in appearance, strange seeing him speak roughly. “Earth Nation documents have been received and require urgent attention.”

“Earth Nation?” Zuko asked, seemingly surprised. Lia nodded, “We made it clear that you were off duties for the time being, but it was urgent enough for them to expedite the documents here. It was sent from the King himself, Kuei, the 52nd Earth King.” Zuko frowned. It evident he was in deep thought, as his eyebrows pinched together and he crossed his arms. It was clear this caught him off guard, but Zuko huffed and soon all signs of disbelief left. He swiftly turned to Sokka and Suki and politely bowed, “Sorry I must go, this is urgent.”

I pouted, watching how edgy Zuko seemed. _What was going on?_ Unknowingly, I bit my lip and started fidgeting with my fingers. Zuko turned to face me and gave me a weak smile, a smile that failed to reach his eyes. “Would you be okay going to the market yourself? I don’t know how long I’ll take…” Zuko asked me hesitantly. I smiled softly and nodded, “Don’t worry, I can buy the things you wanted for Kiyi.” Zuko let out a breath of relief. He mouthed a quick thank you before he hurried back to his bedroom to change. Lia looked at me and gave me an apologetic look.

Sokka and Suki waved goodbye before stating that they were going to grab something to eat for breakfast. It was clear they felt terrible that my plans were temporarily cancelled and asked if I would join. I politely declined and went to my bedroom to change for the day. I wasn’t mad at all that Zuko had left, but rather curious, _what could have been that important that the Earth King wrote himself?_ I huffed as I changed into a plain white kimono. _Was it something bad? Good? Maybe about the new Nation they were building?_

I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I was out of the loop in terms of politics that Zuko was in charge of. I was aware of the politics here in the Southern Water Tribe and Northern, but I was ignorant when it came to the Earth and Fire. If I wanted to be Zuko’s companion I had to step up. As much as I loved the romance and playful banter, I knew it wasn’t going to last forever. The moment I arrive at the Fire Nation things would be different. I was a symbol of the Fire Nation now, and I had to make sure I maintained such reputation for the sake of Zuko.

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The bags were heavy, stupidly heavy. I was tempted to walk back to the house and drop them off, but I had one more thing to buy. Zuko had sent two guards to accompany me on my day trip, _‘he didn’t want you to be alone’_ the guard told me. I huffed and walked from booth to booth, looking for the last thing on my mental shopping list. Both guards were friendly but quiet. Unless I spoke up and started some form of small talk, they didn’t utter a word and just trailed along behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see one of the guards eye me once again, more specifically the bags I carried. I pouted and gave him a look back before he could speak, “It’s fine; I can hold them.” The guard sighed, exhausted from my stubbornness, although I knew Zuko most likely would take the trophy for hard-headedness. “Fire Lord Zuko would not be pleased seeing you carry such heavy bags.” The guard spoke sensibly. I rolled my eyes and waved away his apprehensions, “Look, the shop is right there, and then we can go.” I chirped. The guard sighed once again, although I swear I saw him smile from underneath his helmet, _ha! I got some emotion out of him._

The man who tended the shop looked surprised to see me and slightly hesitated when viewing the two Fire Nation guards following suit. Regardless, I tried to make the atmosphere less tense with my famous smile, “Good Afternoon.” I started. The man nodded, “Good Afternoon Ying Yue.” He quickly gave me a small bow. _That’s right…news of my new title wasn’t set to be released until today’s town hall meeting_ , although, I would be lying if I said that I was unhappy that he didn’t refer to me by a new title. _Imperial Consort,_ it was okay to say once, but I was already getting annoyed at how long it was, _it’s so redundant. Maybe I can shorten it? Like to consort…or imperial?_ I scoffed at myself, _that just sounds stupid._

The shop owner coughed, trying to catch my attention once again, “What can I help you with?” I smiled pleasantly remembering why I was even here, at a theatre shop. All around were stunningly adorned masks and costumes that were hand-made and ranged in colours, although blues and whites seemed to be the most popular. But my eyes landed on the display of masks that lined the back wall. Zuko said how his mother and his step-father adored theatre, so much so that he made them ambassadors of drama and theatre for the Fire Nation. “You wouldn’t happen to have some vintage masks, would you? Maybe something relating to Southern Tribe lore?” I asked. The man nodded and quickly began pulling out masks, ranging in shapes and sizes.

It didn’t take long for me to choose what I wanted as my eyes instantly got attracted to two beautiful masks, couples masks. It was a representation of Ying and Yang; both masks had intricate detailing and contrasting colours. It was clear how much work had gone into these pieces of art, and I didn’t dare touch them, knowing me it would freeze the moment my fingertips grazed the material. _This would work; a matching set for a couple…_

“I’ll take it,” I said brightly. The man nodded and quickly began wrapping the masks into well-crafted boxes. I mentally groaned, the thought of carrying yet another bag did not seem fun at all at this point. I hit the point where I was all shopped out, which said a lot because I love a good shopping spree. I paid the man and with much annoyance, grabbed the last bag. With a final goodbye, we departed the store, standing outside in the snowy weather.

“Happy? Now you can take me to Fire Lord Zuko.” I said with a cheery smile to the guards as I tauntingly waved the last bag. After all, Zuko insisted that after I finished shopping, I meet him at the ship, in hopes that by then he would be finished his work and we could have a late lunch. The chatter one of the guards visibly chuckled, and I could hear him mutter something under his breath before speaking, “Follow me please.” I nodded, and happily trailed along.

I was nervous to go back onto the ship, but another part of me was eager, _I can finally put down these bags…_ It was only a matter of time that we were once again at the dock, and walking inside of the ship. The whole time guards and maids were bowing deeply and referring to me by my full title. I smiled back at them, although I did feel a tad bit weird. It was crazy how different Water and Fire Nation customs were. Sure, I was figurehead over here, but it seems like being a figurehead in the Fire Nation meant receiving the royal treatment.

I could visibly see the heavy metal doors, and I knew where we were. _We are in Zuko’s study._ The guard stopped abruptly and looked at me before speaking, “With all due respect Ying Yue, can you please allow me to take your bags and place them in Fire Lord Zuko’s quarters? He will truly have my head if he saw you carrying everything yourself.” I could see the guard’s pleading eyes and I couldn’t help but pout in defeat. “Fine, since you asked nicely,” I said. _I don’t want the man to lose his job._

The guard’s shoulders visibly dropped, and he let out a sigh of relief before he began grabbing the bags from me, “Thank you, I really do appreciate you two staying with me during my outing.” I spoke elegantly. The guards nodded before moving towards the door, “You can enter, Fire Lord Zuko is aware that you’re here.” I nodded, and with a push, the door opened.

It was strange being in the room once again, since the last time I was here it resulted in tears and me being Zuko’s unofficial, official, girlfriend. Paperwork was still scattered throughout as candlelight illuminated the room. But more importantly, Zuko sat hunched over his study. It didn’t take an expert to tell that Zuko was upset. He had a hand pressed against his head as he huffed out angrily, I swore I saw some flicks of fire come out of his breath.

“Zuko…?” I said softly. Zuko’s eyes widen, and he quickly sat back, taken off guard. He seemed relieved to see me, but I could see his shoulder’s tense once again. Something was wrong; it was clear as day. I frowned and crossed my arms as I watched Zuko walk towards me, “How was the market?” Zuko asked, trying his hardest to sound sincere. I wasn’t stupid, it was small talk, talking to not address the real flying bison in the room. “No, there’s something wrong,” I said quickly.

Zuko looked taken aback that I was able to notice, I was good at reading people, a skill that proved helpful in times like these. Zuko hesitantly scratched his neck, a nervous habit of his I learned. He let out a deep breath before standing straight, looking at me dead in the eyes, “You’re right; there is something wrong.”

“Does it have something to do with that letter from the Earth King?” I asked.

Zuko nodded before gently placing his hands on my shoulders, “Ying Yue, I know, I promised you that we would leave in a few more days but-”

_“But?”_ I repeated, eager for him to finish his sentence. Zuko frowned, before finally finishing. “The Earth King has decided to arrive at the Fire Nation to discuss some matters regarding the project Avatar Aang, and I have. Which means, instead of leaving in a few days, we must head to the Fire Nation tomorrow.”

_Leave tomorrow?_ I felt my shoulders drop in defeat; I understood why Zuko was stressed. Leaving tomorrow left me no time to say goodbye to everyone I wanted or gather the remainder of my things. Zuko seemed to notice that I was distraught as he gently cupped my face, “We depart first thing in the morning. I already sent word to the Fire Nation of our early arrival.” He said quietly as if speaking softer would lessen the blow. I sighed heavily. This was the last thing that I thought would happen. I gazed back at Zuko, and I could tell he was trying his hardest to gauge my level of anger.

“I understand…” I said faintly. I truly did understand. It was what I signed up for. _Fire Lord came first, Zuko came second._ Zuko seemed taken aback, “You’re not mad?” He said baffled. I crossed my arms and frowned, “I’m mad, but not at you. It’s out of your control. You have responsibilities, and those things always come first. It would be unfair to hold that against you.”

Zuko let out a smile of relief and let his forehead fall against mine, as his arms wrapped around my waist. “Thank you for understanding…” He said softly. I smiled and nodded, “Who would get mad? It’s not your fault.” Zuko rolled his eyes before mumbling, “You’ll be surprised.” I titled my head a bit confused before I caught on. _He was referring to Mai…did she get upset with Zuko when stuff like this happened?_ I pushed the thought away; _I can overthink about that later,_ and focused on Zuko’s frown. I knew I had to lighten the mood, for Zuko’s sakes and mine. “Come, I want to bring you somewhere…” I said as I began tugging on his hand. Zuko looked at me confused, “Where to?”

“The garden.”

“You guys have a _garden?”_ Zuko said astounded. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, “Well…its not really a _garden_. Just a bunch of pine trees…so it’s really just a forest, but, uh, you get the point.” Zuko laughed and shook his head, “If you think that is a garden you’re going to be blown away when I show you the gardens we have at the kingdom.”

“You really weren’t joking when you said a bunch of pine trees…” Zuko said with a chuckle. I playfully bumped my hip into his and rolled my eyes. I knew it was stupid to bring him here. Logic told me that I should be rushing home, saying my goodbyes and getting ready to leave for tomorrow. We seriously had less than 24 hours. But I knew that if I did just that, I would be too upset to get anything done. Nothing was going to change the fact that I was leaving tomorrow, so I might as well have fun while I can.

So here we were, behind my home, correction, old home, walking around in the forest. Zuko held a red umbrella over our heads, something he insisted on doing since I was _too short_ and kept hitting Zuko on the head with it. I bought an umbrella at the market, which was totally an impulsive buy, like why would I really need an umbrella in the Southern Water Tribe besides not letting the snow touch me? But I figured, _I might as well have something coloured red to shade me during our sails, I don’t know when I’m going to find time to shop for stuff when I land._ I had a subtle feeling that wearing any shade of blue would be highly inappropriate at the Fire Nation.

_“Ying Yue…?”_

_“Hello…”_

_“Yue, **Babe.** ”_

My ears perked up, and I turned to look at Zuko. I blushed slightly; _he did just call me Yue…and Babe?_ _Zuko never refers to me by my shortened name, always full._ _“Babe?”_ I mused. Zuko smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “It got your attention, didn’t it?” I rolled my eyes, and I kept on scanning the forest. The truth was, there was more to this forest than just pine trees. But I was having a hard time finding it with all the snow falling. It was a little secret oasis, somewhere I went to from time to time when I couldn’t see the Southern Lights, but I wanted to be alone.

“What are you looking for?” Zuko asked, watching my eyes dart back and forth in search for it. “Nothing…” I hummed, but a tad bit of red caught my eye. _It’s over there!_ I tightly wrapped myself around his arm and started gently tugging him towards that direction, “Nothing? Then why are you pulling me?” Zuko said laughing. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, “Maybe if you just let me pull you, you can find out faster.”

“What is that red thing over there?” Zuko asked. I pouted and without thinking twice stopped moving and covered his eyes, “Don’t peak! Close your eyes and I’ll lead you there.” Swiftly I pulled my hand away, and Zuko did indeed shut his eyes, “Your pretty brave to tell me what to do missy.” I grinned, although he couldn’t see it, and continued dragging him along. Thankfully he didn’t put up a fight, surprising since it was quite evident that Zuko was not one to take orders. It was just a matter of time when we reached the location, and I was thrilled.

“Open your eyes…” I said softly, as I lightly placed my hands on Zuko’s chest. Hesitantly, Zuko opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped. “Are these… _flowers?_ ” Zuko said shocked. I smiled and jumped up in excitement, glad he was as surprised as I wanted him to be. “They’re called _quince_ , isn’t it beautiful?” I hummed. Zuko was in complete awe, taking in his surroundings.

It was a strange sight indeed; something people never think they would see if they came to the Southern Water Tribe. Large trees towered above us, but the magically part of them was the gorgeous red flowers that blossomed from them. It was one of the few and rare species of trees that bloomed during the winter, strong enough to endure the harsh winters. During cold times such as these, the snow would freeze, crystallizing the flowers. It was serene, something you would read out of a children’s book.

“I-I didn’t know _this_ was possible,” Zuko said in admiration, as he looked up aimlessly, almost in a daze. I giggled, watching his speechless expression as he looked around with fondness. Zuko perked up at my giggle, looking downwards as he watched my cheerful expression. He gave me a soft smile, seemingly taking in my delight. There was just something beautiful about seeing Zuko happy. Seeing him stressed out back at the ship just made something in me eager to make him happy again, even if it was for a split moment.

“Thank you…” He said softly. I opened my mouth to dismiss his thanks, but Zuko shook his head, his free hand swiftly cupping my chin. His thumb was softly caressing my lips, as to hush me. “Thank you…for just…understanding.” He started. I was caught off guard by his gesture. He was so gentle, so… _intimate_. Zuko pressed his forehead against mine, towering over my figure as his thumb continued to outline my bottom lip. His touch was warm against my cold skin; it was like ice and fire touching. I could hear his heartbeat right under my hands as they rested against his chest and feel his warm breath against my face.

“Zuko…” I whispered, not trusting in my voice. I couldn’t help but gaze upon his lips, they were just so tempting, and instinctively, I licked my top lip. I could hear Zuko groan lowly and that was when I noticed he was looking at my lips just as blatantly as I. It was clear. There was an unspoken desire. We both wanted this, but neither one of us wanted to initiate. _He wants this just as much as me._ I could feel my breath get heavy just at the thought, _gosh, I wanted this, no **needed it**._

“Yue…we shouldn’t…” Zuko said, his voice hoarse, breath heavy. I whined and found myself pressing closer against Zuko, “Why?” I whimpered out as my fingers began wrapping themselves with the front of his shirt. Zuko closed his eyes, as if being this close to him was painful, “I-I don’t want to force you…” Zuko stuttered, but at the same time, he just pushed himself closer to me. _Gosh, Zuko you’re so fucking dense._

_“Please.”_

That was all it took. A pathetic plea from me, and within seconds my wishes were answered. Zuko crashed his lips against mine and boy; it felt terrific. His pouty lips felt incredible, perfectly fitting mine like two puzzle pieces coming together. Sparks flew the moment our lips touched. My hands snaked their way around his neck, playing with his hair, only deepening the kiss. I moaned, enjoying every moment, as our lips moved in sync. It was perfect.

I was so lost into the kiss that the faint feeling of snow falling against my face and a hand tightly wrapped around my waist finally brought me back to reality. Also my human need for air, that was also a kicker.

Unwillingly we pulled apart; my eyes still closed as our foreheads were pressed against each other. I was breathless, not expecting the kiss to be that _intense_. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that Zuko at some point dropped the umbrella onto the ground. I smiled bashfully, causing Zuko to open his eyes. “Someone seemed to enjoy that,” I said with a giggle. Zuko smiled, a shade of pink tainting his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. I just…I just couldn’t hold back anymore.”

I smiled and softly pecked him once again, “Don’t be. It was perfect.”

“Good, because who said I was done.” My eyes widen, and before I could react, Zuko pulled me close once again, kissing me roughly. I melted, his warm touches warming me up. We were complete opposites: hot cold, water fire. I was the escape he needed, while he was my motivation to be better. I smiled into the kiss, blissful. All worries and stresses of us leaving tomorrow for the Fire Nation were gone. I was going to enjoy these last few moments of romance with Zuko while I could.

_I’m falling so hard for you Zuko…_


	12. Chapter ︳10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5500+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Resfeber_ **

_(Swedish/v.) A desire to experience new things; anticipation for the unknown._

* * *

_**~ Unknown ~** _

“You travelled quite far…For what, hm? For me to partake in that little plan of yours? Ah, you never do change, do you?” The man purred mockingly as he caressed her long black hair, pushing it behind her ear.

She smiled with her pouty pink lips, although the man wasn’t stupid, he knew how deceiving her smiles were. She was a vixen. Sexy but dangerous, but that is what he likes after all. With a tight grip, she pushed his rough hand away, “Why change when I’m already perfect?” She said with a taunt as she confidently pushed herself against the man. He chuckled darkly, enjoying her advances. She was a master of manipulation, and for the time being, he was going to let her have her way.

“So what do you say? Join me?” She said with a playful smirk as she dipped her fingertips lower and lower down his broad chest. He grinned darkly before leaning in, while she eagerly anticipated for his answer. Finally, his lips brushed against her ear.

_“Fuck no.”_

He stepped back and enjoyed the sight; she was fuming. He knew her better than she knew herself. She wasn’t nice. She wasn’t patient. She was a spoiled bitch; who always got what she wanted no matter what. And the best part, it took little to make her snap. “What do you fucking mean by _no_?” She hissed. Suddenly all seductive advantages dropped, and her golden eyes were ablaze; the _real her_ shining through. “You heard me, _no_. What do I benefit from this, huh? Seems like a lot of work for jack shit.”

“The chance to hurt _him_. A chance to make _him_ realize he is no better than us. That at the end of the day he is _just like me._ ” She hissed, bitterness laced with every word. The man shook his head and tapped his chin, “That sounds more like a _you_ problem. I gain nothing from this.” He said swiftly and crossed his arms. She laughed wickedly and shook her head, “Gain nothing from this? How about finally getting the revenge you always wanted, for the death of your poor innocent sister?” She purred out.

The man’s shoulder’s tensed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. His sister was his weak spot. It was what made him go went mad, shaped him into the man he was now, a ruthless killer. “If I wanted revenge I could just kill you.” She smiled amiably before walking back towards him and letting a finger trace along his clenched jaw, “You’re right, you could kill me and get your revenge. But we both know that would be no fun because you want the world to know how strong you are. How _dangerous_ of a Waterbender you are. And killing me wouldn’t be a big enough meal to feed your ego. But damaging _him_ would.”

He laughed bitterly; she indeed was the master of manipulation. Knowing precisely what buttons to press to make someone bend head over heels for her. “Fine, I’ll play along. I’ll depart in two days from when you leave.” She smiled, happy she got her way. “Perfect, I’ll be arriving a few days before _him._ Plenty of time to make sure everything is in place.” With a quick turn on her heels, she began walking away, “When I get there you better be ready.” He said roughly. She continued walking away, but he could see her look over her shoulder with a grin, “Do I ever disappoint?”

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

_“Remember, stand straight, shoulders back, no, more like- that’s it!”_

_“Now chin up, look straight, darling- don’t let your eyes wander! Eye contact!”_

_“That’s it; now make sure your hands are also in front and stop biting your lip!”_

I let out a massive huff while maintaining my famous smile as I continued walking the room for the nth time today like an idiot — _the things I do for Zuko._ For the past week and a half, day and night, here I have been; practicing non-stop the proper etiquette for Fire Nation royals with these lovely old ladies.

Both ladies looked at me with scrutiny as they observed every move I made, down to the way I nervously bit my lip. I knew they meant well, and they were just looking out for me, but this was the last thing I wanted to do, after attending these classes every day during our sails. They both seemed to notice I was getting irritated because right away they scowled and crossed their arms, “This is not about you darling, think of the bigger picture here. This is for Fire Lord Zuko.” She said as if to encourage me.

I sighed profoundly; I didn’t need her to remind me why I was working this hard, down to the way I sipped my soup at dinner or the way I took a sip of water. Ironically enough, despite me doing all of this for Zuko, whenever we were alone, that was the only time I could once again be myself. With a broad smile on my face, I started walking around the room once again, “How about now?” I asked, trying my hardest to remember every godforsaken rule. They both narrowed their eyes as they oversaw me.

“Good…but…” She started, and I groaned. _Of course, there was a but, there is always a ‘but’ with these two ladies! I swear I’m going to-_ Before I could contemplate jumping overboard to escape these two women I heard someone laughing. I swiftly turned to the door to see Aang leaning against the door frame watching me play ‘princess’ as Suki and Toph would say. My eyes widen, and I was ready to jump up and say hi before a loud cough stopped me. I sighed and rolled my eyes before I begrudgingly gave Aang a small bow, “Avatar Aang, pleasure seeing you here.” I said elegantly.

Aang raised a brow, taken aback by my sudden political correctness, but he seemed to have caught on regardless. He stood up straight and returned my bow, although I could see the playful grin on his face. “Imperial Consort Ying Yue. I hope I’m not interrupting since you seem to be having fun.” I gave him a smile, a smile much too large which Aang only laughed at, “I’m having the time of my life.” I said through my teeth. _Aang is enjoying this way too much, this monster._ He contently watched me suffer silently, _oh, but just you wait Aang, you’re my ticket out of this!_

“Avatar Aang, I’m guessing that since you’re here that only means it’s time for me to leave.” Aang looked at me puzzled, and the two older ladies quickly jumped in, “Go where, we’ve only been practicing for ten hours, and we have much to go over still for tomorrow!” They said in sync. I smiled sweetly and politely bowed, “My deepest apologies, Fire Lord Zuko said he would send Avatar Aang my way when he is no longer tied up in political matters so we may spend some time together before our arrival tomorrow at the Fire Nation. Although if it’s an issue, I assume you two lovely ladies can talk to Fire Lord Zuko about it, hm?”.

They both looked at each other hesitantly before bowing back at me, “If it’s the Fire Lord’s wishes we shall accept. Have a pleasant evening, Imperial Consort Ying Yue.” I nodded my head and swiftly turned to face Aang, who had a mixture of emotions playing on his face; confusion and amusement. I finally let my guard drop and gave Aang a look that just barely skimmed the surface of how happy I was to get the hell out of there. I shut the door behind me, and within seconds I let my shoulders drop and let out a huff.

“I swear if Zuko doesn’t comment on how nicely I bow I’m going to kill him.”

Aang laughed out heartily as we began wandering down the hallway. “That bad huh?” I groaned out loud and shook my head, “You don’t even know. Thanks for going along with it, you know, about Zuko saying he wanted to see me.” I said, Aang grinned and gave me a thumbs-up, “Nothing to thank me for, although, I must say. Threatening them with ‘ _Fire Lord Zuko_ ,’ very unlike you.” Aang said with a raised brow.

“I was desperate,” I said with a laugh. Aang laughed along as he shook his head, genuinely surprised to see me hate something so much. “So now that you made your grand escape, what now fugitive?” I rolled my eyes, but I couldn’t hide the small yawn that escaped my lips. It was late in the evening, as I could see the moon lighting up the night sky and the stars casting a beautiful glow on the water through the portholes. “Bed.”

“Already?! Not even Gran-Gran goes to bed this early.” Aang said baffled. I couldn’t stop the giggle that left my lips realizing that Aang just compared me to Gran-Gran. “We are arriving tomorrow, and I need to rest. I have to wake up super early to get dressed.” I groaned out remembering all of the details Lia told me regarding hair and makeup, although I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit excited, _who doesn’t like to get dolled up?_

“What about you? What are you doing?” I asked. Aang pointed at himself, and it was then I noticed that he wasn’t wearing his usual mustard coloured Airbender robes, they were looser than usual, “You’re training now? At this hour?” I asked shocked. Aang nodded, “A workout before bed is the best.” I smiled at his excitement before I noticed that up ahead was Zuko’s study. Aang seemed to notice as well because he raised his brow, “You going to say goodnight before you go to bed?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, fighting against the temptation to visit Zuko.

Despite us, both being stuck together on the ship for a week and a half, Zuko and I barely saw each other. Every day from the moment we left he was locked away in his study preparing for the Earth King’s visitation. The only time I did see him was during the night. Every night he would gently knock on my door, bidding me a goodnight kiss before he departed. No matter how many times I asked him about his work he would shake his head _‘no’_ and say that when he was with me, he didn’t want to talk about it because _‘I shouldn’t be burden with such matters.’_ It wasn’t like I could force him to talk, so I respected his wishes, even though the curiosity in me was dying to know.

“I don’t know…he is busy,” I said with a pout. Aang gave me a look, and before I could react, he ran up to the door and began knocking. My eyes widen, and I ran up to Aang, grasping his hand to stop him from knocking non-stop, **“What are you doing~!?”** I hissed out lowly. Aang grinned before pulling away, “I love it when Katara surprises me with visits, you should try it with Zuko.” He said playfully. Before I could rebuttal, Aang dashed away. I squealed feeling the gust of wind roughly push against me as he ran with such speed around the corner, leaving me utterly speechless.

“Ying Yue…what are you doing here?”

I turned around only to bump into a surprised Zuko. I blushed and quickly began waving my hands frantically, “I’m sorry, I – uh, goodnight?” I stumbled out, taken off guard. _I’ve known the man for how long now, and I still can’t formulate one coherent sentence?_ Zuko looked down at me amused. His hair was pulled back, and he wore his military uniform, but now that I was close to him I couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked.

Deep dark circles hugged the underneath of his eyes while his eyes looked strained, clouding the golden shimmer he usually had. He even seemed a bit paler than usual. His skin no longer glowing as brightly. _Why am I just noticing now that he looks mentally beat?_ I frowned and instinctively placed a hand on his cheek, “Zuko…you look exhausted. You need to rest. You’re overworking yourself.” All giddiness was gone as I apprehensively overlooked Zuko.

Zuko smiled softly before he gently grabbed my waist, “Come inside.” He said softly. I nodded and shut the door closed with my foot once we were inside, still cupping his face, “Zuko, I’m not joking. You need to sleep…” I said with concern. Zuko groaned, and I noticed his grip on my waist tightened before he finally let his forehead rest against mine, “I have many things I have to get done once I get to the Capital, I have to do as much as I can now.”

I closed my eyes knowing that what he said was right, but it was still concerning seeing him drained. “How about you call it an early night. Rest up for tomorrow.” I said with pleading eyes. Zuko laughed lightly, “Did you just come here to lecture me?” He asked.

“You can thank Aang for that. I was going to go to bed, but he insisted I came to see you first.”

“You didn’t want to see me?” Zuko said as he placed his hand on his chest as if I had hurt him. I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his arm, “I mean – I know you were busy and I didn’t think you wanted to be bothered.”

“Why wouldn’t I not want to see what is mine?” Zuko said playfully, and for a split moment, the tiredness left his face. I pouted and gently poked his chest, “I’m not some object that you can own.” Zuko smirked and suddenly pulled me close to him, I gasped from the sudden movement, and he abruptly gripped my chin with his free hand, “You’re mine, love.” Zuko said firmly. I blushed and wanted to fight back, but I would be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy Zuko’s natural possessiveness.

“Zuko~!” I whined out which in return made him chuckle. He quickly pecked my forehead, but his grip on me didn’t loosen up. Instead, he let his head rest on the crook of my neck as his hands snaked around my body. I could feel him breathe peacefully, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. “I’m exhausted,” Zuko muttered out. I laughed and let my hand run up and down his back. _Gosh, I missed this._ I never realized how needy I was until now. We never got much time to ourselves, this being the most intimate moment we’ve shared during this whole journey.

“I could fall asleep like this…” Zuko grumbled once again. I sighed contently, “I prefer you don’t, you’re quite heavy.” I said with a giggle. Zuko chuckled before lifting his head, “Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. How about you? Excited to see your family?”

Zuko smiled like a child at the mention of his family before he nodded, “I can’t wait till I show you off.” He said with a grin. I felt my cheeks rosy up once again before I gently punched Zuko’s chest, “Zuko!” I said embarrassed. He laughed before finally pulled away altogether, curiously, I watched him walk towards his desk and lean behind, in search of something. “What are you doing?” I asked, although he ignored my inquiry and continued searching. I walked over to him carefully, and just as I was about to peak over his shoulder, he turned around, with an enormous box in hand.

My eyes widen as it was a wooden box, painted red with a gold bow on top, “I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but since we will both be busy, here.” I gasped as I struggled to hold the box; it was huge and heavy. “Wha-what is it?” I asked. Zuko poked my nose, “Instead of asking me every time I give you something, just open it.” I stuck my tongue out at him and preceded to place the box on a clear space on his desk.

Carefully I unwrapped the bow, and I hesitantly played along the edges of the lid, scared to open it. _What could Zuko have gotten me? We are seriously in the middle of nowhere, where could he even have gotten me something?_ With a smooth motion, I lifted the lid and placed it off to the side, as I squealed seeing what was inside. Zuko must have enjoyed my expression because he bore the proudest smile on his face as I twirled around with the dress, inch by inch unravelling from the box and swaying with me.

It was everything I could have ever wanted and more. It wasn’t too overly decorated, and the beautiful bead-work along the sleeves of the dress was absolutely stunning. _This is beautiful; I wish Suki were here so I can show her._ “I hope you like it. I had a feeling you wouldn’t have something to wear tomorrow, so I asked the seamstress to design something. It would have been fancier, but we only have so much material on the ship.” Zuko said as he watched me dance around with the dress. I looked up at him in bewilderment, “ _Like it?_ Zuko I love it! This is beautiful; it’s like it was made for me!” I gushed.

Zuko laughed before finally placing a hand on my waist to stop me from dancing around in glee, “It _was_ made for you. I wanted something that represented you: beautiful, simple, and pure.” He said as he gazed into my eyes. I smiled softly back at him and shamefully stared at him with admiration. _He was perfect, how did I get so lucky?_ I pushed the dress against my chest as I struggled to formulate any words that could begin explaining how thankful I was for this dress, “Thank you Zuko, I-” but before I could finish Zuko pressed his lips against mine, and I gasped.

It was such a sweet and gentle kiss, as his hands gently cupped my face. I closed my eyes and let myself give in, enjoying his affection. There was just something about his kisses, that had me go weak in the knees and craving more. But it was more than just his kisses; it was just everything he did. His gentle caresses and compliments, _he is too good for me._ After what felt like forever, Zuko gently pulled away, his lips just grazing mine, “ _No, thank you_.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰ △⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

My hands were all clammy as I nervously looked at myself in the mirror. I was all dolled up; my hair pulled into a half up and half down updo as my makeup accentuated my pouty lips and round eyes. I looked like a porcelain doll, ready for display. Lia gently placed her hands on my shoulders and began massaging them. “Relax, Kima told me you get nervous but not like this,” Lia said with a giggle.

I giggled along with her before turning around; I was thankfully for Lia. Besides Aang and Sokka who sailed with us, Lia was the only permanent member of the Fire Nation ‘crew’ that I knew well. Zuko knew this and assigned her to be my head maid, although she quickly became a friend as she reminded me much of Kima. “It’s hard not to be nervous; this is it,” I said anxiously. Lia giggled before grasping my hands, “Ying Yue, you look stunning, Fire Lord Zuko won’t be able to peel his eyes off you. So stop acting like me on my first day on the job.” Lia said teasingly.

“You were this scared on your first day?” I asked, trying to ignore the chaos happening outside of my bedroom door. I could hear maids panicking, making sure everyone was dressed and guards rushing to get into formation. That didn’t even include the cheers from outside the ship, people waiting in crowds for our arrival. It was only a matter of time they would drop the ramp, and we leave the ship and step foot in the Fire Nation “You bet. I was supposed to be a tea maid, but tell me how the head maid got sick that day, and I had to serve Fire Lord Zuko!” Lia said, laughing at herself remembering the events of that fateful day.

I looked at Lia with wide eyes hearing her story, “You served tea to Fire Lord Zuko on your first day?” I asked shocked. Lia shook her head, “And to make it worse, it was after Countess Mai entered. It was like the universe was trying to set me up for failure.” She said, but as soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, her eyes widen, realizing that she spoke too much. I took me a minute to realize she mentioned Mai, and then I put two and two together.

“I’m sorry Ying Yue, I got too comfortable and I shouldn’t have mentioned-” I smiled and stopped her mid-sentence. To be honest, I was curious. Sure, Suki told me about Mai, and based on the subtle hints Zuko gave off, Mai seemed… _tough._ She didn’t seem like the most approachable of people in the world, and for a minute I wondered how Zuko could date someone like that. Clearly, I was missing something, especially if after everything everyone has told me, the gang still asked about her with endearment.

“Lia, I know about Countess Mai and Fire Lord Zuko already,” I said with a soft smile. Lia let out a huff, clearly holding in her breath in fear. “I was wondering…will Countess Mai be present? You know…in the sidelines?” I asked. Lia raised a brow before resting a finger on her chin, pondering. “In theory, yes. But…” She trailed off as she hesitantly looked at me. “Fire Lord Zuko and she aren’t exactly friends.” She said carefully. I nodded my head; I was so caught up in trying to impress Zuko’s family, I completely forgot about Mai. Just as I was about to ask more a knock caught my attention.

Lia quickly stood up and opened the door, only for her to bow down and start addressing everyone formally. Aang and Sokka walked in with giant grins on their faces as they looked at me, “Wow, you look beautiful Yue.” Aang said politely. I smiled; _Aang is such a gentleman._ “Thank you; you look handsome Aang, and Sokka…” I trailed off as I observed their outfits. Aang sporting his famous Avatar attire while Sokka wore a Water Tribe Military outfit. “…You could have tried more.” I teased at Sokka. Sokka’s eyes widen, but he grinned nevertheless, “Hey, you should be thanking me. I purposely underdressed so I wouldn’t distract people from your man, Zuko.”

I laughed as I could hear Zuko scoff from behind them, amused at Sokka’s joke. Sokka moved aside, letting Zuko walk forward and I could feel my mouth dry up instantly seeing him. _Was Zuko always this fine?_ My eyes widen as I realized this was the first time I have witnessed Zuko in full Fire Lord attire. His hair was adorned with the Fire Nation Emblem while he wore lavish robes decorated with gold leaf. Zuko’s outfit made everyone look like peasants; he looked so regal, almost like a painting. Zuko smirked watching me not utter a word at him, but just staring at him in awe, _he was sexy, and he knew it all too well._

“Cat got your tongue?” Zuko teased out. I blushed and slowly began walking towards them. Zuko wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side and whispering in my ear, “You look marvellous love.” Sokka rolled his eyes and already began walking out the door, “Save it for the bedroom people!” He groaned out loud. Aang laughed as he chased after Sokka and I glanced back at Lia. I giggled watching her give me a thumbs up, just like how Aang does, _she is seriously just the female version of Aang._

“Are you ready?” Zuko asked, as he guided me through the door and we began walking down the corridors. I could feel my heartbeat faster, and my hands feel jittery. I was so nervous it was pitiful. Not trusting my voice, I meekly nodded my head. I could see the crew up ahead, all of them standing in formation, ready to depart. Zuko began walking to the front of the line, and I was prepared to stand behind him, getting into position as my two teachers taught me _‘you must always stand behind Fire Lord Zuko, you’re not his equal until marriage.’_

So when Zuko suddenly gripped my arm and brought me to his side, I looked at him shocked, “What-”

“You’re standing with me.” He said casually. My eyes widen, “B-but-”

“You’re my partner. You’re mine, as much as I’m yours. And you deserve to stand beside me. Fuck tradition.” He grumbled, and I could see his cheeks getting rosy speaking so bluntly about his feelings. It was the first Zuko ever really acknowledged me as his _equal._ I was always candid with my feelings, but this was Zuko’s first time being honest with me besides the incident back at the Southern Water Tribe.

I smiled softly and linked my arm with him, sparing him from any teasing, although it was tempting. I stood proudly beside him, a new wave of confidence embracing me now that I had Zuko by my side. I could hear Sokka and Aang shuffle behind me as they murmured amongst themselves in nervous chatter.

“Fire Lord Zuko, permission to lower ramp?” A guard shouted.

I gazed up at Zuko, noticing he was looking at me as well with a giant smile on his face, “Permission granted.” I looked forward, watching the metal door slowly begin lowering. Just weeks ago it was me on the other side of that ramp, awaiting Zuko’s arrival, _oh how the tables have turned._ Zuko gently squeezed my hand, as if to reassure me and I let out one last shaky breath. This was it, my formal debut as the Fire Lord’s Consort; the start of something new.


	13. Chapter ︳11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4100+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Tacenda_ **

_(Latin/n.) Things better left unsaid; not to be mentioned to the public._

* * *

_**~ Unknown ~** _

“What do you mean by _‘sent two messenger hawks back-to-back?’_ ” She hissed with narrowed eyes towards the skittish man in front of her. He was already cowering away, fearful of who she might unleash her wrath upon. With a large gulp, he managed to find his voice again, “The-the maids! They said the first letter was a notice that Fire Lord would be arriving in a week from today, with a woman, some consort or something. But the next day he sent another letter that said the Earth King would be arriving here, so expect his arrival for tomorrow.”

The man quickly looked down at his feet, knowing that this was how he was going to die. But when a few moments passed, and she didn’t unleash her anger, he looked upwards to see her standing still in thought. _‘This’_ was not what she expected when she arrived here. She already had her plan ready, and all she had to do was make sure that everything was ready for implementation for the arrival of her ‘friend.’ Clearly, that plan went to shits.

Yet another curious thought ran through her mind as she observed the sky, for the past few hours, since the moment they arrived yesterday, messenger hawks have been flying back and forth to the sea, most likely to _his_ ship. But why? What could be so important that he feels the need to pass along documents in such a risky manner? Why was the Earth King showing face to the Fire Nation? There was an overwhelming amount of questions that seemed to be unanswerable.

“Continue blending in and get as much information as you can, _all of you._ ” She said quickly, before turning on her heels and blending in with the greenery around her. She knew what she had to do, and with a tremendous and overwhelming hesitance, she made hast. It has been almost four, maybe five, years since she had last step foot in the Fire Nation after they finally found their mother. The very thought of seeing her mother again made her blood boil. She hated them, hated them all with a passion that just made her flames grow bluer by the second.

Mother never loved her, not like how she loved _him_. She always favoured _him_ over her. _‘I was a monster in her eyes’_ she thought as she found the secret path that led behind the palace. But that was the purpose of this whole plan, to make everyone realize that _he_ was not any different from the rest of the family. That _he_ was just as messed up and as _monstrous_ as her. The thought of him losing everything, his position, family, friends, sent a euphoric rush to her that no amount of liquor, bloodshed, or drugs could do. It was never about killing him; it was always about seeing _him_ fail.

So caught up in her thoughts she failed to realize that she was already at the edge of the palace walls, and with much ease, found the next hidden entrance inside. To her dismay, most of the entries were sealed off or left to collapse on its own, so she would be lying if she wasn’t a tad bit surprised to find such a route still in relatively decent condition. With ease she slipped through and in moments found herself back in the palace hallways, adorned with precious gems and artworks. Despite the same coat of paint and rugs, everything felt different.

Carefully she hid behind a statue, as she observed a few maids and servants waltzing along the hallway, laughing and smiling, enjoying life. “So I found out her name; Ying Yue Jiang!” squealed a maid as she tightly snuggled onto another girl’s arm. They all looked at her in disbelief, “H-how did you find out her name already!?” The group said in unison. She simply shrugged her arms before continuing, “I have my ways, but I can’t wait till we meet her, rumours say she is a sweetheart.” She gushed, while the other two women giggled in unity. The man amongst them smiled and nodded along, “Anyone is better than Mai; she is such a grump.” The maids gasped and slapped the male’s shoulders, “It’s Countess Mai and don’t say stuff like that out loud! What if Fire Lord Zuko was here and heard?”

“Not like he would care, I think he hates her the most.”

They all looked at each and tried their hardest to wipe away the smiles on their faces as they chuckled to themselves. “I’ll see you guys later, I have to drop this off at Fire Lord Zuko’s study, or else Iroh will bite my ear off.” Said the male before they all turned the corner.

She frowned listening in onto their conversation and at the mannerism of the servants. Never during her stay did the servants have such a privilege to just gossip. If they had so much free time on their hands they should either find more work or be dismissed. Yet, she knew that wasn’t the real thing that was bothering her; it was Mai.

Sure, her and Ty Lee betrayed her trust to protect _him_ and the Avatar. As angry as she was, that didn’t hinder the secret soft-spot she had for them. To think, that after all this time, he had the nerve to date her former best friend and now he leaves her to the dust for some other woman, some woman named Ying Yue Jiang, what an ass. She hissed under her breath before following the gaudy group; they were going to be her ticket of information; especially if they were going to lead her to Zuko’s study.

Skillfully, she trailed behind the group, before finally stopping at a study, the same study their father used during his reign. She was grateful; she knew how to sneak in. Within minutes, and much patience, she unhinged the back window and with a gentle thud, slid right into the study. It was dim, no lights lit, but it was clear under the blanket of darkness that everything was neatly stacked or locked away.

With a flick of her fingers, she let one lone blue flame balance on her fingertip, as she scanned around for anything unusual. It was those neat and organized tendencies that made it easy for her to spot the pile of documents resting on the extensive study in the middle of the room, and without hesitation, she quickly began rummaging. She smiled to herself at the ease of finding the information; it was like taking candy from a baby. As she promptly searched through the documents, she couldn’t help but let her eyebrows pinch together as she studied the reports.

_Why would he need so much documentation about the Fire Nation colonies at the Earth Kingdom?_ All the information was scattered; information about Earth Nation boundaries, currency exchange policies and even agreement forms about funding and dual ethnic passports. “What in the world is my lovely brother up to?” She muttered under her breath as she kept scanning through the papers; he was too much of a baby to engage in a war, that she knew for sure. But finally, her eyes drifted upon the uppermost corner of the folder _‘United Republic of Nations.’_

Rumours were circulating about the possibility of a new Nation being built, but to think that he had the power to go through with it, something not even their father had the ability to do; the creation of a new Nation. _‘You’re full of surprises brother’_ she thought amused. But her eyes slowly began drifting to another document, well hidden underneath the pile of paperwork. _‘General Axe,’_ she let her free hand slowly trace the words. There was a giant ‘x’ inked on top of his name in red, and a small doodle of a skull.

The ‘x’ was the sign of a traitor, and the skull; the symbol of assassination. Curiously, she opened the thin folder. It was bizarre for such documents to be up here. Any employee paperwork was usually neatly stashed away in the library, but for any records of a traitor, there were hidden underneath the palace. As she looked through it, she couldn’t help but wonder why would he want these papers.

> _**‘General Axe** _
> 
> _traitor due to leakage of private information._
> 
> _**Assassinated;** 100 AG – body not retrieved._
> 
> _**Potential threats/targets** – Wife: Kasa Jiang, Northern Waterbender, body located and discarded 100 AG._
> 
> _Daughter – name unknown, unconfirmed Waterbender, not located during the attack, assumed dead.’_

She scanned through the papers, looking for any more information, but it bore nothing of interest besides his family history and his other occupations and ranks. Carefully she started putting the documents back, but she was still in her thoughts. The Earth Nation documents made sense, but this, this was random. Why would he need such paperwork, unless…

Her eyes widen at the thought, starting to put the puzzle pieces together;

_Jiang…_

_Jiang…_

_Jiang…_

_Ying Yue **Jiang**. Kasa **Jiang.**_

He wouldn’t, would he? Marrying a non-bender was scandalous enough, but someone of another Nation, a _Waterbender,_ and on top of that, the daughter of a traitor; that was just treason on a whole other level. But the last name Jiang wasn’t the only thing that triggered a memory: _Kasa._ It was so familiar to her as if she heard someone say it before.

It was light footsteps outside of the study that caught her attention, and she stood still, taken off guard — so preoccupied with the new found information she let her guard down.

_“A-Azula? Wh-what are you doing here?”_ A lady said in disbelief, as she stared at someone whom she thought was gone, gone forever. But Azula just stood there with a large grin on her face, as she pushed back her long black hair behind her shoulder, “The real question is; what are _you_ doing here, Mai.”

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

Magnificent, divine, gorgeous; all words that failed to capture the beauty of the Fire Nation. No longer representing a war-based Nation, the land was covered with vast flowers and vertical architect, but more importantly, the enormous mountain that towered above all; Royal Caldera City, the Capital of the Fire Nation.

“Beautiful isn’t it? Wave, they are excited to see you.”

I looked upwards to see Zuko baring a soft smile, still tightly gripping my arm, as he waved at the masses that crowded at the Royal Plaza. Nervously I began waving at the people, Zuko was right, they seemed delighted to see me, especially when I started waving. I flushed, and I could feel my palms getting clammy, I was overwhelmed, _I thought the Southern Water Tribe was crazy, this is just insane!_

“What the hell Yue, you’re taking the spotlight away from me!” I could hear Sokka grumble behind me. I could hear Aang laugh while Zuko scoffed, “Weren’t you the one who said that you underdressed on purpose?” Zuko said sarcastically, all the while maintaining his perfect smile. I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh hearing the way Sokka said _‘awe man’_ as we began walking down the ramp. I could start seeing figures standing in the center of the pathway that lined the plaza, guards controlling the growing crowds at bay. I could see Zuko’s smile grow into a broad grin, _that must be his family up ahead!_

An older man began eagerly walking forward, he wore flaming red robes, almost equal match to Zuko’s. His hands rested on his ample belly as he bore such a wide smile that only accentuated the happy lines on his face, _I think I know who this is…_ “Fire Lord Zuko, my son, you’re back!” The man cried out happily. Zuko smiled and nodded his head, “Uncle Iroh, the Nation seems to be in one piece.” Iroh sheepishly grinned as he rubbed his long beard before he finally turned to me, “More importantly, who is this beautiful lady you have on your arm?” Iroh said with a curious smile, although I could tell he was also teasing. 

I blushed and politely bowed, “Pleasure to meet you Iroh, I’m Ying Yue Jiang.” I said a bit softer than I attended. Iroh smiled sweetly before bowing back, “The pleasure is mine, it’s an honour to meet my nephew’s partner. So do tell me, what was it? His smile?” Iroh said with raised brows. I could feel Zuko tense up, and his face gave away the fact that he was embarrassed, although he hid it well. “Uncle-” I could hear Zuko scowl lightly under his breath.

I giggled and shook my head, “His smile was what caught my eye, but what made it official was the golden twinkle he gets in his eyes when he gets excited about something.” I said.

Zuko looked down at me, a bit surprised at my blunt honesty, but based on his warm smile; he seemed happy. “I like her already! I always told Zuko since he was little that the spark he gets in his eyes is what I love the most,” a woman’s voice said. My ears perked up, only to see a mid-aged woman walking up from behind Iroh. To say she was beautiful was an understatement; her long black hair was neatly pulled back, highlighting the tender smile that painted her face and reached her eyes. “Pleasure to meet you, Ying Yue, I’m Ursa, Fire Lord Zuko’s mother.” She said her voice like honey. _So this is were Zuko get’s his good looks._

I smiled and bowed once again, but she quickly dismissed the bow, “Don’t worry dear, I’m not too fussy on customs-” She started, that was until a loud squeal cut her off mid-sentence and was instead replaced with a high-pitch yell, “ **ZUZU~!** ” My eyes widen and before I could even process what was happening a petit girl dashed towards Zuko, crashing into him with such impact that even Zuko stumbled backward, knocking the air out of him.

“Kiyi! We talked about this!” Ursa said before rushing to Zuko’s aid. Although the laugh that erupted from Zuko was music to my ears, he quickly embraced the girl, holding her so tightly in his arms. I thought he was going to squish her. _I believe this is the first time I’ve seen Zuko with a kid before._

“I’ve missed you so much Zuzu~! Did you bring gifts? Oh, I have to show you the turtle ducks, I took care of them, and they had their babies. And I made Mommy mad, remember how I hid the toads in my rooms, well- she found them. Hey, is this Yue? I like your name Yue, wait. Zuzu, does this mean that you’re going to have babies like the turtle ducks?”

Kiyi said everything so fast I struggled to keep track of what she was spewing out of her mouth. Zuko was right, Kiyi was indeed a hyperactive child with a love of animals. But my eyes widen at the mention of having babies, _how could a child bring forth more embarrassment than what I have experienced for the past weeks?_ I flushed a dark red, and Iroh seemed to notice because he chuckled. Zuko, on the other hand, looked posed entirely as if he didn’t hear anything about babies.

Zuko gently patted her head, still crouched down on one knee, as he lovingly brushed her short brown hair back behind her ears, “I missed you too, and yes, Ying Yue and I brought you gifts, she picked them out just for you. And you can show me after dinner the turtle ducks, and I warned you that Mom was going to get mad if you kept the toads in your bedroom-”

“You knew?!” Ursa said in disbelief as she crossed her arms and left out a huff. Zuko grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “And no, I’ll not be having any _turtle duck babies_ of my own. At least not anytime soon.” Ursa sighed heavily before gently grabbing Kiyi by her shoulders, “Kiyi, your brother just arrived here, give him a break?” She insisted. Kiyi pouted but nodded, before giving me a giant smile, “Yue, do you want to see the babies too? They are super cute, and we can feed them together. A friend of Zuzu’s is my friend too.” She said gleefully.

I smiled before nodding, “I would love to join you and _Zuzu._ ” I said although I would be lying if I said I wasn’t laughing saying Zuko’s nickname. Zuko grumbled under his breath, and I swear his cheeks got a bit pinkish the moment I referred to him by his nickname. Iroh grinned, knowing very well I said _Zuzu_ to annoy Zuko, and I smiled back, I had a feeling me and Iroh were going to get along quite well.

A guard walked up to us and with a quick nod began speaking, “Fire Lord Zuko, the palanquins are ready for departure to the Royal Palace.” Zuko straightened up and nodded before the guard left. Ursa grabbed Kiyi’s hand and began tugging her away to sit on the palanquins that were being set up a bit farther down. Iroh nodded, before walking off as well. It was after they left I noticed there was still a small group of people off the side, waiting patiently.

I gazed over the people, curious. They were obviously of noble status, dressed nicely with lots of layers and beautiful shades of red and gold. “Zuko…who are those people?” I asked quietly. Zuko looked at where I was looking at, “Those are some other nobles, here to greet us. Although the rest of the council will be waiting at the Royal Palace.” I nodded my head, but I couldn’t help but notice that Zuko seemed abnormally tense. As my eyes wandered amongst the crowd, I couldn’t help but feel drawn to one person in particular.

Her hair was placed into two well-kept buns, as she stood tall amongst the nobles, her face stone cold. She held a different type of beautiful, while Zuko’s mother had a warm radiance about her, a sweet beauty, this lady had a spark that commanded attention, much like Zuko’s presence. To be honest, it was like looking at Zuko, but just in a female form. Her body was not curvy at all, but slightly lean that complimented her sharp features. When her cat shaped eyes finally landed on me, it was like a bolt of electricity ran through me.

“We should go,” Zuko said sternly, his grip on my hand suddenly tighten. I looked up at him confused, that was until the same lady I was staring at began walking forward. Zuko’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, and for the first time, he seemed genuinely upset. _Could she be who I think she is?_ When she finally stopped in front of us, she inhospitably glared at Zuko with such venom, “Seems like you proved me wrong _Fire Lord Zuko,_ you did find someone else who would put up with your family soap opera.” She hissed out.

From someone else’s perspective, one would have thought they were having some traditional conversation, but my eyes widen hearing her sharp words, and I could see Zuko’s jaw clench. “What’s wrong, jealous Countess Mai?” Zuko growled back. _Oh my god. This is Mai?_ Mai’s eyes were livid, as I could see her hands start shaping into fists. Before she could say anything else I knew I had to intervene, or else they were really going to duel it out. Ever so gently I placed my hand on Zuko’s chest, a bold move, especially out in public, but I had to catch his attention somehow.

Zuko’s eyes widen, taken aback by my sudden gesture. I smiled largely and batted my eyelashes innocently, “Sorry for interrupting Countess Mai, but Fire Lord Zuko, our palanquins are waiting for us.” I said gently, but right away the fire in Zuko’s eyes relaxed, and he smiled, although I could tell it was forced. “You’re right. We should get going.” He said flatly. I nodded my head before gazing over at Mai with a smile, even if she didn’t return such, “It was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, we can get to know each other better, I heard amazing things about you. See you in the palace.” I said swiftly, proud that I managed to diffuse the situation.

Mai just lifted her chin before scoffing, “You’ve made a mistake. Both of you.” But I couldn’t shake off the eeriness that was laced with her words. It was easy to miss, especially with the given hostility between these two ex-lovers. But I couldn’t help but notice a slight waver in her voice as she said mistake. It was as if it was a warning, indeed, a mistake. Before I could even think beyond, Mai turned on her heel and disappeared.

I let out a sigh of relief, realizing that I was holding my breath in for a large chunk of that time. Tightly gripping Zuko’s arm, we began walking to the palanquins. It was evident Zuko was pissed, given how tense his arm was and the way he clenched and unclenched his fists in thought. _Gosh, how did such a relationship get this sour?_

“Well, …that’s Mai. Nice, isn’t she?” Zuko said sarcastically as he helped me sit on the palanquin. I let out a dry laugh as I watched Zuko settle down beside me. “A real steal. I think she likes me; I could see us being best friends.” Zuko looked up at me, and finally, he broke into a large smile as he laughed at my lame attempt of a joke. He let an arm wrap around my waist and pulled me close beside him, “Oh really? I think she likes me too.”

I giggled but found myself gripping on Zuko’s hand as the palanquins began moving, signalling we were now on route to the Royal Palace. “I should have probably given you a heads up about her,” Zuko said apologetically. I rolled my eyes before I finally realized something, “Where did Aang and Sokka go?” I asked. Zuko shook his head before finally pointing up the pathway, “They left a while ago, some sister you are.” Zuko teased. I raised my hand to slap Zuko’s arm and Zuko already flinched, but before I could slap him, I brought my hand down, “You’re lucky we are in public or else I would have hit you.” I grumbled underneath my breath.

Zuko laughed, “A rain check for a slap, wouldn’t ask for anything different.”

I gave a look that meant that I just added another slap to that rain check. Zuko just knows how to push my buttons. Although my mind was once again distracted when I began noticing the greenery around us. No amount of stories that Dad told me about could prepare me for the beauty of the Fire Nation. Without thinking twice, I began pointing aimlessly around our surroundings, “What is that over there? Or that, is that a city?” I said as I gazed around. Zuko chuckled before describing everything I would point out, who would have thought that Zuko would be a fantastic tour guide?


	14. Chapter ︳12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5500+  
> A/N: Happy reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Illecebrous_ **

_(English/adj.) Alluring, attractive, enticing._

* * *

****

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

_Firebending;_ a form of bending that is arguably the most aggressive, and with that, also came with the misinformed perspective of being destructive. _‘It’s a balance’_ Uncle Iroh often said when we practiced, wise words that seemed only to click now.

With much reluctance, Aang once again tried his best to maintain his posture, despite his laboured breathing. His arms and hands were carefully moving in a circular motion in front of himself as he tried to control the temperature and span of the flames that arose from his hands. I huffed and found myself guiding his hands, “Tense up. This isn’t Waterbending – if you loosen up your muscles, you can easily lose control of the flames.” I criticized. Aang sighed heavily, the muscles in his arms tensing in consideration to my statement, as he tried harder to focus on the span of his flames.

It didn’t come to a surprise that Aang still wasn’t comfortable with Firebending. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t mastered it, but a trained eye could tell he struggled. To be fair, Airbending and Waterbending shared more similarities in favour of Earth or Fire. I could still vaguely remember hearing Toph complain about Aang’s struggle to learn Earthbending. _‘Stand your ground!’_ Toph would often shout, till this day, towards Aang. It made sense, Airbending and Waterbending catered to distance, often staying on the defensive side. Firebending, on the other hand, was pure offensive, up-close and personal, intense and purposeful jabs of chi – the very opposite of what Aang stood for. 

“Better,” I said with a grin as I noticed the flames were tighter to each other and the heat that radiated from them seemed to intensify. Aang gave me a cheeky smile as beads of sweat dripped from his face before his flames finally died out to nothing but a small puff of black smoke. Aang swiftly began stretching his fingers and jumping around to get his blood pumping, while I observed Aang movements.

“Aang, I really think you should try out some strength exercises.”

Aang looked up at me surprised as he cracked his fingers, “What do you mean? Not buff enough?” Aang said with a taunt as he chinned at my naked torso. I laughed and shook my head, “Not because of that you idiot, for your Firebending. Your flexibility is great for Airbending and Water, but not so much for Fire. You need strength.” I started. It was true. Aang was lean, and quick on his feet. But it also bit him in the ass since he lacked the strength to hold his ground.

“Come on; I’ll let you train with me tomorrow. It’s not like Katara won’t mind an extra muscle or two.” I said teasingly as Aang flushed and scratched his beard. It was funny how different Aang and Sokka were. Aang was shy, a true gentleman, while Sokka, on the other hand, had no filter regarding such matters, often telling me too much information.

“Was that your trick to getting Yue? Showing off your body?” Aang said with a laugh. I grinned sheepishly, remembering that Ying Yue _did_ see my body after just meeting me. The way her face flushed and she tried pathetically to look anywhere _but_ me. It was adorable - her shyness, and I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself. “Ying Yue? The poor girl couldn’t think straight.” I started, only for Aang to look at me bug-eyed.

“Y-you mean, you guys l-like… _did it?_ ” Aang said baffled. It was my turn to burst out laughing at Aang’s horror as I shook my head, “No! She saw me after training. You know I hate training with shirts or anything tight.” I said quickly, only for Aang to let out a breath of relief.

“Sokka would kill you if you kissed her, let alone do _that_ ,” Aang said with a heave. I awkwardly scratched my head, “Well too bad, since I did already kiss her.” Aang quickly threw his hands up in the air in defeat, “Nice knowing you Zuko. You were a great man; pleasure working with you.” I looked at Aang with wide eyes, as he said his final goodbyes to me. “Oh come on! She’s my girlfriend; I was going to kiss her eventually.” And to be honest, I would have done more if I had my way.

There was something addictive about Ying Yue.

A sweet forbidden fruit.

I always tried my hardest to be sweet, not rough or controlling like our very first kiss, but it was starting to become harder and harder as every kiss went by. Maybe because the more comfortable we got together, the bolder she became as well. The way she would wrap her arms around my neck, press herself against me, she had no clue how much of a tease she was. Especially when she tried to fight back, be bold and seductive. It was rare for her to fight back, often succumbing to my teases, but whenever she did, it made _me_ work harder. The need to make sure she knew she was all mine was stupid, but I couldn’t help it. I just wanted her; absolutely every single part of her.

“Girlfriend? Damn, you barely referred to Mai as that. You’re serious about Yue.” Aang teased as I crossed my arms, “Of course she’s my girlfriend - I gave her the seal, did I not?” Aang raised a brow before shaking his head, “Does Yue know you’re her boyfriend?” I let out a long breath, “What does _that_ mean?”

“And I’m the idiot! Have you ever asked her out _properly?”_ Aang asked. I opened my mouth to answer but realized he had a point. I never did _formally_ ask her out - did I? But I gave her the seal, I brought her here, and I referred to her as my partner to my family, do I really need to ask her out…formally?

Aang seemed to take my silence for an answer because he slapped his forehead in disbelief, “You really are dense when it comes to relationships.” I frowned.

“Well, no shit. If I knew what the hell I was doing, I wouldn’t have my ex and girlfriend living under the same roof and making sure they don’t kill each other – more so the ‘ex’ killing Ying Yue.” Aang laughed before he finally flopped onto the ground, giving up on the ‘warming up’ portion of training.

“Well first off, you already screwed up because we both know that Yue is a lover. Some way or another, she is going to make Mai like her. And second of all – you need to stop _doing_ and start _talking_ about your feelings. Just because you _do_ something doesn’t make your intentions clear.” Following Aang’s cue, I also lounged on the ground, listening to Aang’s _‘words of wisdom.’_

He had a point. I wasn’t exactly all touchy-touchy. Sure I did nice things for Ying Yue, I always would – she was always on my mind, never leaving no matter how hard I tried. But Ying Yue, on the other hand, had no issue with just flat out saying what she feels. Hell, she told my Uncle what she loved the most about me, not even I had the guts to do that. The more I thought about it; I realized that the only times I really told her how I felt was when she hinted at it first.

“So…you’re telling me that not only is my ex and her going to be ‘besties’ but I technically still have to ask her out formally?” I said exhausted.

“You don’t have to do anything, but we both know she would be a sucker for that. And we also know you’re a sucker for making her happy.” I groaned loudly before standing up and getting into an offensive fighting stance. “Get up!” I said exasperatingly. I watched Aang stand up and looked at me puzzled.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, but began getting into a defensive position.

“Training. I’m going to kick your ass.” I said annoyed. Aang raised a brow, “Why kick my ass? I just helped you out!”

“Well, the help would’ve been welcomed a long time ago. Now I _have_ to ask her out soon, or else I’m going to feel like a piece of shit for the rest of the week!” I said frustrated. Aang chuckled, “Don’t take it out on me! I’m just trying to help you out.”

“And I’m trying to help you out with Firebending – so pay attention, or else you’re going to learn how it feels having one eyebrow.”

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

I huffed as I glanced upon the small notebook upon my lap, _what else could I do?_ “Sokka! Give me some ideas, things I can do or try out.” I asked. When I didn’t get any response and looked upwards, I saw Sokka lounging on the grass, under the shadow of the large cherry blossom tree, all the while stuffing his face with grapes. I pouted in annoyance, gosh – _all this guy does is eat!_

“Momo~! Come, look-” I whispered harshly. Momo’s ears perked up as he looked at me and the giant bowl Sokka had. I grinned mischievously, and began pointing at the bowl, “Go on, grab it!” And without another word, Momo dashed to the bowl. Momo didn’t need to be told twice when it came to food. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle when Momo snatched the bowl from Sokka within seconds and ran up the tree.

Sokka sat up straight, his mouth dropped in real disappointment, “Wh-what the hell Momo! Those are mine!” Sokka huffed. I poked Sokka’s shoulder, “Sokka, give me some ideas. What are some things I can try out in the Fire Nation?” I asked again. Sokka grumbled under his breath, “I don’t know, did you write eating in the city?”

I glanced back down to my notebook, _‘eat out in the city’_ was written 13 times, now 14. “Is food all you think of?” I asked in defeat. Sokka grinned before flopping back down on the grass. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“Sokka~! Come on, can you please try?” I whined.

“Why are you making a list anyways? You live here now!” Sokka said as he threw his arms up in the air. I frowned. He was right – but he didn’t get the point. I knew it was stupid to think this way, but while I lived here, Aang, Sokka, and the gang didn’t. Once the Earth King visited next week, who knows how long Aang and Sokka would be here for. And all I wanted to do was spend as much time with them before they left. I already missed them, and they didn’t even leave yet…

“Yue…what’s wrong?” Sokka said quietly. My eyes widen in surprise as I noticed Sokka sat up straight now. I pouted and shook my head, closing my notebook. “Nothing…it’s stupid.” I grumbled. Sokka rolled his eyes before he flicked my forehead, “I already know you’re stupid. Now talk.”

“H-hey!” I said taken aback. Sokka laughed before he wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed happily, hugging him back, letting my head rest on his shoulder, “I’m going to miss you…” He grumbled, and I smiled – he already knew what was going through my mind. “I’m going to miss you too…” I said sadly. _How did Sokka and Suki do it? The distance…it was painful._

“Come on; I know something that will cheer you up,” Sokka said suddenly, standing up and dusting off the grass on his pants. I smiled and grabbed Sokka’s outstretched hand, pulling me upwards. It was scorching outside today, the sun beaming high in the sky, and for the first time in years, I was wearing nothing more than a light summer dress. It felt nice wearing something so airy – a plain baby pink chiffon dress, cinched at the waist and a dainty off the shoulder sleeves.

“Where to?” I asked as Sokka pulled me along and I hugged the notebook tightly to my chest. “To see your man and Aang. They’re supposed to be training or something, they invited me, but it’s too hot for that. Plus their Firebending? Hell no.” I laughed, mainly because Sokka had a point. Sure, I knew it was going to be hot at the Fire Nation, but today seemed to defy even Fire Nation standards of hot.

“They’re practicing outside?” I asked. Sokka nodded his head, “Yeah, so enjoy the sight of a sweaty Zuko.” Sokka said with a laugh. I blushed and slapped Sokka’s arm, “Ow! Gosh, I said look not touch!”

“That’s even worse!” I shouted in annoyance, and Sokka snickered, “Well that’s the most you two will ever do. Hand holding at most. I swear if he tries any funny busine-.”

“SOKKA! I’m a grown woman, fully able to consent to whatever I want!” I said loud, louder than I attended since a few bystanders looked at me a bit flustered. I blushed more, and Sokka flicked my head once again, “You can be 100 for all I care, you’re my little sister!”

“Oh, but Katara can go have fun?”

Sokka gave me a look, “Are you kidding me? It took them years to do anything because I was living under the same roof. But now I won’t be here to watch over you and be the giant cock-block.” I laughed, _did Sokka just willingly state that he wanted to be a cock-block?_ Before more could be said great flashes of light caught my attention.

Sokka stopped, and I looked in front of me, my mouth dropped. Firebending – it really was an underappreciated bending. It was beautiful, the way the flames danced and clashed against each other. Aang and Zuko fought against each other, their bodies tense as they shoot jabs of fire. But my eyes wandered towards Zuko. I’ve never seen him Firebend, and it was one hell of a sight.

His flames were like an extension of himself. Gosh, the way his muscles flexed under the sun and the sweat, I found myself blushing. Sokka poked my cheek, “I swear Yue, don’t get **any** ideas or else I’ll have to castrate Zuko.”

I pouted, how could I _not_ fantasize about Zuko seeing him like _that_. He was just so- hot, sexy, desirable. I bite my lip, an unknown desire suddenly bubbling out. But that was also a lie. Zuko was gentle, careful, and I could tell he was always holding back. As much as I loved that side of him, I found myself craving more; the roughness and possessiveness of our first kiss. It was also the first and only time he referred to me as _babe_ and _Yue._

“Looks like we have an audience,” Aang said suddenly, as he seemed to notice us. Only then Zuko finally stopped, turning around in surprise. I waved shyly, seeing the way Zuko rolled his shoulders back as he relaxed his muscles. He gave me a large cocky smile as he seemed to notice my flushed cheeks. _Gosh, I didn’t even watch them fight, I just stared at Zuko as if my life depended on it._ “Aang, Zuko totally had you beat,” Sokka said entertained as Aang cheekily rubbed the back of his neck. “I know, Zuko’s flames are no joke.”

Zuko laughed and slapped Aang’s back, “You just need to get more confident. Let’s call it a day?” Aang nodded, walking over to the benches were Aang had his sweat rag hanging. Zuko turned his attention to me as he slowly walked over, “You need to shower.” I said with a light laugh as he fixed the loose bun on his head. He let his hair fall, and I actually fought back a groan, does he _want_ Sokka to kill him? “I feel gross,” Zuko grumbled as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. _If this is him feeling gross, what’s him feeling sexy? Oh my gosh, stop acting like Suki!_

“Did you eat lunch yet?” Zuko asked. I shook my head, trying to push away the creeping thoughts of desire, “I’m starving because _someone_ here ate all of my snacks.” I muttered. Sokka scoffed, as he furiously denied doing such a thing, _what a bum._

“Perfect, let’s grab lunch together. Down in the city? I haven’t gotten a chance to show you around.” My eyes must have lit up because Zuko chuckled. _Zuko and me, together, alone, on a date?_ I was curious to visit the city on my own, but it proved difficult with my redundant status. “Come with me; I’m going to take a quick shower. Just wait in my room; I’ll be quick.”

“Oh - but Zuko, you have my new robes in your room!” Aang butted in.

“Grab them after you wash up, Yue can give them to you if I’m still in the shower.” Aang nodded and soon began to walk off with Sokka, chatting away. “Follow me, I would link arms with you but-” And Zuko quickly pointed at the beads of sweat that fell down his chest to his abs. I blushed once again; _he has to be doing this on purpose!_

I walked alongside him, and I couldn’t help but notice the curious side looks we got from the servants. It was funny. The servants would often make up excuses to talk to me, asking if I wanted tea or snacks. It came to the point that Lia angrily shooed them all away, _‘if she needs anything she has me to boss around!’_ Was the idea of Zuko liking someone that weird? But that also got me thinking of other matters, like the ever-growing hatred Mai has for me.

It was crazy how much I tried to avoid her, like the plague. I did try to befriend her, going up to say hi and talk, only for her to literally scoff at my presence and turn on her heel. Since then, all I have received from her were hateful glares; and we were only on day two. As long as she didn’t try any funny business with me, I could manage with the looks. But something told me that by the end of this week we were going to have at least one fight…although I really hope not.

I knew we entered the palace because the air was suddenly a lot cooler against my skin and I could hear Zuko sigh in relief. Four guards stood at a large door, and in unison moved aside when we got closer, “Avatar Aang and Sokka will be arriving shortly, let them in.” Zuko said, and they nodded. Zuko outstretched his arms and pushed the doors open; then it hit me; _I’m in Zuko’s room!_

It was silly; it was just a bedroom. But in my head, the bedroom was something personal. It was where one could go to escape, have some time to themselves, get their energy back. It was crazy how much you could learn about a person from their bedroom. “You okay?”

My eyes widen, and I looked up at Zuko with a silly smile, “Uh, yeah. It’s just that, I’m, uh, in your room.” I said rushed. Zuko laughed as he observed how flustered I had become. “You know, if you wanted to be here so bad, you could’ve asked. I would gladly have you here, any day or time.” Zuko said playfully. I blushed and slapped his arm, “Just go shower, will you!” I said embarrassed. _Gosh, Zuko probably thinks I’m an idiot._ Zuko laughed before pointing at the bed, “You can sit down, I’ll be quick, I promise.” He said with a quick wink before he dashed off to another door.

With him gone I could finally observe my surroundings; _damn, and I thought my bedroom was huge._ The bed alone was the size of my old room; _I wonder how big his bathroom was…_ I quietly walked around, not trying to make it evident that I’m snooping around, but come on, it’s not like Zuko didn’t already know I was a curious spirit. Large windows lined one side of the room, letting the beautiful sunlight dance in the room, and made the place seem more significant.

The room was well-decorated with red, of course, but I also noticed the random relics he had placed on his dresser. Zuko didn’t seem like someone to keep souvenirs; I guess he is a bit more of a softy then he lets on as my hand gently fell upon a few items. I even noticed a vase of fresh flowers on his bedside table,

> _‘To Zuzu, because you’re the best big brother.’_

I smiled largely. I knew Zuko and Kiyi were close, but the way Zuko cared for Kiyi was as if she was his daughter. I wondered if Zuko wanted kids, did he even want to get married? I knew he had to, but did he _want_ to?

I looked up and saw that on the other side of the wall he had a bunch of dual swords. _That was right…_ I knew he enjoyed his dual swords, Sokka always grumbled about how well of a fighter Zuko was. But the ones that decorated his room didn’t seem used at all. They were striking, adorned with gems and gold, hell - if Zuko even tried to fight with these I would probably kill him! They were too beautiful to be used in battle.

Gentle fingers trailing down my back caused me to jump slightly and gasp. “Told you I would see it eventually.” A hushed voice whispered behind me. I was tempted to turn around, but a solid arm wrapped around my waist kept me in place, his fingers gently caressing the base of my neck to the middle of my back with ease. The dress I wore was sleeveless, and with my hair up, my tattoo was almost visible.

“Zuko…” I said softly, taken aback from his gentle touches, _did that much time already pass? I didn’t even hear the water…_

“A cherry blossom tree…with two – no, three cranes flying about…” Zuko said delicately as he continued trailing his fingers down my back until the material of my dress stopped him. I could feel my breath hitch feeling his fingertips begin trailing upwards once again. I had to see him, and with a quick and unexpected twist, I found myself pressed again the wall, happy that I managed to squeeze between an empty spot between his swords.

I could feel my cheeks getting rosy seeing Zuko. He had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, his wet hair leaving droplets all over his dried off torso and onto me. His arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist, but this time, he let his other arm raise above my head as he leaned close to me. We were close, painfully close, our noses just barely touching each other as my blood felt like it was boiling. The overwhelming sense of desire just filling the room.

“Yue…” Zuko said with a heavy breath.

_Yue._ He finally called me that - _Yue._ Something he never referred to me besides that one time. But being this close to him made me thirsty; needy. It was the first kiss all over again, but this time, we both wanted more than just a simple, innocent kiss. Like reality hit Zuko, and he realized what he was doing he began to pull away, but I didn’t want that.

**No.** I was sick and tired of having Zuko dance around me with fear, trying to act all cool and gentleman-like. I didn’t want that; I didn’t fall for Zuko because of that. I fell for him because of the teasing, his confidence, and his overwhelming presence that managed to consume every fiber in my body. Zuko wasn’t going to do anything unless I made a move first, that much was evident with the kiss and fuck. If that’s how he wanted to play, so be it. I’m going to make Suki and Toph proud.

And made them proud, that I did.

I wrapped my arms around Zuko’s neck and pulled him close, pushing him back on top of me and crashing my lips against his out of desperation. My fingers ran through his hair, and Zuko grunted as I tugged. Our hands feverishly danced amongst our bodies, trying to seek something, anything to satisfy the burning desire that wanted to explode. My body felt like it was on fire, a foreign feeling that I could feel in my stomach.

Zuko pulled away, and I whined, my eyes still closed as I frantically tried to pull him back, “Fuck, Yue – babe, you’re going to be the death of me.” Zuko growled as I giggled mischievously, enjoying seeing Zuko come undone. Zuko glared harshly at me, not happy seeing me enjoy the mess I put him in before he pushed me up against the wall once again. I gasped, taken aback, but that all changed when he pushed my head to the side, placing rough kisses down my neck.

My eyes fluttered closed, pleasant sighs escaping my lips as I repeated Zuko’s name like a mantra. “Fuck. Do you know how beautiful you sound? I could listen to you all day.” Zuko groaned as he continued placing sloppy and pulling kisses against my skin. I knew they were going to leave marks, but that’s what he wanted. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop,” Zuko muttered as the kisses he placed slowly started going from my neck to my collar bone and lower. But that’s the thing – I didn’t want him to stop. Not ever. I arched my back, the pleasure just growing more and more –

_“YOU KNOW WHAT, I CAN GRAB MY ROBES ANOTHER TIME.”_

My eyes widen in shock, and within seconds I could feel Zuko stand in front of me, pulling me close to his chest. Aang’s cheeks were red as he struggled to leave the room, trying desperately to look anywhere but us. But to both of our horror Sokka busted in, annoyed, “Dude, what’s taking you so lon-”

Sokka’s eyes widen, and his mouth dropped. He looked back and forth between Zuko and me. It was obvious what we were doing. My bun was no longer a bun, my dress was barely covering my chest, and Zuko’s towel hung on a thread around his waist. But what terrified me more was that Sokka was silent. I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to make sense of everything.

“Oh for fucks sakes, get out!” Zuko yelled out annoyed as he tried to lift the top half of my dress. I blushed as I tried to hide behind Zuko’s large frame – _oh my gosh. Sokka is going to kill me. I’m dead. I’m dead. I’m dead…_

Sokka sighed heavily before he grabbed a flabbergasted Aang, “I swear Zuko, if I become an Uncle anytime soon-” Zuko rolled his eyes, and quickly started adjusting his towel, “If you don’t leave I’ll show the parts that I’ll use to make those nephews and nieces of yours!” The door shut behind them and I stood there, stunned.

Zuko finally turned to me, a very confident smirk on his face. He let a finger gently gaze my cheek before falling on top of my parting lips, “You babe, are tempting. Too good for your own good. And if you wanted me _that_ bad, you should have told me. It would have saved us some embarrassment.” He spoke, coolness oozing from every word. He stepped back, and I finally took a breath.

“I’m going to change now so we can go. Sokka is going to yell my ear off.”

“Ah- uh, y-you know. I think I’m going to wait outside.” I said timidly as I tried desperately to control the heat growing within me. Zuko chuckled and nodded, before he pushed some of my hair forward, covering one side of my neck, _oh my gosh I have hickies!_

“I think that’s a smart idea; self-control is something you don’t have around me,” Zuko said with a teasing laugh. I blushed harder, as I pushed all of my hair to the side, and brushed my fingers through. “See you outside!” I squealed before I pushed through the door and found myself outside.

To my surprise, Aang nor Sokka was there in the hallway. But that was also a good thing; I need to change out of this dress, I can’t keep my hair in front of my chest all day. I walked a little farther away, away from the guards that stood at Zuko’s door as I tried to regain my bearings. As mortifying as it was to get caught, that didn’t change the fact that Zuko was terrific. _The kisses, his touches, he was right – I really did lack self-control. Since when did I become so-_ but my thought process came to a stop when my eyes fall upon a lady at the end of the hallway.

Her eyes met mine, and it was a strange connection – as if I _should_ know who she was. They were familiar, her eyes reminding me of Zuko’s, down to the golden shimmer. Her long raven hair was pin-straight and pushed behind her shoulders, and she held such a lethal smile; almost forced. All giddiness left, and I felt scared, genuinely scared.

_“Yue, love?”_

I gasped as I turned to face Zuko, who was looking over me with a look of concern. “Are you okay?’ He said as he studied my shock. I smiled feebly and shook my head, “I-I think I saw someone…” I muttered. Zuko frowned as he looked over my shoulder, but she was gone. _But she-she was just there…_

“Yue…if you want I can tighten security around the palace if you’re not feeling safe-”

“N-No!” I said, trying to sound calm but I couldn’t shake the uneasiness. “I-I-I think I’m just a bit overwhelmed. Being in a new place and so many things happening.” I said. But I realized I was trying to convince myself more than him. _What has gotten over me? She was probably just a maid!_ Zuko looked over me begrudgingly, not believing for a second what I was saying, but thankfully he dropped it.

“Come here, let’s get going. Get you some fresh air and food before Sokka kills us…” Zuko spoke gently as he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly. _I’m safe…right?_


	15. Chapter ︳13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5100+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Éperdument Amoureux_ **

_(French) Madly in love._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

“And what do you expect me to do with-with _this!_ ” hissed Lia as she stared at my chest. My cheeks flushed as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water. I knew the love bites were bad, but not _this_ bad.

They were light in colour, small, and I dare say it; _cute_ \- yesterday. But how was I supposed to know that overnight that was going to change? That the sweet kisses of affection were going to be enormous, bleeding into each other, and pulsing angrily along my skin. Lia slapped her cheeks together as she tried her hardest to think of something, _anything,_ at this point. “You do know the party is in four days, _your party_ , Imperial Consort Ying Yue.” She said, with a frown, and with a great emphasis on the _‘your party’_ part. But not even her scowl hid the hint of amusement in her voice.

I pouted - she was right. At the end of this week, I was set to make my official ‘debut’ as Imperial Consort to the public, before the arrival of the Earth King. Afterward, a small party with some nobles and council members was set to take place in the gardens. Hell, I was also expected to get another ‘official’ seal; as if the large marble brick Zuko gave me wasn’t enough.

“He better have been good – although based on these marks and rumours, it appears so…” Lia said with a grin as she sheepishly poked at my chest. The blush that was just starting to disappear quickly found its way back, _rumours?_

“W-what do you mean by rumours?” I asked. Lia clicked her tongue at my naiveness, “The servants here gossip honey, and the guards said that based on the sounds you were making, seems like Fire Lord Zuko knows _exactly_ what he is doing.” The devilish smile on Lia only grew as I whinnied out in embarrassment. _The Guards outside his room…They heard everything!_

“Excuse me while I go drown myself!” I said with a huff, but Lia snickered.

“Can a Waterbender even drown?”

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll give you an answer.”

Lia snorted in laughter while I threw my hands in the air, “This isn’t funny! Is there anything I can do to-to, I don’t know, make them go away?”

“Just for Fire Lord Zuko to do it all over again?” Lia said tauntingly. And the worst part, she was right. I bit lip to push away the creeping desires that were starting to bubble up again and made my skin feel all tingly. Memories of my restless night were sneaking back. I didn’t sleep a wink, and whenever I did manage to drift off the slightest, the dreams I was having were not for the innocent. I took two baths during the night – TWO, anything to cool down my hormones. _What was I, sixteen again?_

“Please Lia, don’t you have anything? A cream or spray?” I begged. Anything to make these hickies seem less… _‘hickish.’_ _Sokka already gave me and Zuko a ‘talk’ for hours; he is going to have a stroke if he sees these!_ Lia rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, let me just pull out some magical potion from underneath my skirt.”

“Really!?”

“NO! GOSH. Let me ask around if someone has any tips or tricks. I’ll try something out tonight before you go to bed.” I engulfed Lia in an embrace, “Thank you! You’re my lifesaver!” I squealed into her hair. Lia laughed and hugged me back. “Now, I’m leaving, and don’t forget to meet Kiyi in the garden; she’s probably waiting for you as we speak.” I smiled and nodded, watching Lia balance a tray of empty teacups and finished snacks. Just before she walked out the door she looked over her shoulder, a playful smile dancing on her lips, “Also, don’t forget to lift your dress, the last thing we need is Fire Lord Zuko waltzing in here, seeing you topless, and finishing what he started.”

Lia left with a colourful laugh and the door shut behind her. I couldn’t help but titter as I began lifting my white chiffon kimono, something that covered most of the love bites. Lia was absolutely hilarious, a lot more blunt and forthright compared to Kima, but nevertheless, a star.

I skipped over to my vanity, pushing my long braid to the side, a twist which was adorned with flowers; a special touch, courtesy of Lia. I grabbed the nearest lip-gloss, the only form of makeup I wore since arriving. It was too hot to wear clothing, let alone makeup. _This heat really is on a whole other level, Zuko and Suki weren’t joking when they said ‘hot.’_

I could hear the door once again opening and closing, footsteps shuffling and I grinned, “Lia~, what did you forget in here now?” I said with a giggle as I turned around in my seat and stood up. But the giant grin on my face vanished when I realized it wasn’t Lia. My face froze, and a cold shiver ran down my spine. It was like my body became rigid, as I desperately clung to the sides of my dress. All the fear that I thought I had put away and forgotten suddenly came crashing back like a tidal wave. It was _her_ , the lady from yesterday, the lady I saw outside of Zuko’s room.

_“My apologies, I didn’t know anyone was going to be in here.”_

Her words felt hollow, ungenuine, insensitive. _Was she…taunting me?_ I grimaced as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, making sure her appearance looked perfect, not a single hair out of place. A profound, sinking feeling weighted heavily on my stomach; _I feel like I’m going to be sick._

“Despite the surprise, pleasure to meet you…Ying Yue.” She spoke once again, with a smile plastered on her fair skin. My eyes narrowed as I watched her. The way her lips curved upwards, it wasn’t a smile. _No…_ it was a smirk. It was like she _knew_ what she was doing — the way her eyes observed me like I was prey. Once my eyes finally meet with her, I could feel another wave of nausea wash over me.

_Her eyes. They’re just like Zuko’s, how…_ The way her golden eyes flickered in the sunlight to brilliant gold, _only Zuko’s eyes shimmers like that._ Yet, no matter how alike they were, they lacked one crucial thing; _warmth._ One look from Zuko filled me up with such warmth and contentment; as if all my problems were suddenly gone. But her eyes - they felt like death. Like I was looking into a soulless being.

“Who are you; what’s your name,” I said firmly. My lips tightly pressed together as I eyed her up and down. She wore nothing more than a plain red dress, free of any accessories. She hummed softly as she placed her hands together, her long nails making a ticking sound, “I wouldn’t want to bore you with my name. I’m just a humble maid; here to check your room.” She said with a forced smile. _A maid._ It would have made sense after all. _Why am I overreacting? It’s not like she is some sort of criminal._ But the uneasiness didn’t leave.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you, although I’ll admit, I’m quite surprised…” she started as she took a few steps forward. Without thinking twice, I began stepping backward, my mind screaming at me to maintain a distance. “Surprised?” I asked, trying to act natural, _engage in her stupid small talk._ She tilted her head, her eyes never leaving mine. “You see, I lived at the palace. One could say, I’ve known Fire Lord Zuko my whole life.”

“Lived here your whole life?” I asked once again, trying to understand her words. Every sentence of hers seemed to bring more questions than answers. She was speaking in circles. “My parents use to work in the palace, lived here for most of their lives. It was only natural I was raised here, expected to take after them. Unfortunately, a few… _unforeseen circumstances_ halted my rise in ranking. But I’m here now, to take my rightful place.” I nodded, listening to her words, they were laced with another meaning. I bit my lip as I frustratingly tried to decipher her words. _A double edge sword_ , that’s what her words felt like.

“What does that have to do with Fire Lord Zuko?” I asked bluntly. She raised her brows in enjoyment, before placing her hands on her hips, “Ah, it’s just that I never thought Fire Lord Zuko was much of a… _romantic._ Breaking up with his long-term girlfriend, only to bring along another woman from the Southern Water Tribe…may I ask, what was a Firebender doing in the Southern Water Tribe?”

“I’m not a Firebender,” I said sharply.

“Oh, no? So you must be a nonbender then…how amusing.”

“You could say that…” I ended carefully. The fact that I was a Waterbender was a secret. A massive secret that was meant to stay that way until Zuko figured something out. The only people who knew of my Waterbending skills were the gang and Zuko’s family. While it proved to be difficult given a few maids saw me Waterbend during out little ‘fight,’ they were written off as rumours. Everyone knew that if the council found out that I was a Waterbender, all hell would break loose. _Gosh, Zuko could lose everything – all because of my Waterbending, I could never hurt him like that._

“Seems like Fire Lord Zuko has a thing for nonbenders then, a _lthough at least Countess Mai could defend herself, unlike you…_ ” She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear. My frown deepened in annoyance, _did she just indirectly say I was weak? I don’t know who she is, but for a maid, she really is overstepping her boundaries._

“With all due respect, I do not require your services here; I have my maid to overlook such duties. So you may leave.” I said abruptly. Her eyes widen in disbelief, most likely taken aback by my tone. But I straightened out my back and stepped forward, _did everyone in the palace view me as weak? Just some arm candy for Zuko?_ I could feel my blood begin to boil.

I was sweet and kind - and it would be a mistake to view my kindness as a weakness. No one knew the shit I went through after my parents died. The things I had to do to survive when I was alone; before I found my new family and friends. It was an aspect of my life I preferred to hide away, as it was also those experiences that led me to refrain from bending. _But to call me weak?_ I could feel my breathing deepen as I tried to control my irritation. My hands turned into fists, “Leave, **now**.”

She looked at me before she gave me a low bow, “Whatever you wish, Ying Yue.”

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue,”_ I said sneered.

“My apologizies…goodbye _Imperial Consort_ Ying Yue, till next time.” She snickered before she opened the door and began stepping out. But before she left, she gave me one more look. It was as if she was studying me, observing every movement of mine. With one more devilish smile, she closed the door behind her.

_Finally_ \- I gasped as I felt myself breathing once again. She was petrifying. Everything about her screamed _‘danger._ ’ Was it normal to feel this way? _She is just a maid, an impolite and spiteful maid who managed to crawl under my skin._ I slapped my cheeks and with one more deep breath rushed over to my vanity to grab the snacks and turtle duck food Lia left for me to bring.

_Kiyi is probably waiting for me,_ and I eagerly dashed through the door, making sure I locked it beforehand. I needed a distraction, a distraction away from that ill-advised maid who made me feel disturbed. _Maybe I should tell Zuko…no; he already has so much on his plate, why bother him with such trivial matters? She just a maid, it’s not like she would try to hurt me, or better yet kill me…right?_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I smiled watching Kiyi hunched over her book _‘Animals of the Southern Water Tribe.’_ Her eyes were like giant saucers, as she gazed over the images and words with fascination. The way her fingers followed the words made me proud; _I picked an excellent gift for her._ Zuko told me about her passion for animals, and I figured if she was as curious as me, a book about animals other than the Fire Nation would be enthralling. And I was right.

“Kiyi, my little button~!” I chirped as I swung around our snacks and turtle ducks food. Her eyes lit up in glee when she spotted me walking along the path. She shut her book, placing it down on the grass, before dashing towards me. “YUE! I was waiting here, what took you so long?” she sang as she swung her arms around my waist and gave me a tight embrace. I smiled and gently kissed her forehead, “Sorry I took long, button. I had a …unexpected visitor. But I brought some snacks.” She pulled away and beamed as she grabbed the snacks.

“YAY, we can feed the babies now!” She said animatedly as she tugged my hand towards the large pool of water. I remember how Zuko said I was going to be impressed by the gardens, and boy, was he right.

The main garden was absolutely jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Ancient cherry blossom trees painted the endless fields of grass, providing one with ample shade to rest, read a book, or just think. The pink blossoms scattered in the gentle breezes on top of the grounds and the lush bushes and shrubs that were planted about. But the flowers, I sighed contently just looking at them. The flowers were all vibrant in colours, mainly of reds and yellows; at one point I pinched myself because I thought I was dreaming, that was how surreal the garden was. I could only imagine how much effort went into maintaining the gardens.

I breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh water and flowers. Sounds of water crashing caught my attention, and I knew we were here. To say it was a pond, was an understatement. We stood at the pool of water that gathered at the end of the waterfall. The water near our feet just calm enough for the turtle ducks to contently swim about. The sounds of water cascading downward was just pleasant background noise to the creatures.

As if the admiration was evident on my face Kiyi giggled, “Zuzu built it.” I titled my head in confusion, as we sat along the edge, letting our bare feet dangle in the still waters. “Zuko build a…waterfall?” I said a tad bit in disbelief as I looked upwards. The waterfall was huge, like, _enormous_. But another part of me realized - _Are you really amazed? The man is Fire Lord; he could do whatever he wanted; he has the power and resources for it._

Kiyi grinned happily as she began breaking the food into smaller pieces for the baby turtle ducks. They already started swimming towards us, squawking away in anticipation for food, _just like Appa and Momo._

“Yup, Zuzu did this. Zuzu told me how when he was little, mommy use to feed turtle ducks with him. So for her birthday, he rebuilt the pond to a large waterfall so that more turtle ducks could live here.” I smiled as I gazed upon the waterfall, _Zuko really did love his family._ _Was there anything he wouldn’t do for them?_

“Toph helped Zuzu build it. I like her; she is messy and strong.” I grinned, connecting the dots. Of course, Toph helped Zuko out. Any chance for her to move boulders around to show off her bending was an opportunity she was never going to let pass by. It was just up her alley too, and knowing her, it probably took her mere seconds to build such a thing. The garden backed into a large mountain; therefore, the water could naturally cascade downwards, into the large pond where we swung our feet into. It was more of a question as to why the lake was never a waterfall, to begin with.

Gentle pinches on my toes caught my attention, as I gazed down. A baby turtle duck was nipping away on my toes, and Kiyi giggled, “They’re hungry, feed them, or else they’re going to eat your toes!” I laughed along and began throwing food into the pond. Within seconds they all started swarming the food, trying to eat as much as they could, but they often missed. _They’re so cute!_

Kiyi laughed childishly as we kept throwing food inside of the water. Kiyi really was a sweetheart, a bit curious like myself, and feisty. Her laugh was loveable, and seeing her smile made me realize why people wanted kids. There was just something about watching a child happy, something that brought out another side of me that I didn’t even know existed - the need to protect her as if she was my own. Her short brown bob swayed with every throw, and her brown eyes sparkled. She didn’t have the same gold eyes as Zuko, but she did have the same nose and eye shape as him. Down to the cute little dimple they both had when they smiled.

Just watching over Kiyi made me think about yesterday and the vase of flowers on his nightstand from her. Would Zuko ever want to start a family of his own? Have kids…I wonder how many kids he would want… I smiled to myself. Knowing him, he would want one; he seems like the type of dad who would pour all his heart and soul into his kid, make sure they had everything they could have ever wanted. _His wife would be lucky….did I want to be his wife?_ I blushed; _Yue. You’re getting ahead of yourself._

“Uh-oh! YUE, the snacks!”

My eyes widen as I watched Kiyi stand up panicked. I gazed at the water and realized that the snacks that were meant for us were floating away, going deeper and deeper in the pond. The turtle ducks were quick and started following the bag, nipping at it, wanting a taste of the new treats. Kiyi already stood in the water, trying to run after the bag, but I swiftly grabbed her arm before she got in too deep, “NO KIYI!” I shouted as I pulled her back.

She looked upwards at me startled. “B-but the turtle ducks! They can’t eat our food; it will hurt their tummies!” she cried out, her bottom lip trembling. I let go of my grip and gently patted her head, “I’ll grab it; I don’t want you to slip in the water and make a mess of yourself.” I said as I stood up. Kiyi frowned but nodded as she sat back down on the shore.

I quickly began grabbing my dress, rolling it up from the top to not get it wet. _How did it even manage to get into the water?_ I carefully moved forward, my feet already fully submerged into the water. I could feel the slimy rocks and the squishy mud, _I’m definitely going to have to wash my feet after this._ “Be careful Yue!” Kiyi cried out as I tiptoed in the water, the water rising higher and higher up my legs. _How deep was this…?_ The cold water was already at my knees and was only getting deeper the more I moved.

The turtle ducks looked a bit startled seeing me walk in the water, as they began making noises, “Sorry babies, but you can’t eat this.” I said playfully as I bent over to reach the bag. At this point, I was already waist deep in. _The things I do for Kiyi._ I grunted as I tried to reach the bag, my fingertips just grazing the plastic material; _the food is going to be all soggy now, just reach a little bit more…_

_“Zuzu!”_

My eyes widen in surprise, _Zuko was here?_

And that, was where the mistakes all began.

I turned on my heel swiftly, my curiosity getting the better of me. But before I could process what was happening, I could feel my feet slip from underneath me, and I gasped piercingly. My stomach dropped as my body twisted and I no longer felt the nasty mud underneath me. _Wha-what the fuck –_ my arms flapped around me like a chicken as I tried to grab _something, anything._

A loud splash echoed in the gardens, and I could hear the turtle ducks swimming away with such speed that caused more ripples to slap against my face. I groaned noisily as my bum ached painfully. _Great, more bruises, as if I don’t have enough already!_ I feverishly wiped the water off my face with filthy hands. I was neck deep in the water, sitting down on painfully jagged rocks. _I can’t believe I just fell in the damn water!_ I huffed loudly and wiped my face once again with my hands, a cold shiver running down my back. _“What are you doing?”_

My face whipped upwards, my braid coming apart and the beautiful flowers that Lia spent all her time placing one by one drifted along the ripples of the water. My face was beet red in embarrassment when I realized Zuko saw the whole thing. From start to finish, the performance of a lifetime. _You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why me? Why does life just hate me? As if yesterday wasn’t painful for me already. He probably thinks I’m the biggest clutz in history! You know, now is a great time to try out that theory if a Waterbender can drown._

Kiyi was rolling on the grass, probably gaining grass stains, as she hollered hysterically to herself with tears in her eyes. Zuko, on the other hand, stood still. An amused grin on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest, in utter disbelief. He snickered and shook his head before stepping forward, getting a good look at me, “This is going to sound ridiculous, but we do have something called a ‘pool’ where one can swim. Even hot springs.” I glared at Zuko, hearing the sarcasm dripping with every word he spoke, but I couldn’t fight off the smile that was coming through.

“Maybe she wanted to feel like one of the turtle ducks Zuzu,” Kiyi said between fits of laughter while wiping away her tears. I snickered to myself as I pushed my wet hair away from my face, “And what are you doing here Fire Lord Zuko? I thought you had some important business to attend to all day?” I said with a raised brow — _anything to get the attention away from me._

Zuko chuckled to himself before kicking off his boots, “I figured I could take a break, spend some time with two of the most important women in my life. But as it turns out, instead of taking a break, I have to go fish for my consort who is currently in a pond.” My eyes widen, _did he just say I was important? Who cares, focus Yue! Zuko is taking off his boots to fish you out!_

“N-no, it’s fine! I’m fine. Look I can-” I stuttered as I began standing up. Zuko’s eyes widen in shock the moment I began standing in the water, my torso out of the water. He swiftly began unbuttoning his robe as he shouted, “NO. Get back in the water!”

Taken aback from his loud voice, I panicked and found myself dropping, adding to my growing collection of bruises. His face was flushed, as he stripped himself of his red robe, tossing it over his shoulder. I blushed, realizing he wore nothing underneath his gown. _How is it possible I went from never seeing him shirtless, to seeing him half naked two days in a row?_ Zuko grumbled under his breath as he walked towards me, walking sluggishly as the water began reaching his waist. “Wh-what’s wrong? Why can’t I just get out by myself-”

“White.”

_White? What does he mean by…oh shit. I’m wearing white._ I flushed putting two and two together; _white goes completely see-through when wet, oh my gosh – he can see right through my kimono! Why me? Why does every single mortifying moment happen to me?_ Zuko held out his hand, and I grasped it, letting him pull me up effortlessly. With a swift motion, he pulled my body against his, covering me with his torso. He wrapped his red robe over my shoulders, and I let my arms slip through. _His robe is HUGE on me! I’m literally swimming in it – no pun attended._

“You really are going to be the death of me Yue. If Sokka sees us like this after yesterday’s mishap…” Zuko groused under his breath, but I could see the faint grin on his face as he began to button up his robe for me. “All I wanted to do was take a break. Now I spoiled my robe, my pants, and I have to take a shower…” Zuko pulled my hair out from underneath his robe before looking at me. “You drive me nuts, Yue, but I love it. There hasn’t been a single boring day with you.”

I beamed. _He loves spending time with me? And he called me Yue…just Yue._ Zuko gently caressed my cheek with admiration, “You called me Yue…” I whispered. Zuko’s eyes widen, a bit startled, realizing that he indeed just called me Yue. “I like it. Just call me Yue from now on…” I said softly. Zuko grinned before grasping my shoulders, “Come on, you’re going to get sick if you stay out here.” I smiled, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kiyi.

Her eyes were wide, as she waved frantically to catch my attention. My eyebrows furrowed, as she made a ‘pushing’ motion. _What in the world is she trying to… ‘ZUZU’_ she mouthed over and over again. _Zuzu?_ My eyes widen, and I realized what she was implying _. Kiyi, you little devil._

I grinned mischievously, and Zuko looked at me questioningly. “What are you smiling about?” Zuko said hesitantly, as he watched the way my eyes lit up. I batted my eyelashes innocently, “Oh, nothing…” I said kindly. Zuko gave me a look of disbelief, not believing me for a second. But before he could open his mouth to say something, I placed my foot behind his feet and shoved him backward.

I could hear Zuko swear under his breath before a loud splash echoed once more in the gardens. Kiyi burst out laughing, “WE DID IT!” she screamed as I could see Zuko’s head start rising from the surface. He gasped loudly, breathing in all the air he could before he wiped his face with the back of his hand. His golden eyes were ablaze as he looked at me, “You wanna play dirty huh?” My eyes widen in surprise, and the next thing I knew my wrist was being tugged back into the water. I squealed, _not again!_

I gasped and spat out whatever water I managed to get into my mouth. My eyes aligned up with Zuko’s, a proud grin painting his face. _This is war._

“You don’t know who you’re messing with!” I screamed as I pushed myself away from him and began frantically splashing water. Zuko scoffed as he tried to shield himself from my pitiful attacks. I kept splashing water towards him with all my might, all the while Zuko laughed hilariously at me. His head flung backward as he cried out in amusement, his wet hair swaying everywhere. His smile was enormous; his eyes practically shut closed from laughing so much. I could feel my heart swell up with enjoyment, knowing that I made him _that_ happy. _I made him smile that beautifully._

I huffed out in exhaustion as my arms were getting sore from splashing around, but Zuko was putting up the same amount of effort. “GO YUE~!” Screamed Kiyi at the top of her lungs. “You’re supposed to be on my side Kiyi!” Zuko shouted before another well-timed splash cut him off. “Hey, don’t get distracted!” I yelled out while laughing. Zuko eyed me before he stopped his movements. My eyes widened, knowing that fiery look in his eyes. Zuko lunged forward, and I tried desperately to run away. _Curse this stupid dress and Zuko’s robe! I’m moving at a turtle’s pace!_

His arms snaked around my waist, and before I knew it, I was swinging in the air. I giggled like a child as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my feet dangling just above the water. “Surrender or else I’ll drop you!” Zuko said between laughs. I could hear Kiyi gasp, and within seconds more splashes, “Don’t worry Yue, I’ll save you!” I grinned watching Kiyi tightly hug Zuko’s back. But Zuko didn’t seem fazed at all, carrying both me and Kiyi. I giggled as I snuggled my head into Zuko’s neck. 

_This was perfect. Zuko was perfect. If this was what having a family means, I want it. More than anything in the world, I want a family with Zuko._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Their waves of laughter filled the palace, and soon guards and maids came to watch the ruckus happening in the garden. They all smiled and giggled to themselves watching the three of them play in the water like children. It was the first time they saw Fire Lord Zuko so _free_ , smiling with not a single worry in the world.

But there was one person who enjoyed the scene the most. Uncle Iroh smiled happily to himself. He saw more than just three people having fun. He saw two people madly in love, so far in love, they probably didn’t realize it themselves. He wiped away a rogue tear that built up as he saw Zuko laughing and tightly embracing Ying Yue. He always waited for the day Zuko found happiness. It was all he ever wanted, for Zuko to be happy. _Thank you, Ying Yue,_ Uncle Iroh muttered to himself, _you were the missing puzzle piece in Zuko’s life all along._


	16. Chapter ︳14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4900+  
> A/N: Have a nice day~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Forelsket_ **

_(Norwegian/adj.) The euphoric feeling you experience when you’re in love with someone._

* * *

_**~ Azula ~** _

“I have been waiting for five days Azula. _ **Five. Fucking. Days.**_ ” He hissed under his breath. His chest heaved as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, no longer pulled back into his classic ponytail. Someone feeble would have cowered under such a glare, his blue eyes looking like a tsunami itself.

I smiled and pushed back my hair, placing it into my classic updo with ease, not a care in the world. _Oh, how the tables have turned. To think that just last week it was me, being all angry and puffy._ I could see his temple pulse in irritation, not amused at all that I gave zero fucks to his temper tantrum. “You told me you had a plan. That everything will be ready when I arrived. Well?” he spoke once again as if I hadn’t heard him the first time.

I rolled my eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh, “The plans changed, and I adapted.” I said with a quick flick of my wrist. His jaw clenched in annoyance, “That’s fucking great you can adapt, I don’t care. What happened to the plan?” He stepped closer to me; his chest swelled in annoyance. I smirked, _he was about to snap,_ “I have a new plan already set, right before the Earth King arrives. It’s going to be quite a delight; either everyone dies or…we watch drama unfold.” 

_“End of the week? Drama? Delight?”_ He raged with a huff. He spat on the ground and kicked the dirt under his feet. For a split moment, I thought he was going to jump over the edge of the cliff at which we stood. He turned around sharply, with a pointed finger, “Fuck this, fuck you, fuck everything. I don’t have time to wait around like some lap dog Azula. I have business I have to deal with in the Earth Nation.”

I scoffed, and crossed my arms, only for him to glare. _It was time to stop playing around or else he was going to have an aneurysm._ “What was your sister’s name?” I said vexedly. His eyes widen, taken about by my question before he sneered. _“My sister?_ Why do you care?”

“Tell me,” I said with a hint of playfulness in my voice. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the way I swung my ponytail from side to side. “Kasa.” He said sharply, and I smirked. _“Wrong.”_

“W-what-”

_“Kasa Jiang.”_

“H-how did you know that.” He said hurriedly. The muscles in his arms tensed as he eyed me cautiously. “I have my sources,” I said with a smile as I twirled the end of my ponytail around with my fingers. _“Sources?_ No one besides other Earthbenders knows that Azula – that’s how I found out.” I rolled my eyes, “Next question. How did she die?”

“She died protecting a village. Fire Nation troops were attacking and-”

“ _Wrong._ She died because she was fucking a Firebender.”

His eyes widen, and within seconds I could hear the bones in hands crack as they balled into tight fists. I grinned, _I got under his skin._ “How dare you say that- my sister would never-” he raged, but I lifted my hand, interrupting him mid-rant.

“ _‘be with a Firebender?’_ Your sister was no Avatar – don’t be such a fool.” I said with a laugh, watching the way he grounded his teeth, trying his hardest not to lash out. It was ironic, given that within a flash, he could easily be the one manipulating me - _literally._ “You know, she looks nothing like you…” I said with a smirk as I pushed my ponytail behind me. “Must have gotten everything from her father, _General Axe_. Well, almost everything - rumours say she is a Waterbender. But based on how nervous she was with me, seems more of a fact than speculation. Think about; a Waterbender. Just. Like. You.”

His mouth opened and closed, confused and unsure as to what to say next. His eyebrows pinched together before he finally spoke calmly, _too calmly._ “What are you going on about Azula?”

“Your niece.”

“What niece?” he sneered.

I scoffed, “The one that’s fucking my brother.”

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

“Have you seen it _anywhere_ Sokka?” I whinnied as I crawled along the floor of my bedroom like a toddler. I pouted in disappointment, _where could I have put that stupid notebook? I was outside with Sokka, and I wrote ‘go out to eat’ a bunch of times. Then I went to see Zuko and Aang…and now it’s gone! Did I drop it outside? But a maid would have for sure have found it and given it to me by now._ “Sokka~! Come on, yes or no?” I cried out once again. I raised my head slightly, only to see Sokka comfortably lying on my bed, eating something – _all this man does is eat!_

I grumbled and reached over my bed to grab a pillow, only to fling it at him. “Sokka~!” I blubbered out in annoyance. His eyes widen as he winced as the fluffy pillow hit his head - as if it actually had hurt him. “What do you want from me now?” he complained. I rolled my eyes, “My notebook, have you seen it? I seriously wrote a single page in it, and it’s gone.” I huffed. Sokka shrugged before stuffing his face in… _cookies? Did he find my hidden stash?! This MAN._ “If you only wrote a single page in, who cares. Just get a new one. No point fussing about it.” Sokka spoke as he chewed on another cookie.

To distract myself from killing Sokka for the nth time this evening, I went back on my hands and knees, looking underneath my bed. _Gosh…where did I put the damn thing?_ I knew it was silly but it was _my_ notebook, and I wanted it. I lifted the blankets that hung off my bed as I gazed around. _Just dust – hey…was that a cookie? How in the world did a cookie get left under my bed?_

_“What are you doing?”_

My head shot upwards, knowing that deep, husky voice all too well at this point. It was the only voice in the world that could make my knees weak and make my heart beat a million times per second. “Zuko?” I spoke, well more like questioned.

His arms were crossed across his chest as he leaned against my door frame. A look of interest danced in his eyes as he watched me scramble upwards, dusting off my dress. A grin painted his face before he let out a charming chuckle, “What are you doing?” I blushed and nervously scratched my head, _why does it seem like he catches me at the worst of times?_

“I’m looking for my notebook. I think…I lost it.” I said with a pout.

“Oh, you must be talking about this.” He reached behind him, pulling out a small notebook. _It’s tiny. It’s white. It’s mine!_ My eyes lit up with excitement as I dashed towards him, grabbing it from him in an instant. “IT IS! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!” I gushed as swung my arms around his waist and hugged him without a second thought.

Zuko chuckled before gently patting my head, while a muscular arm wrapped around my waist, “You left it in my room, although you didn’t seem too preoccupied with it during that time.” Zuko teased as I blushed and hid my face in his chest. _Gosh, I could get used to this._ There was something safe about being in his arms, even though it was usually to hide from the embarrassment Zuko always managed to inflict upon me. But despite it all, I felt happy and safe. I breathed in deeply, smelling his natural woody scent, almost like firewood. _Is it creepy that I know his scent like the back of my hand?_

“What are you doing here so late into the evening? I thought you and Aang were working.” I mumbled into his chest. We had two days left. Two days before my party, but that also meant that we were two days closer to the impending arrival of the Earth King. I knew it was a big deal, but as the days got closer, the more stressed out Aang and Zuko seemed. In fact, they were so busy that I didn’t even get to see Zuko all day yesterday, not in the morning nor for a goodnight kiss.

“Well…we managed to finish early. And I can do whatever I wish for tonight and tomorrow.”

“W-what! Really!?” I said excitedly. The thought of Zuko unwinding for a bit was a blessing. _Also, the fact that I may get to spend more time with him may or may not have something to do with my happiness…_ Zuko chuckled and nodded, “So what is Aang doing now?” I asked as I danced happily in my mind. “Hot springs.”

“Aang and hot springs?” I said in unison with Sokka. It was then I remembered that Sokka was still here, eating my cookies, on my bed.

“He isn’t feeling too well. His nose has been stuffy since yesterday, and he has a dry cough. Figured some heat and relaxing could do him some good.”

“Sick?” Sokka spoke with worry as I heard him shift around on my bed and standing behind me. I frowned and quickly pulled away from Zuko, I was definitely no master healer like Katara was. Even though my mom was an amazing healer, I just never caught as on as fast as I did with combat skills. But even my rusty skills could do something to help relieve some of the symptoms Aang may be experiencing. “Can you bring me to him? Maybe I can take a look? Heal-” But Zuko shook his head and slowly brushed my hair behind my ear, “I figured you would offer. But he said no. He didn’t want to take you away from our date; he’ll feel guilty.”

“Date?” I repeated with a tilt of my head, confused by what he meant. _Did we plan a date…and I forgot? Oh my gosh, please don’t tell me I forgot. Zuko already probably thinks I’m the most neediest and clumsiest human being on the planet, let’s not add ‘forgetful’ to that list._ As if the confusion on my face was evident enough Zuko laughed, “What’s wrong? You don’t want to go on a date with me?” He said as he placed his hand on his chest as if I had hurt him.

I blushed and furiously shook my head, “N-no, that’s not it! I just don’t remember…us planning one.” I said honestly. I pouted and felt guilty, _how could I forget a date?_

“Of course you don’t remember. I just decided like, twenty minutes ago.”

Sokka snorted, and I could hear him fall back onto the bed, “This guy.” He said between laughs. I glared at Zuko, and he gave me a grin like a Cheshire cat. “You made me feel like poop!” I cried out and slapped his chest. He laughed and poked my nose, “Come on, grab a sweater, it’s going to be a bit chilly by the time we get back.”

“Excuse me, but you aren’t taking my sister anywhere without telling me.” Sokka butted in. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “Oh please. I’m old enough.”

“And I said I don’t care. You can be 100, 200, 1000 for all I care. You’re under my watch.”

“You’re just bitter cause Suki isn’t here,” Zuko said with a scoff. I giggled watching Sokka look hurt but nod, “You right, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to know. I swear if she comes back with any more of those damn marks on her neck-”

“You saw!” I whinnied out while Zuko laughed.

“Love, you could see those marks from a mile away. Although…they do seem to be disappearing no thanks to Lia’s efforts…hmmm…maybe I can add some more elsewhere on you…” Zuko hummed as he leaned awfully close to my ear. The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering, and I could feel sparks dancing along my skin from his warm breath on my neck. Just when I thought I had my raging hormones in check, it all came bubbling up once again.

I blushed and in a quick motion bolted to my vanity, “You – keep it in your pants,” I said sternly as I pointed at Zuko. “And you-” I started with a pointed finger at Sokka, “Get out of my room and you owe me cookies!”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

“Where in the world are we going Zuko?” I whinnied out, although, in my defence, I had every right.

It was late in the evening, purple and orange hues painted the sky, almost as if a painter just leisurely brushed the horizon with fresh paint. The sun was almost completely hidden behind the mountainous range, settling in for the night. If you looked far enough, you could see a few stars starting to peek out from the black curtain of nightfall – ready to shine and say hello to all of the night owls. It was crazy how different the landscape was in comparison to the Southern Tribe. Besides the obvious, the greenery and nature of the Fire Nation was almost equal to that of the Earth Nation, which came to a surprise.

I didn’t really expect to see such lush landscape, and I found myself once again distracted by the dark green hues of the trees and shrubbery that decorated the forest. I could already start hearing a few animals waking up from their slumber, while others dug away to rest. I was utterly captivated by the scenery; it wasn’t normal to roam a forest during the dusk, well, more like night. _How beautiful this must all be during the daylight…_

I glazed up at Zuko, only to find him lost in his own thoughts. I smiled as I studied his features. Zuko really was a work of art. The way his brows pinched together in deep thought or the gold in his eyes that twinkled whenever a new idea came to mind. Although I knew better than to say it out loud, I found it adorable how he would unknowingly pout whenever he was in deep thought. His soft pink lips all pressed together in thought. I smiled to myself remembering us with Kiyi playing in the water, another wave of admiration engulfing me.

It was mysterious how my heart felt like it was being squeezed whenever I looked at Zuko, or better yet, thought of him. Like a thousand fireworks were being blown at once and it brought me so much joy, it hurt. I knew it was silly, to adore someone so much. _Infatuation, limerence;_ all words meant to explain strong feelings towards someone whom you just met. But Zuko was more to than just that, more than just a ‘honeymoon’ stage or love interest at the moment.

_What was this?_ I’ve known him the least amount of time, just a little bit over a month, yet it felt like I’ve experienced everything life has to offer with him. I’ve had fickle crushes throughout my time, but Zuko, he was different. I could read him like a book, recognize his subtle gestures and decipher his intentions with just a huff. _What was this feeling? Was it normal? Am I just crazy? Love?_ I scoffed to myself. _Love._ What a funny word, mainly because no matter how hard you tried to define it – you couldn’t.

_‘You just know’_ Aang said when I asked him at what point in time he knew he loved Katara. _‘The moment I saw her. I…I think I loved her before I even realized it.’_ Aang said with a laugh. I looked back at Zuko and pouted, “What’s on your mind Zuko?” I asked quietly. It was then he seemed to snap out of it and gazed downwards at me. His grip on my hand tighten, and he smiled, “Nothing, we’re almost there.”

I raised a brow, not wholly believing him. There was something off with him, even at my bedroom. As if something was hiding behind his thoughts, as he anxiously zoned in and out of the conversation. I let it go and allowed him to continue guiding me through the forest. “Since I can’t know where we’re going…can I at least know how you know of this place?” I asked.

Zuko laughed and nudged my shoulder, “Why? What’s wrong, tired?”

“We’ve been walking for almost an hour! I really do like the nature walk, but I enjoy my bed a bit more.”

“Well, if you wanted to get into bed that bad, you should’ve told me earlier.”

I gasped and hit his shoulder while Zuko laughed at my rosy cheeks despite the dark skies, “Zuko~! You know what I meant. ”

“Not really, tell me, what would like to do to me in bed babe?”

“I swear Zuko, we’re in the middle of nowhere, and it’s dark. I’ll not hesitate hiding your dead body somewhere.” I glared as he teased me without remorse. Zuko chuckled before letting go of my hand and instead lazily draping his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer, “You wouldn’t hurt me. You like me too much.” He hummed pleasantly.

“…oh shut up,” I grumbled as I crossed my arms and pouted. _I hate it when he is right; I couldn’t even kill a fly even if I wanted too._ Zuko’s hand tighten around my shoulder, halting my movements suddenly. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a look of joy, “You trust me, right?” He asked unexpectedly. I raised a brow, “Of course I do, why do-”

“Good. Shut your eyes and let me guide you. I want it to be a surprise.” I opened my mouth to protest. It’s not like I didn’t trust him, but I could barely walk without falling during the day with eyesight, let alone in the night with my eyes closed. But the look on Zuko’s face looked like a child during the winter festivals. I let out a breath of submission and closed my eyes, _how can I say no to a face like his?_

I could feel him come from behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist while his other hand carefully covered my eyes. He pressed himself from behind me before he leaned into my ear and whispered, “Walk forward, I’ll guide you.” Hesitantly, I found myself tightly gripping Zuko’s arm that was hugging my waist. _Move forward? Is this man crazy, I can’t see where I’m going!_

“Trust me; you’ll be safe. I promise,” Zuko muttered in my ear, his lips grazing as he spoke. I found myself relaxing feeling his steady heartbeat on my back. _Trust him…of course I trust him._ “I trust you…” I whispered as I began moving forward. Zuko chuckled at my baby steps, as I ever so wisely kept walking forward, step by step, “A-am I close?” I asked, but my question was answered as Zuko firmly held me in place.

“On the count of three, I’m going to move my hand for you to see, okay? Ready…one…two…three.” The sudden warmth that engulfed my eyes left and I fluttered my eyes open.

A pathetic gasp escaping my lips was all I could muster up as I looked around me. We were so high it felt like I was in the skies itself, just another star that had the privilege to graze the air. My feet were right at the edge of the cliff, not even a hair away from the end, but I was so overwhelmed with the sight to be anxious at all. I could see everything, coast to coast of the Fire Nation. The way bodies of water trickled down the ridges of the hillside or the illuminating lights of towns that scattered throughout the land…

“Zuko…I-I can see everything,” I said breathlessly. Zuko chuckled as he pulled me closer against his body, feeling his warmth melting onto my cold skin. It was then I noticed just how chilly it had gotten from being so high in the sky. I could faintly see the mist that formed just below us, “The royal palace is built on the highest mountain, well, an extinct volcano to be exact. But, this is the highest ridge of the crater…you can see everything.”

I turned around, noticing that nothing but stars were above, “H-how did you know.”

“How did I know what?” Zuko asked with a small smile.

“That I would love this.”

Zuko chuckled before letting his fingers tenderly graze my face, “Seems like I know you better than yourself. Don’t you remember?” I titled my head to the side as I tried to read his face. “Remember?” I repeated. Zuko laughed and poked my nose playfully, “It wasn’t hard to figure out you love nature. You showed me the Southern Lights in the middle of the night, took me to see those trees, what are they called again…ahh, quince! And I always see you taking walks in the garden almost every day.”

“You know I take walks in the garden?” I said a bit taken aback. Zuko grinned and nodded, “Every morning, you go for a walk around the gardens, usually with Kiyi or my Mom. It makes me smile since you always seem to be in your little world during those walks. I can see you perfectly from my office.” I blushed and found myself smushing my face once again in his chest; _he watches me during my walks? I make him smile?_ “Don’t say stuff like that….” I grumbled into his chest. I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed at my expression and I looked up at him.

“So tell me Zuko. _Why_ did you bring me here?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Zuko sheepishly looked away, and I could see a faint tinge of pink starting to paint his cheeks. “No reason…” he said unconfidently. I pouted and shook my head, “Nope. Somethings up. You were zoning out the whole walk here. What is it?” I spoke light-heartedly as I ran my fingers through his hair mindlessly. _Soft and silky_ , as his hair slipped through my fingers effortlessly.

I could see his eyes dart nervously back and forth, failing to stay on me and I grinned. He was nervous, and suddenly the need to tease him grew. It was rare for Zuko to stumble, to lower his guard and be as vulnerable as he was now. Logic would argue not to tease him when he is finally opening up, but I also knew that based on how our relationship was, teasing meant we were comfortable enough to be with one another. “Aww, cat got your tongue?” I pestered, mimicking the same words he once told me when I was tongue-tied.

Zuko frowned and I heard him grumble under his breath before speaking, “H-have you ever thought about, what, uh, _we_ are?” Zuko muttered. I raised a brow before shrugging my shoulders, “I’m your Imperial Consort.” I said, but Zuko seemed dissatisfied with my answer based on the huff he released. “N-no. I mean, like besides that. Don’t you ever wonder what, you mean to me, and vice versa?” _What in the world was he trying to get at?_

“Uhh…Zuko, you’re losing me here. I’m your consort, and you’re my Fire Lord. Did you forget?” I said with a nervous laugh. Zuko groaned before letting his head fall against my forehead, “You’re really not making this easy for me…” I laughed and poked his chest, “How can I if you aren’t making any sense!” Zuko pulled away before hastily running his hand through his hair.

I giggled watching him look so flustered. If there was one thing I knew by now, he was not a man of words. Zuko had no shame teasing, flirting, even being too cocky for his own good in front of everyone. Yet, here he is, the same man who just moments ago teased about giving me more hickies, having a hard time formulating a sentence.

With a heavy breath, Zuko finally attempted at speaking once more, “It has been…brought to my attention that I haven’t exactly been …forthcoming revolving my feelings.”

“‘ _Brought to my attention,’ ‘forthcoming’_ – Zuko what in the world-”

“You know what, forget it. Just pretend I never said anything!” Zuko grumbled as he angrily threw his arms in the air and turned on his heels. I rolled my eyes exhaustedly before walking over to a defeated Zuko, “Just say it already! What are you trying to tell me.” I grumbled as I poked his shoulder.

Within a flash, he turned on his heel, “I’m trying to tell you how I feel about you for fucks sakes!” He blurted. My eyes widen as he crossed his arms irritably and huffed. _Tell me about his feelings?_ Before I could utter a word he continued speaking, “You don’t realize how much I think of you. That the moment I wake up till the moment I sleep, hell, even my dreams, all I do is think about you. That you somehow managed to consume every fiber of my mind, body, and damn soul.” Zuko ranted.

“And I realized that it only took a second of knowing you to know that I wanted you. I gave you that seal, thinking that it would be enough. That you having the seal was in a way sealing our relationship. But I realized that it isn’t enough.” Finally, he cupped my face before placing his forehead against mine, “What I am trying to say is I want you to be mine. I want us to be official _official_. Fuck the seal, fuck the whole consort bullshit, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be mine, only mine..”

His cheeks at this point were aflame, so red that despite the nightfall it stood out like a sore thumb. His chest heaved from spilling out every single thought and emotion that seemed to consume him from the moment we met. But without thinking twice, I let a small giggle slip my lips. Zuko’s eyes widen in disbelief before he pulled away, “Are you seriously laughing at me? I just poured my heart and soul, and you’re laughi-”

“You’re an idiot Zuko. A giant idiot.” I said with a smile. I quickly pulled Zuko back towards me and pecked his soft lips. I could feel his body relax instantaneously as I smiled into his lips. Ever so slowly I pulled away and found myself caressing his face; my hand falling from his forehead, over the ridges of his scar, his sharp cheekbones, his high nose, down to his soft lips.

“Zuko. I was always yours. I was yours the moment you walked off that ship. The moment you kissed my hand, and even the moment we fought…” I whispered as I gently pecked his lips once again. “I know you’re not a man of words, but that’s okay. Because you show how much you care about me through your actions. The way you hold me close to keep me warm, giving me the seal, the fact that you introduced me to your family…” Zuko pulled me close as I snuggled my face into his neck, “They say actions speak louder than words, and you Zuko, _my boyfriend_ , are a living example of that.”

I pulled away to look at his eyes, only to see a sense of relief and a proud smile on his face. “Yue, I like you. I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you’re safe. To make sure that nothing will ever happen to you.” I smiled and found myself pressing my lips against his. A sweet, innocent kiss. My hands found it’s way around his neck while he pulled me closer to his body and indulged on my lips. “Zuko…” I muttered. Zuko pulled away slightly, “Hmm?”

_I love you._

“I like you so much,” I said. Zuko smiled before placing another peck upon my lips, “I think _like_ is not strong enough of a word at this point babe.”

_**~ Azula ~** _

I scoffed to myself as I watched Zuko embrace Ying Yue. He chastely kissed over her, as they muttered to themselves, completely oblivious to their surroundings. It was a fluke that we managed to find these two lovebirds trailing along together at this time of night. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep brother,” I said with a taunt as I turned around on my heel and back into the darkness.

After not hearing footsteps behind me, I swiftly turned on my heel, “Mai, let’s go.” She frowned as she walked behind me, her head held up high as she trailed along. But despite her prideful walk, I could see the look of hurt and betrayal lingering in her eyes as she watched the way Zuko locked lips with another woman. I smirked as we walked into the night.

_Hurt, betrayal, anger_ – emotions that only help fuel the fire. Feelings that can even motivate the purest-minded to the dark.

_Oh, how I love the dark side of the moon._


	17. Chapter ︳15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6400+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Thanatophobia_ **

_(Greek/n.) The phobia of death; losing someone whom you love._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

“You look beauti- ahh-ahh- **chooo**!”

I giggled at Aang’s face, as it scrunched together as the sneeze seemed to overtake his whole body. He slightly jumped as the air he released was beyond reasonable, and even a few servants looked at us with surprise; their clothes swaying from his sneeze. Aang gave them a cheeky smile, as he innocently rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry…” he muttered out with a shy wave.

“What I was trying to say was you look beautiful Yue.” He said as he turned back to me. I giggled and nodded, “Thank you Aang.” He rubbed his bright red nose and tried his hardest to breathe; _his nose must be so stuffy…_ I pouted and found myself tempted to heal, but as if he knew what I wanted he just smiled brightly through a dry cough, “Don’t worry.”

“I _do_ worry. You should be in bed. Not here, it’s just a party – there will be tons in the future.” I grumbled as I watched the way Aang’s chest struggled to breathe properly. He was sick, a lot sicker than anyone expected. But yet here he stood, all dressed up in his Avatar attire with his wooden staff. “I’m already missing the party; the least I could do is come for the ceremony,” Aang said with a smile, trying to play it off as if he wasn’t in pain. He had deep under circles from the lack of sleep under his eyes, and his lips seemed a bit paler than usual.

“Aang, it’s fine. I would be happier if you were in bed.”

“I wouldn’t miss this day for anything Yue. The least I could do is be here for you.” He said thoughtfully. I smiled sadly and nodded at his words since I knew what he meant. Today was my big day. The day I was going to be introduced to the public as Zuko’s Consort. It was scary and exciting all at once. Yet, as happy as I was, I was a bit blue not having everyone here for this day. That wasn’t to say I wasn’t appreciative of Aang and Sokka or even Zuko’s family. They were sweethearts and supportive figures who helped me navigate the ropes, but it still would have been nice to have the gang here.

“Thank you…” I said softly, and Aang grinned, before giving me a small wink, “Before I forget, congratulations.” He said playfully. I titled my head to the side as I looked at him puzzled, _“Congratulations?”_ I repeated in confusion. Aang chuckled, although it soon turned into a small fit of coughs. _Gosh, Aang, you’re so sick! You need rest…_

“You and Zuko. He told me you guys are finally _official_.” Aang said proudly, playfully shoving my shoulder as I blushed and nodded.

“He asked me out the other night….” I mumbled bashfully.

“You don’t understand how awesome this is — my two best friends, together. Soon you guys will get married, have little kids-” He ranted as he clasped his hands together in joy. _For someone sick, he can for sure talk._ I raised a brow as I observed how joyful he was but was soon distracted by the butterflies that danced in my stomach. Aang blurted everything that I would usually daydream of out in the open. _Marriage, Kids? I thought I was rushing into things._

“It was you, wasn’t it?” I snorted. As if he knew what I was referring too already, Aang openly rubbed his beard and shrugged, “I may have talked to Zuko a bit…given him that little push.” Aang said mischievously. I laughed - _I knew it! Zuko would have been too shy to ask me out that bluntly unless he had a driving force._ That’s not to say Zuko wouldn’t want to, but he was definitely someone who needed that extra push.

“Thank you, Aang,” I said tenderly, and Aang nodded, understanding.

“Well, I’m going to get going, your _endearing_ and _loveable_ boyfriend is here. He seems happy.” I rolled my eyes but giggled as Aang wiggled his eyebrows and gave me a childish look. _No matter how sick he was, he will forever be his upbeat self._ He dashed off, his mustard coloured robes swaying with every sneeze. He really needed some rest if he wanted to get better before the Earth King comes in four days. _Maybe I could stop by his room and heal him for a bit after the party…Katara will kill me if she finds out how sick he was._

The sound of people shuffling and mummers brought me out of my thoughts, as I turned around on my heel and gazed at the door. _Probably just another royal family is entering,_ but as I stared around, I noticed that no one was saying a word but were bowing deeply. _Why is everyone so…_ Heavy footsteps echoed into the room, and as my eyes gawked towards the door, I put two and two together.

Zuko strolled through, several guards following suit as he nodded his head in acknowledgment towards everyone. But he seemed _different._ His shoulders were relaxed, head held high, and he even had a specific _something_ with every step. _Aang was right, Zuko does look happy._ Beyond happy - _euphoric._ An amiable smile painted his face as his golden eyes mused with interest. It was me biting my lip that brought me back to reality and reminded me to bow down at his presence. 

The way his hair was pinned up and adorned with the Fire Nation symbol on top. Not a single strand out of place as he moved about and casually greeted a few royals at the entrance. Even his typically loose Fire Nation attire now hugged his body, revealing how toned he actually was. _Gosh…the way his muscles flex as he shakes hands…Don’t drool in public, that’s nasty Yue!_ I could spot a few folks around the room stealing glances at Zuko as well, seeing the same thing I was. But unlike them, I could proudly say he was mine. _All mine._

He grinned broadly as he found Ursa, giving her a tight hug and pecking her cheek. Her eyes lit up with joy as she enthusiastically gripped Zuko’s arms and gushed. I could only imagine how happy she was, from the moment I arrived all she did was talk my ear off, saying how pleased she was for Zuko and me — thanking me for being there for Zuko, but in reality, he was the one there for me. Ursa was sweet, soft-spoken, and I could see much of her in Zuko, whether or not he realized. Kiyi pulled on his belt, wanting some attention, and Zuko ruffled her done-up hair with his large hands.

I could see Ursa smack Zuko’s hands and starting to grumble, annoyed that Zuko just ruined Kiyi’s hair. I found myself snickering at the sight; and the moment my giggle left my lips, Zuko’s attention switched from them to me. His eyes met mine, and the way his mouth slightly parted made it seem like he was surprised to see me. He stood there dumbfounded, and it wasn’t until Ursa shoved him forward, that he began walking hesitantly. _Was he mad? Why is he looking at me like I have three heads?_

I moved towards him and shyly bowed, “Fire Lord Zuko…” I said kindly, but Zuko didn’t utter a word. I frowned and tilted my head to the side as I observed him. “What’s wrong…is everything okay?” I asked tentatively as Zuko eyed me up and down. _Was there something on my face? Did I do something? What in the world-_

“Y-Yue. You look… _gorgeous_.” Zuko blurted.

I furiously blushed as I anxiously played with my fingers to prevent myself from slapping his chest. _That was why this man looked at me like I had three heads or something!?_ A smirk played along his face as he spiritedly gripped my hands, bringing them to his plush lips and planting sweet kisses to every finger; not a single place untouched. My skin tingled in anticipation from his delicate kisses, as the thought of me looking gorgeous in his eyes filled me with an overwhelming sense of confidence.

I treasured dressing up, having my hair and makeup done. Yet no moment in my life could compare to this level of ‘appearance.’ My hair was pulled up from either side, letting my hair cascade down my back, as an ornate golden crown was carefully placed upon me. Painted golden dragons soared along my red and white robes, highlighting my own golden eyes. My makeup was also dramatic, which took me by surprise given that I haven’t dolled up in a bit since it has been too humid to do so. But the way Zuko’s eyes studied me, he seemed to be enjoying the sight. _I need to ask Suki for some seductive lessons…_

“Absolutely breathtaking - it’s dangerous…are you trying to get someone’s attention? Should I be worried?” He grumbled into my hands.

“Z-Zuko,” I spoke timidly, not expecting this much intimacy in front of _everyone._ I could see a few people observing us with merriment as Zuko kissed my hands. After seeing my rosy face, Zuko chuckled before planting one last possessive kiss on my ring finger, “If I had known they were going to doll you up like this I would have marked you up last night. Make sure _everyone_ knows _you’re mine._ ” He hummed as his hand caressed my glowing cheeks. I pouted, and despite all royal protocol, I prudently slapped his chest, “D-don’t say stuff like this so _publicly_.” I grumbled as he chuckled at my humiliation.

_“Don’t tease the poor girl before she even stepped outside Zuko.”_

Zuko turned around, caught off guard, and I curiously glanced over his broad shoulders. _Who’s that? That voice…I don’t recognize it at all._

A tall, lanky man stood behind us, his hands placed over his thin figure as he grinned widely. He must have been around Ursa’s age, a bit older, as his smile actuated the wrinkles underneath his brown eyes. Zuko’s eyes lit up as he smiled harmlessly, letting his hand drop effortlessly from my face and loosely by his side. The man looked at me before he bowed deeply, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ying Yue, I’m Noren, Ursa’s husband.” _Noren. Husband?_

Zuko snickered as he seemed to notice the exact moment his words clicked in my head and I realized who this man was. “Oh! N-no, the pleasure is all mine.” I blurted as I bowed down deeply. _This was Zuko’s step-dad; any slower Yue!?_

Noren chuckled casually as he waved his hands to dismiss my formality. “Please, no need! I’m just a regular man, like everyone else in this room. I wish we could have met earlier; I was tied in some business and I just barely made it for your big day! We plan on opening another theatre in a local town. Hopefully, you and Zuko can come by and see it when the construction is all done.” He spoke gleefully. _That’s right, Ursa and Noren were the ambassadors of Drama and Theatre for the Fire Nation._

I smiled and nodded, “I would love to visit the new theatre, is that alright Zuko?”

“Whatever you wish,” Zuko said with a smile towards me. Noren raised his brows, watching the way Zuko observed me with the broadest smile in the world. Zuko seemed abnormally happy today; _was it because there was a party? How I looked? Or maybe, just maybe, because he was going to announce to the world that I was his…probably that – what a greedy man._ Noren cleared his throat before eyeing the doors that lead to the Coronation Plaza.

“It seems all the preparations are done… whenever you two are ready.”

The moment those words left his mouth I could feel my palms get clammy and suddenly a cold sweat start. _Gosh, I feel like I’m the one who’s going to get sick at this rate._ The whole time I was here I indulged in the treats that servants served or small talked with random nobles. But now that the moment had arrived, I could undoubtedly hear the ruckus from outside, and I nervously bit my lip. _What if the people don’t like me? What if they think I’m not good enough? What if they found out I’m a Waterbender? Or what if I’m just too ugly-_

Zuko tightly squeezed my hand, snapping me out of my self-defeating thoughts and gave me a reassuring smile, “Your perfect. It’ll be quick, and then we can go eat lunch in gardens, just as planned.” Zuko spoke calmly; he fingers gently rubbing my palm. I let out a shaky sigh and found myself looking back up to Noren. He smiled sympathetically, “You’ll get used to the royal speeches. Anyways, you’re in safe hands.” He said before giving me a quick bow and walking off to Ursa and Kiyi.

“Ready?” Zuko spoke as he looked at me.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Perfect.”

With a quick flip of his wrist, the room fell silent, and all eyes were on us, “Let’s start.” Zuko said firmly. As if that was all was needed to be said, all the nobles began walking outside, leaving the room empty beside his family and us. It was then I felt someone poke my shoulder, “Break a leg, _Princess._ ”

“Sokka…” I said breathlessly, _when did he arrive?_ Sokka smiled, although I swore I could see his eyes tearing up a bit, “My little sister is all big…you know, it’s still not too late to leave this royal pain in the ass.” Sokka said light-heartedly only for Zuko to scoff, “As if I would let her.” I knew Aang had come back based on the endless fits of sneezes, “You better hold those sneezes during my speech.” Zuko lectured while Aang gave him a cheeky thumbs up. I laughed, before a guard came to us, bowing lowly before speaking.

“Fire Lord Zuko, it is time to depart. Imperial Consort Ying Yue, I shall give you your cue when the time to present yourself arrives.” I nodded, and with one last squeeze of my hand, Zuko let go, the sudden warmth that I had learned to crave - gone. Zuko stood in front with Aang, while Ursa, Noren, Kiyi, Iroh and Sokka followed suit. I watched as they left the room, as I was the only one left behind.

The crowds instantly roared seeing Zuko. And like second nature, Zuko smiled gracefully and began waving at his people. The nobles gazed over at Zuko with the utmost respect, and it was then reality hit me as to who I was dating.

Zuko _was_ Fire Lord.

And while it was such an obvious fact, it was something I always pushed away - and maybe it was because I never got to see him fully engaged in his role. I was used to his playfulness, those silly pointless banters that we shared. But it was because of those sweet moments, that I forget who he was to the rest of the world. 

He was a man of honour, a leader, and the very person his Nation looked up to in terms of hope and security. The weight of responsibility that rests upon his shoulders was tremendous, yet despite it all, he made time for me. Whether it was for a few minutes, to a whole day, he did it for me.

When he finally reached the end of the stage, he raised his hand, and the crowd instantaneously went silent. Zuko cleared his throat and began to speak with a powerful and booming voice, “Good Afternoon royal highnesses, distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen. It is with great honour, that today we celebrate a milestone, for not just myself, but the Nation as a whole…”

I found myself lost in his speech, the way he spoke so fluently, not an ounce of hesitation or fear lingered in his voice. He just seemed so confident, so self-assured in himself that anyone who could hear him wouldn’t be able to rip their eyes away from him or ignore his words. _Home, this was home to him._ A gentle hand touched my shoulder, catching me off guard. I turned to look, only to see the guard smiling, “It’s time.” My eyes widen, and I looked forward.

Zuko was now facing me, Kiyi standing beside him and holding a small container of red paint, her smile warm as she swayed side to side in her spot. “It is with great honour, for me to introduce impending Imperial Consort Ying Yue Jiang, the future Fire Nation Queen,” Zuko spoke.

_Shit. This is it. There’s no going back. Holy mother of pearl what have I gotten myself in to._ With a deep breath, I walked forward. I tried my hardest to look at the crowd, but the moment my eyes wandered, I could feel myself getting panicky and looked back at Zuko. Zuko, right now, was my beacon of sanity, the only thing keeping me from tripping over my feet and having a nervous breakdown. My heart was pounding, and my hands were sweaty _Yue calm down! You’ve done this countless of times. This is normal. Calm down!_ I could see Zuko chuckle as he seemed to notice my internal dilemma, although he was good at hiding it, _clearly better than my dumbass._

The people applauded, and I stopped in front of Zuko. With a quick bow of acknowledgement, I kneeled in front of Zuko, only then did I look at him directly. His smile calmed down my beating heart, but I couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes darted back and forth, _he was nervous. Just like me._ He quickly dipped a finger into the red paint, that Kiyi held, before he started speaking, t _he oath._

“Do you, Ying Yue Jiang, willingly take this oath, of Imperial Consort?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Ying Yue Jiang, solemnly promise to represent the people. To protect and serve the Nation, to care and adhere to all laws regarding the Fire Nation. To serve me as your Fire Lord, in preparation of becoming Fire Nation Queen?”

“I promise.”

“Then, as Fire Lord, I shall declare you as my Imperial Consort, future Queen.”

His finger delicately ran along the skin between my eyebrows, and I knew right away what he was drawing. A flame. This was it. It was official. I was his Imperial Consort. There was no going back from this. No ‘redo’s.’ It was literally sealed.

My eyes met Zuko’s, and we both started smiling bashfully, a nervous giggle escaping my lips as Zuko chuckled. _There wasn’t a single thing I wouldn’t do for Zuko._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

“Congratulations Imperial Consort Ying Yue. It’s a pleasure meeting you; I can’t wait till the wedding!” gushed a noble. Her eyes shinnied brightly as she linked arms with her husband, who wore formal military attire. He was a General, that was all I managed to gather, as I was still running on a high from the whole ceremony that took place just a few moments ago. “Maybe a few children as well? I never knew how much my life would change for the better until I had Lilian and Scar.” Her husband said with a bright smile.

I blushed as I tightly hugged Zuko’s arm, only for Zuko to chuckle and nod his head in agreement, “I look forward to that stage. How about you, Ying Yue?” Zuko asked as he gazed down at me. I timidly smiled and nodded, “I’ve never thought much about having a family until recently, I would love a child, in due time.” Zuko smiled before politely nodding his head, “I do apologize, but we must get going…” Zuko spoke, and the two nobles simply smiled and nodded, “No worries, but once again, congratulations Fire Lord Zuko and Imperial Consort Ying Yue. You both are lovely together.”

I nodded my thanks before we turned on my heel, wandering about. I let out another breath of air and Zuko did the same, “Tired yet?” Zuko said with a laugh at my anxious and worn-out expression. The day barely started, and I was already exhausted. We were in the gardens, where Zuko had planned the reception to take place. It wasn’t as formal as one would expect, and I was happy about that. Tables were scattered throughout the garden’s where people feasted on their meals and were free to mingle. The children, on the other hand, were given a chance to feed the turtle ducks at the waterfall, an idea strongly pitched by Kiyi.

I smiled, watching the kids line the edge of the water, trying to get the turtle ducks attention. They chattered amongst each other, only the spirits knew about what. There was a lot of children who resided at the palace, _‘after the war, a lot of babies were made’_ Sokka once said as a joke. _Who knew there was some truth to that joke._

“Would you like a family?” I blurted, and as soon as the question left my lips, I could feel my cheeks flare up. Zuko’s eyes widen a bit, taken aback from my blunt question, “S-sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I-I was just thinking and - you know, I’ll just stop talking now-”

_“Yue~! Come feed the turtle ducks with us!”_ cried out Kiyi from the pond. She waved her arms around frantically, as she stood beside a boy who didn’t look much younger than her. _Bless her for saving me from this awkward moment._

“Coming button!” I said as I waved my hand back to her with a large smile. But as I tried to dash, Zuko held his grip on my arm causing me to be flung back to his chest, “Not without me you aren’t. It seems like Kiyi is enjoying you more than me.” Zuko said with a laugh. I smiled as we both walked to the pond. _Maybe he didn’t hear my question? Or decided to be merciful and ignore it altogether._

The kids all huddled together along the shoreline, and Kiyi hugged me, “Yue~. You look beautiful. Oh, this is my friend, his name is Tom-Tom, Tom-Tom, this is Yue. She’s my big brother’s _girlfriend_.” She spoke cheerfully. Tom-Tom flushed furiously as he nodded his head to me and muttered a quiet _hello._ I giggled and kneeled to their level, “So are you guys feeding the turtle ducks?” I asked as I watched all the children near us with small bags of food.

Kiyi nodded, but she pouted, “We’re trying to, but there doesn’t seem to be a lot of them right now…and whatever turtle ducks are here they’re too far away.” She spoke miserably. I gazed upon the water and noticed she was right. They were farther into the water, but oddly enough, they weren’t swimming around but floated along the body of water. _That’s weird…_

“How about you guys step inside then?” Zuko spoke. My eyes widen as I stood up to face him; _he was joking, right?_ “Get in the water?” I mused.

But before Zuko could confirm his suggestion, all of the children began stripping themselves of their shoes and started splashing about. Their pants and dresses were getting soaked, but they didn’t seem to care at all. They laughed and screamed with joy as they were finally getting close enough to feed the ducks. “Aren’t their parents going to get mad?” I spoke worriedly as I looked over the kids, who seemed to be having a blast. Zuko laughed and shrugged, “They’re kids. Let them have fun while they can…” He muttered.

I raised a brow as I placed my hands on my hips, “And what about their parents?” I asked. “I’m pretty sure they aren’t going to be happy having their kids soaking wet.”

“Good thing I’m Fire Lord. What I say goes.” I laughed and poked his chest, “Good job with not taking advantage of your power.” I snickered, and Zuko grinned madly, a trait clearly learned from Aang. He wrapped an arm over my shoulders, bringing me close as we watched the kids splash about in the water. Today was perfect. We were together, celebrating and happy. I let my head fall against his shoulder as I hummed to myself.

Kiyi held Tom-Tom’s hand in the water, as he seemed quite nervous. _Probably not a swimmer…_ She held the bag of food, letting him throw the food at the turtle ducks. I watched as the water moved around the kids, but I couldn’t help but frown as I observed the water.

It seemed… _different._

Something wasn’t right.

I could feel my muscles stiffen, as I began standing straight, “Zuko…” I whispered with an edge to my voice.

The water was darker than usual. Usually, I could see straight through to the bottom, but I couldn’t today. The water this time was murky. My Waterbender instinct started screaming **‘danger’** as I began to fretfully scan around. My eyes trailed upwards to the fall, and I noticed how deafening the sound of the water crashing downwards was. _How did I not notice before?_ The water ran faster than usual. And for a split moment, I swore I saw someone or something standing above the cliff.

“Yue, what’s wrong?” Zuko asked, but I tuned him out.

The water was running faster and faster.

Small pieces of rocks were starting to mix with the water.

_Oh my gosh, please no. Please, no._

My heart dropped, and I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my ears. My blood pumped furiously, and my body began to move without a second thought. My mind was on auto-pilot mode, as I anxiously ran towards the water, my steps splashing noisily. I raised my arms upwards, mustering all of the strength I could gather.

_Kiyi, Tom-Tom…Anything but the kids. Please, not the kids._

_**~ Fire Lord Zuko ~** _

I embraced Ying Yue tightly to my side, smiling pleasantly to myself as I gazed over her. Everything about her was just _perfect._ The smile on her face was beautiful; her golden eyes were beautiful; she was just _beautiful._ But as wonderful as she was, she more than just _‘my girlfriend’_ or _‘consort,’_ she was my friend. A friend who seemed to understand everything, and even a bit more.

I looked back at the children that played in the water, large smiles painting their faces as they eagerly fed the turtle ducks. _Family._ _She asked me if I wanted a family._ I sighed to myself. _Did I want a family?_ I frowned thinking about my own family. _Would I be fit enough to be a dad? What’s to say that I wouldn’t turn out exactly like my father? A monster._

_“Zuko…”_

My ears perked up as I looked down at Yue. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyebrows pinched together. A look of terror and apprehension painted her face as she looked forward. I gazed back at the children, _what did she see that I’m not?_

“Yue, what’s wrong?” I asked, trying to mask the hint of concern that mixed with my voice. Yue looked scared, no - _terrified,_ as if she saw the dead rise in front of her. I pulled back to look at her carefully, but as if something entirely overcame her, she sprinted forward.

Her eyes were wide, and she panted heavily as her feet splashed into the water. “Yue!” I yelled and began to step forward, my boots struggling to keep up with her sprint. _Was this pond always so muddy?_ My feet seemed to sink into the mud with every step. I reached forward, trying to grasp onto her arm, but her silk dress slipped through my fingers. My eyes widen as I watched her movement, stopping cold in my tracks.

Her arms started to rise by her sides, her fingers flicking upwards.

_She was going to bend._

**“YUE!”**

A deafening sound echoed throughout the gardens, causing everyone to gasp and hurriedly covered their ears. _What the fuck was that?_ With my ears covered, I looked towards the waterfall, and I could feel my blood run cold, and my stomach dropped.

The waterfall, the rocks, they were crashing down. They broke — a landslide.

_The kids._ They were still in the water.

_I need to grab the children; I have to get them out there. But I can’t grab them all; the rocks are already falling. A_ s soon as I found the ability to move once again, the water that was just underneath me begin to rise at an instant. I found myself wiping the water from my face, as the children screamed earsplittingly as the water engulfed them for a split second.

Yue stood in the middle of the pond, her arms spread wide, all of the water above her. _She was bending; she bent all of the water above her. She was freezing the water; she was making a barrier to protect the children._ The ice above her crackled and cracked as the rocks from the waterfall began to tumble on top of her. Sweat beaded down Yue’s face as she grounded down on her teeth. She was single-handedly supporting the weight of a whole waterfall on her back.

My eyes met hers, and with a look of desperation, she screamed, “GET THE KIDS. I-I can’t hold this for much longer.” She whimpered. _Yue…fuck_. I ran forward, “GRAB THE BLOODY KIDS!” I screamed towards the guards as they hastily scooped them into their arms. I could hear parents crying out to their children as the kids cried into their arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around Kiyi and Tom-Tom, scooping them into my arms without hesitation. “B-but Yue! Zuzu, Yue needs your help!” Kiyi cried out in my arms.

I dropped them at the shoreline, “Zuko- _Yue_.” Mom spoke worriedly as she cradled Kiyi close. Tom-Tom dashed off to Mai. Mai looked terrified as she scooped Tom-Tom into her arms. I turned around and swore. Yue fell onto her knees, the mud pulling her in as tears started to form. She was struggling. _Where is the fucking Avatar when you needed him?_ “YUE!” Sokka shouted as he threw another kid onto land. I need to save her. _I need to get her out; she won’t last much longer._

“STOP!” She screamed, and I looked upward, her face flustered as she whimpered out. The large wings of ice she managed to form were about to break; rocks started seeping through the cracks, cutting up her delicate skin. “A-are the kids…are they all safe?” She groaned out.

“Yes but-”

“Zuko run.” She spoke sternly.

“What?”

“I-I can’t- RUN!” She shouted. Sokka grabbed my arm, pulling me back, before dust and the sound of thousands of pounds of rock and stone fell. People coughed as dust flooded the air and my eyes burned. Sokka and I laid on the ground, struggling to breathe properly as the smell of crushed rock completely suffocated my nose.

“Are you alright?” Sokka gasped, struggling to breathe. “Yeah, you?” I huffed out painfully. I rubbed my eyes trying to get a better sight around us. I could hear people coughing noisily, children crying, while other people muttered out in disbelief at the fact that Yue was a Waterbender. _Our secret, it was out in the open. Fuck it. That’s the least of my fucking worries right now._

As the dust began to settle, I sat up and looked forward. The waterfall was no longer there. Instead laid a giant pile of rocks and gushing water. _Yue. I have to find her._ Pushing through my dry coughs and the dusty air I crawled forward, “Zuko, what are you-” Sokka groaned painfully, as he clenched his chest.

“Yue, she is in there.” I panted as I stood. The pile of rocks was massive. She had to be in there. _Please be alive. Fuck, if she is hurt-_

_“Zuko?”_ a small faint voice muttered out.

My eyes widen, and I desperately began climbing over the loose rocks. Water began to gush from underneath my grip of the rocks, and like a lost child, she was slowly crawling from the top of the pile. Her long black hair stuck to her face, as blood began to drop from the small wounds on her face. Her clothes were torn as she struggled to pull herself out, “Babe, I’m here don’t move! Let me pull you out!” Without protest, she moaned in pain and let her body fall against the jagged rocks.

I wrapped my arms around her torso, “The kids.” She muttered. I looked down at her, _was she really concerned with the kids after she single-handedly withstood the weight of a fucking waterfall and then let it crash on top of her?_ She was selfless. She was never thinking about herself, always putting herself second. _She’s going to be the death of me._

“They’re safe Yue, are you okay?” I pulled on her body, as her head fell against my neck, “Just a bit…sleepy…” She muttered. With a final tug, I managed to pull her out of the rubble, as she rested over me. Her breathing was short and shallow, “Yue?” I spoke gently, as I patted her back. _“Hmm?”_ She moaned. I pulled back, getting a good look on her. Her eyes struggled to stay open before her eyes finally fluttered shut. “Yue? Hey, don’t you fucking sleep on me now.” I spoke sternly as I gently tapped her cheeks.

But she was passed out. She pushed herself, pushed her bending to the very limits. I cradled her tightly to my body; _I had to get her to the infirmary. Fuck Yue. Why did you have to so reckless, so generous?_ My feet evened out on the ground as I held her as close as I could to myself. Sokka looked over at me with concern, “Yue…” He started.

“She’s fine, passed out, she pushed herself,” I answered, but that was when I noticed a few council members standing behind Sokka. Frowns painted their faces as they looked at Yue with disgust. As if she was an enemy, a traitor, “She’s a Waterbender Fire Lord Zuko…” They grumbled under their breath. I frowned.

_Let the shit show begin._

_**~ Azula ~** _

“Your little partner seems surprised. Didn’t let her in on the plan?” He spoke with a taunt. I scowled as I watched the way Mai tightly hugged her younger brother, a look of shock and fear painted her face.

“I made the mistake of trusting her too much. After today, I’ll know where her ties lie.” I spoke bitterly as I crossed my arms. I watched the way Ying Yue dissolved her wings of ice, and instead bent the water to embrace her. _An ice bubble._ The rocks began to fall, but her cocoon of ice protected her. _What a smart and crafty girl…Just like her Uncle._

“So what do you think - _Yakone…_ ”

Yakone laughed as he crouched down, watching the sight unfold. He ran his hand through his brown hair as his blue eyes watched with amusement. The Royals looked like chickens with their heads cut off, not knowing whether to hide or run as dust puffed upwards. The sound of the rocks falling was deafening, despite us being high on the cliff, I found myself grimacing at the noise.

“Believe me now Yakone?” I spoke with my arms crossed as I gazed down at the man below me. A broad grin painted his face, a rare sight indeed.

“Oh, she’s my niece alright.” He said with a hysterical laugh as he watched the way Ying Yue bend. She was good; I had to give her that. Even better than that stupid Southern Water Tribe girl, _what was her name…Katara?_

I watched as Zuko struggled to climb up the debris, trying his hardest to reach Ying Yue, who seemed to have pushed herself to the point of exhaustion.

“So Yakone, does this mean she inherited the family heirloom?” I said with a laugh. But Yakone stood up, a dark and menacing smirk plastered on his face as he turned to face me. It was some of the few moments in my life where I felt a cold chill run up my spine. Yakone was not someone you could underestimate. He was petrifying, a terrifying figure who had no fear slaying the mighty or weak.

“She’s a Bloodbender alright. I wonder how much my sister taught her?” Yakone pondered to himself as he stepped closer to the edge.

**A Bloodbender.** The deadliest form of bending, and powerful. _I guess I do have to keep my guard up around Ying Yue; I wonder if her friends knew her dirty secret? I wonder if dear Zuzu knows…maybe I should pay him a nice family visit sometime soon…_

I swiftly turned on my heel, starting to formulate a new plan. We found out what we needed to know for now. Now I can leave my dear brother to deal with the aftermath. _Hope I didn’t leave too much of a mess._


	18. Chapter ︳16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6000+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Redamancy_ **

_(English/n.) The act of loving someone who loves you; a love at full return._

* * *

_**~ Fire Lord Zuko ~** _

_An accident._

I could feel my blood boil as my fingers tightly gripped the flimsy paper in my hands. The temptation to burn it and let the ashes dance on the wooden table ate away at my mind, but I let out a sharp breath and closed my eyes to control my temper.

_An accident._

That was all the guards and investigators could muster up as they hastily analyzed the waterfall and the damage done. _‘After searching the area and studying the land, it appears that a natural erosion of the rocks has occurred, thus leading to the landslide…’_

Yet something in my mind told me otherwise. Toph built that waterfall, and she was one of the few people in my life that I trusted. She may be lazy, stubborn, fuck - I would even say _careless._ But she was a _Master_. A Master Earthbender who discovered Metalbending and a teacher to the Avatar. To think that she made an ‘accident’ or ‘miscalculation’ on a waterfall made me laugh bitterly.

It was not only an insult to me but Toph’s abilities. Lives could have been lost - _children’s_ lives. Yet thankfully, despite the incident, only one person got hurt…even though that very person was probably the most important being in my mind.

I let the papers fall from my hands as I gazed upwards. The room was dimly light, candlesticks flickering back and forth and casting shadows along the red walls. No one spoke a word, and for a split moment, I forgot the very fact that we were in the middle of a meeting. Six council members sat on either side of the wooden table, for a total of twelve very solemn and cantankerous people. I crossed my arms as I leaned back, my gaze falling upon every single one of them. They were waiting for my answer, my final decision. And I was going to give it to them.

“Ying Yue Jiang will continue being my Imperial Consort, despite her Waterbending capabilities.”

“That’s **bull!** ” Growled a council member. His nostrils flared as he slammed his rough hands on the table and stood. I glared unsparingly, but to my annoyance, he didn’t back down. Instead, my glare seemed to feed into his anger more. He huffed furiously as he looked at me _\- if only looks could kill._

“She’s a _Waterbender._ I’ll _never_ bow down to _her._ She doesn’t deserve her title.”

_This man has a lot of fucking nerve._

“ _She_ has a name, Ying Yue Jiang, and a _title_ , Imperial Consort. If you still want your position, I advise you to sit down.” I snarled. His eyes narrowed unmercifully before he patted his gown, and sat. The air was tense; you could cut it with a knife. Stress lines were evident all over their faces as they weighed the pros and cons of having Yue as my consort.

I knew this point would come eventually - when her Waterbending abilities would be brought to the light of day, but not _this_ soon nor today of all days. I breathed deeply as I tightly pressed my hands together. The council were clearly split, unsure of where to go from here. I would be the first Fire Lord to have a partner who wasn’t from the Fire Nation, let alone a Waterbender. _Why is my life so fucking complicated?_

A dry cough caught everyone’s attention, as we looked towards the noise. An elderly lady calmly placed her hands flat on the table, signalling she was about to speak. Clearing her throat one last time, she took a deep breath before speaking, “ I agree with Fire Lord Zuko’s decision…Imperial Consort Ying Yue proved her loyalty to the Fire Nation. She sacrificed her life for those children. And in a more… _political_ tone - a unity with Imperial Consort Ying Yue could prove beneficial with our relationships with the Northern and Southern Water Tribes…”

_An asset. They were viewing Yue as an asset -_ I frowned but bit my tongue. The thought of them viewing her as nothing more but political gain was disgusting, but it was better than her being stripped of her title and our relationship going along with it. A few councilmen nodded their head in agreeance, “She has a point. But we could take that notion even further, in terms of the United Republic of Nations…” the man beside her spoke, his voice drifting off towards the end.

“You, Fire Lord Zuko, would be embodying preciously what the United Republic of Nation is setting to do – creating a safe space for people of all Nations to live in harmony. It would settle well with the public.” He finished. As annoyed as I was to view Yue as some _‘political asset,’_ they had a point.

“This is blasphemy! Do you understand what you people are speaking of? Our Queen would be a _Waterbender._ What would we do if the next heir to the throne is a _Waterbender?_ Have a _Waterbender_ rule the Fire Nation?” The same man from early blurted out irritably.

The woman scoffed at his outburst, swatting her hand before giving him an eye roll. He hissed as he watched her gesture, but she shrugged her shoulders, “Simple. Should their first-born child be a Waterbender, they will have no legal rights as heir.” Her very words seemed to pierce through my stomach, “Isn’t that right – Fire Lord Zuko?” She finished. It pained me how calm her words were, as everyone turned to look at me. _I thought this was supposed to be a discussion about Yue and me, not our future unborn child._

“We can discuss such…matters later in time. It would not be right for me to decide on my own, as the child would be as much mine as the Queen’s.” I said carefully. How the hell would I bring this up to Yue? _‘I know we haven’t even been together for a year, let alone have sex or say ‘I love you,’ but can we talk about our future children?’ – this is fucking stupid._

_“Discuss later?_ We would not have to waste our time discussing such matters if we strip her of her title now. She’s no Firebender, just a… _Waterbender._ I refuse to accept that the future Fire Nation Queen will be a _Waterbender.”_ The repulsion lingering in his voice as his nose scrunched up at the mention of Waterbender. As if Yue was lesser of a human.

“It was that type of attitude that lead to the genocide, in case you forgot.”

The man scoffed and crossed his arms. His head turned away, as he muttered to himself exasperated, but the room fell silent upon hearing his whispers, _“If your father were in rule, none of this would have happened.”_

Something in me snapped.

I stood up coolly, folding my arms against my chest as I gazed down at him. The whole room was silent, to the point where you couldn’t even hear a single person breathing - fearful. Some would call me as someone ‘quick to anger’, and in some ways they were right, but I never did _act out_ on such emotion, until today.

I smiled bitterly, as I beckoned at the guards that stood at the far corners of the room. Tentatively, they moved forward, their heavy boots dragging onto the floor with every step, “You know, I just remembered, there is enough room in my father’s _‘kingdom’_ for one more person. Since you _adore_ him, oh – so much, I’ll have the guards escort you right this instant. He hasn’t had company in a while; I bet he will be _delighted_ to see you.”

The man’s eyes widen in fear, as he studied my face, looking for any indication that I was in some fucked up way ‘bluffing.’ But I wasn’t. I had it up till here with this pointless discussion. Yue was mine, and I was putting my foot down. I didn’t care how many people I would have to step on to ensure Yue’s safety, but with the Avatar as my witness, I’ll do it. _I would travel to the moon back for that woman, what has gotten into me?_

Everyone in the room looked at the man and me, wondering who would make the first move. His eyes met mine, a look of regret and fear painted him before he lowered his head. _Probably realizing that being locked in the same prison cell with my father wasn’t going to be fun at all._ His mouth opened and closed, as he tried to formulate words to speak, and just as he was about to, he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening wide.

All eyes were at the door, as a petite woman came dashing in. Her face was rosy as she wore a plain red dress, her black hair pinned up as she gripped her dress. She wore a badge on her right arm, a red cross embordered on it _. A nurse from the infirmary…that can only mean…_

“Who do you think you are? Coming in and interrupting a meeting.” A woman from the council lectured harshly towards the lady. But the nurse didn’t seem to care, as she beelined towards me. A woman on a mission – literally.

“She’s awake!” She spoke breathlessly, her words not much louder than a whisper. The eagerness to speak was evident as she didn’t even bother referring to me formally. That was when I noticed she was smiling, glowing as she looked at me, “She’s awake and…she’s fine.” She laughed, almost in disbelief, “A few scratches but – don’t just stare at me, go see her!” the nurse edged on.

Within a heartbeat I stood up from my seat, stepping down as I walked passed the councilmembers, “You’re dismissed. This meeting is over.” I said as I waved my hand around aimlessly to show my point. _She’s awake. She’s okay; she’s going to be okay._

“B-but, Fire Lord Zuko! What’s our decision? What about Ying Yue, and her title?” A council member shouted as the guards held the door open for my exit. They were all standing, looking at me eagerly for a final answer. I let out a sigh as I looked over my shoulder, “Ying Yue will be my Imperial Consort, that is my final decision.”

A few council members looked at each other, small smiles starting to paint their faces and reach their eyes, “Wish our future Queen a speedy recovery for us all, Fire Lord Zuko.”

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

I hissed under my breath as I struggled to open my eyes. It felt like someone put weights on top of my lids, preventing them from fluttering open and taking in my surroundings. I could hear people rustling about around me, their voices hushed as they seemed to be busy doing something. Even the way my dress felt on my skin seemed different, _what was I wearing?_

**_“Ahh-ahhh-choooo~!”_**

_“What the hell man, can you not sneeze like an animal?”_

_“Sorry, I just can’t control it…”_

_“…I would hate to be a nurse for a bunch of Airbenders…”_

_“Hey – we make lovely patients….”_

Without a second thought, my lips slowly started twisting upwards. I didn’t need to open my eyes to know exactly _who_ those two bickering voices were. _Some things will never change._ The cold gust of wind from Aang’s sneeze made whatever sheets that were on top of me sway and even threw my closed eyes, I could see the light from the room I was in flicker. _Candles…_

_Wait, what. W-where am I? W-what…what happened…?_

I frowned to myself, trying to piece together my last memories. Everything seemed like a blur. As if someone dropped a box of puzzle pieces and I tried to put them back together. _The party….the waterfall…Kiyi_. I could feel my heart starting to thump louder and louder in my ears, oh my gosh. My head buzzed noisily the more I thought. _The kids. The rocks, the water, Zuko pulling me out of the rubble…_

_**Zuko.** _

_Our secret – what have I done?_

In a quick jerking motion, I found myself sitting upright. My eyes peeled open as I started breathing heavily. A cold shiver ran down my back as reality started walloping me.

_Zuko –_ his name was on repeat in my mind. _What did I do? This is it; we are done for. I had one job, don’t Waterbend. But the kids…Why did I have to make a choice? Between Zuko and the kids. What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let the kids get hurt, but I don’t want to lose Zuko either._ I could feel tears start bubbling up, ready to topple overboard and stain my face.

_“H-hey, don’t you dare start ugly crying on me, Princess. Relax~! Aang call the nurses!”_

A pair of hands tightly gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look upwards, only to see a dishevelled Sokka. His eyes looked worn-out, and he wore nothing more but a pair of casual slacks and a baggy T-shirt. My breathing steadied immediately, a sense of familiarity overcoming me. “Zuko, the kids, Kiyi?” I blurted out every single thought that came to mind. But Sokka smiled and softly brushed back the hair that flew everywhere when I sat up. Although drained, he seemed relaxed, put together – the opposite of me right now. “Yue, relax. Everyone is okay. But are _you_ okay?”

_Am I okay…?_

It was like Sokka’s words made me take in the fact that my body was practically screaming at me. A dull stabbing pain radiated up and down my back, my neck felt stiff, and I could feel an itchy sensation on my lower jawline. I was in shock and **a lot** of pain. I knew I pushed myself, but it seemed like all of my poor decisions and lack of planning came to hit me all at once.

“Did Appa sit on top of me or something?” I moaned out as another wave of discomfort ran through my muscles. My hands tightly gripped the white sheets underneath me, and I took in where we were. I was in the infirmary. I wasn’t even wearing my fancy gown anymore, just a plain white robe. _I probably ruined the dress…I destroyed everything._

“H-how long was I out for?” I asked as I turned back to Sokka. The room was dim, and candles lit up the space, _did I pass out for that long?_

“Don’t freak out - it’s still the same day.” I let out a breath of relief as I scanned around the room and took in more of my surrounding’s. The windows that lined the walls were dark, only the dim light from the moon and stars shinnied through. _It was night time, and the incident happened during lunch. That means I must have been out for maybe eight…nine, gosh, maybe ten hours?_

But my mind went back to one thing – _Zuko._

_I messed up. Everyone saw what I did. We couldn’t dismiss my bending as just ‘rumours’ – it was an issue too gigantic to run away from or push aside. What is Zuko going to do? He didn’t have time to think of a solution with the Earth King and this party. Gosh, the Earth King. What are we going to do now?_ As if Sokka could tell what I was thinking, he tightly squeezed my hand, a soft reassuring smile on his face, “He’ll figure something out…” _I hope so._

“YUE!”

My head shot upwards, but I immediately winced, my neck inflexible and another bolt of pain causing black spots to flood my vision. I needed something, _anything_ to make this pain lessen just a bit. “I got the nurses, are you alright?” Aang cried out as he stood at the end of my bed, fidgeting in his spot.

I nodded, before hissing once more, _this neck pain is going to be the death of me._ “I’m fine, but _really_ sore,” I said with a light laugh, although I quickly regretted that as every sharp intake of air I took led to a stabbing pain in my back. Aang frowned as he walked over to Sokka’s side, “I should have been there at the party. I could’ve helped; I could’ve-”

“No. You’re sick, don’t you dare blame yourself for this,” I said sharply as I looked at Aang. Maybe the reason why Aang and I got along so well was that we’re so much alike. We always took the blame for things that were never our fault, wanted to make sure everyone was safe, even if it was at the cost of ourselves. The way Aang looked over me with regret and disappointment made me feel even more guilty.

“Yue…” Aang started, but he let out a heavy sigh before finally busting out a smile, “I’m just glad you’re okay.” I smiled and nodded, and it was then a soft voice interrupted us, _“Imperial Consort Ying Yue…?”_

I turned to look at the foot of my bed, noticing a few nurses gathered. They all clenched clipboards to their chests as they observed me with sincere smiles, looking just as relieved to see me awake like Sokka and Aang. They didn’t look at me with judgement or seemed upset, something I was mentally preparing myself for the moment they found out I was a Waterbender. Instead, they looked… _happy?_

“Do you mind if we assess you? Make sure you’re okay?” the nurse in the middle spoke. With a quick nod, they quickly dashed towards me and began checking my vitals and other things. I was sat there completely stunned. The nurses treated me as if I was…like them? _Maybe they didn’t know that I was a Waterbender? But is that even possible? I’m pretty sure everyone would know by now._

Finally, they all backed off, the same nurse from the beginning smiled brightly and gently tapped her lower jawline, “Please be careful, the cut wasn’t big enough to stitch, but it’s still an open wound.”

My hand gently trailed upwards, as I gently caressed my jaw. _That was what the itchiness was._ It was the bandage that was taped to my skin. “Also, please don’t try to heal yourself, your chi is not stable. Physically, you’re fine, but spiritually, you’re unbalanced.” She started. My eyes widen in surprise, _so she does know that I’m a Waterbender._ As if my surprise was evident the nurse laughed, “ _Earthbender, Airbender, Firebender,_ it doesn’t matter. Fire Lord Zuko entrusted us with you, and we plan on making sure you’re okay before we discharge you. We can’t have our future Queen injured, can we?”

_They care for me, despite knowing what I am…_

At that moment I could hear a few people gasp and mutter to themselves, and the nurse bowed down swiftly, “It’s my cue to leave, the man of the hour is here.” And she turned to Sokka and Aang, “Tell Fire Lord Zuko she is free to go, but she can’t be on her feet. Her chi levels need to re-balance, which can take a matter of hours to weeks depending…”

_Fire Lord Zuko._ I completely ignored the nurse, and what she was telling Sokka and Aang, I can figure that out afterwards. My eyes frantically scanned around, jumping from nurse to nurse as I tried to find the entrance to the infirmary. _Gosh, why is it so hard to see him?_ I could usually spot him in mere seconds, but now seconds felt like hours. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as I looked everywhere around me, but it was a figure standing a few feet away from me that made my heart stop.

_Zuko._

He looked exhausted.

Despite the distance, I could see how hollow his eyes looked, his skin seemed pale, and even his shoulders were slumped. _My fault. The council were probably eating him alive, and it was my fault - all my fault._ I could feel my bottom lip start to tremble as I ripped my gaze away from him and looked down at my lap. I couldn’t face him. I promised I would never hurt him like that, and I did just that. _I don’t deserve this title, this care or attention, I don’t deserve Zuko at all._ I tightly gripped the blankets as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force myself not to cry. _It’s all my fault-_

A pair of warm hands cupped my face, forcing me to look upwards. My eyes met his, and before I could utter a word, he pressed his soft lips against mine. It was a kiss of desperation, as his hands ran up my face and entangled themselves in my black hair. I sat there like an idiot, my hands on my lap, completely overwhelmed with him. I didn’t want to lose him. I was in love with this man so much it hurt.

He pulled away and pressed his lips against my ear, “I swear if you do anything that _stupid, careless, dimwitted_ – I’ll kill you myself.” he whispered harshly, never letting go of me once. He hugged me as if I could disappear any moment, little did he know I could barely turn my head without my vision cutting out. I pouted as I shook my head, letting my tears overflow and fall down my cheek, “I had to, the kids, _Kiyi-_ ”

“And what about me?” Zuko started, as he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

“If I- fuck Yue, if I lost you, as the Avatar as my witness I would fucking lose it.” He growled angrily before planting a kiss on my forehead. I bit my lip as I pinched at the skin around my fingernails because as much as I didn’t want to ask, I already knew I had to know. I needed to know; I needed to know that we were still a ‘thing.’

“Zuko…t-the council. Did you- are we…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before Zuko cupped my face and looked at me dead in the eyes. A soft smile reached his eyes before he spoke, “Aang, Sokka, Yue is going to stay the night with me. That way I can keep a watchful eye on her in case she needs anything.” He said, completely avoiding my question.

_I’m sorry – **what?**_

Sokka patted his shoulder, before nodding, “If you need anything, let me and or Aang know. I’ll let the nurses know. She has a checkup in the morning, so make sure you guys are awake for it.”

_Sokka is **okay** with **this**!?!?_

Zuko nodded before standing straight, “I’m going to carry you, wrap your arms around my neck.” I could feel my cheeks flush as I looked at him, _all I wanted to know was if the council allowed us to be together, and now he is taking me to his room?_ Before I could protest, his arms snaked underneath my legs and arms, I gasped and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, wincing as my arms were sore.

The immediate sense of coziness filled my heart to the brim feeling Zuko’s warmth as I let my head fall against his chest. I was tired, so mentally and physically exhausted at this point that I don’t care where I sleep, I just want to relax.

“Rest up okay Yue?” Said Aang as he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, and Sokka gently patted Zuko’s back, “Watch her, okay?”

“Promise. Let’s go, get you tucked in bed…” Zuko muttered before walking off. I let out an exhausted sigh and let my eyes close as I rested against his chest. This was the last thing I thought would happen today. But I was too tired to fight, too tired to question; I couldn’t handle it anymore. I let myself enjoy the comfort of being in his arms, enjoying his scent, his touch, just _everything_. I could faintly feel a low rumble coming from Zuko’s chest, catching me off guard; _he was humming._

A soft deep hum echoed down the halls as he carried me. It was a tune I wasn’t familiar with, but that didn’t change the fact that it was comforting. I fluttered my eyes open to look at him. He looked peaceful as he walked – utterly different from earlier. He seemed to have relaxed tenfold. “What are you humming?” I asked delicately. Zuko looked down at me before shrugging his shoulders, “My mom…she use to hum this to me whenever I was sad…” Zuko said quietly. I smiled before letting my head rest once again on his chest.

“They said okay.”

My eyes widen with regret as I sharply looked upwards. I hissed inwardly at the pain, but I didn’t care, “ _Who_ said okay?”

“The council…” Zuko said with a soft smile. A sense of overflowing relief filled me, and I let my head fall against him once again. “Not _everyone_ was happy, but the majority of them were.” _We’re okay. We’re going to be okay…_

“I’m sorry Zuko…”I grumbled into his chest.

“Don’t be. Just…just don’t scare me like that again, okay?” I looked upward, noticing a soft tinge of pink painting his cheeks. “I have enough stress between Aang and Sokka, don’t make me add you to that list.” He said with a light laugh. I grinned, and it was then I noticed we weren’t in the hallway anymore.

“I’m gonna sit you down on the bed; I’ll go slowly…” Zuko muttered. I nodded my head gently as I could feel him lean over slowly, my body making contact with the cold blankets on the bed. The white robe I was wearing was thin, nothing more than a patient gown, and I didn’t do much to keep the cold away.

I groaned as I leaned up against his bedframe, trying to get my body to relax under my strained muscles. Zuko pulled away, pushing back my hair before getting a good look at me, “Are you okay?” I nodded, but I couldn’t help but let a small yawn escape my lips. _Damn, I’m tired. As if I didn’t pass out for at least eight hours._ Zuko chuckled before standing up and going to his dresser. We were in his room, and I couldn’t help but blush remembering what happened the last time I was here. _Not the time Yue._

A light thud caused me to look at the space beside me- a plain shirt that was semi-folded laid there. “Here, change into that, there’s no way you’re going to sleep wearing that,” Zuko said with an airy laugh. _Pyjamas._ I smiled and lifted the shirt to my chest; it was four times too big for me. _For spirit’s sake, Zuko was at least two heads taller than me; this was going to be a dress for me._

“Zuko, I could use this as a blanket,” I said with a giggle. Zuko laughed before shrugging his shoulders, “Hey, it’s either that or nothing, I prefer the _nothing_ but-”

“ZUKO!” I squealed as I covered my face with his shirt, engulfing my nose with his natural firewood scent. Zuko laughed, and I could hear him coming towards me, “In all seriousness, I’m going to wash up quick. Do you need help changing?” I lowered his shirt from my eyes, making a conscious effort to hid the rest of my flushed face, “I’m fine you pervert.” I grumbled into his shirt. Zuko grinned before turning on his heel, “You have twenty minutes before I come back, try not to give me a show.” I rolled my eyes as he walked off. 

I stared at the shirt on my lap, a broad smile erupting on my face. _I’m happy._ Despite everything that happened, and the pain I was feeling, Zuko managed to lift my spirits in a mere few seconds _. I did love this man._ He was perfect, so stupidity perfect that it made me mad that the universe would create such a flawless man like him. _What did I do to deserve him?_

“Ten minutes!” I could hear Zuko shout. _How the hell-_

_Thank goodness it’s a robe;_ with a single tug on the stash that was wrapped around my waist, I was able to slip out of it effortlessly. Although the real trouble was raising my arms above my head. The pain that throbbed down my arms and back was sickening. But since his shirt was way too big for me, it slipped on my body with ease. A faint blush appearing on my cheeks as I looked down at myself. I was wearing _his_ shirt. _It even smells like him…I could get used to this…_

_Now to get under the blankets…maybe if I shimmy my butt around like this._

I probably looked like a fool, smushing my bum around in a pathetic attempt to get the blankets to move down. But it was the only way to limit the piercing pain in my back. And to make matters worse, my stupid plan was _actually_ working. I grinned to myself, as I carefully lifted one leg at a time underneath the blankets, “I’m going outside! You better be naked; I mean don’t be.” Zuko said with a chuckle, and I couldn’t help but laugh at him, ignoring the pain that seemed to tag along. “You’re a pervert Zuko. I don’t know how Sokka let this slid.”

“Hmm, we can’t all be perfect can we?” 

I smiled as I watched him walk over to my side, his hair fell down his shoulders, that was where he was wrong; _he was so perfect it should be illegal._ “Lay down; I’ll tuck you in…” I didn’t bother trying to fight him, letting him ease my body down, and the moment my head hit the pillow, I let out a sigh of relief. “Can you help me get on my side?” I asked. Zuko nodded, helping me move, “Side sleeper?”

I nodded, letting Zuko pull the blankets high up and tucking it under my chin, “I feel like I’m tucking in Kiyi.” Zuko said with a nervous laugh, reality settling in. We were going to sleep together - in a non-sexual way. It was…strangely intimate. I never slept with anyone before, besides that one time Sokka and I had to share a bed because some stupid prank Toph pulled on him. _‘I’m scared to sleep on my own! What if she scares me again?’_ And what I learned from that night was that Sokka was a crazy sleeper, _how did Suki get any rest with him?_

As Zuko walked over to the other side, he blew the candles along the way, the room slowly getting darker and darker. I felt the bed dip and the blankets starting to shift. _Zuko was getting inside the same bed as me,_ _oh my gosh._ I bit my lip to control my heartbeat because I knew he could probably hear it beating profusely. I could feel him shifting, trying to get comfortable, before speaking gently, “I’ll stay on my side, but if you need anything shout.” Zuko muttered. I frowned. _He didn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable. He was purposely staying as far away as possible from me._

I knew it was sweet of him to do, sweet for him to respect the fact that I was naturally a nervous person and a complete novice when it came to this _boyfriend-girlfriend_ stuff. I bit my lip, and with a deep breath, I opened my mouth. _There’s no going back now._

“Zuko…?” I said softly.

“Hmm?”

“C-can you…uh, hold me?” I said whispered. I knew it was risky to ask this. Zuko didn’t seem like a cuddler, someone who would want to hold me during the night, and the fear of rejection weighted heavily. _B-but, I just…I just wanted him to hold me._ I could feel Zuko shift in the bed, and I knew he sat upright, even though I couldn’t turn around to see. “A-are you sure? I don’t want you to feel-”

“I want you too…” I spoke timidly. Maybe it was my sleepiness that was making me a lot bolder than usual. But thankfully, it worked. 

Slowly, I could feel the bed behind me shift once again, and a sudden warmth engulf me. Zuko’s broad arms wrapped around my tiny waist carefully, as he pressed his body against mine. Zuko’s frame was overwhelming, and I found myself melting away. _He’s so warm,_ and I smiled as I let my hand grip his. “You’re warm…” I said with a giggle, and I could hear Zuko chuckle, “Using me I see…”

“If I could warm myself up I would…”

“That’s my job babe…Hey…”

“What?”

“Do you have some stuffed bear you like to cuddle or something…?”

I giggled as I let my eyes close, “I use too…” A sense of sleepiness was starting to wash over me, but before I let it consume me completely, I finished off, “It was old and stinky, to be honest. My dad gave it to my mom as a gift, and then she gave it to me…I lost it when my parents died…” I could feel Zuko hum to himself in thought before he suddenly jerked away and the bed shift. I groaned as I tried to turn around to see Zuko, but the pain made me think twice, and I let myself stay on my side. I could hear Zuko walking around the room and rummaging through _something._

“Z-Zuko? What are you doing?” I grumbled; the sense of sleep that was washing over me disappearing from hearing Zuko moving around. “Just wait, I’ll warm you up in a few seconds greedy.” I rolled my eyes and smushed my face into my pillow. Zuko really wasn’t lying, as a few seconds later I could feel him cuddle up from behind me again, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. “Here…” he grumbled, and I felt something being pushed into my chest.

I opened my eyes, and although it was dark, I could still make out the fact that it was a small stuffed teddy bear. “Zuko…where did-”

“It was one of the few things I had before my mom left when I was a child. I use to hide it, scared my dad would burn it or something sadistic. I…always kept it. But anyway, here, it’s yours now.”

“B-but Zuko. This is important to you, it may be a teddy bear, but it’s yours. I can’t-”

“I have a teddy bear, right here.” He grumbled, and I suddenly felt him warm up a bit more and snuggle his face into my hair, “Sleep. You have to rest up.” I let my eyes close once again as I cuddled the small teddy bear into my arms. My breathing started to ease up, and I could feel myself drifting off to a deep slumber feeling Zuko’s warmth against me and the way his fingers gently rubbed circles on my palm. “Don’t scare me like that again, you’re more than just a crush, _you’re so much more…_ ”


	19. Chapter ︳17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6100+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_“Fluctuat Nec Mergitur ”_ **

_(Latin/Translation) "She is tossed but not sunk…"_

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

One pathetic moan was all it took for Zuko to get the picture.

There was no way in the spirit world that I was getting up. I knew the nurses were doing their job, checking up on me, making sure that my chi levels were once again balanced and that the pain I was experiencing had reduced. And I was thankful they cared, I could only imagine I was probably just one of many people they had to check up on today. That saying - there was no way this body was going to be getting up.

I sighed blissfully as I tightly hugged Zuko’s bare chest with one arm, the teddy bear in the other. The warmth that seemed to pour out of Zuko without a single effort was fantastic, making me wrap my body around his as if my life depended on it. Zuko chuckled lightly, his chest rumbling as he whispered sympathetically to the nurses. His hand brushed my long raven coloured hair with his fingers, careful to not tug or yank any tangles he may have stumbled upon.

Another blissed out moan escaped my lips as his hand trailed along my back, but not once did I open my eyes, snuggling my head deeper into his naked chest. I was in such a state of euphoria that it didn’t occur to me once that this, was not how we fell asleep last night and that the pain that seemed to overtake me - vanished. I hummed softly before my eyes began to shut once again _\- just a dream…_

But now, a few hours later, I was - once again - wide awake and very much in tune with the fact that my head, was indeed, resting on top of Zuko’s bare chest. I could undoubtedly hear his heartbeat directly underneath me and feel his soft breathing on the top of my head – _this is not another hormonal dream of mine._

My cheeks flushed as the reality of the situation hit me, _how did I even end up like this…was Zuko always shirtless?_ My fingertips lazily rested on top of his velvety skin; so soft to the touch. No way was I complaining about seeing Zuko bare-chested – but in all honesty, seeing him like this did nothing more but feed into my growing desire for him. And _that_ was the issue.

Without a single thought, my hand delicately drew patterns along his torso, my cold fingertips seeming to sizzle against his warmth. There was just something about him, something so tempting, so - _divine_. The way his chest rose as he breathed, the way his muscles tensed under the slightest of touches, even the soft groans he made in his sleep. I bit my lip unknowingly, as my hand continued to follow the natural divots etched into his body; _Zuko really was right – I do lack self-control around him._

_“Don’t start what you can’t finish love,”_ Zuko grunted coarsely as his hand tightly gripped mine. His voice was low and rumbled, a hot mix between sounding tired and drunk. My eyes widen in surprise, only then realizing how dangerously low my touches have gotten, as I had been tracing the deep _V_ engraved in his pelvis. But I would be lying if I said I regretted doing such action, more like I regret getting caught.

I blushed feverishly as my head snapped forward to meet his gaze. Zuko’s eyes were ablaze, fire flickering back and forth as he scanned over me. I knew my mouth went slack, as I watched the way Zuko enticingly licked his lips, causing the butterflies in my stomach to swarm. “This is the second time I caught you taking advantage of me while I’m asleep, want me that bad?” He said with a taunt, the roughness in his voice causing a whole other tidal wave of immoral emotions to course through me.

_“Yes…”_

My eyes widen realizing what I had just said. I could feel my whole body heat up realizing that I had accidentally blurted out what I had been thinking in my head. _You gotta be kidding me._ Zuko’s eyes widen in surprise before he shut them closed and swore under his breath. As if my answer inflicted some sort of internal battle within him.

_“Fuck me…”_ Zuko grumbled, more so to himself than me, before slipping his arm out from underneath me. I gasped at his quick movement, as my back fully rested on the bed, Zuko hovering on top of me. His muscular arms laid on either side of my head, trapping me in as he carefully towered over me. His eyes were dark and glossed over as I innocently gripped the teddy bear to my chest. “Do you know how much of a fucking tease you are?” Zuko growled into my ear, as he nipped at my earlobe. His teeth playing with my ear as he huffed frustratingly.

I inhaled deeply, struggling to think straight hearing his tone. It was low, and it sent a shiver down my spine out of delight. I couldn’t help but dig my fingernails into the stuffed bear, inflicting damage onto the poor creature, as he moved away from my ear to outline my jawline. Wet needy kisses trailed along my jaw, Zuko whispering sweet nothings breathlessly, before barely touching my quivering lips. “I was worried sick about you, all fucking day and night. And now here you are; in _my_ bed, wearing _my_ shirt, saying you want _me_.”

His lips were just shy away from mine, and I whimpered pathetically, wanting to plant a kiss upon his desperately. But Zuko just snickered, seeming to know what I wanted and instead moved down my neck. For the first time, he wasn’t waiting on me to tell him what I wanted, nor did it seem like he was going to listen anyway. He was being _him; possessive, controlling, in charge – Zuko. And I loved it._

His hand cupped my chin, his long fingers devilishly dancing along my cheek. “You know what would match my shirt perfectly?” He grunted, a rhetorical question, since before I could even answer, he flicked his wrist, causing my head to tilt to the side, exposing my neck. Zuko eagerly licked his lips, _“My marks.”_

I gasped, ready to protest, but my words ended up being nothing more but shameless gasps and moans. Zuko nipped at my neck, pulling at my skin, causing beautiful purple and blue flowers to blossom. _Sokka is going to kill him –_ I gasped loudly as my eyes fluttered shut as he reached my collar bone, “Just as I remembered, _delicious_.” Zuko groaned against my skin. It was like Zuko already knew. He knew my weak spots, when to be rough, when to be gentle; as if he had a map of me all figured out already.

I moaned out as I clenched the bear closer to my chest, the poor teddy bearing witness to _this_. Hearing Zuko like this, was just fueling the burning desire that I tried desperately to air out. Zuko chuckled darkly as he quickly pulled away from my neck, looking down over me with pride. The devilish grin that flickered over his lips as he mused, “If you weren’t all banged up, the _things_ I would do to you love.” He whispered before leaning over to my ear. 

My cheeks were rosy as I struggled to breathe or formulate a coherent thought at Zuko’s mal-intentions. Another menacing chuckle erupting from his chest, his hot breath teasing my neck as he rested his lips along my ear, “Have anything to say?” Zuko teased out. _Anything to say?_

“G-good morning?” I stuttered out.

I could feel Zuko stiffen from on top of me, before a loud laugh erupted from him, his whole body shaking. I blushed realizing what I had just said; _I’m next level stupid — gosh, not even Sokka is this stupid. ‘Good morning?’ - Really Yue? That’s all you got to say?_

Zuko laughed into my neck, his hands tangling themselves into my hair as he snuggled closer to my neck, “You really are one of a kind,” Zuko said with a hint of astonishment. I groaned inwardly as I bit my lip – embarrassed. My fingers clawed at the teddy bear, looking for my dignity since it seemed I lost all of it in a matter of minutes. “Good morning love,” Zuko muttered into my ear, before lifting himself upwards.

I pouted as I bashfully looked away, too shy to look at him directly. Zuko seemed to notice because he hummed as he gently cupped my cheek, careful not to touch the bandage taped to my jaw. He forced me to look at him, a vanilla smile painting his face, a different appearance from the cocky lopsided grin he gave me just moments ago. As if a switch within him had been flicked off.

It was then I started to realize once again _why_ I even spent the night here in the first place, “Zuko, why are you shirtless?” I asked bluntly, the curiosity in me dying to know what happened last night. I was out of it, I knew that, but I definitely wasn’t _that_ far gone. Zuko grinned madly as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, despite still hovering carefully above me. I couldn’t feel his weight over me at all, probably worried that my limbs were still in pain. Oddly enough though, I didn’t feel _any_ pain, more like a vague numbness, just a bit tender to the touch. But no pain.

“Hmm, why? You seem to enjoy the view.” Zuko said with a proud smirk.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, bringing the innocent teddy bear back into view to cover my flushed cheeks. “I never said I didn’t like it, but I would like to know the back story,” I grumbled as Zuko chuckled watching over me. His fingers playing aimlessly with my hair. “You were whining in your sleep; you were in pain…” Zuko mumbled, his face suddenly becoming a bit softer. I titled my head to the side, taken aback. _Was I?_

“Heat helps relax the muscles. I’m the literal embodiment of heat. I stayed up warming you up to soothe your muscles. Seemed to work because after an hour you were drooling away on me.” He spoke with a light chuckle as his thumb gently brushed my temple.

“So you’re telling me you stripped to warm me up…” I spoke mischievously as I poked my finger against his bare chest. Zuko laughed noisily, “Well when you say it like _that_ you make me sound bad.” Zuko said with a grin. I giggled as I let my hand leave the teddy bear to touch Zuko’s cheek gently. A sigh of contentment escaping my lips, “Thank you…” I whispered, but Zuko just grinned, before finally brushing his lips against mine, “Anything for you love.”

I let my eyes flutter shut as I basked in his warmth. The way his lips seemed to move in sync with mine without failure always seemed to amaze me. My arms seemed to have a mind of their own, and despite the tenderness that trickled down my limbs, I found myself pulling Zuko closer to me.

My hands played with Zuko’s dark hair, tugging and pulling as the kisses got deeper. Zuko groaned, his lips parting before nipping at my bottom lip greedily. For a split second, his body moved closer, letting his body consume me. But before the kiss could move to something else, Zuko pulled away, placing his finger against my lips, “You’re a temptress.” He spoke breathlessly.

A coy giggle escaped my lips as I let my eyes flutter open, only to see Zuko’s cheeks flushed pink, illuminated by the sunlight that shined through the windows. “We still have to see the nurses this morning, get you washed up for the day – but if you keep tempting me like this, we won’t make it out of bed.” He grunted as he once again snuggled his face deep in my neck. I let out a sigh of defeat, knowing he had a point. “Lia will probably be here soon…” Zuko grumbled defeatedly in my neck.

I raised a brow before looking down at Zuko’s head, “How? Did you tell her to come at a certain time?”

“No, but the guards probably heard you. And they knew that the moment we woke up we had to get ready.” I huffed exasperatingly as I slapped my face with my hands; _those guards heard everything – AGAIN._ “Can you tell them to stand farther from the door?” I groused, but Zuko snickered into my neck, “Sorry love, they have a job to do. Plus, what’s wrong? Scared they heard something?” I rolled my eyes, and with a tremendous struggle, managed to push Zuko off from on top of me, letting him crash beside me.

My arms tingled, pins and needles soaring through my body, but it was better than the pain Zuko managed to ease away. I turned to look at Zuko, only to see him laying on his side, staring at me with a stupid smile on his face. The way his eyes studied me as if I was a work of art or something. I blushed as a fire erupted deep inside of me, _I love this man to pieces._ We looked at each other in pure silence, not feeling awkward or anything, just basking in the presence of each other. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought Zuko was some God. A God that lived in the spirit world, or a previous Avatar – he was _that_ amazing.

“Yue…” Zuko spoke quietly. My eyebrows perked up as I nodded my head, his voice faint as his hand delicately ran under my chin. His eyes were nothing more than loving. The way he spoke my name was substantial, as if he so desperately wanted to say _something._

“Yue…I lov-”

_**“RISE AND SHINE BITCHES.”** _

My eyes widen as I regrettably sat up straight in the bed, startled from the loud shout. I winced heavily, a sharp pain radiated up my back and Zuko swiftly sat up. His hands cautiously rubbed my lower back as he glared at the bedroom door. Sokka and Lia stood there, proud smirks on their faces as they had their arms crossed. “I told you the nurses would come in the morning!” Sokka lectured irritably as he tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor. But I disregarded them both, my face turning to look at Zuko. _He was going to say something. What was he going to say?_

But Zuko just grumbled under his breath, and I could feel heat radiating off his hand as he gently rubbed circles on my lower back. I hummed in relief, the pain quickly easing away. Zuko spoke aggravated, “Yue was sleeping, I wasn’t going to wake her up. She needs her rest.”

Sokka let out a sigh, “Yue you’re too much for us. Katara, even Suki and Toph are going to freak out when they hear what happened yesterday.” My eyes widen as I looked up at Sokka. “Don’t tell Katara! She will already kill me once she finds out that Aang was sick.” I spoke fast; my words jumbling together. Sokka rolled his eyes, before waving a warning finger at me, “Fine! But I swear Zuko put a damn leash on her. Even if the slightest hair on her head-”

“She’s safe with me. I promise.” Zuko spoke sternly. Sokka looked at Zuko before he broke into a smile, “That’s what I like to hear. Now, I have to go; there are some things I have to do. But once you see the nurses tell me what they say.” I smiled and nodded, “Thank you Sokka.”

“And Zuko,”

“Hmm?”

“Aang said not to worry about today. Aang covered all of the remaining paperwork for you, so…” I looked up at Sokka, trying to figure out what he was trying to hint at but Zuko just nodded. An unknown understanding seeming to pass between the two of them, “As I said, I promise.” Sokka grinned before waving, “I’m leaving, take care of yourself, Princess. I’ll come around nighttime to see how you’re feeling.” I smiled and waved goodbye, watching Sokka leave and shut the door behind him.

Lia still stood at the door, her arms crossed across her chest as she looked over me with a mixture of emotions. “I’m so happy to know your okay Ying Yue,” Lia said with a small smile. I smiled back, “I’m sorry for worrying you, Lia…” I muttered softly. But Lia just waved away my apology as she walked over to me, “As long as you’re safe. Here, let me help you get into the bath. It will help with the soreness.” Lia said as she gently gripped my hands.

Zuko carefully hugged my waist, “Do you think you can stand by yourself?” I pouted, as I moved my legs over the edge. I could move, that much I knew, but I still felt weak. “Do you mind helping me?” I asked. Zuko nodded, Lia, tugging on my arms while Zuko pushed my waist upwards. I groaned feeling all of my weight once again on my feet, my legs feeling worn-out and scrawny. “Hopefully a nice bath can- _wait._ W-what are _those_?” Lia spoke with narrowed eyes as she brushed back my hair that fell upon my shoulders.

I blushed furiously as Lia poked at my neck, her face turning red as she huffed stridently. I knew she was about to _lose it._

“I swear, Fire Lord Zuko, I don’t care who you are anymore. STOP WITH THE DAMN HICKIES.” Lia practically screamed. My eyes bulged out as Zuko laughed hysterically on the bed. I knew Lia was upset - not only did she just _yell_ at Zuko; she was giving him orders, not caring at all that Zuko could put her in jail for speaking to him like that. Lia’s hands were balled up into fists as she scanned over the love bites that decorated my neck and chest.

“Do you know how hard it is to hide these? To make them go away?!” Lia lectured, what I can assume was directed at both of us.

“Hey, she wanted it,” Zuko spoke innocently, and I didn’t need to turn around to know he was probably raising his hands harmlessly with a toothy grin. Lia’s eyes widen as her head twisted to me. “Y-you _what!?_ I swear I’m going to quit at this rate! I don’t get paid enough to deal with this!” Lia huffed as she slapped her hand against her head.

“Didn’t you read the fine print? You can’t quit,” Zuko said with a taunt.

“Then pay me more.”

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re worth a raise if you can’t hide a few hickies.”

“I swear I’ll kill you with my own hands-”

“Are you threatening the Fire Lord?”

Lia glared at him. If I didn’t know any better, it seems like Zuko met his match. Although cute, Lia was a firecracker, and Zuko was going to get the brunt of it.

They bickered between each other, and as amusing as it was to watch and listen, my legs were screaming to rest. With a heavy breath, I let my body do it’s thing, flopping onto the bed since I was clearly not going to take a bath anytime soon. Zuko and Lia looked down at me surprised, seeming to remember that I was even here, “If you think I’m gonna stand there while you two bicker - think again.” I groaned out as I picked up the teddy bear Zuko gave me last night and hugged it tightly to my chest. _Might as well take another nap while they duel it out…_

Lia let out a sigh before a soft laugh escaped her, “Sorry Ying Yue. I’ll get the bath ready. And you, Fire Lord Zuko, can get out now.”

“This is my bedroom!”

“Zuko get out and let me take a bath _damnit!_ ” I grumbled annoyed; _all I wanted was to feel clean, was that too much to ask?_ A quick flick on the back of my head caused me to wince as Zuko sat behind me. His eyes narrowed, a dangerous flicker in his eyes, “Watch your tone babe, I’ll punish you for that later.” Zuko growled in my ear, low enough that Lia didn’t hear. But she seemed to have an idea based on the blush that erupted on my cheeks. “Z-Zuko!” I stuttered, but Zuko chuckled before pulling away and getting out of bed. “I’m going to get ready in Yue’s old room,” Zuko spoke while stretching.

I was so flustered by Zuko’s threat that I didn’t catch on to what he had said – _‘Yue’s old room,’ does that mean…I’m sleeping here with him permanently?_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I sat patiently on the patient bed as the nurse from last night delicately cleaned the light scratches over my body. Her hands were mindful as she rubbed ointment along the cuts. I winced slightly, feeling the alcohol burn but I knew it had to be done. _If only I could heal them myself…_ I was well aware of the nasty cut on my jaw, but it wasn’t till Lia got me into the bath I realized all of the other scratches that decorated my body, _no wonder Zuko said I was all banged up…I’m a literal mess._

“Is she still on bed rest?” Zuko asked as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed as he watched the way the nurse tended my wounds and applied the last bandage on my jaw. “Imperial Consort Ying Yue can do whatever she pleases, just take it easy. But…” The nurse hummed, as she pulled away and gave me a stern look, “We have to talk about your bending.” My breath hitched as I nervously played with my fingers. The idea of talking about my bending made a whole range of emotions bubble up – emotions I’ve longed hidden.

The nurse sat across from me, her hands gently grabbing mine as she felt my pulse, “When was the last time you bent?” she asked as she studied my heartbeat. But the way her fingers traced up and down, following my veins as if she was looking for something else, as if she was studying or searching for _something._ I pouted as I nervously shrugged, _the last time I bent?_ “And that doesn’t include yesterday.” The nurses finished as if she knew what I was going to say.

I looked up at Zuko, _does the mini-ice wall between us count?_ But I knew better; she meant bend- _bend_. I felt self-conscious to admit the truth, as I muttered out my honest answer quietly, “Almost more than two years ago…”

The nurse’s eyes widen in disbelief before she let out a sigh, “It explains, _a lot.”_

“What does that mean?” Zuko asked as he studied the nurse. She sighed before tightly gripping my hand, “You, as a Waterbender, as a _healer,_ know how dangerous it is for a bender to restrict their chi.” The nurse lectured. I frowned as I looked like a child getting scolded by their mother, but she was right, I did know the danger of withholding from bending. I remember during the war when the Fire Nation banned certain Earth villages from Earthbending. Their bodies were in constant pain, “Bending is an extension of ourselves. By bending, we release our natural chi, chi we have within us. If we don’t release our chi once in a while, it builds up.”

“Like a ticking time bomb…” Zuko muttered under his breath. The nurse nodded, “You, Ying Yue, are powerful. The moment Zuko brought you here, I could _literally_ feel your chi in your blood. I don’t know why you stopped bending, and it is not my place to judge. But I’ll warn you; your body will shut down.”

Zuko frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips. “What can we do? To make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Train. _Bend._ Or else you will damage your chi forever, blocking your bending, and next time you need to save someone you love, you won’t be able to.” The nurse said firmly, and I nodded. I knew she was right, I could feel it after all. Usually, I could bend easily, the idea of me bending a waterfall would have been a piece of cake, but it wasn’t anymore. I was sabotaging myself, _but the thought of bending again._ I could feel my hands shaking; _it’s stupid. Get over it. The past is the past._

The nurse sighed before letting her hand tightly grip mine, she looked at me with concern, as if she saw the internal dilemma within me. “I don’t know your story Imperial Consort Ying Yue, but you’re strong. And I would hate to see you hurt yourself when you have people who can support you.” She whispered, and with a tight squeeze, she stood. “Fire Lord Zuko, she is free to go. Before the Earth King arrives, please-”

I anxiously bit my lip, hearing the nurses words. It was all in my head, the urge to refrain from bending. And I couldn’t help but scoff to myself, if my parents saw me now, _ashamed_ to bend they wouldn’t believe it was their daughter. The same daughter who used to help mom heal her patients, or help father with protecting villages. “Are you ready to go love?” Zuko spoke softly, bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked up at him. It was hard to read his expression as if he was also thinking about what the nurse spoke about.

Not trusting my words, I nodded, gripping his hand as he helped me stand. “Thank you.” Zuko said towards the nurse, but she smiled before bowing deeply, “Take care, and Imperial Consort-” I looked up at her, her warm smile never wavering, “I look forward to seeing you training with Fire Lord Zuko in the future. I place my bets on you.” She said with a light laugh. I smiled, grateful for her attitude, “I’ll try.” I said softly.

Zuko helped me walk out of the infirmary. He didn’t rush me, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist as he held my hand, letting me walk at my own pace. “Kiyi can’t wait till she sees you, same with mom…” Zuko spoke carefully, and I nodded. I wanted to see Kiyi, wanted to make sure she was safe with my own eyes. But I could tell Zuko wished to say more, wanted to ask me _something,_ but he remained quiet as we walked together to the lounge – where I could only imagine Zuko’s family were waiting in anticipation to see me. But I also knew I had to talk; I had to speak to _someone_ about my pent up emotions, memories that I’ve pushed away for far too long.

“I wasn’t always afraid…”

Zuko stopped walking, holding me close as his grip tighten. I didn’t even take note how much my body trembled, opening up this much. Something I’ve hidden for so long. “What do you mean…” He said carefully, making sure we were on the same page. “My bending…” I grumbled. Zuko let out a sigh, before leaning me up against the wall, his hands carefully holding me in place, afraid that I would fall over. “You don’t have to talk about it Yue,” Zuko said, but the way he looked at me told me otherwise, _seems as if my sense of curiosity was rubbing off on him._

“I use to bend all the time. I _loved_ it…” I said softly. Zuko nodded, drawing random doodles on my hand as I spoke. His golden eyes never leaving mine, “What changed?”

“When my parents died.”

The air was thick, not exactly sure where to go on from here. It was a sore spot for both of us, our families. Because when one really _thinks_ about it, it was his father that sent the kill order. My boyfriend’s father killed my parents. But I never held that against Zuko, because Zuko is his own being, different from his infamous father. And I didn’t want Zuko to think I would hold his father’s actions against him. Zuko’s lips were pressed thin as if he knew what I knew, but neither one of us wanted to discuss it; just how messed up our families were.

“Zuko…I was alone…all alone. I-I had to survive, but I didn’t know how…”

“You took advantage of your bending, didn’t you?” Zuko finished.

“My family taught me that bending was something _beautiful._ Something that could be used to protect, _help._ What I didn’t realize was how destructive it could also be.”

“Yue-” Zuko spoke sternly, bringing his hand to my face to shush me but I shook my head, “Zuko I _hurt_ people. I did terrible things; I did things that my parents would be so ashamed of.”

“You were a teenager, left alone for dead; you didn’t have a choice.”

“Zuko.” I finally cried out, my voice barely a whisper. I could feel my eyes tear up just _thinking_ about the things I did. The times I would steal food, rob people of money to get some clothes, or even the few times I broke into people’s home just to sleep. I took advantage of my bending, the fact that I looked so innocent, that people would never assume I would be as powerful as I was. _Yet not powerful enough to protect my family when they attacked._ The guilt I carried during these years ate away at my soul _every day, every night_.

Zuko shoved my face into his chest, holding me so close that the cut on my jaw started throbbing. But Zuko didn’t let go. Instead, he held me even tighter, my tears staining his shirt. But Zuko didn’t seem to care, his hand rubbing my back affectionately. It was then I noticed he was humming, the same tune from last night. Feeling the way his chest rumbled underneath me, I could feel my breathing relax, my tears finally stopping. It was like Zuko’s touches were soothing away all of those painful memories, things I guess I never really got to process till now. I smiled; my heart squeezing as his hand caressed my hair.

“Yue…I use to think that our past is what defined us. That our past was a shadow, always lurking, but now I know that’s not true. I’ve done some fucked up shit in my time, _trust me_. You don’t even know the amount of times I’ve almost killed Aang and Sokka, _my best friends_ , and that is just me scrapping the surface. But I’ve changed, and I learned that the person five years ago is not the same person I am now. I was a product of my situation, just like how you were.”

I let his words sink in because he was right. I knew Zuko wasn’t an Avatar, that he had a past, a past that would always follow him, but somehow, Zuko never did let it bother him. He still wore the brightest smile on his face every day and worked hard to make sure the Fire Nation was better than it was before. He used his past as a drive, motivation.

“Yue, you’re making it seem like you’re a monster, when you aren’t. When I look at you, I see a generous woman who would give up her life for anyone. And you did risk your life, for those kids, for _my sister_. And I owe you everything; _I owe you my life_. I swear to you Yue that I’ll help you learn to love bending again. Even if it means letting you kick my ass around, I’ll do it. Because there’s isn’t a single thing about you to not love.” He whispered sternly in my hair. I let out a small laugh as I tightly hugged Zuko, my arms wrapping around his waist, “Thank you…” I mumbled into his chest.

“No Yue.” Zuko pulled away, looking me in the eyes as he wore a serious expression on his face, “I promise, you will bend again, and not be afraid or ashamed. I promise to remind you every day how fucking perfect you are.”

Zuko looked determined, ready to embark on a quest of a lifetime. I smiled, the nurse was right, I had a group of friends, no – _family,_ prepared to help me. “Yue…” Zuko spoke nervously, I hummed, as his cheeks got rosy and his eyes darted back and forth. _What is he going to say?_ “Yue, I lov-”

_**“YUE!”**_

My eyes widen, a high pitch shriek cutting off Zuko. But I couldn’t help but turn to the sound, a voice that made my heart thump loudly. Kiyi stood at the end of the hallway, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes were as wide as saucers. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest seeing her; _she was okay. She was perfect._ “Button?” I barely whispered out. The moment I spoke Kiyi came sprinting full force. I smiled ecstatically, ignoring the pain that radiated through my body as I got onto my knees, my arms outstretched.

Kiyi smashed into my arms, her face snuggled into my chest as she wailed hysterically. I could feel my eyes tear up seeing her; _why am I so emotional?_ But having Kiyi in my arms, made me ignore the pain that shot through my limbs. _She was safe, that was all that mattered to me._ “Y-Yue. I was so scared!” Kiyi cried into my chest, I could feel her tears through my dress, but I didn’t care, as I held her tightly and patted her head, “Don’t cry Button. I’m here.” I whispered.

_“Kiyi~!”_ I could hear Ursa shout from down the hallway, her head peeking around the corner as she searched for her daughter. A pair of arms wrapped around me, Zuko resting his head on my shoulder as he kneeled behind me. It was then I remembered that Kiyi completely cut off Zuko. I looked over at him, a sincere smile painted his face as he watched Kiyi snuggle to me. “What were you going to say…?” I whispered to Zuko. But Zuko let out a sigh, “…just…how amazing you are.” He said quietly before patting Kiyi’s head.

But the look in Zuko’s eyes said something else, that he wasn’t telling me the truth, that he wanted to say something so desperately, but he refrained himself. Kiyi sniffled once again, and I found myself cooing softly at Kiyi, hearing her sniffles die down. It was crazy; how my life changed in a flash. How important Zuko and his family had become to me, like a family of my own. 

Sometimes…water is stronger than blood.


	20. Chapter ︳18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6700+  
> A/N: Happy Reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Backpfeifengesicht_ **

_(German/n.) A person who needs to be slapped; a face that needs a fist in it._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

_“Come on Zuko~!”_

I whined like a child as I sat on Zuko’s study, preventing him from working on the array of papers that were scattered. Aang chuckled, watching me try my hardest to look cute, although Zuko seemed indifferent; an irritable frown on his face as he rubbed his temples. The way his forehead scrunched up made him seem like an old man, a grumpy one at that. _“Please~, pretty-pretty-pretty please~!”_ I purred as I pushed my hands tightly against my face, trying hard to look somewhat endearing.

Aang burst out laughing, his body sprawled along the chair he sat on as he watched me with anticipation, probably curious to see where this could go. _I look like a complete fool, but I don’t care._ Zuko pinched his nose in irritation before growling under his breath, clearly getting aggravated with me – but that was my goal. It was frustrating how little Zuko told me about his duties, the things he did as Fire Lord, and as the _‘Future Fire Nation Queen’_ how embarrassing is it that I knew _nothing_ about Fire Nation politics?

“Yue, I swear-” Zuko hissed under his breath, as he tried once again to sign a document. With a kittenish swipe, I slide the paper away from him, only for him to drop the pen from his grasp. Zuko’s head shot upwards; eyes narrowed as he glared. “My answer is no Yue; don’t start,” Zuko spoke strictly, and I pouted. _I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer!_

“That’s not fair! It’s my _duty_ to know what you’re working on! At least the basics!” I moaned. Zuko let out a huff as he leaned against his chair, his arms crossed. And just like that, his whole attitude changed. An amused smile playing his lips as he watched me throw a temper tantrum on his desk. “You’re _meddlesome,_ ” Zuko said, and I scoffed, mimicking his gesture and folding my arms. “I want to know why the Earth King is visiting.”

“For politics.”

“ZUKO~!” I shrieked, annoyed at his vagueness, something which he did purposefully. It was like he was trying to annoy me with his stupidly vague answers. _Is he a sadist? Does he enjoy getting me so upset?_

“Katara helps Aang with his duties, Suki helps Sokka, why can’t I help?” I shot back. Aang quickly stood up, throwing his hands up in the air, “Don’t bring me into your marital issues!” Aang hooted. His voice raspy and nose still a bit stuffy from his cold. Although, his horrendous sneezes did seem to go away as well as his cough. It was amusing hearing Aang’s voice so deep – _Katara would be gushing about it if she were here._

Aang walked off to the door, “Oh come on, help me out Aang!” I grumbled as I watched him pull the study door wide open. But Aang shook his head, “My job is to resolve world affairs, not _marital affairs_.” And with that, he slipped out the door like a breeze. _Next time he asks for advice revolving Katara, I’m not giving him squat!_

I pouted once again as I turned to Zuko, “I don’t understand why you want responsibilities,” Zuko spoke, a hint of bewilderment in his voice. I puffed out some air as I pushed my hair away from my face. “Zuko. I want to help you. It’s my duty to serve this Nation as much as you. But I can’t do that if you won’t give me a chance.” I never expected Zuko to open up to me wholeheartedly, hell, if he wants he can take all his secrets to his grave for all I care _…well that may be a lie since I would be curious…BUT, that isn’t the damn point!_

_‘This’_ was different.

_‘This’_ was work, his job, and _**my**_ duty.

Every night when we went to bed, Zuko looked stressed; tossing and turning in his sleep. No matter how early he went to bed, he would wake up every morning looking restless, as if he hadn’t slept a wink and it killed me. It killed seeing someone who you loved carry so much burden when you’re right there, ready to help them with anything. _If I could relieve him of just a sliver of that pressure, it would mean the world to me._

Thoroughly beaten, I got off his desk and walked over to his side, my arms swinging as I played with my fingers. I looked like a defeated child; _I just want to help him._ Zuko’s expression softened immediately, seeming to realize that although playful, I was somewhat hurt by his reluctance to let me bear some royal responsibility revolving the kingdom.

Reaching forward, he pulled my waist towards him. His head on my hip, as my hands lazily rested on his head, coddling him. I let my fingers play with the loose strands of hair that managed to escape his bun as he held me against his sitting figure. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, love…” Zuko muttered. I let out a sigh as I looked down at him, his eyes closed as he placed a chaste kiss over my dress. I could tell the wheels in his head were turning as he thought, clearly debating _something._

“Then what is it? Zuko I’ll do anything for you, and you know that I don’t expect you to tell me _everything_. But this is different. I’m going to look like a fool when the Earth King arrives, and I have no clue why.” I knew I could ask Aang or even Sokka, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to go behind Zuko’s back; I wanted to hear it from Zuko, from his lips. Zuko let out another sigh as he rubbed his head against my dress, _this man is the living definition of stubborn._ “I know- I know…it’s just that…”

“What Zuko?”

“You shouldn’t be bothered with this stuff. You may be off bedrest, but you’re still weak. I don’t want to burden you. You need to rest, heal, not stress about things like this.” Zuko spoke distressingly as he pulled away, and I knew he was gazing at the newly formed scar that rested along my jaw. Although healed, a long pink mark formed, forever reminding me of that fateful incident just a few days ago.

Zuko looked torn, as he hugged my waist possessively. I smiled softly before letting my hand cup his chin, forcing him to look up towards me. “Good thing I’m not made out of glass hmm?” Zuko chuckled before planting another peck on my hip. A pregnant pause before he let out a huff.

“What do you want to know love?”

I grinned.

_I won. I did it. I actually got my way for once with Zuko._

“I want to know why this meeting is so important, why the Earth King is even coming here. I know it’s about Republic City but why does he have to come here?” I blurted. Zuko looked up at me amused, clearly taken aback by my questions, but little did he know I had another hundred floating around in my mind. _What could I say, I was curious – shoot me._

“It’s regarding the location of the new nation…” Zuko muttered into my waist.

“Why does it matter? It’s being built on Fire Nation land, is it not?”

Zuko pulled away, itching away at his chin, “Kind of.” I raised a brow, “What does that mean?”

“You see, after the war, we came to an agreeance that a piece of land in the Earth Nation would be Fire Nation land. There were too many Fire Nation citizens who settled there. They didn’t want to leave, and many Earth Nation citizens didn’t want to see them go.” I nodded at Zuko’s words, not surprised at all.

It caused quite a ruckus in the Earth and Fire Nation. Some thought another war was going to erupt since Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei had quite a few altercations regarding the land. That land was where the first Fire Nation Colony settled, and while the colony was built with malicious intent, it soon shifted and became a home. The number of families that had called that colony a home over the years, and not just for Fire Nation citizens but Earth as well, was tremendous. Ultimately, the Earth King backed down and gave the land to Zuko, and some could argue it forever caused an unspoken rift between the leaders – regardless of whether they choose to acknowledge it.

“It’s a political move – you’re asking for his permission to use the land to build the new Nation…” I muttered under my breath as I began piecing together the information. Zuko could build the new Nation without the Earth King’s approval, but it would be another thorn in their relationship. So by asking the Earth King first, out of respect, it makes the Earth King feel like a king when in reality, he wasn’t even a pawn in the matter. Z _uko…that sly bastard._

Zuko grinned, tapping my nose with glee, “Ahh, you’re smarter than I thought.”

“H-hey! I was a public figure at the Southern Tribe in case you forgot; I know a few things.” I grumbled, but I still couldn’t hide the faint blush that tainted my cheeks at his praise.

“Well, there is that, but also funding. You see, us, the South and Northern tribe agreed to fund this new Nation, but the Earth Nation on the other hand…”

“They don’t want to give any money.”

“And why do you think that love?”

“Because you already stole their land.”

“ _Exactly._ What a good girl.” Zuko cooed as he let his hand wander from my hip and up my stomach. I blushed feverishly at his praise, the first time he ever spoke to me in such a manner, and the worst part was I _enjoyed_ it. Zuko’s words of praise sent a shiver straight to my core. The way he spoke sometimes was utterly sinful, and yet he seemed completely unfazed. As if the phrases or spontaneous pet names he would often refer to me as were innocent – when we both knew that was far from the truth.

He let his hands drop from my stomach to my waist again, pulling me in between his spread legs, causing my knees to buckle slightly. But his hands held me in place, his fingers dancing along my hips.

“S-so that is why the Earth King and Queen are visiting?” I asked flustered, _anything to distract myself from Zuko’s presence; I’m drowning in him._ But Zuko shook his head, “Unfortunately, the Earth Queen won’t be joining him.” I pouted, slightly disappointed. Two years ago the Earth King got married, while I was invited to their wedding, so was everyone else. That meant that _someone_ had to stay behind to watch over the Southern Tribe, and I was the sacrifice. “Is she nice?”

Zuko’s nose scrunched up in disgust, “No, she’s a complete bitch.” He grumbled. I raised a brow, _did I miss something?_

“I’m sorry, what? You just said, _unfortunately_.”

Zuko scoffed, “I know what I said, and I meant it. Because the Queen isn’t arriving, they’re sending her brother in place, and he’s a complete asshole.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Zuko. _He really was something else at times._

“I would prefer the bitch over the asshole anytime.”

“Should I bother asking?”

“I thought this was a purely _business conversation_ ,” Zuko said with a smirk, but the way his hands travelled up my back completely contradicted his words. _Purely business my ass_. I let my hands rest on his shoulders as I rested my head against his forehead because while Zuko was definitely playing along the lines of flirting and work, I finally felt like I had a purpose.

Aang and Zuko needed the Earth King to provide his share of funding but also agree to the creation of Republic City. And given that there was a bit of ‘political’ tension between Zuko and the King, it was really up to Aang and me to pull out all of the tricks. “What are you thinking about so much babe?” Zuko hummed as his hands ran up my back, and I smiled innocently, “Just that I finally have a job.”

Right away Zuko’s eyes narrowed, the grip on my waist tightening. Tightening to the point that I gasped out in surprise and discomfort. “I promised to _tell_ you, not for you to _do_ ,” Zuko spoke lowly, a warning. And for a split moment, I was going to fold under his gaze and do as he said, but I couldn’t. As Imperial Consort, it was my duty to assist him, and as his girlfriend, it was my job to make sure I was his support. I swallowed deeply, as I tried my hardest to match his death stare, “ **No**.”

Zuko’s eyes lit up, a fire in his eyes as a smirk erupted, a grin that screamed trouble. “Are you… _disobeying_ me?” Zuko purred, the way his finger trailed under my chin with ease caused me to bite my lip anxiously. His tone was falsely sweet; venom masked in honey as his finger trailed along my face far too gently, like a touch of wind.

_“Yes.”_ My voice nothing more but a whisper.

I was a kitten in a lion’s grasp, and Zuko knew that as well.

But despite the obvious, he was relishing, the golden twinkle in his eyes gave that much away. Any chance to assert his dominance was a great time for Zuko. “So you’re telling me, that you’re going to go against Fire Lord’s orders?” Zuko spoke eagerly, his lips just barely touching mine as his fingers wrapped around my jaw and pulled me close.

“I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t.”

“And why is that love?”

“Because I made an oath to this Nation, but also you. You may order me to stay put, but I would argue that my oath to this Nation is just as important – if not, _more_.” I said grinning to myself, because for once in my life, I spoke without a stutter, and – I made a semi-logical argument. The look of astonishment on Zuko’s face made me high five myself mentally, as he seemed taken aback. The way his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes pointed. _I won. I won this argument fair-and-square, and Zuko was having a hard time digesting it._

“Were you always this… _cunning?_ ” Zuko grumbled, his eyes burning, truly annoyed that I managed to outsmart him for once. I let out a small giggle, “Truthfully…no.” Zuko let out a chuckle as he shook his head. “But if there is a need, a _want_ , then there is a way.” I whispered before planting a small kiss on his lips, “…plus…you’re too stubborn to admit that you need help.” Zuko delightfully laughed into my lips, and I couldn’t help but giggle along, his laughter being music to my ears, _I could listen to him for the rest of my life._

“I guess I can punish you later hmm?” Zuko muttered half-heartedly as he devoured my lips with his own, his tongue tracing along the ridges of my mouth teasingly; I found myself falling into his embrace. A soft moan escaped my lips as I let my hands run up his neck. But just as quick, I cheekily pulled away, a new found confidence seeming to consume me, “That threat seems _empty…_ last time you told me the same thing if I remember right.”

Zuko’s fingers dug into my skin, forcing me to look at him as he held my head high. My eyes meeting his. It was then I knew, I got _too_ cocky. The way his touch seemed to burn into my skin, and the dark fire that glossed over his eyes proved to me that I over-stepped, and I was going to pay.

“I _always_ keep to my word love; I was just being nice - waiting for you to heal up. But if you want to be punished _that_ bad, so be it.” Zuko growled. I found my mouth dropping, my lips dry as I scrambled to _think._ Zuko snickered at my distress, not at all pleased at my speechless stance. He let his tongue run along his lips, wetting them before teasingly brushing them against mine, “What’s wrong love? Where did that feisty attitude of yours disappear off too, hmm?”

This was the problem between us; the tension that always managed to bubble up no matter where we were. It came to the point that my skin felt like it was always on fire whenever Zuko was around, and the fact that we’re now sleeping together made it ten times worse. Yet no matter how heated it got between us, it never did escalate to much more than teasing. It was like he was _waiting,_ for what – that was beyond me. But every time we teased, I could tell his resolve was cracking little by little, and when that time finally comes; I pray.

Zuko’s hand swiftly rose up my back, his hands expertly grasping a fist full of my black hair. Just as I noticed, he pulled roughly. I gasped, not expecting Zuko to tug at my hair in the slightest. My head forcefully titled back, as Zuko grinned slyly, an intimidating growl rumbling deep in his chest, “Now be a good girl and run off, yeah? Don’t you have a tea date planned with my Uncle in another twenty minutes?”

My eyes widen, _shit – Zuko was right._ The grip on my hair slacked, and I found myself straightening up, not realizing that I was straddling Zuko’s lap at this point. “Shit, I need to leave – now,” I spoke anxiously as I quickly tried to fix my dress and hair, _how is it possible that I look so worn out after a simple conversation with Zuko?_ But Zuko chuckled to himself, resting his hands behind his head as he watched me fix myself. _That is why – because a simple conversation with Zuko isn’t as simple as it seems. He’s going to be my downfall at this rate._

“Be careful, if you get tired ask a guard to help you. And make sure you take the paths, don’t try any shortcuts in the garden.” Zuko lectured, and I couldn’t help but pout, “I know~! Stop worrying about me~.” I whined. Zuko laughed before leaning in his chair, his hand gently caressing my face, “It’s my job.”

I stopped my movements to look down at Zuko, a sweet smile on his face as he gazed over me with his gold eyes. My heart tightened just looking at him, “Zuko…” I hummed, only for him to nod, “Yes love?” I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. The overwhelming urge to just tell him that I loved him at this very moment ate away at me, but I knew better.

Zuko cared for me - yes, but he was a man of sense. And there was no way in the spirit world Zuko felt the same way, I was a helpless romantic, forever driven by my emotions. I foolishly fell hopelessly in love with him. I bit my tongue, before shaking my head, “…Good luck with work.”

I swore for a minute, Zuko’s smile wavered, as if he was disappointed to hear what I had said. As if he was expecting something _more._ But as fast as I thought I saw it, a brilliant smile appeared once again, “Thank you, now hurry. And save me a biscuit, will you?”

“Always.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I couldn’t help the small huffs that escaped me as I walked through the long ornate hallways. Although I was feeling better, my chi levels were still slightly off, meaning that typical tasks, like walking, was taking a more considerable toll on me than usual. I let my fingers gently brush against the walls as I walked, _just in case._

I knew I could ask a guard, or a servant, for assistance. But the stubbornness in me told me otherwise. Starting next week I was set to begin my training, and the thought of bending once again made my blood run cold. But I also knew better; _I had to get better, I had to move past this bump. If not for me, for Zuko, for Kiyi, for the gang._ The nurse was right, I was strong, and by me refusing to bend, I was adding more stress on Zuko than needed. I refuse to be that annoying damsel in distress; I wasn’t raised to be like that.

The sound of a few maids whispering down the hallway caught my attention, my ears perking up at the sound of their hushed voices. They bowed lowly, and my eyebrows scrunched up, trying to figure out who they were bowing at. Whoever it was, they still hadn’t turned the corner. _Probably just Ursa or maybe Noren…_

But then again, I couldn’t help but notice the way their hands shook as if they were fearful of the person who was walking towards them. A small scowl on their faces as looked down at the floor, a look I haven’t seen on servants faces since I’ve been here…except that _one time_. My breath hitched, and I found myself standing still, not moving an inch. _You’ve got to be kidding me – just my damn luck._

A tall woman walked around the corner, her hands carefully placed in front of her, although hidden underneath her long scarlet coloured robes. Her silky black hair was nothing less than perfect, her buns so tightly secured to her head that they didn’t budge a single bit as she strode down the hall. _Maybe if I just stand still, I can just blend in with the wall…_ but oh, of course with my luck, that was far from the reality of the situation.

The moment her cat eyes met mine, a cold shiver ran down my spine, and I found myself sharply breathing. Her fair skin contrasted heavily against her dark glaze. _“Imperial Consort Ying Yue…_ Just the person I was looking for.” Mai spoke elegantly. But her words were far from pleased. It felt forced, down to the way she spoke my name. Flashbacks of me trying to befriend her came rushing back – remembering how she scoffed at my presence as if I was nothing more than a bug. To hear her say my title, to tilt her head in some form of _acknowledgement_ spoke wonders.

I nodded my head and smiled at her, “Countess Mai, what may I do for you?” My voice was steady, didn’t waver a bit as I tried my hardest to channel my inner Toph or Suki. But I found myself entirely memorized by Mai. Despite her cold hard appearance, she was stunning. She wasn’t your typical beauty - curvy or flirtatious, rather the opposite. She carried herself with the utmost respect, and her lean figure exhibited just how much she trained and took care of herself. Mai was the exact opposite of me…and I envied her.

While she looked like a warrior, I looked like a delicate flower. The way Mai spoke, always commanded attention, she was born to be a royal, to be a leader; things I wasn’t. I anxiously bit my lip as I took in how different Mai and I were. _What could Zuko possibly see in me? Mai is nothing but a leader…she would make a better Queen than me…_

“I came to say my thanks.” My eyes widen in disbelief, completely taken aback by her statement. “I’m sorry, what do you mean Countess Mai, I’m afraid I don’t-”

“You saved my brother,” Mai sputtered, although I noticed the way her eye twitched in irritation. _Just breathing the same air as me was about to set her off._ My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, unsure what to say. _Was Mai, the Almighty, the one who couldn’t even look at me since I have arrived here, thanking me?_ She watched the way I looked at her, and kissed her teeth, unpleased by my dumb expression, “My brother; Tom-Tom.” She said, a hint of attitude in her tone.

_Tom-Tom? That shy little adorable boy is Mai’s younger brother?_ I smiled before pushing back some of my hair, _Mai was thanking me. Maybe I misunderstood her; perhaps she isn’t as cold-hearted as I thought…Maybe Mai is like Toph? A bit rough along the edges but sweet in the inside. This could be the start of something new between us…_

“No need to thank me, Countess Mai, I couldn’t live with myself should anything-”

“I don’t need your damn speech,” Mai spoke swiftly, raising her thin hand to shut me up. I didn’t even get a chance to blink before she turned on her heel, not bothering to spare me another second. My eyes widen at her actions as I looked at her back. Her shoulders’ were tense, visibly distressed and I frowned. _Why is she mad? She was the one who came to me; she was the one who spoke to me first. Why does she hate me so much? It seriously can’t be because I’m with Zuko._

I sucked in a deep breath, I knew deep down I should let her go, that I should just listen to what Zuko has said countless of times and leave Mai alone. As Zuko would say, _‘be a good girl and listen to me. Don’t try to be friends’._ But that was just it, sometimes my big heart got the best of me, and I ignored Zuko’s warnings. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that someone hated me just _because._ I don’t expect me and her to be best friends, but damnit, you can’t just hate someone to hate. There had to be a reason; I didn’t talk to her but twice since I’ve arrived – _what could I have possibly done to make her hate me this much?_

“Countess Mai-”

Mai stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard my voice. Despite her long sleeves, I could see the way her hands balled up in aggravation as if she was trying to keep her composure. With a sharp turn on her heel, she faced me. Although this time, I could see the way her jaw clenched with infuriation, her eyes glaring nothing but daggers at me. “Listen _mut,_ listen very carefully,” I flinched at her words, _did she seriously just call me a mut?_

“I came here to say thank you because as much as I wish you were dead, I know when to pay my respects. So don’t you dare, for a single moment, think that there are any chances of us being friends.” I couldn’t help but take a deep breath, trying my hardest not to snap back. As my dad always said; _‘two wrongs don’t make a right.’_ But the way Mai looked at me with disgust had me biting my lip to keep my cool.

“Mai, I don’t understand why you hate me so much. I know you and Zuko had a history, but that is between you two, not us. I didn’t do anything to you.” I spoke sensibly. But the last thing I expected was for her to laugh; a bitter, manic laugh that brought chills upon my skin. The way her lips twisted to a wicked smile as she shook her head.

“Did nothing? You said it yourself, you _knew_ about Zuko and me, yet here you are. Leeching off him like a little pest.” She hissed. I frowned, _a pest?_ “I don’t know what Zuko sees in you. You’re _nothing._ You’re not a royal, not a Firebender. Nothing but a sorry story.”

My hands instantly balled into fists as she stomped closer and closer to me. She was taller than me that I knew, but it didn’t matter. _I’m going to tear her to shreds if she didn’t shut her mouth in the next ten seconds. To think that I envied her, forget that._ But Mai wasn’t finished. As if a second wind hit her, she took another step towards me. A menacing smile on her face as she tapped her long boney fingers on her chin; “But I guess I’m not giving you enough credit. To think, that someone as _useless, obnoxious,_ and _pathetic_ as you could whore their way to such a rank. You’re nothing more than a _royal bed warmer_.”

“Jealousy is an ugly colour Mai, even for you.” I scowled.

Mai’s eyes widen for a split moment hearing my stern voice, but she quickly composed herself and grinned mischievously. _Keep calm, don’t let her get under your skin-_ “Aww, so the slut does know how to use her pretty mouth besides sucking.”

_Fuck her._

As if an unknown force overcame, I found my knees slightly bending, my hips tilting as my right hand rose. The rude remarks, the insults, the backhanded comments – I had enough. With whatever strength I could muster, my right arm tensed while my hand balled up into a fist that swung with a purpose; **her face.**

Mai’s eyes widen, clearly not expecting a _‘royal bed warmer’_ to throw a punch; but I guess today is just full of surprises. For someone who was supposedly ‘trained’ in hand-to-hand combat, she sure had slow reflexes. I could feel my top knuckles clash against her boney nose, her eyes widening for a split moment before she cried out in pain. Her eyes teared up in reaction to my punch, as her hand instantly went up to cover her face.

My breathing was laboured as I pulled back, my left hand falling against the wall; trying to steady myself. That punch took all of my damn energy, but fuck was it worth it. The look of pure anguish and disbelief was written all over her face.

I knew I messed up.

I knew I broke every single royal protocol in the book – _again._

But I also knew that the pleasure of seeing my fist in her face was _remarkable._ A once in a lifetime memory that I was going to take to my grave and bask.

“Y-you **punched me**!?” Mai screamed as she held her nose, a few drops of blood trickling down her hand.

“I’m sorry, did a _pathetic, useless, ugly, mut_ hurt you?” I spoke sarcastically; hurling back every single insult she threw at me. Mai huffed, sending me glares of death but I easily brushed them off. I’m dating Zuko, the master of death stares, Mai’s stares were nothing more but a tickle at this point. With a tight grip on her nose, she hollered, “GUARDS!”

My eyes widen in surprise; _she was going to try to get me in trouble._ Right away heavy steps echoed behind me, a few gasps of surprise signalling to me that they saw precisely what I saw. Countess Mai with a bloody nose and my hand still balled up in a fist, “S-she punched me!” Mai shrieked as she pointed a thin finger at me accusatorily. The guards looked at me, confusion on their faces as they stood hesitantly, and I couldn’t blame them. Here you have an Imperial Consort accused of punching the ex-lover of the Fire Lord in the face, and the worst part was, it _did_ happen.

“Imperial Consort Ying Yue…is this true?” A guard spoke cautiously, a hint of disbelief in his voice. _Fuck. Zuko is going to kill me._ “I-I-”

_“Countess Mai started it! Imperial Consort was defending herself!”_

My eyes widen as a voice shouted from behind Mai, and it was then I realized who it was. _The maids from earlier, they saw and heard everything, they’re going to defend me._ Mai hissed as she turned to stare at the group of maids that eagerly ran towards us. But instead of rushing to Mai’s aid, they ran to me, tightly gripping my arms as they helped me stand straight.

“Countess Mai was harassing Imperial Consort Ying Yue – she was insulting her and the Fire Lord.” The maid spoke breathlessly, but I could see the sparks in her eyes as she spoke. They wanted to help me, but more importantly, they wanted to see Mai get in trouble. Personal revenge for them - _seems like Mai wasn’t exactly welcomed at the Kingdom after all._

Mai’s face drained white, “Y-you-” Mai stuttered, so consumed by anger she couldn’t even speak. But the maids held their ground, holding on to me as they glared at Mai.

“Countess Mai, you will be placed under house arrest for insulting Imperial Consort Ying Yue and the Fire Lord.” The guards spoke with ease. The irony – the fact that she tried to get me in trouble, but she was the one getting arrested. Mai’s eyes widen in disbelief as the guards approached her, their large hands tightly gripping her upper arms. _Fuck, as much as I wish to see her get put in her place-_

**“No!”**

Everyone stopped their actions to look at me, even Mai herself. With a deep breath, I stepped forward, pulling away from the support of the maids.

“Mai, you can say whatever you wish to me. You can make me your punching bag. But remember carefully, if I’m going to be your punching bag, I’ll make you _my_ punching bag.”

“I’ll remember this.” With that, Mai hastily shook the guard’s arms off her as if their touch was venom. Mai turned on her heel, her hand still tightly gripping her nose as she dashed off. Her red robes and tight buns disappeared along with the guards, _probably going to their original posts._ I let out a breath; _I can’t believe this just happened._ I found myself leaning against the wall; trying to come to terms with just everything that had happened.

“Imperial Consort Ying Yue…?” I turned quickly, remembering the group of maids were still standing beside me. _Gosh, if they weren’t here who knows what would have happened._ “Ahh, uh, thank you. For defending me…I wouldn’t know what to do.” I spoke. The maids smiled, giving me low bows, “Do you need assistance…?” I smiled but nodded my head no, “I should be fine, but sincerely- thank you all.” The maids grinned to themselves before waving, “Take care Imperial Consort! It was our pleasure.” And with another step, they dashed off.

I let out another heavy breath, my right fist tingling. _I can’t believe I just punched Mai in the face. Zuko is going to kill me, what am I going to say to him? How do I even begin explaining what had happened? I don’t even know what happened!_ I straighten out my hand, wincing a bit at the soreness, but I could only imagine the world of pain Mai was going to be in. I grinned to myself. As horrible as it was, it felt great.

A gentle hand on my lower back caught me off guard, my body turning swiftly to my right. _“Iroh?”_ I gasped. He stood there, his hand still on my lower back while his other hand gently held mine. He wore a warm smile, a smile that highlighted every single happy line on his face. “You did a number on her didn’t you?” Iroh spoke amused. My eyes widen, and I flushed nervously, _he saw. He saw me punch Mai._

“I can explain-”

“Ying Yue?”

“Yes…?”

“Thank you.” My mouth dropped as Iroh laughed, his belly rumbling in joy. “I don’t understand-”

“Do you know why Zuko and Mai never worked out?” Iroh spoke gently while carefully inspecting my hand for any damage. I pouted at Iroh’s question because I didn’t even know why Zuko would go for someone like Mai. Curiosity ate away at me every day, eager to know more about their history, but I knew Zuko was naturally a private person. Someone who would tell me his secrets, but at his pace. I shook my head, “I never asked. It didn’t feel right…” I muttered under my breath.

Iroh smiled, “Too many chefs in a kitchen.” I giggled at Iroh’s idiom, completely taken off guard. It was something my dad used to say whenever mom tried to help him cook. “What does that have to do with Zuko and Mai?”

“A lot. They’re both takers. Leaders. It’s easy for them to want – but hard for them to give.” It was like something in me ticked. _They were too similar – that’s why it never worked out._ Aang was careless while Katara was serious – but together they made a perfect combination. Same with Suki and Sokka – they completed each other, made each other change for the better. But Mai and Zuko…they were so much alike that instead of helping each other – they fed into each other’s flaws.

“Zuko and Mai were in a world of pain, the only stable thing in their lives was each other. It’s easy to mistake friendship for love when you’re vulnerable.” Iroh spoke wisely, and I nodded. I got it now. They were friends. And a part of me felt horrible. Zuko didn’t lose a ‘girlfriend’ - he lost a friend. A best friend who had been with him his whole life. The bitterness from Mai – _she misses him._

“There’s a reason why Zuko loves you-you understand him. But why do you love Zuko?” My eyes widen as I found myself biting my lip, “Zuko doesn’t love me…” I whispered before looking back down at our hands, but Iroh scoffed. “I’ve known him his whole life, and not once have I seen him look at someone like how he looks at you. So hurry up and tell him how you feel, because the Avatar only knows how long it will take him to confess.”

“Iroh…”

“Yes, Ying Yue?”

“…the better question is what is there not to love about Zuko…” Iroh grinned sheepishly, before gently patting my hand with his own, “Let me get you to the infirmary, take a look at your hand. Then we can get our afternoon tea in the gardens.” I smiled and nodded, “Zuko is going to kill me…” I muttered to myself, but Iroh laughed, “Let’s make a deal. I’ll keep this under wraps if you promise me something.” I looked up at Iroh, a curious look on my face which made Iroh laugh more.

“I’ll keep this whole ‘punching Mai in the face thing’ under wraps if you promise me to love my nephew forever.”

“…Deal.”


	21. Chapter ︳19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6400+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Fanaa_ **

_(Hindi/n.) Destruction of the self; “destroyed in love.”_

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

The green sails bobbed up and down with the current, the sounds of chatter and laughter seemingly being carried with the wind into our bedroom. It was quite gloomy, despite all of the ruckus, the first time since I have arrived that the sunlight wasn’t shining through the clouds. The gray sky swirled above, the air smelt dewy, signalling for rain in a few more moments. But despite the dark atmosphere, I bore a curious smile, since for one; I was quite a fan of rain, but also in anticipation.

Lia draped my silk robe over my shoulder’s from behind, startling me slightly, “ _Ah-_ thank you.” I said faintly, my gaze consumed with what I saw from the window. I already knew Lia rolled her eyes as I tried to tie my robe around my waist without looking down – _I can’t see them at all._

“For spirit’s sakes Ying Yue- _here_.” Lia grumbled as she tied the sash around my waist, “I swear if I left you, I would come back to you still standing here with your mouth to the floor in your damn lingerie.”

“Sorry, I’m just curious.” I said with an apologetic smile, but despite her crossed arms, she still bore a smile, “I know; hence the tight leash Fire Lord Zuko keeps on you.”

“I’m not some puppy…” I grumbled under my breath, but Lia just grinned.

“Well, he didn’t say you were a puppy.”

“Then what did he call me?”

Lia opened her mouth slightly, before placing her finger upon her lips, “Puppy sounds nicer. Let’s just go with that.”

“What’s _that_ suppose to mean!?” I huffed as Lia laughed away, rummaging through my wardrobe. “You’re really going to ask me what Fire Lord Zuko thinks about you?” Lia scoffed, picking out potential dresses for me to wear, all of them made from the finest silks and decorated to the spirits. It was my turn to be left speechless; _she had a point._ I just snickered to myself once more before gazing back to the window.

The Earth King and his brother-in-law, who has been nicknamed as _‘the asshole’_ – courtesy of Zuko and Sokka, had arrived. I was eager to meet them, greet them once they finally docked. But Zuko made me promise one thing, and that was to not travel down with him to the docks. In all fairness, I wasn’t too upset at his decision, mainly because as great as I felt, I also knew that I was still a bit too fragile to travel to the pier and back and have enough energy for tonight’s dinner party.

So instead, I found myself helplessly scanning the grounds from my window, in hopes of finding _them._ I could hear Lia groaning to herself as she watched me stand guard at the window, “They just got here not even an hour ago, they could still be making their way up the palace.” Lia spoke logically, and I couldn’t help but smile sadly knowing she had a point. _Gosh, I missed them – their dirty jokes, their loud laughs, even the teasing!_

_“Princess is sleeping with Zuko now?”_

_“Ouu, do you think they’re doing the dirty tango?”_

My eyes widen, their voices loud and clear. _It’s them – and really, ‘dirty tango?’_ I swiftly turned on my heel at the sound of their voices, the bedroom door flung open with a loud bang against the wall, _“OHHH PRINCESS~!”_ they sang in unison. Never did I think I would be as thrilled as I am now to hear my awful nickname – _a first for everything I guess._

My eyes lit up, and I couldn’t stop the enthusiastic gasp that escaped me as I ran forward, “TOPH-SUKI!” I cheered. Right away my arms wrapped around their necks as I pulled them in tightly, Toph groaning in annoyance while Suki just giggled and snuggled back. “I missed you guys so much!” I blubbered happily as I nuzzled my face into their necks; _so much to tell them!_

Toph snickered, but I could feel her pat my back and for a brief second, hug me back. “You look so good, Yue! It seems like Zuko has been taking pretty good care of you for us!” Suki gushed as we pulled away, her hands squeezing my cheeks with admiration. I grinned sheepishly at her compliment, but just as I was about to speak, Suki placed her hand over my mouth. “Before anything - we have a surprise.” My eyes widen, confused, but Toph just knocked on the closed door behind them, “You can come in now.”

My eyebrows furrowed together, Suki letting her hand drop from my face, and the door opened. My heart fluttered, and my eyes teared up seeing who opened the door. Her hair decorated with her signature braids and her crystal blue eyes looking at me with pure happiness. _There’s no way; she is supposed to be back at home – how…_

_“Kima?”_ I whispered.

She smiled brightly, waving shyly, “That’s me. Here to stay.”

I dashed forward, engulfing her in the biggest hug of the century. _It’s Kima; she’s here, oh my gosh she’s here._ Kima laughed, hugging me back just as tightly, “I missed you so much.” I sniffled into her arms as she patted my head, “I know my Lady. You can thank Fire Lord Zuko.”

“What?” I gasped, pulling away with a dumbfounded expression on my face. Kima smiled, wiping away my tears of happiness from my cheeks with her sleeves, _gosh I missed Kima._ I loved Lia, she was terrific, but Kima was _Kima_ – someone no one could replace. “Before you left, Fire Lord Zuko asked if I would be willing to work for him as your maid, alongside Lia.”

“The only catch was that she would have to come with us to the Earth Nation, so she would have enough time to pack and get things sorted since you two lovebirds left in a hurry.” Suki finished, a massive grin on her face as she watched my evident shock. _Zuko did this; he knew how much I adored Kima. She was the first friend I made when the gang took me to the Southern Water Tribe – he knew._

“B-but, the Southern Tribe, that’s your home. What about your family and friends-” Kima shook her head, “You’re my friend, and I’m pretty sure I can start a family wherever I go.”

It was then I noticed Kima gazing over my shoulder, a soft smile on her face. I turned around, seeing she was gazing over at Lia, who bore a soft blush upon her face – _I’m such an idiot. How did I not realize-_ “I guess we both found love huh?” I whispered, and Kima smiled bashfully, “I guess we did. There must be something in the Fire Nation water.” I laughed at Kima, shaking my head, not realizing how much I missed her voice, her touch, her jokes. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but what’s that on your face Yue…” Suki whispered, reaching forward and tracing the long pink scar on my jaw. My eyes widen, _they don’t know. Zuko, Sokka or Aang never told them yet._ Kima frowned as well, poking at my face, inspecting me like a mother who noticed her child got injured. _“Ying Yue tripped! You know how clumsy she is.”_ Lia said with nervous laughter, her hands tightly hugging my shoulders from behind. _Thank goodness for Lia and her quick thinking._

“Ha, you know me,” I said with a bright smile as I played with my fingers. Kima and Suki snickered, oblivious to the white lie Lia said, “My Lady, you really need to be careful.” Kima lectured, “You really did a number on yourself.” I smiled awkwardly, anxiously biting my lip, because, at the corner of my eye, I could see Toph. A frown on her face as she crossed her arms, _Toph knew._ Toph knew we were lying through our teeth, but she didn’t say a word. “I can tell you guys more about it later, just not now…” I said, and Toph nodded, understanding the double meaning in my words.

As much as I wanted to tell them what happened, Lia and I knew it would be foolish. _Right now our concern was with the Earth King and his safety; the last thing we should do is tell them about an incident that was written off as nothing more than a natural accident._ Well, at least that was what Zuko had said to me - an accident. But I couldn’t shake off the uneasiness Zuko had when he said it, as if he didn’t believe his own words. I also couldn’t shake away the fact that I swore I saw someone at the top of the waterfall that day before the rocks came tumbling down – _or maybe it was my mind playing tricks…_

“So you and Zuko are sleeping in the same room now?” Suki said with a raised brow, a giant grin on her face. I blushed realizing her words, suddenly pulling my robe closer to my body, “Uh, yeah. We’re sleeping together – but, uh, not like _that_.” I muttered as Toph and Suki snickered to themselves, “So you’re telling me. That you’re going around dressed like _that_ , sleeping in the same bed, and nothing is going on under the sheets?” Suki spoke, the smirk on her face growing more and more.

“Gosh Suki, not everything revolves around sex!” I stammered, but Kima giggled.

_“Don’t get me started on the damn hickies,”_ Lia muttered under her breath, and right away, the gateway of endless teasing was opened.

“THE **WHAT**?!” Suki shrieked, and for once, Toph looked extremely interested in the conversation. “You’re a bug.” I grumbled towards Lia, but she just grinned, “Payback for all the trouble you put me through.” Kima sighed heavily, covering her face with her hands, “What did I willingly walk myself into?” Kima muttered under her breath. Lia laughed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“Tomorrow, we’re having a girls night. And you, Princess, are spilling all of the damn beans.” Suki spoke with crossed arms. I let out an exhausted sigh, knowing very well what a girl’s night entails; wine, a far then appropriate conversation about sex, and more wine. But deep down – I was looking forward to it, _maybe I could ask them for some advice regarding ‘sexy time’…what’s the worst that could come from that?_

“Well, Imperial Consort Ying Yue, we have exactly one hour to get ready for the dinner party. So let’s get dressed, shall we?” Lia spoke, clapping her hands together. Kima grinned happily, “Can I do her makeup? It’s been such a long time-”

“You do makeup; I do hair, I love playing with her hair – it’s so long.”

I smiled watching them together; they were like two peas in a pot. _Teamwork makes the dream work._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The sound of rain pattering lightly against the roof echoed in the hallway, calming my nerves as I fiddled with my necklace. Everyone was already inside of the grand hall, including the gang. Suki and Toph had to stand post as security with Sokka, while Aang was already inside chatting away - politics. The hallway was empty, as everyone who should be inside, was already inside, minus Zuko and me. I crossed my arms as I stared at the doors to the grand hall, breathing deeply.

It was my first formal party as Imperial Consort - a big step for me, and my heart started beating erratically against my chest just thinking about it. I was beyond nervous, _gosh Yue get it together. It’s one stupid dinner party –_ A warm hand on my lower back caught my attention, instantly my breath hitched hearing his husky voice in my ear, _“You look delicious, how about we skip the dinner, I think I’ve found my meal right here.”_

My cheeks flushed, turning on my heel swiftly. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at Zuko – a mischievous smirk playing along his pink lips as he towered over me.

**Damn.**

_He looks **good.**_

I hadn’t seen him all day, now being the first, and maybe that was a good thing; given that my self-control was being tested to the max. His hair was pulled up into a sharp bun, keeping true to his prime and proper image he worked so hard on creating. Not a single hair out of place - slicked back to perfection. Zuko wore a mahogany coloured robe that clung to his body, a deep V neckline showing off his killer collarbones, and teased at the hidden muscles that were underneath. A sizeable overflowing cardigan that almost touched the floor loosely hung off his broad shoulders, decorated with golden dragons.

Zuko’s fingers danced along my face, his lips just hovering upon mine. His natural scent of firewood was overwhelming; butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I found myself struggling to breathe. _“Hi,”_ I whispered breathlessly, all too consumed with him. It hasn’t even been a full day, but I missed him. _Gosh, I missed him. His touch, his warmth - I love him._

Zuko chuckled lowly, devouring my lips with his own. We stood there without a single hint of concern, enjoying the way our lips danced together, a private dance that only we knew. He hummed pleasantly as I gasped. My eyes fluttered closed, my hands falling on his chest, just basking in his presence, the rush to join the party suddenly gone.

“Hi, love.” He whispered, so low that I could’ve easily mistaken it as a groan. I smiled, pulling away, letting my finger teasingly touch the skin that was exposed. “I think I found my meal as well.” Zuko grinned, his hands trailing up and down my back, pulling me against him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. Faint butterfly kisses was all I could feel, trailing up and down my throat with ease. My knees buckled, but I found myself tightly gripping his front the moment he nibbled my ear, “How about we skip the dinner, and go straight to dessert.” Zuko growled; a hint of desperation in his voice.

I bit my lip, swallowing the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. Never, has Zuko been so upfront like this. So openly needy that it caught me off guard. “Z-Zuko, the Earth King - _Kuei._ ” Zuko hissed, gripping me tightly as he pressed his forehead against mine, “Don’t ever mention another man’s name with me, especially like this.” I rolled my eyes, “He’s married.”

“And you’re naïve to think that would stop a man. You haven’t played politics till you played with the Earth Nation.”

“He cheated?” I gasped.

“Not him, he’s probably the only good soul in the Earth Nation government. But for the rest of the Earth Nation royals…” I frowned, _who would’ve thought, no wonder Zuko was so hesitant to have me come to this party._ “We should get inside Zuko,” I spoke, clearly the only one with politics in mind. Zuko groaned miserably, placing another kiss upon my lips, “Can I change your mind?” he mumbled. I giggled, poking his chest, “Very unlike you mister _Fire lord._ Wanting to skip on your duties like this.” Zuko let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders, “You owe me.” Zuko grumbled, pulling away and linking arms with me.

“I owe you nothing; it’s your job.”

“Way to throw me a bone.”

“Like the damn leash you have on me?” I grumbled.

Zuko smirked, his hand sneaking far past my hip, giving me a playful slap on my ass, “Well if that’s what you’re into, I have no problem tying you up.” 

“Oh fuck you Zuko! You _pervert!”_

“ _Fuck me_ indeed.”

**“ZUKO.“**

"Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable when teased?”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“Congratulations Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue, I wish we could have sailed faster to celebrate such a joyful occasion.”_ Earth King Kuei spoke with a broad smile, his crown bobbing as he bowed down towards us. 

Zuko beamed, taking a sip of his red wine, “Don’t fret, you’ll be the first to receive the wedding invitation.” I blushed at Zuko’s words, although I knew it was nothing more but political and friendly banter, a soundless promise, it still rattled me. _If only Zuko knew how I felt about him, how much I wanted those words to be true._ The Earth King chuckled to himself; his green eyes lit up with delight at the thought of a wedding while his green robes swayed with each chuckle of his. “Maybe you two could get married in the new Nation.” The King spoke casually, but it was then I knew, _let the passive-aggressive decisions begin._

I could feel Zuko’s arm stiffen from underneath me, yet his charming smile never wavered once. His golden eyes twinkling, _he was in his zone._ “It would be quite an idea, something we can ponder about after we sign the papers.”

“Always on top of things Fire Lord Zuko – wouldn’t expect anything less from the Fire Lord himself.” The King spoke, taking a small sip from his goblet. “Although we would have to deal with the rebels.” My eyebrows furrowed together, _the who?_

Zuko sighed frustratingly, an understanding transpiring between them both. _Clearly, these people are a lot more trouble than even I realize if Zuko is getting tense just thinking about them. “The rebels?”_ I blurted. Zuko looked down at me, seemingly forgetting I was even here to begin with. “Ahh, a group of men and women who take pleasure in raiding villages and such.” Spoke the Earth King, shaking his head in regret.

“They’ve taken thousands, from the wealthy and the poor,” Zuko grumbled.

The Earth King shrugged his shoulders in defeat, seemingly as upset as Zuko, “And to think that it is all handled by one man – _Yakone._ ”

It was like a lightbulb in my head went off – _**Yakone.**_ A name so familiar, yet nothing more but a story. _Why was that name so familiar? Why does it seem like I’ve heard it before?_ “Ying Yue?” Zuko whispered in my ear, gently tapping my hand. My eyes widen, head snapping upwards as I realized that I had zoned out, “S-sorry. It’s just that the name, Yakone, it sounds so familiar.”

The Earth King chuckled, “Not surprised; he’s infamous. Killed hundreds without any remorse, rumours say he’s a Bloodbender.” _He’s a what-_ In a snap, my body went rigid. A cold sweat overcame me - my palms felt clammy, the air felt heavy, and I knew my face went white.

_A Bloodbender, that’s impossible…_

“Sorry, I shouldn’t talk about such rumours as if they were the truth.” The Earth King said lightly, seeing the evident fear in my face. I forced a smile, struggling to find my voice, “I-I’m sorry, I’m just a bit parched. Please excuse me while I fetch a drink.” I untangled myself from Zuko’s arm and dashed, pushing through people in desperation.

Despite the large room, I felt trapped. Suddenly people brushing up against me to get by sent my nerves on overdrive. Everything felt too much. My breath shortened as I struggled to stay focus, spots clouding my vision as my head pounded — _a Bloodbender._

_A Bloodbender._

_A Bloodbender._

_How? I-I thought-_

_“What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing all alone this evening?”_

My head snapped to my side, a hand softly grabbing mine. I flinched, not expecting such contact, an unexpected gasp escaping me. A tall man stood before me, long black hair tied back, loosely falling behind his shoulders. He was handsome; his skin sun-kissed. He bore a brilliant smile, his pearly white teeth gleaming towards me as he gently patted my hand, “Sorry to startle you; your beauty captured me.” His voice was low, yet it had a smoothness to it, not rough or husky like Zuko’s.

“O-oh, no, sorry. I was in my own little world.” I stuttered, taken off guard by his presence. _Wait, did he just call me beautiful?_ A blush erupted on my cheeks, _Zuko was the first man to say I was beautiful._ It felt weird having another man compliment me, _oh well - just shut up and accept it I guess_. The mysterious man chuckled, seemingly interested at me getting flustered. Gosh, his eyes are so green - “My name is Kayto and yours?”

“Uh, Imperial Consort Ying Yue Jiang,” I said quickly, realizing that he still held my hand in his. His eyes widen in surprise, _“Imperial Consort?”_ He repeated a hint of disbelief in his voice. I smiled and nodded, “Please take this as a compliment, but aren’t you a bit too young to be a consort? You’re so young, to think that some old man is going to bewed you.”

My eyes widen realizing why he had said that - and to be fair; he was right to some degree. Such a title was given to older women or men, people later in their lives ready to get married and have kids within the next year or so. I laughed at the way Kayto’s face seemed pale at the thought of me marrying an old man, “I promise you; he isn’t old.” I said with a giggle. The idea of Zuko with grey hair and a small old age belly brought a smile to my face; _I would love to get old with Zuko – retired and snuggling all day and night. I wonder if he will still be as grumpy as now?_

Kayto laughed; a sense of relief on his face, “Still, it’s a shame to know that you’re taken. You seem lovely.” I awkwardly looked at my feet, not used to such compliments. _Is this what flirting is?_ “Ahh-uh, thank you.” I stammered out, biting my lip. Kayto chuckled, watching me fail miserably to get out this situation, but just as quick, Kayto’s eyes narrowed. Before I could realize, his soft hand was outstretched and gently traced my lower jaw, “He may be young, but he doesn’t take care of you.” He muttered, tracing the scar.

I frowned, “It’s an old wound-”

“I’m not a fool to injuries. It’s pink, soft, _fresh._ How could a man let such a flower like you get hurt?” He huffed. I opened my mouth to speak, but once again, I was at a lost of words. _Did he just call me a flower? I like flowers - for fucks sakes Yue focus, this man is flirting with you! Leave!_ “If you were mine I wouldn’t let a single thing touch you.” He muttered, his hand gently falling from my face and brushing my hair back. I froze, “It was my fault, I was careless-”

“I would love to meet the man whom you’re destined to wed. I have a feeling I could do much better.”

“That wouldn’t be necessary-”

_**“It’s me.”** _

I could feel hot hands place themselves on my hips, pulling me into his chest with a thud that knocked the air out of me. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Zuko’s face, a sense of relief overcoming me - _he saved me._ But my gladness quickly disappeared. Zuko looked furious. His eyes narrowed, lips pressed thin, as the vein down his neck popped out in irritation. I could see the way he clenched his jaw, his golden eyes flickering in fury. _He’s mad, oh no- is he angry at me?_

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Kayto said quickly, bowing slightly.

Zuko’s grip on my waist was tight, so tight that I could feel his fingers digging into my skin, _I’m going to have bruises at this rate_ \- “Long time no see, Kayto.” Zuko hissed, not bothering to sound happy at all. Kayto grinned, seemingly noticing the hatred in Zuko’s voice, “Aahh, Fire Lord Zuko, do you know Kayto? I just bumped into him, and we were just talking-” I awkwardly stammered out, but stopped when Zuko looked down at me, a mocking smile on his face, “Do you know who this man is?” Zuko snarled.

“Uh, his name is Kayto…” I meekly spoke. Zuko smiled once again, but the smile on his face was far from genuine. It was so forced that it killed me to see, let alone have it directed towards me. He leaned into my ear, whispering so only I could hear, “He’s the Earth King’s brother-in-law.” For the second time this evening, I could feel my stomach in my throat. He was _‘the asshole’_ that Zuko and Sokka talked about. _Just my luck, the only man to speak to me during this whole party and it has to be him?_

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds be, and Imperial Consort Ying Yue-” I turned to face Kayto, forcing a smile on my face as I looked at him, “My offer is still on the table. I’ll never let a beauty such as yourself get defaced with a _scar.”_

In an instant, I turned around, gripping Zuko’s gown in my hands, trying my best to prevent Zuko from lunging towards him. Kayto snickered as he walked away, laughing as he walked away unhurt as I struggled to keep Zuko in my grasp. Zuko was fuming right underneath my hands, breath heavy as he snarled. “Zuko! Relax; I didn’t know that was him!” I whispered harshly, trying hard not to attract a crowd.

At the sound of my voice, Zuko looked down at me, pure disgust on his face, “Nice to know how you feel about scars. I guess I was just some pity case for you.” Zuko spat. My eyes widen, feeling Zuko back away from my touch - as if my grasp was venom, “ _W-what?_ Why would you think that?” I whispered, my voice cracking as Zuko stepped back, “Wouldn’t want a scar or else you’ll turn ugly. I get it; I heard it my whole fucking life. And to think, that you were the first person in my life to look past my scar - fuck am I stupid.”

_“Z-Zuko…”_ I whimpered, losing my voice as he swiftly turned on his heel and left me. My cry out to him just blended in with the rest of the chatter amongst us. My mouth felt dry, and my voice went as I watched his figure get smaller and smaller the faster he walked away. My eyes teared up as I clenched my fists - _not now._

Today was supposed to be magical, the first party Zuko and I attended to as a couple. But instead of happiness, I was standing with hundreds of people – _alone._ Zuko was nowhere in sight, probably just acting normal, being the amazing actor he was. _Zuko was angry with me - he hated me._ My chest felt like it was tightening as every breath hurt, a struggle. _“Hey, Yue - you okay?"_

I looked behind, Aang’s brows pinched together as he reached forward, but I pulled away. "He hates me…” I whispered. Aang’s eyes widen, “W-what are you talking-”

“Aang…I love Zuko, and he-he…hates me.”

“You love Zuko?” Aang blurted, his eyes frantically bouncing around the room, looking for answers. “Yue, what happened?” Aang spoke sternly, pushing his glass of water to some waiter as he moved towards me. But I shook my head, pulling away once again, “I-I need to go. I’m fine - stay at the party. You have-you have things to do." 

"Yue **wait!** " 

I pushed my way through the crowds, leaving the party as I dashed to our bedroom. _I can’t be there; I can’t._

The guard’s eyes widen seeing me and how flustered I appeared. I hastily pushed them aside, not bothering to greet them - too busy trying my hardest not to let my tears fall. I slammed the bedroom door shut; my shoulders slumped as I struggled to breathe.

I just stood there, in the middle of the bedroom for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. So much had happened, so much and I didn’t know what to think. I could feel my legs weaken from underneath, my body tingling as I shook. Each step to the bed hurt, my eyes glazing over as Zuko’s words ran through my mind on repeat. A giant lump in my chest, a pressure that was just building and building the more I tried to breathe, to think.

Something soft in my hands caught my attention, only then noticing that I had unknowingly grabbed the teddy bear Zuko gave me. The brown fur still warm from the nightly snuggles – _Zuko’s warmth._ My lip quivered.

_Take a deep breath Yue; everything is going to be –_ I cried.

My knees curled up to my chest as I stuffed my face into the teddy, the poor creature soaking up all of my tears. “W-why doesn’t Zuko understand that I love him?” I cried, almost wishing that the bear would answer back. But instead, the teddy bear looked back at me expressionless. I held the teddy closer to my chest, my makeup running down my face as I crashed against the pillow.

My body trembled as I cried, my throat sore and nose red.

_I love him._

_Every single thing about him._

_I didn’t care that he had a scar, that didn’t make me love him any less. With or without that scar, I loved Zuko._ I shut my eyes as I wiped my nose with the sleeves of my dress, not caring at all that I was probably ruining the finest of silks. I looked at the bear, foolishly speaking to it as if it understood me, “I love him. But all I do is hurt him over and over again.” The teddy’s soulless black beaded eyes stared at me, my reflection shining back.

My hair was a mess, my cheeks stained, and I choked up once again, “I love- I love Zuko. Why didn’t I tell him right then and there? That I think he’s perfect?” I shut my eyes. I could hear the water hitting the window with a vengeance. The distant sound of thunder rumbling, the spirits way of saying they were upset about _something._

A pathetic whimper left my lips, exhaustion consuming me, _I love you – why can’t you understand that?_


	22. Chapter ︳20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6400+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Kairos_ **

_(Greek/n.) the right, critical, or opportune moment._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

The rain pattered against the glass-like stones, the distant rumbles of thunder carried throughout the kingdom; not a single voice could be heard. It was the first time the kingdom felt so - _dead._

I groaned silently to myself, my body curled, and my eyes struggling to open. No mirror was needed to know how puffy my face was as I snuggled into the blanket; the teddy bear squished against my chest. Despite the brisk air against my face, my body was warm, the closest feeling of comfort I’ve felt since last night. The silky fabric of my dress grazed my legs as I stretched – I sighed. _Kima and Lia tucked me in. I didn’t even change out of my clothing. Gosh. I probably look like a mess…_

But despite being tucked into accustomed blankets and the warmth that enveloped my body, a sense unfamiliarity still lurked in the air. I frowned and let my face drop against the pillow - I didn’t need to look over my shoulder to know Zuko wasn’t in bed with me. Another painful jab and I found myself breathing deeply. It was ironic – here I was, in a kingdom filled with hundreds of people, my friends and family, but I never felt as alone as I did now.

_I need to get up, take a bath, and try to look somewhat alive._

I tossed the covers to the side, only then noticing there were extra blankets on top – but I dismissed it; _I must have been shivering so much that Kima and Lia felt the need to heat them._ My dress was wrinkled, and as I stood upwards, my legs tingled. I left in such a rush; I didn’t get a chance to eat dinner, my stomach rumbling embarrassingly loud. But I couldn’t stop my eyes from wandering to the neatly made side of the bed – Zuko’s side.

It was empty, no sign that he came to bed last night, he hates me. He has to hate me. My fists tightened just thinking about it – Kayto **knew** what he was saying. He knew exactly what buttons to push, what would trigger Zuko, and damnit. If only I had known who he was – how was I supposed to know that Kayto was _‘the asshole’?_ _Why did Kayto hate Zuko so much, and vice verse?_ I huffed just thinking about it - Zuko saw _everything_ , even the way Kayto touched my cheek.

With a jolt, I peeled my eyes away from Zuko’s side of the bed. _Shit. I forgot – Aang. That poor soul must be so confused – worried about what happened last night after I left like that._

I briskly grabbed my robe from the end of the bed as I strode across the room to the bathroom. The white marble floor was cold underneath my feet, and I scowled. I always loved it when Zuko woke up and used the bathroom before me; he unknowingly warmed up the marble floors with the heat he poured out. But evidently, it’s either been hours since he woke up and left or… _or he just never came back to the bedroom to start with…gosh don’t make that true._

My eyes aligned with the mirror, and bewilderment took over me. My makeup was completely wiped off, leaving me barefaced - red and swollen. Kima and Lia really did clean me up last night. My body ached, and for the first time in my whole life, I could feel how off my chi was. Not even after the incident did I feel as disgusting and weak as I did now. A hot bath is what I need, then I can think. _Think of what to say, what to do._ I turned to start the tub, but swore under my breath, “You gotta be kidding me.”

While I was able to twist the knobs to let the water fill the tub, the water was freezing. _Of course, the water was cold - why would they heat the water? It’s the Fire Nation – either everyone heats their water, or they don’t take hot baths because it’s already so hot outside!_ I let my hand dangle into the tub, wincing – _there’s no way I can wash up in this, I’ll turn into a popsicle at this rate!_

_“My Lady, what are you doing?”_ In a flash I stood up and turned, the bathroom door slightly open as Lia and Kima peeked in. Their arms crossed, and their eyes narrowed as they studied my figure, “ _Woah,_ no offence Ying Yue, but you look like shit.” Lia blurted. Kima’s eyes widen as she nudged Lia’s stomach.

I smiled, a smile that failed to reach my eyes as a sigh of defeat escaped me - running my hands through my tangled hair. “Worse than last night?” I muttered under my breath as I infuriatingly stopped the water from running. Kima grimaced, “What happened…?” she questioned as she walked towards me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What _did_ happen? _It happened so fast; I don’t even know what the actual issue was._

Lia’s eyes narrowed as she walked forward with Kima, but unlike Kima who was ready to baby me, Lia looked prepared to fight, “Does Fire Lord Zuko have anything to do with this?” I looked up at her and shrugged, “It’s difficult to explain-”

“I don’t care who the hell Zuko is; I’m gonna kill him.” Lia hissed furiously as she stripped herself of her apron. My eyes widen, Lia was **pissed** , _she didn’t refer to Zuko by his full title!_ Her face was inflamed as she threw her apron onto the floor, “Lia!” Kima scowled as she gripped her elbows, “Relax, we don’t even-”

“I don’t need to know what happened. My – no, _our_ responsibility is to make sure Imperial Consort Ying Yue is happy – and she isn’t! And if slapping that dummy up the head is what it takes, I’ll do it.” Lia groused, Kima sighed, picking up the crimpled apron Lia threw on the floor. And for once, a small laugh escaped me. Lia and Kima looked at me as I smiled softly – _gosh I wish I had the backbone of Lia and the patience of Kima._

“Thank you, Lia and Kima, for cleaning me up last night. I probably looked awful.” I huffed as I leaned against the tub, still filled to the brim with cold water. But Lia and Kima titled their heads to the side and looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and… _more confusion?_ “I’m sorry, my Lady, what do you mean?” Kima spoke as she looked back at Lia and me. My brows furrowed, “Last night, you guys tucked me, brought extra blankets, and even cleaned my face.”

Lia crossed her arms, “That wasn’t us.”

_“What?”_ My body went rigid, the puzzle pieces starting to line up with one another. _If that wasn’t them…_ for the first time, a sense of relief washed over me, and a hint of bliss. _Zuko – he did come, he took care of me. That warmth, it was him._

“Ying Yue?” Lia spoke as she waved her hands frantically, trying to catch my attention. _I need to talk to him – gosh, he really is a stubborn man._ “I’m sorry for bothering you guys, but can you help me wash up? I need to leave.” I spoke as I started peeling off the layers from my dress, Kima and Lia continued looking at each other, “I’m sorry, what is going on?” Lia huffed, and Kima held her head puzzled.

“I need to tell Zuko the truth.” I blurted.

“What truth?”

“How I feel about him.”

Kima and Lia looked at each, Kima smiled while Lia frowned – seemingly speaking to each other without saying a word. “I guess we better get you into that bath then,” Kima spoke brightly as she waltzed over to me, helping me slip out of the lingerie I wore. Lia still bore a frown, her arms crossed as she watched, _“Come on-_ help me.” Kima spoke as she helped me strip out of the final piece of clothing.

Lia huffed, “I will; on one condition.” This time I looked up, and I could see a playful smirk playing along her lips, “What is it?”

“That I can still hit Fire Lord Zuko across the head for being an idiot.” I couldn’t help but giggle at her request. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So, you grant me permission?”

“If he tries to stop you – tell him I gave you an order.”

“Alright, let’s get you all cleaned up Imperial Consort – you got places to be, and a man to snatch.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“You see, while some may think Pai Sho is all about chance, I believe it’s a game of strategy,”_ Iroh spoke as he placed the rounded tiles upon the grid. But everything he said went right over my head, my fingers dancing along my lap as I anxiously bit my lip. _Where could Zuko be?_ I frowned just thinking about it – I couldn’t find him _anywhere._

It was like he disappeared into thin air.

I checked the meeting rooms, his study, even the indoor training rooms but nothing. _Maybe I have to just ask Sokka or Aang…_ yet the thought of asking them brought another wave of anxiety through me. I didn’t want to ask – Aang already knew something was wrong; the last thing I wanted to do was add more people into the mix. Especially when I could fix this, fix us. The thought of us ending made my gut drop – _no. I won’t let us end because of that stupid guy Kayto. I can fix this; I can make Zuko happy again._

“Ying Yue?”

My head snapped up, hearing Iroh’s soft voice, bearing him a smile, “S-sorry, can you repeat the rules?” I asked. Iroh chuckled, reaching for his cup of Jasmine tea. “I didn’t begin explaining them yet.” I flushed, embarrassed that it was evident I wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. With a final sip, he placed his cup down on the wooden table, his hands resting on top of his belly. “Now. I think we both know you don’t want to learn how to play Pai Sho. So what do you wish to know, does it have something to do with Zuko?”

I shamefully looked down at my lap; _I totally got caught._ Although I was definitely interested in learning the classic game of Pai Sho, it was after all a favourite pastime that Zuko and Iroh shared; I came here for help. Wisdom from Iroh to help me with the man who stole my heart and is causing an internal battle within me. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to take advantage of you…” I muttered under my breath, but Iroh just scoffed.

“I was waiting for you; I could tell something was wrong the moment I saw Zuko huffing like a bull this morning. That boy is going to get wrinkles faster than me if he doesn’t see you soon.”

“That’s the problem…I think…I don’t think he _wants_ to see me anymore.” Iroh’s eyes widen, almost choking on his tea as he sat up straight, “You’re wrong.” Iroh spoke sternly, shaking his head as he leaned across the table we sat at, “That man is the definition of-”

_“Stubborn?”_ We said in unison. Iroh laughed, and I couldn’t help but giggle – both having a mutual understanding of how frustrating Zuko could be.

“You really are the definition of water.” Iroh mused, taking another sip of his tea. I titled my head to the side, puckering as I tried to understand, “You’re emotional – something that Zuko struggles with deeply. Zuko is a lot more sensitive than people recognize. He has so many emotions, _feelings_ , conflicting and swirling about like the flames he harbours. And for the longest time, he found peace, dealt with his past, moved on. But you-” Iroh titled his cup of tea towards me, nudging his chin to emphasize the _‘you’_ part.

“You dear, are something my poor nephew has never dealt with before. And it’s both exhilarating and petrifying. You have the power to soothe Zuko’s flames just like how he has the control of boiling you up – but together, you form a perfect harmony – a dance that only so many have tried to do. And when perfected; it’s a combo people desire to experience and watch with envy.”

With a swift motion, my head fell against the table, and I snivelled, hearing Iroh’s words just tore my heart into a million pieces. Words I needed so desperately to hear yet made the overwhelming sense of guilt eat away at me. “Iroh…” I whined, “I love Zuko.” Iroh chuckled once again, his ceramic cup hitting the table. A gentle clap caught my attention as I looked upwards, “He’s outside training.” My eyes widen, a gasp escaping my lips.

“ **Is he nuts!?** It’s _pouring_ outside, he could get sick or-” _What an idiot this Zuko was! It’s thundering, lightning, the whole nine yards and he is outside training?_ I stood up, pushing myself away from the table that we lounged at the library, the entire time Iroh beaming madly, “I’m sorry, I need to get Zuko before he gets sick or hurt.” I muttered as I grabbed the thin scarf hanging on my chair and fiddled around with it over my shoulders.

“Thank you.”

I stopped my fussing, looking up at Iroh with confusion.

“I always worry about Zuko – he’s not just a nephew to me, but a son. And now that he has you I know…I know he’s going to be okay, that I’m no longer needed – and it’s okay.” It was a look of sadness. Even though his smile reached his eyes, the way his eyes glossed over hinted at a combination of comfort, relief, but sorrow. “Iroh…” I muttered, _he was old. I knew that, but the way he was speaking,_ “Don’t talk like that, you’re young. And for Zuko’s sakes and my sanity, we need you, the both of us.”

Iroh chuckled before taking another sip of his tea, humming softly to the patters of the falling rain, “Death is never the end. It’s only the start of a new chapter.”

“A chapter without us.”

“But a new chapter, nevertheless.”

Iroh set down his tea once again, “A story for another day, Ying Yue – don’t you have a stubborn Fire Lord to comfort?” I smiled and nodded, but before turning on my heel, I found myself pouring some more tea for Iroh. The giant look of appreciation on Iroh’s face as the tea trickled into his cup, “I promised to love him forever.”

“I know,” Iroh whispered, his voice faint. “You made that promise to yourself long before I asked, I just made you realize.”

“Thank you, for everything,” I said once more, before turning on my heel and pushing the library doors wide. A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes scanned the windows, the rain was pounding, the glass screaming against the harsh droplets of water. _Zuko – what are you doing outside?_ I scowled, my hands tightening to fists as I grabbed the fabric of my dress and ran through the hallways. Maids and guards watched me frantically – but I dashed too fast for them to stop me. _I swear if Zuko gets sick, ughhhh – the thought of dealing with an ill AND grumpy Zuko – let the spirits pray for me._

“Imperial Consort – the weather is horrendous, please-”

“I’ll be fine – _Waterbender~!_ ” I shouted back to the guards as I pushed by them and bumped against the large wooden doors. Right away, the water slapped against my body; my dress sticking to me like a second layer of skin. I hissed under my breath; it was _freezing_ outside, haze forming as I huffed. I knew where the training grounds were; they weren’t too far away but this rain. It was absolutely atrocious.

The rain hit the ground, springing up slightly, and while I was secretly a lover of rain – even _this_ was a bit much. But I kept on trekking through, not bumping into a single soul along the way. No one in the right mind would walk in this weather, let alone be outside. _But Zuko, gosh - I would walk to the edge of the world for that stubborn man. What am I even going to say?_ My walking slowed down; realization hit me. _What makes me think he even wants to see me? He could just push me away – ignore my existence till the day he dies._

_But if what if he lets me talk - what am I even going to say? Do I just blurt out my feelings? Or do I ignore what happened and not mention about last night?_ I huffed, my emotions attacking me at so many angles as the possibilities of how this could end up made me dizzy. _The first thing I’m going to do is drag that man back inside before he gets sick and then-_ The sound thunder rumbling in the skies ripped my attention back in front of me, catching sight of the random bursts of light.

My body froze, _fire._

The flames erupted from his hands furiously, not meticulous or thoughtful like how I’ve seen before. I could see the frustration written in his face despite the distance and fog that sat between us. The way his damp hair stuck to his face with every twist and turn, the way his chest heaved agonizingly with every heavy breath. Zuko was in pain – so much pain.

My arms fell to my side; I knew exactly what to do – _nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

Without a second thought, I walked to the bench that lined the training fields, the wood soggy from the moisture as I sat. It was right then, and there I decided. I wasn’t going to force him to go back into the palace to dry up. I wasn’t going to speak to him or try to talk until he made a move. I wasn’t going to do anything – except watch him take out every single bit of frustration inside him.

I watched the way Zuko punched the air.

The way he kicked the rain.

The way his flames crackled and hissed against the water.

His flames were erratic. Aimlessly being thrown and cutting through the rain with such ease. Zuko’s flames were scorching, so much so that I could feel a vague warmth from where I silently sat, _his warmth._ The warmth that I grew to crave, the warmth that I wanted to feel next to me for the rest of my damn pitiful life.

Bright yellows and reds reflected off the ground with every burst, Zuko’s flames stretching well beyond the norm, not trying at all to control the span nor the temperature of them. And for a split moment, I swore, I saw hints of blue mix in with his flames. The air around us continued to mist, as the water cried and boiled mid-air the moment it touched his fire. Zuko grunted underneath his breath as he spun on his heel, another burst erupted from his hands.

It was breathtaking.

It was beyond imaginable how beautiful fire was – and despite the destructive tendencies people labelled fire as they were wrong – _oh so wrong._ People think water is the element of emotion, but I beg to differ. With every flame Zuko threw, I seemed to understand more about him and the conflicting emotions that coursed through his veins. Frustration, confusion, and pain. The broader and less controlled the flames – the wilder the feelings in him were. They weren’t precise nor constraint – Zuko let the fire run rampant. Silence spoke louder than words, and Zuko right now was going on a tangent.

This was the first time I ever saw Zuko so ruffled, unrelenting, letting his emotions get the better of him. His guard was down, and despite wearing nothing more than wore-out pants, he seemed utterly naked in my eyes - stripped to the rawest of emotions.

Zuko’s feet stomped onto the dirt underneath him, his back towards me. But I knew that he knew, that I was here – watching him this whole time. His shoulders were slumped in defeat as his back rose with every worn-out breath. Steam floating upwards as he panted profoundly, his face looking down at the ground underneath him - as if it was the most impressive dirt he has ever seen. He was burning; the raindrops searing as they touched his skin.

_“Zuko.”_

My voice sounded foreign, seemingly winded as it travelled in the air. A shaky breath escaped him, before turning on his heel and facing me. The first time I got a good look at his face. Eyes bloodshot, face strained as his thoughts consumed him. He didn’t utter a word, just stumbled towards me — every step my heart beat faster, wanting him to say _something, anything,_ at this point.

My head tilted upwards, trying to get a good look at him, he was covered in a mixture of sweat and rain. And just like that, he dropped. His knees hit the ground, his head fell on my lap, and he sighed into my thighs. His warm breath against my wet dress and cold legs felt terrific, only noticing then that I was shivering like a leaf.

Without a second thought, my hands fell upon his head, running my fingers through his wet hair, tangling between my fingers. He groaned, his face buried in my lap, seemingly enjoying the coldness that consumed my body – but I accepted it because he was the warmth I so desperately needed. “Zuko…” I whimpered once again. Zuko’s head rose, looking at me with an expression of frustration. His amber coloured eyes looked dead as I struggled to look for that twinkle.

“Do you know…how much it hurts, thinking that you may find me as something _disgusting?_ Something to _pity over_ because of my scar? A scar that is so fucking obvious to the world, and a daily reminder of what I can become – what type of man _I can become_ because it’s in my blood – being a _monster?_ ” He spoke, his voice brittle.

_His father – he feared that he’d one day become like his father._

I knew that his past, specifically his family, was a sore spot, and although Iroh knew Zuko had in some ways closed that chapter in his life – clearly last night arose new emotions. “Zuko…” I croaked, my hands untangling themselves from his damp hair to his face. It was bold, but I didn’t care. I let my hand trace along his scar – skin rough, constricted, but more importantly, red. A deep, blistering, red.

This scar affected him in so many ways. Sokka told me in secret how the burn has affected Zuko’s vision, the skin so tight it was hard for him to focus at times – yet he suffered mutely. I saw the creams and oils he often put on in the morning discretely, thinking I was too busy getting ready for the day to notice. Creams to stop the dryness that came with the forever damaged skin. But while I saw all the physical pains that went with that scar, I didn’t realize the emotional damage it afflicted upon him.

“I’m sorry…” I sobbed, failing to notice that it was not the wetness from the rain that ran down my cheeks, but my tears. _Zuko was in so much pain, and I never realized how much._ Zuko shook his head, pressing his warm hands against mine, letting me touch his scar without hesitance, “It’s not your fault, I should’ve never snapped at you like that. You didn’t know-”

“No, Zuko, I’m sorry that you’re in pain. I wish I could take it away; I wish I could bare it for you. I just want you to be _happy.”_

_“But I am happy._ Fuck, I’ve never been happier in my whole life till now. You alone managed to consume me; I couldn’t get rid of you without killing myself along the way.” Zuko let his head fall once again on my lap, my hands tracing his features as his eyes closed, a sigh escaping him. “When I snapped at you, I knew I fucked up. And despite being the one to hurt you, I’m the one running to you for comfort.” I smiled, coddling his head into my arms. Without a second thought, my lips grazed his scar, pecking him sympathetically, “I was never mad at you – I thought I hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me, love,” Zuko pledged under his breath, sighing blissfully at my butterfly kisses, and I smiled. A sincere joyful smile as I hugged him even tighter to my chest. “And I think you’re perfect - scar or no scar, you’re incredible – don’t you ever forget that.” His arms wrapped around my legs, as we stayed like that. A pregnant pause as the sound of rain hitting the ground and the rumbles of thunder above us. But somehow, the rain didn’t seem as lonely.

The grey skies were suddenly comforting, and I found myself giggling in absolute ecstasy. “I’m sorry for letting Kayto touch my face, he caught me off guard, I didn’t mean to make you jealous.” Zuko huffed, suddenly sitting upright as he scowled, “I wasn’t _jealous_.” He spat, trying a bit _too hard_ to seem poised. Suddenly a smug smile found its way to my lips, my fingers poking at Zuko’s puffed out chest, like how a peacock does to impress his mate. “Oh? _Enlighten me,_ what was that about then?” I mused.

A faint pink blush tinted his cheeks, scoffing to himself as his burning hands ran up my legs, “…I was being… _territoral.”_ I giggled. A loud, endless fit of giggles escaped me as I pecked Zuko’s forehead with admiration, “ _Ahh,_ thank you for clarifying. I thought the mighty Fire Lord was jealous for a moment.”

Zuko grinned, chuckling to himself, “Glad we cleared that up, but love…your shaking. You’re going to get sick.” The way Zuko’s hands ran up and down my legs made me groan in pleasure, the sudden warmth bringing comfort back into my bones; I was freezing, frozen to the core. Zuko grimaced, seemingly realizing how cold I was, “Let’s get inside. You’re a fool for coming out here without an umbrella or jacket.” Zuko nagged, pulling away and starting to get up from his knees. “Wait, I can just-” I didn’t think twice, and for the first time, I bent.

Willingly and happily.

My hand rose, swaying side to side, letting the rain that poured above us build up and slowly begin to freeze. A thin crystallized layer of ice covered us, a perfect curved circle as I built the handle downwards to my hand. Zuko looked up in amazement, “You’re bending…,” he whispered. _“Hmm?”_ I perked up, not realizing the gratitude of his statement until I grasped the make-shift umbrella in my hand.

The water that poured didn’t touch our skin, the ice-umbrella providing us with a temporary shelter. But the smile on Zuko’s face, it was enormous. So big, he looked like the cat that got the cream, “You did it.” He blurted, looking up at my ice-umbrella with wonder, “Y-you bent. Fuck, you don’t realize how beautiful you look when you bend.” _He was right; I did it._ It was because of him – just being with Zuko made me feel safe, comfortable, confident. _It was because of him…it was because of him…_

_**“I love you.”**_

My cheeks flushed red, realizing what I had just blurted. Zuko’s face dropped, his body stiff as his head shot towards me, “What did you say?” He exclaimed. Zuko’s eyes were beyond blown out, his jaw almost hitting the ground. Regret seeped through my veins as I studied Zuko’s face. It was like I told him I was actually the Avatar or something – **damnit.** _I messed up. Gosh, it was too late, I said it, and there’s no going back now._

“I-I-Zuko. I know, you don’t feel the same way, and I know I’m annoying. I’m needy, I-I always want hugs and cuddles, and I know I drive you up the wall, but I love you. I love you so-so much.” I cried. I was embarrassed, my emotions got the better of me, and as a result, I blurted something so foolishly premature after we finally reconciled.

But nothing would have prepared me for how quick Zuko moved. His hands gripping my face with such a force, my body pulled forward, and without a breath to spare, his lips slammed against mine. The beautiful umbrella that caused the whole situation slipped through my fingers, crashing like glass against the floor, the rain dropping against our skin. But I wasn’t given a single second to mourn.

Zuko’s lips moved furiously, devouring my own as if starved. I mewled, his hands dancing along my skin and into my hair, gripping me so tightly as if I was going to evaporate. _“Say it again,”_ Zuko grunted breathlessly into my mouth.

_“I love you,”_ I choked, trying to breathe, uselessly grabbing onto him — anything to steady myself. My face coloured seeing the way Zuko moaned, his golden eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he fell into my neck, _“Ugh, fuck. Again.”_

_“I love you.”_ I moaned out, his lips dancing along my neck, sloppy wet needy kisses trailing. Too quick to leave a mark but yet long enough that I could feel his heavy breath against my skin. Goosebumps forming along my skin, _“Again.”_ he groaned.

_“I love you.”_

_“Again.”_

_“I love you.”_

_**“Again.”**_

_“Zuko-”_ I gasped. He was panting. I could hear his short rapid breaths in my ear– heavy and anxious. “Do you know _how long_ I’ve imagined-imagined you saying those cursed three words. How many nights I’ve dreamt?” He pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine. His face was flushed like mine; lips parted as he struggled to breath, let alone speak. “I love you.” He laughed as if he just blurted the biggest secret in the world - as if all the stress he bore was suddenly relieved. Zuko’s eyes twinkled, and he chuckled with merit - as if he was the luckiest and happiest man in the world.

_He loves me._

_He loves…_

_Me._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close as I enthusiastically rubbed my nose against his — _the feelings._ My stomach was fluttering, and I couldn’t even think straight. “I love you, babe, so much. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I love you too…” I whispered, words I never thought I would ever get to say.


	23. Chapter ︳21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5400  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Coup d'etat_ **

_(French/n.) A sudden decisive exercise of power in politics._

* * *

_**~ Azula ~** _

“You never told me your brother was sleeping with a _fine ass bitch_ like _that_ – the last time I checked, he was with that _grump_.” Kayto hummed as he flicked his long delicate fingers upwards, a smirk painting his face as he lazily lounged against the wall of the mountainside. The sun was shining radiantly and cast shadows amongst Kayto’s figure, highlighting the faint brown undertones in his black hair. “Did you see the ass on her? And those red pouty lips, _mhmm_ \- the things I would do to that little flower. Just bend her over and-”

_“Watch your tongue, boy.”_ Yakone hissed. The first words he spoke since we’ve met up. I couldn’t help, but grin, entertained at the hostility Yakone showed towards Kayto. It was fascinating how stingy Yakone has become of Zuzu’s girlfriend since he found out that she is his deceased sister’s daughter. Maybe for once in his damn life – he was starting to form a heart.

Kayto’s eyes widen, taken off guard from the growl that erupted deep in Yakone’s chest, but in a flash, he beamed, “Ahh, you already claimed her? You do know – _‘sharing is caring’_ Yakone. I wouldn’t mind sharing a beauty like her.” Kayto chuckled, pushing back his long locks, but Yakone scoffed.

“That’s my niece; you’re so eager to fuck.”

Kayto’s body tensed, no longer leaning against the mountainside as he stood up straight, “No offence Yakone – but she’s far too stunning to have any relation to such a brut like yourself.”

“He’s saying the truth you fool,” I mumbled out, my arms crossed. Kayto frowned, stepping forward, “And when were you going to tell me this? Kind of important information, wouldn’t you think?” I smiled innocently as Yakone crossed his arms and leaned against the rocks, “You have one job boy – make sure your idiot of a brother-in-law doesn’t sign those papers. If they build that damn new Nation, I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Kayto sighed heavily, not taking Yakone’s threat at all serious, and dramatically patted his head, “I don’t see why it matters. Let them build the damn Nation – it means more money and goods to steal.”

“You’re an idiot.” Yakone grumbled, but Kayto just snickered, “And why so? There’s really isn’t much reason _not_ to let them play builders.”

“Do you know what’ll happen if they build that Nation?” Yakone hissed irritably. The way the vein in his head pulsed with impatience as his hands fisted into a tight ball, he was annoyed at the nobleman, and I couldn’t help but watch them entertained. Keeping to the sideline as they argued between each other.

“You think it’ll be easy to loot? If that Nation is built we’ll be going against not one, but a united force of _all_ the damn Nations. The closer these Nations work together, the harder it is on us.” Yakone growled as he stepped forward, “We need to make sure the Nations don’t work together. Make them fight one another. Ozai was right about one thing – this world is about survival. I’ll kill and destroy anything to make sure I come out on top, and the best way to do that is from the underbelly, but I wouldn’t mind killing that bastard Zuko along the way. **I want him dead**.”

Kayto frowned, his hand tightly gripping the front of his shirt as he watched Yakone, _wise man to be afraid of Yakone._ Yakone was a tyrant – and while I may not show it or ever voice it, even I know my place with him. “You’re a savage Yakone.” Kayto scowled, before turning on his heel, “I’m leaving, I got a meeting with your _favourite man_ – Zuko.”

“Don’t let your King sign those papers and try not to be such a horn dog, _or else_ ,” Yakone warned, waving his fingers tauntingly, showing how easy it would be for him to bend us against our will with a flick of his wrist. Kayto simply shrugged, “I get it. Azula-”

I nodded my head, watching the way Kayto grinned wickedly, “Any message you want me to relay to your dear brother?” He mused. I laughed, pushing my hair back as I pointed my chin upwards, “Don’t worry. I plan on visiting him. Some brother-sister bonding time, it’s important, after all.” Kayto snickered before leaving. His green robes blended in with the shrubbery around us as if he was taking a pleasant morning stroll.

I shifted my weight as I gazed at the back of Yakone. He was crouched, looking over the ridge, seemingly interested in watching the rays of the sun twirling along the trees - the water from the two-day rainfall was glistening under the sun. It was odd, how such a cold-hearted being ostensibly enjoyed the view of nature – _who would’ve thought he was a nature lover…_

“You want to kill my brother, hmm?” I spoke. Yakone didn’t flinch a bit, still crouched over as he gazed beyond the horizon. “And you wish to kill my niece.” He spoke flatly. I frowned as I kicked the dirt underneath my feet, walking over to him, “Nothing personal, she just happens to be the wick I need to destroy my brother.”

Yakone scoffed, before straightening out and turning to face me, “And your brother is the target of my plan. It seems like we’ve gotten ourselves in a bit of a stalemate, huh?” I scoffed - the irony. We both seek the same things – yet the outcome we desired was entirely different.

Yakone wanted Zuko dead while I wanted him alive.

I wanted Ying Yue dead, while he seeks to protect her – the last living relative of his.

I let my hand gently wander down his chest as I hummed to myself, “…It would seem so… _stalemate_.”

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

“And then the next thing you know Suki is completely covered in mud!” Toph shouted, tears in my eyes as we laughed hysterically down the halls. Suki flushed in embarrassment as she swung her arms around as if she could somehow deflect the humiliation from her, “GOSH. IT WAS ONE TIME.” Suki cried out frustratingly. I grinned as I bumped my hip against hers, “Not fun being teased, huh?” I snickered.

Suki rolled her eyes, linking her arms with me as we giggled loudly amongst ourselves. Today was girls night since I cancelled last minute the other day. The whole _‘confessing my feelings to Zuko’_ was a lot, and today, I felt comfortable enough to tell the girls the details. And it was also a chance to ask for some more… _personal_ and _intimate_ advice involving me, Zuko, and hopefully, the bedroom. _Gosh, since when did I crave physical intimacy like this?_

Toph laughed as she stomped forward, “Well, let’s go to the wine cellar and grab some bottles to bring to the spa.”

“I didn’t know Zuko offered some wine for us; I have to thank him later,” I spoke with a smile. But Suki snorted, “Uhh, I wouldn’t mention it…since he didn’t _really_ offer…more like we know where he hides the good stuff, and we’re going to _borrow_ some for tonight.” My eyes widen as I looked at Toph and Suki, “We can’t steal wine from the kingdom!” I screeched. Toph shrugged, “I don’t think it’s stealing…we’re bringing back the bottles…”

_“Empty?”_ I argued. 

“Hey, at least we returned most of it, right?”

I mentally facepalmed, _I swear these two drink far more than acceptable._ “We just had lunch, isn’t it a bit early to get drunk?” Suki grinned madly, “It’s never to early to drink. Let’s go, Princess; we got some bottles to drink and some gossip to share~!” I couldn’t help but giggle once again, snuggling up into her arm as we skipped along the kingdom. But a broad set of doors and people standing in front caught my attention. “Hey…isn’t that…”

“They’re already done the meeting?” Suki questioned. Toph stopped walking, “Seems so, I can feel them all leaving the room.” I scanned about, seeing our boys standing in front, yet the looks on their faces seemed far from happy. Aang and Sokka looked defeated, their shoulders’ slumped as they muttered to themselves, noticeably exasperated. But my eyes trailed behind them, Zuko standing with his arms crossed as he listened to whatever they hushed about.

Although his face remained neutral, I knew better. His clenched jaw and pursed lips; Zuko was pissed. “Let’s go see…” I muttered as we slowly strolled towards them. I knew the boys were having trouble. Zuko came back to bed last night, seemingly as frustrated as he was now. Apparently, the Earth King refused to accept the construction of the new Nation, and that was before they even discussed the funding. _Don’t tell me the King refused to sign the papers once again…that would be another day wasted._

Aang spotted us, his face brightening up, but more importantly, he seemed relieved to see me. “Yue is everything between you and – _you know,_ okay?” Aang whispered as he walked over to me and enveloped me in an embrace, “It’s perfect, tell you about it later?” I whispered back, Aang nodded, “Good, I had a feeling. Zuko’s been smiling all morning – it’s scary.” I snorted as Aang moved along, walking over to greet Suki and Toph.

Sokka, in an instant, ruffled my hair, “Hey Princess. You guys drunk yet?” I blushed sheepishly as I slapped his chest, _of course, he has to ruin my hair._

“Come on – girls night doesn’t always involve getting drunk.”

“ _Pft,_ tell me _one_ girls night where one of you haven’t gotten completely plastered.” I opened my mouth to argue but to be fair; he had a point. With a huff, I danced away from Sokka, not bothering to hide the fact that I was searching for one man in particular. As my eyes gazed about, they finally fell upon the real reason why I came here.

_“Zuko…”_

I waltzed towards him, my hands delicately falling upon Zuko’s chest, feeling the silk underneath my fingertips. The way his amber coloured eyes shinnied and his shoulders relax sent a smile on my face, his hands cupping my own, “Love…” Zuko muttered as he softly kissed my forehead.

“Rough meeting?”

“He won’t sign the fucking papers.” Zuko spat under his breath, making sure that the Earth Nation advisors who were standing outside with us didn’t overhear. I sighed, Zuko seemed stressed, I could feel it in his touch. “What’s stopping him?”

Zuko huffed painstakingly loud, “That fucking asshole – _Kayto._ The Earth King seems pleased with the idea, and every time we think we sealed the deal, that asshole whispers into the King’s ear like a little devil on his shoulder. I swear, I’m gonna kill him myself.”

I sighed, letting my hand gently caress Zuko’s face, trying to soothe him. This was beyond worrying – Zuko needed the Earth King to sign those documents. Sure, Zuko could just build the Nation without his acceptance, but we all knew that would be another thorn between the two Nations. “I’m sorry; I want to help-”

“No. You stay out of this – I don’t trust that asshole one bit, something about it feels… _strange.”_

“But Zuko-”

“I said _**no**_ love, be a good girl and listen,” Zuko demanded, cupping my chin tightly and forcing me to look at him. His soft lips barely brushed against mine as I pouted defeatedly, my cheeks glowing at his tone, _I’m such a sucker for this man._

There was just something about his overbearing presence that had me yearning for more, and based on the way Zuko’s hand mischievously trailed along my back, he knew just as well. Every faint touch of his seemed to etch itself into my skin, my body craving _more_. Without much thought, my fingers found it’s way down Zuko’s broad chest, feeling the way it rose with every breath and the muscles that lurked underneath his robes. “Don’t tease babe; I’m not exactly feeling patient today.” Zuko groaned with bated breath.

“Maybe that’s the point…” I kittenishly muttered back. Zuko licked his lips slowly, eyes narrowed, as his hand trailed along my lower back, _“Babe-”_ Zuko warned, but I could hear the hint of neediness lingering as he spoke between bitten lips. _Gosh, how much I want him to **touch me** , do **something** - **anything.**_

_“This is outrageous! How about I talk with the King?”_ Suki groaned loudly. I jumped.

So caught up with Zuko, I idiotically forgot that the gang was here, right beside us. “The Kyoshi warriors have served him many times; he’ll probably hear me out.” Suki continued.

Zuko grinned, watching the way I flushed realizing how out right needy I was being, letting lust take over for a split moment. His grasp loosened, and I found myself turning on my heel and letting my body rest against his. _I hope no one noticed-_

“Look at you – I haven’t done a single thing, and you’re all hot and bothered.” Zuko teased lowly into my ear. I didn’t think twice as I anxiously crossed my arms and puffed up, “S-shut up.” I muttered harshly, listening to the gang speak amongst themselves, although nothing stuck with me.

I could hear Zuko chuckle in my ear, the way his chest hummed in enjoyment as his arms snaked around my waist. Every gesture of his had me quivering – no matter how innocent his gesture was. _What’s wrong with me?_ But I snorted to myself; I knew _exactly_ what was wrong with me – I had an agonizing craving for a particular man named Zuko. And every day was just another tease of what _could_ happen. Of what I _could_ experience – and it seems like I’m reaching my breaking point. _Oh, the irony_ \- I was supposedly the patient one, the one with the best self-control in the relationship. _Ha, self-control my ass._

“That’s not the problem; it’s his brother-in-law,” Sokka moaned, seemingly in response to whatever Suki had said earlier. Aang huffed exasperatingly as he crossed his arms, “I don’t get why Kayto hates the thought of a United Nation – it’s the least we could do to prevent another pointless war – no offence Zuko.” I could feel Zuko shrug from behind me, “None taken.”

Suki sighed, “Sorry guys, I don’t know what I can do to help. The whole voyage here, I was rooting for you.”

“We could get Princess to just flirt with Kayto; he seemed to like you.” Toph blurted without a care in the world.

Within seconds my eyes widen, and I could literally _hear_ and _feel_ Zuko revolt in disgust, “Over my fucking body she will.” Zuko hissed furiously. Toph shrugged her shoulders, “Whatever, from the party, it seemed like he had the hots for her. Let the Princess strut her stuff.”

Toph knew, and I found a cold sweat start, _gosh_. While I loved Toph’s abilities to Earthbend, sometimes it proved intrusive – _could she feel Zuko and me fighting that night? Wait…can she tell that I’m all bothered because of Zuko right now?_ I could feel my cheeks get all rosy once again as I twiddled with my fingers, _I swear she knows more than she lets up._

“I prefer to build the Nation and cause another pointless war than to let him place a single hand on her.” Zuko huffed possessively, the grip around my waist tighten. His fingers dug into my dress, pulling me so close to his chest I could feel Zuko’s heartbeat on my back, “I’m not telling her to sleep with the guy, I’m saying flirt. Some sweet talk, you know- _play politics_.” I groaned as I pulled at Zuko’s hands, “You’re hurting me~!” I whined from underneath his grasp, “S-sorry love.” Zuko grumbled shyly as he loosened up his grip. _I’m not jealous he says – pft._

_“Speaking of the devil…”_ Suki whispered harshly, facing us with wide eyes.

I would be lying if I said Kayto wasn’t anything but handsome – because he was just that. He could effortlessly be the poster model for the Earth Nation with his glowing tanned skin and emerald eyes. If one didn’t know better, they would easily swoon over him. Kayto had such a way with words, flirting - but no amount of good looks or charming smiles could hide the appalling personality that lurked underneath. He was a playboy, that much I could figure out. The way he coolly flirted with the maids, he could make any woman, or man for that matter, weak in the knees.

A low growl erupted from Zuko’s chest from spotting Kayto waltz out of the room, a flirtatious smile painting his face as his eyes briefly lined up with mine. “Oh, relax, will you – what are you, a lion?” I grumbled while trying to smile back at Kayto politely – _it’s all politics after all._ I could hear Zuko click his tongue against his teeth and snarl into my ear, “Do I _look_ like a fucking _kitten_ to you?”

“Well if I do recall, _you were_ the one letting me play with your hair all morning.” I smugly retorted. Toph snorted, “She got you there your highness.”

“If you wanna play like that, don’t forget that lions _pounce_ on their prey – _devours them whole._ ” I gasped and keenly bit my lip feeling Zuko’s teeth against my ear. The jolt of pleasure that ran up my spine caught me off guard, _I can’t believe he’s seriously doing this right now- “Z-Zuko-”_ I gasped, and I could feel the growing smirk on his lips, “How about I show you how well I can _eat you up_.”

“Zu-Zuko. N-not now…” I tried my hardest to whimper out, my hands tightly holding his, fighting back the moan that desperately wanted to bubble out.

“Funny, you seemed quite eager just a few moments ago, babe.”

“I-It’s girls night.” I blubbered, his teasing nibbles along my neck, coaxing me into wanting to forget about girls night altogether and spend the rest of the day with Zuko. But as the words slipped out of my mouth, within a flash, Zuko pulled away – _did I say something wrong?_

“I swear I’ll lock you all up in jail if you steal wine from the fucking cellar again.” Zuko snickered, doing a complete 180. My eyes widen, and I could feel my wrist being pulled, Suki tugged me away from Zuko, “Sorry, what was that? _Take as many bottles as we want?_ Awe, you’re the best!” Suki giggled.

Within a flash, Toph sprinted away with Suki hauling me along. I looked over my shoulder, Zuko bearing the biggest grin of his face as we dashed. But I could feel my heart flutter realizing what he mouthed to me as I dashed down the corridors, _‘I love you.’_

I giggled, _time for some sweet-sweet revenge for all of that damn teasing._

_“LOVE YOU TOO, ZUZU~!”_ I shouted.

Zuko’s cheeks flushed red as Sokka and Aang looked at him with bug eyes. Despite the growing distance, I could hear all the commotion Aang and Sokka were causing, “You said it - You finally told her?!”

“You love my innocent little sister!?” Sokka shouted.

I knew Zuko was going to kick my ass tonight when we went to bed, but seeing the way he blushed was totally worth it – _I really do love you._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

“We have six bottles – isn’t that just a _tiny_ bit, overboard?” I questioned timidly as I watched Suki and Toph carry them tightly to their chests. The grins on their faces told me otherwise, “ _Overboard?_ Oh please, wait till you come to the Earth Nation – then we’ll show you a mighty fine time.” Toph snickered. I gulped loudly as I pushed two bottles of wine against my chest, suddenly the thought of visiting them in the Earth Nation seems both enthralling and damaging to my liver.

Maids and guards observed us with faces of delight, watching us carry these bottles of alcohol to the spa area. The sunlight seeped through the windows, a nice change from the terrible rain storms we have gotten over the past days. _It would be nice if Zuko and I could go for a nighttime stroll…or maybe go to the hot springs together – to relax…_

“What the- _ **what happened?**_ ” Toph shouted.

Suki and I stopped dead in our tracks, hearing the absolute terror in Toph’s voice. We sharply turned around to look over at Toph, her mouth almost hit the floor as she clenched at the bottles so tightly, her fingers were turning white, “W-what are you-”

“The Waterfall. I-It’s _gone_. What happened?”

_Damnit._

Toph’s brows were furrowed together as her feet were firmly planted on the ground, I turned my head to the side, and sure enough – we were right in front of the gardens. “Does this have something to do with your scar - why you lied about it the other day?” Toph groused. Suki turned to face me, her eyes wide, “ _What?_ Why would you lie about a scar- the waterfall, why didn’t you or Zuko-”

“We didn’t want to worry you guys. Zuko did an investigation, and it was just an accident.”

“ _An accident?_ Bullshit. I’m an Earthbender Yue – I can tell you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying.” I huffed anxiously, and for the first time, I spoke my true feelings revolving that fateful day. “I’m telling you the truth - what I know…but…I don’t believe what Zuko told me. He didn’t seem so sure about it himself. I would’ve annoyed him, but I was too hurt to bother and-”

“ _Too hurt?_ What in the world happened!?” Shrieked Suki. I opened my mouth and closed it, _great - this was not how I expected girls night to go._ “Does Sokka and Aang know? They have to know, why didn’t you guys say something-” Suki cried, I pouted as I anxiously bit my lip. _Why did I have to be the person to tell them? Ughhh – my damn luck!_

“Let me explain, from the start,” I muttered. Without realizing, I found myself guiding them towards the wreckage.

Zuko didn’t bother tidying up the zone, merely bordering it off from the gardens. It’s not like he had time to fix it, between my party and the Earth King’s arrival, this was the least of his worries. It was eerie, despite the sun beaming radiantly and the blooming flowers surrounding us, seeing the waterfall in nothing but piles of stone with some flowing water felt wrong. _Just days ago Kiyi and I were feeding the turtle ducks together, just moments ago I was under those piles of rocks trying to save innocent children._

“Were any of the kids hurt?” Suki questioned, a giant frown on her face as she gazed aimlessly at the debris. The look of pure shock in her eyes as she observed the destruction, I couldn’t blame her one bit. It looked terrible, just a giant pile of mess. I shook my head as I anxiously gripped the bottles tighter to my chest, “N-no but Zuko did an investigation, and the guards said it was nothing more than-”

_“A natural erosion of the rocks – leading to a landslide.”_ Toph finished.

Suki and I sharply turned to her. The whole time Toph was silent, not one snarky or sarcastic remark escaped her. Letting the bottles lay on the grass, she hunched over, her hands firmly placed against the ground. Her fingers dug into the ground, concentrating intensely as if she was _feeling_ or _searching_ for something. “That’s what they wanted to make it seem like – an accident.”

“What do you mean by _them_ , Toph.” Suki interrogated. I could feel my gut drop; _she can’t possibly be hinting at what I think she is._ “It wasn’t an accident. Someone tried to hurt, or worse, kill you, Yue. Or you were at least a target. It would make the most sense.”

“ **Toph.** That’s a _big accusation_ you’re saying.” Suki spoke - her tone low, trying to be cautious. It was terrifying to see Suki sober and Toph speaking calmly. _Kill me? Please be a foolish joke._ “I-I, don’t understand.” I whimpered, looking at the rocks, _was it true? Did I actually see someone that day at the top of the waterfall? Was it really a person and not just a figure of my imagination. Oh my gosh-_

“I can feel it; they built tiny pockets of space in the foundation of the waterfall. Whoever did this, they hired some Earthbenders – skilled ones at that. Anyone could stand at the top of the falls, and with a little kick, cause it to all come crumbling down, destroying almost all evidence with it…” Toph muttered, before standing up straight and wiping her dirty hands against her shirt. “Who else knew?” Toph asked.

“Knew what?” I gasped out. My chest felt tight as if I couldn’t get in enough air into my lungs.

“About you guys feeding the turtle ducks at the waterfall.”

“N-no one. It was an idea Kiyi told me, and I asked Zuko if it was okay, and he said sure, and Lia put the food down for us during my ceremony.” Toph hissed as she stomped her feet against the dirt, “No. That’s not right. Someone else would’ve had to know. Yue, this was an inside job. Someone in the kingdom is a rat.” I took another deep breath, gazing at the rocks. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I tried to let their assumptions sink in.

_This was insane._

_This can’t be true; I knew a few people were upset by the rumours that I was a Waterbender, but to think they would kill me over it? That’s crazy._ “But why. Why target Yue? It hasn’t even been a full month since she’s been living here- the people love her! Did you forget about the articles petitioning for Zuko to marry Yue soon?” Suki argued.

“I don’t know… we’re missing _something._ But _what…_ ” Toph muttered to herself as she moved her feet against the ground. “We need to tell Zuko. We need to increase security-”

“No.” Toph sternly spoke. Suki frowned, “Why not? There may be a killer on the loose, and clearly they have no moral boundaries if they’re willing to kill children.”

“If we tighten security, then they know that we know. We need to act natural. Resume our day as if we discovered nothing. We’ll tell Zuko, but that’s it. From now on, we keep a lookout for anything out of the norm.”

“And the Earth King?” Suki pestered. Toph shrugged, “He’s fine. This is a personal attack. Whoever planned this seems most interested in our Princess…”

“Hey… you okay?” Suki spoke softly, turning to me. It was then I realized I hadn’t uttered a word. I felt cold, my hands shaking. _Someone wanted to kill me – how the hell am I supposed to react to that?_ But I found myself going back to one single thought over and over again - _if they were willing to hurt Kiyi or Zuko to get to me…does that mean…_

“Toph. Be honest with me.” I spoke quietly.

Toph frowned, waiting for my question, “Am I a danger to Zuko? If I stay, will Zuko get hurt because of me?” I could see Suki look at Toph, worry painting her face, anticipating for the answer. With a giant sigh, Toph crossed her arms, “Zuko is smart and skillful – you’ll be stupid to underestimate him. He’s a king for a reason, and from now on, I advise you stick to him.”

“But is there a chance that he’ll get hurt.” I pressed on. Toph huffed once more as she impatiently tapped her foot, “It doesn’t matter whether or not he may or may not get hurt. Because whether or not he’s willing to risk his life for you isn’t something you can decide for him, it’s his choice – his life. Would you be willing to risk your life for him?”

“Of course-”

“Then you answered your damn question. You guys love each other, right? That’s what you screamed out to him before we left - right?” I huffed, my fingers digging into the labels wrapped around these bottles, “Yeah…I-I love him.”

“And the moment you screamed that his heart went bonkers. So stop asking stupid questions, that man is crazy about you. We’ll talk to him about this _‘murder on the loose’_ stuff tomorrow; we have a girls night to celebrate.”

“You really think we can wait to talk with the boys till tomorrow…?” Suki asked, anxiously looking back and forth between what was left of the waterfall and us. Toph just sighed, leaning over to grab the bottles that she laid on the ground, “We survived this long haven’t we? If whoever really wanted to do something, they would’ve done it already. Clearly, they’re waiting for something, so let’s act natural and just go on with our day. It’d be more obvious if we made a fuss about it.”

Suki sighed, taking in a deep breath before letting her shoulders relax. And just like that, a huge smile painted her face, “Let’s go have some fun.” It was my turn to pout as I sullenly huffed to myself, trying hard to breathe and not let my emotions run rampant. “You expect girls night to resume like normal? As if there isn’t someone trying to kill or hurt me?” I hissed out furiously.

Toph shrugged, walking over to me, and it was then I noticed, one of the bottles was uncorked. “Nope, that’s why we start drinking **now**. Take a swing Princess, because today is going to be our last before _murder-mystery-game-night_ starts.” I let out a shaky breath; _this is absolutely insane._ But despite my survival instincts screaming at me to run to Zuko now and hide for my dear life, I found myself dropping my bottles and grabbing Toph’s.

One giant bitter tasting swing and a silent curse, I pushed the bottle back to Toph, “Let’s have a girls night.” I hiccupped, feeling a faint burn run down my throat after chugging a good bit down, certainly not how wine is intended to be drunken may I add. But before Toph could put the cork back into the bottle, Suki quickly reached over, and took a giant swing of her own, “I really needed that.” Suki sighed, and Toph snickered, also stealing a massive swing.

Toph lazily wiped her mouth with her sleeve, before light-heartedly swinging the bottle side to side, “See, one bottle down, five more to go. Easy stuff.”

“Toph…” I mumbled, “What’s up, Princess?”

“…six bottles doesn’t seem like enough.” Suki and Toph laughed, wrapping a free arm around my waist, squishing me in between them. “You’re safe with us. Zuko will throw a temper tantrum should anything happen to you.”

“Thanks, guys…” 

“That’s what sisters are for.” Suki gushed, and surprisingly enough, Toph grunted in agreeance, “Now let’s start talking about why you and Zuko haven’t done the damn deed yet. What are you guys waiting for? Are you trying to be the next ‘Katara and Aang’ and wait for years?”

Toph groaned loudly, “Don’t get me started; you don’t even want to know what these two nasties were doing earlier.” I blushed furiously while Suki gasped, “This is it! Operation _‘get Princess laid’_ is officially in the works!”

I sighed.

_I should’ve left with Zuko when I had the chance._


	24. Chapter ︳22 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The version you are reading is explicit (aka: smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 9800+  
> Warning: Thigh riding, dirty talk (lots of it), over-stimulation, forced orgasm, dom/sub undertones, and pretty much Zuko and Yue being fucking cute and nasty at the same time.  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Aeipathy_ **

_(English/n.) An all-consuming, enduring passion._

* * *

_The version you are reading is **explicit** (aka: smut)._

_  
If you’re someone who enjoys the story but wishes to skip the nastiness, feel free to go to the Authors Notes and find the Quotev or Wattpad link, both clean alternatives of nsfw chapters that I post on Tumblr/Ao3._

_._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

Kiyi’s giggles were contagious. Her high pitch laughter danced with the sweet aroma of fresh baked cookies; it proved impossible not to smile and sniff the air. My hands were firmly gripping her waist, making sure she didn’t steal a cookie as she leaned over the counter and stuffed her cute little nose into the scorching hot baking sheet. “Button be careful, you’re gonna burn yourself!” I huffed out exhaustedly as I watched Kiyi slyly move her hand up the counter and trailed along the edge of the baking sheet.

“But they look so yummy~!” Kiyi whined as she crossed her arms with a little pout on her lips. I giggled and squeezed her cheek; _she was adorable_. “You can eat them after we bring them to Uncle Iroh, it’s not a ‘cookie surprise’ if there aren’t any cookies to bring to him.”

“I know, but Zuzu always brags about how good your cookies are- I want a taste.” I blushed, hearing Kiyi huff in annoyance as she turned to face me. “Zuko talks about my baking?”

Kiyi grinned widely as she pointed at my face, “Why do you always turn red when I mention Zuzu? You must really like him, _ouu - do you love him~?”_

I rolled my eyes, gently flicking her forehead and sidestepping to lift the tray with a pair of mittens. “And what do you know about love button? Does someone here have a crush on someone?” I grinned watching the way Kiyi’s cheeks brighten, the first time I ever saw her blush so obviously.

“N-no way, that’s _gross_.” Kiyi stuttered, but judging from the lack of eye contact, I knew I was getting somewhere. “Who is it? Do I know the lucky person?”

Kiyi bit her lip as she looked everyone but me, moving side to side in her spot. I knew it was only a matter of time before she would crack. _One-Two-Three-_ “OKAY FINE, I’LL TELL YOU.” Kiyi blurted, I laughed, _children – they’re hilarious._

“Alright, tell me button,” I said with a smile, carefully moving the cookies into a platter. “But you can’t tell Zuzu. He’ll kill me. He said I’m not allowed to have a boyfriend till I’m one thousand and a hundred and three years old.” I snorted, _why am I not surprised?_

“Don’t worry; I won’t say a word.”

“It’s Tom-Tom…” she muttered softly. My eyes lit up, _that shy boy_ – but more importantly, _Mai’s little brother._

“Are you mad? Are you going to tell Zuzu?” Kiyi spoke quickly, her voice wild, and it was then I noticed I froze up just thinking about Mai. I smiled fast, shaking my head, and continuing what I was doing, “Not at all button! How about we pack a few cookies and you can give them to him. I think that’ll make Tom-Tom really happy.”

Kiyi’s eyes brighten up instantly, “Are you doing the same for Zuzu?”

“I think Zuzu will kill both of us if we didn’t save some cookies for him - here - try one,” I grabbed a cookie with a napkin and passed it towards her. Kiyi’s eyes lit up, eagerly reaching forward as she took a bite. It was like I gave her the world and tenfold. The way she squealed with joy, “These are amazing!” Stuffing the rest into her mouth.

_**“There you are – what are you doing!?”**_

My eyes widen, and Kiyi spun on her heel to face the kitchen entrance. Lia’s face was red, panting heavily as she gripped her wrinkled apron with fists, “Fire Lord Zuko is going to kill you, Ying Yue! Do you know what time it is?” My face paled, hastily looking at the clock hanging in the kitchen. _Shit – I’m late. Like, REALLY late._

I grimaced as I looked back at the platter of cookies and Lia, “ _Uh-_ okay. Give me a few minutes; I’ll go to his study in a bit-”

“ _In a bit?_ He’s on his way here – now, to kill you!” Lia heaved, “I advise you think fast because he’s not in a good mood, and I’m not staying here to feel his wrath.” With that, she bolted out the kitchen, not giving me a second to say a word. _Not in a good mood? Oh no, that only means…_

“Why is Zuzu mad at you?” Kiyi asked, curiosity written all over her face.

It was stupid, utterly stupid, but I also understood…to a certain degree. Ever since Toph and Suki told the boys about a possible _‘killer’_ on the loose, Zuko has not only been uptight but borderline cantankerous. He agreed in not tightening security, similar to Toph’s logic but that also came at a cost. The cost being that Zuko no longer had a tight leash on me – but gladly opted to have me glued to his damn hip.

I placed the last cookie on the platter for Iroh, before looking down at Kiyi with a pout. “…Because I was supposed to be at his office right now…and I may have forgotten…”

_“At least she knows why I’m mad, and although welcomed, a batch of cookies isn’t going to be enough to get my forgiveness love.”_

My head snapped to the entrance, only to see Zuko leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The way he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor, and the small huff that escaped his lips, I knew Zuko was annoyed. I shyly smiled, batting my eyelashes innocently towards him as an amused chuckle escaped him. He was dressed to impress, sticking to those tight-fitting scarlet robes which served as a tease since I knew what lurked underneath.

And although I knew now was not the time to be checking him out, I couldn’t help it. He was tempting, the only sweet delicious snack I wanted as I watched the way he rolled up his sleeves, unknowingly flexing his muscles and causing a slight itch to rise from deep within me. I blushed, he was simply divine, and suddenly Suki’s and Toph’s discussion revolving my love life during girls night came rushing back.

_‘Just hurry up and do it – it’s obvious you want a taste, so what’s stopping you?’_ Good question; what _was_ stopping me – it wasn’t like my dreams weren’t already tainted because of him.

But maybe that was just it; I knew the moment I got a taste of him, I wouldn’t know when to stop – _no._

I wouldn’t _want_ to stop.

Zuko deliberately licked his lips, taking his sweet time waltzing over towards me. He already knew, the way his amber eyes looked down at me, knowing that with a flick of his wrist I was all his. My hands anxiously gripped the counter, realizing how I desperately leaned over it as my knees felt like nothing but putty under his gaze. I would never admit it, never in a million years, but Zuko angry was nothing short of sexy. _The way his chest puffed and his jaw clenched-_

_“Zuzu~!”_ chimed Kiyi.

My eyes widen, _I completely forgot she was even here, what in the world is going on with me lately?_ Zuko smiled, gently patting her head but not once did his eyes leave mine, teasing me. “Yue was teaching me how to bake cookies.” Kiyi cheered, and Zuko grinned, “Oh really – isn’t that just _sweet._ ” He hummed, leaning over the counter at which I desperately clung onto. Kiyi nodded enthusiastically, utterly innocent to the rising tension in the room – _ignorance truly is bliss._

“We’re going to give them to Uncle Iroh.” Zuko swiftly turned to Kiyi, reaching over to grab the small platter I had set aside that had a little baggy with Tom-Tom’s cookies on top. Kiyi caught the plate from him, a funny sight given how petite she was. “Can you do me a big favour, Kiyi?” Zuko said with a smile. In a flash, Kiyi nodded.

“You see, I have to talk with Yue for a bit, so do you think you could give Iroh those cookies yourself? It would mean a lot.”

“I can go by myself! Is that okay, Yue?” Kiyi shined, moving her head to the side to look at me. I smiled at her, nodding. I didn’t trust my voice at all. “I’ll tell Uncle Iroh it’s from the both of us! Thanks, Yue, and Zuzu-”

“Yes, Kiyi?”

“Don’t be mad at Yue, she just forgot.” Zuko smiled, but I knew better. That was a menacing smile, a smile that meant the worst was yet to come, “Oh, don’t worry. She’ll be _just fine_ , right love?” I eagerly nodded my head once again, knowing the deadly threat that lurked under such sweet laced words. Kiyi flashed us her brilliant smile, before dashing out of the kitchen.

And then there were two.

Zuko slowly rose, rubbing his neck as a heavy sigh left his lips. I could feel my heart beating profoundly, unsure of what to expect from Zuko. He seemed different today, and I found myself anticipating his next move. He was a man of surprises, you never knew if you were going to get sweetheart Zuko or dominating Zuko – either one I would accept in a heartbeat. His long slender fingers drummed tauntingly against the marble counter, his golden eyes twinkling before he droned, “ _Oh_ , you’re in _trouble,_ babe.”

A large pout formed on my lips as I twirled my hair between my fingers – _oh gosh, his voice,_ “I-I forgot, I didn’t _not_ go on purpose!” I whined. But Zuko snorted, a hand resting on my waist and pulling me close to him in one single movement. I gasped, falling into his chest with a soft thud, “No love, you knew the rules. Every day, you’re to be in my office after my meetings.”

I puffed, hearing his low husky voice above me, “I seriously forgot, I promised Kiyi – _I wasn’t going to break a pinky promise._ ” I cheekily spoke.

I could tell Zuko tried to resist the urge to smile, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, “Oh no, not a _pinky promise_ over your damn safety. How foolish of me.” I giggled at the way he dramatically sighed and shook his head, “Don’t be too hard on yourself; it’s easy to forget the importance of a pinky promise.” Zuko rolled his eyes, letting his head fall into my neck as his hands caressed my back, another exhalation escaping him.

My arms snaked around his waist, cradling into him, he was mentally exhausted – I could tell. The way his limbs went lax in my cuddle, he would never admit it to me, but I could tell he was itching to rest. I let his body lean against mine, enjoying his scent and the way his soft hair fell against me. Zuko often opted for putting his hair in a tight top bun, but I loved it when he let his hair down, letting it cascade. It made him look softer, cuddly, and I snuggled my face into his hair. _Handsome._

“How was the meeting…did he sign the papers?” I mumbled into his locks, anxious to hear the answer. Zuko pulled back, a forced smile on his face as he ran his hands through his hair. “Sixth day is the charm – right?”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

_He didn’t sign the papers - again._ Zuko rustled under his breath. Leaning against the counter and gripping onto the edges with annoyance. “I swear, if not even Aang can convince him, the fucking Avatar – we really are in a tough situation.”

“Maybe…maybe we’re not approaching this right.” Zuko looked at me, head tilted as he gazed at me with intent. I let my body rest against his leaning figure, my arms around his neck, “We know the Earth King wants to sign, but it’s Kayto that’s preventing him, right?”

“What are you trying to get at babe?” Zuko grumbled, a frown on his face as he looked at me with hesitance. I grimaced, my fingers twirling his long raven hair in circles. The thought alone made me uncomfortable _…but what Toph had said the other day…_

“We need to focus on Kayto – convince him.”

“Out of the fucking question.” Zuko fumed, not taking a second to think about what I had said. But I stood my ground, “We don’t have much choice, do we? He likes me, let me talk to him, for a few minutes-”

“You treading on thin ice babe, choose your next words wisely.” Zuko jeered, his hands digging into my hips. I huffed, no longer playing with his locks as I crossed my arms, “You don’t have much choice Zuko. I can help, and if you stop being a grump, and let me in, we could finish this quickly.”

“Oh, so do you want to rule the Fire Nation while you’re at it?” This time I frowned, hearing the sarcasm in Zuko’s voice, “Now _you’re the one_ treading on thin ice.”

Right away Zuko let out a sigh, eyes softening as he rubbed his head, “Sorry love… Between this and the damn snitch in the kingdom, I’m gonna snap.”

Without a second thought, I cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. _The stress lines across his forehead, his tense shoulders, if only I could help him relax, if only-_ and suddenly, a grand idea popped into my head, “Zuko…what if…” I started, my words trailing off as I let my hands fall from his face and down his chest, a grin painting my face.

Right away, Zuko’s eyes narrowed in doubt, jumbled by my sudden mood change, _“What if…?”_ he repeated.

“What if…you take a break tonight? We spend some time in the hot springs; we could even invite the gang, and relax.” I haven’t gotten a chance to experience the hot springs in the Fire Nation, and something told me that it would be absolutely amazing. _The heat against my muscles, I’m already relaxing._ Zuko sighed, shaking his head, “Babe, I have work-”

“It’s already past dinner, is one night really going to kill you?” I fussed. Zuko looked at me, biting his tongue as he thought to himself. _I needed to tempt him…maybe I can-_

“Will a taste of one of my cookies help?” With a giggle, I carefully reached behind him to grab a cookie from the baking sheet. Zuko chuckled, watching the way I jokingly waved it as if it was gold itself, “Depends. Only if it tastes good enough.”

“Have you forgotten, _I made_ the cookies. Here, have a taste.” I spoke cheerfully, pushing the cookie towards him, but the smirk on Zuko’s face said otherwise. “How about you feed it to me babe, you are trying to convince me to relax after all.”

I blushed, _feed him a cookie?_ It was a simple task, but I also knew better – _nothing with Zuko was easy._

The way his fingers trailed along my hips, knocking me forward and causing me to fall against him yet again, “I’m waiting love, what’s wrong? Is someone _shy?_ ” He hummed, his lips sweeping by my ear, letting his lips brush against me for a tad bit longer than needed. _Why does this man have to be so damn sexy when teasing?_

“F-fine.” I stuttered bashfully, breaking the cookie in half and began to bring it to his mouth, but Zuko just snickered, “No love, I want something a bit more… _fun_. Feed me the cookie with your mouth.”

This time I froze, _this man._

I knew he was doing this on purpose. I knew he wanted to get a reaction from me, and damnit it worked. “Z-Zuko~!” I whined my face crimson as I scanned the kitchen. Not a single soul was here, yet the thought of someone seeing us, seeing me feed him a cookie made me so jumpy, but I couldn’t help but get excited. “What’s wrong? If you want me to relax with you, you gotta convince me and right now - you’re doing a shit job.”

I glared at him, “Fine.”

I stuffed one end of the broken cookie into my mouth. _If he wants me to feed him the cookie, fine._ But the five-second burst of confidence was short lived as the instant my eyes meet up with Zuko’s; he put me right back into my place. _I swear he’s trying to kill me from sexual frustration._ The way he cockily leaned against the counter, a smirk on his face as he watched how nervous I was. _I’m feeding him a cookie, what’s the worst that can happen?_

_Just lean in and lean out. Lean in-lean out. Lean in-_

I could feel the cookie press against those delightful lips of his, a chuckle erupting from him as he bit the other side. Our faces so close, noses almost touching, and it was then I realized I was tightly gripping his shirt with keenness. My fingers were pushing the fabric lower down his chest, revealing his velvety skin. The cookie slipped out from my lips, as he chewed the small piece, relishing in the taste and the way it melted in his mouth. The whole time his golden eyes never wavered from mine, and I didn’t make a single movement to lean back.

He swallowed, running his tongue enticingly slow along his lips with a coy grin, “ _Sweet,_ I want to taste a bit more…” he purred.

My eyes lit up, “I have the other half-”

“No babe, I want what’s here.” My eyes widen, his lips crashing against mine with such a force the air was knocked out of me. His tongue brushed against my lips, eagerly picking up whatever crumbles were left behind. My eyes fluttered shut at the way he sucked and licked with eagerness, like a starved man.

“Fucking _delicious._ ” He groaned - words that seemed to be choking him as his chest rumbled underneath my touch.

_“Zuko.”_ I gasped, his grip on my hips tense hearing my shallow breathing, and before I knew it, he shoved me.

My back hit the cabinet with a thud, but Zuko didn’t spare a moment. His lips rolling against mine once again, the faint taste of sweetness and chocolate lingering as he pressed himself between my legs.

His frame devoured me, and I couldn’t help but whimper. The way his hands ran down my hips, fingers digging into my thighs as he grunted, _oh fuck._ He wanted me, and the thought of him wanting me so eagerly drove me insane.

_“Z-Zuko please,”_ I whined, feeling the way his wet kisses trailed hungrily down my jaw and neck. I could feel him smirk against my skin, nipping.

“ _Look at you_ , not so shy anymore, huh? _Begging_ for me.”

Hearing his mocking tone sent a shiver down my spine.

_I loved it._

Shit - I loved this, the way Zuko dominated me.

He brought out another side of me, a needy submissive side that I didn’t know was in me till I met this man. 

I flushed, trying to form a single thought, processing all of his touches, but it all went out the window once he started sucking on my neck. I mewled - eyes shut as my hands scratched at the wooden cabinetry behind me, anything to keep me grounded, _sane_.

My body felt hot, weak, reacting to every single lick, bite, and touch of Zuko’s. His hands danced up my thighs, my hips, my stomach-

Another moan escaped me, his tongue licking down my chest, and I lost it. My hips began grinding against him; my mouth hung open as he teased. He was giving me nothing more but sweet kittenish licks, teasing me, enjoying every single whimper that escaped me.

I knew I sopping wet; drenched at how needy I was for Zuko. Hearing him groaning at how I melted in his touches. I needed more, anything to relieve the heat that was growing.

Zuko growled, feeling me rub against him in a desperate attempt for relief, briefly grinding against a hard bulge. The mere thought that Zuko was getting turned on send another jolt of pleasure down to my core, my stomach squeezing.

“So _needy_ for me baby.” Zuko purred, his voice husky. His hands moved up my stomach, before roughly cupping my breasts through my dress. My mouth hung open, nothing but a heavy sigh escaped; _he’s finally touching me._

More than just teasing kisses, more than just damn licks, he was finally _touching, gripping, holding_ me.

The confident smirk he held as his eyes never left my face, I blushed seeing how intently he looked at me, studying every reaction that poured out of me. The way his hands gently kneaded, the thin fabric suddenly seeming too thick as I wanted to feel more of his touch. _I want to feel his bare hands on my skin._

“ _Mmm_ , what a pretty look on your face, baby. I wonder what’ll happen if I do this…?”

My eyes rolled back, back arched as his thumbs softly caressed my nipples. I shuttered, mentally thankful that I didn’t wear a damn bra today given that it was too hot for such a tight thing. The way his thumbs ran tiny, agonizingly slow circles around each hardening nub had me almost in tears. It felt so good – _so damn good._

“ _Fuck_ , look at you, love – it’s like you were made for me.” His hot breath against my neck, the way he nibbled on my ear, my legs shaking. I clung onto him, letting my fingers dig into his skin.

He groaned, seemingly relishing the way I clawed at his chest, his demeanour wavering for a minute as he bucked his growing arousal against my own. Zuko groaned breathlessly, swearing under his breath, just as turned on as me. _Zuko wanted me,_ and I found myself grinding harder against him, thankful for the damn wooden cabinet that kept me from falling over.

“ _Mhm_ , you’re so good for me baby, look at you – what a good girl.”

“D-don’t say that.” I cried, blushing at his words. My head fell back against the cabinet as I bit my lip, trying to quiet down my moans and gasps. But Zuko just chuckled deeply; his voice winded as he maintained his ever so delicate touch, watching the way I whined under his touch.

“Don’t say _what_ love? How _needy_ you are? How _beautiful_ you sound? Or how _wet_ you are? Tell me, baby.” Zuko teased, his lips moving against mine as he spoke. My head fell against his forehead, heavy pants escaping me as I struggled to open my eyes, his words getting the best of me because he was right.

He was so damn right; it was frustrating. No matter how much I wanted to gain control over the situation, I knew it would prove fruitless.

The heavy sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway caught my attention, my eyes widening, realizing what a mess I was. Zuko grinned, pulling away in a flash as I struggled to stand up straight. _The kitchen staff, they were coming back from break – shit._

Zuko leaned against the counter, watching me with delight. My body suddenly felt cold, no longer feeling his heat against my own as I clumsy stood up straight and tried to fix my dress. My body felt like it was on fire, panties fucking soaked through, and I knew my face was tinted red. “You won love.”

My head shot upwards, looking at the way Zuko smugly crossed his arms, “What?” I gasped out, trying to push my hair back, _I feel like a giant horny mess._ But Zuko laughed, watching how shaken up I looked. _How was he so put together? So unfazed by everything? As if he didn’t just have me up against the damn cabinet and fucking me through our clothes._

“The hot springs. I’m calling it an early day. Me and you, in the hot springs. You convinced me.”

I couldn’t stop the goofy smile that burst on my face, “Really?” I jumped.

“It’s hard to say no when you feed me a cookie like that.” I blushed, rolling my eyes as I bit my lip. But the charming smile on Zuko had my stomach fluttering, he was sly – and I realized that this was what Zuko had wanted all along. _He was going to take the night off regardless of whether or not I gave him that cookie, he just wanted to see how far I would go to convince him, get me all flushed._ “You’re evil,” I grumbled as I turned on my heel and pouted.

I could hear Zuko laughing from behind me, the kitchen staff walking in at that very moment. “Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue.” The servants gushed, rattled to see us both here. They bowed, as Zuko wrapped his arms from behind me, “S-sorry, I didn’t have time to finish cleaning. If you give me a few minutes-” I sputtered, reaching over to grab the soiled baking sheet, but instantly the servants shook their heads, “No need! We can tidy, please, it’s the least we can do.”

I frowned, looking at the dirty utensils that laid around, “Thank you for letting Ying Yue use the kitchen, she had _tons of fun_ , didn’t you?” Zuko spoke with a broad smile on his face. I blushed, nodding shyly, knowing fully well he wasn’t referring to the damn baking at all. The servants all admired Zuko, clapping their hands together, “It was our honour to have a royal in the kitchen. Hopefully, we’ll see you soon!” I smiled and nodded, walking out with Zuko by my side.

“Who knew _baking_ was that much fun?”

“You didn’t do shit!” I whispered harshly, trying my hardest to ignore the arrogance in his voice. Zuko chuckled at my expression, as I skipped away from him, walking backwards as I faced him. I pointed a warning finger, “I swear, we almost got caught!”

“No love, _you_ almost got _us_ caught. For someone shy, you sure have a voice.”

“ _Zuko!_ ” I screeched, huffing as I turned back around and turned the corner. I gasped, bumping into someone and stumbling backwards. My eyes instinctively shut, getting ready to hit the ground with a bump. A pair of arms wrapped around me, steadying me before I fell, “Are you okay?” Zuko shouted from behind. I looked upwards, a flash of green in my vision, and then my mouth dropped.

_Oh no._

Kayto grinned mischievously, his hands holding my waist as I stumbled back on my feet, _“Watch yourself little flower, you wouldn’t want to get hurt, do you?”_

I flushed out of embarrassment, the way Kayto keenly looked at me, licking his lips. I could hear Zuko huff from behind me, and within an instant, I stepped backwards, bumping into him. “Kayto- _uh_ , thanks, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” I stammered, feeling the tension rise between Zuko and Kayto.

But Kayto just smiled sweetly, his hands neatly folding into each other as he looked down at me, ignoring Zuko’s furious presence. “Never be sorry, there’s not a single thing you can do wrong flower.” My fingers clenched my dress, my pulse beating erratically as I studied Kayto. The way he gazed at me with his piercing green eyes, it was daunting, but to my astonishment, Zuko didn’t say a word. _We need to leave before Zuko burns him to a crisp -_ “Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again.”

“It was. Hopefully, we can spend a bit more time together. A nice stroll in the gardens.” My eyes widen.

_That was it._

_That was **exactly** what I needed._

_This was my chance._ I knew I had seconds to decide because this was going to be my only chance to do this. _Shit, Zuko is going to kill me but-_ “You’re right; it would be nice. We should take a stroll sometime, in the gardens. How about tomorrow night? Me and you?” I blurted.

Within an instance, I could hear Zuko breath slowly, opening his mouth to protest, but I was quicker. Stepping backward and stomping on his foot with my heel underneath my dress. Zuko winced, _“What the fuck was that for-”_ Zuko hissed under his breath but he went unnoticed by Kayto. “What a plan, I would quite enjoy that. See you tomorrow little flower; I’ll be waiting.” And with that, he walked around us, giving me one last devilish smile.

“Do you want me to fucking lock you in our bedroom until the spirit world freezes over?” Zuko roared, spinning me around as he huffed. His face was red, I knew at that moment – there was a 90% chance of me getting killed on the spot and a 10% chance we make it to the hot springs to relax. I tried my hardest to smile sweetly, placing my hands on his chest as he puffed, “It’s the only way to get the Earth King to sign the papers…” 

“And you think I’m gonna let you go? Do you understand how much of a fuckboy Kayto is?”

“I do, which is why we’re walking in the gardens, somewhere where Toph can keep an eye out for me.” The frown on Zuko’s face was huge, but I innocently pecked those pouty lips, _“I love you.”_ I sang playfully before bouncing away. I could hear another groan escape him, but I smiled, hearing him mumble under his breath, “I love you too… _trouble_.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

A soft moan escaped my lips as my body soaked in the hot waters, steam smoking up the room. I was right; the hot springs in the Fire Nation were not just great – but fantastic. My body melting as every sore muscle and ache of mine that didn’t seem to go away was gone in an instant now, _what took me so long to get in here?_

The spring was gigantic, spanning across the room, glass windows lining the walls and giving me a clear view of the sun that was starting to set. The mixing hues of red, yellow and purple reflected off the spring, making my skin glow magically as my hand played with the water. I giggled to myself, at certain angles, it looked like I was bending fire as the sun’s reflection rippled in the water. I always wondered how my life would’ve turned out if I got my dad’s bending… _what would’ve happened if I were a Firebender?_

A brisk breeze brushed against my back, following the sound of a loud thud. My ears perked up, swiftly turning around in the boiling water, _ahh they’re here!_

“Hey, guys-”

“Sorry love, it’s just me, the gang will come in a bit, they have a few things to do,” Zuko spoke, but his words went right over my head. The sudden raging hormones that I thought I longed locked up from earlier today came bubbling back, my mouth dry and shamelessly dropping, I’m staggered you didn’t hear a damn splash.

The condensation from the room caused a wet shiny sheen over Zuko’s body like oil - highlighting every single sinful muscle of his. The way his body naturally laxed under the heat, and how his chest heaved slowly to breathe through the thick steam, just caused glistening highlights to showcase those sculpture like muscles of his. My tongue ran along my lips, trying to moisten them after seeing such a godly sight.

Zuko lazily strolled over to me, without a second glance throwing our towels to the side and over some chairs. His hands ran through his long hair with a shake, head falling back with a groan of relaxation and stress-free bliss. He rolled his shoulders back – cracking his knuckles before letting his feet dangle in the water. A small grunt escaped him as he felt the heat of the water, clearly enjoying the sensation.

_What a damn tease…_ Zuko’s shorts hung so low along his hips, highlighting those deep sex lines. _This is it, my cause of death is officially going to be sexual frustration – it’s the only logical possibility at this rate._

_“Babe?”_

My eyes widen, snapping my head at the sound of his voice. I was glowing, realizing that he was already in the water, forehead scrunched up as he looked over at me with concern, “You alright, you’re red. Is the water too hot?” Zuko ran the back of his hand against my forehead, a grimace on his face. _Kill. Me. Now._

I threw my hands upwards, water droplets flying everywhere and shook my head furiously as I tried to think straight. _Funny, Suki and Toph **just** came to visit, and I swear they rubbed their nastiness onto me._ “N-no, _uh_ \- sorry, the water is fine.” I stuttered. Zuko slowly pulled his hand from me, hesitance still on his face as gave me a look that read _‘bullshit.’_

“You sure? You seriously zoned out for a solid two minutes.”

“Y-yeah, I’m absolutely _dandy._ ” I blurted.

_Dandy? Really Yue – DANDY?_ Zuko laughed, looking at the water with a look of bewilderment before gazing back at me, “If you say so…but you’re biting your lip. You only do that when you’re nervous or upset.” I opened my mouth to retort, but my heart fluttered. It was insane how observant Zuko was. How he noticed such small nuances about me, things, I didn’t even know about myself.

Zuko outstretched his arms, leaning against the natural wall of the hot springs, running a wet hand through his hair once again. I could feel his wet fingers tracing faint circles on my shoulder, _that sly man already managed to have his arm around me._ A sudden chuckle erupted from Zuko, as he gazed at the scenery around us. Magentas and light pinks casting shadows along his face, and down his neck. His Adam’s apple appearing larger under the light.

He looked celestial, a being from another world.

“It’s funny…” Zuko mused, shaking his head as he playfully poked my shoulder. “How I came here to relax, to _de-stress,_ yet you somehow managed to look tenser than me.” I could feel my blush trail along my body, embarrassed because he was so right it was silly. I couldn’t help it, Zuko just had this effect on me. My skin always felt like it was on fire, butterflies in my stomach, it was like every day I was falling in love with him for the very first time.

“Move in front of me,” Zuko spoke, cutting my thoughts in half. I turned to face him, confusion written on my face. “What? Why?” I blurted, only for Zuko to roll his eyes, “I wanna see your tattoo. What’s a better time than now?” He has a point. I never did show him my tattoo in its full glory, only stealing glances here and there. And if I’m frank, not even the gang saw my tattoo fully, beside Sokka - he was the creative designer of the piece after all.

I brushed my wet hair to the side, swimming forward and exposing my back to him. I was wearing nothing more than a vibrant red two-piece, the dainty strings giving Zuko a perfect view of my tattoo. I twirled my damp hair silently to myself, letting Zuko study the piece.

“It’s a lot bigger than I expected, who would’ve thought a good girl like you would have such a piece.” Teased Zuko, a playfulness in his voice.

I huffed, crossing my arms as I looked over my shoulder to argue with Zuko. Sure, I was what most people thought of as _‘nice,’_ but that didn’t mean I didn’t have some edge to me. _I did punch Mai in the face…_ I could see the teasing grin on Zuko’s face, my eyes watching the way he studied my back. My mouth opened, ready to argue against his earlier statement, but the faint feeling of his fingers trailing along my spine kept me quiet.

My fingers dug into my thighs, eyes wide in surprise, trying to resist the urge to let out a soft mewl at his touch. Zuko was utterly oblivious at how much he affected me. It was crazy, how such an overbearing man had the touch of a spirit at times like these, so in control.

Zuko leisurely traced the cherry blossom tree, each outstretching branch, each petal that was falling, “It really is a beautiful piece…” Zuko muttered, and I couldn’t help but get rosy at his words. “Thank you…” I muttered softly, my face looking down at the water, my reflection gazing back. My face was red; lips parted as my eyes looked so glossy. It was a look I’ve never seen paint my face before – _want, need, desire; lust._

“Can I ask you something…?” Zuko muttered, his hands resting on my back, but his attitude felt different. He seemed muted, as if he was scared to ask me a question. I frowned, looking over my shoulder with furrowed brows, “Of course.” I spoke, puzzled at how reluctant Zuko appeared. Although I gave my consent, I could tell Zuko was weary. _What did he want to ask that made him look so blue?_

He took several breaths as if he forgot how to speak. _Is he going to break up with me or something?_ I could feel my palms beginning to get sweaty at his uneasiness, despite already being in the water. _Why is he so nervous? Did I do something wrong?_

With a final breath, he carefully glazed my tattoo with his palm, his eyes steadily meeting mine, “The cranes…on your tattoo…there are three of them – is it in memory of your family?”

That was why Zuko was hesitant, a mixture of sorrow and regret painting his face as the words spilled out of him. But another part of me was happy that he asked. It was a grand step, he felt comfortable enough to ask such personal questions, and I felt safe talking to him about such matters. Without me even realizing it, I made Zuko my security net, someone who I knew I could rely on, a shoulder to cry on, a person I could waste time with. Zuko was not just a lover, but a friend.

“Yeah…my parents use to tell me a children’s tale about cranes. About a year after I met the gang, I got it. Three cranes for my mom, dad and me…” I muttered.

As the words escaped me, a sudden weight fell on my back. My eyes widen, taken aback by Zuko’s gesture. His head rested on my back, eyes closed as he sighed, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise along my skin, “Sokka and Aang, you’re close to them, huh?”

I couldn’t help but smile, nodding my head, remembering all of the beautiful moments I shared with those two boys. “Aang helped me a lot. I was in such a dark place when I was alone, and he helped me heal. And Sokka…” Zuko snorted, lifting his head slightly with a small smile playing his lips, “Let me guess. Sokka was being Sokka?” I burst out laughing, shaking my head because Zuko already knew.

“He taught me how to smile again. Made me laugh…” A smile on my face just thinking about all those happy memories when I first met them. _How central they have all become._

“Family, it’s important to you, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted a family. This is gonna sound silly but-”

I turned around, letting my arms wrap around Zuko’s neck loosely, my body floating in the water in front of where he sat. “People want to be a hero, be the protagonist in their story, but I don’t. I don’t want to be the ‘main character.’” I muttered softly, almost more to myself than him. Watching the way the purple hues painted the scar on Zuko’s face, the way it mixed with his amber coloured eyes and making them look just that more heavenly. “I just…I just want to see my friends grow, happy, thriving. I want to be there for them. And I just-I just want to be in love, start a family, and happy.”

As the words flew out of my mouth, I blushed realizing how silly I sounded. How pitiable it must seem to someone who lives their life as a hero, a role model, a leader. “Sorry, that was stupid-”

But Zuko just smiled, chuckling as he caressed my face, his fingers gliding over my skin, his thumb tracing my bottom lip, “No, don’t. Because I get it, and it’s what I love. You just…speak your mind, what you feel, and I think it’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, but I say stupid stuff…” I grumbled shyly, trying hard to peel my eyes away from his, but his grip on my face prevented me. “Love…do you remember when you asked me if I wanted a family?” My eyes widen, _he was talking about my party. I thought he didn’t hear me._ As if the expression on my face was unmistakable, Zuko snickered, “I heard you that day, loud and clear.”

I blushed, the way he grinned at my expression, just proving to me that I probably looked like I got caught red-handed.

Zuko moved carefully to me, his nose almost touching mine, eyes watching me so tenderly. It was then I noticed that his face was flushed, and not because of the heat, but he was _blushing_. Zuko was blushing so intensely I found my eyes rapidly blinking, making sure it wasn’t just a reflection of the sun hitting his skin but him naturally turning pink. He opened his mouth, his lips barely moving, and his voice no more than a whisper, “Yes - if it’s having a family with you, then my answer is yes. I wouldn’t want anything else in the world than that.”

A family.

I knew what Zuko meant; he wasn’t saying that he wanted to get married and have a family right now, this very instant. Rather, he could see a future with me, _us_. I knew how much he battled with himself, fearful that he may one day be like his father, and I knew – the idea of _family_ , was scary. So for him to say ‘yes,’ a straightforward word – it was the most captivating thing he has ever said, and that alone made my heart flutter and stole my breath.

I lunged forward, my arms wrapping around Zuko’s neck for dear life as I crashed my lips against him. The sense of euphoria that consumed me, my lips moving eagerly against his. Zuko pressed against the edge of the spring, my legs straddling his thigh as I devoured him. A faint gasp escaped him, taken aback from my kiss, but it sent another wave of admiration and desire through me.

My lips momentarily parted from his, frantic pants escaping the both of us; pupils blown out to the max as we hungrily looked at each other, “ _Love_.” Zuko groaned, unknowingly pushing me hard against his thigh, fingers into my soft skin.

“Those guys, they’re going to be here any minute,” Zuko warned, but there was no bite in his statement, and I grinned.

**This** was my time, what happened in the kitchen was all him, but _this_ – I wanted this.

“I guess we gotta be quick, huh?” I spoke kittenishly, my face leaning into his ear as I purposely pressed my chest against his. The uncontrollable groan that erupted from Zuko, a moan so throaty that I found myself getting aroused just from hearing it.

No wonder Zuko loves hearing me, there was just something-something about making the person you love lose absolute control, wanting nothing more than you.

My hands twisted themselves in his locks, shaking nervously since I’ve never really taken charge till now, but it was also thrilling. I let my lips trail down his neck, feeling his blood pump under my lips as his chest heaved.

“Babe-” Zuko breathed, trying to gain control once again, but I ignored him, instead sucking and purring against his skin. I could feel him tense, head thrown back and I knew, I had him right where I wanted.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zuko swore loudly, a growl erupting him as I let a hand leave his hair and trail down his body.

The way Zuko squirmed under my touch, a newfound confidence erupting, having the almighty Fire Lord Zuko whining underneath me. I could feel his stomach muscles tense underneath my fingertips, letting my nails purposely drag against his skin. The water around us rippled and boiled as I eagerly kissed down his neck, licking those delicious collarbones.

Feeling his skin against me, his erratic pulse, I grounded myself against his thigh. Pleasure shooting up as I effortlessly slid back and forth against his leg, those thick muscular thighs. A part of his body so underappreciated until now. I moaned, pulling back slightly as I rubbed myself against him, the thin fabric of my bottoms, letting me feel him to the max.

I pressed my lips against his neck, nibbling and sucking hard, pulling away with a loud pop as I moved down his body. Zuko swore under his breath every time my teeth gently teased his skin, helpless heated sighs leaving those pouty lips of his. I smiled proudly to myself, admiring the work of art I created, faint marks that trailed along his neck, his collarbones, _shit – if we weren’t in the damn springs, I would go all the way down to his abs._ I could hear Zuko hiss underneath me, his eyes ablaze as he stared at me, “ _You didn’t_ – you gave me hickies?”

I sheepishly grinned, leaning against his chest, nibbling his ear like how he has done to me countless times, “We match now.” I giggled, but he _growled_. Without warning, his hands pressed my hips down against his thigh, forcing my body to twist at such an angle that my mouth hung open as my clit rubbed against him roughly.

A foreign feeling radiated throughout my body, my head falling against his chest as I gasped. But Zuko didn’t give me a chance to breathe, his hand gripping my chin and making me look at his eyes.

The look he held, had me trembling, realizing how much trouble I was in.

“You think because you’re on top, you’re in control – _oh, how wrong you are_. I’m the one in control, baby.”

His lips fell against mine, not bothering to be gentle, biting my bottom lip as I whined under his treatment. His hands were already playing with the straps behind my back, and I pulled away, seeing the naughty smirk on his face, “You said to be quick - I’m doing that.”

With a quick tug, the strings came undone, the flimsy red piece of fabric floating away from us. It was then I noticed how steamy the room was, our heavy breathing and sexual tension manifesting into a haze. But I blushed because no matter how humid the place was, it still gave Zuko the perfect view of my breasts.

My hands instantaneously went to cover myself, but Zuko was faster. Pinning my hands to his chest, and for a split moment, his eyes soften, “You’re beautiful love, don’t ever hide from me.”

I smiled softly, hearing the words I needed before he switched back to his cocky self.

“Now let me hear those beautiful moans of yours, can you do that for me, baby?” Zuko cooed, his lips dancing along my marked neck, and I whimpered. My freed hands dug into his shoulders, feeling the way he slowly worked down to my chest. His hands teasingly caressed the skin right underneath my breasts, just barely touching me.

Frustratingly, I rubbed myself against him, _“Please~”_ I whined, my voice so embarrassingly needy. I could feel Zuko smirk against my skin, pulling away just slightly as he looked up at my face.

“What’s wrong? Does my baby want something?” He mocked.

He let his fingertips run along the skin of my breasts, his touch faint and so dreadfully close to my perky nipples. “ _Zuko_.” I gasped, shuddering under his touches once again, but he just snickered.

“Use your words, babe. I want to hear you say what you want.” I pouted, looking away bashfully. Zuko laughed, his tongue running down my chest before I could feel his hot breath right at my nipple. I gasped, my nails digging into his skin, the last fucking straw.

“T-Touch me.” I cried, embarrassed, but the need to have him touch him, relieve me of this sexual frustration was killing me. His mouth latched onto my breast with a hum, his tongue teasing the perked nub in such a manner that had my head spinning. His hand pinched my neglected nipple, making sure it got just as much attention.

My head fell back as my moans bounced off the walls. Thank goodness there were no guards outside because they would know exactly what was going on.

I let my hips move against his thigh; my bottoms were soaked, and not because of the damn spring water. It stuck to me, adding another sensation along my slit as I eagerly sought a high off his leg.

As if Zuko knew, he tensed his muscles, igniting a spark in me as I let out another mewl.

“Z-Zuko, it feels so good.” I moaned. He pulled away from my breast, his hands replacing his glorious mouth as he growled.

“Fuck, you don’t know how bad I want to fuck you right now.” My eyes fluttered open, admiring at how blissed out Zuko looked.

“Fuck me then.” I gasped, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my clit pressed his leg. Zuko hissed, shaking his head, “I want to, fuck you don’t know how badly I want to be inside of you, but those guys are going to fucking come any second. And if I fuck you, I’m not rushing.” Zuko groaned, a hint of annoyance but also desperation lacing his words as he watched me.

I whimpered, my head falling against his chest. My cunt was throbbing, itching to have him pound into me - _and I knew he would take such good care of me._

“I may not be able to finish, but I can for sure as hell make you.” My head shot up, pouting as I shook my head, “No, this is about you-you to relax.” But Zuko just clapped my mouth shut.

“Nothing will make me happier than you fucking coming undone on my thigh. Watching you become a mess.” His thigh tensed underneath me once again, and this time, I didn’t bother trying to lessen my moans as I rubbed myself against him. I didn’t want to cum, but the way his hands pushed me against him, guiding my hips had me think otherwise.

My breasts bounced as I moved back and forth, the water splashing around us as I huffed. I was a mess, a wet sheen covering my body as I panted. It felt so good, feeling Zuko’s burning skin and muscles against me, the way he looked as he bit his lips as he watched me, “You love this, don’t you baby? Those pretty moans leaving those fuckable lips of yours.” Zuko groaned, his words causing me to blush, but I didn’t stop moving.

A knot building inside my stomach, a feeling so new but magical, and Zuko knew.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Zuko hummed, his mouth latching back on my breast as I jerked back and forth on him. I cried, the pressure building up inside of me, itching to be released. My mind felt so jumbled; I couldn’t think straight. I just need to cum, so fucking bad. My nub rolled in between his teeth, my back arching as I clawed at Zuko’s back, “Z-Zuko, I’m gonna-”

“You gonna cum for me baby? Do it - be a good girl and fucking cum.”

Zuko gripped my ass, pressing my cunt so hard against his thigh, biting my neck and I lost it.

My eyes shut, my head fell into his neck, not a sound escaping me despite my mouth hanging wide open. I could feel my body shudder helplessly against him, sparks flying as I cried out.

He roughly slid me against his leg as I rode out my high, my body jolting every time my clit hit him. I knew I left a sticky mess on his thigh, even in the water.

I couldn’t think straight, faintly hearing Zuko’s cooes in my ear as his hand rubbed my back, _“You did so good for me baby, so fucking good.”_ But despite his comforting words, I could feel the grasp on my hips tighten, forcing me to continue riding his thigh.

My eyes widen, a whimper hitting me as I gasped, “ _Z-Zuko,_ it’s-it’s too much-” I cried, my body twitching from the oversensitivity from just coming a few moments ago.

The dark chuckle that erupted from Zuko, clicking his tongue as he purred into my ear, “If I remember correctly, I still have to punish you from a while back. Think I forgot, baby? Think I forgot how much a fucking brat you can be?” My body flushed, realizing what I had gotten myself into.

“I-I can’t cum again.” I whimpered out, my body jerking underneath him, but hearing his tone, his controlling demeanour tugged on something in me, wetness seeping from me just at the thought of coming again.

“I-I thought the gang was coming soon.” I gasped out, my head still buried in his neck as I let his hands guide me down his thigh.

“You’re the only one who’s gonna be coming, baby. Trust me; I’ll help.” Zuko growled, his hand slid down my ass, kneading it, enjoying how I felt and sighed in bliss. Without warning, he pushed me against him, causing my clit to hit his thigh as my ass puckered.

Then I felt it; his fingers gently tracing my slit over my bottoms.

Running his fingers up and down my slit, parting my lips through the fabric. I could feel myself clenching for his fingers, the need to be filled. Damnit, I wanted to feel him inside me.

I swallowed down my pride, meekly raising my head, as I looked at him. He was already smirking, knowing that he had me in his grasp, “ _Please, Zuko._ P-put them inside.”

“ _What a good girl,_ using your words. It’ll be my pleasure.” He pushed the fabric aside, and then I felt his burning touches.

Even in the water, I could feel the heat radiating off those slender digits of his. The way his fingers effortlessly glided along my slit from the wetness that poured out of me. His long finger teasing my entrance. I couldn’t take it anymore; I needed him inside of me now.

I bucked my hips backwards, biting Zuko feeling his finger slip inside of me in a single motion.

My walls clenched around his digit, pulling him in. Only realizing then that Zuko wasn’t even guiding my hips anymore, that I was already grinding myself against his thigh, another knot building inside of me.

His slid his finger in and out of me, moans escaping as he squeezed my ass with his free hand.

 _“More.”_ I panted, and I could hear Zuko chuckling, “Funny, I thought you couldn’t cum again?” He teased.

I whined, tears starting to form as the pleasure was building.

My body was quivering, the knot getting tighter.

“Please Zuko, _more~_ ” I cried, I needed more. I need to feel full, even if it wasn’t him but his damn fingers inside of me. Without another plea, he pulled his finger back, only to shove a second one in _._

 _“Oh my gosh, Zuko~”_ I gasped. He didn’t bother trying to stretch me out fully, as I rode his fingers harshly, feeling them slide in and out over and over.

I could feel my legs stiffen, tightening around his fingers as my mind started getting fuzzy, “You gonna cum for me, love?” Zuko grunted, his fingers furiously pounding me. I couldn’t speak, shaking my head as I shook over his body.

_I’m gonna-I’m gonna-_

With a final thrust, I screamed.

My mind went blank, shaking so hard as Zuko continued fucking me as I rode out my high. I squirmed, the feeling so overwhelming, as I came for the second time in a matter of minutes.

His fingers slowed down, twitching against him, completely worn out.

“You did amazing love.” Zuko hummed, only then pulling out. I groaned, feeling so empty, but forgot about it quickly as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly as he kissed my forehead with so much affection. I couldn’t even open my eyes.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Zuko whispered, and I couldn’t help but let out a short laugh, “I love you…thank you.” I muttered back; I was ready to sleep. My body so worn out.

Zuko chuckled, rubbing my head as he kissed my closed eyes, my nose, “Hopefully this serves as a warning…” He muttered. I opened an eye, seeing a funny grin on his face, “Don’t piss me off, or I’ll punish you.”

I scoffed to myself, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Jokes on you, if that’s punishment, I’ll piss you off every day.” We laughed together, snuggling. He seemed so relaxed, smiling brightly as his chest vibrated beneath me.

_“Dude, why is it so foggy in here? I can’t see a damn thing.”_

Zuko and I looked at each with wide eyes.

_**SHIT.** _

Zuko looked down at my chest, then back at me _\- my top, I’m topless!_ “Where is it?” I hissed, but I could feel my heart drop in an instant.

_“Hey guys, look what I found. Someone left their top behind, and it’s super cute too!”_

I glared at Zuko, only for him to give me the most charming smile, “You won’t hurt me, you love me.”

“I’m a furious Waterbender in water Zuko; I’m going to drown you.”

“But who’s going to make you cum like that again then?” Zuko smugly smirked.

_He’s a dead man._


	25. Chapter ︳23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5400  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Agathokakological_ **

_(Greek/adj.) composed of both good and evil._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

_“Zuko stop it~!”_ I cried out between endless fits of giggles, trying my hardest to shove his overbearing frame off me. But my cries of protests fell upon deaf ears, as he snuggled his head deeper into my neck, butterfly kisses placed all over my skin. The setting sun cast a heavenly hue over his body; his black hair flaming as shades of reds and yellows bounced off him.

His locks fell over my face, in turn causing me to pout, his lush hair getting caught between my lips. “Z-Zuko, get off!” I laughed, but my arms were too tired at this point to bother trying to shove him off. The way his chuckles mixed with my giggles, like a fairy-tale harmony. His laughter reminded me of Kiyi’s, innocent and carefree – _music._

My arms fell to my side, resting against the fluffy blankets of the bed. I wasn’t expecting on being caught taking an evening nap, let alone be awoken by the one and only Zuko. But getting woken up by snuggles wasn’t necessarily a terrible way to wake up and instead fed into my ever-growing wanting to spend every moment with Zuko – my ultimate vice.

Zuko’s head rose, running his hand through his hair, and pushing it back. The vanilla smile that painted his face as he looked over me, his free hand carefully stroking my face. A smile of my own slowly starting to emerge as I looked up at him with appreciation, but it was then I noticed – _his eyes._

His amber coloured eyes were muted, dull in comparison to his usual lively and illuminating twinkle that always managed to shine through. _Was he tired? No – this is something else._ His thoughts ran rampant, clouding his perspective as he watched over me. _He was anxious, worried about tonight – nervous about my walk with Kayto._

A soft sigh escaped me, my hands instinctively cupping his face as I traced my thumbs over his lips, “I’ll be fine Zuko, Toph will be with me…I won’t be alone.” I muttered, my eyes half-lidded, as I spoke. Zuko huffed, his forehead hitting mine as he held my hands close to his lips. “There has to be another way…”

I knew what he meant by that – referring to the plan Sokka had thought of during our time in the hot springs. _So much for relaxing in the hot springs last night…_

The plan was sweet and simple.

Zuko postponed the meetings with the Earth Nation for this evening. I go on a walk with Kayto, forcing him out of said meetings, which leaves the gang a short window of time to get the Earth King alone and make him sign the damn documents. Toph will stay back to watch over Kayto and I, should Kayto try anything funny. A fool-proof plan for the most part. But the look of uncertainty in Zuko’s eyes was apparent; his lips turned upside down.

The detestation and distaste Zuko held against Kayto was next level, and I couldn’t help but be caught off guard as even Aang didn’t seem too fond of Kayto either – the only person I knew who couldn’t hate another human being for the life of him. My eyes shifted back to the window, watching the way the sun was starting to hide behind the outer edge of the mountain range. “We should probably get going…the gang are probably on their way now.”

Zuko sighed, “Please… _be careful_.”

“I promise. Now let’s get those papers signed, alright?” I beamed, placing a quick peck upon his lips as Zuko sat up. As Zuko’s head bobbed upwards, I couldn’t help but let a small giggle. His hair was a giant mess; his usual pin-straight hair creased from wearing it in a bun all day.

_Oh, Zuko – the only man I knew who could be both adorable and seductive at the same time._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I rolled my eyes hearing Zuko whine underneath me, walking with his knees bent as I placed the last pin in his hair, “ _You’re hurting me, woman!_ ” He hissed, and in response, I purposely tugged at his hair a bit more than needed. Another growl vented from him, and I couldn’t help but giggle, “Are you always such a _crybaby_?”

“Kind of hard not to complain when you’re fucking pulling my hair out of my head!” I patted his head, signalling to stand up normal as we walked down the hallway, grinning as I heard him mutter curses under his breath. For someone ‘tough’ he sure knew how to complain. I bumped my hip against him, watching him roll his eyes but regardless wrap his arm around me.

Zuko faced me, flicking my forehead with a playful scowl on his face, “I swear next time I’ll pull your hair and see how it feels.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare hurt me – I’m too adorable.” I playfully spoke, sticking my tongue out towards him. “ _Try me_.” He whistled, leaning in swiftly and light-heartedly, biting my ear, “Zuko~!” I shrieked, amused at the way he tried to ‘attack’ me, acting like an absolute child at the moment. During my fit of laughter, my eyes looked forward, my steps slowing as I gently pushed him away, “Zuko…” I gasped.

A set of grand doors were in front of us - the grand meeting hall. But it wasn’t the doors that caught my attention, no, it was the gang. They were huddled together, whispering harshly to each other, frowns on their faces. _Somethings wrong._

“What’s wrong…” Zuko muttered, his expression no longer playful as he gazed at me. Suki and Aang made eye contact with me; their brows pinched together as they looked over at Zuko and I. “Look.” I spoke, gesturing in front of us. In an instance, Zuko’s eyes narrowed, a small huff escaping him as he scratched his neck.

“They look upset…” I muttered under my breath, my fingers twirling with each other as I studied their faces. _Not even Sokka was smiling._ Zuko sighed, “Maybe they got some good news?”

“Oh yeah, when I get good news I frown like that too.”

“Well, aren’t you an optimist…” Zuko grumbled.

Suki’s hand rose, waving at us slowly. “Let’s find out what’s up,” Zuko muttered under his breath before we eagerly rushed forward. I smiled softly, waving at them as I looked around. It was just us here; _we’re early, the King isn’t here yet._

“What’s wrong?” Zuko blurted, not bothering to say hi. Aang cautiously looked over at Sokka, “Uh…”

I raised a brow, _what’s going on with them?_ They all looked at one another, neither one wanting to speak first. Sokka nudged Aang, giving him wide eyes, signalling for him to say something, “ _Umm, so-uh_ ” Aang blubbered. Not a single logical word escaping him. Zuko groaned, losing his patience, “What’s that’s suppose to mean?” Zuko groused.

“I’ll say it because no one here has the fucking balls too.” Toph shouted, stomping her feet onto the ground with crossed arms, “Princess is going on her walk alone with Kayto. The Earth King requested me to sit in the meeting with Suki.” My eyes widen; _Zuko is going to-_

_**“Out of the fucking question.”** _

Toph groaned to herself, her bangs swaying upwards as she let out an exhausted sigh. _This was not how we expected the plan to go._ “Well we don’t have much choice you royal pain in the ass – they’re on their way now.”

“We do have a choice, and it’s we abort the plan. We agreed that you’d watch over Yue just in case.” Zuko shot back, pinching his nose in irritation. Aang anxiously tossed his staff between his hands, as Suki and Sokka gazed at each other, trying to think of a possible solution.

“Princess can handle herself Zuko – we all know that. I say we go forward.”

“I’m not taking the chance Toph.”

“Shit Zuko – Princess can handle herself you damn bone head!” Toph shouted. I pouted as I watched the way Zuko and Toph bickered. Both of their faces red as they quarrelled. “Maybe we can send a Kyoshi warrior with Yue…?” Aang suggested, but Suki shook her head, “It’ll look like we’re plotting against Kayto. I can’t risk that.”

I anxiously bit my lip, their words going over my head as they argued. With Toph gone, that would leave me alone with Kayto. Toph was supposed to be my safety net should anything fishy happen, but with her gone I would have no backup plan…

_Damnit, why can’t things work in our favour for once?_

I huffed; _I can’t let this opportunity slid. This may be the only chance we get to sign those papers. If I don’t do this-_

I placed my hands over Zuko’s arms, cutting off their conversation as I let my fingers intertwine with his. The gang held their breath, and with a soft sigh, I looked at Zuko. He grasped my hands, his warmth giving me an immediate sense of comfort and safety. Zuko already held a frown on his face; _he knew what I was going to say._

“I can do this.”

“ _Love_ -” Zuko warned.

“Do you trust me?”

“If anything happens, we’ll be stuck in the damn meeting, nowhere close to you…”

“ _Trust me_ ,” I whispered harshly. The look on his face, the way he bit his tongue before he finally released a substantial sigh. Zuko pressed his forehead against mine, worry written on his face, “…You haven’t started training yet; you aren’t even fully healed…”

Toph puffed once more, cutting off Zuko as she groaned stridently once again, “She’ll be fine, Princess can kick ass. If I remember right, she did have you stuck behind an ice wall and carried a damn waterfall on her back.”

I couldn’t stop the sheepish grin that painted my face as I looked at Zuko, his eyes rolling as he grumbled underneath his breath. He pulled away, glaring, but he seemed relaxed, not as anxious as before. _He needed to hear me say it - say that’ll be okay and I can do this._

“How long do you think we have?” Aang muttered as his gaze fell upon me. His face appeared neutral, but the way he gripped his staff, arms tense. “Probably an hour,” Suki spoke.

“Will an hour be enough? What if it isn’t? We’d be putting Yue at risk for no reason.” Sokka shook his head, “It’ll work. The Earth King is on our side, and with Kayto gone, this is our chance.”

“We may have longer if Princess works her magic. An hour or more.”

My fingers anxiously tapped against Zuko’s, distracting myself from the tense atmosphere for the moment. There was something magical about his touch as my pulse slowed down. I was nervous - so damn nervous. I had to make sure I held Kayto’s attention for at least an hour, **longer** if possible. _If I let him leave early…then I messed up the whole plan…_

“They’re coming,” Toph whispered harshly; everyone held their breaths.

_The moment of truth._

“I mean it. If he lays a single hand on you-” Zuko warned under his breath, the grip on my hand tight as he gazed at me with dread. But Sokka snorting under his breath caught everyone’s attention, _“Oh, but you didn’t have a problem laying a hand on Yue last night…”_

Everyone was quiet until Suki and Toph let out a snort, which in turn caused me to giggle. _Talk about holding grudges._ The pout on Sokka’s face as he snuffed away with his arms crossed, still butthurt about the little ‘ _topless_ ’ incident in the hot springs last night.

Zuko flushed, bashfully looking away as he kissed his teeth, “Get over it, we’re dating for fucks sakes.”

“That’s my innocent sister; you’re corrupting!”

“I wouldn’t use the word _innocent_ …” Zuko grumbled under his breath. It was my turn to blush, sheepishly slapping his arm as I glared a Zuko. Sokka covered his face with his hands, screaming into them, “I swear- If you touch her, I’ll kill you both!” Toph snorted, “I wanna see that happen…”

“Are we seriously having this conversation **again** , _right now!?_ ” Suki rustled, slapping Sokka’s arm and causing him to whine. Suki rolled her eyes before mischievously looking at Zuko and me, “Don’t worry about it you lovebirds, you can get as nasty as you want after we get these papers signed.”

Zuko groaned as Suki sent a playful wink our way. He pinched his nose in irritation once more, mumbling a faint _‘fuck me.’_

_I swear Zuko is going to implode any second-_

_“Ah, good evening!”_

We all looked upwards, a group of nobles wearing extravagant green robes standing in front of us. The King bore a great smile, bowing at us all with delight. He indeed was a happy man, always wearing a cheerful smile on his face; we all nodded.

“I apologize once again for delaying today’s meeting till now. A few, unforeseen circumstances, had arisen that had to be dealt with immediately.” Zuko spoke, the Earth King nodded, “I understand, unfortunately, life doesn’t always bend to our favour.”

It was then out of the corner of my eye I spotted _him_. My heart beat rapidly, the overwhelming feeling of regret as I realized what I signed up for. No going back now. With a final squeeze, Zuko looked down at me; _this is it._

Unwillingly, I could feel Zuko loosen his grip on my hand, his warmth disappearing as my hand slipped from his. With a flick of my hair, I skipped forward, forcing the perkiest smile possible on my face, “Kayto! Are you ready for our walk?” I sang.

Kayto smiled before it shifted to a frown, “It would be an honour, but unfortunately, I have to attend this meeting, the times have changed.”

I pouted, keenly looking at him as I purposely let my hands fall upon Kayto’s arms, squeezing as I spoke, “But I’ve been looking forward to our walk all day!” I whined. Puffing up my cheeks as I tried to look endearing. Kayto’s look softened, a look of regret as he cradled my arms with his – _he’s buying it._

I looked over my shoulder, gazing at the Earth King with an innocent smile, “Is it too much for me to ask to borrow Kayto for the evening? I’m afraid I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to enjoy the company of Kayto due to my busy schedule.” My heart squeezed, seeing Zuko’s lips pressed thin as he watched the way I threw myself at Kayto, but he kept quiet.

The Earth King hesitantly gazed over at us, “Well…”

“As much as I would like to enjoy a walk with you, it’s an important meeting…” Kayto reluctantly spoke. And with a bold gesture, he caressed my face. My eyes widen, taken aback by his sudden gesture of affection, and I swore I heard Zuko hiss under his breath. “More important than our walk?” I argued, and Kayto chuckled, “It would seem so.”

_Shit. I need to convince him._

“That’s disappointing to hear, Kayto. Imperial Consort Ying Yue has been patiently waiting for this walk, you promised her after all, and there’s nothing I hate more than empty promises and an upset Consort.” Zuko spoke, his tone harsh. I anxiously bit my lips, knowing how hard it was for Zuko to push Kayto to me. I _’m sorry._

“Fire Lord Zuko is right; it would be ennoble of you to not hold true to a promise. Enjoy the night Kayto; I’ll be fine.” The Earth King spoke, I beamed. _Thank you, Zuko._ My arm easily laced with Kayto, pulling him close. It was strange; his touch wasn’t anything like Zuko’s. It felt cold, unloved, and just _not_ Zuko.

And while Kayto made it quite clear that he was interested in me, I could see Kayto clench his jaw, eyes narrowed, “You’re right, I would _hate_ to disappoint you Fire Lord Zuko. I promise I’ll treat her well this evening. _An evening she won’t forget_.” The blaze in Zuko’s eyes, knuckles white as he stared down at Kayto - _loathing_.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Aang butted in, smiling radiantly as he placed his hand over Zuko’s shoulder, trying to soothe the flames that were starting to roar.

“I agree, Avatar Aang; let’s get this meeting started.” Zuko spat, turning on his heel. The gang gazed over me, their eyes round and with trembling lips as they, one-by-one, walked into the meeting. Sokka was the last, his hand resting on the door, “Yue.” He spoke.

I smiled, acting ignorant, “Yes?”

“…Walk along the pond; Suki told me it was beautiful. I bet Kayto would love to see it.” I nodded, _water. He wants me by water – just in case._

“I think I will – thanks for the idea!” I chirped, and Sokka nodded. “Enjoy.”

The door slammed shut, an eerie silence as we stood amongst each other — no one in the hallway beside us.

_One hour._

_Let’s do this._

“Ready?” I hummed. Kayto grasped my hand, like how a snake strangles their prey, his emerald eyes staring down at me with a sly smirk, “After you, _little flower_.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The walk to the gardens was soundless; not a single word spoken as my arms linked with Kayto, his hand still holding mine. As servants and guards gazed at us briefly, they all held the same look - a look of uncertainty. But I bore a smile, trying to soothe them. It was evident that this didn’t _look_ nor _feel_ right, but it didn’t matter. _I’ll do anything for Zuko, even this._

Kayto’s silence was off-putting- not a single pass or flirtatious comment during the whole walk. It was like he was… _thinking_.

The guards opened the garden doors, the sun casting a red haze on us. “Ah, we’re here!” I chirped, gazing over at Kayto with a charming smile. He chuckled at my reaction, watching the way my eyes promptly lit up as the soft breeze tickled our skin. Listening to Sokka’s wise advice, I lead us to one of the ponds that wrapped around the gardens. Already I could hear the gentle trickling of water.

“You’re a nature lover?”

“I guess you can say that…” I mumbled as I looked over the flowers and bushes that lined the small flowing body of water. I had to admit, while the company was unpleasant, nothing could change the fact that the gardens were stunning. But it also reminded me how badly I wanted to go on a walk with Zuko. It was funny how despite being at the kingdom for how long, we never walked, just him and me, in the gardens.

“I guess I can’t be too surprised. A gorgeous garden to compliment such a stunning flower as yourself.” Kayto hummed, his thumb gently rubbing my hand as he spoke. I smiled softly, _ahh – now there is the flirty Kayto I knew._ “I imagine the gardens in the Earth Nation Kingdom are just as stunning?”

“More so, we have much more land to expand the gardens. I would love to explore the gardens with you one day…” I shyly looked away at his gaze, knowing very well what intentions he meant under such a simple statement. We walked along the path, the flowing water on one side, beautiful rocks and flowers on the other — _one hour._

“So what made my little flower decide to go on this evening walk with me?” I shrugged my shoulders, acting innocent as I begrudgingly leaned into his arm, “What do you mean? I wanted to go on this walk.” I spoke, my voice slightly wavering. Kayto chuckled, shaking his head slightly, his raven hair moving with every shake, “Ahh, don’t mistake my good looks for stupidity petal. It won’t end well for you if you do.”

My feet stopped.

Kayto turned his body to face me, a menacing smile on his face as he raised a brow, “So – let’s drop the small talk, shall we?”

It was insanity – how his soft features looked frightening as we stood alone in the gardens — no guard in sight, not even a servant. The way his thin lips pulled upwards, a devilish grin painted his face as he batted his eyelashes mockingly to me. It was then I felt it, his finger gently tracing my jaw, his face inches from mine, “When I met you, I thought you were nothing more but an orchid – a delicate little thing. But I was wrong. You’re more like a rose – beautiful, but secretly, you have thorns, thorns you mask with _innocence_. You may have Zuko fooled, but I know. _Oh_ , little bud, I know-”

His mouth brushed against my ear, a soft chuckle escaping him before his grasp on my chin tighten, causing me to wince. “I know - _**your dirty. Little. Secret.**_ ” He hissed through his teeth. My body stiffen, my hands starting to rise, feeling the water behind me. And as if he knew, Kayto’s hands dropped, tightly gripping my hands with his own. His fingers dug into my hands, so roughly my eyes watered, “Now that we cleared the air, let’s continue the walk, shall we?”

My throat felt dry, unable to stifle out a word as he pulled away from me, his intimidating grin completely wiped away as he smiled at me. He was an actor – so well adept at hiding the repulsive creature he was. His hands untangled from mine, blood rushing to my fingers once again, “ _Now-now-now_ , what’s wrong flower? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kayto cooed, caressing my face as if he cared.

I stepped back, pushing his hand away from me with a scowl, “ _Don’t touch me._ ” I hissed.

Kayto grinned, “Oh, so now the thorns finally come out. I love it when they fight back, act all tough, only for them to _beg_.”

“I have no secrets Kayto. I don’t know what you think you have against me, but it’s all lies.”

Kayto tapped his chin with his long boney fingers, taunting as he shook his head, “Oh little flower. When will the lies stop? How about I help you, like telling you why you agreed to come on this walk with me.”

“I told you it was because I wanted to.”

“That disfigured idiot would never let you go on a walk with me unless it was advantageous. You think your little friends are so clever, separating me from the King so you can get your papers signed.”

My eyes widen – _he already figured it out._ The shock on my face was apparent, as Kayto sniggered, “But the joke’s on you, I couldn’t care less if you get it signed. I was only doing a favour to some fellow comrades by convincing the King not to sign. Get it signed, see if I care, it’ll only upset them but not me.” _Comrades? Wait a minute…that must mean,_ “…You’re not loyal to the King…”

“Not by a long shot. He’s simply a tool.” Kayto chuckled. _A tool? How can he view someone, a person, as just a tool? A means to an end?_

“What do you want Kayto?” I spoke carefully, keeping a watchful eye to his every move. He was an enemy to the Earth Nation – and no one had a clue. _How did a man like him get away with this for so long? The criminals, some man named Yakone - the King spoke about this the other night at the party, Zuko and him huffing about how they couldn’t catch them. Is this why? Is it because Kayto was always keeping them aware, a snitch in the kingdom? Oh gosh – **a snitch in the kingdom.**_

_He can’t be the snitch we’re looking for; the waterfall was before he arrived…unless. He may know who the snitch is._

Kayto just laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at me, entertained, “What’s wrong little flower, your mind seems to be buzzing away.” I could feel the grass under my feet; I was right at the edge of the path. This whole time I was unknowingly walking backwards. I need to get out of here; _this_ has become something more significant. So much more extensive than any of us expected.

“You know, when you said you were a nature lover, I wasn’t all too surprised. _He_ is too.” My eyes narrowed, _he?_ “Who are you talking about?”

“Ah, so it’s true. You really don’t have a clue.” I frowned, my eyes trying to scan our surroundings. We were a good few minutes away from the nearest entrance back to the palace. It was late; no one took walks at this time; everyone would be heading back. “Ready to head back already? We just started this walk. We have so much more to talk about, so much more _to do._ ” He purred.

Then I felt it.

His fingers flicked upwards, so fast that I didn’t notice till it was too late. I gasped, my feet sinking into the ground, my body rocking as I struggled to find my balance. _I can’t move, my feet-_

I fell on my knees, wincing as the sharp rocks that decorated the path jammed through my dress. My hands fell palms down onto the ground to soften the blow. My head shot upwards, instinctively my hands raising, but he was faster. He stomped onto the ground, pushing forward, and within a flash, my right hand got caught by a sharp protruding mass from the ground. I hissed, tugging my arm helplessly, trying to free it from the rock.

I was stuck.

My feet were rooted; my right arm caught.

I tucked my left arm to my chest – the only limb he didn’t trap.

A burst of dark laughter caught my attention, watching the way he slowly walked towards me. “Ah, much better. I must say, I never thought you would be on your knees so soon. They were right; you really are nothing more but a _royal bed warmer_.”

_A royal bed warmer_ , I grimaced at the nickname, _where have I heard that before?_ I snuck my left hand behind me, making sure his glance never wandered from my eyes. I could feel it.

The water behind me.

My fingers slowly curved into my palm, the water slithered so agonizingly slow up the hill, through every blade of grass. _I can’t make a sound. I can’t let him know; I need a bit more time-_

“Who is it?” I blurted. Kayto titled his head to the side, seemingly confused by my words. “The snitch.”

Kayto’s eyes widen, “ _The snitch?_ You know-”

“There’s a snitch here, in the Fire Nation. But you already know that, don’t you?” Kayto grinned, walking over to me. His hands ran through my hair, letting the strands cascade through his fingers with ease as he hummed, “You’re right, there is a snitch. But I have nothing to do with that.”

“You’re lying.” I spat, but Kayto just shook his head, his hand running through my hair once again, “There’s one thing I am not, and that is a liar. The whole trip here, I never once lied, but you on the other hand only spoke with lies. So while you view me as filth, whose really the immoral person here? The one who never said anything but the truth, or the one on her knees speaking only in lies?”

I bit my tongue, because outlandishly – he was right. The look in his eyes, never once wavering as he spoke. _He was telling the truth,_ “You really don’t know who it is?” I whispered. Kayto smiled bitterly, “Sorry flower, all I can say is you’re right, there is a snitch. But that is none of my business and nor do I care. But I can tell you this.” To my surprise, he crouched down, his green eyes at my level as he let his hands move from my hair to my face. His fingers delicately traced my jaw, before he stopped at my scar, the same injury he saw at the party.

“I’m not the person you should fear, oh no, if anything, I’m your guardian spirit. You should fear my comrades. They’re the ones who left you with that disgusting scar, and they’re the ones you should worry about.”

“What do they want?” Kayto shrugged, sighing as if bored, “Don’t know, don’t care. Like I said before, it’s none of my business. Although _he’ll_ be quite upset with me if _he_ knows I hurt you in any way, quite protective of you…” My brows pinched together, _again with this ‘he.’_ But my mind was once again preoccupied, I could feel it, the water starting to pool behind me, Kayto still oblivious to it. _Just a few more seconds-_

“Who is this man you keep bringing up?”

“A Bloodbender, but I bet you know tons about that, don’t you flower?” Kayto whispered, a sadistic smirk on his face. _A Bloodbender?_ I pushed the thought away; _that’s the least of my concerns._ Kayto’s noticed how little attention I gave, causing him to grip my jaw hard, “You’re not exactly in the position to be zoning out petal.”

“You’re wrong.”

“ _Wrong_?” Kayto muttered, “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

I swung my left hand upwards, the water rising high above me as Kayto stayed crouched, mouth wide. My arm hurdled towards him with a fist, the water freezing instantaneously. Ice formed, piercing shards soaring towards him in a single motion.

He fell back, swinging his arms in a pathetic attempt to protect himself, the ground underneath us shifting to form a shield. _A distraction, that’s all I needed right now._ The tension from my feet was gone and the mini encasement my right arm was stuck in crumbled. With a huff, I pulled back, dust flying everywhere as ice shattered as it hit the shield of rock that Kayto had built.

I jumped to my feet, swinging my arms back, the ice shards stopping it’s assault and floating back to me in a single movement. I could hear Kayto groan, the shield he built crumbling down as he covered his face with the sleeve of his robe. The dust started to settle around us, and Kayto hissed, “I should’ve known.”

“Known what?” I challenged, my arms raised and feet firmly planted on the ground. Kayto was quick; I could figure that much. But Kayto shook his head, lifting himself off his knees as he stood, “That you’d be as crafty as _him_. Clearly, I underestimated you.”

“Who is this _**HE**_?” I fumed, my patience wearing thin as he mentioned him once again. _Who was this man? Why does he keep comparing me to him?_ “That’s the least of your worries flower.”

And with that, he stomped.

My eyes widen, watching the way his feet hit the ground, earth shooting upwards as he rapidly punched, sending thin discs of rock my way. _Shit_ – I outstretched my arms, swinging forward and then back in a single swing. The ice around me swiftly laid along my body, forming a protective barrier. The earth launched towards me at full speed as I raised my arms, dirt flying as it shattered upon contact with my ice. _I need to get close._

Rock after rock he shot, his mini tower of dirt he built slowly disappearing after each throw as I tried to weave between each one helplessly. I was slow, not nearly as quick as I was before, but that’s what three years of not bending does to you.

I huffed, another rock coming my way, to fast for me to dodge. I planted my feet, raising my arms as I felt the impact of the rock hitting the ice, grunting. The way Kayto moved, his punches fast, light on his feet – it was different, unlike any other Earthbender I’ve seen. He shot another rock my way, and I lunged forward, only to swing my right arm. The ice along my arm shifted, long and thin, mimicking that of a blade.

Kayto moved from his spot, just barely dodging my jab as stands of long black hair flew in the breeze, “You’re fast little flower.” Kayto chuckled, before swinging his foot at my feet. I huffed, slamming my arm on the ground, his foot making contact with my limb. The ice spread onto his leg; _I caught him._

He swore under his breath, unable to pull back. I tugged, causing Katyo to lose his balance. He fell on his back, and I dove forward, swinging my right arm towards him once again. Kayto’s arms crossed in front of him, my blade caught between the earth he summoned between us, “I never thought you were one to favour hand-to-hand combat.” Kayto hissed, as I struggled to push the ice through the rock. The top of the blade started to pierce through, just scarcely touching his chest, _just a bit more-_

“But I guess I can’t be too surprised, being the daughter of a general after all.” My eyes widen, _how does he-_

Kayto hard-pressed forward, catching me off guard as he thrust upwards, his knee jabbing into my stomach. I cried out, my breath escaping me as he tossed me to the side like a rag doll. I huffed as the stupid pebbles that lined the path dug into my skin and ripped my dress. My hands instantly gripping my stomach. Kayto jumped up, “You want hand-to-hand, fine. But you’re going to regret it flower.”

“Fuck you.” I groaned as Kayto pressed forward, crawling away from his attack as I scrambled to get on my feet. My feet dug into the dirt, trying to withstand his punches, he was stronger than me. Each attack of his causing me to wince as my ice started to crack under his rock-covered blows. The way he effortlessly punched and evaded, despite the armour that covered his arms like my ice, it was mind-blowing. _I need to end this soon, I’m still too weak, not healed enough-_

My breathing felt winded, once again sidestepping to another one of his lunges, “What’s wrong flower – is someone tired?” Kayto tutted, boxing his fists yet again. I grounded my feet, kicking his knee. A groaned escaped him, wincing and I shoved forward. He stumbled backwards, as I tangled my leg with his, freezing him to the spot – _now_.

My arms swung up into the sky with fists, ice starting to form into tiny daggers. Kayto eyes widen in shock, too close of a distance to protect himself from the shards that hovered above him. I pounced, swinging my arms as the ice flew towards him, unleashing all of my energy as the ice sped towards him. Kayto crossed his arms in front of him, a desperate attempt to protect himself. _I won, he’s dead meat._

I stopped.

The ice just barely grazed his skin, Kayto still underneath me as he anticipated certain death. “You’re not worth it,” I muttered. My ice melted as I pulled away, only then noticing that the sun was almost completely gone, _I did it — more than an hour._

“You’re not the real threat. You’re just a puppet…” I spoke. Kayto eyes widen, looking at me with shock before a grin broke out. Kayto was just a decoy; this whole New Nation stuff was all just a giant distraction. A distraction from another, more, sinister plan – a plan that Kayto was not a part of. “You’re smart little flower, more so than anyone realizes.” Kayto softly whispered.

“What-what are you getting out of this? You don’t know who the snitch is, you don’t care about the new Nation. So what benefits do you get out of this?” I asked. Kayto just dusted off his robes, shrugging as if we weren’t in a clash seconds ago, “As I said earlier little flower, I was doing a favour. I have everything I want and more.” I didn’t bother staying around any longer. I did what I had to do, take up Kayto’s time.

I turned on my heel, ready to run to the nearest entrance to get to Zuko but Kayto’s voice stopped me. “Ying Yue.”

_He said my name:_ no _flower_ or _petal_ , or even _little bud._

I didn’t bother looking over my shoulder, standing still. “They’re dangerous. They’ve killed hundreds; they discriminate against no one. I don’t know what they want, but I do know you’re the key…it’s all about _blood_.”

My fists tighten, looking at the dirt underneath my feet, “…Thank you.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I changed out of my dress, brushing my hair as I slipped into one of Zuko’s old shirts. It was late, the moon peeking out as I anxiously sat at my vanity, waiting for Zuko’s arrival. And it was then I could hear the guards speaking, the door handle jiggle. _Zuko_. I bolted, throwing the brush to side as the doors finally opened.

Zuko strolled in, the doors closing behind him as our eyes met. Impatiently, I eyed him, trying to read his body language, trying to gauge what the outcome was. His lips moved, a faint smile shining through, “We did it. It’s signed.”

I threw my arms around his neck, _they did it_. I laughed merrily as Zuko squeezed me, “I’m so happy.” I muttered into his chest, hearing Zuko chuckle with happiness as he held me close, “It was because of you, if you didn’t take Kayto out for that walk-” I tensed, so caught up in the moment the events that just transpired slipped out of my mind.

Within seconds Zuko pulled back, feeling the way my body went rigid, eyes narrowed with apprehension, “How was it? The walk.” Zuko muttered, watching the way I pressed my lips together. “Zuko. We need to talk.” Right away he looked over me with guilt, “Did he hurt you, I swear I’ll kill-”

“Zuko, he’s not a good man.”

“I already knew that-”

“No Zuko, he’s a traitor. He’s working behind the Earth King.” Zuko’s eyes widen, his hands grasping his head as I spoke, trying to let the words I blurted settle. “I said to _distract_ him, not fucking dissect the man to pieces. How did you find out?” Zuko hissed, rubbing his chin as he paced back and forth in the room.

I sighed, falling onto the bed as I played with the hem of my shirt, spilling out every single word that transpired between us, conveniently leaving out any details of our mini battle. Zuko groaned, hissing under his breath as he clenched his jaw, “He’s a fucking genius.”

“What?”

“I can’t do _anything_.” I frowned, shaking my head as I watched the way Zuko fought with himself, “What do you mean, can’t you warn the Earth King?”

“No, I don’t have proof. Just word of mouth. That’s why Kayto told you because he knew. If I say _anything_ , accuse a noble of treason, that’s just asking for another hundred-year war.” I sighed, covering my face with my hands. _That cunning bastard._

I huffed as I crossed my arms, “Fine, it’s not like he’s a threat anyways…” I muttered under my breath. Zuko looked at me, confused, “What do you mean…”

“Kayto’s not the issue; he’s nothing more but a stupid puppet,” I grumbled. It was pointless, this whole discussion. Nothing was going to arise from it. I didn’t know what his comrades wanted, and Kayto was at the end of the day, the definition of a lousy villain who just wanted an easy way to money, power, and sex. Kayto’s words echoed in my head, _‘a royal bed warmer’ – why does it sound so familiar? Someone called me that before…who?_

Zuko grasped my face, sighing softly as he towered in front of me, “So that’s all? He didn’t mention who these other people were? What they wanted?” I shook my head, letting myself crash against his hip as I hugged him. “I guess…we’re still at point zero. Still in the dark.” Zuko muttered, placing a soft kiss on my head as his hands rubbed my back. “I’m sorry, I wish I could tell you more.”

“No, I’m sorry, you should’ve never been on that walk in the first place.”

I huffed once again, a sigh escaping me as I took in his warmth. My eyes closing, “Zuko…”

“Yes, love?”

“I want cuddles before bed…” Zuko chuckled, running his fingers through my hair as I looked up at him with a pout, “You’ll get some and more.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	26. Chapter ︳24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4500  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Quatervois_ **

_(French/n.)_ _a crossroads; a critical decision or turning point in one’s life._

* * *

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

_Marriage._

My jaw dropped before I could stop, sitting upright as I leaned forward, looking at Aang dead in the eye. **_Marriage_**.

“ _Aang_ …of course I’ll support your decision, anything you need, as Fire Lord - as a friend, I’ll do whatever I can,” I spoke with the stupidest grin on my face.

The look of relief that washed over Aang, slouching forward as he laughed lightly, “You don’t know how much I needed to hear that.” He muttered, shaking his head as he rubbed his face in relief. He looked as if he finally told me his biggest secret, and in all fairness, it was a big deal.

 _**Marriage**_ \- _fuck, we’re getting old._ A sigh escaped me, as I let my elbows rest on the study.

It was absurd to think that we’ve reached a point in our lives where things like this – things like _marriage_ and _children_ was now the main focus of our conversations. That our old days of goofing off and being a group of kids were slowly disappearing. And that by next year – Aang and Katara may officially be married.

“Have you told Sokka or Yue yet?” I asked, watching the way Aang fidget in his seat.

“I told Hakoda a few months back, and he gave me his blessings. But I haven’t told Sokka or Yue yet…”

“Well, I can tell you Yue will be overjoyed. She loves you.”

Aang smiled brightly, hearing my words, “I love Katara, and I really needed to just tell you before I told them. But I think you’re right; I don’t think I’ll have much trouble with Sokka or Yue…” I nodded my head. I didn’t blame him one bit - I would be scared shitless too.

Aang wasn’t just going to be the ‘ _Avatar_ ,’ he was going to be a _husband_ – and maybe even a father in the future. And in my books, being a husband or father was scarier than being the Avatar.

A soft giggle caught my attention, and without a second thought, my body started twisting in my chair to the open window behind me. An automatic reaction, my mind and body already knew that laugh all too well – learned to _crave_ it. It was an amorous giggle, light and innocent, a sound that effortlessly carried in the gentle breezes – _Yue_.

Toph was Earthbending away, fixing the waterfall to its glory with ease, Suki giving her creative input. But more importantly, I could see Yue.

She was hugging Kiyi in her arms under one of the cherry blossom trees, smiling radiantly. Her white robes clashed against Kiyi’s scarlet dress, the sun illuminating, making her seem like a divine spirit.

 _She’s beautiful – so fucking beautiful_. My breath hitch slightly, just _looking_ at her. “When are _you_ going to pop the question?”

My eyes widen, turning back to face Aang, confused by his words, “Sorry what?” I blubbered, taken off guard. Aang snickered, crossing his arms as he raised his brows at me, “You and Yue – married.”

“Oh cut me some slack,” I grumbled, looking down at the paperwork on my desk, _trying_ to look busy to hid my flushed cheeks. But also because I didn’t want to admit it, how I _dreamt_ of it – marriage, a family. If you told me that I would be here, blushing over a woman five years ago, I would’ve slapped you silly. But now, the thought of spending the rest of my life with her didn’t make me bat an eyelash.

“All I’m gonna say is good luck – cause I’m pretty sure Sokka is plotting your death as we speak.” I snorted, looking up at Aang with a look of disbelief, but the grin Aang shot back confirmed my suspicions. “He’s still mad!?” I huffed, shaking my head as I pinched my nose. _Talk about not letting things go._

“Dude – she was _topless_ , on your lap. If Suki wasn’t there, I could 100% say you would’ve been murdered.”

“But _SHE_ started it!” I groaned, throwing my hands into the air in defeat as Aang chuckled, “The best part is I believe you.” I leaned forward, pointing at Aang fervently, “Then why aren’t you helping me out if you _know_ how much trouble Yue is!?”

Aang leaned back, laughing as he shrugged his arms, “Because unlike _you_ , I go back home with Sokka while you’re at least a good weeks distance.” I let out a grumble, cursing under my breath as I sat back down, _Avatar my ass – he’s only out here protecting his own ass._

“How did the walk with Kayto go last night, I didn’t get to ask Yue…”

I rolled my eyes, “Fine from what I gathered. But Kayto…”

“He’s trouble – isn’t he?”

“More than any of us know,” I muttered.

My head fell into the palms of my hands, huffing as guilt consume me. _I shouldn’t have let Yue go alone, I knew better._

“Two more days, that’s it, then they leave _and_ …” I peeked through my fingers, waiting for Aang to finish his sentence, “How is the beach house going? Is it almost complete, do you think you two can go?” My hands covered my face once again, _the abandoned beach house._

Well, it wasn’t ‘ _abandoned_ ’ anymore.

It was one of the many side projects I decided to take on, a project involving the old vacation house on Ember Island. It had been years since I’ve stepped foot in that place, the last time being to camp out when we snuck into the Fire Nation to take down Ozai.

I let it sit, **_rot_** \- planning on demolishing the damn building within months of my rein; it held nothing but miserable and pitiful memories anyway. But Iroh convinced me otherwise, _‘let it stand, it’s doing no harm or good where it sits. You never know where your heart may lay in the future.’_

And like usual – Iroh was right.

The moment we arrived in the Fire Nation, I commissioned the restoration of the old family home, stripping it from its previous title of _‘Ozai’s beach house’_ to mine.

Correction - **_ours_**.

I pulled my hands down as I scratched my head. It was embarrassing, how much Yue had me wrapped around her finger unknowingly. But I couldn’t help it, just imagining the look on her face when I tell her I got the week off. Only me and her, in _our_ family vacation home, a new set of memories to be made, “For the most part, yeah - it’s done. A few spare bedrooms have to be completed, but we could leave in the next few days to vacation.”

“Did you tell Yue yet?”

“…No…”

“Are you going to tell her…?”

“What’s with you wanting me and her to get married, go on this vacation and what not?” I shyly grumbled, huffing to myself once again as I gazed out the window. Suki and Toph were arguing, spirits only know about _what_ , while Yue was helping Kiyi plant some flowers in the gardens with some of the gardeners.

_Family…_

Aang rolled his eyes, “ _Oh, how things have come full circle!_ ” Aang cried, standing up and stretching his arms above him with a cheeky grin. I gave him a look, only causing Aang’s smile to largen, “You and Sokka used to tease me all the time about being in love with Katara. Now, look at you-you’re worse than me!”

“Oh shut up before I change my mind about helping you out with that bloody wedding of yours!” I hissed, crossing my arms in annoyance as I stripped my gaze from Yue, but I could still hear her laughing from the open window – _fuck am I **whipped**._

Aang snorted loudly, turning around, walking towards the door with a playfully wave, “Whatever, _lover boy_.”

My eyes narrowed, flicking my fingers towards him, a little flicker of fire darting. With a twist of Aang’s wrist, he blew out the spark with wind, grinning madly. “Have fun getting married without me.” I puffed, only for Aang to laugh, “Seriously, Zuko…”

I looked up at Aang, his cheery smile softening as he gazed at me, “Thanks for everything…for helping me with Republic City, this wedding stuff…” I leaned back in my chair, nodding at his words as Aang spoke.

“And thank you for taking care of Yue…if I had known that you two would’ve hit it off as well you two did, I would’ve introduced you so much earlier.”

I chuckled, leaning over my desk once again, getting ready to get back to work, “The least I could do after trying to capture you for how long.” I muttered under my breath.

“Oh…and just to let you know…Appa may have eaten a tree or two in the gardens - _BYE~_.” My eyes widen, standing up straight but Aang was quicker, darting out the door with a loud laugh. I rubbed my temples in frustration, letting out a low hiss, but it didn’t take long for a small amused chuckle to escape me.

This was my life now.

And I wouldn’t change a damn thing.

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

I couldn’t stop laughing, dirt flying _everywhere_ as Kiyi dug a small hole to plant the flowers. It was fascinating how children managed to get dirty so quickly. All we had to do was dig tiny holes, but there seemed to be more dirt on Kiyi than in the gardens.

On the other hand, Toph and Suki continued bickering behind me.

“I think you should make the waterfall a _tad_ bit bigger.” Suki insisted as Toph frowned in annoyance, “BIGGER? Are you nuts, or are you _nuts_?” Toph huffed. I smiled, looking over my shoulder as they argued like an old married couple.

I never realized how much of Sokka’s creativity had rubbed off onto Suki, spitting out _artistic_ _lingo_ that she could’ve only learned from the great Sokka himself. But it was adorable, how they shared quirks as the years have passed. Even Katara got a bit goofier, not so strict the longer she has been with Aang.

 _I wonder…have I changed since being with Zuko?_ _Has Zuko changed since being with me?_

“LOOK YUE. I planted a giant family. This plant is mommy, daddy, Zuzu, and this is you and me~!” She cheered, proudly pointing at the flowers planted in the soil. I smiled softly, letting my hand run along her messy bun, “It’s wonderful, thank you button.” I hummed, planting a peck upon her forehead. _Family…_

“ _Imperial Consort Ying Yue_.”

My head shot upwards, a few guards standing in front of us. My brows pinched, nodding my head as I began standing up, “Yes?” _What in the world-_

They moved aside, green flooding my vision, “ _Kayto_ …”

He bore a radiant smile, his hands pleasantly interlocking in front of him as he tilted his head to the side, “May I borrow you for a moment? I’ll be quick flower, I promise.” His long black hair was tied up with ribbon; his green robes were a tad bit more _casual_ than usual. But I also noticed a few scratches along his sun-kissed skin; I _really did a number on him_.

Kiyi gazed up at us with big eyes and I could hear heavy footsteps behind me, “Not without us.” Suki grumbled Toph right on her heel.

Kayto sighed, eyeing Suki and Toph with exasperation. But it was the subtle movement behind him that caught my attention, _servants carrying bags? Wait a minute – is he leaving? But they were set to depart in two more days…_

I stepped forward, looking over my shoulder at Suki and Toph, “I’ll be fine.” Their eyes widen, frowning at my response.

Something was off with Kayto.

Logic would say to not bother with Kayto, ignore him _– it was not like you guys literally just fought yesterday._ But I couldn’t do that. My eyes studied his posture; he seemed different. And in all honesty, while Zuko and the gang despised him – I couldn’t, and I hated myself for it.

I cursed at myself inwardly, frustration eating away at me how I wanted to be like Lia or Toph – outspoken and tough, not so forgiving. But I couldn’t, no matter how much I tried, I just couldn’t.

Kayto gazed at me - stunned, “Really?”

My head slowly nodded, dusting off my dress from the remaining specks of dirt as I stepped forward, “ _Quickly_.” I sternly spoke. Suki placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing. “Are you… _sure_?” She muttered softly, giving Kayto side eyes but I nodded. Something in my gut told me – told me to _talk_ with him. _The things I do, Zuko really is a man of patience to love me._

“I’ll be okay, let’s go?” I hummed, stepping forward, my hand leaving Kiyi’s hair.

Toph and Suki gazed over me with hesitance, debating on whether or not they should stop me, but it was too late. I found myself walking with Kayto along the stoned path, not too far from them, but enough to speak in private. I could feel the lingering stares, not just from the gang, but from the servants, the guards, the gardeners – seemingly trying to tell me with their eyes that _this_ was a BAD idea _._

 _Oh, the_ _perks of having a soft heart._

Kayto eyes looked down, quietly walking down the paths with me, not trying to hold my hand or engage in conversation. He was even cautious not to bump his shoulder with mine as he walked. The politeness, the gentleman-like behaviour – it was frightening. And a part of me strangely wanted him just to flirt.

 _Anything_ besides **_this_**.

 _Was something wrong?_ I puffed, _why did it matter anywho?_

“You never told Zuko - petal.” He spoke, his voice barely a whisper as he abruptly stopped underneath a cherry blossom tree, shading us from the scorching heat of the sun. My feet froze, turning slightly to gaze at him, but his eyes weren’t on me. He watched the way the blossoms cascaded with the gentle breeze, falling at our feet. I sighed softly, playing with my fingers as I shook my head, “No…”

“Why not little flower? I _attacked_ you.”

I opened my mouth but shut it quickly. _Why? Why didn’t I tell Zuko?_ I had the chance, a chance to _really_ expose him, but I didn’t. A frustrated huff escaped me as I shrugged my shoulders, pulling my arms around my waist, trying to comfort myself. “Would it really matter, if I did?”

“It would’ve been a chance for you to put me in jail – we both know your _Fire Lord_ would _love_ that.”

“Do you _want_ that?”

Kayto shut his mouth, gazing over me with conflicting emotions. _It was strange; it was like something about last night made him change. What happened? He just wasn’t the same_ , and I found myself instinctively going closer to him, my hand unknowingly falling over his arm. He flinched, but I never moved, as I let my hand rest over his forearm.

A pregnant pause fell between us, only for him to place his hand over mine a few seconds later. _Cold – his hand is so cold._

“Are you and the King leaving? Zuko told me you were leaving later…”

“Just me, petal. I have certain tasks to attend to; I’m leaving tonight.” I frowned, “No one got to say goodbye-”

“I don’t think Zuko is going to miss me much.” I scoffed, laughing softly as I shook my head, “That may be true, but I would like to say goodbye.”

“You’re a strange one little flower…” Kayto muttered, but a soft smile danced upon his lips, and I smiled back. “I don’t know what you see in Zuko, how I would kill to have a woman like you by my side.”

“And I don’t understand why you despise Zuko, how you don’t see what I see.”

“You’re so in love with that man – willing to risk your damn life for him. You knew the risks you were taking, going on that walk with me. You knew.”

“And I would do it again for him.”

“I know…” He muttered, trailing off, running small circles along the top of my hand.

_That was it – his eyes._

They were different. Usually, Kayto’s green eyes were intense, an emerald that could seemingly pierce through someone’s soul, but this time – they weren’t as _fierce_. They were softer, a paler shade. “I should’ve killed you – last night…” He said slowly, shaking his head, _he isn’t lying._

“…And why didn’t you?”

“The same reason you didn’t kill me.” He answered. A soft sigh escaped me, as I gazed down at the floor. We were standing close to each other, our feet almost touching as the blossoms painted the ground. “Tell Zuko next time he lets you go on a walk with me, I ain’t returning you back.”

I looked at him, Kayto crossing his arms, my hand dropping from him as he leaned forward, “Do me a favour flower, and close your eyes.”

I pouted, shaking my head, “What? Are you crazy?”

“Come on, flower, do it.”

“So you can kill me?”

“I had my chance yesterday, and I didn’t, so trust me.”

**_Trust_** – something that people earned — worked hard for. Sokka would always say that my problem was I gave it away like flowers, only to have my heart broken. And Sokka right, but despite knowing that, I found myself closing my eyes.

A soft breath hit my cheek, something moist brushing along my jaw, _my scar_. _Oh my gosh, he’s_ \- I gasped, my eyes widen just in time for Kayto to pull away. _He kissed my scar,_ “Now I can die a happy man.”

I found myself blushing. “I-if Zuko saw that-” I hissed, but Kayto just laughed, shaking his head, “Like I said – I would die happy.”

I huffed out, ready to yell his ear off but he didn’t give me a chance. He turned on his heel, walking away from me. His black ponytail swaying from side to side, cheekily waving as he gazed over his shoulder, “It was a pleasure meeting you Ying Yue – Imperial Consort of the Almighty Fire Lord.”

I watched him, unable to utter a word.

Because for once, since the moment I met him – he smiled.

A genuine smile of happiness.

I felt my heart squeeze, unable to mutter a word as his figure disappeared towards the servants, eagerly packing his bags for departure.

“Wait-!”

Kayto stopped for a second, gazing over his shoulder, waiting for me to speak. “B-before you go, would you like to stay for lunch, with Zuko and I?”

Kayto chuckled, shaking his head with a soft look, “I’ll be fine – _I can die happy_.” He repeated once again, before turning the corner, out of sight.

I knew what he was going to do.

_Please…don’t-_

Soft hands wrapped around my waist, and I quickly gazed downwards, Kiyi hugging me from the side as she looked up with a giant pout, “Yue…why are you crying?”

I forced a smile, wiping my cheeks with my sleeves. “Because nothing in this world is black and white anymore…” Kiyi frowned at my answer, tilting her head at my words, and in return, I sniffled.

The world was _gray_ – a disgusting mixture of black and white.

**_~ Azula ~_ **

“In two days?” I muttered under my breath, crossing my legs as I leaned back. Mai nodded her head, her arms crossed and her face void of any emotion – seemingly always wearing a mask, afraid of getting hurt.

Yakone sighed, kicking the dirt underneath his feet as he listened in on our conversation. “Who else is going? The Avatar and the rest of imprudent friends?”

Mai frowned, shaking her head as she let her fingers play with one of her many daggers, “No. Just them. Some sort of _personal_ _retreat_.”

I scoffed, “Zuzu has been taking a lot of time off. How strange, your niece seems to be quite the influence.” I laughed, a small smirk erupting from Yakone, “What can I say, we have mastered the art of _human_ _manipulation_.”

“So what’s the plan Azula?” Mai butted in, eyes narrowed.

And I grinned.

Mai was horrible at hiding her hatred for Zuzu’s girlfriend, gazing at the faint bruises that still painted Mai’s delicate skin. Deep purples staining the skin around her nose as she continued playing with the dagger. But it was her hatred that had me thriving – _it’s easier to manipulate people when they want the same outcome as yourself._

“Like what I did before – I’ll serve as a maid during their vacation. A _personal_ maid to that _bitch_ …” Yakone chuckled, “The Fire Nation Princess acting like a maid – _oh,_ how the mighty have fallen.”

I frowned, hissing at Yakone’s mocking words with my hands on my hips, “I didn’t fall. I’m overtaking the kingdom from the underbelly, isn’t that not what you’re doing -Yakone?”

Yakone shrugged, ready to speak, but the soft sounds of footsteps stopped us from conversing. Everyone turned to face the noise, on guard. The bushes rumbled, my eyes scanning the greenery, only for Yakone to snarl, “What are you doing here, _boy_.”

_Kayto_.

His arms were crossed, observing us, but his eyes settled upon Mai. The way his brows pinched together, jaw-dropping as his green eyes flickered between us. “What is _she_ doing here?” He spoke, confusion written on his face. I grinned, playfully wrapping my arm around her shoulders, Mai tensing under my grasp, despising the physical contact. “An ally.”

“You’re the _snitch_ …” He muttered, but the way he spoke. It wasn’t so much of happiness as it was of _realization_. The way his hands gripped his robes, eyes stripping away from us as he gazed at Yakone. Something was off; he seemed _different_.

“Why did you come here? We were supposed to meet at the Earth Nation-”

“I’m leaving tonight.”

“And why is that?” Yakone scowled, stepping forward with narrowed eyes. Kayto rolled his eyes, “Politics. And just a fair warning the Earth King signed the papers.”

My eyes widen, _he failed._

“You say _what_ boy? That he _SIGNED_ the papers?” Yakone roared. Kayto stepped back, eyes cautiously watching over Yakone. “This _new Nation_ _bullshit_ has nothing to do with me. Figure it out on your own – I’m done with it – _all of it_.”

“You think you can just walk away?”

“I’m doing that right now, aren’t I” Kayto taunted, turning on his heel as he began stepping away from Yakone. I could feel my stomach twist. Yakone raising his hand, Kayto utterly oblivious to the gesture, until Mai and I heard it – a sharp gasp.

Kayto’s limbs stiffen, a choked wheeze escaping him as his arms and legs raised off the ground, his feet barely skimming the earth.

“ ** _I warned you_**. That if the Earth King signs those papers, I’ll make sure you _never_ see the light of day again.”

“D-do _it_.” Kayto hissed, struggling the breath. Yakone’s fingers twitched, a painful grunt escaping Kayto, _he’s going to kill him._

Mai watched over Yakone with fear, eyes wide, the most emotion I’ve seen come out of that girl in all the years I’ve known her. She’s never seen a Bloodbender before, and she looked absolutely petrified.

“You think you can just walk in and walk out of here? That you can suddenly be a _good guy_?” Yakone shouted. The way Kayto’s limbed stretched, his chest heaving in pain as Yakone crushed him from the inside out. “I’m gonna kill you, boy, and I’m going to love it. Every. Single. Moment.”

With a struggling breath, Kayto turned his head, his eyes lining up with Yakone. But his eyes weren’t filled with fear, no, he was _smiling_. “ _S-she’s **nothing** like you._” He gasped out, _what is he-_

It echoed throughout the mountain - the sound of _death_.

The birds stopped singing, the wind stilled, even the clouds blocked the sun’s glow as I unknowingly held my breath.

Kayto’s eyes were no longer a lively green, but dull and gray – _lifeless_.

Mai stilled, her hands gripping her body as she watched the way Yakone let his hands unravel, Kayto’s body hitting the ground like nothing more but trash.

But the _smile_ on Yakone’s face. He cracked his fingers and neck, rolling his shoulders back as he groaned in pleasure, “Nothing beats the satisfaction of feeling their last dying breath.” 

_He’s a monster_.

But another darker, more _sinister_ , realization hit me.

_If **this** was the power, Yakone possessed…what was Ying Yue hiding?_


	27. Bonus pt.1 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The version you are reading is explicit (aka: smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6700+  
> Warning: Well - lets jump right to it; dirty talk, begging (it’ll make sense once you read), orgasm denial, orgasm control, oral and fingering (fem. receiving), mild hair pulling, Dom./sub. undertones (because I think we can all agree Zuko is a pure dom.), and just pure sexiness.  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Cataglottism_ **

_(French/n.)_ _kissing with tongue._

* * *

_The version you are reading is **explicit** (aka: smut)._

_If you’re someone who enjoys the story but wishes to skip the nastiness, feel free to go to the Authors Notes and find the Quotev or Wattpad link, both clean alternatives of nsfw chapters that I post on Tumblr/Ao3._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

The brush glided with ease, the dewy pinkish mixture laying flat along the skin of my face. But my hand froze mid-stroke, eyes wide as I stared at Zuko through my vanity mirror. “A _vacation_?” I blurted, still not taken in the words that flew out of his mouth with ease.

He lounged in bed, his hair loose as he hummed at my words, eyes scanning the words written in the book that he held with a hand. His hair was still a bit damp, water droplets falling along his shoulders and drizzling down his bare chest. The urge to dry his hair before he fell asleep slipped from my mind – as the words _vacation_ took priority at the moment.

“Yeah, just you and me. Is something wrong, babe?” He droned, shutting the book effortlessly and facing upwards, our eyes meeting through the mirror. I quickly turned on the stool, my messy bun bouncing as I shook my head while standing, “No it’s just that…you don’t do _vacations_ or _breaks_ …or just anything that involves _relaxing_.” I snickered, feeling the face mask starting to firm up.

Zuko chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against the bed, arms stretched above him as a small yawn escaped him. The muscles in his arms stiffen, tensing as he held breath before exhaling – _he really is_ _a living, breathing work of art._

“That’s not true, I just don’t ever get the chance. I thought you would be jumping with joy at the news.”

I raised a brow, well ‘attempted’ too with the mask preventing much facial movement. I walked forward, “Who are you, and what did you do with Zuko?” I teased, pointing my little brush accusatorily towards him.

An entertained grin painted his face, before bouncing upwards, swiftly grabbing my hand and tugging me towards him. A soft gasp escaped my lips, falling over him in bed with a yelp.

His warm skin felt delightful along my cold body, his shirt, which now serves as a set of pyjamas for me, riding up my thighs as I laid sprawled over him, feet hanging over the bed. He let out a small groan as I dropped on top of his chest, but he still held his silly smile as he watched me struggle not to get the blankets dirty with my face mask and brush.

He wiggled his cute nose towards me, sniffling obnoxiously loud, “You smell nice, what is it?”

“Rose – want some?” I giggled, raising my hand with the brush mischievously in front of his face. He laughed, pulling away but I held it inches away from him, “Now. Why are you all of a sudden, wanting to go to Ember Island?” I inquired.

He gazed at me and the brush, giving me a _look_ , “Are you _actually_ threatening me…with a face mask?” He mused. I shrugged my shoulders, bringing the brush closer to his face daringly, watching him shy away slightly, his head hitting the headboard, “Are you _actually_ scared of getting a face mask?” I mocked, only to earn a chortle.

“I think we’re spending to much time together, you never had such an _attitude_ love.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question Zuko, why do you _really_ want to go to Ember Island?”

“I just want to show you the Fire Nation – I haven’t exactly been the best host. I took you out to the city twice, and we’ve been here for more than a month.”

I opened my mouth only to close it, still not buying his excuse. But the way his eyes studied me, a faint smile as he ran his large hand through my hair, had me letting the matter go. Zuko was a man of mystery, and when the time was right, I knew he would tell me eventually… _I’m a lot more patient than I give myself credit for._

“Fine…just me and you?”

“For the most part yeah, me and you, a few maids-”

“No maids!” I huffed, shaking my head like a child as I threateningly brought the tip of the brush closer to his nose, “ _No maids?_ Who’s going to clean, cook-”

“I can cook!” I smugly shouted, straddling his hips as I rested my elbows along his chest. My body easily slid over his, like two perfect puzzle pieces. Zuko scoffed, giving me a look that read _bullshit_. “Cook? What do you plan on cooking for us, love?”

“…cookies…?”

Okay, maybe I wasn’t **_the best cook_** …but if we just _ignore_ the fact that baking and cooking are not the same things and for the sake of my argument say they were – I can _totally_ cook.

“So, you expect us to eat cookies for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner?”

“I have yet to see the problem. Cookies all day? Isn’t that like, every kid’s dream?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, and without me clueing in, he stole my weapon – the face brush.

I hissed as I frantically reached over him to grab the brush, only for him to point the fluffy tip at my face, “Don’t make me use it!” He pestered, bringing the brush down towards my bare neck.

“Aren’t you suppose to put it on your neck too?”

“Yeah…but I’m too lazy to wash it off…so I settled with just my face.”

The grin that grew on Zuko’s face, I could feel my gut drop, “ _Oh no – my hand, it has a mind of its own~.”_ Zuko spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word.

I could feel it, the moist mixture trailing along the front of my neck, mindless swirls decorating my skin with a flick of Zuko’s wrist. The cream fell all over theshirt I wore, dripping down my chest as he dragged the brush.

“ ** _YOU BUM!_** ” I shouted, trying to pull away, but I couldn’t.

The way Zuko hollered, eyes closed as he threw his head back. His body shook underneath me as he cried out in joy, seemingly relishing in my annoyance. But while I was infuriated, my frustration didn’t last long, laughing along with Zuko.

Sokka told me once that Zuko only smiled a handful of times with them when they first started working together. That Sokka could list almost every single event that caused Zuko to smile. But as I watched the way he roared with happiness underneath me, tears threatening to pool over as he laughed made my heart swell, because it showed how much he trusted me.

How much he genuinely enjoyed my company – the highest compliment I could ever receive.

I pouted, gazing down at my shirt as the rose mask hardens on the soft material. “Great, now I have to bath and change clothes!” I whined, poking his chest with my nail. The way his amusement slightly died off, still pleased as he let the brush twirl in his fingers.

“Come, I need help.” I huffed, throwing my feet over his body and landing on the floor. “I already took a bath, but I mean – if you _really_ need me to join you for a bath, who am I to argue.”

My cheeks flushed, thankfully unnoticed due to the mask as I spun on my heel, a boastful grin on Zuko’s face as he sat up straight. “You pervert, I just need help heating the damn water!”

“Don’t be shy, if you want to take a bath with me just say it – I won’t judge.”

“The last thing I want is a bath with you!” I huffed, rolling my eyes as I tug on his hand, trying to get him to stand up. He let me grasp his hands, intertwining his fingers with mine as I pulled him upwards, “You say that now, but by next week, you’ll be _begging_ me to join.” Zuko teased.

“I don’t _beg_.” I snorted. His hands tighten around mine, pulling and causing me to bump into his chest. “I’m sorry – what was that? _You don’t beg?_ ” He snickered. The way he gazed down at me, grinning _madly_ as he licked his lips, “If I do recall, you were _begging_ for me to bend you over at the hot springs and-”

My hands tug away from him, clapping his mouth shut out of pure embarrassment, “That was _one time_!” I hissed, but at this point, I knew my cheeks were so red not even the mask could hide it. I could feel his lips curve upwards, a snort escaping as he shook his head away from my hands, “ _One time?_ ” He mocked, “ _Oh baby,_ I bet I can have you _begging_ for me before lunch tomorrow.”

My mouth opened, eyes narrowed.

Zuko was all too cocky, too self-assured. And while I loved his confidence, someone had to put him in his place, “You wanna bet?” I shot back, hands on my hips as I leaned forward.

Zuko grinned, taunting as he watched me, his hand mischievously waving the brush in front of my face, “I’m giving you a chance love, back down and admit you love begging for me – and I’ll pretend this never happened.”

“ _No way_ – **IT’S ON!** ” I cried out, stomping towards the bathroom, Zuko laughing behind me. “Alright – so what’s the prize I’m gonna get once I have you begging for me?”

“You mean the prize _I’m_ gonna get when _I_ win – winner gets to do whatever they want with the other person.”

The moment those words slipped from my mouth, the feeling of regret seeped in.

I wasn’t just having some regular old bet with Sokka or Aang – I was betting with Zuko; the most persistent man ever.

A man who gets _what_ he wants, _whenever_ he wants, **_however_** _,_ he wants.

I swallowed hard, trying to push away the thoughts of regret – _I can do this damnit! I can totally keep my hormones in check till lunchtime-_

Zuko’s hands wrapped around my waist, stopping me as he purred into my ear. His fingers tips ran up my thighs, my skin burning as he kittenishly tip-toed my body, “ _Oh babe,_ you’re gonna regret this – and I’m gonna _love_ it.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I giggled as I watched Zuko struggle to slip his arm through his scarlet robe. His eyes were heavy-lidded, an adorable yawn escaping his plump lips, _gosh he’s so cute!_

But I knew better than to tell him that – he would absolutely sulk all day if I told him that. As if he knew what was going through my mind, the way I cheekily watched him battle with sleepiness, he turned around and gave me a look that screamed _‘I’ll kill you now if you don’t stop those giggles.’_

I rolled my eyes, happily getting out of bed, easing his arm through the armhole, “Come on, Zuko - stay in bed, just a _bit_ longer?” I whined, my head resting along his back as I hugged him from behind. Zuko chuckled, feeling the way I smushed my face against his back muscles, soaking in his warmth as I hummed in glee, _I love this man._

“I’m sorry, were you just _begging_ or _asking_ love?”

My body stiffens, pulling away, only to see him shamelessly grinning over his shoulder. The bet from last night completely slipped from my mind – _this man. He really is as competitive as they can get._ I already forgot about it, but I should’ve known better, Zuko was never one to let things slide.

I pulled away, huffing as I proudly held my chin up high, “ ** _Asking_**.”

“I must say you really lack manners. A good girl usually says _please_.” Zuko teased, turning around and cupping my chin. The way he brushed his lips against mine, my breath hitched. A part of me already caved into his touch, leaning against his body, humming in enjoyment.

My hands ran up the front of his body, feeling his heartbeat underneath my touch, my eyes fluttering closed. But just as I felt his lips touch mine, he swiftly pulled away, his mouth curving upwards against my jaw in a gratified smirk, “What’s wrong babe, want a kiss?” He cooed, his hand playfully tugging my hair and forcing me to gaze upwards towards his sultry eyes.

My cheeks flushed at his words, _this man,_ “What are you trying to do?” I whispered with narrowing my eyes. The way he spoke, voice low, eyes blown out; an out-right shift in his sluggish attitude just moments ago, “Nothing really, just wanting to make sure you knew, you want something? You’re gonna have to **_beg_** for it.”

“You’re **not** gonna win _that_ easily.” I mused, sticking out my tongue playfully. Zuko grinned, “I’m gonna _eat up_ those words – not only are you going to be _begging_ , but you’re also going to wish you never started this bet.” The way his fingers teasingly caressed my face, biting his lips as he gazed down at mine. _Damn this man can be sexy when he wants to be-_

He cheekily tapped my nose, “Come to my office before lunch.” He hummed, before planting a rough kiss on my lips. I groaned, his teeth biting my bottom lip before pulling away just as wild. He turned on his heel, mischievously waving at me over his shoulder while walking off.

The bedroom door shut, and I finally _breathed_.

_I’m screwed._

_So damn screwed. How am I supposed to compete against **that**!? _I huffed, slapping my flushed cheeks as I could hear Zuko greeting the servants outside the door, his voice causing tidal waves of desire to stir.

_Rule number one; **never** make a bet with Zuko._

Something I wished I knew _beforehand._

_What have I just set myself up for?_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Conflicting emotions of fear and desire consumed me the rest of the morning – making an apparent effort to avoid Zuko at all costs till lunchtime.

_If I just don’t see him…I can’t lose, right?_

And it seems like for the first time in _forever_ – the spirits for once were on my side, Zuko held up in political meetings all day until lunchtime. _HA, Zuko already lost by default._ What could Zuko _possibly_ do a few minutes before lunch?

 ** _Nothing_** – I got this under control.

Suki and Lia’s large exhale caught my attention, snapping me out of my lustful thoughts.

“To bad you guys can’t stay for a bit longer…” Lia grumbled, folding another shirt with ease and adding it to the pile of clothes that were neatly sorted on the bed. I pouted at her words, _that was right – tomorrow was their last day before Toph and Suki head back to the Earth Nation. The same thing with Aang and Sokka, they would be setting sail to the Southen Water Tribe…_

“I wish you guys didn’t have to leave…” I whispered, wrapping my arms around my waist, trying to self-sooth myself at the thought. _It would be the first time I would be alone in the Fire Nation._ I knew I had Zuko but still. The idea dawned on me, I had to create new relationships here, and that was scary.

Toph shrugged her shoulders, sunbathing on the couch as the window let the sun fall directly over her. Suki frowned, throwing another casual shirt into her luggage with a heavy sigh, “I know, but hopefully when Zuko comes to the Earth Nation sometime next month, maybe you can go with him?”

_The Earth Nation…_ it has been forever since I stepped foot there, and a part of me was hesitant. As much as I tried to tell myself, I’ve healed, gotten over the hardships during the last years living there, the thought of going made my stomach tighten. “Maybe…I guess I can talk with him…” I muttered under my breath, watching the way Kima and Lia mindlessly folded clothing. _The Earth Nation…I wonder how much has changed? And I wonder…did Kayto get home safely?_

I wanted to ask Zuko, ask him if he got word that Kayto departed and was sailing. But something in my gut told me otherwise – because if the opposite were right, I didn’t think I could handle it.

“Aang told me Zuko is taking you to Ember Island.” Suki unexpectedly shouted. My eyes widen, taken aback from her outburst, Toph budding into the conversation, “I LOVED Ember Island – they have a theatre and this play, and they got this badass dude to play _my_ role – BEST. DAY. EVER.” Toph ranted.

I chuckled at her words, not _exactly_ understanding but Suki giggled, “Yeah, and remember how they made Katara and Zuko seem like a thing?”

“Aang was LIVID.”

“ _Zuko and Katara_.” I choked, eyes bulging, at the thought. Even Kima’s eyes widen, dropping the shirt mid-fold. Suki hollered, falling over the bed as she struggled to breathe, “I swear, after that play, it was so awkward for next week and a half.” I laughed because I could already picture it, even with the lack of context.

Zuko awkwardly avoiding both Aang and Katara, Aang sending Zuko glares of hatred because he’s too sweet to say anything, and Katara internally raging in embarrassment. “I _really_ need to visit this theatre and see this _infamous play_.” I giggled.

Toph snickered, “Princess, I swear if Zuko ever pisses you off just bring that up, and he’ll fuck off in seconds.”

“That bad?”

“Don’t get us started.” Suki giggled.

“Are there any other _embarrassing_ stories you got? _Totally_ not for blackmail.” Lai giggled, Kima elbowing her in the stomach.

“Did I ever tell you the time that Zuko almost caught Sokka and me having sex in a tent?” This time everybody’s jaw dropped, “BITCH **WHEN**?” Toph shouted, “I would’ve felt _all_ of that.”

“I think you were sleeping with your feet up, but Zuko went to talk with Sokka late at night. I can tell you this, the moment I saw Zuko getting inside Sokka’s tent, I ran back to my tent like a wild animal.”

I was bent over laughing, tears falling because I could only image Zuko’s face of pure horror. While Zuko was definitely not a man of innocence, that much was obvious, I could still see him getting flustered at the thought of walking in on something along those lines.

“Oh man, those were some golden times…I’ll be back, I’m gonna grab a snack before lunch,” Toph spoke, rubbing her stomach. _Oh, shit, lunch!_

“Kima, Lia!” I perked up, causing them to stop their work, “Tomorrow is your last day of work, after that, you get the week off!”

They looked at me, confusion written all over their faces as they gazed at each other, the clothing in their hands hanging. “Zuko and I are going on vacation, and I decided that it’ll be nice to give you guys a vacation too. You guys are remodelling the apartment you two bought, right?”

They nodded their heads, “Perfect. Hopefully, this gives you some time to work on it and relax.”

Kima beamed, bowing, “Thank you so much, my Lady!” She gushed, and I smiled. Kima and Lia were awfully cute together. So cute, that I dare say they may top Aang and Katara or Sokka and Suki. Kima kept Lia in check, while Lia made Kima _live_ a little.

“Well, I have to go, I’m supposed to meet Zuko in his study before lunch.”

“I’ll come with you then.”

I nodded my head, linking arms with Toph, despite her groan of annoyance. _I wonder what Zuko wants with me anyways…?_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

“ _Zuko_ …?” I hummed, gradually opening the study door with a push. My head peeked through, sneaking a look inside _, the guards said he was inside_ …My eyes scanned the space, looking for my beloved flame, and the moment I spotted him, I smiled softly.

The sunlight coming from the window behind his desk created a halo effect, directing my eyes to a holy sight indeed. He was hunched over his desk, scribbling away on papers that decorated his study. His eyes were focused - complete and utter attention on his work.

I slowly snuck in, closing the door gently to not startle him.

Zuko was a hard worker, slaving away every night and day. The way his forehead scrunched up, lips slightly pouting as he thought profoundly. A part of me wanted to just hold him, play with his hair to help him relax, but I also knew how important work was to him.

He took pride in his work, and to be fair, it was because of all his hard work, the Fire Nation had an entirely different reputation. People didn’t associate the Fire Nation as a country of war or annihilation – but a peaceful, liberal nation. And that didn’t happen out of nowhere, it happened because of Zuko. He was trying to undo _years_ of devastation – and incredibly enough, he was doing it.

I snuck around him, looking over his shoulder as he swore under his breath. _Earth Nation documents…_

My hands gently caressed his shoulders, tensing under my grasp, “ _The fuck-”_ He hissed, abruptly turning to gaze at me.

He let out a breath of relief, “Fuck baby, you scared me.” He huffed, shaking his head as he ran his hands over his face. I giggled softly as he turned in his chair, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

“When did you get in? I didn’t hear you…” He muttered into my hips, snuggling into me with a sigh. I let myself fall between his legs, my hands playing with the neckline of his robe as he hummed, “Just now, you were busy, I didn’t want to scare you…”

“Because sneaking behind me is better?”

“Is someone grumpy?” I teased, placing a soft kiss over his lips. He chuckled, moving his lips against mine with a low grunt, his hands running up my back and playing with my hair between fingers, “Not if you keep this up I won’t be.” He moaned, eyes closed as he pushed me closer against him.

I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning more into him as his warm touches caused goosebumps to dance along my skin. The way he groaned, his kisses quick - kissing along my jaw, down towards my neck. “ _Z-Zuko~_.” I gasped, my hands gripping his shoulders in surprise.

I could feel his lips pull upwards, “What’s wrong babe?” He purred, my fingers digging into his clothes. “Y-you told me to come here, why?” I gasped. The temptation – _I want to give in to his touches right now._ But the large open window behind his desk and the guards standing right at the door had my hormones in check.

“Mhmm, nothing really. I just wanted a little snack before lunch.” I raised a brow at him, gazing down only to bear witness to the most tempting smirk possible.

“Snack?”

He chuckled, his hands gripping my waist tightly, “Mhmm, I’m hungry love – I want something _sweet_.” My cheeks flushed at his words, feeling him stand up straight for a split moment, “W-what are you-”

I gasped, my arms clinging onto Zuko for dear life as he picked me up with ease, falling onto the study. I could hear papers tumble onto the floor, pens and ink shoved to the side as his body quickly slipped between my legs.

“Now- this is better.” He grinned, licking his lips as he watched the way I flushed anxiously.

_“Z-Zuko!”_ I cried out, my thighs wrapping around his waist despite my squeals. My eyes scanned the open window, and I could feel the crumpled papers that were most likely ruined thanks to him and my ass on the desk. His lips brushed against my neck once again, my sleeves sliding off my shoulders with ease.

The small mewl that escaped me, biting my lips at the tender nips he placed down my neck, “ _Mmm_ , I love hearing you, babe.” He murmured, his hands running up my stomach, fingers just _barely_ skimming my chest. I blushed. It was an unstoppable reaction, my body melting away in his presence, “The guards, the window-” I whined.

The way he chuckled against my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin and tremble slightly, _fuck_.

I was getting wet, a heat starting to pool in my panties and I _hated_ it. I hated how easily I caved into his touches.

“What’s wrong baby? I just want you to _feel_ good.” He rumbled, pulling at my skin before licking all the way up my neck. My eyes shut closed, moaning at the way he tempted me.

“Z-Zuko – please don’t tease~.” I cried softly, bringing my hand to my mouth to muffle my cries.

It drove me insane, how he was able to switch to such rough bites to gentle touches in seconds. My hips weakly bucking for some sort of friction. He straightened, leaning over to my ear and nipped, “Let me ask again – was that _begging_ or _asking,_ love?”

_This asshole._

I crimsoned, ready to smack him silly but as if he knew, his hands suddenly cupped my breasts, sucking on my neck. My toes curled, stupidly jumping upwards, causing his touch to tighten and his teeth to craze my skin harsher, “I-I’m _asking_.” I moaned between my covered mouth.

I knew I was playing a risky game.

This was why Zuko invited me to his office before lunch. He was _that_ confident that he could get me to beg - that he didn’t even need the whole day.

And at this point, he may be right.

I panted profoundly, my body shivering under his touch, his fingers kneading my boobs with ease in his hands. He grunted, kissing my collar bones as I throbbed, my chest raising and lowering feverishly.

“I swear you were made for me, babe.” He growled, his kisses moving downwards. The way his fingers pinched and tugged on my nipples through the fabric, his eyes watching every sharp intake of air and whimper.

Every touch of his was taunting, my body felt like it was on overdrive. My body was burning, and breathing hitched as he grazed his lips against me. One hand travelled away from my breast, trailing under my dress and along my thigh.

The way he drew his fingers, digging into my skin with a wicked smirk as he watched the way I wiggled under his grasp. My dress pushed upwards from his wandering hand until he was just a mere brush away from my cunt.

I could feel his finger playing with the hem of my panties, smirking devilishly as I firmly planted my hand over my lips.

“So, I’m gonna assume that whatever you say from now on is just you _asking_.” He teased, my hand dropped, heaving as I cried out under my breath.

“Please Zuko.” I gasped, trying to control my voice, _gosh the last thing I need is the guards walking in on this._

Zuko grinned, his fingertips sliding over the fabric, my eyes rolling back as he teased up and down my slit. The sounds of my wetness against the material, it was so dirty but it had me reddening in arousal. _Gosh, this man is going to be the death of me._

“Mmm, I don’t work that way, babe. Tell me what you want. Use your words.” He teased, and I moaned under his touch. I pushed my hips against his hand, trying to add pressure, but he tutted, pulling away with a snicker.

“Be a good girl for me and use your words, babe.” He droned, and I flushed out of frustration. I hated how he made me say what I wanted because he knew how embarrassing it was for me to speak like that. But I knew how much he enjoyed it – how he loved watching me get all flustered and shy.

My eyes shifted away from him, focusing on how heavy his breathing was, the way he licked his lips as he leaned into me.

“T-touch me…” I shyly muttered, but Zuko snickered, cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him, “See, was that so hard, baby?”

_“Zuko~.”_ I whimpered, squirming under his intense gaze. He pecked my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck instantly, “I love you.” He muttered softly, and I smiled.

Because no matter what, bet or no bet, this was us just having fun together – two horny adults madly in love.

He pulled away, but the twinkle in his eyes, _oh no_ – 

“Let’s try something _different_ …” He hummed. I pouted, my arms slipping from around his neck, “L-like what?”

Zuko ignored my inquiries.

Suddenly he plopped into his seat, pushing my dress up my thighs and bunching the fabric along my hips. His finger trailed up and down my pussy lips, feeling the wet material and poking my erect clit. I gulped, biting my lip as Zuko chuckled.

“Lace?” He snickered, causing me to blush, “Were you trying to tempt me?”

“I like lace…” I muttered, my eyes shyly darting away from his.

“So you don’t wear bras, and you like wearing lace – you really know how to spoil a man.” He growled. I opened my mouth, ready to blurt out some smart comment, but my voice was cut short. His hand tugged at the thin fabric, pulling it down my legs with ease.

My cheeks were beyond red.

The way he twirled the lace with his fingers, licking his lips as he was at eye-level with my dripping core. My hands darted, desperately trying to cover myself, feeling so utterly exposed but he gripped my hands with one of his.

“Oh no baby, I don’t think you wanna do that.” He grinned, pulling my hands upwards.

I coloured. I was so exposed, more exposed than ever before.

Sure - he’s touched me, but this was different.

Before we were in the hot springs. Between the water and steam, it was kind of hard to see anything. But now, with him sitting down, his face right in front of me, licking his lips as if I was the tastiest thing he’s ever set eyes on.

“You can grab my hair-” he blurted.

“ _Wha_ \- _oh, **fuck.**_ ”

Without another word, his hands grasped my thighs, his fingers digging into my soft skin and spreading my legs wide. My eyes shut, rolling to the back of my head as I felt it.

His face dived into my heat, taking one lengthy lick with his tongue.

I gasped, my hands running through his hair, not giving a care in the world about his bun because at this point, his hair was no longer a bun.

The dirty sucking sounds, slurping up my wetness as he playfully licked around my clit, “ _Oh my gosh_ , _Zuko – shit!_ ”

My head flung backwards, one hand leaving his hair to cover my mouth, my teeth biting.

I could taste it, blood, as I tried to muffle my sounds.

My legs twitched, my hips bucking against him, desperate to have him suck my clit. Zuko knew exactly what he was doing. His lazily licks, tongue teasing my entrance before pulling away. My breathing would hitch every time I thought he was going to finally suck on my clit. Rather, he would lick around it, hearing my whines of frustrations.

I shamelessly cried out his name like a song, frantic to feel more.

Without any warning, Zuko sucked _hard._

My body stiffen, my hand tugging on his hair the moment he lapped on the bundle of nerves that so eagerly craved attention. He groaned as I pulled on his hair, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through me. The way his eyes rolled back, pupils dilated had me mewling.

The way Zuko let loose, losing himself in the process of making me feel good was everything to me.

“Fuck lunch.” He growled, firmly pressing my bucking hips against the study and keeping my legs wide open.

“All I need is you.” He hissed, nibbling my clit. I whimpered, hearing his voice so crude and low.

The knot in my stomach grew, trying to control my moments. I was shaking, gasping and trying to grind Zuko’s face.

“ _D-don’t stop~_.” I whimpered, only to earn a chuckle from him. The way he looked up at me, he looked drunk, so blissed out that my heart stopped.

“You going to cum for me already, babe?”

“ _I-it feels s-so good_.” I moaned shyly.

I could only pray that the guards outside didn’t hear anything - that the breeze didn’t carry my moans throughout the kingdom. The way he rolled the sensitive bud between his lips, pulling on it while he sucked.

Every flick of his tongue was bringing me closer to the edge, stars started flooding my vision, my legs quivered underneath his harsh grasp.

I could feel the bruises starting to form, but I didn’t care, he can go rougher on me if he wants. This was what I loved about Zuko, his utter dominance.

“ _Zuko!_ ” I cried, my stomach muscles clenching.

I couldn’t stop it, the sharp gasps that escaped me, the way my legs tensed under his grip.

“Cum for me, baby. I wanna taste you.” He growled.

I moaned at his words, flushed as my eyes shut closed, _“Z-Zuko, I’m gonna-”_

He stopped.

Zuko pulled away so fast, my breathing hitched, the peak of pleasure just _barely_ about to tip over.

My eyes fluttered open, only to see Zuko standing, the biggest smirk on his face, “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong, love?”

My eyes widen, _I’m going to kill him._

He just ruined my orgasm, stopping it right when it was about to explode. My chest was heaving, breathing erratic as I stared at him, “You _know_ what you did!” I shouted frustratingly.

I was so utterly dazed, so sexually frustrated.

Zuko clicked his tongue, and just as I was about to curse at him, I could feel his fingers teasing my entrance. I gasped at the feeling, eyes rolling back and ready to submit into the pleasure.

But before I knew it, his other hand sneaked behind my head, grabbing a fist full of my hair roughly tugging my head back. I whined, my eyes settled with his eyes, and at that moment, he let his fingers plunge into me.

A low cry left me, the need to throw my head back in pure ecstasy stopped from his firm grasp on my hair. The way he handled me, I was whimpering, it was so damn dominating and I loved it. It was a side of me I didn’t realize I wanted, _needed_ , until now.

“You wanna cum, baby? _Beg for it_.” He growled, his thumb brushing against my over-sensitive clit.

I flat out sobbed, back arching into his touches. His fingers were moving so painfully slow, his thumb just hovering over my clit, my legs shaking all over again.

**_Beg_** \- that was all I had to do.

But my _pride_. 

_“N-no.”_ I huffed, trying to sound stern, but Zuko chuckled, hearing the waver in my tone. I was already cracking.

“I can do this all fucking day, baby. Edge you till you’re crying - till you can’t think straight.”

I whined, his fingers going faster, the climax that escaped me already rushing back so shamefully quick. _Oh gosh, I can’t- I can’t have him stop now._ I whimpered, “Z-Zuko~.” I gasped.

He smirked, the grip on my hair tight as he nodded, “Yes, baby?”

_“Mmm,_ y-you win _-ohh my gosh-”_

“Aren’t you fucking adorable.” He hissed under his breath. “I already knew I won baby, but I want to hear you – hear you _beg_.”

I blushed, the knot building, his thumb rubbing quicker and harder circles, his fingers thrusting harder.

_Fuck it._

“Z-Zuko _please_ , please let me cum.” I cried.

The smirk on his face placing a tender peck on my lips, “I don’t know. Did my brat learn her lesson? Is she gonna be good for me from now on?”

“ _Y-yes, please,_ Zuko. I’m sorry, _please_ -”

“You’re going be a good girl, baby?”

“ _Oh my gosh, yes._ Zuko, _please!_ Let me cum-”

“ _Mmm_ , my pleasure love.”

I didn’t get a chance to breathe, Zuko slammed his lips against mine, muffling out my high pitch scream as I came.

My legs shuddered, my eyes shut as he helped me ride out my orgasm. I could feel my juices down my legs, so shamefully wet as he pounded away. I twitched, sensitive and only then did his fingers slow.

He pulled away, the biggest grin on his face, “You’re the sexiest thing on this universe, you know that?” He cooed, the grip from my hair loosening, pushing me against him.

I moaned wordlessly, snuggling my head against his chest, his hand rubbing my back up and down, “I swear.” I groaned, “I swear – if you deny me like that again, I’ll kill you.” I hissed.

Zuko chuckled, pulling back slightly, cupping my chin “Well if you just listened like a good girl, I wouldn’t have to.” I blushed, too tired to fight.

He won, and as annoyed as I was, I was also happy. Because while I may have lost, that was hands down the best orgasm I’ve had till date.

Lesson one of the day; never placed a bet with Zuko. While lesson two was frustrated or angry Zuko leads to the best orgasms of life, another critical mental note.

My cheeks were flushed, as I panted heavily against him, “Here, let me clean you up.” Zuko laughed, helping me stand up. My knees buckled, my hands gripping onto Zuko for dear life. I was a mess, an utter mess. He lifted the sleeves of my dress, straightening out the fabric, so it fell back along my legs.

And it was then I noticed, “Uh…Zuko.” I giggled softly.

Zuko nodded, confused by my giggles. I pulled my sleeve down to my hand, wiping his lips, “You got a bit of _something_ on your face.” I blushed, but I couldn’t stop smiling. Zuko’s cheeks flushed slightly, laughing as he shook his head, “Also…your bun…isn’t really a bun anymore.”

Zuko bobbed his head, only for his bun to come flopping downwards, in front of his face, hairs falling loose from the elastic and pins. I sat down on the chair he was just sitting on moments ago, smiling as he undid his hair altogether. My eyes barely moved around the room, only to fall over the study – _oh no._

“Zuko!” I shrieked, “ _Oh my gosh_ , look.”

My juices were _everywhere_. Every damn document that laid on that desk was ruined, papers ripped or just heavily smudged. “Well…I may have won the bet, but I think I gave myself more work.” Zuko snickered. I groaned, covering my face, “Promise me something, love.”

I looked up at Zuko, “Don’t you dare say a word about what happened, because if Sokka finds out what I just did to you in here, on _that_ desk, I’m certain he’ll set the Fire Nation in flames before he leaves.”

“Promise.” I chirped, laughing because I knew Zuko was right. As much as I wanted to tell Suki and Toph everything that has happened, I think it’ll be wise to hold off for now. “At least…we didn’t get caught,” I muttered.

Zuko snorted, “The fact that we were actually able to fool without getting walked in on is something worth celebrating.” I laughed, standing upwards, the tingling sensation slightly disappearing, but it was also then I remembered. “My panties!” I flushed, looking in the floor desperately for them, _the last thing I need is a damn maid finding them._

“Oh, you mean these?” My eyes darted upwards, him playfully twirling the lace around his finger, “Give them to me!”

“I don’t think so, I think I’m going to keep them, for memories.” Zuko grinned, stuffing them into his pocket with a smirk. _This man_. The temptation to kiss him and strangle him both equally powerful, but I stopped myself, “Zuko…you won.”

He looked up at me, smiling, “I know. And trust me, I can only think of one thing I want you to do.” He smirked. I blushed, his thumb brushing my bottom lip.

“You want to know what you’re going to be doing for me love?”

I nodded, there wasn’t exactly a single thing I wouldn’t do, but I still found butterflies in my stomach. Zuko leaned closer, pulling my body against him - his lips brushing my ear, “Go on a walk with me in the gardens love.”

My eyes widen, pulling away, “What?”

“The only thing I want. A walk with you in the gardens.”

“Zuko…”

Zuko won, fair and square. This was his chance to make me do whatever he wanted but, “Why? You won, it’s not about me-”

“I wanted to win _because_ of you.” I pouted, shaking my head as I looked away, bashfully, “Zuko…” I whimpered. Zuko laughed, “Are you actually crying?”

“Yes!” I blubbered, pushing my face against his chest. I hated how people never realized how sweet Zuko was. People only viewed him as some hot-head, some cocky, ignorant man, and don’t get me wrong – he totally was. But he was also _more_ than that. He cared, cared so much it made my heart swell and head spin. “I love you,” I muttered into his robes.

“I love you more…now do you want to eat or go on a walk first? I already ate so…”

I rolled my eyes, slapping his chest in annoyance, “You’re actually the biggest pervert I know…and you have a big heart to go with it.”

“…that was the sweetest backhanded comment I’ve ever gotten.” I giggled, “I love you, Zuko.”

“Love you too, babe.”


	28. Chapter ︳25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6700+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Cicatrize_ **

_(English/v.)_ _the process of healing by forming scars._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

I hummed, my head resting upon Zuko’s lap as his fingers combed through my hair. The scarlet coloured curtains from the palanquin kept the sweltering sun at bay, a cool breeze from the shore finding it’s way inside our little tent.

My eyes rested as we swayed side to side, the sounds of people and some ‘ _abrasive’_ noises catching my attention. _I wonder what that was…_

“Are we almost there…?” I sighed, snuggling into a tighter ball and embracing Zuko’s leg like a teddy bear. His body rumbled, a deep chuckle from Zuko as he tapped my forehead, “Yeah, we’re here love.” I smiled, opening my eyes to sit up.

_Ember Island._

The moment the Earth King sailed back to the Earth Nation, I said my goodbyes to Aang and Sokka as well, since they completed what they sought after in the Fire Nation. And although I was a bit blue to say my goodbyes till who knows when, my attention shifted to anticipation, since Zuko and I were officially on vacation.

I was surprised at how soon we arrived at Ember Island, expecting the journey to take quite a bit of time. But after a quick sail, and a little nap - the next thing I knew we’re already here before dinner.

“I can’t wait to see the house, Kiyi told me a bunch.” I giggled, brushing my hair back as I fanned myself. Even with the seaside breeze, it was starting to get stuffy in here.

Zuko grinned, “I think you’re in for a surprise.”

_Surprise?_

Before we left, Kiyi ranted about the vacation house near the beach. I learned that once Zuko reunited with his mother, he built a small family home, a place where they could stay when they went on vacation during the summer. But the way Zuko beamed mischievously, made me hold my thoughts, “What do you mean? You told me there were no catches!” I pouted, pointing at him.

“It’s a good surprise, you’ll like it.” Zuko laughed, gripping my finger and placing a cheeky kiss on the tip.

The movement of our transportation stopped, and my ears perked up, _“Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue, we have arrived.”_

_We’re here!_

I sat up, excitement coursing through my veins _. This was it. I get to relax in the sun, swim at the beach, feel sand for the first time in years!_ I spun in my seat, reaching backwards to draw back the curtains - eager to step out and scope out the area.

But Zuko caught my wrist before I drew open the curtains, “Be careful, the beach isn’t going to run away!” Zuko scolded, and I gave him a shameless smile, “I’m so excited, Zuko.” I sang, giggling like a child. I was so unbelievably happy my head spun.

Zuko’s eyes softened, chuckling and shaking his head at my childish behaviour. He helped ease me off the palanquin, but as I gained my footing and took in my surroundings, my eyebrows pinched together.

It was a mess, workers huffing as piles of material laid in front of us, _construction?_ I turned on my heel, Zuko stepping down himself, “What’s this, are you doing renovations?”

“Close your eyes love.”

“What?”

Zuko didn’t give me a chance to breathe, placing his warm hands over my eyes, darkness consuming me. “There’s a reason why we exited the palanquins from the back.” I could feel him shove me forward, urging me to walk. The ground was uneven, a mixture of pebbles and sand underneath my feet as I shuffled carefully, “Z-Zuko, where are you taking me?”

“The house.”

“But why can’t I see?”

“Because of _this_.”

His large hands lifted, the setting sun suddenly too bright even after a few seconds of my eyes being covered. My eyes fluttered open and shut, attempting to take in the sight in front of me, but the moment it did, I stiffened.

This wasn’t a vacation house, it was a damn mansion – a _palace_.

The building stood tall, clearly built from some sort of glistening white stone, golden pillars and support beams scattered throughout. The snowy white walls contrasted against the golden accents, but the large red roof seemingly tied everything together. The home was breathtaking, like a beacon gleaming underneath the sun and surrounded with beautiful hillside rocks and trees.

And it was then I took notice of the _smell_ , the _sound_ – _water_.

I turned my head to the side, realizing right then and there how _close_ we were to the beach, not even a few steps away, the water grazing our feet. _How did I not notice this before? I must have really knocked out._ The smell of water mixing with the white sands caused a giant smile to flicker, _it was beautiful. All of this was stunning._

“Z-Zuko. What is this? This is nothing like how Kiyi told me…” I breathed out, memorized by the sheer size of the estate. The serene beach.

“Because this isn’t the same house.”

“What?” I gasped, looking at Zuko in sheer confusion. A few workers who seemed to overhear our conversation grinned to themselves, clearly knowing more to the story than even I did. _What is going on-_ “Zuko, I’m so confused.”

“This is _our_ beach home. _Our_ _family vacation home_.”

_A family vacation home?_

“Zuko…” I whispered, his words clicking in my mind. This house was **ours** , _oh my gosh- it’s a vacation house for us. **Just us**._

My head turned to Zuko, jaw to the ground and eyes as wide as saucers at this point. But Zuko just grinned, chuckling at my expression, “Surprise.”

Without another second passing, my arms swung around his torso, _screw royal etiquette_.

I bit my lips, embracing Zuko for dear life, “H-how, when? _Why_?” I stuttered, trying desperately not to cry right here and then. This was why Zuko wanted to come here, and although I knew Zuko was hiding _something_ from me when he proposed we go on a _‘vacation’_ – since we all knew Zuko doesn’t _relax_ \- I never expected it to be **_this_**.

His hand combed through my hair, smiling as his lips brushed my head, “It used to be my family home…when I was little…”

I pulled back, I knew what he met. The gang told me about it a long time ago, that this was where they hid during the war, that Zuko resented this place, “But why…this place – it’s nothing but bad memories for you…” I muttered, looking at his amber coloured eyes.

“You’re right, but I think…we can change that. Actually, put the _family_ in a ‘family vacation house.’” I smiled, snuggling my face into Zuko’s chest.

_I think I found my answer to the question I asked myself a few days ago, wondering if Zuko has changed since being with me…_

“Thank you, Zuko…” I muttered into his red robes, the smell of the salt water mixing with his natural fiery scent.

“Come on love, you haven’t even seen the inside yet.”

“Is it done?”

“Not completely, a few rooms still need to be decorated, we were waiting for you.”

“I get to decorate?” I squealed, clapping like a seal and causing Zuko to laugh, “It’s our house, is it not? I just wanted to get the foundation done, but everything else is up to you.” I pulled back, grabbing his hands as I looked at the entrance of the house. _The shrubbery that decorated the front porch, gosh,_ “Come - let’s go!” I babbled, tugging on his hand.

Zuko laughed at how I impatiently hauled him behind me, “Why do I have a feeling I’m going to regret letting you decorate…?” I looked over my shoulder with a cheeky smile, “Oh, I’m telling you this right now – you totally are.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

If Zuko didn’t shut my mouth closed, I would’ve caught a bunch of bugs at this point. The dark coloured floors contrasted against the Shōji walls, thick white translucent papers held together by bamboo. The aesthetic of the place was breathtaking – a perfect balance between the traditional architecture of Fire Nation culture and the new.

But as impressive as it was, I could understand why Zuko insisted on bringing a few maids. While the kitchen and family area was completed for the most part, just in dire need of decorations, the spare rooms were still under work – dust and bits of debris flying over to the living space.

“You win…” I laughed, watching the maids lecture the construction workers for walking inside the house with their boots. Zuko looked down, giving me a look of confusion, “Won what? I always win.”

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore the second half of his statement, “For bringing maids, I can see why. But next time, no maids, just us, okay?”

“Who said there’s a next time?” Zuko teased, wrapping his arm around my waist and pinching my cheek. I pouted, huffing as I slapped his hand away, “I swear Zuko, I’ll kick your ass in front of all these maids if you tease me one more time!”

“After everything I’ve done for you.” Zuko laughed. I rolled my eyes once again, ready to slap his arm, but a construction worker stopped us _. “Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue – it’s my honour to be in charge of your renovations.”_ The older gentleman beamed, giving us a toothy smile.

His skin was slightly sunburned, evident that he worked hard underneath the blaring sun. He bowed low, cleaning his hands against his work pants, hands full of cuts and calluses. “Thank you for updating our home, you’ve done a great job,” Zuko spoke. I smiled, nestling into Zuko’s arm with glee as I chirped, “It’s beautiful, I couldn’t be happier!”

The older man smiled, appreciating our compliments as he bowed once again, “Thank you both, you’re far too kind. I have a few questions regarding some of the spare rooms.” He spoke, nudging his head towards an open door, signalling us to follow.

We stepped forward, cautious not to step onto any scrap pieces of wood and such. “ _Wow,_ ” Zuko muttered as we stepped inside. It was ample, a few workers laying down the final pieces of hardwood.

I gazed up at Zuko, his eyes dull and lips parted. He looked torn, as if something was bothering him. “What’s wrong?” I hummed, tugging softly on his sleeves. It was a look I’ve never seen before, _grief_.

“This was my room…” He muttered.

“ _Oh_ …”

I looked around once again. It was ironic, how although we were looking at the same walls and floors, we weren’t _seeing_ the same things. I squeezed his hand, my fingers intertwining with his. I got on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear, “ _New memories._ ”

His shoulders eased, a tender smile painting his face as he nodded, “ _New memories…_ ”

“When we were cleaning up the place, we found a few things, photos and such. We didn’t know what to do with them, so we put them inside this box, based on the photos they seem to belong to you Fire Lord Zuko.”

The man held a medium sized box in his hands, papers and a few tethered toys peaking. Zuko reached forward, “Thank you…”

“We can go through the stuff tonight, before bed,” I said, and Zuko nodded. I was curious to see what was inside, the man did say photos – and I very much wanted to see a few baby photos of Zuko. _Oh, he must have been so cute!_

“Well, that’s one thing, the next question is whether or not you want this room to be a spare or a child's bedroom. This room seems best for a baby, given the distance to the master-”

The sound of Zuko choking and me snorting while almost face planting caused all the workers to drop their equipment and look at us. My cheeks were red, and I didn’t even want to look upwards to see Zuko’s face.

_A kid’s room?_

“Are you alright, do you need water?” The man panicked, eyes flying between Zuko and I. “I’m fine.” I gulped, laughing clumsily as I swung my hands around. My eyes mistakenly looked upward, seeing Zuko’s flushed cheeks as he sheepishly looked away, “ _Perfect_.” He said, a bit _too_ perky.

The man eyed us both, before breaking out a grin, “You know, I can get your answer later…” he chuckled, seemingly realizing the awkwardness that flooded into the room. It was one thing to want a family and talk about it, but we have barely come to terms to it ourselves – let alone _build_ a kid’s room!

“Uh yeah – t-thank you, um, I’m going to bring this box into our bedroom,” Zuko mumbled, nudging his elbow and signalling me to follow. My eyes darted down, waving meekly as I skipped behind him – _oh man, get me out of here!_

Zuko huffed, not uttering a word as we walked down the hallway. I didn’t bother gazing around, my sense of curiosity dead as I still felt embarrassed. _Oh my gosh, **kids**. Is it weird that I’m freaking out? I’ve said I wanted kids so many times, but why is this so different?_ I slapped my cheeks, trying to calm down. _Relax, it was a reasonable question – I’m his consort after all._

“Babe…?” Zuko muttered. My head snapped upwards, realizing we were in our bedroom. And for a split moment, embarrassment left the window as I inquisitively scanned around.

The room was simple, a harmonious mixture of browns, reds, and golds. The bed was in the middle, dresser and vanity off to the side and three doors scattered around the room. _One must be the bathroom, the closet…_

“What’s that door?” I questioned, already walking towards it and reaching for the handle.

“Why ask if you’re just going to open it yourself.” Zuko laughed, placing the box down in front of the bed. The door opened slightly, peaking my head only to jump, “WE HAVE A PRIVATE HOT SPRING?” I screamed, looking at Zuko like a kid in a candy shop.

My head peeked outside again. The hot spring wasn’t _huge_ , but it was large enough to fit even the gang and us if we really wanted to. It was private too, high enough to overview the beach, but covered with trees and bushes so no one could steal a look. “Someone seems happy about the hot spring.”

“Are you kidding me, I love the hot springs.”

“I wonder why…” Zuko smirked, crossing his arms and giving me a look. My cheeks flushed, _this pervert_. I shut the door with my foot, whirling back into the room and taking note that our luggage was neatly tucked to the side, “Well I’m going to start unpacking our stuff. I want to take a dip tonight, and I need my bathing suit.”

“Why waste your time with a bathing suit?” Zuko snickered, walking forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. The playful smirk on his lips as he gazed down at me made my heart skip, “And what does that mean?” I huffed, “It means don’t bother with a bathing suit because I’m going to take it off anyways.”

I could feel myself getting rosy, his lips crashing onto mine within seconds. A soft giggle left me as he moved his lips with mine, hands running up and down my back. “S-so…I guess that means we’re making a kids room?” I teased through hushed lips. I could feel Zuko click his tongue, brushing it along my lips as he groaned, “I swear I was going to combust when he asked.”

I couldn’t help it, pulling away mid-kiss, tears in my eyes as I giggled. Zuko’s cheeks were flushed as he stuffed his face into my neck, “ _Oh come on_ – as if you weren’t about to fucking fall face first.” Zuko hissed, pinching my butt and causing me to gasp, “So it’s decided, no bathing suit and a baby room – well that was easy.”

He nipped my neck, and I grinned.

_Zuko wanted the kids’ room all along, he was just too shy to admit it up front. He would make an amazing dad…_

“Kids room it is,” I muttered under my breath, amused by Zuko. _What a man._

“Well…let’s start making that baby.” He chuckled, tossing me onto the bed. My body bounced on the soft mattress, the velvety blankets smooth against my skin. The bed shifted, his body crawling over mine, hair messy as he bit his lip. Zuko leaned forward, ready to indulge, but just as my eyes fluttered shut, he came to a halt.

_“Fire Lord Zuko, a man is here to speak to you.”_

Zuko groaned in annoyance, the knocking against our bedroom door loud and clear. “I’m busy with… _political_ _matters_.” He huffed, face stuffed in my neck.

I raised a brow, “What _political matters_?”

“Making a baby is _very_ political.” Zuko insisted, pulling back and staring at me with a coy smirk. I rolled my eyes, ready to argue but the man from the other side of the door spoke once again, _“My deepest apologies, but it appears to be urgent. A man by the name of Mihir requests your audience.”_

Like night and day, Zuko’s face became cold. He scrambled away from me, fixing his robes hastily as he brushed back his ponytail with unsteady fingers, “Tell him I’ll be out, I’ll meet him at the front entrance.”

I frowned, sitting upright as I watched Zuko fix his appearance in the mirror. _The way his eyes narrowed, jaw tight_ , “Zuko, are you working right now?”

As if my voice reminded him of my presence, he turned on his heel, “Sorry love, I have some last minute work I must complete.” He grunted, reaching forward to the door. “How about dinner? Do you want me to save you something or-”

“I’m sorry, cook for yourself, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for.”

“ **Zuko**.”

His eyes shot to me, halting all of his actions.

It was bizarre, I’ve never seen him so _shaken_. Zuko looked stressed, frazzled by _something_. I stood up, walking over to him and cupping his face, “I’m sorry I have to leave like this, it’s just that-”

I covered his lips with my finger, smiling sympathetically, “I understand, go. I’ll unpack in the meanwhile until you come back. I love you.” Zuko let out a breath of relief, pecking my forehead, “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise. I love you.” And with that, he bolted.

The fact that he left to do work didn’t upset me as much as I thought it would, but I was concerned with the look on his face. It was something unusual – as if he was caught off guard. As if I shouldn’t know what was happening.

_Was he hiding something?_

I knew it was Zuko’s nature to hide personal things, not because he didn’t trust me, but because it was hard for him to speak. _But to hide work-related things…_ that was peculiar.

I lifted my suitcase onto the coffee table at the end of our bed, unzipping the luggage _._

_I hope everything is alright with Zuko…_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The moon lit the night sky as I waved the last maid goodnight, thanking her for helping me clean the house and showing me where all of the kitchen supplies were. The kitchen was not as big as the one back at the Fire Nation Capital, but it was still reasonably large compared to your average kitchen.

I found myself wandering into the family room, plopping quite inelegantly on the couches with a thud. The sea breeze made the white curtains flutter, tugging my silk robe tighter to my body. With ease, I pulled my damp hair into a quick bun, as I gazed at my nails.

It was weird, to be alone, in a house. I was so used to having people follow my every move, always huffing to do whatever they could. And I couldn’t help but grin to myself like a child, _I could totally paint my nails…maybe a lovely blue to match the beach?_

The sound of the door jiggling and keys rattling caught my attention.

I jumped, standing and dashing to the door anxiously. The door groaned as it opened, but a giant smile erupted on my face, “ _Zuko_!”

Zuko grinned, watching how I bounced frantically from the couch towards him, “Someone missed me?”

I smiled, nodding my head and placing a peck on his lips, “You were gone all day, I almost went to bed without you.”

“Sorry love, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Let me wash up first, and I’ll be all yours.” He took his shoes off at the door and started walking into the bedroom. I smiled, trailing behind him as he let his hair loose, shaking it between his fingers, “Did you eat? Do you want something?” I asked, swinging my arms side to side.

Zuko looked over his shoulder, a soft smile on his face, “I grabbed something in the town, did you eat?”

“I had soup…”

“That’s it?” Zuko scolded, turning around as he started unbuttoning his robes. I nodded, “I wasn’t too hungry…”

“Well you can’t just have soup, you need more food if we want a healthy baby.” I laughed, rolling my eyes as I shoved him backward, “Oh take a shower, stinky!” Zuko chuckled, watching the way my cheeks got rosy.

Zuko was such a switch at times, one minute blushing at the thought of having a family, and the next minute joking about having a kid with me as if it was nothing out of the norm.

“Love, did you unpack my stuff as well?”

“ _Mhmm_! I put everything away.”

“Where did you place my pyjamas-”

“Everything is in the bathroom!” I smiled, gesturing towards the bathroom door. Zuko looked at me, surprised, “ _Everything_?”

“Yeah…I drew your bath, your towel is set, and your clothes are folded on the counter…” I shyly muttered, noticing Zuko’s stun expression. “You didn’t have to do all of that for me…”

“Well, …you still have to heat the water since I can’t do that,” I muttered timidly, playing with my fingers. Before I could take note, Zuko closed the distance between us, placing a chaste kiss over my head, “Thank you…”

“I knew you would be tired…it was the least I could do…”

“I have a present for you.”

My eyes widen, looking up Zuko with eager eyes, “A gift?” Zuko snickered, flicking my nose before walking to the bathroom, “I’ll give it to you to after my bath, I’ll be quick.”

“Take your time, I think I’m gonna make us a nighttime snack.” Zuko smiled softly before entering the bathroom. _A present…what could it be?_ I found my hands going into my hair, fixing my bun as my hair started falling everywhere.

_What could I make…maybe some biscuits? Or some cupcakes? Ouuu…I could make-_

My breath hitched as I walked through our bedroom door.

I could feel my stomach in my throat. _It’s impossible, why is she-_

“What are _you_ doing here?” I blurted.

Her head snapped upwards, as my voice interrupted her, her eyes frantically searching for _something_. Her long black hair cascaded behind her back, but when her golden eyes met up with mine, I could feel my heart stop. They were so much like Zuko’s, but the lack of warmth caused a chill to run down my back.

Her red lips curved upwards, a smirk, _“Imperial Consort Ying Yue.”_ She spoke slowly, her long nails trailing down the wall beside her. My eyes narrowed, hands in fists as I stepped forward. _The last time we spoke was weeks ago, in my old bedroom, she insulted me – compared me to Mai._

“What are you doing here,” I repeated, my voice harsh.

Her eyes widen a tad, taken about by my tone, a tone even I was unfamiliar with before a charming smile painted her lips once again. “A maid left something behind…I was looking for it for her.” She spoke, her nails clicking against the wall.

“How did you enter?” I huffed, _only Zuko and I had the keys. There’s no way –_ “The door was left unlocked.” She spoke so matter of factly, “You two should be careful, someone _bad_ could just walk in…” she hummed. _I forgot to check if Zuko locked the door behind him._

“Well there’s nothing here, so you can go.”

“It seems so…I must say, I didn’t think _Fire Lord_ Zuko would ever come back to this place.”

I frowned, “I didn’t ask. Leave.”

I hated being so rude, but the sense of uneasiness when I was around her, _whoever_ this maid was, was far worse. She had this aura, an aura that screamed _trouble._ My hands were sweaty as I huffed. She grinned, “I can see why Fire Lord Zuko likes you, what a sharp tongue you have.”

“Get out.”

“Don’t you want to know why Fire Lord Zuko brought you here?”

My feet stomped, watching the way she glided across the room, her back against the front door. “He doesn’t love you. Never has nor will. All he wants is to get married, and have a child to get the council off his back.”

_That’s it._

“This is my last warning, get out.”

“He loves Mai. You think he keeps her around because he’s nice? It’s because he still has feelings.”

“You’re right, he cares for her, because they’re friends despite everything. And if he _really_ loved her, he could go get married to her right now, the council would be far happier with them being together than me.” I shot back because it was true.

It was easy to think that Zuko still harboured feelings because he allowed Mai to live in the kingdom.

But remembering the words from Iroh cleared that image. They were friends before anything, and if he banished Mai, that would leave her mother and little brother without a home. Zuko was stern, but not heartless. 

She snickered, clicking her tongue much like how Zuko does, and shook her head, “You’re right, but while you scream political trouble – you also have benefits. Think about all of those new alliances he gets now because of you. You’re nothing more than a royal bed warmer with some political gain.”

“Get the fuck out.”

She smiled, “You think I’m gonna let a _whore_ talk to me like that? No wonder Kayto took such interest to you.”

_Kayto_. My eyes widen, _this bitch_. I stomped forward, my hand snapping upwards. The water that dripped from the kitchen faucet hurdled towards her neck as tiny shards. Her golden eyes widen, watching the way they _just_ graced her flawless skin, “Get. Out. **NOW**.”

Within a flash she opened the door behind her, slipping out like the wind.

A deep breath escaped me as the shards fell to the ground, dissolving in an instance as I raced towards the door to make sure it was locked. My hand jiggled the knob furiously, falling onto my knees as my forehead rested against the door _. Locked. It’s locked. Locked –_

“ ** _YUE!?_** ”

I turned around, breathing deeply to see Zuko standing at the bedroom doorway. A towel loosely hung around his waist, hair soaking wet as he looked over me with concern, “Are you okay? I heard you shout-” He huffed, stomping forward. Water droplets flung everywhere as he rushed towards me.

My mouth opened, but no words escaped me. Zuko frowned, eyes narrowed before he knelt down to me, “Yue…you’re crying. What happened?”

“I-I stubbed my toe, it’s nothing.” I stuttered, wiping my tears of frustration from my cheeks. Zuko hissed, gripping my wrists and pinning them away, “I’m not stupid – you would never cry for that.”

“What are you talking about? I hurt myself-”

“I’ve seen you get hurt Yue, physically in pain and you never once shed a tear. The only times you’ve cried is when someone hurts you _here_.” His hand let go of my wrist, jabbing a finger at my heart.

I hate how well Zuko knew me, he knew me better than myself. I bashfully looked away, “It’s nothing, Zuko – you’re wet, you’re going to get sick.” I muttered, watching the way beads of water dripped down his body, “Did you even dry yourself?”

“I thought you were in danger, you think I’m going to dry myself, put on a fresh pair of work clothes _and_ _then_ save your ass?”

“Oh because coming out naked is better?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, pinching my nose with a scowl, “You drive me nuts!”

I smiled, his eyes softening as he ran his hands through my hair, ruining my bun along with it. “Top cabinet to the left.”

“Huh?”

“Your present.”

He didn’t have to speak twice, scrambling to my feet, excitement in my eyes as I ran to the kitchen. I flung the cabinet door open, jumping up and down to reach the top, my hand patting the surface aimlessly in hopes of finding something. Zuko slowly got off his knees, chuckling the moment my eyes lit up, my hand hitting a small box.

My hand hugged it, pulling it out and scanning it eagerly, “Is this…hot cocoa?”

I looked up at Zuko, “H-how, did you get this?”

“Kima, I told her to bring me some when she came. _Surprise_.”

I laughed ready to hug the life out of Zuko, but I came to a halt, “You’re wet…”

The eye rolled Zuko gave me, “Come here, you idiot.” He gripped my wrists, pulling me towards his wet chest with a huff. I yelped, my head bumping onto his damp chest, but despite the wetness, my body eased.

_Zuko loved me, I knew it – that maid, whoever she was, didn’t know what she was talking about it._ I squeezed Zuko in my arms, not carrying if I squashed the hot cocoa box along with it. I didn’t need Zuko to tell me how he felt, because he showed it.

“ _Happy memories…_ ” I muttered, and I could feel Zuko smile into my hair, “ _Family_.”


	29. Chapter ︳26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5900+  
> A/N: Happy Reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Nefarious_ **

_(Latin/adj.)_ _Wicked, villainous, despicable._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

Zuko didn’t seem to clue in to the fact that I was watching him.

A frown painted that handsome face of his, dashing from corner to corner, overturning every single box, cream, and lotion that laid on our dresser and vanity. I could tell he was trying to remain calm, being as quiet as possible as he still thought I was asleep.

But despite his attempt to remain calm, I could see the flickers of fire wander around him, every deep huff of his just emphasizing that he was flustered. I looked at the window, rubbing my eyes tiredly and slightly annoyed. The sun was starting to rise, the air crisp and dewy.

Zuko said I was crazy for saying that he didn’t know how to relax, but this was just another example to prove my point. Who in the world wakes up early to go for a morning jog during a vacation? I huffed, sitting upright and pushing the warm blankets off my body.

So entranced with finding whatever he sought after, Zuko didn’t even hear my huff or the way I slipped out of bed and put on my robe. He wore casual clothing this morning, and I found myself smiling. _How I wish he dressed as relaxed as he did now more often._

It wasn’t that I didn’t appreciate his royal attire, trust me – he was a snack when he was dressed to the spirits. But it was also lovely seeing him _comfy_. Not with a tight bun, body-hugging clothing. He was always on his toes – but seeing him like this made me smile.

_The way his long locks fell along his shoulders, loose T-shirt and baggy pants…_

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around Zuko - humming softly and feeling his warmth along my skin. As much as I enjoyed the heat of Ember Island – I wouldn’t trade it for Zuko’s natural warmness.

Zuko’s breath hitched, hugging my arms and looking over his shoulder with a frown, “I’m sorry, did I wake you, love?”

“ _Mhmm_.” I giggled, stuffing my face into his back, feeling the way his muscles shifted as he chuckled. “Sorry, uh, now that you’re awake though…have you seen some creams?”

I pulled away, looking at Zuko with confusion. My head tilted, pondering to myself as to what creams Zuko could want. I waltzed over to my vanity - gazing, “What type of creams?”

“Uh…just plain white bottles.”

I turned around, noticing how hesitant Zuko was to speak, his voice wary. A small pout formed on my lips, crossing my arms as I looked at him, “Spill Zuko.”

“It’s nothing, forget it.” He grumbled, ready to walk away, but before he could, I grabbed his arm, pulling him close. And it was then I realized – _his scar._

It was dry, ashy; the skin pulled tight around his face. There was no way in the world that it _wasn’t_ irritating him. His eye was slightly veiny, _red_. Probably from him rubbing the skin during his sleep without realizing and I frowned, “Zuko-”

“Don’t worry, I probably forgot it at home-”

“Zuko stop!” I hissed, grabbing his arm more forcibly and making him stay put. _Gosh, the skin was so irritated. I need to do something._

But Zuko scowled, “It’s fine, don’t worry-”

“Stop acting so damn tough! I _care_ , I _worry_. So sit down on the bed while I figure something out.” I shouted, and for the very first time in our relationship, I snapped at him.

The way Zuko’s eyes widen in shock, never hearing my voice raised, especially towards him. But what could I say, I was annoyed. Not only did he wake me up early, now he has to act all ‘manly,’ unable to admit that he was in pain - and that drove me **_nuts_**.

I shoved him towards the bed, huffing under my breath as I dashed towards the washroom, not giving him the time of day to argue with me. _He’s lucky I didn’t freeze his damn ass to the ground and leave him for days._

My eyes scanned about, searching for what I needed _…a towel…a cup…_

I dashed towards the sink, filling the glass with some cold water before walking out of the bathroom. _I swear if he’s not there sitting on the bed-_

A small smirk flickered on my lips.

Zuko sat on the bed, pouting like a child with his arms crossed, evidently ticked off at how I yelled at him. I pushed back the giggle that wanted to erupt because I still had to play the part of being angry – or else this man will never listen to me. Although I had to say – he looked adorable sulking like that.

My feet obnoxiously stomped on the ground, trying to play the part that I was still upset, but the moment my eyes lined up with his face I softened.

His scar was a blistering red. Usually, the skin was muted, although red – and it wasn’t as rash or vibrant. But today, it was different. A shade of red I’ve never seen before.

I sulked, stepping forward and outstretching the cup towards him, “Hold it for me please…” Zuko gazed at me wearily, hesitance written all over his face, “What are you going to do?” He huffed - a bit more bite in his voice than usual. But I ignored it, Zuko may look like a lion, but he was just an adorable cat.

“Trust me,” I said softly, letting my hands cup his face as he held the cup of water. His eye twitched, struggling to see, and I pouted.

Zuko was in pain, I could tell.

The way his jaw clenched, forehead pinched together, a hand of his digging into his leg. And in a bold move, I let my hand gently caress the wound. The hiss he released, but he didn’t make a move to pull away.

I could _feel_ it.

The way the blood fought to pump around the skin, struggling to carry the necessary water to keep the skin hydrated. He needed moisture, _water._

With a flick of my fingers, I could feel the water rise from the cup, Zuko twitching from the cold liquid sliding across his skin, “Shut your eyes…” I muttered softly, letting my hand brush over his eyes, his lids fluttering close.

My eyes shut, trying to figure out the sore spot.

‘ _Focus on the way the blood pumped,’_ my mom always said when healing. It was a trick she adopted, instead of conducting the regular check up on patients, she used to feel the way the blood flowed in one’s body – and from that, she could tell what was wrong with patients. Discovering health concerns that no doctor had figured out until she mentioned it.

My brows pinched together, letting my water freeze slightly over his scar while allowing the water that directly touched his skin penetrate. Zuko gasped from underneath me, wincing slightly and my eyes opened, “Am I hurting you? Let me stop-”

“No-” Zuko huffed, a hand tightly gripping my wrist, “It feels… _good_. _Relief_.” He shyly murmured under his breath. I couldn’t help but smile, noticing that the skin was muting in colour, no longer throbbing angrily.

I let my fingers dance along the skin around his eyes, feeling the majority of the damage there. A sad smile painted my face; I could only image how much it hurt. _What person would do this to a child? To Zuko? No wonder Zuko always feared the thought of having a family, being a father – he didn’t exactly have the best experience besides Iroh._ And it was then I decided to make a mental note to thank Iroh – for being the rock Zuko needed all his life.

The water was almost completely absorbed, and I began letting whatever ice I formed to start melting away and hydrating the skin as well. “You can open your eyes now…” I muttered softly, and when Zuko did open his eyes, my heart fluttered.

His eye was no longer red, strained or dry, but the usual vibrant gold I admired, “Better?” I hummed, grabbing the towel I let lay over my shoulder to tap whatever water remained.

I could see it, Zuko’s lip slightly curved upwards, cheeks crimsoned as he nodded, “Thank you…” He whispered, voice lacking his usual spunk. I pouted, realizing that my sudden outburst must have affected him.

He seemed torn - between wanting to argue and thanking me, “Sorry for getting upset with you.” I blurted, cheeks flushed as I pulled the towel away and grabbed the cup from his hand.

“No, don’t be. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that.” Zuko spoke, shaking his head as he stood from the bed. His hand gently rose to touch his cheek, amazement in his eyes, “I thought you weren’t a good healer?” He mused, giving me a look of disbelief.

My cheeks coloured, shaking my head bashfully as I walked over to the vanity to set the materials down, “I’m not, my mother was though. I can only try…” I muttered. But a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, feeling Zuko’s chin resting on my shoulder. The sudden warmth, feeling him so close made my shoulders relax, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Yue.”

I smiled, shaking my head, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have forced you to tell me; I was just worried-”

“You have every right to worry and know what’s going on, and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you?”

With that statement, I turned around. Letting my arms wrap around Zuko’s waist as he grinned, “You like being spoiled, huh?” Zuko chuckled, watching the way my eyes lit up at the mere thought of getting something. I giggled, shrugging my shoulders as I fell into his embrace, “It’s your fault; you spoil me too much.”

“Pinning it back on me – I see what you’re doing.”

“Oh, you love me.”

“I do. So how about…I make you tea?”

I jumped, looking at Zuko with a big smile, “Tea?”

Zuko worked at a tea shop, and he told me that he learned a few tips and tricks about tea making back at the Southern Water tribe – _boy does time fly by_. And given that Iroh is an avid tea-drinker, I had high hopes. It was small things like this, him making me tea, waking up in the morning to his sleepy face that made me so happy.

I skipped away, opening the door and tightening the stash on my robe, “Let’s go!” I chirped, only to earn a laugh from Zuko.

Elbows on the counter, chin on my palms, I sat with full attention to Zuko.

I knew that the man was **_just_** making tea, but in my eyes – it was the most magical thing in the world. I watched keenly, studying his every move. Zuko finally poured the hot liquid into two cups and slid it towards me, chuckling, “You’re watching me as if I’m going to quiz you after.”

“Well I gotta say, I got a cute teacher.” I teased, only to earn a flick on my forehead. A small pout formed on my lips as Zuko rolled his eyes at my words, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

With a tiny spoon, I stirred the milk and honey, watching the hot liquid stir around in the cup. And once satisfied, I lifted the cup to my lips, sipping - _thistle_. The floral tones, with a pinch of sweetness from the honey and creaminess from the milk - I smiled.

“You like thistle?” I hummed, taking a sip of the tea as Zuko drank, staring through the window and watching the sun rise over the crystal waters of the beach. “Never really drank it till today,” Zuko said, scratching his neck sheepishly. I giggled, shaking my head at his response before stealing another sip, “For some odd reason, Kima and Lia packed a bunch of it. Same with ginger root and stone seed root.” Zuko spoke, opening a cabinet and proving his point.

I brought the cup down from my lips, pouting as I studied the teas. _Thistle…ginger root…stone seed root…_

“They have some sort of herbal properties – I remember my mom telling a few locals to drink those teas,” I answered, tilting my head to the side. “And now that you mentioned it, ever since I came to the kingdom, Lia always gave me a tea in the morning, and it was always between those three.”

“Maybe high in some sort of vitamins? Now I’m slightly jealous. It’s like she takes better care of you than me.”

“Well, she’s _my_ maid after all.”

“And I’m the Fire Lord.”

I rolled my eyes, stealing another sip, “I’ll ask the maids when they come, maybe they know. Are you going for your jog now?”

Zuko nodded, placing the dirty cup in the sink before leaning over the counter, “And don’t you dare think for a second that I forgot.”

“Forgot what?” I asked, confused by the glare he gave me, “That you still need to train. So get changed so we can go for a jog.”

“Oh, come on!” I whined, letting my body fall against the marble, huffing like a child. There was no way in the spirit world; I would be training during my vacation. But Zuko’s hands ruffled my hair, pulling on my robe and making me look upwards, “Come on babe, either we run or we train tonight with your bending.”

“A run it is!” I sheepishly grinned, pushing the empty teacup to him. Zuko chuckled, shaking his head before a knock on the door caught my attention. I hopped off the stool, “Probably the workers and maids, let them in, love.” I nodded my head, opening the door with a bright smile, “Good morning!”

The workers and maids smiled, watching how cheery I was, bowing as I moved to the side.

“Good morning Imperial Consort, Fire Lord Zuko.” They all muttered, bowing before walking off to their work. Zuko let out a soft smile, nodding his head as he began washing the cups. “Oh, Fire Lord Zuko let me-”

“It’s fine; I got it,” Zuko spoke, letting the water splash over the dishware. The maids anxiously gazed at each other, and I let my hand fall over their shoulder, “It’s fine. It’s nice being… _normal_.” I whispered, watching Zuko wash the dishes.

_The tiny things in life…_

“I have a question!” I jumped, tugging the maids towards the kitchen, and pointing at the teas, “What are these teas for, do they do something?”

The way their cheeks flushed, looking at themselves with stifled giggles, “A-are you _really_ asking us?” A maid cheekily blurted, giving me wide eyes. I looked back at Zuko, who was still seemingly oblivious to the conversation, “I have no clue…”

“I-it’s to prevent, uh…how do I say this… _a natural form of birth control_.”

My cheeks flushed, utterly rosy as I quickly shut the cabinet and timidly smiled at them. My mouth formed into a giant _‘O,’_ tugging any loose hairs behind my ear, “T-thanks for the clarification.”

“So, what is it? Vitamins?” Zuko asked from behind me, his hands gripping my hips. I tensed, looking up at his face, a face filled with curiosity. “You know, it’s nothing. Just forget about it.”

“But I want to know.”

“Let it go Zuko!” I grumbled, walking away with rosy cheeks, and that just seemed to fuel him more. The maids giggled behind us, watching the way I actively avoided his pestering. So when the older man from yesterday walked in front of me, bowing and started talking, I gave him a massive mental thanks.

“Did you go through the box I gave you yesterday? There were a few photos; I figured you might want to hang some throughout the home.” He smiled. My eyes widen, shaking my head, “I forgot! How about you go for the run Zuko while I organize what’s inside the box.” I said with a grin.

The look Zuko gave me, a frown as he huffed, “You just don’t want to go on the run.”

“I _really_ don’t…”

Zuko’s hands wrapped about my waist, grumbling into my messy bedhead, “Fine. Put the things into piles while I go for a run. When I come back, we can pick and choose, okay?”

I skipped, hugging Zuko happily before pecking his lips, “You’re the best.”

Zuko laughed, pulling away before walking towards the entrance, “See you la-”

_“Fire Lord Zuko!”_

The front door swung open, a flustered worker panting heavily. They gazed over me briefly before their eyes fell upon Zuko with urgency, “ _Mihir_ , he requests your audience.”

And just like yesterday, Zuko tensed.

The way he walked towards the door, a grimace on his face as he hesitantly looked over his shoulder to me, “I-I’ll be back. I should be quick.”

I pouted, wanting to ask what this _Mihir_ person could possibly want two days in a row, but Zuko left in a flash. The door shut behind him, disappearing as quickly as Aang does, like a breeze itself. _What in the world is going on with Zuko?_

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue…?”_

I turned around, gazing at the construction manager with a sad smile, “It must be tough…” He spoke softly, scared to over-step but wanting to comfort me. My hands pulled on my robe, bringing it tighter to my body as I nodded, “Fire Lord first, Zuko second.” I hummed, the saying I’ve repeated to myself the moment I accepted that seal back at the Southern Water Tribe.

“As a husband, _a_ _father_ , I can tell he loves you.”

“I know…good thing I’ve learned a thing or two about patience.” The man chuckled, nodding his head, “You’ll make a brilliant Fire Queen.”

_Fire Queen._

I shyly smiled, blushing at the comment, “Thank you. I should get sorting.”

“If you need help, let me know, I could get some of the workers to help out.”

“Thank you! I will.” I sang before dashing into the bedroom. I slid the door behind me, enjoying the fresh breeze, the sunlight lighting up the bedroom. And it was then I spotted it, the box at the end of the bed.

Not bothering to change out of my pyjamas, I sat down on the floor, scrunching my nose as a bit of dust danced in the air as I pulled the box closer. It wasn’t a big box, or heavy, mostly filled with old stuffed animals, and photos. _I wonder if they’re any embarrassing baby photos of Zuko…oh my gosh - imagine a naked baby photo of him?_

I couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, _Ursa seems like the type of mom that would do that,_ and I grinned.

_The first goal; organize the box._

_The second goal; look for any embarrassing photos of Zuko to use as blackmail._

I pulled out the first photo and already started giggling – Zuko in an adorable sailor suit. _This is going to be a great day._

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the theatre, bouncing off the walls, and projecting piercingly down the empty halls. It was the only place where I knew I could get privacy, able to speak about guarded matters without eavesdropping. And although the local theatre was small, it would suffice.

I stepped forward, and I could see him - _Mihir_.

Like usual, he wore black clothing, not leaving an inch of skin exposed, including his fingers. He tug his red scarf closer to his face, the only skin visible in his entire attire. Just seeing him wearing such dark colours and tight fitting clothing made me sweat, _the man must be boiling alive._ But I pushed the thought away, because even if he were sweltering – Mihir would never say a word.

His dark eyes aligned with mine, wrinkles peeking through and showing his age. I finally spoke, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come back in two we-”

“I think he’s alive.”

“ ** _What?_** ”

My breath hitched, stepping forward with a look of disbelief, searching for any sign that Mihir was bluffing. But his stern eyes never wavered, and if there was one thing I knew, it was that Mihir never lied.

He was an informant, always searching and retrieving information regarding every single thing and being in the Fire Nation. If he said something – it was never less of the truth. With outstretched hands, he held out the papers, and I grabbed them.

My eyes scanned the documents, _General Axe._

A giant x and skull decorated the name, and in an instance I flipped open the papers, looking for any new information. But a frown soon appeared on my face, looking up at Mihir with confusion, “Why are you giving me this? I gave this to you; I already know what’s inside.”

“Look again; we missed something.”

I frowned, walking to a free desk and letting the papers rest. Eyes frantically searching for that piece of information Mihir wanted me to see. _General Axe was a traitor, due to leaking information. I already knew this; fuck even Yue told me that. So what is it?_

“Her mother’s body - they found it, burned it, and destroyed all evidence that she even existed. But they never found _his_.”

“What are you trying to hint at?”

“What if General Axe never died? What if he managed to escape?” Mihir said, flipping the papers back, pointing at the red skull that loomed over his name, “What if _this_ mark, shouldn’t be here. Because the job was never completed.”

I pulled away, looking at him in disbelief, “Are you saying they failed the assassination? We are talking about skilled warriors-”

“Ying Yue got away, a _child_. Why couldn’t he, a trained warrior?”

My mouth shut, lips pressed tight as I ran my hands through my hair. I should be happy, happy that I found _something_. All I wanted was to find some long-lost family of Yue’s.

Aang, Sokka, even Toph, told me how much Yue longed to reconnect with family. Regardless if they’re distant members, but this was more than I bargained. I wouldn’t be introducing her to some distant uncles or cousins; I would be bringing her dad back from the fucking grave.

“It would explain…a lot.” Mihir spoke, watching the way I fought with myself. “We know for a fact that General Axe had no siblings and his parents died years ago. But whenever I asked colleagues or friends about him, they all seemed hesitant. As if they were hiding _something_.”

I groaned, slapping my hands on my face _._

_Why. Is. Life. So. Difficult._

“But _why_? Why _hide_? Why not find Ying Yue? He left her alone all those damn years; it broke her.”

“Because while you and I know that what he did was for the greater good – he’s still a traitor to the Fire Nation.”

“He’s scared that he’ll endanger her…”

“Fire Lord Zuko, this is bigger than the both of us. All of his colleagues and friends who supported him have either retired early or weren’t aware of his secret love affair. But some of them do know about Ying Yue. And they know that your consort is _his_ child.”

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing.” I hissed, and Mihir nodded, “It can be. Because someone years ago leaked _that_ information to your father, someone who was pro-war. And if word goes out, that you’re dating the daughter of a _traitor_ , they could use that against you – get your father back to the throne.”

**_Fuck._**

I huffed despairingly, leaning against the desk with a range of emotions. This was supposed to be a cute fucking surprise. Hopefully, introduce Yue to some extended family, have a lovely bloody dinner – the regular stuff. But instead, I dug myself into another scandal as if the council wasn’t already struggling to wrap their heads around the fact that Yue was a damn Waterbender.

“We can fix this, before news of this breaks. If we find General Axe, lift his ‘traitor status,’ scandal goes _poof_.”

“How? If Yue’s father **_is_** alive, and that’s a huge fucking **_IF_** \- he’s hiding. And if he’s been able to go under the radar for this long, there’s no way we can find him.”

“Don’t underestimate my skills,” Mihir smirked, and for a split moment, I relaxed. Mihir crossed his arms smugly, “I’ve been doing this for thirty years, I worked for your Uncle, and now I work for you. And I didn’t pledge myself to you to fail.”

“Mihir, if you’re right, we need to be smart.” He nodded, grabbing the scattered papers on the desk and putting them away neatly. But as his hands brushed along the documents, he paused, “You never told her yet, have you?”

Silence.

I looked away, gazing through the windows and watching the motion of the distant water. The way sun reflected off the waves, birds flying high into the sky, “No…I can’t do that to Ying Yue. Give her false hope. It’ll hurt her if we find nothing, and I can’t do that.”

“And what if her father is alive? Then what?”

“I guess I can finally ask _General Axe.”_

“Ask what?”

“His blessing in marriage.”

Mihir smiled, tugging the folder into his shirt before walking towards the door, “I’ll do my best; I haven’t been to a wedding in a while. See you soon.” I nodded, the sound of the door opening and closing, and my soft breathing echoing.

My head spun, sighing as I rubbed my face in defeat. This was supposed to be a nice vacation, some time off for just me and Yue. But more importantly, a chance to get her to safety, away from whoever the snitch at the kingdom was, and just thinking about it made me groan in annoyance.

I was tired, so damn tired. And as much as I didn’t want to admit it, I needed a damn hug – _her_ hug. _Her hair in my face, her soft giggles, just her._

I straighten, rolling my shoulders back as I cracked my fingers, “Maybe I could pick up some biscuits-”

_“I haven’t had cookies from the town in such a long time Zuzu, thanks for offering.”_

My blood ran cold, turning on my heel at the sound of that voice. It was a voice I’ve long forgotten, put away and left for dead. My fists rose, feet planting on the ground as I twisted. But my mouth dropped as I saw a slender body easing its way out of the shadows, a wicked smirk playing on her face, “Long time no see Zuzu.”

“ ** _Azula_**.”

She didn’t change a damn bit.

Her black hair still up in a ponytail, bangs framing her face as she waltzed around the room. I let the flames in my fists build, watching her every move, but her eyes flickered over to me once again, fingers dragging along the old theatre props with a gaze of boredom, “Relax, I didn’t come to fight.”

“And we both know you didn’t come to make friends.” I hissed. Azula grinned, tapping her cheek in amusement, “I wouldn’t worry too much about her father. That’s not where the secrets lie.”

My eyes narrowed, matching her footsteps, keeping myself at a fair distance; trying to keep cool all the while staying alert. _How many years has it been since I’ve last seen her? Two, three? **More**._

And no matter how many years have passed, nothing but dread filled my heart. Because the truth was, I would’ve rested better knowing she was just dead.

“What do you want Azula?”

“I’m going to say this once Zuzu, so listen carefully.” She hissed, and I cringed at hearing her stupid nickname for me, a nickname I’ve only heard come from Kiyi’s lips. The closest thing I ever had to a little sister, and she wasn’t even entirely related to me.

Azula’s lips twisted to that of a smirk, “Your girlfriend isn’t what she seems. She’s hiding a secret. Forget about the father – research the mother. We both know the mother’s side is _far_ more interesting.”

“And makes you think that I’ll trust you – of all fucking people,” I growled _. She’s still insane – that’s for sure._ But Azula rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist as if to dismiss my words. “Fine, don’t listen. But if she starts to control you from the inside out, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“What?” I gasped, trying to decipher her words. But Azula leaned against an old prop, crossing her arms, “She’s a Bloodbender, you idiot.”

“You’re fucking insane Azula. There’s were two Bloodbenders in this whole world; Katara and Yakone.”

But the way her grin lit up hearing Yakone’s name, “Make it three now. And ask her about Yakone; I bet the name will ring a bell in that girl’s head.” I frowned, because memories of that night, the dinner party with the Earth King flooded my mind. _The way Yue flinched at the mention of Bloodbending, the name Yakone…Could Azula-_

“These accusations – it’s insulting, we both know that.”

“What’s more insulting is that you plan on getting married and I haven’t gotten a wedding invitation. Although I understand why - it’s not like you’ll go through with it. A Waterbender, a _Bloodbender_ , plus the daughter of a traitor. You really know how to pick them Zuzu.”

“Insult her one more time-”

Azula smiled, licking her lips as she leaned forward, “ ** _Bloodbender_**.”

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

A soft smile flickered upon my lips as my fingers trailed along the photos. They were beautiful, and it was a shame that most of them were wrinkled or burnt. Whatever photos were at the top were of Zuko and Ursa. And Ursa looked gorgeous, so proud of her son, bearing the sweetest smile, the smile of a mother. _Gosh, I hope I can age like her – gracefully._

And the more I studied her soft features, her stunning smile; it made more sense where Zuko got his looks. They were so much alike, and as I flipped through the pictures, I saw more.

Zuko getting older - crawling, standing, walking, going up the porch stairs. And despite his physical changes, hair getting longer, more sturdy, there was one thing that remained the same - that captivating twinkle in his eyes. He was adorable, and the smile on me grew more. I was a sucker for Zuko, but more so for a baby Zuko.

But as the pictures got older, I noticed something change with Ursa. _Her belly was getting bigger…face a bit puffy._ _She’s pregnant in these! Zuko’s sister._

I knew that Zuko had a sister, a sister other than Kiyi - _Azula_. The infamous Fire Nation Princess, the prodigy. But that was all she was to me, _rumours_. Katara told me how strong she was, what a skilled fighter she was, and her blue flames – a rarity in itself. But not once had Zuko mention her to me. And for the first time in my life, it was something I wasn’t all too curious about asking.

My brows pinched together, seeing a few baby photos, evidently _her_. Ursa was smiling, Zuko looking over Azula with curiosity. _Should I hide these from Zuko? Would he even want to see them?_ I frowned and found myself putting down the images _; I shouldn’t_

I felt like I was overstepping suddenly.

It felt dirty looking at these pictures. _I have to put them away; I can look at these when Zuko comes back, I can’t-_

And as I leaned forward to make a separate pile for the private photos, the film shifted, spilling over and scattering across the ground. I hissed loudly, scrambling to put them away. _Why must I be such a bloody clutz?_ And as my hands frantically grabbed the photos, I stopped.

Because I was met with a pair of eyes that pierced through my heart.

The same eyes that haunted me from the moment I got to the Fire Nation, and last night. I reached forward, grabbing the photo. _Her black hair, narrowed eyes, that smirk – it was the maid from last night but-_

She was young in this photo, a child, and is that… _Mai?_

I sat back, studying the picture _. It had to be Mai. But…why would a maid be playing with royalty?_ The clothing she wore was not of a maid, but of royalty – no. Even more magnificent, outshining Mai. _Wait a minute…is that Ty Lee in the background too?_

My head shot upwards, looking at the rest of the scattered photos that lay on the floor, my heart beating. Because realization hit, a dirty reality snuck under me with such force I stopped breathing altogether. _It can’t be- gosh no._

Another picture – she was sitting with Ursa and Zuko.

Another one – they were at the beach, Mai blushing beside Zuko.

_Her Zuko and Mai. Her Zuko and Mai. Her, Zuko and Mai-_

_No, no, no-_

**_“A royal bed warmer.”_**

I stood up, my stomach in my throat, running to the door. “Imperial Consort Ying Yue?” A maid gasped, looking at me with fear. But I didn’t care.

I didn’t care that my hair wasn’t done, that I was still wearing my damn pyjamas because my worst fears were coming true, “Where’s Zuko?” I gasped, tears threatening to spill over.

The maids frowned, looking at one another, a few construction workers stopped and seeing my fear, “W-we don’t know, are you alright, sit down-”

“No, I need him **now**.” I cried, and right away, their eyes widen. My head spun, blood cold and palms sweaty _, I feel like I’m going to be sick_. “Ying Yue, you’re as white as a ghost, what’s wrong?” They begged, grasping my hands as I shook like a leaf, “I just need Zu-”

“ ** _Yue_**.” My head shot upwards; front door flung open.

“ _Zuko_.” I gasped, running forward. His brows pinched together, seeing me all frazzled, but I also noticed he looked disorganized.

**_“My sister – you’re in danger.”_**

**_“I know the snitch – it’s Mai.”_**

Both of your eyes widen.

_Welp…this vacation went to shits._


	30. Chapter ︳27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 6500+  
> A/N: Thanks for reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Appetence_ **

_(French/n.)_ _a longing or desire; a natural tendency or affinity._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

My hands were trembling, so much so, one would have thought a damn earthquake was happening. A small huff left my lips, frantically seizing whatever laid on the vanity and dresser; and throwing it in the suitcases. Whatever my eyes fell upon fell into the bags – and quite chaotically might I add.

Zuko’s stern voice resonated in the unfinished house, speaking with the guards outside in the kitchen. Even with the door closed, I could make out a few words, their soft mutters as they discussed amongst each other. His voice was different, no hint of compassion or warmth – _taciturn_.

And I found myself stopping, just remembering the look on Zuko’s face when he took in what I said. It was Mai – she was snitch, and I knew it killed him to hear that. She was a childhood friend, and for someone that close to turn against you…I could only imagine how hurt he must be. My eyes lined up with the floor, looking at the mess I left.

Photos scattered of Azula, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. They were children, _innocent_. Smiling away with not the slightest idea of how things would have turned out in the future. That now, they were at war with each other. I sighed. _The pain, of fighting with your flesh and blood…_

I let the remainder of things drop from my hands, picking up the scattered photos. _I should probably put these away before Zuko sees these…_ another droned out sigh fleed my lips as my fingers drew along the images _. I was a fool – how did I not clue in that the maid wasn’t a maid but Zuko’s sister? But how was I supposed to know that his sister was crazy…?_

Crawling on my hands and knees, I picked up the rest of the photos, tossing them to the bottom of the box. A few stuffed animals laid at the top of the box, I wanted to wash them, place them in the children room. _A plan for a later day…_

The door creaked - opening slowly. It caught me off guard, rushing to get back on my feet, brushing my curtain of hair behind my shoulders. Zuko stepped inside, the door sliding shut as he studied my frazzled posture and suitcases, “What are you doing?” He enquired, voice low.

“I-I was packing to head back home…” I whispered, anxious. The way his face seemed pale, eyes dim as he huffed, “Don’t bother.”

“What?”

But he didn’t speak.

With shaky steps, Zuko walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down with shoulders slumped. The bed dipped, a drained sigh escaping him and I hesitantly stepped forward, eager to ask more.

But as I inched my way towards him, he weakly patted the plush sheets of the bed, “Come.” He muttered under his breath, and my brows pinched together. I strolled over, ready to take a seat next to him, but as I made a move, Zuko shook his head, “Sit in the middle of the bed.”

I frowned, _what’s going on with him?_

But I didn’t utter a word, the way his head hung low, voice gruff – he wasn’t in the mood to argue, and I wasn’t going to test him. I lifted up my light summer dress, deciding that since the romantic vacation of ours is long gone, might as well put on decent clothes and brush my hair.

I sat with my knees bent in the center of the bed, staring at Zuko’s broad back with uncertainty, “ _Uh_ , now what?” I awkwardly muttered, expecting some damn magic trick to happen, but instead, he dropped like a rag doll.

Zuko’s raven hair spilled over my lap, his head dropping flawlessly between my legs as he squeezed my knees like a teddy bear – my cheeks turning a bright red at the gesture. The way he groaned, eyes closed as he snuggled closer to me, legs pulled tight into a ball.

My eyes softened, hands instinctively falling over his head and combing through his locks, “ _Zuko_ …” I whispered as he sighed achingly. Zuko wanted comfort, to feel safe – and I smiled because it was heartwarming to know that Zuko trusted me this much. To be so exposed as he was now. “I should’ve known Azula was involved in this.”

“How? You thought she was gone…”

“No, I _wished_ she was gone, gone for good. But now she’s back, and Mai-” I found myself cringing at the mere mention of her name, “I knew we weren’t on good terms, but-but I didn’t think…her brother almost got hurt in that incident, why join Azula? It just doesn’t make sense.” Zuko hissed, hands covering his face as he vented.

I sighed listening to him rant before I let my hands fall over his and pull them down. His eyes were dark, lips chapped as he fumed underneath me, “None of this makes sense Zuko. Why would Mai join Azula? Why is Azula targeting me if she’s trying to get at you? There are so many unanswered questions…” I huffed, letting Zuko’s hands rest on his chest as he gazed upwards to me.

My fingers stroking through his hair once again, watching as his silky strands of hair slipped through my fingers with ease.

“Because the best way to get to me is through you.”

I stopped. My eyes fluttering back to Zuko, our eyes locking.

_Defeat_ – that was the look that painted his face. I lamented and closed my eyes, letting myself fall into his figure, feeling his warmth as his hand brushed through my hair, “I promise after everything is done, I’ll take time off. A week, a month, as much as you want. I owe you.”

A soft smile flickered, pulling away slightly and looking down at Zuko, determination in his statement, “A month, me and you. We could start working on that baby.” I teased. And for the first time since he walked through that door, Zuko chuckled. Shaking his head as his hand trailed down my face, his thumb brushing my lips.

His touch was divine, a calming effect that made my breathing ease and heart relax. “Zuko…”

“Yes, love?’

“Why did you tell me not to pack?”

“Cause we aren’t leaving.”

I frowned, brows pinched together as I looked down at him with a look of bewilderment. _Not leaving? What? That makes no sense-_

“I don’t understand…” I muttered, trying to study Zuko’s expression, “It’s risky. We don’t know who is helping Azula and how many people. If we try to leave, and we get caught mid-way through transport, we’re at a disadvantage. So the gang is meeting us here, at Ember Island.”

“The gang is coming?” I blurted, jumping up as my eyes widen in shock. Zuko nodded, “I need them, they know how dangerous Azula is. I sent word to them, they should arrive in a few days.”

It was a horrible mixture of emotions – happiness to see everyone again, but how I wish it were on better terms, “Is…Azula that dangerous?”

“It’s her lack of moral boundaries that’s the most terrifying.” To think that I met her far too many times without realizing her strength, her power. _But if she was so mighty…why did she seem frightened by me the other night? She could have easily overpowered me if she was indeed powerful._

“Yue…” My head snapped downwards, surprised to hear Zuko refer to me by my name. At this point, it was always pet names, names I’ve learned to love and respond to. His lips were pressed tight, thinking about _something_ , struggling to form the words. “What’s wrong, Zuko? Spill it.”

“I-It’s just…”

_What does he want to ask? Why does he seem hesitant? Fearful?_

“How did you know it was Mai? You said you got into an argument, but I don’t remember you telling me this…” Zuko muttered, and I lowered.

Not so much at the fact that I may have to come clean soon about the whole _fist in the face thing_ , despite Iroh’s efforts of keeping it under the radar. But because that wasn’t the question Zuko wanted to ask. I could tell.

The way Zuko’s eyes shifted shouted _curiosity_ – and I would know that look, it, unfortunately, has been the cause of my many downfalls. _He’ll ask me his real question… eventually, I won’t pressure him._

I let my hand run down Zuko’s face, tracing his lips. “Zuko, you need to rest, don’t worry about it.”

“If she tried to start something with you _…” Oh, she did start something, but he doesn’t need to know that I dealt with it._

“Zuko, close your eyes, _rest_ …you’ve had a rough day…” I cooed, letting my hand caress his face. And although he wore a scowl, I grinned, because his eyes did flutter close, “I can’t – there is so much to do, to plan-”

“ _Zuko…_ ” I whispered, letting my fingers fall over his closed eyes, humming the same tune he has hummed to me countless of times. And just like his breathing evened out, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace, his lips parting. And I smiled, he looked at peace – _finally_.

And I sat there, with Zuko fast asleep on my lap, watching him so at ease. _I’m such a creep, I’m literally watching Zuko sleep._ But I couldn’t help it – it was rare for him to snuggle up to me. Usually, it was me cradled in his arms. _I kind of like being the bigger spoon for once…_ “I love you so much…” I hummed softly, studying his features _. I can stare at him forever-_

A soft knock on the door caught my attention, speaking softly as I covered Zuko’s ears, “Come in…”

The door slowly opened, a head peeking through, it was the head construction worker. His wrinkled eyes fell upon Zuko’s relaxed figure, his expression soft, “You got a magic touch.” He chuckled, nudging his head to Zuko, and I smiled, “Do you mind passing me the blanket over there?”

He nodded, carefully waltzing in the room and letting the blanket slip from his grip and onto the bed, “Is there something you need?” I asked, and he shook his head, “I actually came to ask you for permission.”

“For what?”

“The maids and workers were thinking of leaving early, the guards will stay put, but we think you two need some time alone. I can imagine this is a tough time, for you both…” He muttered, and I sighed. Both of our eyes falling upon Zuko, “Was their relationship that bad?” I asked.

He winced, “You can’t pick family.”

I nodded, I knew what he meant by that.

“Thank you for giving us space. It means a lot…” I whispered, and the man nodded, “We’ll leave, the guards are in their posts, something about formation 12 and 17…” He grumbled, a hint of confusion in his voice, “Don’t worry, I’m just as lost as you are.” He sniffled in a laugh, walking back to the door, “Have a wonderful evening, Ying Yue – make sure you two eat dinner.”

“We will - see you tomorrow.”

He shut the door behind him, my hands leaving Zuko’s ears as I started placing the light blanket over his body. I could hear a bit of shuffling, the front door closing, meaning it was just Zuko and me, and a few guards at position 12 and 17 – whatever _that_ means.

Carefully, I got Zuko’s head off my lap, swiftly grabbing my teddy bear and placing it over Zuko’s chest. I giggled tenderly, watching the way Zuko instinctively hugged the bear to himself. My eyes gazed around the room, what to do now.

I was torn.

We were stuck here for a few days. _What are we supposed to do?_ Carefully, I got out of the bed, making sure to shut the bedroom door delicately to not disturb Zuko. And with a successful _click_ sound, I let out a long huff.

The house was empty.

What do I do now? Do I sit for the rest of these days, _waiting_ for the gang to come? Do I act like nothing is wrong, continue on in vacation mode – we’re here anyway. I frowned, running my hands through my hair as I waltzed into the kitchen, noticing the maids left behind seasoned meat. They’re literal spirits.

_I could cook the meat in the oven, cook some vegetables…yeah, I can probably do that without setting the whole house on fire._ And without a second thought, I grabbed the cutting board, washing a few vegetables before mincing. “What do I do…” I hummed.

Zuko and I dealt with stress differently.

Zuko indulged in more work when stressed, while I tried to meditate, take time to myself to think. And if we were back at the kingdom, and this happened, I would’ve had an idea as to what do. But it was different, we were at a vacation house _. I can’t sit here, **waiting** , for something to happen. Gosh, I would go insane. But it feels wrong to relax, go to the beach and swim like nothings wrong._

I stopped chopping, huffing as I stared at the raw vegetables, “If only you could talk and give me an answer…” I grumbled but quickly chuckled, “Actually…good thing you don’t talk, I’m literally butchering you at the moment. Oh my gosh, am I _actually_ talking to vegetables?” The knife slipped out of my hands, and I slapped my face. _I’m going insane. I’m talking to vegetables._

A large pot sat over the stove, and I began filling it with water, ready to boil the vegetables. The water dripped from the tap, the liquid splashing about as I absent-mindedly watched. _Water_ …

That was another issue. I had to train – _genuinely_ train.

I couldn’t avoid it like the plague anymore. I had the skills, and my confidence has grown. The thought of bending didn’t frighten me as much anymore, and I had to thank Zuko for that. He was patient, and whenever I did bend, he cheered me on. I smiled softly, shutting the tap and turned on the burner.

Zuko would help me train, I knew he would – he told me countless times how he would help me. I knew what I was doing, but I needed to refine my skills. I was rusty, and while I could definitely untangle my way out of a sticky situation – it would be better if I were prepared. If Azula was as strong as people said she was, I needed to be ready.

I slipped the roast into the oven, letting the vegetables slowly cook as I grabbed the nearest baking ingredients – a simple plan coming to mind. _I could cook dinner, train with Zuko for a bit, and have a few sweets ready for us for the night. A delicate balance between work and relaxing._ And I smiled to myself, _I got this._

The smell of the meat cooking, the soft sounds of the boiling water while I whisked away. So lost with what I was doing, I didn’t hear the bedroom door opening, and a grumpy Zuko waltzing into the kitchen. His gruff voice caused me to jump, not realizing that a bit of time already passed between baking, setting the table, and washing a few dishes, “Are you _baking_?” Zuko asked. A hint of exasperation in his voice.

I pouted, placing the batter to the side to rise while we eat, “Sweets for later tonight. Dinner is almost set, I figured after dinner we could train for a bit?”

But the look on Zuko’s face wasn’t what I expected.

The way he scratched his head, still a bit drowsy as he had just woken up, “What are you making for dinner? We don’t need a feast.” He fussed, and I grimaced. Zuko had a certain attitude in his voice, and I could feel my skin itch. _He’s stressed Yue – don’t let it get to you._

“It’s just a roast the maids left for us and a few vegetables. It’ll be ready in a few more minutes-”

“And that’s time wasted. Something simple would’ve been enough. We have things to do.”

“I don’t think three minutes of waiting is going to be a life or death situation.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, snickering at my words and I bit my tongue. _“You aren’t taking this seriously at all.”_ He snarled under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widen, letting my hands rest on the counter, “I am. And if we’re going to train, we need to eat. A good meal.”

“And we need sweets too?” Zuko seethed, chining the bowl I set to the side. My fingers pressed against the marble countertop _, relax. Zuko is just under pressure. Breath._ “I figured after training it would be a nice treat. To unwind.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually in vacation mode after finding out that my sister may hurt you,” Zuko growled with crossed arms. I bit my lips, nails digging into the palms of my hands as I glared, _what is wrong with him? Why is he such an ass?_ “I’m not. But I also know we can’t lock ourselves up inside this damn house and just wait for something to happen.”

“Obviously you are if you’re baking.”

“It’s a damn treat Zuko for after we train! I’m sorry for wanting to help you de-stress from a stressful day with a damn muffin!”

“I’m stressed because you aren’t taking anything seriously!” Zuko shouted back, and my breath hitched. He was furious at me at the moment, and I didn’t understand why. “What are you trying to say Zuko?”

Zuko stomped forward, breathing uneven as he narrowed his eyes, “I’m saying I’d appreciate if you’d fucking stop playing house for a minute and realize we have more important things to do than fucking baking!”

“Playing house? It’s _DINNER_ Zuko and a damn _SNACK_. We can train after we eat.”

“We need to train now. _I don’t want to **babysit** you during a damn battle._”

My body trembled. Hands into fists. _“Babysit?”_ I hissed, moving away from the counter. _Breath Yue, just breath. He didn’t mean it, he’s under stress. Don’t let him-_

“ _You’re **weak** Yue_. I can’t always come running to your damn rescue all the damn time.”

I lost it.

“ _Come to my rescue?_ I’m sorry confiding in you is me being _weak_!” I cried.

Zuko’s eyes widen at my tone. The way his face paled, seemingly recognizing how out of hand this bitter argument has gotten. But I was passed the point of being _understanding_ – he said things that he _knew_ would trigger me. “Yue you know I didn’t mean it like that-”

“No Zuko, you did. And you know what, you’re wrong. Because the truth is; I punched Mai in the face, and I _loved_ it. I almost killed Kayto during our damn walk, but I kept it a secret. And last night, I had your sister cowering away from me. So if you want to be next on my list, keep on talking.”

Zuko rose his hands, a grimace on his face as he dubiously stepped forward, “Baby, I didn’t mean it-”

I pulled away from his reach, my chest heaving as I shuddered. His eyes were soft, almost pleading, and it was then I realized I was crying. _Fuck me and being such a damn crybaby, no wonder he thinks I’m weak_. _Maybe he’s right – I’m just a damn burden to everyone._ “Leave me alone, Zuko. Dinner’s almost made, eat by yourself-”

“Babe no, I’m sorry, I’m stressed and-”

I shook my head, turning on my heel - storming away as I flung the door open, “Where are you going? **_Yue_**!” I ignored Zuko’s shouts, and also ignored the fact that I wore nothing but damn house slippers. The sand stuck to my bare feet, a few random pebbles jabbing into my skin, “Come back, _please_ -”

The sound of his heavy footsteps on the wooden floors behind me, as I furiously kicked the sand underneath me, “Yue, where are you going?”

“Away from _you_!” I shrieked, turning around to face him. Zuko stood at the front entrance, face dropped, and I irritably wiped my tears, “I just wanted to help you relax while getting things done, and all you do is get mad!”

At this point, a few guards heard my shout, hesitantly watching, unsure whether to get me back into the house. “I’ll do anything for you, Zuko – I just want you to be happy!”

“You do make me happy-”

“Obviously not if I’m stressing you out!” And with that, I turned on my heel and stomped away.

I didn’t know where in the world I was going, and I didn’t care. I needed to get away, get from this crazy life I ran myself into.

I could hear Zuko shout after me, but he didn’t dare chase me, and for that – I was grateful.

The setting sun cast mellow dramatic hues of red and yellow along the water, the foam sticking to my feet as I savagely kicked the ground over and over. I knew he was stressed, I knew he didn’t mean those things, but it hurt.

And it didn’t hurt the same way when Mai said it or his sister, even Kayto – it hurt more. Because Zuko meant _everything_ to me.

Another sob bubbled up, and I dropped to my knees. Crying in my hands as my body quivered. My eyes hurt, nose runny as I wailed like dying animal. _He’s right – I’m weak. I cry over everything. I cry whenever I get frustrated or happy or angry._ And sitting here alone as I wept made a longing that I’ve pushed away for years come back.

I wanted mom and dad.

Their touch, their laughter, _everything –_ I missed it all.

Dad’s terrible jokes, mom’s stubborn attitude. If only I didn’t listen to dad that day –running away like how he told me to, and I stayed with them. If I **fought**.

_Would they be alive? Would I still be living in the Earth Nation – with them, happy? But I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet Zuko-_

I hissed under my breath.

“Why did you say those things to me?” I hiccupped, only then raising my head to look around. The beautiful white house of ours long in the distance. _How long did I walk for?_ I sighed, _my feet hurt and it’s getting dark out…_

_“ **Here** -”_

A white handkerchief appeared right in my face, catching me off guard as I tumbled backwards. My eyes widen, sniffling as the hand followed my fall. I sat on the ground, speechless, meeting a pair of stunning blue eyes, “You need it more than I do.” A man murmured under his breath – voice rough and strained.

He was older, skin tanned and brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, “Take it.” He hissed, and instinctively, I grabbed the napkin from him – his tone demanding.

My fingers brushed against his coarse skin, bringing the clean cloth to my face as I wiped my tears, “T-thank you.” I muttered, still taken off guard. I didn’t hear him come in front of me. _Was I crying that loud? Gosh, I probably look terrible._

The man sighed, stopping my thoughts as he sat down next to me, looking conflicted with himself. The way he tapped his stubby fingers on his knees, watching the waves ease up the sand, and then back into the vast body of water. Stealing a few seashells along the way.

And being myself, I shamelessly studied him. His dark coloured blue robes. He didn’t dress particularly fancy – rather plain. Simple slacks and shirt, no accessories on him or any ink or piercings. _Maybe he lives in the town? Going for an evening stroll…I would do that same if I lived in such a lovely town._ But it was his eyes that really had me mesmerized.

They were a deep blue, and they lacked _life_.

Void of emotions – and based on the wrinkles and scars that ran across his exposed skin, I could tell he lived a hard life _. He couldn’t be old – maybe early thirties?_ But his indifferent expression made him seem older. He abruptly turned to face me, his thin lips pressed together as he stared at me.

His gaze was intense, having me cowering away internally, “What happened?” He blurted. My eyes widen, frowning as I shrugged my shoulders, “N-nothing.”

“I ain’t stupid little girl. Boyfriend issues?” I coloured, looking at the water, _was it that obvious?_ He let out a long sigh, running his hands against his pronounced jawline as he watched me, “Y-you like nature?”

But this time his tone was a bit _different_. He stuttered for a minute before finishing his sentence. I smiled, nodding my head, “Y-yeah…my mom used to take me sightseeing.” His expression hardened, nodding at my words.

Silence…

My breathing relaxed, playing with the fabric between my fingers. I knew Zuko would kill me if he found out I was sitting on the beach with some random man and his handkerchief. But…he didn’t seem like a threat. Just _scary_ looking.

And I laughed under my breath.

“You’re right…” I wheezed, bringing my knees closer to my chest, the breeze kissing my skin and causing goosebumps to appear. The man snickered, shaking his head, “What did he do?”

“What makes you think it was his fault?”

“Something tells me your boyfriend is an idiot.” I snorted. Whoever this man was – had no idea who I was. If only he knew that he was insulting the Fire Lord. “He’s not an idiot…he’s just…”

“An idiot?”

We both snorted, laughing softly as he bared a soft smile. A smile that oddly suited him. “Well – it’s not like I have anything better to do with my life. So enlighten me – what happened.”

I looked at him, “You want to hear about my relationship problems?”

“Like I said; I have nothing better to do at the moment. So amuse me, little girl.”

“I’m not little…” I grumbled under my breath, and the man rolled his eyes, “Yet you cried like a child.”

“H-hey!” I gasped, and the man grinned, seemingly enjoying the rose he got out of me. “Just because I show how I feel doesn’t make me a child.”

“Wouldn’t know, I don’t _do_ emotions.”

“You can’t not _not_ do emotions. They just come.”

“Does this face look like a face filled with _emotions_.”

The way he looked at me, face stone cold with narrowed eyes, and I giggled. “You know, just because you don’t _show_ your emotions so obviously, doesn’t mean you have none. You seem like someone who cares…but…they’re good at hiding it.” I spoke, not really taking account that I just met this stranger.

He scoffed, rolling his crystal coloured eyes as he picked up a few tiny seashells. The way he flicked them off his palm, like some sort of game, “Do you pick apart your boyfriend the same way?” I smiled, looking at the water as I thought of Zuko.

Zuko was probably one of the frustrating and fascinating people I’ve ever had the honour of knowing.

He was sweet and harsh, handsome and cute, just the embodiment of _opposites_. You never did know what you were getting. And while most people would get annoyed dealing with someone, someone who couldn’t go a damn hour without running off to attend some _political matter_ – I could.

Because now that I saw through that façade of Zuko’s – I realize Aang was right. Zuko was rough along the edges, but Zuko was a good guy. The things he said, the way his eyes glazed over and screamed my name as I stormed off, “He said mean things to me…he’s stressed and I know he didn’t mean it but…”

My voice trailed off. Looking at the different tones of white sand that we sat on. I knew Zuko didn’t mean those words, but I was still upset. Just with everything going on, a large pout formed on my lips as I huffed.

“You love him?” The man beside me grumbled, shaking his head as if _loving_ someone was something to be disappointed about.

I nodded, biting my lip as I brushed my hair behind my ear, “I love him a lot…” The man snickered, shaking his head at my words. “Do you love someone?” I asked, curious to learn about this strange man. He scoffed, and I rolled my eyes, “Let me guess – you don’t _do_ love.”

The man glanced at me with an amused look as he scratched his chin, “Depends. Some would say I’m driven by love, while others would say I’m driven by everything _but_ love.”

He watched the way I pouted, ready to ask more questions, but he glared, “You’re a curious one.” I reddened, looking back at the water. “Yeah…my boyfriend tells me all the time.”

In fact, Zuko tells me tons of things.

_He always says how smart I am, how beautiful I am and how he wants a family with me and-_ “Thank you.”

The man turned his head to me once again, brows pinched together as he looked at me with a puzzled look, “For what? I gave you a napkin.”

“For helping me feel better about the fight with my boyfriend.”

The man rolled his eyes, starting to shift in the sand as he stood. I followed his lead, dusting off the sand that stuck to my summer dress. _I have to wash my feet for sure, I hate the feeling of sand between my toes._

I held the napkin, turning to the man, “Your handkerchief…” I mumbled, and the man scrunched his nose. “Keep it…” And I realized why. It was kinda dirty because of me. I pouted, pulling the fabric to my chest, “If you come tomorrow in the morning, I can give it to you washed-”

“Don’t bother.” He mumbled, crossing his arms as he huffed, “Go, little girl. It’s late.”

I nodded. But despite knowing that the sun was almost set and I had a bit of walking to do, my feet didn’t leave. I studied the man in front of me. He was tall, a large build, sharp features, but I was once again absorbed in his eyes. His blue eyes, they reminded me of someone, and I smiled softly.

“You’re a really good person.” I hummed, and the man’s eyes widen. The way his thin lips parted, shaking his head, “Only for today.” I tilted my head at his words, puzzled. He seemed to be speaking in code this whole time. “Why only for today…?”

“It’s my birthday.”

My eyes widen, jumping upwards as I clapped, “Happy birthday! I hope you got to spend it with family and friends.” He nodded, shrugging his shoulders, “…I did – family.”

I took a few steps back, smiling and waving, “I’m glad, and don’t forget – everyone has a bit of good and bad in them, but it’s up to us to decide what side we want people to see.” The man smiled, arms crossed as he nodded his head. _A smile, it really did suit that grumpy face of his._

“Hope to see you soon, mister!” I chirped, before turning on my heel to go back to Zuko.

I didn’t know who that man was, but he had some good in him. He looked scary, and he spoke roughly, but he seemed kind. I held the handkerchief closer to my chest, skipping back to my beacon, _home_.

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The lights from inside the house glistened against the white stone, the sky dark and the moon shining. A few guards spotted me, their faces bearing soft smiles and relief. But they never approached me, just gave me hidden smiles. _I really shouldn’t have left like that, I probably made everyone worry._

My hand reached forward, turning the knob with ease, surprised it was left unlocked. I pushed the door slowly, my head peeking through and letting my body slip inside with ease. The house was eerily quiet, but it didn’t take long for my eyes to spot Zuko. It was like a natural skill of mine, being able to detect that man from miles away.

He slouched in the couch, face in hands, grumbling to himself and I frowned. No matter how upset I was, it hurt seeing him like that. My fingers glided along the door edge, trying to shut the door soundlessly, but the clicking sound caught Zuko’s attention.

His head shot upwards, eyes wide the moment he spotted me.

I didn’t get a chance to breathe, let alone think.

Zuko jumped from his seat, hastily running to me. The way his arms wrapped around my body, pressing me so close to his chest, stuffing his face into my neck. I gasped, wincing at his tight grip but he didn’t loosen – instead, he hugged me tighter.

“Z-Zuko I can’t breath.” I groaned, but he just scoffed, ignoring my pleas as his hands ran up my hair and back, “ _I thought you left me._ ”

My body stiffen, inching away slightly to look at his face. His eyes were glossy and red, and it clicked. _Was he crying? I really frightened him_ \- “Zuko,” I whispered, my hands reaching to cradle his face _. Was he insane? He thought I would leave him?_ Sure we fought, but I wouldn’t leave him over a damn argument.

I wouldn’t leave him because things in life were starting to get tough. I loved him – and that meant through the good and bad times. Because that was what love was.

“I shouldn’t have said those things – I just took everything out on you for no reason and-”

“No Zuko I’m sorry for leaving like that. I know you’re stressed and I’m sorry for-”

But Zuko pulled away, a scowl on his face as he looked at me with bewilderment, “Why are _you_ apologizing? You did nothing wrong! It was literally all me.” He huffed, staring at me with such disbelief. I frowned, biting my lip, “Because I know you didn’t mean anything you said, but I let it get to me and-”

“There’s no _and_ Yue. I hurt you, I should be the one on my knees begging for you to stay, for your forgiveness.” And I grimaced because the look on Zuko’s face killed me.

He looked so worn out, hands running through his hair as he stared at me. “I just get so fucking scared. I know you can handle yourself, _everyone_ tells me how strong you are but just the thought of something happening makes me sick to my stomach.”

I opened my mouth to calm him, but he was faster. The way Zuko’s hands grabbed my hips, pressing me up against the front door. His forehead against mine, cheeks flushed, as we stared into each other’s golden eyes. “I don’t know why I said those things, I just get so overwhelmed whenever things involve you. I-it’s like I _change_. I ruled this Nation for years without an issue, and you come along, and the thought of tying my damn shoes overwhelms me.”

The way Zuko spoke, words flowing out of his mouth in a jumble. His cheeks were glowing, forehead scrunched upwards as he struggled to breathe. “I love you – and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. For when Mai said whatever she said to you. When you fought with Kayto and my sister-”

My hands cupped his face, feeling his fair skin underneath my fingers. “And Yue…you’re not weak. I never meant that. You’re the strongest person I’ve met. The most patient and beautiful woman I know.” My cheeks flushed hearing his words, trying to look away as I bit my lips, tears threatening to pool over. Because hearing those words slip out of those precious lips made my stomach flutter and heart pound.

But Zuko's hands trailed upwards, cupping my face in his hands and forcing me to gaze at him once again. The way his thumb trailed along my lips, my lips parting as we stood so close to each other. “I promise, tomorrow, we train. And you can kick my ass all fucking day.” I cracked a smile, laughing softly. The way Zuko chuckled, his breath tickling my lips.

I let my fingers trail along Zuko’s jaw, his eyes studying my lips, and my eyes staring at his. The way Zuko’s chest rose, his thumb rubbing my bottom lip tenderly. “I love you, please don’t leave again. I-I’ve had so many people walk out of my life, and if you walk out to I-” With an affectionate peck, I shut Zuko up.

I knew of the pain.

The loss.

The want.

My eyes fluttered close, feeling him press me up against the front door as I hummed softly. His plush lips against mine, the way we danced to a sweet tune – a single song that only we shared. Zuko groaned, his hands intertwining with mine, spreading them against the wall behind us. I gasped, the kiss turning from a sweet dance to a possessive want – a _need_.

“I love you, Zuko.” I gasped, hands held against the wall, loving the feeling of being completely engulfed by Zuko. His lips turned upwards, my eyes fluttering open as he playfully rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, “Go wash up, I’ll heat up dinner to eat.”

“You didn’t eat yet?”

The way Zuko looked at me, surprised that I would even ask such a question. “Of course not, not without you. I’ll set the bath and heat the water for you, and while you bathe, I’ll set up dinner.” I smiled, his hands untangling from mine, watching him step back. And before I knew it, my mouth opened. Asking him a question that had been itching my mind the moment I got here, “Zuko…were you crying?”

The way Zuko tensed, looking over his shoulder with the brightest red tinge. He looked like he got caught red-handed, holding a flustered look as he struggled to speak, “Hurry up and get that cute little ass of yours inside that bathtub before I change my mind of heating up the water for you.” He grumbled, shyly walking away while rubbing his head.

A grin painted my face, giggling as I eagerly skipped behind him.

I got my answer.


	31. Chapter ︳28 ½

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5900+  
> A/N: Have fun~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Sciamachy_ **

_(Hindi/n.)_ _a battle against imaginary enemies; fighting your own shadow._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

I stood there, arms wrapped around my torso, humming softly as I looked out the window. The crystal waters, waves brushing the shorelines and taking bits of white sand and seashells along with it. A few birds singing as the sun rose.

Nature – it really was a beautiful thing.

A soft wince escaped me, realizing that I was so far into my thoughts, my fingers dug into my skin, causing faint marks to rise. I grimaced, brushing my hair behind my ears before grabbing the cup of hot tea that rested on the kitchen counter.

Usually, the sound and smell of water had my nerves at ease. My heart relaxing, breathing steady. But today, it did the opposite.

_Training_.

A shaky sigh escaped my lips, teething digging into my bottom as thoughts swarmed my brain. Part of me was thrilled to be practicing once again. But of course, just when I thought I got everything under control – my mind decided to play tricks.

Three years I denied myself.

Three years I mourned and refused to accept a part of me. A piece that I use to love dearly. And I felt guilty. I let horrible, unforeseen circumstances destroy a part of my identity, and the only link I had left with my mom – Waterbending.

_Training_ – it was a word that meant more than just refining my skills. It would be the final steps of me moving on. Accepting the death of my family, recognizing that my role as Imperial Consort is more than just a title. I was moving into a new stage in my life, and while it was exhilarating, it was also petrifying.

_I need to do this. Because the past is the past, and now-_

A warm touch caused me to gasp, arms wrapping around my waist. The addictive scent of firewood and musk overwhelming my senses as my eyes fluttered shut. My body eased naturally, already knowing this warm touch far too well.

_Because the past is the past and **now I have** **Zuko**._

His hands wrapped around my own, cupping my tea as his lips brushed against my ear. I could feel Zuko’s heartbeat against my back, a comforting rhythm that had me smiling. I didn’t need water to relax, I just needed Zuko. _How things have changed._

“Don’t worry love…I got you.” Zuko muttered, voice coarse from just waking up. _He knew._ I let a soft sigh escape me, his fingers intertwining with my own as his head moved from my neck to my shoulder.

Zuko planted soft kisses on my shoulder, touches that made my knees weak. “Ready to get your butt kicked?” I teased, only to earn a deep chuckle. His lips curved upwards, his warm breath tickling me. “ _Mmm_ , we should place a bet. Make this _interesting_.”

I raised a brow, looking to my side to meet Zuko’s golden eyes.

His eyes flickered, screaming _trouble_ as he grinned against my skin. I already had a first-hand experience about betting with Zuko. But despite my first-hand experience, I found myself excited to participate in his silly game. _There’s a reason why Sokka always babysits me – I’m my own cause of death._

“What will I get when I win?” I kittenishly spoke, Zuko moving his grip from my hands to my hips. The way he hummed to himself as if he was thinking profoundly for an answer. But in a matter of seconds, he jumped, an idea popping into mind.

“Winner gets to decide. Anything they want goes.”

“Why does that sound _awfully_ similar to the previous bet we did.”

“Because it is the same.”

I snorted, shaking my head as I giggled at Zuko’s silliness. I loved his playfulness, and with all the craziness going on, it was welcomed. I let go of the teacup, spinning on my heel only to fall against Zuko’s chest.

His messy hair and a lopsided grin on his face. A faint glow painted my cheeks as I hugged his neck with endearment. “I thought we were supposed to be _training_ , not placing bets.”

“We can make training more fun.”

I raised a brow, hearing the friskiness in his voice. “ _Fun_? I’m pretty sure I got chewed inside out for trying to have fun yesterday.”

Zuko scowled, his head falling into the crook of my neck as he grumbled. I pouted, realizing that he still felt remorseful. “I’m joking Zuko…” I muttered into his hair, snuggling my face into his silky locks.

He sighed, nodding as his lips brushed along the skin of my neck, “I’m sorry.”

“Zuko-”

“You know I care, right? I know I don’t show it but-”

I pulled away, letting my hands fall on his face as his expression deepened. My fingers danced on his lips, shushing him for the time being. “Zuko, I know, and you show it in many ways. So can I please, for the love of spirits, get my good morning kiss?”

His lips pulled from underneath my fingers, chuckling softly at my words. Seeing him smile was the best way to start the day. With a gentle movement, our lips touched, and I couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.

I could feel his hands move up my back, pulling me closer, my fingers tangling themselves with his hair. The way he moved his lips, slow and drawn-out movements, it had my skin heating up and a familiar desire rising. Without realizing, a small whimper escaped my lips, purring out his name as his tongue brushed along my lips.

Zuko smirked, pulling slightly, leaving me wanting more. “ _Mmm_ , why do I have a feeling…you want something more than just a kiss?” He teased, his lips nibbling mine. My eyes fluttered open, noticing the way Zuko studied my expression with need.

My blush deepened, his fingers sweeping through my hair, and right as I was ready to indulge in another kiss - a loud resonating knock stopped us both.

Zuko’s nostrils flared in annoyance, huffing as he scowled at the door. So consumed in our mini-bubble, I failed to take in the obvious. The pouring sunlight, the birds chirping, even the faint salty breeze, it was _obviously_ morning. And a knock this early in the morning could only mean one thing.

I walked forward, ready to open the front door for the workers and maids when Zuko gripped my wrist. My back bounced against his chest, a soft thud as his lips brushed my ear, “Tonight, let’s have some fun. Let me make you feel _good_.” Zuko droned into my ear.

A lively smile played along my lips, humming at his words, “I thought we had a bet going on?”

“ _Exactly_. And since we already know that I’m going to win – I thought I would be nice and give you a little heads up on what I have in mind for tonight.”

I scoffed, snaking my way out of his grasp and turning on my heel.

My nails grazed his torso slowly, feeling that chiselled chest of his under my fingertips, “Sorry to break it to you _Fire Lord Zuko._ But while I may not be at my full potential, I don’t plan on losing. So a heads up – I want to do a bit of baking tonight, and I think those _broad shoulders_ will do some splendid mixing.”

Zuko laughed, clicking his tongue as he watched me skip to the front door. I swayed my hips with a bit more _jazz,_ a prideful grin on my face. And just as I unlocked the door, Zuko’s husky voice caught my attention, _“I can’t wait to see you try to walk like that after tonight.”_

My cheeks flushed, and with a final smirk, Zuko walked off to the bedroom.

_Answer the front door already Yue!_

I hastily fixed my hair, checking myself in the reflection of the windows. _Goodness, why do I always let Zuko’s words get to me?_ I swung the door open, smiling vibrantly as I chirped, “Good morning!”

The maids and workers looked at me with charming smiles as I brushed my hair back, opening the door wide for them to come in and begin their day. They all greeted me with quick bows, waltzing inside in a flash to their errands.

My eyes followed the maids into the kitchen, realizing that I hadn’t made or eaten breakfast for Zuko and me.

“Is there anything you wish to eat Ying Yue?” A maid asked, already placing the cutting board onto the counter, sharpening a knife. _She read my mind._ I hugged my arms, walking over to the counter, and trying _oh-so desperately_ to forget about the dirty words Zuko whispered into my ear.

“Fire Lord Zuko and I plan on training this morning, do you mind cooking something for us both? It’s doesn’t have to be too heavy!” I spoke, only to get a look of shock in return.

“ _Train_? Now I’m excited to watch that battle…”

I giggled at her words, amused by her reaction, a reaction that I wasn’t expecting.

She began slicing some bread and fruits, noticing my amazement. “It’s just that, Fire Lord Zuko doesn’t take his training lightly. And we’re all curious to see you Waterbend. People talk you know…” She trailed off. The bread began toasting in the oven while she started getting some jams prepared.

I raised a brow, urging her to continue, and with a small laugh, she did. “No one has seen your bend before Ying Yue besides that _one_ time. And truth be told, people have already placed a few bets.”

“Really!?” I skipped, leaning over the counter with wide eyes. The maid nodded her head eagerly, starting to spread the jam on the pile of toast she made. “The great Firebending Master versus a Waterbending Master.”

“What makes you think I’m a master?” I mused, leaning my chin on my hands. The maid raised a brow, putting the finishing touches on the food - garnished perfectly. Fresh fruits, toast with some jam, even a cup of freshly squeezed juice on the side.

With a pointed finger, she slid the plate towards me - eyes blazing with enthusiasm. “Your maids, Lia and Kima, _may_ have spilled a few things.” Her cheeks flushed, looking at the food bashfully before her eyes met mine.

I leaned closer, with a spirited smile, urging her to come closer, “Want to know a secret?” I muttered. Her eyes widen, leaning forward while wiping her hands on the fresh apron she wore. “I’m not _just_ a Waterbending Master.”

Her eyes widen in shock, struggling to understand my words. “What do you mean…?”

I pulled back and winked, “Guess you’ll have to found out during our training session.”

I reached forward, grabbing a yummy piece of toast that sat on the plate. Bringing the portion of food to my lips, the overwhelming smell of sweetness bursting in the air. And just as the sugary flavours grazed my mouth, the bread was rudely ripped from my grip. _What the-_

My eyes widen, head whipping around to see a grinning Zuko, with no bloody shirt on – _of course._ He took a great bite of the toast, smirking to himself as he watched me place my hands on my hips and huff. _When did he get out of the bedroom? I didn’t hear a thing._

“ _Excuse me._ That was **_mine_** , sir!”

“Oh really, because it didn’t seem taken when I saw it.”

“That’s because you took it before I could bite it!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, love.” Zuko snickered, poking my nose teasingly before taking a large bite out of the meal _again_. His hair was now put into a messy bun, a complete contrast to his old hair-do. His free hand cheekily gripped my chin, thumb brushing my lip as he beamed, “You see, even if you took a bite out of it, it would still be mine. Because you belong to me-”

“ _As much as I belong to you_ , so give it back!” I argued.

My hands lunged forward, grabbing whatever was left of my poor toast. Which was crust… I heard the maids snicker, shaking their heads as they watched us bicker over a piece of toast, _“As if a plate filled with toast and jam isn’t sitting on the counter…”_ The maid grumbled under her breath, but I could still spot that cheeky smile on her face.

Zuko flicked my forehead with ease, laughing as he licked the remaining jam off his lips, and a bit too _seductively_ might I add. I stuffed whatever was left from Zuko’s cruel stealing, grumbling to myself as Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Get ready love, training starts now.” Zuko hummed, stretching his arms high above his head.

_Spirits help me._

The way the muscles in his arms tensed, veins bulging as he stretched all the way down to his fingertips. My cheeks flared, biting my lip as I mentally slapped myself. I was nervous about training, but as Zuko took in a deep breath, chest-puffing before his arms dropped made me realize I had _more_ to fear.

Getting over my hesitance of bending was one thing, but trying to control my hormones with a shirtless and sweaty Zuko was the real test. But what really got me was that lopsided smirk of his. His chin high as he crossed his arms, challenging me. “You ready to _get dominated_.” Zuko teased, voice coarse.

My eyes narrowed, crossing my own arms, _prideful_.

I knew the double meaning in that sentence, and today was the day I show him who is boss. I may be cute and obnoxiously nice. But I had an edge. That I grew as a person, and I wasn’t the pushover he met time ago.

I stepped forward, forgetting about the maids and workers around us, as I knew they watched with hitched breaths.

Zuko observed with amusement, the way I strolled to him. I got on my tippy toes, lips grazing against his, before purring, _“I’d like to see you try.”_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The sand felt odd under my feet. Tiny grains of sand getting stuck between my toes and the thought of a nice bath after this already sounded pleasing. Sure, I was a nature lover – but that didn’t mean I had to enjoy every aspect of nature to it’s fullest.

I was used to training on a flat surface, a surface that didn’t have as much give as now. The blaring heat of the sun shined over us, and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a few spectators already.

The guards conveniently stood in the distance, trying to act _‘busy’_ but I could still see the way their eyes darted back to Zuko and me, observing. The maids, on the other hand, had no shame.

They all huddled together on the porch, sitting as they munched on a few snacks and sipped on freshly squeezed juice. I could hear their giggles and whispers, although I couldn’t make out much, despite them being obnoxiously loud. A few maids gave me massive grins and thumbs up – _my cheerleaders._

_“Ready to lose love?”_ Zuko hummed, catching my attention.

And when my eyes settled on him, I swallowed _hard_.

The sun cast a divine glow over him, making him look like a _God_. A glistening sheen coated his skin, his toned body appearing ten times more buff. Or maybe his body was already like that and seeing him under the sun like this just made it that more apparent.

“Done drooling babe?”

My cheeks flushed, my mouth practically open as my tongue ran along my lips. And I crossed my arms smugly. _Gosh, Yue – you are the farthest thing from smooth._

The way Zuko laughed, eyes almost closed as he seemed to notice me getting all flustered. “If it’s any consolation – you look quite nice yourself. Gives me more reason to win.” He winked.

And while our conversation went unheard by everyone, the maids _undeniably_ saw that wink of his.

They all squealed in delight, and my cheeks just got more red, as if that was possible. _Spirits, please have mercy on my soul._ My outfit suddenly left me feeling far too exposed. But in truth, if there was one thing Zuko and I shared in common, it was our preference of wearing minimal clothing for combat.

Zuko rolled his shoulders back, a cheeky grin on his face before chinning me, “Warm-up? We can do some start-ups-”

“Hand-to-hand. No bending for now.” I blurted.

Zuko looked at me surprised before his eyes narrowed. And although it was apparent that he was taken aback by my statement, that didn’t stop him from switching his stance. His legs shifted, giving him more room to move, arms blocking his torso - a defensive position.

“ _Hand-to-hand combat?_ You think you can take me on?” Zuko mocked, tilting his head to the side.

This time I grinned.

“You seem to forget. Good things come in tiny packages.” I beamed. Zuko scoffed, slightly moving in his spot – getting his blood pumping.

It was a strange sight, indeed. Seeing Zuko getting ready to fight was a common sight, but it’s different when you’re the person he’s going against. Part of me expected to see Sokka, or Toph coming up from behind me, to challenge him.

But nope.

It was just Zuko and me.

“Let’s spare. Take it light. And from there we can see where we go. I don’t want to scare my baby girl.”

My eyes narrowed, my posture switching to an offensive one in a sweeping motion. “You’re going to eat your words.”

“I’m going to eat something alright, but it won’t be words.” Zuko taunted.

His words caused me to wobble a bit, squaring up my shoulders once again. _I can’t let him get to me._ And while I dealt with an internal battle, Zuko was _living._

His posture was loose, not up-tight, nor as firmly planted onto the ground as I’ve seen him do before. The way Zuko let his arms swing in front of him…

_This **asshole**._

_He was going easy._

“Well, love, why don’t you make the first move? _Amuse me_.”

I wasn’t a fool – gullible yes. But not foolish.

Zuko was an elite warrior, and even though he was definitely playing chicken with me, his eyes scanned my figure up and down. Taking into account, every flinch and twitch of my body.

_The first move._

Zuko didn’t leave much room for strategy – he could figure me out in a mere second based on the way I lunged. And maybe it was because of his extreme skill of reading body language to predict attacks that made him so in tune with me.

Then it’s decided.

Instinct it is.

My knees bent, feeling the sand shift underneath my weight, and I lunged. Zuko’s legs become rigid, eyes studying the way I dove forward. And right before I reached him, I leaned over, throwing a light under punch towards his face with ease.

Zuko didn’t blink.

He side-stepped with such grace, the sand not moving an inch under his quick steps. For a muscular man – Zuko could for sure move.

I stepped forward, throwing another light punch towards his stomach, and he blocked it with his arms. He caught my wrist between his forearms, jerking me forward before raising his knee towards my abdomen.

With a hitched breath, I moved sideways, just barely dodging his attack before yanking my arm from his grip.

I stumbled a few steps back, catching my breath. And in a few seconds, I dove, re-doing the whole process again. It didn’t take much for the playful smile on Zuko’s face to disappear, an emotionless expression while he studied my every move.

Weaving in and out, our feet moved in a synchronized motion.

Testing and pulling, attacking and blocking. And for the first time in a while, I could feel my blood pumping. My heart pounded in my ears in a thrill, throwing another punch towards Zuko’s face, which he blocked with ease.

But I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself.

Despite Zuko’s cold expression of concentration, he bore a faint smirk. His breathing starts to get heavy as my attacks become quicker. My punches and kicks were no longer soft, delicate pats like when we started.

Sweat beaded down his forehead from the blaring sun, and I knew I was a sweaty mess too, my ponytail swinging as I spun on my heel once more to attack.

But despite it all, Zuko didn’t attack once.

Playing defensively as he let me take swing after swing. My petite size working to my advantage, because while Zuko may be bigger, I was _slippery_. He eyes watched how my legs moved, and I could read the shock on his face as he realized just how _quickly_ I could travel.

As Zuko dodged an attack, I retreated, only to lunge towards him again from a new angle.

His eyes scanned my feet eagerly, trying to understand my strategy or logic. But that was just it – there was no meaning behind my moves. I was going with the flow.

I lifted my leg to kick his side, but he crouched forward, the muscles in his legs bulging before springing back up, and getting back into a defensive stance. And as he jumped back to his feet, I barely gave him time to recover, shoving my body forward with a punch.

Zuko grunted, lifting his arms just in time to shield himself - my fist coming into contact with his arms. His eyes aligned with mine, _ablaze_.

“Don’t push too hard love, I don’t want you to get hurt.” He breathlessly spoke, a testing tone in his pitch. My stomach fluttered, hearing his low voice, strained as he tried to withstand his stance against my weight. And with a small grunt, he thrust me forward.

_Time to change things up a bit_ \- I twirled around him.

The sand let me slide effortlessness, back rolling in contrast to his arms before I faced his backside. Zuko’s jaw clenched trying to look over his shoulder at me, and I grinned – _got him._ My arms snaked around his neck, and I jerked him backwards.

Zuko arched back to my yank, the hold I had over his neck taking him off guard. Having him in my neck hold, seemingly surprised by my maneuver had me smiling far to proudly, “I thought you were going to show me a good time _Fire Lord Zuko_ – seems like I’ve got you in a chokehold.” I purred into his ear.

Loud cheers caught my attention, noticing that the small group of guards and maids only grew in size. And unlike earlier, the guards didn’t bother trying to hide the fact that they were watching, fully engrossed in our mini-sparing match. A few of them took off their helmets, spectating our fight, and before I could take in the sight, Zuko attacked.

Zuko spun in my arms, his face suddenly looking down at mine with a cheeky grin; sneaking his arms between mine and forcing my grip to break. I stepped back, trying to re-center myself, but he lunged forward, his hand gripping my wrist and pulling me forward.

My body slammed against him with a loud thud, face in his chest as I gazed up at him with wide eyes. The look on his face, licking his lips eagerly, “ _I warned you, babe._ You wanted rough – I’ll give you _rough_.”

And at that moment, I knew.

This wasn’t a warm-up anymore.

I flicked my free wrist, feeling the water from the beach storm towards us, and Zuko’s eyes widen, hearing the rushing water.

He let go, jumping backwards as the water surrounded me. My hands twirled, feeling my chi pumping in my blood as the water danced. “I thought no bending babe? Is someone scared that they may lose?” Zuko mocked.

With a flick of his wrists, I _felt_ it.

The heat that radiated from those massive hands of his, fire surrounding his fingers as Zuko grinned.

It was breathtaking.

Something was stunning about Zuko’s flames. They were _different._ They weren’t chaotic at all but controlled. And despite the bundles of fire in his hands being well contained, the heat the was being emitted was on another level. The water that flowed the farthest from me started hissing, misting away at the temperature. _I have to be careful._

This was different than fighting with Kayto.

Kayto was pure strength. But with Zuko, not only did he have the power and the speed, he had the _heat_. _I couldn’t get to close to him unless…_

“Ready babe?” Zuko shouted, chinning his head at his flames.

And with a deep sigh, I nodded.

I was ready.

I was going to bend.

And I was going to kick ass.

And a nod was all Zuko needed to sprint forward. He threw his hands together, raising them up high, the flames building in size and intensity. I let the water swirl around me, my arms cross over each other, fingers grazing my skin.

The water began laying along my skin, the outer layer of water hardening to ice, mimicking armour. And as my fingers trailed down my arms, the ice started to get thicker. The ice tampered towards my fingers until it formed into the desired shape I wanted. And with a quick glance, I knew it was built – a sharp blade on each arm, strong enough to pierce metal.

And with that, I sprinted towards Zuko.

He jumped, throwing down a sea of flames with such strength the sand underneath our feet burnt – looking like brown sugar.

And as the flames hurled towards me, I put my strength in my arms, swinging them upwards in a crossed motion.

The sound of water and fire crashing hissed intensely. Mist forming as my blades smoothly cut through the flames, the ice protecting me from the overwhelming heat.

Zuko’s feet planted onto the sand, mouth dropping as he waved the smoke away, _“Holy fuck.”_

The sound of whistling and cheers erupted.

I turned on my feet towards the house, seeing how the maids all stood and cheered while the guards shot me thumbs up. And as I turned to look back at Zuko, a cold shiver ran up my spine.

Goosebumps rose along my skin, my vision suddenly cutting out as the ground underneath me felt shaky. And just as I was about to stumble forward, everything returned to normal.

_What was that?_

“Hey, you alright babe?” Zuko shouted, his eyes narrowed with worry. It was then I noticed I was holding my breath the whole time, still as a statue.

I smiled wearily, nodding my head as I got back into a fighting stance, “S-sorry, it’s been a while. I think I overwhelmed myself a bit.” I shouted back. _That must have been it._ But the more I tried to think about it, the more I remembered this odd feeling. _Back when I fought with Kayto…I remember feeling weak. But was it this bad?_

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. I have a bet to win.” I pestered, and while Zuko chuckled at my response, I could still spot the way his eyes flickered over me, making sure I was indeed alright. And without giving Zuko a chance to think, I dove.

The flames that Zuko let out returned in a second, punching the air and letting fires soar towards me. With ease I tiptoed, evading and eluding each disk of flames Zuko threw, inching my way closer towards him. And Zuko seemed to notice my preference for up-close and personal combat.

I crouched down as he shot another disk, and in an unexpected twist, Zuko kicked.

Flames came hurdling along the sand where I ducked and with a quick motion the water along my arms hurled forward. The ice formed a sharp triangle, the flames cutting in half around me. And as soon as the fire ceased, I snapped my arms forward and back, the ice returning back to my body.

Zuko frowned, watching as the twin blades formed along my arms once again, closing the distance between us. And I couldn’t help but shoot him a cheeky smile, “You aren’t the only one who enjoys dual swords.”

Zuko’s arms crashed along mine, his flames keeping the sharp blades at by with his sheer force. And while it was easy for Zuko to lower his weight over me, my feet digging into the sand, my ice was sharper.

“You never told me.” He spoke with clipped breath, nudging his head towards the blades. And with a tongue in cheek type of smile, I hummed, “A girls got to have _some_ secrets.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve heard that before?”

And just as the weight of Zuko over me grew, I let my power go.

The ice from my arms melted away to nothing but water, causing Zuko to stumble forward from the lack of contrasting force. And as he sprawled forward, I stooped towards him, shoving my shoulder into his gut.

The grunt he let out, knocking the air out of him as he hissed profoundly. The ice that laid along my shoulder made the impact powerful, and my hands gripped the sand. The water that laid along my arms rushed to the ground, attaching itself to the sand and up Zuko’s bare feet.

Another hiss escaped him, the ice started to freeze over his toes and up his ankles. I lifted my hands off the ground, letting the water freeze while I lunged forward to push him back. _All I have to do is get him on his back, pin him down, and I win the bet – fair and square._

My hands gripped his legs, ready to shove him backwards as he grovels in pain, but before I could, my head _spun_.

The ground underneath me started moving, my vision cutting once again as I sucked in a deep breath. I could feel my stomach up in my throat, and I froze. _Not again-_ I shut my eyes before snapping them open, everything going back to normal.

But it was too late.

My ice stopped shifting, melting away under Zuko’s warm skin. And with ease, Zuko raised his knee, breaking the ice encasement to shards. His foot rose, kicking my chest, and I stumbled backwards.

A dry cough erupted from me, sand flying into the air. My back coming into contact with the warm sand. The force from Zuko’s kick took me by surprise.

I blinked, eyes teary from the sudden impact as I tried to catch my breath, and a heavyweight fell over my waist. The sunlight no longer got into my face. Instead, an overbearing shadow towered over me.

Zuko straddled my hips, his blistering hands gripping my hands with his, fingers intertwined. His chest rose with each pant, sweat beading down his body, and you could hear a faint sizzling sound as our skin touched.

_Hot versus cold_

Zuko’s hair was no longer in that messy bun of his - cascading over his shoulders. A proud smirk painted on his face as he pinned me down on the beach.

“You almost had me there, if only you didn’t hesitate.”

I raised a brow, “You think you won?”

“I have you pinned love. Now, the things I’m gonna do to you tonight.” He purred, his face leaning towards mine, lips sweeping mine. And while lustful Yue was ready to take the L, my pride screamed _no_.

I couldn’t stop the coy smile that played on my lips, Zuko gazing at me puzzled, “What are you smiling about babe? I got you pinned, you can’t bend.”

“Sorry Fire Lord Zuko, but _master_ Waterbenders don’t need their hands to bend, we can use our feet too.”

My legs jerked forward, water shooting straight above us into the sky.

Zuko snorted, “You missed.”

“Look again.”

Zuko’s head titled back, eyes like saucers when he began to clue in. The water that shot to the air began to fall above us, and as it got closer to us, my fingers curved around Zuko’s. The water started shifting to ice, the droplets no longer liquid, but sharp jagged shards.

In a heartbeat, Zuko rolled off me, hissing, and I sat up straight.

The ice shards immediately stuck to my body as they fell from the sky. Zuko stumbled back on his feet, shaking his head with a grin as he gawked. “ _Ice_. Fucking _ice_.”

The flames around his hands re-emerged, and with a flick of my wrists, I had ice shards hovering in front of me.

And as my fingers started to curve upwards, ready to go for another attack, black spots flooded my vision.

_Everything_ started to spin.

A coldness consumed my body, the hairs on my arms rose as I trembled. Everything in my body felt _numb_.

My knees twitched, my arms falling limp in front of me. The water and ice dropping to the sand. Zuko’s playful smile slowly started disappearing. His forehead pinched, the fire in his hands going as he started running. His mouth was opening as if he was screaming, _was he speaking? Why can’t I hear?_

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn’t. It was as if my muscles didn’t work, my brain refusing to send any signals to my limbs.

My eyes rolled back, knees buckling from underneath me.

_Darkness._

_I don’t…feel good._


	32. Chapter ︳28 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 7900+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Parastin_ **

_(Kurdish/v.) protection._

* * *

**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~**

_Humming._

The low vibrato of someone humming into my ear, their hand caressing my face and down my neck. Their touch was gentle, like how one would soothe a newborn child, filled with adoration.

My lips curved upwards to the gentle tune, a tune that I knew all too well. With closed eyes, my head tilted to the side, eager to feel more of that sweet-sweet touch. _I could get used to this…_

“ _Babe_?” a voice droned from above.

The huskiness of that voice, tone low and coarse, and immediately, I rose – _**Zuko**._

My chest heaved, wheezing, as I tried to scan my surroundings.

The furniture, the walls, the way the sunlight seeped inside – we were in our bedroom. With fisted hands, the blankets underneath my fingers squeezed into my palms. I was jumbled, and as if my growing fear was evident, a pair of hands gripped my shoulders.

I whipped my face to the side, and a wave of relief washed over. _“You’re good- you’re safe, babe, relax.”_ Zuko cooed, his hands running along my bare arms. My breathing evened out, melting into his touch as I studied his expression.

_“What happened?”_ I gasped, throat parched, struggling to speak.

Zuko’s face was white; stress lines present as he sat on the bed with me. He looked like he walked to the spirit world and back, all the while battling a thousand demons at once. “You passed out. I couldn’t catch you, you hit the ground and-”

_Passed out?_

I remembered.

_We were fighting, I felt dizzy, and I couldn’t move-_

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve stopped-” Zuko ranted, a bit of frustration in his voice as he scolded. His words were jumbling together, his emotions getting an edge over him – Zuko’s cool and calm demeanour wavering.

I knew Zuko wasn’t _actually_ mad with me – but that didn’t change the fact that he was bothered. With guilt coursing through my veins, I lowered, my hands cupping my head as I tried to piece together what had happened.

The way the ground underneath me shook, the sky spinning. The numbness that overcame my body. It was something I’ve never felt before; it felt like _death._

“I-I didn’t _feel_ ill. It came out of nowhere…” I muttered - wincing. It felt like I was trying to breathe through sandpaper.

_Water I need water._

And as if Zuko could tell I was struggling, a large glass was pushed in front of me. My eyes lit up, grabbing the drink enthusiastically as I chugged — the cold liquid dripping down my neck, groaning between chugs - _relief_.

Zuko’s hand rubbed my back, sighing as he watched me empty the glass in seconds, and placing it off to the side. And with a semi-hydrated throat – I finally felt like I could speak without choking.

“How long was I gone for?” I grumbled. _Answers. I need answers-_

“Almost an hour. We brought you here; the nurses looked over you-”

“ _Nurses_?” I blurted, and Zuko nodded wearily.

A pregnant pause fell between us.

The tension in the room, you could slice it in half. But it wasn’t tension in the sense of anger – but more so…disappointment? Worry? The way Zuko’s eyes shifted side to side, unable to hold his glance on me. “ _Zuko_ …” I hummed softly, grasping his hand that fell over my lap – skin soft to the touch. “What’s wrong…?”

And with that mere question, Zuko broke.

_“I was so **fucking** **worried** ,” _Zuko exclaimed, hissing under his breath. Zuko’s hands balled up into fists, the veins in his neck bulging as he swore. “I _knew_ something was off, but I kept ongoing. I should’ve stopped-”

“ _Zuko_!”

My hands gripped his face, forcing his gaze to fall over mine. _He’s taking the blame – he blames himself._ “This isn’t your fault. I should’ve spoken up; I didn’t know better.”

“But _I_ knew better.” Zuko scowled, pulling away, shifting his line of sight away from mine. And it was that gesture that made me re-think everything, because if there was one thing Zuko always did – it was maintain eye contact.

_Somethings not right._

I could _feel_ it.

“Zuko…what are you hiding.” I blurted. His amber eyes widen, taken aback from my question as he faced me. “What makes you think somethings wrong?”

“I know that look – you’re hiding something…what is it?” I annoyed, trying to study his body language. The way Zuko held his breath longer than needed, or the way Zuko cracked his fingers under my gaze – all signs that he was nervous about _something_.

“Do you feel guilty about me passing out? Is it something the nurses said-” And the way Zuko stiffen at the mere mention of _nurses_ had me flinching. “What did the nurses say Zuko?”

Zuko frowned, his hand caressing my face once again, fingertips grazing my skin. “Nothing love…” he said breathlessly, and I shook my head – _he’s lying._

At this point; I knew Zuko like the back of my hand. His lips were pressed tight, the wheels in his head turning furiously. Even the way his fingers caressed my skin, they weren’t touches to comfort me, but more so himself. “Remember, I’ll always protect you. No matter what happens – I got you. You can rely on me.”

My brows pinched together, trying to wrap my head around his words. _He isn’t making sense._ And as I opened my mouth to speak, trying to pry into Zuko’s thoughts, a soft knock caught our attention.

The door gradually opened, a towering man making his presence known.

Dressed in scarlet robes with a clipboard pressed against his chest, he strolled in. I scanned him, Zuko nodding his head and the man bowing. He wore a cross on his arm, his beard shifting as he sent me a smile.

“Imperial Consort Ying Yue – glad to see you’re doing all right. You gave us all a bit of a scare.” The man chuckled, rambling forward. I smiled softly; _he’s a doctor._

“How are you feeling? Any pain? Soreness?” The man spoke, leaning against the bed frame. His eyes skimmed over my body briefly, trying to look for any evident signs of discomfort, and I shook my head. “I feel… _fine_.” I blurted, not trusting the words I spoke.

It wasn’t because I was lying, but because I was telling the truth.

For someone who supposedly passed out on the beach, I didn’t feel sick or in pain. I felt good as if wakened from a nap – minus the being _extremely_ thirsty part. I was more bothered at the feeling of sand between my toes than everything. _Gosh – I need to take a bath – I stink of sweat and feel sand in places sand shouldn’t be._

The doctor nodded, not at all astounded at my words. “That’s good to hear. May I ask, did you feel at all ill before you collapsed? Experience anything out of the…ordinary?”

I could feel Zuko’s gaze falling over me – curious to hear what I had to say.

“Dizziness. Black spots flooded my vision, and I felt cold, almost numb…” I whispered, frowning as I remembered the pain. It was atrocious, a feeling I never wanted to experience again. A shiver ran up my spine, remembering the numbness. I felt like I died – a part of me ripped out.

The doctor nodded at my words before clearing his throat. “I’m not your primary doctor, but I was able to obtain general information regarding your health…” The doctor started, words trailing off towards the end.

“ _And_ …” I inelegantly spoke, waiting for the doctor to continue.

I saw the way the doctor tentatively stared at Zuko – almost frightened to speak. I gazed at Zuko, realizing that I was no longer grasping his hand.

Zuko leaned forward, fingers interlocked over his lap, face free of any expression. While his face may be void of emotion – Zuko’s eyes spoke tons. He was anxious; almost pleading with the doctor to just stop talking. And the doctor’s eyes continuously shifted between him and me; debating with himself.

Watching them in awkward silence and knowing that they knew _something_ – the _something_ being about me, drove me insane. My curious mind was already swarming, and the fact that these secrets were about me was the final push. “ _For spirits sakes_ – can _**someone** _just tell me what’s wrong?” I partly shouted under my breath.

Zuko heaved a sigh, rubbing his chin exhaustedly, unable to face me during my outburst. The doctor, on the other hand, focused on me, swallowing hard. “There’s no easy way to say this.” The doctor spoke - restlessness lingering in his voice. His chubby fingers danced along the clipboard he held, before speaking.

“You’re weak Ying Yue. Your body can no longer handle your chi-”

_“W-what?”_

“Babe, it’s not as bad as it seems-” Zuko blurted, hands grasping mine and trying _oh-so-desperately_ to put me at ease. But, it was Zuko’s over-supportive gesture and the doctor shifting his weight side-to-side that caused worry to seep.

“I-I know I’m not exactly _fit_ , but that’s why I’m training…to get better, to get my chi under control…” I muttered, trying to understand what the doctor was trying to imply and pushing away the fact that he said I was weak. Something I’ve heard from far too many people for far too long.

But the doctor rubbed his beard before exhaling profoundly once more, “Let me rephrase this – it appears that your spiritual side and your physical side are no longer working together.” And the blank look on my face must have spoken wonders because the doctor blew once again.

“Physically, you’re strong Ying Yue, and your chi, it’s tremendous. However, it seems that your chi is overwhelming your body at the moment.”

“But isn’t that why I’m training…?” I asked, confusion in my voice.

_What are they trying to get at? I already knew this information, so why are they walking on eggshells around me? Tiptoeing around the truth?_ To my surprise, Zuko spoke up, the grip on my hands tightening. “That’s the thing – it turns out you got a lot more bent up chi than we expected…”

The doctor flipped the clipboard under his arm, hands-free as he began speaking, “Think about it like this. Imagine a waterfall, the water being your chi. The waterfall can only handle so much water at once. Too much water and it begins to overflow, destroying the waterfall in the process…”

It clicked.

_My body can’t handle the amount of chi I got bottled up. The dizziness, the numbness - it was my chi crushing me from the inside-out._

“Ying Yue, I encourage you to train.”

“B-but that’s what I’m doing-”

“From the _very_ basics…from the ground-up, if you get what I mean…”

I shook my head in disbelief. _The basics? Is this man insane?_ We have Azula and Mai, and only the spirits know who else is working with them - ready to hurt Zuko. _And if they lay a single hand on Kiyi_ \- my breathing hitched just thinking about it.

_I can’t lose any more people that I love; I can’t- I can’t just do **nothing**._

“But what I did today, it was barely anything- I-I didn’t even push myself,” I argued, Zuko grimaced hearing the desperation in my voice. The doctor scowled, shaking his head, “For you, it may seem like nothing – but your body is saying otherwise. If you take your time, in a year or so you’ll be fine-”

“A **_year_**!?” I cried, lip trembling. _A whole year? This man expects me to wait a year?_

“I can’t wait a year; I’m not going to sit around being babysat!” I huffed, infuriation consuming me. The doctor rolled his eyes at my decree, rubbing his beard, tone no longer as lenient as before, “You have guards, there is not a single reason for you to lift a pretty finger of yours.”

My eyes widen, hearing the back-handed comment. I shoved Zuko’s comforting hands from mine as my back straightened, blood boiling, “I refuse to do _nothing_ – to hide behind others, have them risk their lives!” I hissed with narrowed eyes.

I was sick and tired of having to prove my worth to people. _What’s wrong with being nice? Was being kind and having feelings a sign of weakness?_

“They’re guards for a reason – that’s their duty.”

“They’re **_people_ **– not something disposable. I’m not going to _use_ them as a shield.”

“Well, unfortunately, you don’t have much of a choice Ying Yue.”

“No, there needs to be something else-”

The doctor crossed his arms and sneered, “The fact of the matter is you’re weak. And if you continue pushing yourself, you’ll end up killing yours-”

“ ** _Enough_** ,” Zuko shouted.

Zuko’s hand rose into the air, cutting the doctor off with narrowed eyes. I didn’t even grasp how riled up we have gotten, our voices brash, borderline shouting.

Zuko stood tall, his posture straight, hands balled into fists. He may appear put-together, but the way Zuko clenched and unclenched his fists said otherwise. “If her condition worsens, or I have any requests, I will send a guard. You are dismissed.” Zuko spoke, straight to the point, tone plain.

The doctor heaved a sigh, pressing his clipboard against his chest before nodding. “Take care, and rest, it’s for your own good.” And with that final statement, the doctor left – a painful silence filling the room once again.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair, exhaling with his eyes closed. His fingers combed through his tresses, frustration lingering under every heavy breath of his. My head dropped, staring meaninglessly at my lap.

_**Weak** \- that’s all I’ll ever be._

“Babe, let’s get you washed up. Get you cozy so you can relax.” Zuko hummed, his hands running along my hair and back. His tone was soft, almost a whisper, and I merely shook my head in agreeance, too weak to speak. A merciful sigh escaped Zuko, and I didn’t need to look at him to know the look on his face – **_pity_**.

_A damn ‘pity case’ – that’s what Mai said to me…and she’s right._

I swung my legs off the bed, standing upright, Zuko’s hands hovering over my body just in case. I felt lifeless, all sense of motivation gone. Because at the end of the day, what was the point? _I’m just damn arm-candy._

“I’ll be quick,” I muttered under my breath, walking towards the bathroom door, but I could hear Zuko’s footsteps ghosting from behind. “I’m fine, Zuko – I don’t need help,” I muttered, looking over my shoulder. He winced, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “The water; I have to heat it for you…”

My head dropped.

_“Oh…”_

_I can’t even run my damn bath without help – that’s how utterly pathetic I am._

I let Zuko sweep by, the sound of water filling the tub bouncing off the walls. Zuko leaned over the edge, hand dangling as his fingertips warmed the tub with ease. I stood there with slumped shoulders, taking a good look at Zuko for the first time since I rose.

He was still shirtless with a pair of slacks from when we were duelling. Sand stuck to Zuko’s broad back - his raven hair conveniently hiding his face. Zuko let his long fingers twirl in the water, before abruptly flicking his wrist. Zuko spun, “It’s ready, you okay to be by yourself?”

I nodded, pushing the loose strands of hair back - hands trembling.

Zuko stepped forward, raising his hand and hugged my cheek. His damp fingers danced along my cheekbones and to my jawline. “I love you; we can get past this…a year while fly by.” He droned.

I bit my lip, not daring to speak, my voice gone.

Instead, I grasped Zuko’s hand, pecking it softly with a forced smile. Zuko’s thumb ran along my lips, sighing, before letting his hand fall. His warmth was gone and was soon replaced with the sound of the bathroom door shutting closed – _alone_.

Stripping myself of clothing, the sand-covered pieces fell onto the ground soundlessly. I carefully crept to the tub, easing my way inside. The heat of the water engulfed my body, muscles relaxing in seconds. The water moved around me as I sat, pulling my legs up to my chest, arms cuddling my knees.

And it was then I noticed I was holding my breath the whole time.

Because I could feel it; the giant lump in my chest, my quivering lips, eyes pressed shut. _Don’t cry, Yue. Don’t you dare fucking cry-_ But I couldn’t help it.

And I sobbed.

My nails dug into my skin, nearly drawing blood as my head slumped onto my legs. Tears spilled down my face; **_useless_**.

_I can’t do anything._

_I can’t run my bath without help – let alone fight._

And remembering the way Zuko looked at me before he left crushed my soul. The soft smiles, his gentle touches caused the aching in my chest to worsen. “G-gosh Zuko. Y-you can do so m-much better than me.” I cried.

Zuko deserved the best, anything short of perfect wouldn’t be good enough. And knowing that he’s wasting his time with me – risking his position, made the overwhelming sense of guilt tear me apart. _Me – Fire Queen?_ I scoffed at myself between choked sobs, hands moving from my legs to my head, digging at my scalp out of frustration.

There wasn’t a damn thing about me that screamed Fire Queen. But the more I thought about it; one face kept popping into mind – _Mai_. As rude as she was to me, _she was perfect_. I wasn’t good enough for Zuko, and she knew that right away.

Mai was right about me from the very start.

The sound of my tears hitting the bathwater was deafening in this empty bathroom. My tears alone filling the bathtub to the rim. The more I thought about how imperfect I was, the harder it was for me to breathe. My chest was feeling far too small, every breath a struggle between sniffles.

Mai was strong; she didn’t need to rely on a bunch of people to protect herself. She didn’t cry every time she got frustrated. I bet if Zuko and Mai took some time to sit down and talk things through, they could’ve easily patched things up.

When you think of a Fire Queen, you don’t think of me; some nobody crying in a bathtub alone. You think of someone powerful like Mai. My hands dropped from my head, eyes fluttering open and taking in my reflection from the water.

Nose puffy, eyes swollen and red.

_I’m a mess._

All that time, Zuko took, helping me gain confidence in myself, making me want to bend again – it was a waste. And the worst part is I still remember the bright smile on Zuko’s face as we trained together. We were having _fun_.

At that very moment, Zuko was proud of me, genuinely enjoying himself. It was a moment that I would cherish forever because Zuko viewed me as an equal fighting partner. Someone whom he could train and spare with. And the scariest thing about it all was I was _happy_.

For the first time years, I was delighted to bend. There was no sense of shame or guilt; I was bending, and it was exhilarating. And it was the closest I have ever felt to my mom since I lost her.

But, just like that, it was all gone – all because of me.

Because I’m too damn weak, too fragile - a damn flower.

My hands frustratedly wiped my face, remembering Kayto’s nickname for me. _Of all times to think of him, I think of him now?_ But I couldn’t help it, he called me a flower, and he was right. I was fickle, a delicate little thing that was easy to trample and destroy.

Gazing at my tear-stained face, sniffling as I embraced myself, anything to make the sadness go away as the reality of the situation settled. I was vulnerable – unable to bend freely, to protect myself.

It could take at least a year for me to heal, and if that’s the case, I can’t let Zuko waste his time with me. Spend his resources and time protecting me. _I can’t do that…I’m not fit for him. I never was, he needs someone strong like Mai._

_Not me._

My eyes shut, bawling silently.

_“Babe, sorry, I knocked a few times, but I have some towels and clothes-”_

My body stiffens, eyes wide as my head snapped to the direction of the door. Zuko’s voice trailed off, his body rigid as he gazed at me. And if I thought I was _really_ crying, another wave of tears hit me the moment our eyes met.

Desperately, I tried to hide my tear-stained face from Zuko, but he didn’t give me a chance. I could hear his heavy footsteps against the cold flooring before the water in the tub splashed everywhere, and then _warmth_.

Zuko grabbed me in one fluid movement, cradling me into his chest.

_“I-I’m so sorry.”_ I sobbed, shaking my head, trying desperately to pull away. _This was not supposed to happen_ – but Zuko’s grasp on me tighten, tugging me closer, his fingers tangling themselves into my hair. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ say sorry,” Zuko whispered into my hair, trying to ease my cries.

But the tears kept on falling, hiccupping. Being in Zuko’s arms, I relished in it. As much as I wanted to pull away, it was pointless. I couldn’t do it – I couldn’t dare pull away because I wanted to be in his arms. I just wanted him to hold me like how he usually does, and almost instantaneously my breathing evened.

“W-why?” I sniffled into his chest.

Zuko sighed, tugging my face into the crook of his neck, his lips brushing against my head. Small chaste kisses pressed against my forehead as I snivelled. “Why _what_? Why are you crying by yourself when you have me to cry on? I would like to know the damn answer too.” He muttered.

I sniffed, letting my hands fall over his chest, feeling his skin raised in a few areas – old wounds that have long healed and now scars.

“I’m so _**frustrated** _with **_everything_**!” I shrieked into his chest.

Zuko pulled away slightly, my face suddenly all too visible to him. Zuko brushed some strands of hair away from my face, and I could only imagine how puffy my eyes were now after my new round of tears. “I know the feeling, love…welcome to the story of my life,” Zuko mumbled, hands cupping my face, thumbs rubbing faint circles along my cheeks.

“I-It’s like we take one step forward a-and then we take ten steps back!”

“The doctor…he upset you, didn’t he?”

“It’s not the doctor; _it’s me._ I’m mad at myself.”

Zuko sighed, giving me a small smile as he looked down at me, “But why? Nothing changes, love. We train but take it back a notch. And I’ll take a few extra precautions until things settle-”

“But that’s the problem! You shouldn’t have to do any of that.” I groaned in irritation. Zuko frowned, the grip on my face suddenly tight as he kissed his teeth, “I do have to. We’re a two for one special babe, and I know you would do the same thing for me. You’re the future queen, and anything less would be foolish.”

“Zuko – I’m not fit to be _queen_. I’m not strong or a leader. I’m crying in a bathtub!”

And to my utter surprise, Zuko chuckled. _I can’t believe he’s laughing at me right now._ His chest rumbled underneath my hands, the grip on my face loosening as he bore a smile. “You honestly think that you’re weak? That because you don’t run headfirst into battle like some damn savage you don’t deserve to be my queen?”

I shut my mouth, unable to think of anything because hearing him say it loud – expression light-hearted made me relax ten fold. And as I opened my mouth, trying to utter something, Zuko shushed me with his fingers.

“Yue, I’ll be honest - I had tons of suiters. All of them warriors, born in royalty, and powerful. But they all lacked one thing.”

“And what was that?” I muttered, his fingers still pressed against my lips.

“ _Empathy_.”

My hands rose, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

With one last sniffle, I studied Zuko’s expression – _love_. His eyes were full-blown, glowing as he smiled at me tenderly, “You’re right babe, you’re not going to be a leader or some warrior anytime soon. And it’s not because you’re weak, it’s because with you in rule, by my side, there won’t be any need for mindless wars or battles.”

“You really…think that?” I hiccupped.

Zuko rolled his eyes, flicking my forehead without warning and causing me to whine in response, “ _For fucks sakes-_ You’re the only person in the world who can make enemies friends. You managed to make me somewhat _tolerate_ Kayto, the damn asshole who I’ve despised for years. Fuck, you somehow got me to sit in a _far-too-small_ of a bathtub, cuddling you!”

And Zuko was indeed right.

Zuko sat in the bathtub with me, fully clothed and saturated. _How in the world did he even manage to fit in here with me?_ A small giggle escaped me at the sight of Zuko, noticing that while the tub was plentiful for me, Zuko was undoubtedly squished. “And don’t get me started on the guards and maids.” Zuko groaned.

“What about them?” I asked, voice slightly strained from all the crying.

Zuko scoffed, kissing his teeth as he crossed his arms, “If someone came right now, trying to kill us both. I can say, with certainty, they would save your ass first before me. You have them wrapped around your finger.”

“Oh, be quiet. We know that’s not true, you’re their Fire Lord.”

“ _Pft_ , that may be true, but they’re way more loyal to you than me.”

I laughed softly at his words, watching the way the water rippled around us as we spoke and smiled. The water was starting to get a bit chilly, no longer hot as before. _How long have we been here for?_ And as I studied my horrid appearance, a single finger titled my head back, forcing my gaze to fall over Zuko once again.

“A year will fly by babe; just me and you…”

“I know…thank you,” I whispered.

No amount of words could explain how thankful I was at the moment. How badly I just needed to cry out my frustrations with Zuko right by my side. I don’t think people realized how great of a listener Zuko was, and maybe it had something to do with him being raised by Iroh.

Zuko smiled, poking my nose light-heartedly. The lopsided grin he shot me, I already knew he was thinking of something silly. “You know, in a really fucked up way, it’s kind of a good thing you gotta wait a year.”

“And why’s that Zuko?” I asked, puzzled- genuinely intrigued by his statement. Zuko laughed, shooting me a sheepish grin, “Because if I’m honest, you really did kick my ass out there. Gives me a year to sharpen up my skills.”

My eyes widen, heart fluttering at his words. _He viewed me as an opponent, someone who could challenge him._ I bore the silliest smile, leaning forward, “So I guess that means I win the bet?” I pestered.

Right away, Zuko snorted, hands falling behind his head, “I beg to differ.”

I laughed at his tone, hands hugging my knees to my chest. Goosebumps rose on my skin, the water starting to get the better of me. The water rippled around us as I shifted, trying to bring my naked legs closer to myself for warmth. And it was watching the water drip down my knees that had my eyes widen, and taking in the obvious.

_I’m butt naked right now._

_Zuko is in the bathtub with me._

_Oh my gosh-_

The blush that radiated throughout my body was enough to heat the bath once again. _How did I NOT clue in before?_ So lost in my self-pity, common-sense left the damn window. And to make matters worse, I could hear Zuko chuckling to himself, his _oh-so-famous_ smirk plastered on those sinful lips. “What you thinking about over there, babe. You look like a cherry-tomato.”

I pushed my hair forward, trying to seek out some form of decency. And the more I frantically tried to cover up with my tangled hair, Zuko laughed, enjoying my flustered movements. “Is someone suddenly _shy_?” Zuko teased, shifting in the water before standing straight.

Water poured from the fabric of his slacks, bits of sand and dirt starting to float to the top as he moved. “Oh shut up you damn pervert!” I whined, biting my lip between small giggles. Because while it was embarrassing on my end, even I had to admit, the whole situation was amusing. _Only I would manage to get myself in such a position._

Zuko outstretched his hand towards me, chinning for me to grasp it, “Let’s get out, it’s cold and dirty. I’ll draw a fresh bath for us.” My hand gently rested over his, Zuko’s fingers gripping my wrist.

_“Us?”_ I repeated, an eyebrow raised.

“Babe. If you think I’m gonna wait outside, soaking wet, while you take a nice hot bath you have horribly misjudged my level of niceness and gentlemanliness.”

I grinned at his words, shaking my head as I let Zuko pull me upwards with ease. My feet struggled to find a steady footing, toes pressing harshly against the tub. And just as I found my footing, body no longer swaying in the water, Zuko tugged.

I yelped, falling into his chest, face smushed as I held him for dear life. “Zuko! What in the world-”

His hand hugged my head, fingers running along my hair as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. His lips were curved upwards against my skin, his warm breath casting away the cold in my bones. “I promise no funny business. I just…want to hold you…”

And I let him - because sometimes a hug is the best medicine.

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“Are you certain Fire Lord Zuko? It is no problem for us at all.”_ A maid insisted, watching over me with a mixture of relief and concern.

The moment we finished our bath and changed into fresh clothing, I was bombarded with hugs from the maids. Their arms wrapped around me with cries of bliss - not at all caring that they broke every royal protocol in a matter of seconds. All formalities were dropped, their eyes scanning me up and down to make sure I was indeed safe and intact.

And while I was most certainly taken aback by the amount of love I was receiving, I hugged them all. They were sweethearts, all caring and I was lucky to have such people near me.

“Rest assured; we’ll be fine. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.” Zuko spoke with a smile. The maids looked at each other with weary looks, before finally letting out a long huff. “If you need us, please, don’t hesitate. Any hour, we are ready to serve.”

“Thank you – really. For everything, you’ve made this whole trip a breeze.” I spoke, hugging the cup of tea in my hands as I leaned against the kitchen counter. The maids blushed with glee, giving us a final wave before the door shut closed behind them.

I stole another sip from my warm cup of tea, savouring the fruity flavours that bloomed with every gulp. The hues of orange and magenta that painted the interior from the setting sun seemingly matched the burst of flavours that I drank. It was scrumptious; _I definitely need to ask the maids what kind of tea this is._

“It’s quite windy out there tonight,” Zuko spoke, running his hands through his hair.

He lazily strolled towards where I stood, reaching forward for his cup of tea. I nodded at Zuko’s statement. It indeed was gusty, the trees in the far distance swaying aggressively. Even the sound of the waves, it was rougher, not nearly as calm. _Strange…maybe a storm is coming soon?_ “You okay babe?” Zuko droned, his free hand running along my neck, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, letting the cup slip from my grasp and onto the counter, my hands resting on his chest instead. The cotton fabric was soft to the touch, and as I let my head rest on his pec, I could smell detergent – _fresh out of the laundry._

“You should sit down, love, get a bit of rest. It’s been a long day…” Zuko droned into my hair. I giggled at the way he played with my hair; it was an odd pleasure of his it seemed. He always managed to get his fingers tangled into my locks, letting his fingers run through the strands whenever we embraced.

“Yeah…but I _kinda-wanna_ bake. I’m pretty sure I own those _big arms_ of yours tonight to mix some batter.” I grinned, letting my hands slid down his torso, and loop around Zuko’s waist. My chin rested against his chest, feeling his heart beating as I looked up at him lively. _Did Zuko grow? He seems taller – I don’t remember being this short._

“You see love, I would agree with you, but the thing is, you didn’t win the bet.” Zuko snickered, stealing a sip from his tea. I pouted, letting my fingers play with the hem of his shirt, feeling the smooth contours of his back underneath my fingers. “But you said I kicked your butt.”

“You kicked ass - yes, but that doesn’t mean you win.”

I laughed at Zuko’s logic because even he couldn’t stop the silly grin on his face as he stole yet another sip of tea. I could tell, based on his breath, that the tea he drank was not nearly as sweet as mine. _Green tea maybe?_

“How about we say I win and I show just how beautiful you are.” Zuko purred, his head leaning over mine, hand leaving my hair and trailing to my lower back. He licked his lips dangerously slow, grazing against mine with heavy-lidded eyes.

A coy smile played along my lips, my hands wander underneath his shirt, nails grazing his skin, _“Convince me.”_ I purred.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Zuko dove to my neck without a moment to spare, placing sweet butterfly kisses. I gasped softly, head resting on his shoulder as he nibbled, tugging and licking the sensitive skin. Without much thought, his name slipped through parted lips, only to have Zuko groaning against my skin.

As my eyes were about to flutter shut, ready to submit to the pleasures I was experiencing, I noticed _something_. The trees outside were rustling, branches seemingly flying off with such force. It was weird, _almost like-_

“Zuko…” I moaned, trying to think straight between the sinful kisses Zuko left on my neck and the trees outside. He groaned, signalling me to speak. With much will power, I swallowed back a lustful moan, “W-when is Aang and Sokka supposed to arrive?”

I could feel the annoyance in Zuko’s kisses as he grunted, clearly not wanting to think of his two best friends in a moment like this. But the more I watched the way the trees moved, it was odd. The winds outside, they were dominant – yes, but not enough to send branches flying. _And from what I know, Earthbenders can’t move greenery…_

“Sometime tomorrow, why?” _Tomorrow?_

“Is there a chance they can arrive tonight?”

“Technically. If they rode Appa here non-stop, they could, in theory.”

_Could that mean-_ “Zuko, I think Aang and Sokka may be here.” I blurted. The sweet kisses on my neck stopped, Zuko looking up at me with a puzzled look. “Well, love, I better hurry, because my baby here needs to be taken care off.” My cheeks redden, Zuko smirking as he watched the way I quivered at his words.

_I mean…if it is them, they seem quite far in the distance…we can have a bit of fun._ “Let me put down this tea before I make a mess.” Zuko chuckled, and as he reached over to place the cup on the marble counter, I gasped.

_Blue._

_“ **Zuko**.” _I hissed, hands gripping his t-shirt roughly. Zuko’s eyes widen, still holding the cup in his hand as I tugged him forward in fear. His face scrunched up, studying my expression with narrow eyes. _Blue flames. I could see it in the distance._

The gust of winds intensified, flickers of blue illuminating and contrasting heavily against the warm-tones of the sunset. Blue ambers floated in the sky, the winds picking up the ashes. _Something is burning the trees. But blue flames? Could it be-_

“What’s wrong love? Are you hurt-”

“B-blue flames. I see blue flames.” I whispered, watching with dreed as another burst of fire cut through the sky. As the words spilled from my lips, a sense of disbelief hit me to the core. A cold chill ran down my back, and the sound of ceramic hitting the floor caused me to shriek.

Zuko swore under his breath, the cup slipping from his hand as he swiftly pushed me away from the shards that now littered the floor. But he paid no attention to it, turning on his heel as he sprinted to the window. And the moment another burst of fire came into sight, he froze in his spot. The hairs on the back of my neck rose because I saw the fear and anger that consumed Zuko, “Shit.”

_“Zuko-”_ I gasped, reaching forward and grabbing his arm. Zuko looked at me, face stone-cold, “The wind, it’s Aang. It has to be him-we need to help them; they may be in danger.”

“Stay here. I’ll be back.”

“Zuko,” I shouted, pulling him back as he tried to escape my grasp. He stopped, lips pressed thin, concern written on his face. “you can’t go alone, she’s dangerous. You know that. I’m going.”

“No, you’re staying here. You need to rest, you’ve been on your feet all day-”

“Zuko, that’s my family in danger.”

His expression softened, and the sound of trees falling in the far distance added more stress on our shoulders. With a heavy sigh, Zuko grabbed my face, pressing his forehead against mine. “Fine. I’ll notify the guards. Stay here until I get you.” I nodded at his words, watching him sprint out of the house and shutting the door. And in turn, I stared out the window.

_Blue flames._

I’ve never seen such a thing, and if it were under different circumstances, I would dare say it was beautiful. It was a rarity in itself. But I couldn’t push away the gut-wrenching uneasiness that lingered.

That was Zuko’s sister – a painful reminder of his past. And I could tell by the look in his eyes that as much as he disliked her, that was still his little sister. I shook my head, pushing away the thoughts of the internal battle Zuko was probably facing at the moment. _If only I could take that pain away, give him some relief._

Stripping my gaze from the window, I turned on my heel and headed to the kitchen. The glass glistened under the sunset, and I grabbed a broom to pick up the glass shards. The last thing we need is glass on the floor when we come home.

Tea was splattered everywhere, and I spotted a teabag amongst the shards. _I was right – green tea._ I crouched, dusting as much glass as I could into the pan. And while I eagerly swept away the glass, I could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps.

My brows pinched together, standing hesitantly as I looked out the window. A few guards were sprinting across the sand, disappearing into the treeline with such speed and purpose, and my heart sank. _He wouldn’t-_

The broom slipped from my hand, hitting the floor as I sprinted to the front door, only to bump into a guard. His eyes were wide, giving me an anxious smile as he bowed towards me, “Good evening Imperial Consort Ying Yue, what may I assist you-”

“Where is Zuko?” I snarled, fists balled up by my side.

The guard’s Adam’s apple rose and fell as he swallowed heavily, sweat starting to build up along his forehead, “U-uh, F-Fire Lord Zuko went out. H-He’ll be back; he needed to check on-”

I _lost_ it.

My hands gripped the man’s collar, shoving him against the railing of our cute little house. _I didn’t have time for stupid games._ “If you want your head to stay on your neck, I advise you tell me now.” I threatened.

A pathetic cry left the mans lips, nodding his head frantically as he pointed towards the treeline, “He left with the guards. He knew you needed to rest after everything-”

“I’m going to _KILL THAT MAN_ ,” I screamed, letting go of the poor guard as I ran down the porch steps. Sand snuck it’s way into my house slippers as I stomped wrathfully. My blood boiled and the urge to slap Zuko and throw him into the waters was far too tempting. _They couldn’t have gotten far. Maybe a few minutes ahead of me?_

“Please, Imperial Consort, don’t leave! Fire Lord Zuko will kill me!”

“Not if I kill him first,” I shouted over my shoulder, kicking the sand underneath my feet.

First; I’m going to give a big hug to Sokka and Aang, and then I’m going to drown Zuko.

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

I don’t know why I thought Azula’s flames would be the same after so many years.

And I also didn’t know why I pictured Azula looking the same from years ago.

Because even though I saw her in person just a few days ago, a part of me wished that it wasn’t true. That what I saw that day was just a dream, and that she was still my little sister from all those years ago.

A psychotic bitch - yes, but nevertheless, my sister.

Sokka shouted stridently, warning Aang as Azula shot another disk of flames. The heat that poured out of her attack and the sound of branches soaring into the sky brought me back to reality. _They needed help._

And as soon as Azula started running towards Aang with a murderous look, I jumped from the ledge.

The fires from my hands grew in size, hurling my arms back before thrusting them forward. A wave of flames erupted, stopping Azula from moving, and jumping back instead. My feet planted onto the ground with a thud, hunched over as rocks dug into my shoes. The wall of flames kept Aang and Sokka at bay from Azula – for now.

“ _Zuko_!” Aang shouted, running towards me with a look of relief. Sweat beaded down his face, his staff toasted from re-directing Azula’s burst of flames. “You guys are okay?” I asked, standing straight and squaring up my shoulders.

“I can’t think of a better place to be other than here,” Sokka grumbled, panting heavily. I grinned at Sokka’s sheepish comment, adjusting the grip on his sword as he stared frustratingly at Azula.

The area which we stood, it was destroyed. Azula’s flames abolished everything. Every tree, flower, and even the grass, burnt to a crisp – _if Yue were here, she would be devasted._

“ _Zuzu_ , I was waiting for you.” Azula purred, brushing her ponytail back with a mischievous grin. My eyes narrowed, watching her movement. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground, and while her posture seemed relaxed, I could see the way her eyes studied our movements. She was crazy – but not stupid.

“Where’s your girlfriend Zuzu? It’s quite rude of you to not introduce her to me yet.”

“What do you want Azula?” I sneered, _don’t play her games._ She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side as she smiled. A smile that was so strained it had me on edge, “You know what I want Zuzu.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, but I think you do.”

Her hands began to uncross, cracking her fingers as she stared at me. _This is bad-_

“Sokka,” I grunted, my eyes not wavering from Azula. Sokka glanced over at me, nodding quickly, “What’s up?”

“Go to the forest – west. Lead them.” Sokka’s eyes widen, before smiling, “And this is why you’re Fire Lord. Always a step ahead.” Azula’s eyes narrowed, watching as Sokka sheathed his sword and began running to the forest line.

I got here faster because I went east, but the soldiers, I directed them west to scout out the area, make sure there weren’t any rogues. It would take them longer to get here, but if Azula is indeed by herself - we could trap her. _We could end this now._

Azula’s eyes watched how Sokka ran, her face scowling. Her feet were ready to sprint after him, only to be stopped by my flames. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, hissing as she abruptly faced me. “You think you and your little friends are so smart. But you forgot, I don’t need to be close to kill you. I can do this-”

Her arms twisted, fingers pointing straight as she twirled her hands in front of her.

The sky above us began to roar, my heart pounding in my ears. _She’s going shoot lightning, she’s going to kill Sokka._

Sokka froze in his spot, eyes wide with the realization that there was no way he could protect himself. And I sprinted, my hands moving forward, getting into position to re-direct the lightening. But as I ran, watching Azula twist her wrist one last time towards Sokka, I realized - I wouldn’t make it.

Azula outstretched her arm, everyone holding their breath – expecting the worst. And as her fingers straighten, sparks flickering from her fingertips something flew past her.

Azula _screamed._

A long spear was embedded into the ground, red painting the tip of it. Azula held her hand to her chest, scowling in pain. But I didn’t care about her; I was focused on the spear. It wasn’t _normal_. No - it was blue, clear yet it had a strange glow like crystal…

_Almost like-_

_“ **Princess**!”_ Sokka shouted. I turned on my heel; breath hitched as I took in what I saw. There she was, in all her glory, my one and only weakness – Ying Yue.

She stood tall, her hand raised high above her, water flowing up her arm – another spear of ice forming into her grasp. Her golden eyes ablaze as she stared at Azula with a vengeance.

“Just the person I was waiting for.” Azula snickered, eyes narrowing towards Yue, completely disregarding the rest of us. And it was then it hit me – this is a set-up.

Azula was using us as bait.


	33. Chapter ︳29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 7300+  
> A/N: Thanks for reading~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Toska_ **

_(Russian/n.) A dull, aching of the soul; tremendous spiritual anguish._

* * *

_**~ Ying Yue Jiang ~** _

It took all the willpower in the world to not throw the damn ice spear at Zuko’s head and aim at Azula’s hand instead. I swore under my breath, hearing her shriek of agony - _I missed._

The spear cut through the air, lodging itself into the burnt ground in front of her. The sharp piece of ice grazed her hand, halting her movement and the sparks of lightning that were emerging from her fingertips. I let out a sigh of relief; _Sokka says I’m the one who needs to be babysat._

Azula gripped her hand to her chest, scarlet running down her wrist, contrasting against her porcelain skin. She’s going to have a nice scar from that - _I was sure of it._

With a snap of my wrist, I rose my hand, letting the water that I gathered pool up my arm, forming another spear. I was already mentally preparing for Azula to revolt. She didn’t exactly seem like the forgiving type. My eyes narrowed, analyzing her posture, but Sokka’s voice cut the tension in my muscles.

**_“Princess!”_**

Sokka and Aang gazed up at me with looks that cried relief, Sokka cheering far too loudly for a man who just cheated death. But despite their sincere smiles and exuberance, my eyes lined up with Zuko’s. A mixture of appreciation and panic seeping into those soul retching orbs.

The pink lips that I grew to love parted as he did a double-take – and as much as I wanted to strangle that man, I let out a breath of relief. _He’s okay; he’s safe. That means I get the honour of kicking his ass when we get home._ Oh the anger that ran through my blood at the moment, I pitied Azula, since she was going to get the brunt of it.

_“Just the person I was waiting for.”_ Azula hissed, raising her injured hand mockingly. I gave her a cunning smile, tilting my head to the side as I observed the wound. Her fingers took most of the damage, cutting the skin and a bit of frostbite emerging.

“Some aim you got there.” Azula complimented, although there wasn’t a hint of sincerity in her statement.

_“Hmm,_ not good enough. I was aiming for your wrist.” I responded, earning a sadist grin from Azula.

“You’re not as weak as I thought you were _Imperial Consort Ying Yue._ You’re a _feisty_ one, isn’t she Zuzu?” she purred, licking her lips while with playful eyes.

Seeing her with Zuko, I could see the resemblance.

Besides the obvious; they had this confident _presence_ to them.

It was overwhelming being in a room alone with Zuko, let alone the new addition of Azula. They gave off this aurora of power and royalty. Even the way she stood; it reminded me of Zuko to a tee. Eyes were scanning, seeking, preparing for anything. It was like they never rested, always on their toes, and that was what made them as notorious as they were.

_Expect, one of them is celebrated for the good they achieved, while the other chose the latter._

“Leave her alone, Azula.” Zuko scowled, stepping forward. I could tell from the way his shoulders squared, cracking his fingers with narrowed eyes, Zuko was starting to get aggravated. Aang stepped forward, hand resting on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward, “Zuko – somethings not right-”

Zuko looked over his shoulder, nodding at Aang’s statement.

Aang was right; it was… _odd._

_Why would Azula attack Sokka and Aang by herself? She’s outnumbered, and she should’ve known that we would’ve noticed, gone to help._ Azula rolled her eyes towards Aang, but Aang brushed off the gesture without a second thought.

My eyes studied Aang, and I frowned.

He looked beat, deep under circles and skin pale. It was as if he hadn’t slept for days, and at that moment, I gazed over at Sokka. He also looked fatigued, almost fragile. _They really did travel here non-stop, not resting once. They can’t fight like that; they’re exhausted-_

“ _Zuko_ ; we need to get Aang and Sokka out of here.” I blurted, putting aside my distaste for Zuko at the moment. He twisted on his heel, turning to face me. But before he could mutter a word, Azula cut him off, eyes focused on me. “Not so fast. You think you can come here, injury me, and walk off?” She snarled.

Azula lifted her uninjured hand, letting her fingertips rest upon her battered fingers. “Next time, _Ying Yue_ , make sure you hit your target. Then I wouldn’t’ve been able to do _this_.”

_She isn’t. There’s no way she would-_

Azula’s fingertips ghosted over the long gashes that decorated her hand, her fingers glowing over the wounds. I winced, the smell of burning flesh fluttering into the air. She was cauterizing her wounds, stopping the bleeding. But what impressed me the most was that Azula didn’t bat an eyelash at the pain.

Her skin darkened, browning and hardening, and I couldn’t help but think back to Zuko. Remembering the scars that ran along his arms, torso, and legs, they were raised as well. I knew the injuries were old battle wounds, but it didn’t occur to me once that it was because he cauterized them during battle. A quick fix to a bad injury, a bandage until you can get the proper medical attention.

Sokka’s face scrunched up at Azula, stepping back into the tree line that was a mere footstep away. _That’s right, why was Sokka running that way anywho? And where are the guards that Zuko had with him?_ As sneaky as Sokka tried, Azula spotted him shuffling away. Her legs bent, ready to chase, but I moved faster.

My hand gripped the spear tightly, swinging my body forward with as much force I could muster. The spear glided out of my hand at a sharp angle, flying through the sky effortlessly. _**“DOWN,”**_ I cried, and Zuko and Aang crouched in the nick of time.

The ice flew over their heads, skimming their hair and landing right in front of Azula’s feet. Dirt shot upwards, piercing the ground and halting her movements.

“ _Thanks, Princess_ , I promise I’ll give you a giant hug and cookies~!” Sokka shouted, and I scoffed. _Even in battle, Sokka is still Sokka._

I stepped over the edge, falling onto the chard ground before sprinting to where Zuko and Aang were stooped in surprise. “Were you _trying_ to kill us?” Aang huffed, although he still wore a silly smile. I shot him a coy grin, shrugging my shoulders, “I wasn’t _trying_ to hit _you_ , although I can’t say the same about Zuko…”

“ _Oh, come on_ \- you can’t _seriously_ be mad-”

“We can talk about it when we get home.” I snapped.

Zuko frowned, straightening his back as he stalked his way towards me, “I did what I had to do.” He spoke, the tone he used _far too stern_ for my liking.

“ _Oh_ , did you, _Fire Lord Zuko?_ Lying to me, leaving me behind?” I snuffled, challenging that _authoritative_ tone of his. Zuko sucked in a breath, trying not to lose his shit at the moment. “Cut me some damn slack Yue!” Zuko shouted, and I puffed, “Cut you some slack? I swear Zuko you-”

In a flash, Aang ran in front of us.

He spun his wooden staff between his hands effortlessly; knees bent as blue flames dispersed around us. Sweat beaded down his forehead, looking over his shoulder with a frown, “I’m sorry for interrupting your _lover’s quarrel_ , but a little help would be much appreciated.” Aang huffed, Azula not letting up her assault.

“Take care of Aang; I got this.” I blurted, sprinting forward. Zuko lunged to grasp my arm, his fingertips brushing my skin as I ran, “Babe, _no_! Your bending-”

“I don’t need my bending for this-” I hissed, and slid underneath Aang’s staff.

The dirt and ash from the ground rubbed against my legs, while the heat from Azula’s flames had my skin heating up. In a flash, I found myself underneath her outstretched arms, watching the way her muscles tensed with power.

Azula looked taken aback, realizing that I was a few inches away from her. I shot her a cheeky grin before lunging upwards, thrusting my knee into her gut. Her infamous blue flames halted, stumbling backwards, gasping for air. She held her stomach in pain, shooting daggers at me, “You _really_ think you can win without bending?”

“At this rate – _yes_.” Her eyes widen at the insult as I dove once again. I punched without much effort, letting her arms rise to block the attack, and with a twist of my body, swung my leg high.

My foot kicked the side of her head, Azula faltering at the impact.

“You’re a Firebender prodigy – there’s no denying that, but nobody’s perfect.” I huffed, straightening out my arms in front of me. Everyone had a weakness; while I may be superior in combat, my healing skills were utter trash. It would only make sense that Azula’s combat skills weren’t as sharp as her Firebending – and I plan on exploiting that factor.

Azula wiped the blood that trickled down her forehead with the back of her hand; lips pressed thin. “You’re wrong,” She hissed under her breath before advancing, “I’m _perfect_.”

She moved gracefully, light on her feet, almost like air itself.

Her arm sprang frontward, and with a swift lean, I effortlessly dodged the burst of flames that fluttered from her fingers. There was something _fascinating_ in the way she fought; a sharp contrast to Zuko.

While Zuko was undeniable smooth, powerful and strategic; Azula was beyond your average acrobatic. Her flexibility gave her an edge, continually shifting her weight between punches. I twisted my torso back, letting a flicker of fire soar past me before running forward. And it was watching Azula move, dancing side to side that I started to notice – _she’s getting tired._

While her technique was without fault, fast to attack and shooting spontaneous bursts of flames, it cost in stamina. Her constant need to release small eruptions while moving on her toes had her chest rising and falling quicker than I had expected. Her sharp ponytail began loosening while we twirled, her tough demeanour wavering.

I winced slightly under my breath, pins and needles starting to tingle up my limbs. Between this morning training with Zuko, passing out, and now this – I was pushing my body, and I was starting to feel the effects. While my old self would’ve been breezing away, I was tired. I wasn’t used to this anymore, and as she nailed another kick on my thigh, I frowned. _The bruises I was going to get after this, just my luck._

My positioning switched, no longer being on the offensive side, playing safe and letting her tire herself out. And she didn’t let that change go unnoticed, smirking as her attacks suddenly got stronger.

“I’ll give you credit Ying Yue, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not fond of you – I think my dear brother can do _much better_. Don’t you think Zuzu?” I jumped as she swung her leg, nearly burning my feet. And it was while I was jumping my gaze wavered, looking back at Zuko and Aang.

Aang was sitting down on the ground, Zuko in front of him, shirtless. My eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what in the world was happening, but it didn’t take long. Zuko was crouched over Aang; his shirt ripped into shreds as he wrapped it tightly over Aang’s forearms. _Aang burnt himself trying to block Azula’s flames earlier; I didn’t notice-_

“ _Focus on me, darling_ , or else I’ll go against the plan and kill you now.”

_Against plan?_ Azula pushed forward, my feet stumbling at the sudden movement. So entranced with making sure Aang and Zuko were alright I lost focus, and Azula wasn’t going to let that opportunity go to waste.

My feet tangled themselves, gasping as I found myself wobbling side to side. Azula’s arms raised high into the air with a bounce, blue flames swirling as she came crashing down, and without thinking twice, I bent.

The ice from the spears dissipated, water hurdling towards me, and right before Azula could land her flames; a shield of ice formed. The sheer force of her flames pounding above me had me dropping down on one knee. And as Azula watched with a look of disbelief, her flames evaporating into a mist, I pounced.

My arms outstretched, water flinging forward and Azula mimicked my movements. Flickers of fire started to emerge from her hands, and in a risky move, I rushed to her – head-on. Azula’s brows furrowed together watching how I foolishly ran to her, and with an unanticipated twist, I let my fingers wrap around her wrists.

Her skin was hot to touch, sweltering as I kept my grip firm. I bit my lip in discomfort, and with a squeeze, water rushed down my arms and encased our hands together. The flickers of fire that were starting to build in her grasp vanished and the burning sensation from touching her skin eased.

Azula snarled under her breath, trying desperately to tug her arms out of the encasement, but I held my grip, the water preventing much movement on her end. And as I prepared to attack once again, black spots flooded my vision.

My nails dug into her skin without much care, as the ground underneath me started spinning, a wave of nausea overcoming me. I puffed in pain as I forced myself to keep the water that tied us together stable. _I can’t do this much longer-_

With a large intake of air, I kicked forward, letting the water tumble to the ground as she flew backwards. Her shoulders were slumped over as she fought to gain her balance after being shoved; while I struggled to stand. I could hear her fast breathing in the distance, but I rapidly lost focus. _I feel so sick-_

My eyes shut closed as my hands cupped my head in pain. _Gosh, it feels like Toph is hurling rocks at my head_ , cold chills running up my back. My knees buckled, and I groaned. _Not now, not now-_

_“I got you, babe.”_

A pair of arms wrapped around my body, hands falling over my own. The cold chills that ran down my spine disappeared, as he pressed me against his chest.

_“Zuko~.”_ I gasped, struggling to even out my breathing, wheezing. His fingers intertwined with mine, squeezing me against him.

“Just breathe, follow my lead.” Zuko cooed into my ear, and I felt his chest rising and falling from behind me. My fingers cuddled his, trying to match his pace. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale-_

“That’s it, babe, slow and steady,” Zuko whispered.

My body stopped trembling, hearing his soothing coos of encouragement. The ground finally felt steady, no longer moving and the wave of nausea easing off. Our breathing was in sync, sighing in relief as the throbbing in my head stopped - _relief_.

My eyes fluttered open, gaining footing and no longer letting Zuko hold me for dear life. Azula stood in front of us, catching her breath as she scrutinized the way Zuko embraced me from behind.

_“Thank you.”_ I hummed, letting my body lax for a split moment. “Hate me as much as you want; I’ll still love you,” Zuko muttered under his breath, and I smiled softly. _Gosh - I don’t hate you, you hard-headed dimwit, I’m just mad-_

“Good; so when I kill her, it’ll leave an ever-lasting impression.” Azula sneered towards us. In a flash, our bodies tensed, Zuko pushing me behind him in one fluid movement. But before she could utter another word, she was abruptly cut off.

“ _How the legendary Fire Nation Princess has fallen. You call yourself a prodigy, yet she managed to tire you with only half her strength. **Pathetic**._” A voice taunted from behind her.

The voice echoed in the barren space where we stood, a voice that was oddly familiar to my ears. It was deep, rough, almost strained as each word the man spoke felt heavy. _Why do I recognize that voice?_

Azula stiffened in her spot, face red with infuriation as she twisted on her heel. “What are _you_ doing here?” she snarled to someone behind her, hands balled into fists. _Her composure, it was flattering entirely._

_“Doing your job; since you’re clearly incompetent of such a task.”_ The man snapped back.

_Who is this person? Why do I know that voice-_

I slipped past Zuko, running off to the side to sneak a peek around Azula – curiosity getting the better of me. Zuko swore under his breath, ready to pull me back as my arm slithered through his grip. “Yue, your damn curiosity is going to get us killed!” Zuko protested, but his voice trailed off as he saw the evident look of shock on my face.

A towering man stood along the tree line, his figure looming over us and casting a monstrous shadow. It was as if nature itself could feel the menacing presence of his; the area around us vacant of all sound; no birds chirping or bushes rustling in the wind.

And just like the first time we met, I gasped, awe-struck by those _**piercing blue eyes**_ ; void of all life. I _t can’t be- it can’t be him._ As if the strange man could feel my gaze falling over him, his head tilted to the side, shooting me a spiteful grin, _“Here to give back my handkerchief, **little girl**?”_

_“Why?”_ I gasped, stepping forward, shaking my head in disbelief.

Seeing him in the daylight, strolling headfirst as he cracked his fingers, one by one, made the hairs on my arms stand. _He couldn’t be the same man from the beach; he couldn’t. The man on the beach was sweet; he comforted me._

“I told you. _**One Day.**_ That’s it.” He spoke, voice smooth as if he was trying to ease my nerves. As if the words he said justified everything that was happening. It was his birthday that day, that’s why he said he was good — _that sick bastard._

My hands dropped to my side, rage pumping. I trusted him; I let him in; he took advantage of me. “So you’re the one who planned this?” I cried. _He almost hurt all those children, Kiyi; I’m going to kill him-_

 _“Yue **stop**!”_ Zuko shouted, grabbing my arms tightly, pressing my body against his.

The man grinned chillingly towards Zuko, those thin lips of his pulling back. “Still with that _boyfriend_ of yours, little girl?” With each word he stepped closer, brushing past Azula without a care in the world.

“Who are you?” I yelled back, Zuko struggling to keep me still.

My limbs thrashed under his unwavering grip, swearing under his breath at my unrelenting movement. Azula watched in astonishment at the conversation that transpired between us, an amused smile on her face, “You don’t know?”

“I’ll give you a hint; rumours say he’s a _**Bloodbender**_ , doesn’t need a full moon. Aren’t you curious to know if that’s true?” Azula purred, and I felt my stomach in my throat. Zuko’s fingers dug into my skin; his breathing paused as he pressed his lips against my ear, _“ **Run**.”_

Zuko wasn’t pleading or asking – it was an order.

I could _hear_ the fear in his voice.

The conversation between Zuko and the Earth King, the rebels, all led by one man; this is _Yakone_. The ruthless man who killed hundreds upon hundreds, the man who nobody could seem to capture, let alone see in person and live to speak of it.

I could hear Aang stumbling his way to us, wincing at the pain in his arms. “Everyone leave, I’m going into the Avatar state-”

“ _No Aang_ , you’re exhausted, you’ll hurt yourself.” I panicked, _he’s going to push himself to the limit,_ but the look on Aang’s face was different from that friendly expression I adore. His face was stern, and despite the burns that lay on his forearms, he stood with Zuko.

The grip on my arms loosened, Zuko pushing me behind him, eyes begging for me to run. But my feet stayed glued to the ground, trembling at the realization of the situation.

Yakone chuckled as he watched the panic look Zuko and Aang wore, an expression I never thought I would see paint their faces. “What’s wrong? It’s only _rumoured_.” Yakone teased with a final step.

His soulless blue eyes stared past Aang and Zuko, lining up with mine.

I could feel my heart stop - as if time stood still. Yakone bore a sinister grin on his face before whispering, each word directed to me, and me alone.

_“I’m going to kill them the same way I killed Kayto.”_

His hands moved in front of his chest vertically, his stubby fingers beginning to curve. Every joint in his digits began twisting and contorting, movements that I was all too familiar with - _**Bloodbending.**_

I squeezed my way past Zuko and Aang, their cries falling upon deaf ears.

My hands swept the ground, drawing whatever moisture I could that was around us.

The ground crumbled underneath our feet, untouched foliage began to rot, and the air was heavy to breathe.

Black spots flooded my vision, body feeling numb as I bent with all my power - body screaming for me to stop, but I pushed. _I could die here, right now, but not them._ I rose my hands upwards with fists, the water that began to pool around us, shooting in the air into frozen pillars.

The ice began to frost, a wall of ice linking pillar to pillar. Yakone’s eyes widen at my movement and the speed at which the walls started to enclose around us. His fingers stopped curving, dropping to his sides as he watched the last window of opportunity freezing before him.

Darkness fell over us in seconds, the walls of ice looming above, only sparse flickers of sunlight penetrating the thick walls.

I dry heaved, coldness consuming my body. “Y-you can’t bloodbend if you can’t see your target.” I panted, face flushed as my arms fell to my sides. Yakone rose a brow, viewing our new surroundings with a touch of amusement in his eyes. “So you trapped yourself with me, in here? _Foolish._ ”

“I had no other option.” I blurted, frowning as I struggled to keep my balance. My legs quivered underneath me, body battling to keep me up and Yakone noticed. He scoffed under his breath, shaking his head at my crumbling composure, “Look at you, an utter wreck. Dying from the inside out.”

“What do you want from me?” I gasped, eyes fluttering open and close. The last bit of energy I had was long gone, a cold chill starting to run its course. Azula was happy to see me, so that means that I somehow played a part in this messy plan of theirs; but _how_. My arms dropped to my side in exhaustion, taking deep breaths as I fought to think.

“You can fix yourself. A flick of your wrist and the pain can go away…” Yakone spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls, buzzing in my ears. I grimaced, trying to ground my feet, toes pressing themselves against the sole of my damn house slippers.

But it was pointless.

My feet stumbled, knees bucking underneath me, before giving out completely. I shut my eyes firmly, ready to fall face-first into the dirt before a pair of hands gripped my arms.

His palms were rough against my skin, grunting as he held me. And when I opened my eyes, surprised to have been caught mid-fall, I was greeted with a pair of striking blue eyes.

_Mom._

_They look just like moms._

Her eyes were magical, glowing like crystal.

Memories of her holding me in her arms before I fell asleep came rushing to my mind because it was always the last thing I saw before falling asleep at night. Her soft eyes, looking down at me, hands brushing the hair away from my face.

_Those blue eyes-_

“Who are you _really_?” I huffed, my hands falling over Yakone’s forearms. He didn’t shake off my grasp as I thought he would’ve done. Instead, his grip tightened, lowering me to the ground, until I was on my knees.

His lips were pressed tight the entire time, not sparing me a single glance. And once I was firmly planted on the ground, his grip on my arms loosen, but he stayed crouched.

A half-ass laugh escaped him, shaking his head before he finally grumbled under his breath, “I always hated that damn crane story.”

“What crane story?”

“You know which one; _Lord of Cranes.”_

My hands dropped from his forearm, staring at Yakone with a blank expression. I didn’t even realize my eyes were watering until he spoke, brushing a single tear with his thumb, “Sorry, little girl. You took my only handkerchief.” 

_**~ Fire Lord Zuko ~** _

_Solid ice._

It’s wasn’t some thin layer, easily broken with the push of a finger. It was well-made, sturdy enough to be the fucking foundation of a bloody house.

My palms pressed against the block, the coldness causing my skin to tingle, trying desperately to see or hear something, _anything_ at this fucking point. The frost prevented much light from seeping through, and I swore under my breath. _I can’t see a damn thing._

“The fuck was she _thinking_!” I shouted, punching the harden water out of frustration. My head hit the ice in defeat; shoulders slumped as no amount of heat seemed to work. My eyes shut, trying to push the worst-case scenarios out of mind.

All I wanted to know was that she’s okay.

I need her to be safe; _in my fucking arms, with that innocent smile on her face, giggling at some silly joke._ Yue always thought she was the needy one, but she was wrong, so fucking wrong. She didn’t know how I always thought of her, that I used every damn excuse in the book to hold her, touch her, to be in the same damn room as her.

“Aang, can you bring this down?” I blew, turning on my heel to face him. But to my amazement, Aang was already in position. His burnt staff tied to his back, arms outstretched as he nodded, “Stand back, Yue’s ice is no joke.”

_Tell me about it._

I shuffled backwards, getting out of the way before an agonizingly infuriating voice stopped us. Azula’s voice was like nails dragging on a chalkboard, a disturbing sound that I could go through the rest of my life never hearing again.

_“That’s my cue to go.”_

Azula’s hands combed through her lengthy hair, fixing her ponytail and brushing back all of the loose strands. She stood poised - as if she wasn’t getting her ass handed to her moments ago by Yue. _That smug attitude of hers, if only-_

“What do we do Zuko,” Aang whispered, eyeing Azula and the wall of ice. The decision was easy, “Let her go; we need to get Yue out of there, _**now**_.”

Azula rolled her eyes, hands falling onto her hips as she glanced to her side, where Yakone and Yue were. “Don’t worry; he won’t hurt her.”

“And what makes you think that?” Aang responded, neither one of us trusting a word she said.

A coy smile flashed, her pearly whites showing, before turning on her heel. “As I said before; _the mother’s side is far more interesting_.” She hummed, before disappearing into the trees, all traces of her gone.

Aang stood there, baffled, confusion written on his face as he glanced towards me, “What in the world is she talking about…”

“Ignore her; she’s crazy.” I muttered, and Aang nodded, “Agreed.”

Aang dug his feet into the ground, shifting his attention to the real issue at hand. He let his hands sway side to side, and in one go; everything came crashing down.

The sound of ice cracking and falling against the ground resonated through the forest, water spraying everywhere as I covered my face with my arm, “ _Holy_ \- Aang, what the hell was _that_!”

“I-I don’t know, that wasn’t me!”

_Wasn’t him?_

The air around us was illuminating as water floated in the air, reflecting the sun’s light. And if it had happened any other time, I would’ve admired the sight. “Do you see her?” Aang huffed, frantically searching the area where the encasement stood.

“No, where could she-”

My heart stopped.

Yue sat on her legs; head hung low as her body shook, Yakone nowhere in sight.

I could tell every breath she took was a struggle, her hands weakly dangling by her sides, hair covering her face. “Yue!” I shouted - sprinting. _Please be okay; please be okay, **please** -_

Her head lifted slightly, eyes heavy as she shot me that soft smile of hers. _“Zuko?”_ She whined, and in an instant I clutched her.

My arms wrapped around her, drawing her into my chest as she trembled. She was shaking like a leaf as Aang watched over us worried, “Hey, babe, it’s okay- it’s okay. Don’t worry; I got you-” I hummed, a hand rubbing her back while the other tangled itself with her hair.

_“H-he knew the story.”_

“What story?”

Yue’s head pulled back, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes brimmed with tears. “T-the story my parents used to tell me. The cranes, t-the reason I got the tattoo.” She blurted before stuffing her face once again into my chest. I cooed into her ear, trying to calm her, but my stomach was in knots. _Yakone knew the story. How did he know the story?_

_‘The mother’s side is always interesting.’_

_‘She’s a Bloodbender, ZuZu.’_

_“Is everyone alright!?”_

Yue’s head popped out of my chest, eyes widening as she followed the voice, “Sokka!” She gasped cheerfully, a smile emerging as Sokka jogged towards us. My shoulders relaxed, seeing her smile so radiantly; _she really is okay._

“ _Holy_ , it seems like you guys had your hands full. What happened?” Sokka spoke, his eyes scanning our surroundings with an open mouth. And he had every right, the space where we sat screamed death. Not a single living thing remaining. The grass was burnt, trees around us rotten and mud started to settle from the melting ice.

“ _Everything happened._ Where were you?” Aang answered, flinching as he fixed the makeshift bandages on his arms.

“Zuko was right all along, the moment I reached your soldiers, we bumped into a bunch of rogues. They were going to ambush; we managed to stop them and took most of them out.” Sokka spoke. I studied him, a few cuts and bruises along his arms, his clothing a bit tattered.

“Princess, you saved my ass; _twice_.” Sokka beamed, crouching down to her level. _She saved everyone’s ass today._ Yue smiled, letting her head rest on my chest.

“Where are my cookies?” she sulked, and I couldn’t help but chuckle at her response. My lips brushed her head, appreciating being this close to her. _Safe._

“Yeah, about that-” Sokka spoke, scratching his head with that cheeky smile of his. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to get up.”

“Let me lift you; start walking home,” I whispered in her ear, my hands shifting her weight, and sliding effortlessly under legs. _I can’t believe Yue was wearing house slippers this whole time. She’s nuts._

“Do you have some whisky at this vacation house? After what just happened here, I need a drink.” Sokka groaned, rolling his shoulders back as I stood with Yue in my arms.

Yue nodded in agreeance, letting her arms wrap around my neck. “We got bourbon or rye, take your pick,” I answered.

“I’ll have both.”

“Same here,” I muttered. A cold drink and a hot bath was _exactly_ what I needed at the moment.

_“Save one for me too.”_

Everyone stopped moving, turning around to face Aang. _Did he just-_

“Since when do you drink?” Yue blurted, unable to contain her outburst. But in all honesty, we were all flabbergasted.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, walking ahead of us before waving away our disbelief, “Ever since _that_ happened.”

Sokka and I looked at each, before nodding in unison, “Fair enough.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

The empty glass fell on the countertop, sighing a breath of relief as I downed the whisky. I knew whisky was meant to be drunken slowly, but I didn’t have the patience.

“ _Holy shit._ If I had known dating Zuko came with all these perks, I would’ve hopped on that way sooner.” Sokka blurted, looking around the place like a kid in a candy shop. I rolled my eyes at his expression, while Yue giggled on the couch. Aang already off to his guest bedroom, taking a hot bath.

“Who would’ve known my competition would be Sokka.” Yue laughed, smiling childishly at Sokka’s remarks.

I pinched my nose, “ _Second_ drink of whisky, here I come.” I grumbled, pouring the dark liquid to the brim and chugging.

“ _Oh come on,_ it would be an honour to date me. You know we make a great couple.” Sokka insisted, wrapping his arm around me, and shooting me a wide smile. “ _Third_ drink of whisky, coming right up,” I announced, lifting the bottle towards them, and pouring into my empty glass.

Sokka pulled away, acting as if I had hurt his ego with my remarks, hands over his chest. “You say that now, but we all know who the real power couple is, even if you deny it, Zuko.”

While the temptation to slap Sokka across the head was overwhelming, seeing Yue laughing hysterically on the couch, happiness in her eyes made me hold back. It’s been a while since she smiled like that, letting go, not giving in to the troubles that were waiting for us. And if Sokka teasing me, like the joker he was, made her happy, even for a moment, I could suck it up.

She took a short sip of her drink, before light patters caught our attention, “Enjoy your bath, Aang?” Yue hummed, brushing her hair behind her ears.

Aang nodded, wearing some clothes that I lend him for the night. He looked fresh, an extra bounce in his step. It’s amazing how a hot bath can change a person. His hands fell over his stomach, nodding towards Yue before shuffling towards the kitchen area.

“Exactly what I needed. I’m going to make myself a snack; anyone wants something?” Aang asked. The instant those words flew out of Aang’s mouth, Yue started shuffling herself off the couch, “Let me Aang, I can cook something up-”

“Get your ass back on the couch.” I huffed, pointing at her and the couch in a flash. Yue pouted, and it took all the willpower in me to ignore it. She was too cute for her own good, and she wasn’t afraid to take advantage of that skill. “B-but-”

“No buts.” I sternly spoke, eyeing her prudently. Aang rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the way Yue sulked. “Can you make me something? I’m going to take a bath, where’s my room, by the way?” Sokka asked, yawning and scratching his tired eyes.

“I can show you-”

“I swear I’ll tie you to the damn bed if you try to move again. Rest.” I growled as Yue made a dash to show Sokka his room. She was already standing up, legs getting ready to move until my voice made her stop in her tracks.

_“So, Zuko’s into that type of stuff…good to know,”_ Sokka muttered under his breath.

“ ** _Fourth_** drink it is!” I shouted, taking a swing straight from the bottle at this point. Sokka snickered, slapping my back before walking down the hallway, “Don’t worry, I’ll find it myself. I’ll look for an empty bedroom with a bed and bath.”

Yue stood still, biting her lip as her fingers twirled around each other, itching to say something. “What is it, love?” I hummed, stepping forward to where she stood. Her eyes shifted downwards, as I stepped closer, before muttering, “I’m still angry, but I’m too tired to fight. So I decided that I’ll drown you tomorrow.”

My hand fell over her head, laughing under my breath as Yue glared at me, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. “Tonight, let’s rest. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow, I promise.”

Yue nodded, before slipping from my touch, and towards our bedroom, “I’ll get our bath and clothes ready.”

“ _Our?_ ” I inquired, a playful smile on my face as her face reddened.

I’ll never get over the way she nibbles on her lip, battling her eyelashes as she turned on her heel, “ _Oh shut up,_ and hurry up before I change my mind.” She grumbled, before sneaking into our bedroom.

My hands ran along my face and hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. _What a fucking day-_

“You know, I thought she was going to kill you out there,” Aang muttered. I turned around, watching Aang make simple sandwiches for us to munch. “Yeah, I feared for my life too.”

Aang snickered, shaking his head as he placed the sandwiches on a plate. “You messed up that bad, huh…”

“I’m a man of politics, not relationships.”

Aang stuffed a sandwich in his mouth, “And _that_ , Fire Lord Zuko, I agree with entirely.”

“How’re your burns?” I muttered, and Aang pulled up his sleeves. His skin was clear, completely healed, not a single trace that his skin was ever burnt. “You healed it?” I asked, and Aang nodded. “Katara taught me some basic healing skills, comes in handy when she isn’t around and thankfully, it wasn’t that bad.”

I nodded at his words, remembering the way Yue had healed my scar.

It wasn’t a one-time thing.

Almost every morning, before anything, Yue would ease the discomfort in my face. The creams and medicine didn’t come close to the amount of relief she gave me. My skin didn’t feel like leather, pulled tight around my face, and my vision on my eye got better.

Thinking about the way her fingers grazed my skin, had me thinking once again, a question that I wanted to ask Yue days ago, but I chickened out and asked her about Mai. “Has Yue ever healed you before?” I blurted.

Aang’s movements stopped, moving the sandwich away from his mouth and swallowing slowly, “Y-yeah. Maybe once or twice. She doesn’t like healing, and we always had Katara…”

I nodded, walking towards Aang deliberately, studying the way Aang stir in his spot. “How did it feel when she healed you?”

“Katara or Yue?”

“Yue.”

“Uhh, like how it always does, I guess,” Aang mumbled, swallowing hard. My eyes narrowed at his response, leaning on the kitchen counter. “Why are you asking Zuko…?” Aang whispered, his hands gripping the counter - fingertips digging into the marble.

Because whenever Yue healed me, it felt _different_.

Whenever Katara healed, it almost felt superficial. My muscles would ease; a soothing sensation. Recovering from the outside and working its way in.

But with Yue, it felt _deeper_.

The way her fingers glided against my scar, it felt like she was healing from the inside out. Controlling and re-directing the very way my body functioned. It almost felt like I gave up all control of my body, and while I trusted Yue with my life, it was a sensation I never felt before, or experienced, with Katara.

Aang stared at me with his lips pressed tight, his eyes never wavering from mine. “You know why Aang, it’s different from the way Katara heals-”

“Zuko, _**don’t**_.” Aang huffed. His hands gripping my shoulders abruptly, catching me off guard. _“Let it be.”_

“What are you hiding Aang?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed, brows pinching together as he spoke, “Yue loves you, and she would give up her life for you any day, and you know that.”

I huffed under my breath, teeth grinding as I stared at Aang.

I knew Aang was right, but that didn’t change the fact that he was hiding _something_ from me. Something about Yue – something she was obviously keeping away from me. “Does Sokka know, Katara, Toph or Suki?”

Aang’s eyes slowly closed, shaking his head before tightening his grip on my shoulders, “She trusted me, and I don’t plan on breaking that. But if you so _dare_ try to accuse Yue of anything, I swear Zuko,” Aang started, his voice rising.

“if you really love her, you’ll accept every part of her. The good and bad, just like how she loves you.”

“You know I care about her Aang-”

“Stop wasting your time here then, trying to get information from me, and spend time with _her_. She needs you, and you’re here accusing her of spirits knows _what_.”

Aang released his hold and stepped back. “I’ve never met someone as sensitive, loving, or empathic as Yue, despite everything she’s gone through. And if you think for a moment she could hurt someone-”

“I love her Aang, and I fell in love with her because of that. But if she’s hiding something, something that may put her in danger, I want to know so that I can protect her.”

“Zuko…” Aang muttered under his breath, “She’ll tell you when she’s ready, but for now, trust her.”

A clicking sound caught our attention, a door opening and causing Aang’s and I focus to shift. Yue leaned against the doorframe, her silky robe hugging her body as she smiled brilliantly, “Come on, Zuko, the bath is all set. I need that magical touch of yours to warm up the water.”

Aang nudged me, staring intently with an unwavering gaze, “Coming, love.” I hummed with a smile, walking towards her, and letting her arms drape around my waist.

_I melted._

My hand brushed her silky strands behind her ears, a pink blush tainting her stunning features, giggling softly under my touches.

I was hopelessly in love.

No matter how hard I tried to reason, think _logically_ – it was like something in my mind switches when I was around her.

I pulled Yue close, letting my lips brush against her forehead and closing my eyes. I felt safe with her. And if giving her time to open up, allowing myself to trust her with all my heart is what I needed to do - I’d do it.

I’d do it all. 


	34. Chapter ︳30 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The version you are reading is explicit (aka: smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 9700+  
> Warning: Dirty talk, fingering, dom/sub undertones (How can I not make Zuko a dom.?), begging, squirting, finger sucking, mild hair pulling  
> A/N: Have a nice week~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Querencia_ **

_(Latin/n.) A place where one feels safe; a place from which one’s strength of character is drawn._

* * *

_The version you are reading is **explicit** (aka: smut)._

_If you’re someone who enjoys the story but wishes to skip the nastiness, feel free to go to the Authors Notes and find the Quotev or Wattpad link, both clean alternatives of nsfw chapters that I post on Tumblr/Ao3._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

_How in the world are his hands so soft?_

My fingertips delicately traced along the fine lines on Zuko’s palm, studying every indentation. The way the lines curved on his palm, stopping underneath those long slender digits of his. His arm draped over me, head snuggled into my neck, legs tangled with mine as he slept peacefully.

I didn’t have to turn around to know the look that painted that handsome face of his. Zuko’s expression would be soft as he relaxed, his cute nose scrunching up whenever a piece of my hair accidentally brushed against his face. A funny reaction, given that he always managed to wake up with his face pressed into my hair anyway.

_“Vanilla.”_ He muttered once in his sleep when his head was nose-deep in my hair, and I sniffled in a giggle. I didn’t dare ask him about it – because I already knew he would deny saying such a thing till the day he died.

My fingertip once again dipped, tracing the prominent line that rested between his thumb and pointer finger, all the way to his wrist.

I always expected his hands to be littered with burns or scars, given that he was a Firebender. But there wasn’t a single imperfection. _Maybe the persistent heat kept them soft?_ I pouted; _that wouldn’t make sense. If anything his hands would be drier than the deserts in the Earth Nation._

_What was this man’s secret; and why is he not sharing?_

His fingers clamped over mine abruptly, causing my body to jump five feet in the air. “ _Oh my gosh_ \- ZUKO!” I screamed, only to hear Zuko laughing in my locks. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind he didn’t _not_ feel the way my body tensed, almost having a damn heart attack at his sudden movements.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Zuko chuckled, letting go of my hand, although his body stayed wrapped around me. I huffed, watching the way he mischievously moved his fingers over my hand, enjoying this far too much. “ _Scare me?_ I thought you were still asleep!” I grumbled _. I swear,_ it’s impossible to tell when Zuko was awake or sleeping at times.

“How can I sleep when you’re tickling me?”

“ _Not my problem you’re ticklish…_ ” I complained, and I could _feel_ the eye roll.

“You’re an _adorable little brat_ ; you know that?” He snickered, his hands wrapping around my waist with minimal effort. A faint blush fell over my cheeks, wiggling myself closer to his frame, “All I heard was _adorable_.”

“ ** _Brat_**.” He grumbled, and without sparing a breath, he poked my sides.

The fit of giggles that poured from my lips as Zuko tickled me mercilessly. Tears were flooding my eyes, falling onto my back in the bed; and not once did he stop. “ _O-okay, okay!_ _You win_!” I cried, laughing at the top of my voice, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

_“Not my problem you’re ticklish.”_ He shot back, the same words I muttered to him just moments ago. The playful grin on his face as he sat over me, laughing at the way I squirmed in the bed. My body twisted and turned, my shirt riding up as I tried helplessly to cover my stomach from those ticklish fingers of his.

“ _P-please_ ; my tummy hurts!”

With a final poke, his attacks stopped.

Zuko watched over me, amused, as I still giggled breathlessly. _He’s a man of surprises, that was for sure._

“Good morning, love.”

“Good morning, Zuko.”

We shared a gentle peck before he fell back into bed. His head snuggled in my neck with minimal effort, his body over mine. _I’ll deal with it for a few minutes – before he really does squish me._

“What has you awake so early, babe.” Zuko hummed into my ear, head comfortably nuzzled. I shrugged my shoulders to the best of my ability, letting my hands fall over Zuko’s bareback. Just like what I did with his palm, I let my fingers trace.

There was something lovely about Zuko’s body – and I could spend hours upon hours feeling every muscles and scar of his. Zuko wasn’t exactly shy about his build, and to be fair, I wouldn’t be either if I had just a sliver of his looks. He worked hard to maintain his physique, and that’s while juggling a hundred tasks.

My fingers trailed up his spine to his neck.

The motion of letting my fingers run along his skin; soothing me tenfold. It was silly, but I wanted to know Zuko as well as he knew me. As if studying every part of him would get me just one step closer to understanding the complex man who I fell in love with.

“Nothing…I just woke up.”

“You’re lying love.” He muttered, and I puckered.

“You don’t wake up unless you must, or something is bothering you.” _He knows me too well; it’s scary._

“So, tell me. What’s on your mind?”

I let out a heavy sigh, what _wasn’t_ on my mind at the moment. There were so many things I wanted answers for, so many questions. And the more I thought, the harder my heart pounded, and my head spun. My fingers hesitated without realizing, letting my hands fall over his back.

“When is Toph and Suki arriving, where is Appa, when are we going back to the kingdom, is Kayto really dead-”

“ ** _Love_**.” Zuko hushed, his fingers falling over my lips. He swiftly pulled away, propping himself on his elbow as he studied me with a soft frown.

It was then I realized how rush my voice was, wavering with each word I spoke. I was overwhelmed, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. Zuko was right; I did wake up earlier usual. I couldn’t sleep right, and that says wonders because I’ve been sleeping better with Zuko by my side every night.

“One step at a time, alright?” Zuko huffed sternly. His fingers caressed my face; lazily brushing my eyes and nose, down my neck, mocking the same gestures that I did on his back. _Calming._

“I don’t know if what Yakone said was true. I’ll figure it out when we get to the kingdom. But the rest of your questions…we answered them last night. Did someone fall asleep?” I pouted against his touches, Zuko chuckling as he seemed to realize my confusion.

“After the bath, we went back to eat the sandwiches Aang made…” Zuko spoke. As if his words would jog my memory, but all it did was make it fuzzier. _He’s right_. _I remember taking a bath, and going outside…but after that…_

“I…I think I fell asleep…” I muttered, cheeks flushing. _Zuko was right._

Zuko snickered under his breath, pinching my nose cheekily. “I knew it. You fell asleep on my lap the moment we sat down. I swear you sleep more than Toph and Sokka.”

“ _H-hey_ , I’m not _that_ bad!” I protested.

“Babe when I say this, I say this with all the love I can muster. When you sleep, you become one with the dead.”

My hands fell over my face in embarrassment.

“ _Zuko~!_ ”

His hand tangled with mine, pulling away and forcing me to meet his gaze. The sassy smile that adorned his face, hair messy and cascading down his shoulders. All Zuko was doing was lounging, and for some odd reason, it had my face glowing. All embarrassment left as I shamelessly stared at him – _how did I get so lucky?_

“Let me refresh your memory.” Zuko started, bringing me back to reality, and eager to listen. “Aang let Appa go after Toph and Suki once they got here, and that’s when- well, you know, _yesterday_ happened. They should arrive tonight since they got Appa, but we’ll leave tomorrow; give everyone some time to rest…”

My bottom lip found it’s way underneath my teeth, nibbling as I let the words Zuko spoke sink in. _I really did miss a lot of information…but more importantly; another day here…one last day to relax._ Zuko’s hand trailed up my face once again, stroking my cheeks.

“Now let’s get some rest, love. You’re probably exhausted from yesterday…”

I nodded, inching my way closer to Zuko’s lounging body. “You’re right…and if I’m honest. My body is _really_ sore.”

I could feel the bruises that were forming all over my body, and I bet there was already a bunch present. Zuko snickered, shaking his head as he watched the way I squirmed underneath him, trying to get as snuggled as possible.

“And as mad as I may be at you still…you’re warm.” I mumbled, sticking my tongue out kittenishly as he towered over me.

And just like that, I spotted it.

The amused smirk that painted Zuko’s face; that spark in his eyes that meant he was thinking of _something –_ something _mischievous_.

_“Is that so, love?”_ He hummed, licking his lips devilishly slow while leaning forward. My cheeks flushed at the sudden gesture, a gesture far too tempting for this early in the morning.

“How about I make it up to you, babe, _right now…_ ” He droned, his lips inches from mine; gaze not wavering once. The way he boldly studied me, eyes hazed and glossy. Zuko wasn’t an idiot; he saw the way my breathing hitched, thighs pressed together. _Oh no, he couldn’t be serious-_

My lips parted to say _something_ , and nothing but a small pathetic whimper escaped.

Zuko chuckled darkly, clicking his tongue as he loomed forward, purposely missing my lips and trailing down my jaw. His body shifted effortlessly, crawling over me as his mouth trailed sloppy kisses down my neck. And it was his kisses that had me swallowing hard, gasping and wishing for more.

I could feel his hands playing with the hem of my top, letting the fabric bunch up. His warm hands travelled up my stomach and waist, Zuko groaning as he sucked my neck. And I moaned - hearing that throaty grunt of his.

“ _Z-Zuko_. Sokka and Aang-” I whined under his touches, his hot breath along my neck, causing my eyes to flutter shut. Zuko scoffed, letting his mouth brush by my ear, his hands drifting further up my body. I whimpered, feeling his fingers teasing, brushing against my breasts before pulling back.

“That means you gotta be _quiet_ for me, baby.”

Zuko’s voice was at least five octaves lower than usual, and it almost had me drooling.

_Oh gosh, his voice-_ A shiver ran up and down my spine, hearing the huskiness in his tone. His tongue trailed down my neck, and I bit my lip crudely, trying desperately to swallow the cries that he caused.

Zuko beamed, adoring how much I struggled, letting his lips fall against my pressure point. “You can do that for me, right, baby? Keep those pretty moans of yours down.” I trembled, coming to the dreadful realization that this was just the start.

That while Zuko was many things, he wasn’t sweet nor remorseful when it came to sex.

His hands cupped my breasts roughly, pushing my shirt up my chest, letting the brisk morning air touch my skin. My hands flew to my mouth, biting my fingers to silence my squeals. _Oh, gosh, I won’t last. It’s impossible; I can’t-_

Zuko fondled my breasts, fingers finding my perky nipples with ease. He rolled each nub between his thumb and pointer fingers; letting his thumb _just_ _graze_ the tip from time to time to tease. He didn’t try to throw me a bone, trying to go slow or gentle, giving me time to catch my breath.

“ _Z-Zuko,_ I-I can’t-” I mewled, shaking my head as I tried to focus on my sound. My hands dropped to my sides, clenching the blankets into my palms feeling how damp I was getting just from this.

I wasn’t just _wet;_ I was _pooling_.

Chest rising and falling directly into Zuko’s touches. Letting him nip the skin along my collarbone, another love bite painting my skin. _The hickies I’m going to have to hide now_.

Zuko’s pupils were blown-out as he looked down at me, stopping his sweet torture for just a moment. A hand left my breast, travelling up my neck; those long fingers of his wrapping around my jaw, fingertips ghosting my bottom lip.

The way Zuko moved, so dangerously calm while his lips curved upwards. I was drenched, having him over me, devouring me with his eyes alone.

“Aren’t you an _adorable little thing_.” Zuko drawled, licking his lips with amusement, listening to the needy moans that left my lips.

“I wasn’t _asking_ you to be quiet, babe, _I’m telling you_.”

The blush that sat along my face covered my body hearing his tone. My thighs pushing together as I breathed. All sense of pride and dignity thrown out the window, my hips bucking for some relief, _anything_ at this point. I panted, pathetically, as Zuko grinned; enjoying this far too much.

“ _Zuko I-I can’t_ ; it feels too good-”

“Let me help you then; _suck_.”

His fingers slid into my mouth, a soft moan leaving me as I lapped.

Zuko groaned, enjoying the way my lips swallowed his digits with ease, letting my tongue run along those sinful fingers. I knew how dirty this was; I knew that Sokka or Aang could be awake for all I knew, and walk in. But it didn’t change the fact that I was deprived at the moment. The overwhelming urge to please Zuko itching away at me.

And just as I got control of my breathing, Zuko’s mouth wrapped around my nipple.

He let his tongue tease the oversensitive bud before sucking harshly, groaning and causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. My eyes rolled back, shaky whimpers trying to leave my lips, only to be blocked by those slender digits of his.

“Fuck, you’re _so sensitive_ today, baby.”

My back arched against his mouth, spit covering his fingers as I swallowed on them like my life depended on it. _How badly I wanted to make him feel good; suck him just like this_. His fingers scissored into my mouth, catching my tongue before letting go of my breast with a loud pop.

“You don’t understand, babe, how much I’ve wanted to do this.” Zuko droned, his fingers leaving my mouth abruptly, and letting those same digits trail down my stomach.

The room smelled like sex. It wouldn’t take a damn genius to figure out what in the world was going on in here.

Zuko propped over my neck, lips nibbling my ear, “I wanted to _wreck_ you during this vacation, have you a damn mess underneath me every morning and night.”

I choked hearing those words pour out of Zuko’s mouth, his fingers tugging the seam of my panties. “ _Oh my gosh,_ please Zuko,” I whined, my hips moving on its own. _I don’t even know what I want at this point._ My skin felt like it was on fire, every breath heavy as Zuko teased.

“You know that doesn’t work on me, baby. _Use. Your. **Words**_.”

Zuko’s hips pressed against mine, pinning me to the bed. A bitten-off cry escaping feeling his bulge rub against my slit. The short bliss of pleasure had me crying, hands reaching behind me to grab the pillow I rested on. _He’s going to kill me like this._

“Don’t make me repeat myself; I’m not patient.”

“Touch me with your fingers, mouth- _Fuck Zuko_. I can’t wait-” I blurted powerlessly. My mind was racing, between trying to keep my tone in check while circling my hips to get some friction again. I _needed_ to feel him against me.

Zuko chuckled under his breath, planting a deceitfully honied kiss on my lips, “What a good girl you are for me. Using your words, keeping quiet; _let me treat you_.”

His hands tugged the lacy fabric down my legs, and I let out a quick sigh of relief. _Just one step closer._ I lifted my legs hurriedly, letting the flimsy material fly into some corner of the room. Zuko sat between my legs, hands gripping my thighs and pulling them apart. My cheeks turned red at the sight, watching the way he licked his bottom lip.

“You’re _drenched,_ baby,” Zuko muttered under his breath, before letting a single finger dip into my folds. I could hear the slickness; my mouth hung open as my back arched. He let his finger slide up and down, brushing around my clit knowingly. He scooped up my wetness like honey, biting his lips as he pridefully watched how much control he had over my body — _my pleasure._

_“P-please stop teasing.”_ I whimpered, knuckles white as my nails dug into the poor pillow. Another wave of wetness pooling out of me hearing that sultry chuckle of his.

“I don’t know babe, you say to stop teasing, but it seems to me like you’re enjoying it.”

“Please, Zuko. Please; I need you.” I pleaded, head thrashing side to side. My walls desperately wanted to clench on something, the need to have him furiously fucking me was the only thing and priority on my mind _. I can deal with a furious Sokka later._

“Zuko please, I’m begging you, _make me cum_.” I cried, only to hold my breath.

A single finger entered me slowly, walls clenching around his digit. That smug smirk on his face, knowing how fucking good he’s making me feel. And I couldn’t even be mad because he had every right, his touch was beyond euphoric, and it drove me nuts.

“Remember when you said you’d never beg for me? _Hmm_ , now look at you, you’ve mastered it. Begging for me like such a good girl.” Zuko taunted, letting his finger pull back naughtily. I bit my lip, trying to stop the moans.

“More Zuko, _please-_ ” I gasped helplessly _. Fuck I’d beg all day if it means getting to cum._

“Just for _you_.”

My toes curled feeling Zuko ramming his digits into me without a single warning. Hitting that magical spot inside of me. I squirmed underneath him as he pulled back, just letting the tip of his fingers stay inside before thrusting back in. My mind went blank, sobbing as his rough movements did nothing but bring me closer to that delicious peak.

“ _Harder._ ” I panted, watching as Zuko leaned over me, a hand firmly placed over my pelvis to keep me from rutting against him.

“ _Harder_? Since when do you like it rough, babe?” Zuko sniggered, although he listened to my weak cry. The pressure in my stomach grew mouth-wateringly fast, and with much effort, my eyes lined up with his in a daze.

“Ever since I met you.”

A broad grin painted Zuko’s face, and I couldn’t help but smile back. Although the sweet moment was cut short the moment his thumb brushed my clit.

I swore, and I knew at that moment, I couldn’t handle it.

The pleasure that ran through me had my spine-tingling and walls spasming. It was like a tidal wave was about to wash over me, the muscles in my body tensing.

“Fuck, babe. You’re getting tight; you’re going to cum, aren’t you?”

A pitiful whine left my lips as I watched the way Zuko studied me. The way he gazed at me, it was like he was looking at a work of art; studying every movement and twitch.

“ _Z-Zuko_ , you h-have to stop. _I’m going to **scream**_.” I moaned, tears threatening to pool over as I felt myself just a few more thrusts away from tipping.

I tried, fuck, I was trying so hard, but I was slipping. _If Sokka and Aang haven’t heard us by now, they were going to soon._ My hands instinctively reached down to stop him, the impending orgasm just a ticking time bomb at this point.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed before letting his hand lift from my pelvis and swiftly pinning my wrists above my head. His face now inches away from mine, his pace not wavering once.

“And you were being such a good girl for me.” Zuko taunted, and I whimpered. My eyes were struggling to stay open, head tossing back as I trembled. _I can’t hold it anymore_.

“ _Z-Zuko_ , I’m going to cum. _I-I can’t-_ I can’t keep quiet-”

The grip on my wrists tightened, feeling utterly powerless as I struggled to breathe - let alone think. Zuko’s lips brushed against mine, my eyes barely opening to see the look of desire on his face.

“ _Then **scream,** baby_.”

All sense of control escaped me.

The sloppy sounds of my wetness gushing against Zuko’s merciless pounding had me turning red. My walls convulsing embarrassingly tight around his fingers as Zuko continued to stimulate my g-spot and clit. But what took the cherry on the cake was the breathless scream that left my lips.

It was such a primal sound, a sound that I’ve never heard once in my life, let alone from me. Zuko’s name poured out of my lips like a song as he fucked me through my never-ending high.

_“F-fuck, babe.”_ Zuko huffed as my thighs tried to clamp around his hands, his legs preventing it. His pace slowed as my body twitched underneath him, the distinct feeling of stickiness and wetness covering me. My chest heaved, shaking as I tried to pace my breathing.

Zuko gradually pulled his fingers out of me, and it had me whining. The sudden feeling of emptiness causing me to buck feebly. My body quivered as aftershocks kicked in, and Zuko’s lips brushed my forehead.

“ _Babe_ , that was _sexy_.” he groaned, and I let out a soft giggle – in a state of nirvana.

I’ve never felt like that before; it was like a tight rope cut in half, a waterfall let loose. I lost all control of my body, and while I had no fear of allowing Zuko to have his way with me, this felt so much different – much more _powerful._

Zuko’s hand gently titled my head, forcing my dazed eyes to meet his golden ones. The way he huffed under his breath, grinning sheepishly, “Babe, you squirted.”

My cheeks flushed at his words, “ _W-what-_ ”

“I didn’t think you were a squirter, but fuck. I’m not against it.”

And suddenly, everything made sense.

_I’ve never felt something as intense like this, almost like a balloon popping inside of me._ Zuko easily slid to the side, letting me sit up. _Oh gosh-_

The blankets around us were soaked, my legs and his fingers dripping with cum. It was like the whole office situation again, cum over his study and papers, but ten times worse. I turned my head to the side, Zuko licking his fingers with pride as he shot me a self-satisfied smirk.

“What’s wrong? You want _more_? Someone’s a little greedy this morning.”

A sweaty sheen covered his body, his bottom’s hanging seductively low along his sex lines. But more importantly, I could see that prominent bulge. “ _Zuko_ …” I purred, only for him to look at me suspiciously at my sudden change of attitude. _I wanted more alright, more of him._

Without a moment to spare, I flung myself towards him, letting my hips straddle his, hands pushing his shoulders back onto the bed. My mouth hung open, making his strained member rub against me, a soft moan leaving my lips _. Damn that feels so good._

“ ** _Fuck_** -” Zuko growled, his head thrown back as his fingers dug into my hips, leaving more beautiful marks on my skin. A soft cry left my lips as I leaned forward, my swollen lips brushing his, “Fuck me, Zuko, _please_.”

My hips rutted, and he bucked.

The throatiness in his voice as he cursed under his breath. I shamelessly let my wetness drip on the front of his pants, leaving a visible wet spot. And while my clit was engorged, far too sensitive, and borderline painful, seeing the way Zuko squirmed underneath me for once had me ready to cum again.

“Bite your lip one more fucking time, and I swear-” Zuko hissed under his breath, his hands shoving me roughly against him. The head of his dick rubbing against my clit despite the fabric between us had me seeing stars all over again

I fell over his chest, and my nails clawed into his skin, “Fuck Zuko, just _dominate_ _me_ already.” I begged, and that seemed to have done the trick.

His hand grabbed a fist full of my hair, tugging me back and forcing us to look at each other, “Fuck, I love you. It’s like you were made for me.” And I bashfully smiled, blushing at his rough love-confession.

I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it a hundred more times; _I didn’t fall in love with Zuko because he was a man of words, but because he was a man of actions._

My hands trailed down his stomach, feeling his muscles clench as my fingers looped around the waistband of his pants. I licked my lips lustfully, _gosh how long I’ve wanted this. Those stupid wet dreams can finally fuck off._ My wrists stiffen, ready to flick the material down before Zuko unexpectedly tossed me to the side.

I gasped sharply, the blankets thrown over me.

_“What are-”_

His hand clamped over my mouth, grumbling under his breath, and in that very moment, a loud knock resonated in our room.

_“Zuko, you awake?”_ Sokka groaned, voice raspy as if he has just woken up.

My body stiffens, Zuko swearing under his breath as his very obvious boner dug into my ass. “Don’t say a word, baby, _got it_?” I nodded my head furiously, unable to mutter a word as his large hand clamped over my mouth.

Zuko cleared his throat, “Y-yeah man, come in.”

My heart was pounding in my ears, blood rushing. _Oh my gosh, Sokka’s a hundred percent heard and now he’s going to kick Zuko’s ass. He’s going to notice the wet blankets, my damn panties off in the corner somewhere-_

_“Sorry, did I wake you?”_ Sokka muttered under his breath, and Zuko’s grip over my body shifted, sitting upright as if he had just woken up. The blankets stayed wrapped over my frame, and I could only pray that Zuko also managed to hide that very prominent bulge of his. “ _Mhhm_ , don’t worry about it. Yue’s still asleep.”

_What a liar._

A silence filled the air, and I anxiously tried to hold my breath, trying to hear _anything_ at this point. I almost jumped hearing Sokka’s clothes shifting, most likely fixing himself or something before he spoke again, _“Sorry, I just…I thought I heard something-”_

“Like what?” Zuko mused, acting far too concerned, and I reddened.

_“Nevermind, it must’ve been a dream.”_

“Well if you expect a cuddle from me, think again.”

Sokka snorted, and I could already imagine him flipping off Zuko based off the way Zuko laughed under his breath and stirred. _“I’m going to grab something to eat, keep an eye out in case Suki and Toph come early.”_

“Sounds like a plan, I’m going to wake Yue up-.”

_“Naw, don’t bother. Let her sleep; she’s probably exhausted.”_

_“I **bet** she **is** …”_ Zuko muttered under his breath, and without realizing, I kicked him under the blankets. Zuko yelped harshly, clearly not anticipating a kick from me.

_“I think we’re too loud; we’re waking her up. I’ll go-”_

I could hear Sokka walking away, the sound of the door slamming shut the last unmistakable noise. And not a second later Zuko’s hand grasped my shoulder, shoving me back into the bed. “You’re a little brat, aren’t you? What the hell was that kick for?” Zuko grumbled under his breath.

“You know _exactly_ why!” I whisper-shouted, only to have Zuko rolling his eyes at me.

“So you’re telling me that you aren’t tired at all?”

My mouth opened before shutting it, pink covering my cheeks.

“T-that’s not the point!” I stuttered. Zuko snorted, shaking his head before planting a kiss over my lips. We never did kiss during that whole _fiasco_. _So caught up into the moment and seeking my high, the idea of kissing slipped my mind completely._ And while I most definitely enjoyed the roughness from earlier, the way Zuko moved his lips tenderly with mine was a nice change of pace.

“ _You know_ ,” Zuko muttered between kisses, drawing slowly as he smirked, “if Sokka didn’t come in when he did, who knows how deep I would’ve been in you already.”

I choked, my eyes almost bulging as my blushing cheeks turned a profound red. Part of me was expecting him to say _; I don’t know_ , something _romantic._ Zuko laughed, watching the way I fidgeted underneath him because despite how vulgar his statement was, it didn’t change the fact that my thighs were once again pressed tight.

“You’re sure making it hard for me to stay mad at you.” I teased, giggling under my breath at his words. Zuko grinned, brushing my hair out of my face with ease as he hummed. His nose rubbing against mine.

And we stayed; _just like that._

His arms wrapped around me.

My hands resting on his back.

Just _basking_ in each other’s presence.

It didn’t take long for my breathing to steady, a sense of sleepiness starting to work it’s way up my body. _How could I not fall asleep? I was in his arms, so warm and cozy_. But most importantly; _safe_.

“ _I love you, Zuko_ …” I whispered, not at all thinking Zuko would hear. So when Zuko sighed heavily after I uttered my heartfelt confession and not at all expressing the same words back, I frowned. My eyes opened hesitantly, Zuko’s lips upside down as he stared back at me with a blank expression.

“ _Zuko…_ ”

“Yue; I’m sorry about yesterday.”

My hands trailed up his back, falling on his face as I cupped his jaw. Zuko’s eyes weren’t that vibrant gold I treasured, and I couldn’t help but look away.

Yesterday, I was _furious_.

Ready to drown Zuko in a heartbeat.

Emotions of frustration and fury coursing through my veins. I couldn’t help but slightly pity Azula, because there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that I took out some of that frustration on her. But now that time has passed, and I _really_ got to think about it. It wasn’t wrath I was feeling; it was betrayal.

“Zuko…you really hurt me when you left. Y-you left me behind…”

“I didn’t want to lie or leave you behind-”

“So why did you-”

“ _Because I was **scared,**_ okay? I was so fucking scared.” Zuko blurted. My eyes widen at his honest confession because it was the last thing I thought he would say.

Zuko wasn’t a man to show weakness, let alone confess that he was _scared_. His hands were shivering over my skin, his breath short and my chest squeezed. I’ve never heard Zuko’s voice crack as it just did, and the need to comfort him was overwhelming.

My hands gently pushed his shoulders back, letting him rest along the bed as I carefully crawled over his waist. And I sat, my hands touching his face.

He looked so… _vulnerable_.

Zuko’s expression so pained and eyes so hollow my heart stopped. _He’s freezing._ Never, in our whole relationship, has my touch been warmer than his. _My hands were warming him_. I couldn’t feel the natural warmth from him, the heat that I loved with all my heart. “Zuko…why were you scared…?”

“Yue, I know you can fight. Defend yourself. You kicked Azula’s ass like it was nothing and you saved Sokka, Aang, and me. I know I have nothing to worry about-”

“ _Zuko_.” I grimaced, letting my hands fall from his face and onto his chest.

Zuko took a deep breath, his hands unsteadily running through his hair as he tilted his head back in defeat. “What I’m trying to say is I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you.”

“But you said it yourself; I can handle myself-”

“ _But that’s not the point._ I know you can, but it still scares me. Every time you’re out of my sight, I freak out. I’m having mini heart-attacks the whole day because **_what if_**. _What if_ something happens. _What if_ I’m not there when you need me. _What if-_ ”

Zuko’s voice was wavering.

Every word he muttered sounded distraught, chest shaking underneath my fingertips. His eyes were glossy, and the look he gave me reminded me so much of Kiyi’s whenever she was upset. Zuko; a man who looks like a damn God 99% of the time and has the confidence of a thousand men looked fragile at the moment.

“But I’m here, with you, right now and always. And that won’t _ever_ change…” I cooed, letting my hands trail up his neck, and through his hair. _What has gotten into him?_ It was so odd, I knew Zuko worried, but I didn’t take in how much _. He’s always so calm and collected, something I wasn’t._ Zuko shook his head, and sat up, intertwining our hands.

“ _For now._ My whole life was people either pushing me away or leaving, a-and-”

His voice trailed off, shaking his head as he slumped forward. I sighed softly, letting his head fall into my neck, my hands running up and down his back. His name slipped from my lips like a soft melody, humming under my breath as he rested in my arms.

“Yue, you’re the first person I’ve let in for so many years, and it’s terrifying. This whole ‘opening’ up thing may come easy to you, but it’s a giant mind-fuck for me.”

I laughed sympathetically under my breath at his confession, because it was true.

Realistically, Zuko was the person Aang or Sokka came running to whenever they needed help, not so much the other way around. Even Zuko calling the gang when Azula showed up wasn’t so much because he needed help, but because Zuko knew it could harm Aang’s dream of a united Nation.

Everything he did at this point, was for everyone else.

His literal role of being Fire Lord meant he was serving and fighting for everyone’s happiness. Zuko standing up to the council about our relationship…that was probably the first time he’s ever put his foot down regarding something he wanted since he became ruler. _He’s so worried about making sure he’s reciprocating for the actions of his ancestors, that he lost himself along the way._

“Zuko…you’ve always given me your shoulder to cry on, but you know you can use mine, right? I may not have all the answers, but I’ll listen…I’ll sit here for as long as you need and let you talk. I just- I never realized how worried you were.”

“I didn’t realize either until yesterday.”

We sat there soundlessly, Zuko hidden on my shoulder, seeking comfort. It felt good, being trusted.

_Push and pull,_ that was what it felt like at times with Zuko.

There were plenty of times Zuko came up to me, hugging me out of the blue, not uttering a word. I knew better than to ask him what was wrong because if Zuko didn’t start the conversation, that meant he just wasn’t ready. And as frustrating as it may be to others, it was just who he was – and I wasn’t going to try to change that. Because love isn’t selective, it’s not about accepting _parts_ of a person; it’s about accepting them as a _whole._

I would never make Zuko change, but I could teach him that he can depend on me, little by little.

“My sister is back after so many years, and I don’t know whether to be happy or cry. My childhood friend hates me so much that she’s working with Yakone. Right now, you’re the only thing that’s certain in my life.”

“You didn’t want me to go yesterday because you were scared that if I got hurt…”

“I would lose the only thing keeping me grounded.” 

“Zuko…if I had known that this was going on in your mind, I would’ve thought twice about leaving. And while I can’t say for certain that I would’ve _listened and stayed,_ I would’ve at least dealt with the situation with a little more… _grace_.”

Zuko pulled back, a faint smile on his face, “Yeah…not sure if you noticed but I’m not exactly… _open_.”

“ _Oh, really?_ You seem like an open book to me.”

Zuko pinched my nose, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks before letting his forehead rest against mine. And for a split moment, I saw that magical twinkle in his eyes appearing once again.

“When I think back to Mai and me …it was my fault…why the relationship failed. I-I couldn’t _open up_. I don’t know why. She kept pushing and asking and prodding, and it just made me push her away. She wanted complete honestly right off the bat, to know everything, and it was too much for me at once.”

“And that’s okay. It’s not yours or Mai’s fault…it’s the way you guys are…you guys wanted something from each other that neither of you were ready to give…”

Zuko nodded slowly, and I could tell he was thinking hard. _This is the first time he ever talked to me about Mai…about their relationship._ And while most girlfriends would be extremely unsettled by it, it didn’t bother me _. I don’t know…maybe because there’s no reason to be concerned? Perhaps because I know it’s more of a distant memory than a current feeling of his?_

“ _Thank you_ …for being patient. I bet it’s not easy being the _Imperial Consort of the Fire Lord_.” Zuko muttered, and I giggled. “It isn’t, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t worth it. I don’t know how else to say this Zuko, but you’re stuck with me. It’s a one time deal, no exchanges or refunds.”

My arms swung around Zuko’s shoulders, pushing him into the bed with a thud as I giggled. Our bodies bounced at the impact, Zuko groaning as he took the brunt of the force. But that didn’t stop Zuko from hugging me back instantly, chuckling as I squirmed on top of him.

I could feel it again, _warmth_.

“You know…I can hear Aang and Sokka in the kitchen…”

“What time is it?” I gasped, noticing that at this point, the sun was almost entirely out. The air in the room no longer crisp, the curtains barely keeping the sunlight at bay. “I have no clue…but what I can say is too many things happened today, and we haven’t even left the bed.” I laughed at Zuko’s statement, nuzzling my head into his neck. _Boy, was Zuko right._

“Can I rest my eyes for a few minutes before we get up…that _morning exercise_ really got to me.”

“I wouldn’t call that an _exercise_ as much as it was a _stretch_.”

I pulled back, looking down at Zuko’s face, only to see that arrogant grin. _Oh, how much I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face and kiss him at the same time._

“ _Hmm_ …maybe when we get back to the kingdom, you can show me the full routine? You know, go through it a couple of times, make sure I remember every _stretch_.” I teased, feeding to the puerile conversation.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, babe. I can promise you; you’ll pass out by the end.”

“Zuko…you’re actually an idiot.” I laughed, and Zuko kissed my nose, “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Part of me was terrified to open the door.

The amount of noise, cussing, and just more noise, had me letting out an exhausted sigh before I even left the bedroom.

_“Aang and Sokka let the maids and workers go home today…not realizing that neither one of us can cook,”_ Zuko muttered, after deciding that he would get out of bed quick to check up on them. They were far too quiet, and silence can only mean one thing; they’re up to no good. Which was proven correct, because Zuko caught them snacking on my cookies and the rest of my hidden stash of sweets.

But more importantly, the guys decided that they would cook lunch.

Three, _very,_ head-strong people, in one kitchen, with no cooking knowledge.

My inner _goody-two-shoes_ wanted to cook for them, and I did offer, but was courteously declined by the one and only, Aang. _“Think of it as a thank-you meal for saving us yesterday.”_ Aang cheerfully sang, and with that, Zuko pushed me into a hot bath. The whole time I _tried_ to relax. I was even taking extra time to wash my hair and putting an extra bath bomb!

But in the back of my mind, I was curious.

_What in the world could they possibly make?_ Sokka and Aang knew how to survival cook, from what I knew. But Katara spoiled us in terms of cooking; she was just naturally good at it. _But Zuko…_ he was a wild card. _Did he know how to cook? He knows how to brew tea…_

_So what other hidden talents of his, does he have, that I have yet to discover? I guess the only way to find out is just seeing the meal they created for myself._

My hands patted down the pink summer dress I wore, light in colour, and material. It was a beautiful day, and it would be nice if Zuko and I could, even if just for a minute, walk along the beach. We didn’t get a single chance to do _anything_ really, and it was upsetting. This whole trip was meant as a way for us to spend some time and unwind. Instead, it turned into a _‘giant cluster fuck,’_ as my well-mannered Zuko would say.

_“Sokka. I swear, I’m going to chop you at this rate-”_ Zuko hissed, loud enough for me to hear despite the closed door. I laughed under my breath; that was my cue to get out there as soon as possible. _It’s now or never Yue, let’s get out there before you have no kitchen left to go to._

The door slid open gently, peeking my head out the bedroom inconspicuously. So consumed with what they were doing, they didn’t hear the creaking of the door or the gentle patters of my footsteps. Aang and Sokka wore some of Zuko’s lounging clothes, which were far too bulky for Aang’s lean figure, but seemed to fit Sokka okay.

_“Wait, what type of salad are we making?”_ Aang exclaimed. His light-brown eyes were wide, like a lost puppy, as he faced Zuko.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath, before answering with a falsely sweet voice, “A fruit salad, Aang, she likes fruits.” Aang’s mouth opened, nodding his head frantically before turning on his heel, “Sokka, pass me the mangos.”

“ _This_ , right?” Sokka chipped, turning away from the stove briefly and tossing Aang a fruit.

“That’s a peach…” Zuko moaned under his breath, and I couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up. They all froze at the sound of my voice, turning on their heel to see me a giggling mess, leaning against the wall.

The way they all looked, you would’ve thought they were fighting for their life. Zuko didn’t bother fixing his hair, just a messy bun on the top of his head as he huffed out directions to the other two. Poor Aang looked confused, while Sokka was having _too much_ fun with this whole ‘cooking’ idea.

“I wish I could take a picture of this.” I giggled, shaking my head as the boys looked like they got caught red-handed. Sokka and Aang shoot me gummy smiles, waving happily at my presence. “I don’t know how Katara does this. There’s so much prepping and planning and holy…I’m exhausted.” Aang whined.

“But I gotta say, the whole ‘ _plating_ ’ thing is a lot of fun. You can get really creative.” Sokka butted, moving the two saucepans off the burners and onto the counter. My nose scrunched up, the smell suddenly hitting me.

It smelt _good_.

_Hints of lemon and…fish?_

“Is that salmon?” I asked, cautiously walking forward as my eyes studied the frying pan. The fish was perfectly fried, golden colour and I was impressed. _If it were me, I would’ve burnt it._ Sokka nodded, before pointing at the other pan, “This is for Aang, mushrooms with whatever spices Zuko put in.” My mouth opened and closed because, in all honesty, it looked _delicious_.

My eyes briefly met with Zuko’s, and he gave me a small crooked smile. I could tell from his eyes alone that he was mentally drained — _my poor baby._

“Do you guys need any help? Chopping or cooking…?”

“Don’t worry about it, love. All that’s left is the salad that Aang is doing. But would you mind setting the table? I can’t find the napkins…” Zuko buzzed, and I skipped.

Sokka was having the time of his life, making the plates look all fancy, Aang stealing a fruit here and there as he chopped, and Zuko was pulling the potatoes from the oven. _Who would’ve thought that we would’ve eaten an actual meal today? I can’t wait till I tell Katara about this. She won’t believe it._

I placed the cups on the table with the tableware, grabbing a jug to fill with some water and ice. My hands held the pitcher as the water dripped inside, the whole time a mindless smile on my face. It just felt so weird having the boys in the kitchen like this - but in a good way.

It felt like my time at the Southern Water Tribe. I don’t know…as much as I loved the glam and ease of royal life, it felt lonely at times.

I missed _this_.

Spending time with everyone, doing _normal, every day, stuff._

_“You alright, babe?”_ Zuko whispered into my ear, his hands delicately falling over my waist as he slid past me. I smiled and nodded, flushed since I realized just how embarrassingly evident it must be that I was pleased with this whole lunch-in.

Zuko cunningly leaned close again, his nose brushing mine, “Cute dress, by the way, it matches that blush of yours.” My poor-attempt of a glare had Zuko laughing under his breath, “Don’t you have a meal to serve?” I snobbishly spoke, trying hard to hide my smile.

Zuko grinned, looking behind him, “Seems so, but good job on hiding **_it_** _,_ it’s like this morning never happened.” His hand quickly brushed my hair over my shoulder before turning on his heel. Zuko had no clue how hard it was to hide the damn hickies on my neck. I didn’t exactly bring my whole makeup collection, and all I had to work with was a damn concealer.

My steps were shaky as I carefully walked over to the table, because what’s a better idea than getting the biggest clutz in history to carry a jug filled to the brim with water?

Sokka placed the last plate down, Aang merrily plopping into a seat with the rest of us joining. Zuko sat beside me, Sokka sitting with Aang on the other side, and they didn’t spare a second to start eating.

“Guys…this looks beyond yummy,” I announced.

Everything here looked _edible –_ and based on the way Aang and Sokka mowed down, tasty too. Sokka had laid the food out beautifully. The salmon placed in the center, drizzled with lemon and topped off with some parsley. He even had the potatoes and asparagus all purposely placed, like a work of art _. I don’t even like asparagus, but damn, he somehow made it look tasty. I swear, Sokka really does have that creative touch._

“Hey, we may not be chefs, but we made it work.” Sokka laughed as he stuffed his face with potatoes.

“I appreciate it…thank you.”

Aang cleaned his face with a napkin, pleased at my gratitude, before taking another bite. A warm hand fell over my knee, squeezing and causing my attention to shift to my side. “Eat up babe. I don’t think I have the patience left to do this again for dinner,” Zuko muttered under his breath.

“Come on; you guys did wonderfully.”

“ _Yue_. If having kids is _anything_ like what I dealt with, I’ll gladly practice abstinence till the day I die.” I snorted. _Yeah right, I give him two minutes._

We chatted amongst ourselves with ease, me stealing a few bites of Zuko’s salmon because it tasted fantastic. _Although…I did have to kick Sokka under the table because that little butt was going to rat me out._ After a lot of laughter and munching, I found myself eating the fruit salad silently to myself. _The strawberries are so sweet! Ou…I wonder how the mango will taste? Isn’t it in season?_

Zuko leaned back in his chair; arm draped over my shoulder as he chatted with the rest, I lost in bliss with my fruits. “What time do you think Suki and Toph will come?” Zuko pondered, and Aang shrugged. “I don’t know…Appa was pretty tired, but he was persistent on going after them. Hopefully in the next hour or so?”

Sokka nodded, filling our glasses before letting his hands rest behind his head. “And we leave tomorrow, back to the kingdom…” He muttered under his breath, and they fell silent.

There wasn’t anything we could do really, at the moment. We were in the middle of a vacation island, with limited security and soldiers. We had to play safe, at least till we get to the kingdom.

I sipped on my water after stuffing my face, trying not to make it evident that I was going for seconds. _That fruit salad was the damn bomb._

 _“Hey, Princess,”_ Sokka said, catching my attention.

My head tilted upwards, smiling, “What’s up?”

“Uh, Aang told me that you were feeling a little sick yesterday when you were with Azula. Is, umm, everything okay?” My smile dropped, swallowing hard as I slowly let the glass rest on the table.

_They didn’t know_.

I felt myself shifting in my seat. I’ve begrudgingly come to terms with the fact that it’ll take me at least a year to get better, but to say it out loud had my stomach uneasy.

 _“You can fix yourself. A flick of your wrist and the pain can go away_ …” – That’s what Yakone said to me yesterday…

_Was he telling me the truth? Could I? In theory, it would make sense. And it would fix everything in one go. One day and everything would solve itself…_

_Yue, **NO**. That’s not an option._

_**But** …what if I did?_

_Zuko wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore; it would ease his concerns and-_

“ _Her bending._ She can’t push herself at the moment…” Zuko spoke sympathetically, his hand squeezing my shoulder. His deep voice jerked me out of my thoughts, Aang and Sokka gazing at each other briefly before facing us.

“What do you mean? The last we heard it was just a matter of her re-building her strength again.” Sokka spoke, his tone a bit more protective than I was expecting. Zuko sighed, his fingers playing with the thin straps of my dress meaninglessly. “That was before we found out something else…”

“Found out _what?_ ” Sokka huffed, his tone lower, eyes shifting back and forth to us.

“ _My chi._ There’s too much, and my body can’t handle it-” I started.

“But isn’t that why we set up the training program?”

“ _Your chi…if it’s too much…._ It’s overwhelming your body, isn’t it?” Aang whispered.

His gaze was filled with worry, lips curved downwards as his brows pinched together. It didn’t come to a surprise that Aang understood the severity of the situation. _He’s an Airbender, the only Nation that fully understood the importance of balance between our chi and physical body._

“I don’t get it. What’s the difference from earlier and now?” Sokka inquired, and Aang answered while rubbing his beard exasperatingly. “A big one. There’s a difference in building one’s chi to get stronger or to stabilize it. But in Yue’s case, she has too much already; and too much chi can start affecting the person’s body physically.”

“Is that why you got sick yesterday?”

I nodded my head slowly, frowning when I remembered it. _If Zuko wasn’t there, helped me steady my breathing and relax, I would’ve passed out for sure._ “I can’t control it. Everything spins, body goes numb, and then I pass out.”

“Can’t you heal yourself? Katara heals us all the time, can’t she do something?”

Zuko gazed back at me, unable to answer, and probably curious to know the answer as well. I would be lying if I said the idea didn’t flash through my mind, but I already knew the answer. “Healing through Waterbending is different. It’s _re-directing_ chi, but we don’t add or take away any chi. And I have to take it away.”

“So what do we do know?”

“She has to let it out little by little, over maybe a year, or longer…there’s nothing else we can do.” Zuko spoke, his voice sounding just as conquered as Sokka’s. The room fell quiet, no one touching their drinks or poking at their food. It was like everyone was in their minds, unsure what to say. _It’s not like there’s any solution besides time at this point._

“I’m sorry Princess…if we had known-”

“Don’t worry Sokka; there’s nothing we can do…”

“ ** _No_** _. Maybe…maybe there is something we can do.”_ Aang spoke slowly.

Everyone faced Aang as he rose from his seat.

His face was stern; his brown eyes focused as he thought hard to himself. “What are you talking about? Princess just said she can’t heal through Waterbending.” Sokka huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. But Aang shook his hands, pacing back and forth in front of us.

“ _Aang_ …?” I worried. My hands fell to my lap, unsure whether or not to get up and make sure he was indeed alright. He was so engrossed in his thoughts. As if he was contemplating life itself. “What are you thinking?” I asked softly, and in a flash Aang jumped.

His hands slammed the table, leaning over it and looking at Zuko like a crazed man.

“Zuko. I took your father’s bending away, _right_?”

Zuko awkwardly nodded, unsure what to say. _What is Aang trying to hint at? The question was so random, out of place._ “What does that have to do with Princess, Aang?” Sokka blurted, rubbing his head in confusion.

“ ** _Everything_**! Because if I stripped his bending away, that means I took away his _chi_. And if I can take away his chi, what if…”

“You take some of my chi away?” I answered. _Aang – he’s a genius!_

Aang clapped, nodding furiously. “In theory, it’s the same thing. I just don’t take _everything_. If this works…you can bend again.”

**_I can bend again._ **

_**No conditionals, or rules, or limits.**_

I could bend freely, to my heart’s content, but more importantly _– Zuko wouldn’t have to worry as much._

“So what are we waiting for? Can we not try now?” Sokka proposed, and I nodded. “I want to try. If I can get better faster-” _There wasn’t any reason to not try now. The faster, the better-_

“ _Aang, that’s **risky**._ We both know that.” Zuko spoke, his tone low and stern. My head snapped to Zuko, but he was looking straight at Aang. Part of me was expecting Zuko to be thrilled at the thought of me getting better. But the way his lips pressed tight…

“I know, but it could help her.” Aang pleaded.

“We don’t know if it’ll even work. What if it hurts Yue? What if it leaves an unforeseen injury? There are so many factors that we can’t hold accountable because we don’t even know the basics.”

“Zuko. I saw Yue yesterday. And we both know time is not on her side.”

The room fell silent. 

Zuko’s face visibly paled hearing Aang’s words, and my chest tightened. I quickly shifted in my seat, leaning over to Zuko and letting my hands fall over his lap. My fingers squeezed his thighs, trying to catch his attention, but Zuko couldn’t even _look_ at me. I was like a ghost to him, choosing to ignore my existence entirely. _He’s scared_. _Every fear Zuko confessed to me this morning, was coming true._

“Zuko, we all love Yue. But it’s a risk we’re going to have to take…you know that.” Aang spoke, his voice gentle, sensing the hesitance in Zuko too. I could hear the breathless curses Zuko uttered under his breath, his hands falling over his face the moment he heard Aang’s words. His hands were shaking, breathing heavy as he leaned back in his chair.

“ _Zuko…?_ ” I droned, leaning forward, and at the sound of my voice, his hands dropped. His face was red with frustration, eyes glossy, and I grimaced. _Zuko…_

“We can do this in the kingdom. We can have doctors nearby just in case, make sure we cover as many bases as we can because if something happens Aang-”

“At worst, it doesn’t work, but at least we tried.”

_“Fuck, babe. I’m going to have grey hair because of you.”_ Zuko groaned as he threw his head back.

Sokka and Aang jumped, high-fiving each other with delight. _“Princess is going to be bending in no time!”_ Sokka shouted excitedly, and I smiled at their happiness. They were already bantering amongst themselves, planning. They were focused, putting all their energy on getting me better. _I have fantastic people in my life._

But despite the happiness radiating off them, I couldn’t let myself cheer with them. I turned again to Zuko, watching the way he slumped in his chair, his mind racing. Without a word, I leaned into his figure, letting my head rest on his shoulder. Trying to comfort him, but also seeking my own. And the moment my head fell upon him, Zuko’s lips brushed by my head.

I let my eyes close, trying to calm myself with the Zuko’s heartbeat. And just as my body eased into his embrace, I heard him, like a whisper of the wind.

_“I’m scared, Yue. I’m really, really, scared.”_

“I know, Zuko…I am too.”


	35. Chapter ︳31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 9200+  
> A/N: Enjoy everyone~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_“He was her warmth / she was his peace”_ **

_(English/quo.) By Even Sanders; ‘The Better Man Project.’_

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

_Anger? No…maybe frustration?_

A small huff flew through my lips, eyes scanning Zuko. He sat on the other side of Appa’s saddle with Aang and Sokka, discussing _something_. And while I knew the responsible thing would be to listen to what Toph and Suki had to say – I couldn’t.

Curiosity had me in its grip, studying Zuko with such care, I wish I paid this much attention to my everyday life.

It was just that…Zuko was such a puzzle, and it was _maddening_.

I was observant. Naturally learning the way people spoke, move – and in a matter of seconds, I could figure someone out. But with Zuko – I couldn’t. He was secretive, and that just made my sense of inquisitiveness grow. _What’s going through Zuko’s head? What was he feeling?_

Just briefly skimming Sokka, I could tell he was focused on whatever they were conversing. The way he crossed his arms, leaning forward with his head titled down – those were all tale-tell signs that he was attentive to the conversation _. I even had Aang figured out!_ When his hands rested on his lap, it meant he was calm, but since his fingers were tightly linked, it meant he was concerned. It was little gestures like those that made me understand everyone’s mood – **_except_** _Zuko_.

His lips were pressed tight, which in theory would mean he was upset, but the way he sat, leaning back with his legs propped… _Lounging meant he was at ease but…why are his arms crossed?_

_“Is Princess **still** staring at Zuko?” _

_“You guessed it – **come on!**_ You live with the guy, what more do you want?” Suki groused, her hand shoving me jokily. My gaze broke from Zuko, a faint blush covering my cheeks as I bashfully smiled.

“ _S-sorry_. I must have zoned out.” Suki rolled her eyes, giving me a look that proved she knew I was lying, before speaking, “ _Mhmm_ …well, what were we talking about again?”

“How Princess figured out Mai was the snitch.”

My mouth opened and closed, uneasy, since, at the mere mention of Mai, the boys rapidly shifted their focus on me. “Toph has a point, we never did ask…” Sokka budded. My arms cradled my body, trying desperately to blend in with Appa’s saddle…or his fur… _How about I throw myself over? How far of a drop could it possibly be?_

“It’s a long story…” I started.

Toph snorted, “We got time. Spill.”

“We can talk about it when we get to the kingdom, we have much to discuss once we arrive – I prefer we don’t waste our breath.” Zuko asserted, an attempt to bring the whole topic to an end. I let out a breath, our eyes aligning momentarily. He gave me a knowing nod, obliviously sensing my uneasiness and a wave of appreciation engulfed me. _He’s too good for me._ With that statement, Zuko shifted his gaze towards the horizon.

The mountains and overall landscape looked insignificant being this high, and in some ways – it was humbling. _Gosh. I missed riding Appa through the snowy peaks time ago…it was such a stress reliever._

The lack of clouds provided us with a magnificent view of the Fire Nation. The endless mounds of vegetation, small towns scattered about – some greater than others. To think that Zuko ruled over all of this…my heart started pounding just _thinking_ about it. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a damn Nation.

“ _Fine_ , but we do have to talk about what we’re going to do with Mai when we land. Are you going to arrest her? Talk to her?” Toph insisted, not letting the topic die off. Suki huffed, pulling on the strings that lined the leather on her gloves, “Toph has a point. She may be a friend, but she’s a threat…”

“Mai is **_still_** a _friend_. We speak as if arresting our friend comes without pains.” Aang protested - the first I’ve heard him speak in a while. His voice was taut, fingers digging into his mustard robes, wrinkling the material. Sokka let a hand drop over Aang’s shoulder, lips pressed.

“ _But_ if Mai’s the snitch than she’s as guilty as Azula. Mai could be charged with attempted murder, treason, and the list goes on, Aang.” Sokka insisted and hearing that made my stomach uneasy. _Attempted murder-_

The headache that I woke up with this morning seemed to be coming back, my hand trailing up my face as I grasped my head. It was pounding, and it didn’t seem to go away completely. Just a constant, dull, stabbing pain – _please don’t tell me I’m getting sick…probably just stress._

“ _We can decide once we land._ We don’t know if Mai is aware that we know she’s the snitch. And if that is the case, it would be to our benefit to let her wander free, track her movements. _Spying on the spy_.” Zuko muttered and hearing his voice once again had my closed eyes fluttering open. The way his voice trailed off towards the end, I could start piecing together the emotions and thoughts running through his head.

“I agree with Zuko; it’s the safest plan. Babe, have you told Ty Lee about what’s going on with Mai?” Sokka asked, and Suki let out another tired sigh. She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head meekly before meeting his gaze, “No. I need to tell her in person; I know it’ll hurt her, hearing all of this. I can’t let anything distract her, she’s my second, and I need her to be at her sharpest until I come back.”

“So we let Mai be for the time being, and how about Azula? What do we do about _her_.” Toph grumbled, and this time, no one spoke.

Everyone’s eyes shifted, looking at their hands or feet, _anywhere_ , besides Zuko.

_That’s it, how did I not realize before?_ Something so painfully obvious – why Aang and Sokka didn’t attack Azula that night. Realistically, Aang could’ve handled Azula with ease, but all he did was reflect her attacks, getting himself burnt in the process…it was something that bothered me, but ignored. _But now that she mentioned it…_

Toph let out a grunt, her feet tapping impatiently against Appa’s saddle, and I held my breath. “ _Well?_ What’s your grand plan involving Azula – _almighty Fire Lord_.” Toph pestered with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. I could see the way Zuko tightened his jaw, his hands clenching.

“We can think about it later Toph…” I babbled without much thought, anything to get Zuko out of the corner she put him in.

_Sadness_ – that was what was running through his mind. It was difficult for me to pinpoint that look because it wasn’t a look Zuko wore often. He was usually exasperated, livid, even irritated, but sorrow; that was new.

To my dismay, Toph didn’t seem all too pleased with my answer, shaking her head. “I get that she may be your future _sister-in-law_ , but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s a damn criminal.” I swallowed hard because Toph was right.

Aang and I were looking at Azula and Mai with our hearts – not viewing the situation for what it was. Toph wasn’t unreasonable – she was logical.

“What do you propose, Toph?” Zuko shot back, his tone thick.

Toph’s lips curved downwards, tilting her head as if to hear better. The moment I saw her thin lips beginning to move, I could feel my heart thrashing, the relentless hammering in my head emphasizing my anxiety. Toph and Zuko were similar in many ways – and their assertiveness was undeniably one of their commonalities.

It was Aang’s airy voice that cut the growing tension for a moment, and I could allow myself to breathe. “We could capture her, get her the help she needs…help her as much as we can.” _A chance to get his sister back_. I knew Zuko loved Kiyi with all his heart; he viewed her as a daughter at this point, but I could still feel Zuko’s hesitation revolving Azula.

As much as he was hated Azula, wanted her out of the picture – I saw the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. He cared, whether or not he wanted to admit it. Zuko wasn’t heartless, and while he had everyone else fooled – I wasn’t.

Everyone faced Zuko, waiting for his approval, but he didn’t utter a word. His long digits tapped along his thighs, golden eyes staring longingly into the distance. _Silence_ and _Zuko_ were two words that never went together in one sentence. Toph didn’t wait any longer to hear a response, speaking with clipped speech.

“ _Mark my words Zuko_ ; I’ll _try_ to capture her, for you, but we both know what should be done. And if given a chance, I’ll do _it_ without hesitation.”

Zuko let out a bitter laugh, before glancing back at Toph, “As Fire Lord, you have my permission – _kill her_. It’s for the best, for not only my Nation but for the other Nations as well. _But as her brother…_ ” He flicked his fingers before letting his hands comb through his hair, “ _As her brother…_ I want the best. I want her safe. I want her _home_.”

No one spoke a word.

Everyone’s eyes shifted back down to the brown saddle we sat upon, letting the words Zuko muttered become one with the brisk air. He leaned back; arms crossed as he stared at the skyline once again. My body moved without thinking – the overwhelming urge to comfort Zuko eating me from the inside out. How I hated seeing him like this – _I need to see that perfect smile of his._

Crawling on my hands and knees, it didn’t take long for me to be by Zuko’s side, feeling everyone’s eyes over me.

“ _Zuko_ …” I muttered under my breath, jerking Zuko from his thoughts. I was a hair away from him, but he was consumed with his feelings, he didn’t even notice. He was visibly on edge, looking at me with muddled thoughts, “What’s wrong, love?”

I let my body drop, head falling over his lap as I curved into a tiny ball. My hands reached for his, forcing them to fall over my head, “ _What are-_ ”

“My head, it hurts…can you hold me?”

It was like night and day.

Zuko’s body relaxed, his hands combing through my hair. His shaky hands soon steadied, his warm breath even and no longer deep exhales of frustration. My hands hugged his legs, letting my head snuggle into his waist. The throbbing that resided along my forehead slowly began to ease with his warm touches, a small moan of relief escapes me.

Amidst my need to squeeze myself closer to Zuko, our eyes lined up for a short moment. A lovely look of freedom washed over his face. His lips moved ever so slowly, not a sound escaping him. With or without sound, I could still make out the heartwarming message he whispered to me, _‘Thank you.’_

Just as fast as he mouthed the words, a faint smile on his face, he leaned back against the saddle, his fingers combing through my hair. A soft smile painted my face, unable to control the pleasing hum that radiated from my chest. My head hurt – yes, and while getting Zuko to caress my head was amazing, that wasn’t the reason I crawled over here.

Zuko needed comfort, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

Getting Zuko to snuggle me wasn’t for my own selfish needs; it was because I knew better than anyone that what Zuko needed at the moment was a good hug. I may not have Zuko as figured out as I wish, but I did know him. The man I loved was a damn sucker for cuddles, had a weird fascination with my hair, but more importantly – he needed constant reassurance and attention. Things I could, and would, gladly do in a heartbeat.

My eyes fluttered shut, melting under his touches, like a kitten. I knew it was only a matter of time we arrived at the Kingdom, I could vaguely recall seeing the crimson rooftops, but I couldn’t help but let my breathing even out.

_Home_.

We were almost there, and I found myself beaming at the thought of seeing Kiyi again. _Oh, I can already hear her squeals of excitement!_ Ursa more than likely annoying Zuko with the idea of marriage, while Noren tried to save Zuko from his mother’s dreams.

Then Iroh…what would he _not_ say? _Probably asking us if we managed to bring any teas for his tea shop…that’s right, he should be leaving back to the Earth Nation in another week or so. I’m going to miss Iroh-_

“Hold tight; we’re landing.” Aang chirped, causing me to grumble under my breath. _Just when my headache was starting to ease._ Zuko’s grip shifted to my arms, staring down at me with concern, “You’re pale, love.”

“I don’t feel good…” I muttered, letting Zuko help me sit up. The moment my back straightened, I could feel a wave of nausea wash over me for a second, shuddering under my breath _. I_ ’ _m totally getting sick._

“Sokka, when did you say Katara is coming?” Suki asked, concern laced in her voice. A hand rested on my thigh; Suki’s to be exact, the leather giving it away. She was crouched down, and even with her makeup, I could see the look of worry on her face.

“Next week, maybe?”

“Aang, could we send Appa to fetch Katara? Yue doesn’t look too hot…”

“I’m fine, just a little bit under the weather.” I dismissed, trying hard to force a lively smile. Zuko kissed his teeth, the grip he had on my back tight, “As soon as we land, you’re going to bed. You’re sick. You probably caught something during that beach walk.” Zuko complained under his breath, and I coloured.

He had a point.

I may…or may not…had convinced Zuko to go on a walk along the beach far past midnight. I couldn’t help it! What a shame would it be to say we went to the beach and hadn’t gotten to _see_ or _spend time_ at the beach? It’s like going to a bakery and walking out with a piece of deli – it just doesn’t make sense.

The chilly air of that night and wet feet, because I was insistent on getting my toes into the water, most likely didn’t help in the matter. “I’ll be fine; I just need a nap-”

“You need a nurse, love. And so be it, I’ll tie you to the bed if it means you’re getting some rest _and_ _I SWEAR SOKKA_. Wipe that stupid grin off your face!” Zuko snapped, glaring harshly at the only person who could tick off Zuko and somehow not feel his wrath.

Sokka laughed, waving his hands innocently, “I didn’t _say or do_ anything! Trust me, buddy, the last thing I want is to imagine the nasty things you do to my little sister.”

“You need to tell us about those fresh hickies you failed to cover up on your neck, Princess. It seems like someone got some action.” Suki giggled, and in a flash, **_chaos_**.

Sokka choked on air, and Zuko shot a dirty look at Suki. 

“ _Holy shit_ – you’re telling me those screams I heard that morning wasn’t a dream!” Sokka shrieked, and before anything else could be spoken, Aang pulled on Appa’s reins, causing us to nosedive to an open space in the Kingdom.

All we could hear was the vague screams of Sokka cursing in languages yet to be discovered, while Toph and Suki laughed hysterically to themselves. Aang shot us a cheeky grin with a thumbs up, my hands gripping onto Zuko’s shirt for dear life. As much as I loved riding Appa, the feeling of weightlessness as we landed or took off had me shutting my eyes tightly. _Between Sokka’s screaming and this icky feeling – my headache was in no way going away anytime soon_.

Only when I heard Appa groan loudly, signalling that we had landed did my eyes open. Appa’s feet stomped on the stone walkway, dust flying off into different directions. The guards that stood, waiting for us, had to hold their helmets in place.

“ _Shit Zuko_ – when we sort all of this fuckery out I’m giving you and Yue a damn talk!” Sokka snarled towards us, and Zuko grinned, “I don’t think we need a talk – I think I do a pretty good job at making Yue feel good, right, love?”

Sokka and my cheeks were a flaming red – both for different reasons.

Toph choked in a laugh, and before Sokka could explode, the sounds of the guards approaching, and people calling our names, had Zuko and I shifting personas.

Zuko cleared his throat, standing tall as he helped me stand. “Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue, a beautiful vacation we assume?” a guard spoke, hand outstretched towards me. With his guidance, I found myself getting off Appa’s back, and I smiled. “It was splendid; I would love to go back sometime soon.”

The guard smiled at my words, genuinely happy to hear that I had a great time, despite all the chaos that happened. Zuko jumped off Appa, the rest following suit.

I turned on my heel, gazing about at the small crowd around us. We landed directly at the kingdom, meaning we avoided the unnecessary crowds we would have bumped into at the pier. But despite it all, I found my gaze wandering about, watching as everyone politely bowed, addressing me formally.

_What a change…_

I was used to the informality from the maids and workers at the house, and being back here reminded me of my position. The tall walls, the perfectly tended foliage around us – it felt weird being here, although another part of me was happy. _The urge to jump into bed with Zuko, cuddling and falling asleep…_

_“Excuse me – **move aside, you’re in our way**.”_ A voice grumbled through the guards. My brows pinched together hearing the persons’ tone, low and unquestionably rude. I looked over my shoulder, Zuko was busy conversing with soldiers with the others, not noting or in earshot of what I was hearing.

The guards that surrounded us, one by one, moved aside, and the more I observed, the more I learned. Four figures weaved themselves in and out of the disorder around us, pushing the guards without care or respect. _How rude of them. Who do they think they are?_ I found myself stepping forward, eager to see the faces of such inconsiderate people, only to notice the clothing they wore.

Each person wore striking red garments; robes that skimmed the floor and littered with decorations and embellishments. While they were not as extravagant or lavish as the clothing Zuko and I wore on a daily – they were, undeniably, people of high status.

My eyes studied the man leading the bunch, an older gentleman, followed by two others and a woman. The moment their eyes fell upon me, they stilled in their tracks, staring as if I was the living embodiment of garbage itself. As I opened my mouth, ready to introduce myself, I froze, spotting the sparkling emblems that decorated their arms.

“Greetings council – pleasure seeing you here,” I spoke, forcing a smile onto my face as I politely bowed. 

> _“There are twelve councilmen – and out of those twelve, four voted against you. The rest approved, the majority won.” Zuko whispered into my ear. I flipped onto my side, facing him as I listened to the words he muttered into my ear._
> 
> _Despite the darkness that flooded the room, I could still make out the faint frown on his face. His hand caressed my face, letting his fingers draw my features, “Why did they vote against me? Those four people…” I muttered under my breath._
> 
> _Unexpectedly, Zuko pinched my nose, a playful smile dancing upon his lips, “Because they don’t realize how utterly adorable my baby is.” Zuko cooed. My heart swelled hearing those words, smushing my face against his chest with glowing cheeks._

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together – these four people were unarguably the people who voted against me. The scowls that painted their faces, lips pressed tight, hands balled into fists. It was like four Mai’s – just older and, somehow, grumpier.

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue.”_ The man, in front, sneered while bowing.

My eyes narrowed. While they did bow, it was by no means a respectable one. I wasn’t fussy on customs, but when someone so obliviously detested me, it was adding salt to a wound. “What may I do for you?” I asked, forcing my voice to sound as sweet as possible. The headache that I tried to ignore wasn’t helping; _I think they’re making my head worse._

“Nothing at all – we are here to see Fire Lord Zuko, we have a meeting scheduled.”

I frowned; _meeting?_

“Fire Lord Zuko never spoke of a meeting for today-” I started, but the man interrupted me, heckling under his breath, “It was unplanned, and hopefully after today, you will no longer have to worry about such matters.”

“ _What?_ ” I gasped, noticing the hostility in his tone.

“ _What is going on?_ ” A voice spoke from behind me, the deepness causing me to jump slightly. A heated hand rested on my lower back, feeling Zuko’s touch, as he studied me and the others. The way the four councilmembers bowed lowly at the mere presence of Zuko had me biting my lip. _Assholes._ It was clear they were trying to disrespect me, and Zuko seemed to notice because he didn’t return the formality.

“We have a meeting planned, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“I didn’t approve of any meeting today.”

“It was a meeting proposed by us, the council.”

“Everyone, or just the four of you?” Zuko interrogated.

I could feel his fingers digging into my back, exasperation lingering with every word Zuko spoke. At this point, the rest of the gang awkwardly stood, off to the side. Suki pointed at the elders, looking at me with a look that screamed ‘ _what’s going on?_ ’ I shrugged swiftly, looking at Zuko and the elders once again.

The knots in my stomach grew in size; something wasn’t right. _The way they addressed me and how they were speaking to Zuko…_

“Yes, the four of us. It has been brought to our attention that not everyone is pleased with the idea of the future Fire Nation Queen being a Waterbender.” The man spoke bitterly, and at that moment, I could feel my stomach in my throat. _They couldn’t be-_

The grip on my back loosened, Zuko moving in front of me with a vengeance.

Zuko’s shoulders squared, his back straight as he looked down at the four individuals in front of us. “Who I decide to be my consort is not up for discussion. Ying Yue Jiang is my partner and the future Fire Nation Queen. **_Meeting over_**.” Zuko snarled, stepping dangerously close to the councilmembers.

The silence that flooded the area at which we stood was painful.

Not even the sound of Appa’s heavy breathing could be heard. Aang and Sokka were glaring, cautiously stepping forward as the guards around us watched the scene unfold. The guard’s posture changed from a defensive position to an offensive, their hands deliberately hovering in front of them, ready to protect Zuko.

“We are politely asking for you to reconsider your decision-” The man stubbornly pushed, and the vein in Zuko’s neck bulged. _This is bad, really bad._

“My stance is firm.”

“Well, if you follow us, we have brought suitable candidates. Individuals who come from royalty with strong bloodlines of Firebenders, _and_ …” The man snorted, chinning to my direction with a glare, “ _far more pleasing to the eye_.”

“ _You **what**?_” I hissed.

Red.

All I saw was _red_.

My shoulder brushed passed Zuko, rage pumping in my veins, the headache festering in my mind growing in intensity the more I thought. “You brought _other_ _women_ , to _our_ home?”

The man’s eyes widen, stepping back as I inched forward.

The looks in their eyes proved that they were not expecting my outburst – eyes feverishly flickering between Zuko and I. _To think, that with a flick of my wrist I could-_ I swallowed hard, pushing the dangerous thought away before I finished it.

“Are you not aware of my position, who I am to _you?_ ”

While the other individuals wisely stepped back, the evident leader of the bunch didn’t. He puffed out his chest, matching his step towards mine, and in a second, I felt Zuko’s hands falling over my arms, “ _Yue_ – leave it to me-” He whispered, and I frowned.

“ ** _No_**. It seems like people are abusing my niceness.” I spoke stridently. The man scoffed, crossing his arms, “There isn’t a single thing about you worth _abusing_. You have no name, title; you’re _nothing_.”

“Is that so? How humiliating it’ll be for you to get dismissed by a person who is supposedly _nothing_.” I taunted, hands on my hips as I stepped forward.

“You don’t have the power of such-”

“But I do. You see, while I do enjoy spending time with my future husbands family, and getting to know the people who serve this kingdom; I also spend my time learning about Fire Nation politics.” I started.

While this imprudent man may be taller than me in stature, he was the one cowering away in an instance. My finger jammed those silky red robes that covered his chest, my nail digging into his clothes.

“Should Fire Lord Zuko fall ill, power temporarily falls onto my hands. And I can say with utmost certainty, the very first thing I’ll do is dispose of your mere existence.” I hissed, leaning carefully to his face, making sure he heard every word that I uttered.

The colour from the man’s face left, standing there with his mouth open, wide enough to catch flies. “Are you _threatening_ me?” The man whispered, and I snickered, “It’s not a threat. Consider it an _early notice of termination._ ”

I could feel Zuko’s hands fall over my shoulders gently, his fingers massaging. Goosebumps rose on my skin, no expecting such a romantic gesture, but he didn’t stop. His chest pushed against my back, his lips brushing my ear before letting out a dangerous purr.

“Now that we have arrived, love, I do feel _unwell_. Maybe it would be best for me to rest – would you be a sweetheart and take over, _Imperial Consort Ying Yue_?”

“My pleasure, Fire Lord Zuko.” I tutted, “And - _you’re dismissed_.”

If it weren’t for the guards, the man would’ve most definitely put up a fight. They held his upper arms, pulling him away from us, and in the process, stripping him of the glistening badge that was mockingly strapped to his arm. “I’ll get rid of you - _you,_ **_bitch_**. And I swear, you’ll regret this.” He shouted, fingers pointing at my direction.

I could hear Zuko growl under his breath, ready to unleash his wrath, but I spun on my heel, letting my hands rest on his chest. “It’s not worth it Zuko…” I mumbled, and in a flash, Zuko’s focus shifted to me.

For the first time since the whole ordeal, I _breathed_.

My hands were shaking, body trembling with rage.

_I can’t believe it. They actually sought out other women for Zuko. Am I that bad? Am I that-_

“ ** _Love_** \- you alright?” Zuko whispered, his hands brushing up my neck and cupping my face. _Am I alright…?_ I nodded meekly, shooting Zuko a weak smile, “ _Y-yeah_. I’m tired…I-I think I should go to bed.” I mumbled, biting my lower lip.

His gaze softened, a frown painting his face, “No, you aren’t. I’m sorry, if I knew they were going to do this I would’ve intervened-”

“D-don’t worry about it Zuko; it’s not your fault. My head is hurting, and you’re right. I need to rest…” I spoke with a muted voice, and Zuko’s grip on my face tightened, “I’ll go with you, make sure you’re tucked in-”

“ _Zuko_.” I huffed, cutting him off. He tensed at my tone, and I didn’t blame him one bit, as I surprised myself. _I sound weak - tired._ “I’m fine Zuko, you and the gang have so many things to do. I’m not in shape to help out, no matter how much I want to. We know that…”

Zuko’s forehead pressed into mine, his eyes closing as he breathes out.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. _But_ …” I trailed off, earning a curious look from Zuko.

I let out a small laugh under my breath, smiling light-heartedly, “Please kick those women out. It’s going to be impossible for me to sleep, knowing there is a herd of women trying to steal you from me.”

“Don’t be; you know you’re the only one.” Zuko cooed, and I shined against his soft touches. “I know…but for their safety; I advise you move them.” And at those words, Zuko grinned, “Is someone _jealous_ , love?”

“I don’t get _jealous_ ; I’m _territorial_.” I teased, reciting the famous line Zuko muttered to me that one time. And the mischievous statement didn’t go unnoticed. He roughly pulled me forward, planting a chaste kiss on my nose as Zuko chuckled.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too Zuko, now go. I’ll be fine.” I hummed, pulling away from his sweet embrace. His touches weakened, letting me walk out of his grasp before I turned on my heel. The gang watched on the sidelines, unsure of what to say at this point, so I spoke first, “I’m going to rest, I’m ill, and it’ll probably be for the best…”

Sokka glowered, walking forward as he grasped my arms, “You sure Princess? That man said some pretty rude things…”

“I’ve dealt with worse, Sokka, the world is a cruel place after all.”

_“And that’s why you always wear the sweetest smile – because you **know** ,” _Sokka muttered under his breath. A statement that would have gone unnoticed if I wasn’t paying as much attention as I was. “Feel better Princess. Love you.” Sokka sighed, pecking my forehead quick before stepping back.

I bid a quick goodnight to the others while walking towards a pair of guards – two individuals who I knew all too well.

“I didn’t think you two would be here.” I laughed, staring at the two young gentlemen. Even with their helmets on, I could see the way their pink lips curved upwards. They had beautiful smiles, their pearly white teeth beaming back at me. “It’s weird seeing you anywhere besides my bedroom doors,” I mentioned, earning light laughs from them.

“It’s nice to have you back, Imperial Consort, we missed you.” They spoke, and I blushed at their encouraging words. _I love the staff._

We walked side by side, them pulling open the doors to the Kingdom. The hues of red, the rich scent of firewood and spice, all things I’ve learned to call home – despite the rough welcoming. People who spotted me waved gleefully, bowing before dashing off to whatever task they had.

While I smiled back, waving happily, my mind was elsewhere.

I would never question Zuko’s love for me – it was evident. The way he gazed at me or the sweet love confessions he whispered late at night… _he loved me._ ** _But_** \- My fingers twirled around each other the further we walked, bottom lip trembling.

I questioned my self worth at times…

All the insecurities I’ve long thought I had in check were suddenly hitting me full force. It was frustrating, continually feeling like I’m not good enough _. But_ _maybe I’m not? He said that many people had issues with me and if that’s true…_

_“Imperial Consort?”_

My eyes widen, sniffling and wiping my cherry red nose. _I’m crying._

“ _S-sorry_ , my head hurts, please, don’t worry about me.” I forced, smiling through my tears as convincingly as I could. But the two men looked at me, stopping their movements. I stilled, viewing them with confusion, “What’s wrong? I said I’m fine. I’m just tired-”

_“He’s wrong…”_ The guards mumbled under their breath, and I puckered. “He said that people had an issue with you being Fire Lord Zuko’s consort, but that isn’t true…” I let out a sigh, waving away their words, “Don’t worry about that, really. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“But it bothers us.” My voice fell silent, surprised to hear them talking as much as they did. No matter how many times I tried to speak to them, they were often quick and short discussion, as if they were afraid to talk. But now…they were speaking freely.

“You know, you’re the first royal ever to greet us? Acknowledge our existence? You know maids and guards by their names, their family stories, and what they enjoy. You make us feel human.” I was speechless _. Made them feel human? Was it strange for me to greet the staff?_ It was common etiquette. _To think that people disregarded them._

“You may not score high with the royals, but you do with the people. And Fire Lord Zuko knows that is far more important than a silly hierarchy system.” A quiet pause fell between us, letting their words sink in.

The world was cruel to me.

I lost everything and had people walk all over me. Sokka was right; I smiled as brightly as I did because I knew first-hand how wicked people could be. And if a single smile could brighten someone’s day, I’ll smile all day.

“…you really think that?” I whispered, and they grinned.

“The day we call you Queen will be the greatest honour bestowed upon us.”

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

_Deep breaths Zuko._

_One more woman. That’s it. You can do this._

_Just politely tell her to leave and-_

Her snake-like hands slithered its way up my arm, nails scratching my skin, the abrupt gesture catching me off guard. My skin rose, a chill running up my spine at the vile touch. It felt like poison, skin burning at the unwanted contact. There wasn’t a single ounce of decency in this woman’s behaviour, forcing my arm between her chest, trying desperately to show off her cleavage.

“ _Are you sure you don’t want to spend some time with me?_ ” The lady droned, batting her eyelashes obnoxiously while licking her lips. “I bet I can change your mind if you give me a few minutes _. I know how to please a man_.” She whirred, trying, but failing miserably, to sound seductive.

“ _Oh,_ do you? That’s great; you can start by getting the fuck out of my office.” I snarled, ripping my arm out of her grasp. Her face reddened at my response, stomping forward with her hands on her hips. “Do you know who I am?” She screeched, whipping her hair behind her ear for extra emphasis on her current discontentment.

“Yes, you’re a spoiled royal who is leaving!” I shouted, temper flaring as I gripped her shoulders, shoving her towards the door. _Just a few more steps-_

“How _dare_ you! You should be honoured. I’m a _gift_!”

A manic laugh escaped my lips, rolling my eyes at her response, “Sorry, I don’t accept _cheap gifts_.” My hand hastily ripped the door open. She turned on her heel, mouth wide, ready to hurl another insult. But before she could, I slammed the office door shut; her dreadful voice muffled by the heavy door.

I let my body crash.

**_Fuck._**

**_Me._ **

My eyes shut closed, running my hands exasperatingly through my tangled locks. Never, in my whole life, have I ever so desperately wanted to take a bath, and scrub my body to the bone. I could still feel her lingering touch on my skin, and I shivered - I could vomit.

I shoved myself off the door with much effort, the muscles that I so proudly worked on seemed useless at the moment. There was a reason why the gang left me, _“Don’t worry Zuko, we’ll figure things out while you deal with the mess here. We got you.”_

_‘Got me’ my ass._

They didn’t want the pleasure of kicking out desperate women who would jump at the chance of being the future Fire Nation Queen. I knew I should’ve let the guards handle it, but I didn’t. I had to go and try to be a nobleman, be _gentle_ and _sensitive_ , and break the news to them that I am in no need of a ‘new consort.’ _Since when do I care and acknowledge such feelings?_

I swore, I already knew the answer.

_Damnit Yue, before you, I didn’t care a single bit about emotions, and suddenly I’m a damn expert about them._ Without thinking twice, I strolled to the corner of my study, seeing the various bottles that lined the glass shelf.

_Whisky, where is it?_

My fingertips grazed the array of selection; _blended, bourbon, rye…_

My eyes lit up, _scotch_.

I snatched the bottle, letting the dark liquid pour into a glass, the strong scent of alcohol flooding my nostrils. The bitter liquid touched my lips, and a groan escaped me – smooth. A faint burn carried down my throat, as I drank, and for the first time today, I felt like I could _breathe_.

The sun was setting, casting strange shadows along the walls. The room looked like a tropical haze under the setting sun, more than half the day gone in a flash – and the only productive thing that happened was me kicking out a bunch of women from my office. I stole another sip from my cup, walking towards my study.

Stacks of paperwork piled on the wooden desk, and I let out another grunt.

My body dropped onto my cushioned scarlet chair, finding an odd sense of comfort sitting behind this desk, with my pens and inks ready for use. And the moment the feeling of coziness hit me, I chuckled under my breath. _Yue is right – I’m a workaholic._

I slid my glass off to the far corner, after stealing one last sip, letting my tired eyes scan the documents that flooded my desk — _approval of new policies, revision of Fire Nation citizenship requirements, taxes, civil dispute cases_.

“Paperwork. How I missed you.” I grumbled, before re-organizing the documents.

I knew I had to finish some of this work tonight, but the urge to leave to check up on Yue was eating me alive. She looked sick; I could tell just by her eyes. The way she struggled to stay focused, skin pale and cold to touch. But more importantly – she looked _hurt_.

_The fucking rage I’m going to unleash on the council tomorrow._ My fingers wrinkled the flimsy document in my hand, annoyance getting the best of me — _complete idiots._ The papers slipped through my hands, forming another mountain to be tackled tomorrow.

Tossing paper after paper into pointless piles, I couldn’t help but look for that _one_ specific document. _I asked Iroh to deliver it…did he forget?_ I huffed, not seeing the report at all. _Maybe I do not see it; it has to be-_

_“Fire Lord Zuko?_ ” A soft voice spoke, catching my attention.

My head snapped upwards, noticing a maid politely bowing, peeping out of the study door. “Yes?”

The maid glanced over her shoulder before facing me once again. “There are some people who wish to speak to you…” She whispered, and I frowned, “Who?”

“I think it’ll be better if you see them for yourself, Fire Lord Zuko.” I nodded tentatively, standing straight and fixing my appearance. The door shut briefly before creaking open once again. _What in the world-_

Six figures dashed inside, wearing red gowns, the badges they wore on their arms, reflecting whatever sun was left. My eyes narrowed, _they have some fucking nerve-_

“And what reason do you have to be in my office, _council_?” I hissed.

My arms crossed over my chest, staring at the six individuals who humbly bowed in front of me. Their hands laid over their upper body as they greeted, voices merciful. “We mean no disrespect with our presence-” An elderly woman spoke, standing at the front of the small crowd that had gathered in the study.

“You sure? Since it appears, the basic concept of respect is not found within the council anymore. Insulting the Imperial Consort, making us appear as fools.” I shouted. They slowly rose from their deep bows, grimaces painting their faces as they listened to the lecture that was about to rain down upon them.

“Fire Lord Zuko – we had no part in that-” She attempted to reason, and I scoffed. “No part? Then what brings you all here? I’m in no mood to deal with you all - not after that superb performance.”

“ _This_.”

The elder reached into her robe, a brown file in her grasp.

“Where did you get this?” I snarled, eyes furiously scanning the paper. Her arm outstretched towards me, letting the document fall into my hands. _Iroh was supposed to drop this off to me-_

**_‘Lifting of traitor status – General Axe.’_**

“She’s just like him, you know…sympathetic…generous…” She spoke, voice trailing off. _They knew – they knew who Yue was all this time. Mihir was right about people recognizing Yue; I should’ve taken his warning seriously._

“Fire Lord Zuko, you need six signatures from the council to lift a traitor status, which you’ll find inside that folder. Eight, signatures, in fact.”

I couldn’t form words, opening the file hastily.

_She’s telling the truth._

Eight unique signatures, written with fresh black ink, dated.

It was done, Axe’s traitor status was lifted. A process that should have taken weeks to complete was done in a single day. Should Yue’s father be alive, if we find him, I could protect him. I could bring her father back, with no consequences.

“Why?” I whispered, shutting the document in a single motion, staring at the six individuals who stood in front of me. _I had eight signatures, two people are missing-_ “I knew Axe, personally, just like the destruction your father unleashed.” She started, everyone sighing heavily, remembering the war.

_Fire Lord Ozai – a **monster**._ He viewed his soldiers as disposable and people of other Nations as a waste of space. She was one of the few people who worked under his rule and continued working into my term. _Who would’ve thought she knew who Axe was? Clearly, Yue’s father was popular amongst the royals._

“I think you’re well aware of who, on this council, still reason with his philosophy.”

She rose a brow at me, and I nodded. “We dismissed one of them today,” I muttered, and she chuckled under her breath, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming prominent. “That feistiness you saw today – that was from her mother’s side.”

“If you knew who Ying Yue was, why didn’t you speak up earlier? You knew from the start that she was a Waterbender-”

“That is untrue, Fire Lord Zuko. Majority of us were unaware of Ying Yue’s history. If it weren’t for two council members and your Uncle, no one wouldn’t have known.” A man spoke up from behind, his hands interlocked together in front of him.

_I’m a fucking idiot._

I swore under my breath, turning on my heel as I let my hands slam the desk. _Of course, Uncle Iroh would’ve known who Ying Yue’s father was._ He served in the military, knew the ins and outs like the back of his hands. _Why haven’t I thought of that before?_ So focused on the mess that was unfolding before my eyes, I missed the obvious.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you may have dismissed one troubled soul, but there are others who are itching to find an excuse to get rid of Ying Yue, and potentially, _you_.” She spoke, her extremely calm tone carrying throughout the study.

“By signing these papers, you’re trying to prove where your alliances stand, I can assume?” I questioned.

They all looked at each other before nodding slowly. “We can’t go back to those dark ages. Those false followers of yours are trying every means to impeach you. The moment Iroh told us you were submitting a change of status regarding Axe, we knew it was time for us to intervene.” I nodded, tempted to steal another drink at this point. It was one less thing to worry about on my list, and I found my fingers tracing the document – _Axe_.

“If there is anything more we can do for you Fire Lord Zuko; we will do so without hesitation.”

“ _Thank you_. It is much appreciated, and I respect your loyalty.” I hummed, turning to face the bunch. They all wore sheepish smiles, gazing at each other before stepping back. “We will show ourselves out. Have a pleasant evening, Fire Lord Zuko.” They muttered under their breath before bowing deeply.

One by one, they left, everyone heading into a different direction the moment they stepped outside. As if the impromptu meeting had not happened. The eldest lady of them all, the one who spoke the most gave me a warm smile. Her hand rested along the door frame, looking over her shoulder, brown eyes scanning the document on the desk.

“Are you going to retire early, Fire Lord Zuko? Deliver our Impending Queen the good news regarding her father?” I let a small smile sneak up on my face, “Not yet, I have a few things to settle first before I deliver the news.”

“If the rumours are true, Mihir will find him.”

My eyes widen at her comment, and she let out a sad sigh, “I couldn’t tell you if Axe is indeed alive. If I could, I would. But if there is one person who could find him, it’s Mihir.”

“Did you know her mother too?” I questioned, leaning against my study with crossed arms. She let her wrinkled hands brush some grey hairs behind her ear, strands that escaped her tight bun.

“I did. _Kasa Jiang_. You know, you would’ve thought she was the Firebender and Axe was the Waterbender.” The lady laughed. Her eyes shinnied brightly, remembering all the fond memories she must have shared with them. _But, if she knew them as well as she did…_

“Axe, he was an only child, I couldn’t find any relatives besides his parents. But what about Kasa? Did she have any sisters or brothers…” I inquired. The lady nodded, letting a finger rest on her chin as she pondered.

“She did, a younger brother. Poor thing, he was a child when Kasa left the Northern tribe,” My heart pounded hearing her words.

_Kasa had a brother._

_Yue had an Uncle._

“Kasa loved him dearly, but with the war, and her skills in healing, she had to leave him behind. Axe told me they built another room in their house so Kasa could bring him to the Earth Nation…poor thing most likely doesn’t even know what happened to his sister.”

_Did Yue know this – that she had an Uncle, somewhere in the Northern tribe?_ I frowned, scratching my head. _Fuck, if it were anyone else, I would’ve assumed no, but Yue was a family person. Knowing her, she would’ve asked her parents about their family – that was just how she was._

“Fire Lord Zuko…is everything alright?”

Her shaky voice caught me off guard, nodding my head like a madman. “ _Y-yes_. My apologies. I think some rest would do me some good.” I muttered under my breath, and she nodded despite studying me with anxious eyes. “I agree…I’ll let myself out. Have a pleasant evening, Fire Lord Zuko, give my regards to our Impending Queen.”

The doors shut, and I found myself locking the documents into my desk, briskly blowing the candles. The room dimmed, as I rubbed my eyes tiredly, walking out with heavy steps. The sun was almost hidden at this point, the Moon making its presence known. The door shut behind me, bidding my goodnights to the guards as I walked down the hallways.

My mind was buzzing – and not because of the damn whisky. Although the urge to go back and finish the glass was tempting at the moment. _Yue has an Uncle_ , and the thought made me tense. _Could their relation explain Yue’s peculiar bending skills?_

The way she healed was strange, and it’s evident there was some secret regarding that aspect of her bending, e _specially since Aang threaten me if I tried to dig any further._ Even Yue’s affinity of ice. The way she manipulated water – it was something I have yet to witness.

Beautiful – but chilling. 

_Nothing about this seemed right._ And the more I thought, the more I remembered. Azula’s words were on replay in my mind, haunting my thoughts; _the mother’s side is far more interesting…_ Everything was too _coincidental,_ and something I learned during my reign was that there were no such things as _happy accidents._

What are the chances that Azula comes back alongside Yakone? A man who we’ve been aimlessly searching for with a vengeance? Azula wouldn’t work with someone else; unless they had power and something to gain. Yakone had power – but what was she gaining from this? _And then there’s Mai-_

I groaned to myself, realizing where I was heading to without much thought. _I need to speak with Uncle Iroh, what else was that damn tea-loving senior hiding from me?_ _But_ _what about the gang?_ Another grunt escaped me. _Fuck_.

My feet stopped moving, ready to turn on my heel. _They said they had everything under control_ – that Suki and Toph will figure out Mai while Aang and Sokka talk with the military officials - _fuck it._

All sense of duty and responsibility left the fucking premise, my feet moving with one goal in mind. My eyes spotted the two guards out front, shooting me smiles and bowing, “Evening Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Evening, is Imperial Consort Ying Yue inside?”

“Indeed, she’s resting. The nurses looked after her; nothing more than a cold.” I nodded at their words before pushing the doors open. The addictive smell of flowers and vanilla danced in the air, a stupid smile appearing on my face.

_Home_ _sweet home_.

There she was – blankets messily wrapped around Yue’s body, teddy bear tucked under her chin. A deep chuckle rumbled from my chest as I stepped closer, taking in the magnificent sight in front of me. “Why am I not surprised?” I mused, taking note of the fact that she stole, yet another, shirt of mine.

My fingers ran along her silky legs, pulling the blankets and covering her. “Even in your sleep, you tempt me,” I mumbled, letting the sheets fall over her waist. She fell asleep on my side of the bed, a first I believe, but I was by no means complaining.

I flicked my fingers, lighting the candles on our nightstands, illuminating the room. And as I lazily rolled up my sleeves, unbuttoning the front of my robe, I found myself staring.

_She’s beautiful._

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I grasped her hand tightly with mine, thumb rubbing her palm. The feeling of her skin against mine left me breathless at times. But it was more than just that – I could spend hours relishing, admiring, every detail about her down to the last beauty mark.

The feeling of her lips against mine, or the way her hair tangled between my fingers.

The sweet vanilla scent that always lingered on her skin, or the soft giggles that sounded like music.

I rose her hand against my lips, letting a content sigh escape. _“I love you…”_ I mumbled against her skin, planting soft, delicate kisses. Her mere presence had me relaxing, ready to take a bath and sleep _. I can worry about everything tomorrow._ _For now…I want her._

_“Zuko?”_

My eyes opened, noticing Yue pouting. Her golden eyes fluttered open as she let out a whine. _Fuck she’s adorable_.

“I-I thought you’ll still be working- what time is it?” She hummed with a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes were no longer hazy, her natural glow shining through. _She looks ten times better than this morning._ “I let the gang handle it. I wanted to be here, love.” I muttered, letting my lips press against her hand, basking in her touch.

She nodded, watching me intently as I relaxed, “Zuko…can I ask you a question?”

I opened an eye, nodding slowly. Her mouth opened and closed, her cheeks flushing, and I grinned. “What’s got you so _flustered_ , love?” I teased. There was something about seeing Yue squirming, to shy to speak, but unable to contain herself. She bit her lip bashfully, staring up at me with those big innocent eyes of her. “You’re going to laugh.” And at that statement, I did.

“Come on; love. Tell me.” I cooed, planting another kiss on her finger. The pink on her cheeks turned to a red, and with a rushed voice, she blurted.

“Why did you kiss my hand when we first met?”

My eyes widen at her question – something I was most certainly not expecting. I let our hands fall onto the bed, staring at her face. “ _W-well?_ I know kissing the hand isn’t a Fire Nation custom, so…” She integrated.

“You want the truth?” I mumbled.

Yue nodded.

“I don’t know, but fuck - it felt right.”

“Did you ever regret it?” She asked, curiosity dripping from every word she spoke. I smirked, leaning forward, letting my breath tickle her lips. “The only thing I regret is kissing you on the hand when it should’ve been your lips.”

Yue purred under her breath, lacing her hands in my hair, “You could make up for it now, by kissing me.”

I chuckled darkly, letting a lone finger trail under her chin, “But here’s the problem, love.” I groaned, tilting her head, just enough for her lips to press against mine, “if I kiss you now, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Who said I wanted you to stop?”

Her lips pressed against mine, and I let myself drown.

_If love is madness – fuck sanity._


	36. Bonus pt.2 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The version you are reading is explicit (aka: smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 21000+  
> Oral (fem. receiving), fingering, forced orgasm, dirty talk, multiple orgasms, squirting, orgasm denial, orgasm control, overstimulation, D/s undertones, hair pulling, begging, oral (male receiving), swallowing, deep-throating, face fucking.  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Frisson_ **

_(French/n.)_ _a shiver of pleasure._

* * *

_The version you are reading is **explicit** (aka: smut)._

_If you’re someone who enjoys the story but wishes to skip the nastiness, feel free to go to the Authors Notes and find the Quotev or Wattpad link, both clean alternatives of nsfw chapters that I post on Tumblr/Ao3._

* * *

**_~ Fire Lord Zuko ~_ **

Nothing could, or would, beat the feeling of Yue’s bare skin against my own, chest rising and falling in rhythm of every lick, suck, and nibble.

Her back arched off the sheets, eyes shut as she let out another drawn-out whine. Her pitch was high, a sultry mix of desperation and need. My grasp on her thighs tightened, fingers pressing against her skin, keeping her legs spread.

_I can do this all day – **literally**._

My tongue ran along her slit, catching all the sweetness that ran between her folds – not letting a single drop go to waste.

That seemed to do the trick.

Her fingers tangled into my hair, hips twitching, _“A-ah, Zuko!”_

I chuckled, staring up at Yue’s figure from between her legs.

A dewy sheen coated her body; the early morning shine casting a celestial radiance over her. Blossoming flowers adorned her body – following her curves. It was like the universe knew how gorgeous she was, and to think that she was all mine made me smile to myself.

Another moan left her lips, whispering my name like a song, and I could feel myself swelling by the second. Her voice was velvety, smooth like butter; she could have anyone on their knees in a snap.

_“Oh my gosh, Zuko.”_ She whined, and hearing her pleas ignited a craving within me – the urge to have her coming apart on my tongue, _yet again_. I flicked her sweet spot briefly before lapping her swollen folds; “ _U-uh_ - _Zuko;_ I’m too sensitive, I need a minute-”

_Too sensitive my ass._

Yue had a better sex drive than me, and it was both a blessing and a curse. I kissed my teeth, my grasp loosening to tease her clit between my fingers. The sensitive bud rolled, earning a string of moans.

“Cum one more time; you can do that for me, right, baby?” I cooed, placing deceptively sweet kisses on her inner thighs. _More flowers to add to her collection._

 _“S-shit Zuko, I’m so close.”_ Yue mewled under her breath, and I snickered, her juices letting me play with her clit effortlessly. The sweet trickles that ran down her cunt, all the way to that spankable ass of hers; she was a fucking mess – a _wreck_ , and I treasured it.

Every second Yue lost control of her voice, her body itching for more, had me resisting the urge to palm myself for some relief. _Fuck, even rutting against the bed, seems tempting at the moment._ My pants felt far too tight, and it only got worse the more I imagined. The things I could do; _wanted_ to do.

Yue’s fingers tugged on my locks, biting her lips as she begged under her breath, “ _M-more- I need more.”_

Her eyes fluttered open, a shy blush painting her cheeks as we made eye contact. Even in moments like this, Yue managed to uphold a veil of perfection, the essence of innocence. Seductive like lace, with the delicateness of silk. _Fuck_ -

_I’m going to **ruin** her, and love every second of it._

“ _Hmm_ , what was that, baby? Did you say something?” I taunted against her heat, steadily reducing the amount of pressure I applied to her clit. Yue shook her head at the lack of stimulation, her legs shivering.

“I want _more_ -” she gasped.

“More _what_?”

“Y-you know what I mean, Zuko-”

“ _Say it, baby_ , or else I’ll make sure you don’t cum for a month,” I warned, voice gruff. I watched as the look of dread washed over Yue. _What a cutie, the thought of not cumming for a whole month was that dreadful_ – little did she know I was bluffing. _Nothing would stop me from getting a taste of her on a daily._

“E-eat me out.” She ached.

“ **Manners**.”

“ _Please,_ eat me out.”

“ _Mhmm, good girl._ ” I cooed, before indulging.

I rolled her clit between my lips mercilessly, enticing the sweetest cry. Yue arched into my face, the heels of her feet dug into my back as a means to hold me in place. I grinned against her cunt while I sucked, taking in her glowing face.

Poor thing didn’t even realize that her second orgasm was already sneaking up, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

“ _Mmhh_ , _Zuko_!” She cried, fingers digging into my hair. Her hips rutted against my mouth urgently, and I could hear her panting. _She’s so fucking close –_

“Cum for me, baby, come on-” I lured between licks. The sound of my voice vibrating against her drove Yue mad, her pelvis tensing, “I’m _so-so_ close, Zuko.”

I chuckled _\- oh love, I didn’t need you to tell me._

If there was one thing I took pride in, it was how well I knew Yue’s body. A beautiful instrument, me being the only musician able to play her sweet tunes. I knew exactly what strings to pluck to have Yue coming apart, and the twitching in her legs was the proof.

“ _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Z-Zuko!_ ” she sang, and I groaned in anticipation.

One hard suck against her clit, tongue flicking was enough to have Yue crying. Her wetness pooled, eyes squeezed shut as she exploded. The sweetness that poured was my ultimate vice. I drank greedily, and it felt like I couldn’t get enough of her fast enough. _Fuck, I could taste her all day._

Tongue lapping at an unrelenting pace, Yue shuddered. She was coming back down from her high, but I didn’t let up in the slightest. Her hands untangled from my hair, opting to clench the blankets as she moaned from the overstimulation.

“I-it’s too much,” Yue whined, head curving in her pillow. Her hips struggled to stay still, wriggling all over the place as she continued to grind against my face. I growled, letting my teeth graze her swollen clit – a warning.

“Be a good girl and fucking _**stop moving**_ ,” I advised, my hands pressing her hips against the bed. She bit her lip, and I noticed the excited shiver that ran along her skin at my voice.

“I can’t cum again; I’m still a mess from the last two.” She whined, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

“You stop when I say so, baby. **_One more time_** ,” I grunted, looping my arms underneath her trembling thighs, drawing her closer to myself. Her hazy eyes widen as she found herself pressed against me, seeing the desire written on my face. _I need to see her cumming again_.

“I swear, Zuko – you’re gonna kill me at this rate.” She giggled breathlessly, “You’re obsessed with making me- _Ugh_ -”

I snickered at how fast Yue lost her voice. Me ghosting her slit, the tip of my fingers sliding into her entrance before pulling out had her moaning all over again.

“Love, I can spend hours upon hours making you cum.”

Delectable sounds of pleasure escaped her — _what a sight_.

“Now, be a good girl and cum one more time for me.” I cooed, before letting my digits plunge into her.

Her smooth walls clenched onto my fingers, sucking them in _._ She was so damn tight after her last two orgasms, and I could feel my dick twitching at the thoughts that flashed through my mind. _She’s going to drive me insane_.

I leaned forward, towering over her figure as I lazily began to finger fuck her, taking my sweet time. I had to appreciate the way her body shuddered, unable to register the pleasure I was inflicting. There wasn’t a single moment in time where Yue didn’t look stunning in my eyes, but this look here took the cake. I combed the loose strands that fell over Yue’s face, admiring her blissed-out expression.

“I-I can’t cum again.” She whimpered, eyes struggling to stay open, and I let my thumb sweep those puckered lips. “ _Is that so?_ Because right now, you’re _squeezing_ my fingers - it doesn’t seem like you want me to stop.”

Her cheeks flushed at my words, hands falling over my back. Her nails dragging across my skin, tugging onto my hair as her squeals of delight grew louder. “ _So good_. _D-damnit,_ _Zuko_.” She hummed, back-arching, her perky breasts pressing against my chest.

“ _Shh,_ _baby_. I want to feel you cumming around my fingers.” I droned, thumb resting over her lips.

But, I found my controlled demeanour cracking for a moment.

At the mere brush of my thumb against Yue’s lips, she opened her mouth, sucking on the digit with thirst, tongue swirling in pace with my thrusting.

How much I adored Yue’s naughty side.

The random bouts of mischievousness that had me on my toes. And I knew Yue knew what she was doing because I could see her lips curve upwards. Her golden eyes stared back at mine, and I found myself growling under my breath. _This woman-_

“So fucking obedient, aren’t you, baby? Sucking on my fingers without me even asking.” I snickered, earning a faint whimper as she sucked harder. The sight of Yue lapping on my thumb had me thinking about fucking her right then and there.

But as tempting as it was, I did have some damn self-restraint.

As much as I wanted to make love to her – I wanted it to be special, at least for our first time. After that – as long as she was a moaning mess like this, and I made her feel good, that’s all that mattered to me; **_her_** _pleasure._

Her walls clamped against my fingers the moment I nudged the rough patch inside of her, and I smirked – _found it_. I pulled out, and Yue didn’t miss the look on my face, because she let out a small gasp.

She was putty.

Yue’s whole body flushed, clenching onto my fingers as I nudged her g-spot repeatedly. It was struggle to thrust, her walls were swelling, ready to explode like a balloon - and I beamed, knowing what was going to happen. I couldn’t fucking wait.

“Zuko, I’m going to cum- _oh my gosh_ -”

I shoved my fingers inside and halted.

There was something lovely about seeing Yue lose her sweet composure right before she tipped over the edge.

Her dazed eyes shot open; tears threatened to pool over — the whines, begging, head thrashing side to side. She was at the tip of her orgasm, ready to come tumbling down any second – a single touch and her eyes would be rolling back.

“ _Damnit, Zuko!_ W-why did you stop? I was so close, Zuko- _please_.” She whined, her hands weakly hitting my back in frustration. I kissed my teeth, “You said you couldn’t cum again. That I should stop.” I mocked — _the expression on her face – the look of denial - desperation._

Yue bucked her hips hopelessly, anything to get my stilled fingers moving inside of her. My fingers curled, fingertips rubbing her g-spot deliberately. _Just_ enough pressure to have her moaning, but not enough to tip over.

“ _Please-please-please_ -” Yue recited, eyes pleading.

“ _Oh?_ So you do want to cum after all?” I mused, letting my lips brush against hers.

“P-please. I do. I _really-really_ want too. I’m so close. _Please, can I?_ ” She whined, and a genuine smile painted my face. _I’m so in love with this woman it was insane. “You’re perfect, Yue,”_ I whispered breathlessly, not realizing I spoke the very words that were flashing in my mind until I saw the look on her face.

Yue’s expression softened, taken aback, by the shift in character.

_Might as well take advantage of this unplanned moment_ \- I began my ruthless assault.

Her back arched, and if the guards outside didn’t know what was happening, they for sure knew now. Choked cries escaped her, so utterly fucked out that she was shaking. Her eyes lined up with mine, and an embarrassed blush rose, realizing that I was studying every expression on her face.

Right away, she shied away; _“Oh no, you don’t.”_

I grasped her jaw, forcing her gaze to meet mine.

“If you want to cum, I suggest you look at me, babe; I wanna see that pretty face of yours when you cum all over my fingers,” I purred against her lips, and she moaned passionately.

“F-feels so _good_.”

“Who’s making you feel this good, babe? _Say. My. Name._ ”

“ _Z-Zuko_ -” she gasped.

“ _Louder_ baby, I can’t hear you.”

“ ** _Zuko_** ~!”

The way my name rolled of Yue’s tongue brought a shiver up my spine. It came so naturally, and never in my life have I loved my name as much as I did at this moment. The more she screamed, the tighter she became, fighting to keep her eyes steady with mine.

One last thrust of my fingers, thumb brushing her over-sensitive clit, and she came crumbling down. Her golden eyes rolled back, lips parting as her orgasm hit her, pulsing and gushing.

I didn’t deserve Yue in the damn slightest.

The sight of her screaming my name in ecstasy, the sloppy sounds of her slickness as I let my fingers ease her through her orgasm.

How many people can say they made their soulmate cum like that? Made them into nothing but a shivering mess from cumming so damn hard, so many times? I could hear the pitch in her moans shift from pleasure to whimpers, overstimulation genuinely getting the best of her, and I eased.

I pulled my fingers out with much reluctance, feeling the stickiness on my fingers. Long, wet strands of cum linked my fingers together, and I brought it to my mouth, enjoying my well-deserved meal. _It’s official; I’m starting every morning like this_. As I feasted, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yue watching me lick my fingers clean.

“I-I think I made a mess…” She whispered with a bashful pink tinge on her cheeks, and my heart swelled at the innocence that lingered in her tone.

I kissed her.

The need to breathe between kisses slipped from my mind entirely, because I missed Yue, despite having her in my arms. The need to breathe – didn’t seem as important as the need to feel her pressed against my body.

****

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

Zuko’s lush lips pressed against mine, tasting myself in the process. His action was rough, but the way his hands cupped my face was gentle – a sharp contrast and a paradox only Zuko could ever manage.

Our lips parted, breathing deeply, and the next thing I know, Zuko is falling onto his back with a thud. The bed dipped as he rested, and I lazily crawled, straddling his hips with a childish giggle.

Zuko was breathtaking under the early morning haze. The way his black hair draped over the fluffy pillows, framing his defined features and narrow eyes. His nose was high, a sharp ridge that would lead anyone’s view to those pouty pink lips, lips that often wore an endearing smile, or in this case, a smug smirk.

Both appearances were sexy and irresistible.

I hummed under my breath, letting my nails trace his defined muscles along his abdomen. I could feel scarce rough patches along his skin – harden marks, memories forever etched into his skin.

It was comical how people tried religiously to rid themselves of scars – not wanting a single blemish to taint their skin. But I found those very imperfections so intriguing. It was what made him who he was, no matter the memory.

My gaze returned to Zuko’s, whirring as I leaned over his figure, hair cascading and tickling his chest. “You tired me out…” I giggled keenly, letting my fingertips travel down. While his amber eyes settled with my own, I could feel the way his muscles tensed under my lowering touch, swallowing hard the moment my fingers dipped into his sex lines.

“ _But not enough to not want to do a lil’ bit more…_ ” I purred.

My lips pressed against his, moaning as I stirred my hips. I could feel his erection against my heat, the front of his pants soaking up my wetness. Another wave of heat washed through me, _oh my gosh, how am I ready to cum again?_

Zuko’s hands gripped my hips, ending my mindless grinding with a strangled groan mid-kiss, “Clearly three times isn’t enough to tire you out.”

“I want you, Zuko; _I want to make you feel good._ ” I pouted, and Zuko chuckled. “Don’t worry about it – you’re not feeling well.”

I rolled my eyes at his response, “But that didn’t stop _you_ from doing… _that._ ”

Right away, Zuko grinned, nibbling my bottom lip as his hands trailed up my bareback. “You’re absolutely adorable. Acting all shy, can’t even _say_ what I did.”

A rosy blush tainted my cheeks, whining under my breath at his mocking tone. Zuko was a low-key sadist, _him and his damn humiliation tendencies_ \- and the worst part was that I let his words get to me _every single time._ “T-that’s beside the point, Zuko; _I want you…_ ”

A soft sigh escaped him, his expression softening to that dazzling smile that would have anyone swooning, “Babe, seeing you feeling good is enough for me, and is all I ever want.”

“But _-_ ”

_“Uhh…F-Fire Lord Zuko? S-sorry for disturbing you, but it-it seems like there are a few matters that need attendance… **urgently**.”_ A voice inelegantly exclaimed, knocking delicately from the other side of our bedroom doors.

I recognized that voice instantly and inwardly shrank; _those two guards need a damn raise – the things they have undoubtedly heard…_

_“You gotta be fucking kidding me,”_ Zuko grumbled under his breath.

While I most definitely felt awful for making those two lovely guards bear spectator to what was transpiring between Zuko and me at the moment, I couldn’t help but let my frisky side take over _. What are another few minutes of moaning at this point? It’s not like they didn’t already hear me screaming._

A foxy smile painted my face.

Zuko was beyond exasperated, so consumed with figuring out what could have possibly gone wrong overnight, he was no longer focusing on the way my hips rested deliciously over his bulge. “ _Understood_ , I’ll leave in- _f-fuck._ ”

I rolled my hips.

Zuko let out a deep and husky groan, but more importantly, _lustful_. He couldn’t even finish his sentence, another strained cry leaving his lips at the way my hips rutted. I let out tiny moans of my own, feeling him rubbing against my heat. _Damnit, I wanted Zuko so bad it’s embarrassing._

 _“You’re a spoiled brat,”_ Zuko growled, and I could _hear_ and _feel_ the infuriation in his tone. His hand gripped my hair, tugging harshly and forcing my back to arch. I gasped at the unexpected gesture, and the moment my lips parted, I could feel his thumb sneak into my mouth, thumb pressing down on my tongue.

_“I-is everything alright, Fire Lord Zuko?”_

“Just **_perfect_** ,” Zuko spoke with a deliberate hiss at the end of his statement, glaring at me.

He sat up, and while I was straddling Zuko, it was clear who was the one in charge.

“I’ll be out. Have all necessary documents prepared for reviewing and an update concerning Avatar Aang and the others.” Zuko spoke forcefully, his eyes ablaze and unshifting – his way of advising me to not grind against his hardened member.

_“Understood – all will be ready as-”_

“ ** _You_** , baby, are _very much_ testing my patience. It seems like I’ve been far to nice – letting you get away with too much.” Zuko spoke roughly, not at all waiting for the guard to finish his sentence.

The grip on my hair tightened, his thumb leaving my mouth with a wicked chuckle. While Zuko was very much annoyed, I could still see that naughty twinkle in his eyes as he shadowed over me, wetting his lips.

“ _What’s wrong, baby?_ Not so brave anymore, are you?” Zuko taunted as his hand wandered down my chest, to my hip. His touch was far too tender, even for his standards, and I could feel my heart pounding because who knew what was going threw his mind? Zuko seemed to notice the panic settling in my face because he grinned, enjoying the sense of control.

“You’re so fucking lucky you’re sick, and I have to go. But, just you wait, babe; I’ll make sure I fuck the brat out of you.”

“That doesn’t seem much of a threat,” I shot back, sticking out my tongue kittenishly. The firm grip on my hair disappeared, Zuko’s pointer finger tilting my head back as he leaned dangerously close to my face.

_“Keep on running that mouth of yours, and I’ll put it to good use.”_

I reddened at his words, not expecting Zuko to say such a thing, even though I wasn’t _against_ the idea. To be fair, it was a thought that crossed my mind too many times if you ask me. Wondering how he would feel inside my mouth, or taste, _or-_

I hadn’t even realized that I was biting my lips until Zuko’s hands fell over my hips again. “ _Shit, baby_. You really are dirty. I can feel you getting wet.”

“ _Gosh, Zuko._ Why don’t you let me _please_.” I whined, letting my breasts push against him.

Zuko groaned under his breath, running a hand through his hair messily before reaching behind me. I was expecting him to do something wicked or say a witty comment. So when the delicate feeling of satin, brushed by my shoulders, draping over my naked body, I was stunned. His hands let the sheet go, carefully sweeping my hair back behind my ears and making it fall over the blanket.

“Babe, don’t think for a moment I don’t want you. But you’re unwell. You need to rest…” He spoke softly, his hands caressing my face with a gentle smile. I knew Zuko was making sense, but I couldn’t resist the urge to open my mouth to protest, and he already knew what was going through my mind.

With ease, Zuko’s fingers slid over my lips, “I wanted to make you feel good because you’re sick. Everyone knows the best medicine is sex. It makes you happy and tired so that you can go back to sleep.”

“You’re actually ridiculous,” I mumbled against his fingers, although I couldn’t stop the stupid smile that was shining through. Zuko let out a laugh under his breath, before shoving me off him. My body bounced against the bed, Zuko wrapping the blankets over my body like a child.

“I need to change into clothes Zuko-”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do, I’m naked – come on, pass me my shirt.”

“No.”

Zuko cheekily let the rest of the blankets pile on top of me before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. The kiss lingered for a second longer, and whether or not he wanted me to hear, I heard his hushed whisper.

_“I wish I didn’t have to go…”_

A sad smile painted over me, hearing his confession.

I didn’t want him to leave either. If it was one thing that annoyed me the most, it’s how often we fool around, just for Zuko to run off afterwards because of politics. I loved after sex cuddles, _or whatever you want to call it_ – sue me.

“Stay in bed until you feel better, and if you’re feeling up to it, I got a few movers on stand-by to move some of your stuff in here.”

_“What?”_ I blurted, and Zuko pulled away, sluggishly rolling off the bed.

He strolled, the faint sounds of his bare feet pattering against the floor. Zuko’s pants rested lowly on his hips as he pulled his hair into a messy bun. He disappeared into the bathroom, and I could hear him turning on the faucet.

“It’s annoying how you have to go between here and your old room constantly. Might as well bring the rest of your stuff in here.” Zuko shouted, making sure I could hear him still.

“B-but, this is _your_ room-” I stuttered.

Zuko’s head popped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth.

“ _Our_ bedroom. All I managed to get in here is your vanity, but I didn’t even ask if its where you wanted it or if you want a new one. Decorate – _surprise me_.”

“So, I can paint the walls a flaming hot pink with hearts and flowers?” I teased, and Zuko scoffed, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth and pointed it at me. “I love you, but not _that_ much,” Zuko grinned, and I giggled.

He waltzed back into the bathroom as I brought the blankets to my chest, my expression softening the longer I laid in bed. I stirred, cuddling my teddy bear to my chest as I watched the sun rising from our slightly drawn curtains. _Our bedroom…_

It always felt like that – a shared room.

But to bring my stuff in here, besides the necessities, was exciting. _Would the closet be big enough for both of our clothes?_ I wouldn’t call myself _vain_ , but I did like dressing up and fashion. _Or, what about the silly trinkets I brought from the Southern Water Tribe?_

When Kima arrived, she thoughtfully brought some valuables that I forgot since I was rushed. She even brought some warm fur blankets I had bought time ago. Sure it was scorching here, but weirdly enough, I still felt cold. Zuko always said he was astounded at how I could wear a damn sweater during the night. The only times I found the heat unbearable was when I first arrived – _maybe my body adjusted to the temperature?_

_But those blankets…_

I loved the quilts at the Fire Nation – but the sheets Kima brought were memories. Old-fashioned and slightly damaged, but they were still mine. Would it be acceptable to have navy blue blankets, spoiled ones at that, in a domain that seemed to, understandably, favour red? _Could I display things on the dressers, like how Zuko has?_

_Would Zuko get annoyed?_

I loved the idea of fresh flowers in the bedroom – much like the bundle Kiyi left for Zuko the very first time I stepped foot into the his- _our_ room. _It would be like the little flower garden I had growing up -_ flowers I used to trim every other day to spruce my bedroom before I lost my parents.

_“Why do I have a feeling I’m going to come back to my wall of swords being a wall of teddy bears?”_

My eyes widen, looking upwards to see Zuko standing at my bedside with a smile. His jet black hair was neatly pulled into a bun, only wearing a pair of scarlet hakama, holding the top half of his outfit over his shoulder. _Was I that much in my thoughts?_

“Babe, I know…it’s been hard. The transition here, to the Fire Nation.”

“N-no, it’s been fine. I don’t want to overstep-”

“You aren’t.” Zuko sighed, “I’ll say this till I’m blue in the face, this is _your_ kingdom _, our home_. You may not be Queen, _yet_ , but people view you as such, _I view you as my Queen._ _Please-_ ”

Zuko sat at the edge of the bed, hands brushing my face as he leaned towards me, noses touching, “If painting the room a flaming hot pink would _really_ make you happy – do it. I’ll just wear a blindfold for the rest of my life.”

I laughed at his comment, smacking his chest lightheartedly, before grabbing the robe that rested over his shoulders. I shook the wrinkles out from his overcoat, “ _Alright, alright,_ I get your point. I may not paint the room, but don’t be surprised if this place turns into a garden.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zuko whispered lovingly, before pulling away and standing up.

I lifted his robe, adjusting the fit as I sat up, expecting Zuko to lean down so I can help slip his arms through the holes. Instead, he stood there with a silly grin, staring at me.

“Come on, put it on. My arms hurt; this is heavy stuff.” I whined, shoving the material forward to emphasis my point. I wasn’t lying in the slightest, Zuko’s clothing weighed a ton.

Between his golden hairpiece, the flowy fabrics, which was more often than not, decorated to the very limit – his outfits weighed a bunch. It was debatable whether Zuko got his muscles from working out or just wearing his ridiculously hefty clothing. My bet was the clothing.

Zuko snickered before turning around, letting me slip his arms through the holes. _“You know…I can get used to this.”_ He muttered, and I rose a brow at his words, watching the way he studied me over his shoulder.

“Get used to what?” I asked as he stood back from the bed, grabbing the golden stash that he threw on the bed, tying his outfit together. But he just shook his head, a faint blush sprinkling his cheeks. I would’ve mistaken the pink for the morning glow if I hadn’t noticed the way he snapped his gaze away from mine.

“Nothing.”

“Awe, come on, tell me, Zuko!” I pestered, laying back into bed with a defiant grin. But being the man he was, Zuko smoothly changed the topic as soon as he finished tying his look together. “I forgot to tell you; a few maintenance workers will be working in our bathroom later in the day.”

“What for, is something wrong?”

“Maintenance. Nothing to worry about.”

I pouted; _maintenance?_ I noticed the way Zuko spoke that sentence far to fast, but before I could interrogate more, I felt his lips brush my forehead.

“Have a nice sleep, love. If you’re feeling well enough, let’s have dinner together, meet me in my office?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Sweet dreams, love.”

“Good luck with work, Zuko.”

I watched him draw the curtains shut, making the room a tad bit darker, as he silently left the bedroom, doors closing quietly. Utter silence fell over me, hugging the teddy bear as I squirmed in the blankets. _Zuko was right - fooling around does make you sleepy_.

Now that I was alone, snuggled and warm, I let the soreness of my body take over. The remnants of the headache that I thought was long gone started making an appearance.

 _“Goodnight teddy…”_ I hummed, letting my eyes close.

The first lesson of the day; sleeping naked ain’t as bad as I thought – who would’ve known?

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“We could turn your old bedroom into a closet, for formal attire, while the closet here contains everyday wear. It would only take a day or two to renovate, move, and organize.”_

“ _Holy shit._ A whole room for a closet!?” Lia gushed, looking at me in disbelief.

Her golden eyes were wide, mouth agape as she stared at the interior designer in front of us like she had four heads. I couldn’t help but giggle at Lia; her lack of restraint was nothing short of hilarious. If it weren’t for Kima pinching her butt, she would’ve been gawking at the interior designer.

“ _Oh, come on._ You’re telling me you aren’t impressed?” Lia grumbled under her breath towards Kima, earning a small chuckle from the blue-eyed beauty, “Yes, but no need to make it obvious, dear.”

_Dear?_

I smiled to myself; it seems like Lia and Kima are better than ever. The subtle glances Kima would always steal when Lia didn’t know better, or how Lia always carried the heavy boxes to give Kima a break. It was sweet how they both tried to help each out, without the other noticing.

“Well, Ying Yue, you have the final say. It seems to be the best solution, and it would reduce the amount of space taken up inside the bedroom itself. You wouldn’t require dressers because all would fit in the closet, or transfer to the new wardrobe.” 

_Two closets…gosh._

_Why does the idea have to be so tempting?_

While I was internally screaming with excitement, I tried my hardest to control my emotions. _What would Zuko think? Would he think it was a bit too much, two closets?_

I had a feeling both of our wardrobes wouldn’t fit in the single closet, even though it was the size of a bedroom. How was I supposed to know Zuko seemed to enjoy fashion – even if he tries to deny such a thing. The man had shades of red; in that closet, I didn’t even know existed till today!

And don’t get me started on his damn collection of elaborate robes and V-necks. It’s like he knew how scrumptious his collarbones were and took every chance to flaunt them – I didn’t even know that was a seductive feature.

_“Ying Yue?”_

I reddened, realizing that my mind went in five different directions at the same time.

“I-it seems like a lot of work, what if Fire Lord Zuko doesn’t approve?”

“You see this paper here, Ying Yue?” The lady pressed, pulling a small sheet from the pretty white folder pressed against her chest, letting the note fall into my hands.

Right away, I noticed the cursive writing, so beautiful, in fact, it took me a minute to realize that this was _Zuko’s_ writing. Not once have I seen his handwriting up-close, but _damn_. He put my penmanship to shame. It was addressed to her, with today’s date, and I began reading;

> _‘Imperial Consort Ying Yue’ requests do not have to be reviewed or approved by myself. I give all power and authority to Ying Yue; she may do whatever she wishes. I trust your expertise and knowledge._
> 
> _Make her happy._
> 
> _– Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko ’_

“He wrote this?” I glowed, passing the message towards her, and the lady hooted, “I got it this morning. It’s an honour in itself to have a personally written note from the Fire Lord, let alone have him say he trusts me with his future-bride. If I’m frank, I’m as overwhelmed as you.”

I smiled, shyly brushing my hair behind my ears.

Zuko always wanted me to feel like I had a say in things. He knew it was tricky at times with him being ruler; he was naturally forced to make final decisions, and it also seemed to be in his nature to be a little controlling.

The _‘little’_ being code for **a lot**.

_‘I don’t want you to feel like you need my approval for everything. I’m your equal, despite my title,’_ Zuko told me one day when I asked him if I could buy some poetry books for the kingdom’s library. It also explained why he wanted me to make all the calls in the vacation house. It was his way of giving me a sense of self, an identity without him, and I appreciated the effort.

I gazed around the room – I did make quite a few alterations without realizing it.

We moved the vanity, so the mirror was facing the bed and added a vase of fresh flowers. The white and yellows blossoms seemed not only to brighten up the room but added a soothing aroma. I even framed and put on display a picture Kiyi drew of Zuko and me in her art class. It was adorable, and I could still remember the cute little skip she had when she gifted us the image.

The space beside the window was no longer bare but a small lounging area, somewhere we can sit and relax with a book or tea. Zuko enjoyed reading, and whenever he did have time during the day to himself, I spotted him sitting on the bed with a novel.

It would be fantastic for Zuko to have a little space for himself to read in peace.

I found some of the tales I remembered him mentioning that he wanted to read and let them rest on the coffee table in our _new,_ lounging space. _And if the double closet is built; that means I can re-arrange the display of his dual swords. Oh! I could even display the newer ones in his collection that he has stored away._

_Zuko would love that._

“Let’s do it!” I enthused, hands falling onto my chest and twirling on my heels with a broad smile. Lia and Kima high fived, all of us giddy at the thought of a new closet. I let my eyes wander about, taking in the space in which we stood. It was funny how just adding and moving a few things made the room feel that much homier.

 _“I left the knob outside, I’ll grab it quick!”_ shouted a man, catching the attention of us all.

Our eyes landed on him, clothes worn-out and dirty, _maintenance_. He brushed his short black hair, wiping his hands clean on his trousers, and I bit my lip anxiously. _I wonder if-_

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, but may I ask you a question?” I probed fast, stepping in his direction. The moment he heard my voice, it was like he remembered we were in the bedroom. His hand reached for the bathroom door, slamming it shut behind him as he anxiously glanced over his shoulder and then to me.

It was like I caught him red-handed.

I knew people at times got edgy around me, but this felt… _unusual_. He didn’t seem as anxious around me as much as he was jumpy about something else.

“It would be my honour, Imperial Consort, Ying Yue. How may I assist you?” The man said, swallowing with difficulty. He was hesitant, and I realized he was sweating, and not because of labour. “Fire Lord Zuko mentioned there was maintenance occurring? Is everything good? Things seemed fine last night…”

“ _E-everything is f-fine._ J-just a few updates. No need to worry.” He stuttered, his brown eyes darting to the others who stood behind me. The moment his gaze settled over them, his eyes snapped back at me, bowing hastily, “I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I do have to grab something. My apologies, Imperial Consort Ying Yue.”

The man didn’t just leave the room; he sprinted like I was a murderer.

My mouth dropped – _he didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye._ _Odd…very odd indeed._ The bedroom door slammed behind him, and I let out a huff, “Is it just me, or was that man acting strange?”

“He seemed intimidated, I wouldn’t pay much attention,” Lia spoke up, shrugging her shoulders without much concern. I frowned, _could that be it?_ But he checked the bathroom door; he made sure it was closed _– as if he didn’t want me to see inside…_

There has to be something going on.

Right away, the wheels in my head started turning, the curiosity in me growing. _I have to find out what’s going on_. Who cares if it’s just maintenance after all – I need to _know_. My body started moving towards the bathroom area, hand reaching for the knob. _Would it hurt to steal a peak? If it were dangerous in there, would’ve it been blocked off?_

“I’m going to take a peek inside-”

“ ** _NO!_** ”

I stopped moving, jumping at the sound of their raised voices. All three ladies looked at me with bulging eyes; their hands were outstretched, ready to pull me back. _What in the world-_

“ _Won’t you look at the time_ , it’s almost dinner.” Kima blurted haphazardly, grabbing my arms and shoving me away. I couldn’t even get a word out, alarmed by the sudden pushiness in her attitude. Kima was a butterfly, while Lia was the firecracker – _what has gotten into her?_

“You look fine; you feel fine, _look-_ ” Kima ranted, her hand briefly falling over my forehead with a pressed smile. “No fever, either. You’re as good as new; that tea last night, and this morning did the trick.” _I was feeling better but-_

_“The closet-”_ I managed to spit out, between all of the pushing and shoving, noticing that they were guiding me to my bedroom doors. Lia and the interior designer just waved away my concerns, opening my doors wide, the red hallway of the kingdom coming into view.

“Don’t worry; we got it. Enjoy lunch-I mean dinner.” Lia laughed impatiently and awfully forced.

_“B-but-”_

With a final push, my feet stumbled forward, nearly falling. If it weren’t for me flinging my arms around like a mad-man, I would’ve fallen straight on my face.

_“Imperial Consort, Ying Yue?”_

My head snapped upwards, hair flying. The voice of my two dear guards studied me with concern. “Did your maids kick you out…of _your_ bedroom?” I looked over my shoulder, speechless.

My bedroom doors weren’t only closed; it was locked – something I could tell based on the way the handles were twisted upwards. _They actually locked me out._

“I…don’t even know.” I laughed, shaking my head. The guards tried to hide their amusement, eyeing the bedroom doors, seemingly as astounded as I was.

“Do you want us to open the doors…?” They asked sheepishly, small chuckles leaving them as they watched over me entertained. I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders as I brushed my hair back, “Don’t worry about – I’m actually on my way out.”

“Do you need one of us to escort you?”

“ _Oh_ , no worries! I’m just heading to Fire Lord Zuko’s office.” I beamed, excited to see him. I did feel better than yesterday, tired – yes, but the headache and dull ache in my body seemed to have gone away for the most part. Plus, Zuko would rest ten times easier if he saw me feeling better.

Despite my evident glee, I could still see the way their cheeks flushed, hearing Zuko’s name – and the events of this morning came rushing back.

My glowing cheeks of happiness soon turned to embarrassment, twirling my fingers as I let out an uneasy laugh.

“ _Umm,_ s-sorry about this morning.” I blurted, and it only seemed to make matters worse. _Why did I even have to say anything? Gosh, Yue. You’re not smooth at all._ Their blushes deepened, unable to maintain eye contact. Awkward _uh’s_ and _oh’s_ left us as they fiddled with their helmets while I patted down my dress — both silly ways to ease the humiliation that we were both feeling.

“N-no need to apologize. It’s only… _natural_ … _?_ ” They uncomfortably fumbled out. Right away, we all looked at each other, unable to stop the emerging smiles that formed on our faces.

We burst into a round of uncontrollable laughter.

_“Only natural?”_ I giggled, teasing the two men who were now dying internally. _And I thought I was terrible with words._

“That was the stupidest thing I ever heard you say! And we’ve been working for years.”

“ _Oh yeah_ , ‘cause you’re _mister smooth_.” They bickered amongst each other, and I couldn’t help but smile listening to them. It was like listening to Katara and Sokka.

_I never knew they worked together for long. I would love to treat them to a meal._ They deserved much – they had to watch over me, and even I got tired of myself. I let a hand rest over their chests, and right away, their squabbling ceased.

“I really am sorry. But if I’m truthful – I can’t say it won’t happen again.” I teased.

They let out long sighs, despite the massive grins they bore. One of them aimed a threatening finger towards me, “As a guard, I’m annoyed. But…as a _friend_ – go for it.”

_A friend, they viewed me as a friend._

“I owe you guys one.” I whirred.

“ _More than one if we’re technical…_ ” He groused under his breath. I rolled my eyes humorously, letting him finish. “But, you should leave - Fire Lord Zuko is most likely waiting for you as we speak.”

“I will - thank you!”

“Have a pleasant evening – Imperial Consort, Ying Yue.”

“You too - _friends_.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“You-you **incompetent idiots**! And that’s an insult amongst idiots because even they have more sense than you all!”_

_“W-we’re truly sorry-”_

_“Sorry? Is that all you have to say - sorry? A wild animal could’ve done a better job!”_

My feet halted, the guards in front of Zuko’s study staying deathly still. They held their breaths in spite of their blue and purple faces, clutching their weapons with white knuckles.

Even with the study door closed, Zuko’s voice was chilling.

It was resonating throughout the kingdom, causing every single worker to turn on their heels and sprint in the other direction. Whatever was transpiring in Zuko’s study was not left to the unknown, and based on the panic that painted the guards’ faces – it must have been terrible.

So much fury and disappointment lingered in Zuko’s words.

I wasn’t unfamiliar with Zuko’s various sides. We’ve been together for how long? _Living, sleeping_ , _breathing_ under the same roof. We’ve had our share fair of fights, raised our voices towards each other. We’re human – subject to emotions, no matter how unreasonable.

But _this_?

_Oh no._

Zuko was shouting, _screaming_ , and I could feel my stomach squeeze in remorse for the poor souls inside of the room.

Zuko was kind-hearted and empathic, qualities citizens look for in a ruler, but unfortunately, you can’t always be the _good_ -parent – Zuko’s _bad-_ parent showing light tonight, and I knew Zuko could be frightening if he wanted to be. I winced inwardly, hearing Zuko roar bloody murder once again.

_“Leave while I contemplate how to repair the outcomes of your shortcomings. I’ll deal with everybody’s ineptness tomorrow. They are consequences to your failure, and I will not overlook this in the slightest.”_

_“We understand Fire Lord Zuko.”_

**_“Then leave.”_ **

I could hear feet shuffling before the wooden doors flew open. A cluster of people, pale in the face and sweating profusely, bolted with their heads low. Their red robes seemed to highlight the angst inscribed in their faces, their cheekbones taut and lips dry.

The guards said this morning that events were going astray, that Zuko had some crucial matters to fix; _I didn’t think it would be this bad._ A few of them seemed to notice me, their eyes widening before looking away shamefully.

_“Our deepest apologies for failing both yourself and Fire Lord Zuko.”_ They muttered regrettably, before bowing.

Their words seemed to have gotten the attention of the rest, as they also bowed, hands resting over their hearts. I frowned, trying to find the words to ease their feelings.

They felt as if they disappointed me, and it hurt - a lot. I would never want people to feel terrible about themselves. Make people feel like they failed me. _Who would want to cause such emotions?_ My lips moved, although my voice seemed to vanish.

During my failed attempt to regain my voice, I spotted an individual in the far back rise slightly, their gaze meeting mine. I could see the frustration, and not directed to myself, _no_ – I knew that look, it was a look of disappointment directed to one’s self. Everyone wore that particular look on their faces. _Their apologies were heartfelt, I know it._

A soft lament escaped me, my hands clapping as an indication for them to rise.

_I know what I have to do._

They weren’t solely working for Zuko; they were under my rule too.

Whatever they failed to complete was no longer Zuko’s sole concern, but mine as well. They neglected to do whatever assignment ascribed to them, and it must have been grave for Zuko to snap as he did. Just how Zuko supported me when I dismissed that disrespectful council member - I had to backup Zuko.

“I welcome your apologizes,” I spoke, alarmed at how cold my tone sounded - _I sound nothing like myself._ They all nodded like school children being disciplined, but I could see the relief on their faces knowing that I accepted their apologies.

_“But-”_

At the mere _‘but’_ I uttered, their physiques tensed, gazes dropping back to the floor.

“You will be penalized for your failures,” I warned, trying to sustain the strict tone I manage to conjure up earlier, but I couldn’t help it. My pushover side started shining through, the urge to give them bear hugs and cheering them up triumphing. A small smile snuck its way to my lips, and I mentally scowled myself, “…but I can see what I can do.”

The moment I finished speaking, they all exhaled in happiness. Their hands fell over their chests, gazing amongst each other with sheepish smiles. They were undoubtedly expecting another lecture from me – _well, they’ll learn soon that I’m too much of a softy to raise my voice like Zuko._

“You’re too kind, Imperial Consort.” They whispered, but I heard the appreciation in their tones.

“Please, learn from this. It hurts me to see you get lectured…”

“We will. Thank you.”

“Run off now, let the rest fall over me. I promise I’ll do what I can.”

They scattered, dashing down the grand hallway and turning the corner. But I noticed they had that little extra bounce in their step, something they didn’t have when they left Zuko’s office. I shook my head as I walked towards his study, trying to hide my guilty smile; _I’m happy to see them at ease, even if it was just a bit._

_“You sure you want to go in? Fire Lord Zuko is not what I would say, happy.”_ A guard spoke, reminding me that I was not alone in the hallways. The protectors posted outside of Zuko’s office were gazing at me, not nearly as jumpy as before.

I nodded, my hands falling over the hefty door, tracing the deep-coloured lines in the wood. “I’ll be fine, please, don’t worry,” I spoke, trying to reassure them all. While they all bore smiles, I could still see the hesitance in their eyes.

“Permission to speak freely?”

I tilted my head to the side, surprised to hear such a request. It was something I’ve rarely heard in the kingdom, let alone directed to me. “Of course _.”_ I hummed, my fingers no longer dragging against the doors but twirling in front of my chest. _What could the guard possibly want to say?_

He swallowed hard, and with much courage from his part, leaned forward and spoke with a hushed voice, “Fire Lord Zuko is in a sour mood. I’m surprised he hasn’t set the place ablaze.”

I frowned, “That bad?”

The guard pulled back, shaking his head, “To say he had a bad day is an understatement. His whole day has been a disaster.”

“Trust me,” I buzzed, grabbing the guards’ hand, “There has yet to be a moment in time in which I haven’t managed to deal with an irritable Zuko. I don’t plan on ruining my record.”

The guard was taken about by the sudden gesture, but that didn’t stop the small chuckle he let out. And to my surprise, the guard placed his hand over mine, “I trust you, but don’t say we didn’t warn you, Imperial Consort.”

“You’ll learn never to doubt my magical abilities after today.” I joked. We parted, his hand resting against the door. But before he forced it open, he rose a brow towards me, his way of saying _‘last chance.’_

_“Trust me.”_

With one last sympathetic smile, the guard opened the door, just a crack. My hands gripped my flowy gown, slipping through like water. The moment my foot stepped into the room, I grimaced.

It was like I ran into a wall.

The tension was unmistakable.

The air was thick, and I dare say _hotter_ than usual. It was like Zuko’s rage was influencing the environment around us. The door shut quietly behind me, no louder than a whisper – _it’s official, no going back now._ My eyes flickered about, and it was a matter of seconds I found the person I wanted.

The soft material of my dress slipped through my fingers, a frown forming.

_My baby-_

Zuko slumped over his desk, papers scattered about chaotically, documents stacked high and on the verge of tumbling over. The paperwork alone was enough to make my head spin, so much work, all for Zuko. _No wonder Zuko didn’t take vacations; he inadvertently caused more work for himself._

Curses flowed from those pouty lips, hands trembling in anger.

While his gaze was settled over a document, as if he was reading, I knew better. The way he was staring downwards, fingers pinching his nose, he wasn’t reading a damn thing. _No…he’s trying to cool down his rage._

_“Zuko…?”_ I whispered thoughtlessly, and I fought the urge to slap myself silly. _Great Yue. Just throw yourself to the damn lion without a single game plan, that sounds like a smart idea._ His head snapped upwards; golden eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly.

It was clear as day Zuko wasn’t anticipating to see me, the plans we made earlier gone from his memories. Hesitantly, I inched forward.

“How are you, Zuko; is everything alright? I was worried after you left so abruptly this morning…” I spoke delicately, and right away, he scoffed.

Zuko leaned back into his chair, throwing the papers exasperatingly onto his desk and causing a few documents to fly in the air.

“ _Alright?_ Do I seem, **_alright_** _?_ Do I look fucking _happy_?” He snapped, and I winced. _Gosh-_ My fingers twirled around each other, biting my lips as I struggled to find the appropriate words. I wasn’t at all mad at Zuko for snapping how he did, he was stressed. If anything, it hurt me seeing him this upset.

“I’m sorry, Zuko. You must be having such a terrible day, and you must be exhausted.” I started, meaning every word. The gentleness in my tone seemed to have gotten to him. Zuko’s eyes closed, hands falling over his face as he exhaled deeply.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve never snapped. _Fuck_ , it’s been atrocious _, I-I_ -Yue, I love you, but you should go. I don’t want to lash out on you when you’ve done nothing wrong, and I’ll make up dinner with you later. I’m just so frustrated-”

Lost into his rant, Zuko failed to observe how I shuffled forward.

With soundless steps, I skipped towards him, standing behind his chair, back against the large window that overlooked the vibrant garden. Any other day, I would’ve undoubtedly spent a few minutes taking the magnificent sight he had right behind him, but my eyes were locked on the cranky man who was in desperate need of comfort.

My arms draped over his broad shoulders, my head resting on his neck.

 _“Zuko…”_ I hummed softly, interrupting his rant. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment, taking in his presence. Zuko’s addictive firewood scent, feeling the way his heart pulsed rapidly beneath my touch. His skin was hot, my cold skin a sharp contrast.

“Babe, you should go.” Zuko breathed. But despite his words, his hands fell over mine, drawing me closer. I smiled against his skin, giggling to myself at how fast Zuko melted under my touches. _If only the guards were here to watch – I do have a magic touch._ While Zuko’s body was overall tense, I could tell he was sinking into his chair in comfort, his anger subsiding tenfold.

_“I’m right where I should be…”_ I mumbled against his ear, tickling him with my breath, feeling his chest rising and falling under my hands, breath even – no longer hast.

“I’m stressed, love…” Zuko confessed openly, his hands falling from my own, and onto the armrests. I sighed deeply, hearing the pain in his voice, heart-squeezing. _I need to make him feel better – for his and my sanity._ Zuko’s voice was meek; if I weren’t leaning as close as I was, I would’ve missed his confession.

My hands, now free of Zuko’s grip, glided over his red robes, resting over his shoulders. “Let me help you, Zuko, ease the tension…” I cooed softly before planting a butterfly kiss on his neck.

_“Babe-”_

My hands wrapped over Zuko’s shoulders, fingers struggling to wrap around him. His shoulders were broad; I knew that already, but I couldn’t help but snicker to myself, realizing just how full. With much difficulty, I found a relatively comfortable position, my thumbs resting against his lower neck _._

_Let the magic start._

Thumbs kneading, fingers rubbing, I managed to turn the mighty lion into a purring kitten in seconds.

_“Oh fuck-”_ Zuko choked, his head falling back against my chest, eyes shut closed.

I laughed, taken off guard by the outright bliss he expressed as I massaged his shoulders. Not at all was I anticipating for Zuko to succumb to my pampering, expecting a full-on refusal before he caved in as he did now. But I wasn’t against the sight of Zuko relaxing underneath my touches in the slightest.

“Just relax, Zuko…” I droned, enjoying the breathless sighs of delight that left his lips.

“Why am I just finding out _now_ that you give incredible fucking massages?” He groaned, struggling to open his eyes to gaze at me. I stuck out my tongue playfully, shrugging my shoulders as I met his stare, “You never asked, but you should’ve expected it. I did help my mom out from time to time.”

My thumb pressed against a knot, and Zuko hissed, moving forward and allowing me to push harder. I was getting a workout, needing the help of my body weight to help ease the stiffness in his body. But the more I pressed and rubbed, the more hoarse groans Zuko let out.

I found myself biting my lips, pink painting my cheeks.

The soft moans – _they were wicked._

“Fuck; this feels so good.” He blew under his breath, my hands trembling at his words, thighs instinctively pressing together. If anyone overheard us, they would’ve thought we were doing something completely different. **_Although_** _-_

“Your hands feel like magic…” Zuko muttered blissfully.

I let my touch trail down his shoulders, feeling the divots of his collarbone. He was utterly oblivious of the words he spoke, not realizing how my mind twisted his statement to something far from appropriate. My breathing started getting heavy as the events of this morning came flashing back. _Our bodies pressed against each other, the lustful moans and gasps._

Zuko always did things to make me feel good, and just _remembering_ the way he made me come apart in bed this morning had me painfully damp, far too quickly. But Zuko never let me spoil him – make him feel **_good_**.

_So what if I were to turn the tables?_

_What if tonight I make him feel just as amazing as he does to me?_

My hands snaked down his body, with a cheeky smirk, realizing that Zuko didn’t wear an undershirt today. _The spirits are working with me today_. Coyly, my fingers twirled along his golden collar, taking advantage of his deep V-neck.

_“You know…”_ I droned into his ear, my voice sultry in tone.

Zuko unwittingly tilted his head to the side, giving me access to his neck. My fingers snuck its way underneath Zuko’s robe, sliding down his chest and feeling the heat radiating from his skin. His breathing hitched, surprised by the suggestive touches.

“I can do _far more_ with my hands…” I droned, planting deceptively innocent kisses along his neck. The thought of making Zuko feel good, moaning, groaning, _writhing_ was enough motivation, my gestures becoming daring.

His nails dug into the armrest, gulping as I continued touching his torso _._

_“Yue-”_ Zuko sighed, and I giggled at his laboured breathing.

My kisses fell lower, hair draping over us as my hands began unravelling his robe from underneath. The golden stash that was at one point tied perfectly began shuffling, loosening as I yanked the front open, exposing more of his sweet skin. With one more tug, the stash untied, falling to the ground below us.

“What _exactly_ do you think you’re doing, love?”

Cunningly, I moved my way in front of Zuko, back facing the study door. I couldn’t help but curve into him. The sight of Zuko resting against his chair bare-chested, breathing strained – and not because he was stressed, was _enticing_.

My hands ran up his face, tangling themselves into his bun as I purred, _“I’m going to make your day ten times better.”_ Zuko grinned, eyeing the way my figure swayed, entertained by the suggestive parade.

“ _I don’t know, babe_ ; I had a pretty rough day.”

There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that Zuko wasn’t enjoying himself, clearly pleased at how I tried to take charge. And boy, was I going to enjoy it while I can. It was only a matter of time Zuko’s dominating persona took over, and I couldn’t help but get shivers thinking how far I could push him before he snapped.

“I know you’ve had a pretty rough day, but it’s nothing I can’t solve. Just means I’ve got to work a little bit harder. _So, if you don’t mind,_ ”

My hands combed through Zuko’s silky locks, removing the elastic from his bun with a flick of my wrist. _Good thing he isn’t wearing that fire emblem at the moment._ Zuko’s lush hair came tumbling down, cascading over his shoulders – _what a look._

“I have some work to do; I’ll be borrowing _this_.”

The black elastic twirled around my finger before I brushed my hair into a messy ponytail. Zuko watched my every move, leaning back into his chair with an entertained grin. He spread his legs, trapping my body between his thick thighs. I could feel the wooden desk press into the back of upper thighs, the same desk where Zuko had my legs spread time ago.

A surprised gasp left my lips, realizing how temptingly close I was to him, my core throbbing as I spotted the way his eyes darken. Zuko’s eyes were glossed over, a look that had me weak in the knees because it meant one thing and one thing only.

“You’re playing a _dangerous_ game, baby,” Zuko cautioned, my ponytail swaying side to side as I rested against him. His hands travelled, admiring the natural curvature of my body before settling over my ass, “Was this morning not enough for you?” he purred, eyes studying the way my chest rose under his touches.

I swallowed, fighting the urge to give in to him.

There was something about the way Zuko spoke that had me submitting in seconds, but remembering the delicious groans he was letting out earlier had my resolve hardening.

“This morning was all about me, but tonight, it’s all about _you_.” I hummed, my lips grazing against his teasingly. Zuko growled under his breath, the grip on my ass tightening, annoyed at the way I played.

“Don’t test me, love, _or else_.”

“Or else _what_ ; you’ll punish me?” I provoked.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed, “Mark my words; this isn’t a game you’ll win. You’re not feeling well, but the moment you are, I’ll make sure you regret this little act of yours.”

“ _Hmm_ , how about you punish me now? In fact, my punishment could be _pleasuring you_. You said this morning that if I keep running my mouth, you’ll put it to good use – _do it_.”

Zuko’s eyes widen, not at all anticipating me to say such things, and I was amazed at myself too. But, between the wet mess rising between my legs, and the urge to have Zuko coming undone, I let lust take over.

_I want Zuko – and I’m going to have him; tonight, in his damn office._

Effortlessly, I pulled back, letting my lips latch themselves onto Zuko’s exposed neck. I could feel the goosebumps rising along his skin as I nibbled mercilessly.

_“Baby-”_

_“I **need** you, Zuko.”_

He swallowed hard at my words, yanking me closer to his body.

My lips moved down his throat, tracing the veins that swelled as Zuko tried to stifle in his groans. But when he let out a shaky breath, I grinned – _I found his sweet spot._ His jaw locked as my nibbles grew rougher, and I couldn’t help but glow at my work — small marks trailing down his neck, matching the ones that decorated my body.

_It’s not enough._

I wanted more; _needed_ more.

My hands roamed impatiently, shoving his robe aside to expose his body entirely. Our kisses grew sloppy, his muscles flexing as my hands danced across his skin. The further my fingers drew, the deeper his breaths, hitching when I reached the waistline of his pants.

“ _Y-Yue_ , you know I don’t expect anything from you. You don’t have to do this.” Zuko weakly protested between moans.

_“No, Zuko. I want to this; I need it so bad.”_ I whispered breathlessly.

My lips pulled, taking a moment to look at him, and I found myself forgetting how to breathe. I caught him staring at me intensely, eyes dilated, trying his hardest not to pounce. He maintained eye contact, and I knew he felt the way my fingers played with his waistband, his jaw clenching whenever I came close to pulling the fabric down.

“ _S-shit, baby-_ ” Zuko growled huskily, his hands clutching the armrests, struggling to finish a sentence.

“ _Yes, Fire Lord Zuko_?”

Zuko _groaned_ at my submissive tone.

His lips parted to speak, but the only thing that left his mouth was an achy moan.

My hands slide from his waistband, falling perfectly over Zuko’s lap, and with a mischievously smile, I palmed the mouth-watering bulge between his legs. I could feel his member _twitching_ as my fingers ghosted his length, hips instinctively bucking into my touch, trying to seek more friction.

“Let me help you…” I purred, before letting my lips fall over his skin.

Seductively, I licked the prominent line that drew down his abdomen, knees buckling as I lowered to the floor. I fit perfectly underneath Zuko’s study, the red rug underneath us a blessing in disguise for my knees.

My hands moved down his lap and onto his legs as my body sank. I could feel the soft material of his pants against my lips, gliding over his bulge and planting a sensual kiss on the tip of his erection. I couldn’t stop myself, begging under my breath with a low whine. _It’s killing me; I want to feel him, touch him, taste him_ -

“Zuko, _please._ I want you so bad.”

Seeing me on my knees, placing desperate kisses over the length of his bulge, _begging,_ was the last straw; **_Zuko cracked._**

His hand grasped the base of my ponytail, tugging on my hair and forcing my head to tilt back. I gasped at the sudden action, realizing that he was forcing me to stare at his face.

_Never_ , have I felt, as _small_ as I did now.

Zuko’s figure was looming over me. The shudder must have been evident because Zuko droned, an expression so eerily calm. A hand rose, fingers caressing my face, “I’ve warned you many times, love; _I’m not patient_ ,”

His voice was hoarse, touch slithering over my cheeks, “I also warned you that today, I’m in a _bad_ mood.”

My mouth dried, hearing his tone; if I weren’t on the floor already, I would’ve been. It was low, sexy, dark – _oh my gosh._

Everything about Zuko screamed _danger_ , and I couldn’t help but redden under his intense gaze. _I knew the moment I stopped massaging his shoulders that it was going to lead to this._ I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath, taken aback by Zuko’s molten eyes like a lost kitten until his thumb rested over my cupid’s bow.

“So, tell me, love. Given all that information, do you _really_ think you can handle me, tonight?”

“Is that a challenge?” I stubbornly spoke with raised brows.

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head, mischievously, “It’s not a _challenge_ , love, it’s a _warning_.”

He pulled my ponytail, causing my back to arch, chest forward. I whined under my breath, not expecting the roughness, but not mad about it either. Zuko slumped in his chair, his face mere inches from mine. I could see his tongue pressing against his cheek; jaw taunt as he tilted his head, his way of saying _‘I’m getting it.’_

“This is your last warning, love. I don’t expect a single thing from you, but you seem rather insistent. So, _does my good girl think she can handle me tonight;_ **_pleasure_** me?”

Zuko’s grip on my hair loosened, a lopsided smirk planted on his face as he leaned back in his chair, all mighty and smug. In fact, he spread his legs _wider_ , adoring the way my cheeks flushed at my nickname. The hand that caressed my face fell over his armrest, his long fingers tapping with the utmost delight.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared up at his golden eyes.

Zuko was devouring me with his stare alone as he waited for my final answer. His posture screamed dominance – clearly his natural state of being. My lips parted, ready to give a response with a shaky breath, but I stilled.

_His tapping._

My gaze shifted to Zuko’s slender fingers, watching him pat his armrest, and I could feel my stomach fluttering. As much as I wanted Zuko, he wasn’t a fool – he knew I was nervous. The tapping, it wasn’t some random beat; he was drumming to the sweet tune he often hummed whenever I was anxious or sick – _our song._

I looked back at Zuko, and for a split moment, his tough act disappeared, realizing that I noticed what he was doing all along. But he swiftly shifted back to his ruling persona, rolling his shoulder back slothfully.

“ _Well?_ I want an answer, baby, from those _pretty lips_ of yours.”

I let out a breathless laugh, “You want an answer, _Fire Lord Zuko_?”

Right away, Zuko’s gaze narrowed, noticing the way my body leaned into his. My hands began to wander, no longer grasping his thighs but the waist of his pants. I could _feel_ him tense, a single pull, and I could have him right then and there, in my mouth.

But instead, I let my head rest right in front of his member, making sure he was looking down at me and watching my every move. His eyes lined with mine, and I let my tongue run along my lips temptingly, wetting them. I could feel his dick twitch as Zuko watched, and seeing him react powerfully made my confidence grow.

_Oh,_ _I’ll give him an answer_.

_“Let me show you how much of a good girl I can be.”_

My hands gripped Zuko’s scarlet pants tightly, and with a flick of my wrist, I tugged.

An uncontainable moan left my lips as I watched the way his hardened member sprung upwards, no longer under the tight constraints of his pants. His cock bounced, slapping his stomach. A bashful blush painted my cheeks, biting my lips as I admired Zuko to fullest, _absolutely breathtaking._

I may be innocent, but even I could tell Zuko’s member was nothing short of perfect, matching the man itself. The head swelled, an angry red, beckoning for me to touch it. A disobedient smile appeared on my lips, tilting towards Zuko charmingly – _oh, the fun I was going to have tonight._

My lips brushed the base of his dick, taking wet kittenish laps, _“Fuck, baby-”_ Zuko grunted, and I beamed.

Zuko’s breathing hitched, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control, and I snickered at his reaction. _Was he always this responsive? Vocal?_

I could feel the bulging veins that ran along his shaft, pulsing furiously in the pace of Zuko’s laboured breathing. He was so mouth-wateringly thick; I couldn’t help but whine. The further I drew my licks, the deeper his breaths, following the underside of his cock, all the way to his flushed tip. I could see the dribble of pre-cum oozing, his arousal growing, and I let my gaze shift towards Zuko’s face.

His golden eyes were hazy; lips parted as he leaned back into his chair. Every time I teased his erection, his abs flexed in satisfaction. It was a breathtaking sight, especially from this angle.

The way the setting sun shined behind Zuko, casing a warmth around him, it made him seem like a godly spirit. _Red and gold_ – the colours didn’t look good on Zuko, rather, Zuko made those colours look good.

I stuck out my tongue, lapping his slit eagerly, accepting the dribbles of pre-cum in my awaiting mouth. My expression must have spoken wonders as I got a taste because Zuko cussed under his breath. By no means was he as sweet as me, but that didn’t mean he didn’t taste good.I mewled, engrossed in the moment.

“So good,” Zuko choked, _“So fucking good.”_

_Hearing him_ , it was addictive - _no wonder Zuko always wanted to eat me out._

His hand tangle itself with my updo, stands of hair interlacing between his fingers. A low grunt rumbling from his chest as he nudged me closer to his length, signalling for more. The temptation to tease him crossed my mind – _a taste of his own medicine?_

Zuko seemed to notice the defiance in my eyes, his forehead scrunched with a faint scowl on his face, “Don’t you _dare_ try that funny shit on me, baby.”

“ _I’m sorry_ ; am I _teasing_ you?” I purred out, licking the underside of his member crudely. My hands crawled their way to the base of his dick, lips planting feather-like kisses on the head – all while maintaining eye contact. A strangled groan left him as he watched me open my mouth to envelope him - only to pull away naughtily.

Not a second passed - Zuko’s hold on my hair stiffened, tilting my head back. I was expecting some sort a reaction from him, _maybe frustration?_ Instead, he gazed down at me with a dangerous smirk – a smirk for _too large_ for my liking.

“ _Hmm_ , you’re going to play like that, love?”

“What are you talking about?” I disobediently retorted, and Zuko kissed his teeth, “ _Do your worst, baby_ \- you’re just making your punishment worse.”

“And by _worse,_ do you mean _better_?” I asked blushingly, biting my lips at the thought of him dominating me. Zuko chuckled, letting a hand run through his loose locks, the grip on my hair undoing.

“ _Mmmm_ , you’re a brat, baby.”

_“And it’s because I’m brat I’m doing this~ .”_

Zuko tilted his head to the side, confusion painting his face, but the puzzled expression on his face soon shifted to that of pleasure in a flash. I could feel my heart swell, breathing swallow and cheeks colour - **_nothing_** could prepare me for the delightful groans that swept Zuko as I wrapped my mouth around him.

Lips taunt, mouth wet and warm, for a moment, I was worried that the guards outside heard Zuko’s groans - _a change of pace for once._ I observed his expression with curious eyes, swallowing his length sloppily, hands fisting whatever I couldn’t fit.

There was no need to _‘warm-up,’_ hollowing out my cheeks, so the inside of my mouth was taut – tongue swirling the tip of dick lustfully and mixing in with my saliva. His jaw dropped - fingers digging into my scalp in ecstasy.

 _“H-holy fuck baby-”_ Zuko choked, stiffening before falling against his chair, limbs lax. I purred, hearing the string of curses that poured from Zuko – it was enticing, my sense of thirst building hearing his lust-filled moans. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, matching my pace, trying to get more of himself down my throat, “ _Mmm_ – just like that baby.”

It was silly how red my cheeks became hearing Zuko’s coos of praise, his large hand petting my head and guiding me down his length.

The need to please Zuko grew, thighs pressing together the raspier his moans grew. But the icing on the cake was feeling his body shuddering underneath me, coming apart from my slow, but deep draws. I wasn’t skipping a beat, relishing in the moment as I watched Zuko absorbed in pleasure.

Never did I think I would be in this position – to be in charge of _Zuko’s_ pleasure.

To have Zuko the one groaning loudly, quivering in gratification, springing into my mouth. _Don’t let it get to your head, Yue. You know Zuko can have you wrapped around his finger in a second._ And I would let him devour me _again and again_.

His fingers eased their way out of my locks, breathing stifled as he tried his hardest not to fuck my mouth. It was charming how Zuko tried not to be too overbearing at the moment, but I could tell he was itching to take control - his free hand running chaotically through his hair.

I couldn’t help but muse at the thought - taking as much of Zuko as possible, having him down my throat. He was groaning mess from _this_ – _so what would happen if I swallowed more?_ Taking _all_ of him. _Could I? He was big and thick… **But** … **I love a good challenge.**_

A slight burn started to emerge the further I went down, and the sensations of my throat clamping up had Zuko hissing under his breath and earning an immediate reaction.

“ _Shit_ , you’re mouth feels so fucking good, babe.”

Giggling softly, I pulled gradually, inch by inch, until the tip of his dick slipped from my lips with a loud _pop-_ ingsound. Zuko grunted, watching a string of spit linking the head of his member to my swollen lips. The way Zuko gazed down at me, it was like I was a delicacy.

“ _Mhm_ , fuck you’re sexy,” he grumbled under his breath, fighting the urge to force my head back down on him.

“Does this mean I can do this on a regular?” I hummed, my thighs pressing tightly together at the mere thought of doing this again. Zuko let out a breathless chuckle, his pupils blown out as he watched how I took sharp breaths – enjoying the scene before him to the fullest.

“ _I don’t know, baby_. You still have to prove how much of a good girl you say you are.” Zuko spoke, his controlling nature unwavering despite being a mess underneath me. His hand caressed my face, tracing my puffy lips with an approving lick of his lips. It was like he loved to see me wrecked, and I could feel my face heat up as he ogled down at me, authoritatively.

“I’m trying really hard not to fuck your mouth. But patience is not my virtue, so what do you say baby girl – you think you can finish what you started?”

I moaned softly under my breath, tilting my head and fluttering my eyelashes innocently. Zuko grinned at my performance, observing how I brought my lips to the tip of his member, with a keen expression.

“ _Fuck my mouth then_ , _Fire Lord Zuko._ I’m going to make sure you never doubt my abilities again.”

With one last deep breath, I engulfed him.

There wasn’t a hint of hesitation - my pace no longer slow and teasing. I was on a damn mission, sucking untidily and swirling my tongue lavishly. The careless sounds of spit and sucking were the only hums going on in this office, with a beautiful mix of Zuko’s hoarse cries.

_But I want **more**._

Like flashing lights, the same thought repeated in my mind – _I wanted to taste Zuko._

I wanted to know _everything_ about Zuko, and for the most part, I managed to satisfy some of my curious thoughts.

_But I still want more._

I got to _hear_ Zuko, _see_ him, _touch_ him – but the mere thought of swallowing him had me fighting the urge to touch myself right here, right now. _I want him, and the only way I’m going to get that is by pushing him over the edge._

_“You’re doing so fucking well, baby.”_

My eyes fluttered open, watching Zuko’s expression twist in pleasure, utterly oblivious to the scandalous thoughts running through my mind. The dirty things I wanted to do - _just you wait._

I pushed myself down his length like before, but this time, I ignored the burn, throat spasming half-way down. _Oh, I’m going to show him that he isn’t the only one with a talented mouth._ Zuko lurched forward, both of his hands grasping my head, not expecting me to wolf him as I did.

“ _F-fuck_ , babe, what are you- _ah!_ ”

With a devilish smirk, I continued swallowing till the tip of my nose touched his naval, the whole time Zuko watching in ecstasy. My eyes watered, fighting against the urge to gag by having him this deep, but the look on Zuko’s face was worth it. His head flung back, a slur of curses rolling off his tongue, _“Fuck- you’re such a good girl.”_

I couldn’t help but moan at how _fucked-out_ Zuko looked at the moment, and the vibration went straight to his cock – his golden eyes rolling back.

_Gosh, what took me so long to do this?_

The groans that were coming from Zuko were mouthwatering, and I found myself backing up before swallowing his length once again. My tongue swirled into every sensitive crevice, sucking in my cheeks as I bobbed up and down. Zuko’s hips were in pace with my sucks; his whole body flushed as he moaned noisily.

“ _Shit, I’m so fucking close._ ”

I mewled at the thought – _close wasn’t close enough._

His legs taunt beyond belief, chest rising and falling as he sprawled in his seat. But, I couldn’t help but notice his clenched jaw, observing his expression intensely. His hands tangled and untangled themselves from my hair, trying not to grip me and I pouted. _He’s scared that he’ll go too rough with me-_

My hands moved on their own, seizing his and forcing them to fall over my head. Zuko’s eyes widen, gazing back at me in disbelief as he tried his toughest to stifle in a groan as he hit the back of my throat, “ _Shit_ \- a-are you sure?”

If he thought I was going to stop moving up and down on his dick to answer him, he was tremendously misguided.

I shot him a playful wink before devouring him whole, humming around his cock.

_He got the message._

Zuko’s long digits tousled themselves with my pony – taking control of the pace, and fucking my mouth. His hips thrust between my lips, seemingly harder than before — the taste of his pre-cum mixing with my saliva. Nothing about this was clean, the whole scene a messy act of lust. But it didn’t change the fact that my panties were soaked, hearing Zuko’s heavy breathing.

“ _Mhmm_ , just like that, baby, almost there-” Zuko rasped, and I let my hands fall over his hips.

My fingertips pressed against his skin, feeling how hot he was to the touch, a sweaty sheen covering his chest. His raven hair was a mess after he ran his hands through it – eyes heavy as he watched how I bobbed up and down his length. I suppressed the need to gag; _I’m going to prove to him how much of good girl I can be._

I could feel his dick swell in my mouth, the veins that ran up and down his shaft pulsing in delight. A strained moan left Zuko, his voice beyond rough as he tugged on my hair, trying to yank me off him – _he’s about to cum._

_“S-shit, baby,_ get off _.”_ Zuko hoarsely warned. _Oh- he’s cute._

His amber eyes fell over me, noting that I wasn’t budging from my spot. Instead, my sucking intensified, tongue curling, _“Babe-”_

Our eyes lined up, and he saw the naughty grin that painted my lips.

I swallowed _daringly_.

Zuko’s eyes widen - feeling my throat _squeeze_ _lusciously_ around him. His mouth dropped, “ ** _Fuck._** _I’m gonna cum-”_

His large hands crudely grasped me, pressing me down to the base of dick, and I swallowed intuitively – the final push Zuko needed. A gruff growl left him, voice rasp and almost breathless as his abs tightened. I hummed pridefully to myself as I watched Zuko come apart underneath me, the first spurt of cum shooting down my throat.

I could see Zuko’s hair flick behind him as his head tilted back, grunting at his release, and I accepted every single rope of cum. His fingers tangled themselves into my hair, swearing under his breath, unable to stop himself from twitching in pleasure.

Tasting him for the very first time - it was everything I imagined and more.

_Oh my gosh_ \- it was beyond satisfying.

I could feel his dick _twitching_ \- _pulsing_ inside my mouth, incoherent words fumbling from Zuko as he bucked. My lips were tightening around him, helping Zuko ride his high, sucking excitedly. _There’s no way I’m letting a damn drop of cum go astray._ Never would I have thought I would hear Zuko _whine_ , my bobbing slowing down in pace as the grip on my hair loosened.

Zuko’s high was dying down, having had milked him to the last drop. His grunts became weaker in tone – hips no longer moving in sync with my mouthing.

_Curious_ \- my eyes fluttered up, a bashfully smile emerging on my face as I saw Zuko still with his head tossed back, huffing to himself. _Is that how I look like after he’s finished with me?_ With a playful lick along his slit, getting one last taste of him, I let him slip from between my lips – feeling him softening.

My hands slide over his naked torso, feeling his heart pounding, shivering under my delicate touch the further I trailed up his body. A faint pink hue painted his skin – _post-orgasm bliss._ My knees ached after kneeling as long as I did, and Zuko didn’t realize that I crawled out from under his study, standing up straight and leaning into his body.

_“Well…”_ I purred, my arms snaking around Zuko’s neck, body arched to his.

Instivevely, Zuko’s hands snaked up my body, caressing the small of my back as he sluggishly sat up straight, shifting his gaze to me. My fingers twirled his strands of hair, biting my lips, enjoying the look of paradise painting his face.

All the trouble that was clouding Zuko’s mind seemed to be completely gone – the man in front of me rejuvenated and ready for a new day.

“Hopefully, I proved how much a good girl I can be, _just for **you**_.” I playful strutted, an unfamiliar tone of smugness laced with my words. Zuko chuckled under his breath, his chest rumbling underneath me, enjoying the pride I took at the whole situation.

The charming twinkle that I loved was suddenly making an appearance, shaking his head with a sliver of disbelief plastered on his face – although he still bore a coy grin.

“It would seem so, _although, I must say…_ ” He droned, pulling me closer to his body, causing my knees to buckle and straddle his hips. I noticed the way his voice dipped, licking his lips before gazing at me with an expression that reminded me much of my look of curiosity.

_“Since when did my good girl know how to deep-throat like that?”_

My cheeks were not just _red_ – they were a _flaming red_ , like the sun itself – **_red_**.

Unable to find my voice for a split moment, my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. It wasn’t the question that took me off guard, more so my answer. “ _U-uh_ , since today?” I muttered timidly. Zuko laughed, adoring the sudden shyness that seemed to replace the short-lived confidence that I contained, “This was your first time deep-throating?”

“That was my first time doing _anything_ like _that_.”

The look on Zuko’s face changed _completely_.

His eyes widen, jaw slack – as if I told him I was a damn spirit. My cheeks got rosy beyond belief at the unexpected look on Zuko’s face, unable to read his expression. My heart was pounding, beating loudly in my ears like a drum before ripping my gaze away from his. _Did I say too much? Oh my gosh, I should’ve had just lied-_

“ _What did you say?_ This was your first time? _Love, **look at me**_.” Zuko sternly spoke, his hand moving from my back, and grasping my jaw. I whined under my breath, trying to look _anywhere_ but Zuko’s face. Although my attempt proved useless, his grip like steel and not letting my gaze wander in the slightest. Our eyes lined up, his golden eyes staring at me so intensely it was like he was staring into my soul.

“ _Love, I’m serious._ That was your first time giving head, and you decided to try _deep-throating?_ ”

“Go big or go home?” I awkwardly uttered, a silly smile erupting from my face as my hands nervously played with his hair.

_“Fuck babe. You’re incredible.”_

I found myself _melting_.

He yanked my face forward, our lips crashing – beautiful chaos.

It was a kiss filled with giggles, me blushing from Zuko’s praise and also taking in what I just did to him _._ I gasped softly, feeling the way his hands wandered, caressing every each of my body – not leaving a single place untouched.

_“Zuko~.”_ I sighed, my eyes fluttering shut as my back arched, his hands falling over my hips, drawing me closer to him.

“You’re absolutely adorable, love.” He whispered against my lips, and I couldn’t help but laugh, pulling away slightly to gaze at the man before me. “When did the almighty Fire Lord, get all sappy and romantic?”

_“Always was – just never found someone worth expressing it to.”_

The only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing, silence falling over us in this large study. Our foreheads pressed against each other, basking in each other’s arms. You would think that there was no other place for us to sit and talk. That I had to straddle Zuko’s lap, but that was far from the truth.

Zuko looked like a mess.

I looked like a mess.

But the way he gazed at me was filled with _so much_ _love_.

I didn’t even notice that my hands moved, no longer wrapped along Zuko’s neck and playing with his long locks. My fingers delicately moved towards his face, feeling his soft skin underneath my fingertips. I brushed by the rough edges of his scar, till I hit his nose, then dragged my touch to his lips.

By now, I could create a realistic sculpture of Zuko’s face. There was something so strangely intimate about me touching him. Maybe it was because I knew only a handful of people that got to be this close to Zuko, recognizing the true man behind the luxurious red robes and Emblem.

The whole time Zuko watched intently, mesmerized by my actions.

_“Zuko…”_ I hummed softly, smiling to myself. The sun was starting to set fully, casting enchanting highlights in his raven hair _. How much time has passed?_ At this point, it was well after dinner.

“Yes, love?”

_“I love you.”_

Zuko chuckled under his breath at my heartfelt confession, as if I never uttered those words a hundred times a day to him. But regardless, I could feel the way his heart jumped every time I said it, reminding me of what Toph told me time ago.

_‘The moment you screamed that his heart went bonkers.’_ – the _that_ being _‘I love you.’_

I always knew she was right; I could feel the way his blood pulsed intensely whenever we uttered those words to each other. But at the moment, it felt _different_.

“Can I ask you a question, love?” Zuko droned, his hands dancing up my back, playing with my chaotic ponytail that swayed side to side. I purred under his touches, his lips teasing my jaw. My back arched into the nibbles that he placed along my neck, desperate for more.

“W-what do you want to know, Zuko?” I moaned, hands gripping his shoulders as another heavy sigh left me. His lips trailed upwards, resting against my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

_“Will I be your first?”_

My breath hitched.

Zuko’s hand skillfully travelled up my body, trailing under my jaw and tilted my head. He inched back, our gazes meeting - my golden eyes against his.

The expression on Zuko’s face was warm – matching the tone in which he spoke.

It was a type of tenderness I didn’t see often.

Zuko was kind and watchful with me – there was no question about that. But the way he spoke just now, it was oddly gentle. Not pushy, or trying to be invasive – only genuine curiosity. _I can respect that._

We never did talk about our pasts – besides Mai. But to be fair, she was an unavoidable factor, given that she lives in the damn kingdom. But besides that, we never spoke of our past relationships. I had nothing to hide, _maybe because I had nothing to share besides a few silly teenage crushes here and there._

“You want the truth?” I shyly muttered, biting my lip as his eyes never wavered once from mine.

“Only if you feel comfortable, love.”

_“ **Yes**.”_

Zuko fell silent, staring at me as if he was trying to catch me in a lie.

I found my fingers twirling behind his neck, anxiously awaiting his response. And the longer he stayed silent, void of any emotion, I could feel my stomach dropping. _Oh no, why isn’t he saying anything?_

“Z-Zuko-”

“ _You’re lying_. There’s no way.” Zuko scoffed, shaking his head in utter disbelief. _He doesn’t believe me. Why would I even lie about something as silly as my history?_

I pouted, “Zuko, when I say you’re my first, I mean it. You’re my first for practically _everything_.” There wasn’t a single waver in my voice as I spoke.My back straightened, fingers no longer curling reservedly but gripping onto his broad shoulders tightly. My expression changed in a flash – a serious appearance as I faced Zuko.

That seemed to do the trick.

His amber eyes narrowed, mouth gaping as he seemed to be at a loss of words. _Why was it so surprising that he’ll be my first?_ _Either I gave perfect head, and he doesn’t believe that was my first time – or someone told him otherwise._

“I don’t get it.” He blurted, and I couldn’t help but snicker at how confused Zuko seemed at the moment, “There’s no way someone like you hasn’t had a partner. That’s-that’s just _bullshit_.”

“ _Zuko_. I lived in the _Southern Water Tribe_ for _three years_. How sexy can you get looking like a damn marshmallow almost 24 hours a day? Better yet, how much action do you think happens down there?”

“From what I remembered, you didn’t look like a _marshmallow_. _In fact_ -” Zuko buzzed, his hands falling perfectly on my hips, drawing me close as his lips brushed against mine teasingly. “You were wearing a tight-fitting dress that showed off these _delicious_ hips of yours.”

My cheeks turned red, indeed remembering the dress I wore that day. It was a gown Suki bought me, and it was stunning. Even I had to admit I looked good in that dress. The red and gold fabrics, hair gorgeously did, and the gems that adored me – the whole outfit was just breathtaking.

“Didn’t you know, I heard Fire Lord Zuko was arriving that day – I had to _try_ and _seduce_ the man.” I teased. Zuko grinned, laughing before placing messy kisses all over me. “How did that plan work out for you?”

“Quite well, I think I have the man wrapped around my finger.” I smugly retorted, only for Zuko to pull away with a devilish look in his eyes, “ _Is that so?_ _Hmm_ , I would argue it’s the other way around…”

“I just like to make him _feel_ like he’s the one in control – but in reality, _it’s all me_.”

Zuko broke into an enormous smile – the largest I’ve seen to date.

He laughed obnoxiously loud, shaking his head in delight while muttering to himself about _‘how I drive him mad.’_ His chest rumbled underneath me, our bodies shaking in the poor chair that was supporting both of our weights.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, seeing the cute dimples that popped up in his cheeks from smiling broadly – something that only happened when Zuko was exceptionally happy.

_“Fuck, I love you.”_ He sighed contently.

_“Zuko…”_ I whispered, catching his attention.

“I do mean it …you’re my first - for everything. And _…hopefully my last too_.”

“You really trust me?” He spoke, a hint of worry in his tone. I placed a delicate peck over his lips, _“I trust you with my life.”_

Zuko didn’t say a word. The expression on his face was enough for me to understand what he was trying to say. His hands pulled at mine, bringing them to his lips and planting tender kisses on my palms. I fluttered at the gesture – his way of sealing a promise.

“One last question…” He muffled against my hands, but I didn’t miss the sudden shift in mood. His jaw clenched in _slight_ annoyance, eyes narrowed. I couldn’t help but tilt my head in curiosity. _What in the world is buzzing through his mind now?_

“ _So_ …you never had a boyfriend, correct?”

I smirked – _what a jealous man._

“Zuko. I think you forget my brother is _Sokka_. The same man whose currently plotting your murder.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question, love – I’m the only one, **_yes_**?” 

I let out a breathless giggle, planting a chaste kiss over Zuko’s pouting lips. _He may be a grown-ass man, but he is worse than a jealous child._

“ _Yes, Zuko_. You’re my _first and only_ boyfriend.” But I couldn’t help but tease him a tad, adding to my statement, “… _although_ , I did go on a few dates before.”

The grip on my hands tightened tenfold, Zuko glaring at me, and I burst into a round of laughter.

“But it never went past a date or two. _At most_ , a kiss. I promise. _Pinky promise_.”

_“Good. Means I don’t have to kill anyone…”_

My eyes widen, slapping his bare chest sheepishly, “ ** _Zuko!_** ”

“Joking…totally joking… _but if any of your dates go missing randomly, don’t be surprised_ ,” Zuko grumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at Zuko’s possessive nature.

My gaze wandered slightly, noticing that the sun was almost hidden completely – the moon making its mystical presence known. I smiled to myself, a content sigh of happiness leaving me. _What a day…_ The stars were starting to shine above the horizon, birds soaring back to their nests-

 _“Fuck, I completely forgot. How are you feeling, love? Are you tired, hungry?”_ Zuko grumbled hastily, his hands falling over my forehead with concern.

My eyes widen, shaking my head, realizing that I zoned out for a split moment. The whole purpose of me even coming to Zuko’s office was to let him know that I was feeling ten times better. _Who knew things were going to take a turn for the raunchy?_

“N-no, I’m feeling a lot better. Although…a hot bath seems nice right now.” I sheepishly smiled, letting the elastic that held my _‘ponytail’_ – if you can even call it that at this point, go. My hair poured down my back, falling well beyond my hips as I shook it loose.

The best feeling in life is letting your hair loose after having it up in an updo, and no one can challenge me on that fact.

Zuko watched as I shook out my hair with a blissed expression, sighing happily to myself, “Let’s call it a night. Take a bath then we can eat? Does that sound like a plan, love.”

“ _Perfect_. But before any of that-” I mused, shoving myself off Zuko, and kittenishly biting my lips at the scandalous sight below me.

Zuko was still sprawled out on the chair, his robe on the ground, his stash somewhere on the rug. His hair was a disordered mess like mine and his pants…well, they were around his damn ankles. _But who am I to complain about the sight?_ It’s not like I wasn’t blushing already.

“I advise you pull your pants up, Zuko, _unless you already miss my mouth…_ ” I teased wickedly.

The growl Zuko let out, sitting upright, and adjusting himself curtly.

His pants hung loosely around his hips, pulling his robe hastily over his shoulders. I could still see those delicate collarbones of his, his gown not even correctly put together, and showing a lot more skin than appropriate, I’m sure. But I didn’t have the nerve to speak, watching the way Zuko stalked over to me like the lion he was.

I instinctively skipped away from his study with a cheeky smile, Zuko tutting under his breath as he watched me twirl away from him, “You drive me _insane_ , love.”

“But in a good way, right? I did make your day better, _after all_.” I winked spiritedly, patting down my dress as Zuko carefully picked and pilled a few documents, tidying up before we left. His eyes momentarily lined up with mine, with a tongue in cheek expression.

“I don’t know; maybe tonight you can refresh my memory? Remind me why I wasn’t able to finish my work today?” Zuko pestered back.

I laughed at Zuko’s silliness, brushing my hair behind my ears as I hugged my arms tightly to my chest. He shuffled back and forth, cleaning his workspace, preparing for tomorrow. The sounds of paper shuffling filling the silence. But I couldn’t push the nagging curiosity at the back of my mind _. I wonder why…_

“Zuko…why did you yell at those people, today? What got you so mad?” I cautiously asked, leaning forward as if to project my voice louder.

Zuko stopped his movements for a moment, gazing up at me a bit startled, “How did you know I was yelling at them?”

“I think _everyone_ heard you, Zuko. You practically shred those poor souls.” I grimaced, remembering the long faces that walked out of this office a bit ago. Zuko shrugged his shoulders before filing the documents in his hands back to their proper spot.

“Truthfully…I forgot.”

I snorted, my hands falling over my face in utter disbelief. It was unlike Zuko to just _forget_. _But given everything that has been going on_ … _he has a lot on his plate._

“Zuko, you better not punish them tomorrow…I promised them I’d talk to you, ease your feelings.” I warned, scolding him slightly as he wiped the dried ink from his pens. I could see the corner of Zuko’s lips curve upwards at my words, before placing down his writing utensils on his cleaned desk.

“ _Well then_ , I guess we figured out who here is the pushover parent.” Zuko groused, eyeing me up and down with a taunting grin. Immediately, I huffed. _This man really knows how to push my buttons!_

“ _Excuse me_ \- I beg to differ!” I refuted prudently, and Zuko laughed, proud that he got a rise out of me.

“Oh, so you think _I’m_ going to be a pushover, love?”

“Ha, _I don’t think, **I know!**_ Spirits know we have a baby girl – she’ll have you wrapped around her little fingers.”

_“Not true.”_ Zuko scoffed, shutting his drawers shut with his palms.

I rolled my eyes, Zuko waltzing his way towards me. He wore that signature smile of his, that look that made me want to kiss and slap him silly, at the same time. I stood tall, hands on my hips, “If Kiyi is any testament to your _‘fatherhood,’_ we’re screwed if we have a girl.”

“Well, I guess we gotta hurry up and make that baby soon so I can prove you wrong. It’ll be a shame to have the baby room in the beach house empty this whole time.” Zuko smirked, pinching my nose in the process. I whined stridently, _“Ow, Zuko~!”_

Despite my agony, Zuko sniggered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and planting a kiss on my forehead. “Boy or girl, you’ll still be my one and only baby.”

_“I better be,”_ I grumbled under my breath, elbowing Zuko’s waist.

With a snap of his fingers, the candles that illuminated the room disappeared into nothing but smoke. The only lighting in the room was coming from the bright stars that shined through the window. My arm draped around Zuko’s waist, snuggly, despite being exasperated with the man.

“ _Hmmm_ …Zuko…Are there any names you like if we were to have a girl?”

“A girl? Why does it have to be a girl?”

“I don’t know…I feel like we would have a girl. Mother’s instinct?”

Zuko chuckled at my ridiculousness, opening the study door, the light from the kingdom hallway bothering my eyes for a split moment.

“Love, I didn’t even know I wanted to get married till I met you. Let alone think of baby names.”

I blushed, realizing how silly the question was.

We just started dating, why would he even think of that? Zuko wasn’t a hopeless romantic like myself; he was a realist. _And even if he did think about it, it would still be such a long time before we begin seriously thinking about having kids–_

The guards outside watched us both leave, mainly staring at Zuko, who bore a massive smile on his face. They gazed at me briefly before raising their brows, and I winked. _I told them I had a magic touch, or mouth….same thing._

They bowed quickly, sending us off and locking the study door.

The kingdom was peacefully quiet; the only sounds were our footsteps, walking side by side in the empty hallways. It was odd having Zuko hold me as close as he was, so openly. But I kept my mouth shut, stealing a few shameless glances at the man.

He looked _happy._

I always wondered how Zuko was before _this._

Everyone told me how Zuko was a changed man – nothing like the teenage boy they fought and worked with. But the more I thought, wasn’t that everyone? Aang was no longer the _‘pushover Avatar’_ people deemed him to be, Sokka was not as silly as before, and Toph was starting to engage in social events willingly, and _talk_ with people instead of hanging out at the bar the whole time. That was…just _life_.

_“Izumi.”_

“What?” I muttered, shaking myself out of my thoughts. My gaze shifted upwards, doubting myself for a minute. _Did Zuko say something? Did I hear things? Boy. Maybe I am still sick._

“ _Izumi._ I would love to name our daughter Izumi.” Zuko repeated.

Should there have been even the tiniest of breezes, his words would have been lost. I tilted my head to the side, gazing in front of me, seeing our quarters up ahead.

“ _Izumi_ …what a lovely name …” I whispered. _I wonder how Zuko thought of such a name?_ It had this certain ring to it – simple, strong, and beautiful. _But…why did he want such a name? Did it have some hidden meaning? Some importance or significance?_

“What does _Izumi_ mean, Zuko _?_ ”

“Always so _curious_ ,” he mumbled under his breath, and I coloured. _Stop being so damn nosey, Yue_. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I stopped myself, spotting Zuko’s easy-going smile. _Gosh, Zuko is always teasing me!_ He stole a glance at me, and I looked away all flustered, focusing on the grand doors ahead of us.

“It means _natural spring_.”

“ _Natural spring?_ Like… _water?_ Wouldn’t that be strange? A Fire Lord named after _water_?” I questioned as I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth. _There you go, Yue, again with the damn interrogation._ I eased my way from Zuko’s embrace, seeing us coming close to the bedroom doors.

“ _Hmmm_ …not at all. She’ll be named after the most important person in both hers and my life.”

_“Most important?”_ I whispered to myself, trying to understand Zuko _. This man is almost as bad as Iroh. He is always speaking in riddles._ No matter how much I tried to understand Zuko, he still manages to baffle me. One minute he’s serious, the next he’s a helpless romantic, and now he’s the definition of enigmatic.

Huffing to myself, I strolled onward, _most important? What in the world-_

The feeling of Zuko’s hand gripping my shoulder, tugging me backwards, had me gasping in surprise. My eyes widen, almost tripping over my feet as I gazed back. Zuko stood still, reaching forward to grasp my shoulder, halting my movements. _When did he stop walking?_

“Zuko?”

“ _It’s you, Yue._ Our daughter would be named after _you_. The most important _being_ in my life.”

It was like Aang was here and bent the air from my lungs.

My expression softened, doe-eyed to the max. I could only imagine the chaos erupting from my mind, hearing Zuko’s confession. A charming grin painted his face enjoying the reaction he got from me. Like the graceful man he is, he artfully moved around my stilled figure, a lone finger tapping underneath my chin.

_“Close that mouth of yours, babe, or else I’ll use it again.”_ He purred, before dashing off. My cheeks were a baby pink, shutting my mouth as I watched Zuko run past me.

_He’s running past me._

_He’s running._

“ _H-hey_ , **_Zuko_**! W-wait up~!” I cried.

The way he slipped past me, I didn’t even realize his intentions until he was already a foot away. Taking purposely massive strides to our bedroom, Zuko just snickered over his shoulder, watching me run behind him, helplessly. _Damn him and his long legs-_

“You gotta work on your running, love. How are you going to run after Izumi?”

“That’ll be your job, _Fire Lord Zuko!_ ” I grumbled, but hearing those giddy laughs from him had me over my annoyance in seconds. He shoved the bedroom doors open, my dress bunched up in my hands as I barely slipped by before they shut.

“ _I swear, Zuko-_ Just you wait till I’m all healthy, I swear I’ll kick your ass!”

“For sure we can fight, it’ll be a good warmup for me.” Zuko tormented, rolling his shoulders back as he undid his stash with that coy smirk of his.

My brows pinched together, fully knowing that Zuko was _trying_ to egg me on. The golden twinkle in his eyes was as bright as the stars that painted the night sky, and I huffed, “If I remember, _I won_ that match.”

“ _No_ , you passed out, so technically, _I won_.” He bickered back, tossing the top half of his wrinkled outfit onto the bed. _The way he licked his lips devilishly-_

“ _Gosh, Zuko_ – why do I hate you and love you at the same time?” I moaned to myself, hands falling over my face with a conquered giggle.

“What’s there not to love about- **_Woah_** _.”_

My hands dropped from my face, confused as to why Zuko didn’t finish his sentence.

_“Zu-”_

His bareback faced me, arms slack by his side as he furiously scanned back and forth. _What is he looking at?_ My eyes followed his line of sight, and I couldn’t help but freeze. _I completely forgot-_

“ _Love_ , what is…what is _this_?”

I didn’t know whether to cry in frustration or defeat.

Zuko gradually inched forward, his hands outstretched as he delicately touched the scarlet couches off in the corner. His eyes scanned every inch, feeling the velvet fabric under the tips of his fingers, down to the divots that decorated the backs. He looked confused; his forehead scrunched together as he stared at the new furniture.

“I-it was supposed to be a surprise, but I totally forgot, and now I ruined it-” I rambled anxiously. Panic seeped in, trying frantically to read Zuko’s expression. _Was he mad, upset? Shit-shit-shit-_

The windows were still open, Zuko’s hair slightly moving with the chill breeze, and it was then he spotted the set of books in the center of the coffee table. He tilted his head to the side, leaning forward and grabbing one. The way his amber eyes scanned the cover, before flipping the book open, flicking through the papers quickly.

“ _This…I-How-Yue_ -”

“It’s a lounging area, for you to read.”

“How did you know I wanted these books?”

I awkwardly fidgeted in my spot, twirling my hair between my fingers as he shifted his stern gaze from the novel in his hands to me.

“I-I remember you telling me. Whenever you tell me something you like or want, I-I write it down in my journal and- I’ll shut up now.” I stuttered. My hands felt sweaty, face as red as a tomato in embarrassment. _I’m an idiot – gosh. Zuko doesn’t like it._

“I’m sorry. I’ll get rid of it all tomorrow. It was a silly idea, and I’m sorry-”

“ _Silly?_ Love, _this is- this is-_ this is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me _. I love it._ It’s exactly what I wanted; it’s _perfect_.”

I could finally _breathe_.

The look on Zuko’s face – it wasn’t disappointment like I had thought. He was dazed. _Has no one done something like this for him before?_ Zuko always did things for others. _Why would no one spoil him back?_

I couldn’t help but blushingly watch as Zuko stared around the area, with an innocent smile. He looked so soft as he fidgeted with the book in his hands. Like a child who just got a new toy – he smiled lustrously, and I found myself glowing. _How can anyone view Zuko as anything but a cuddly teddy bear?_

“You told me to decorate, make this feel more like home. The first thing I wanted to do was make a space for you.” I spoke.

Zuko shook his head in amusement, letting the book slip from his fingers and onto the coffee table. “But, love.” he started, shifting his gaze back to me, “You didn’t have to. I told you to decorate to make this place feel more like home for _you_. Not me.”

I rolled my eyes, hands falling on my hips, “Zuko, you’re so silly. _You are_ **_home_**.”

It was like something inside Zuko clicked.

An _ah-ha_ moment.

His expression twisted, reminding me of Kiyi’s flustered look, before shaking his head. A low chuckle escaped him, running his hands tiredly through his locks. “ _Mmm_ , you’re right, love. How about we get into that bath now, shall we?” 

“I’ll grab our clothes while you draw the bath.”

“How about you draw the bath tonight, love? I’ll grab our clothes.”

I puckered, confused, but I didn’t utter a word. I never typically drew baths unless Zuko wasn’t here. Not because I didn’t know how, but because what was the point? _It wasn’t like I could heat the water_ – so I always let him do it.

But Zuko was already was grabbing our nightwear, robes in hand, and I brushed my hair behind my ears. My eyes fell over the wooden bathroom door, and I couldn’t help but gasp impatiently _. How did I not only forget about my surprise for Zuko, but also the maintenance that was going on?_

Not missing a beat, I skipped forward, hand grasping the doorknob. It was unlocked, _which means-_ I opened the door wide, eyes scanning eagerly for _anything_ unusual.

_Oh, wow…_

A frown decorated my face as I peeked my head inside, taking note of everything _. What did those workers even do? Nothing seemed to change._ I looked around, trying to spot _something_ new or different.

Everything that we left this morning was precisely how we left it. It was like…they didn’t even touch the bathroom. Weren’t even here.

_“Did you draw the bath, love?”_

My eyes widen, huffing to myself as I dashed to the bathtub, “D-doing it right now!” I shouted back to Zuko.

_What a bummer._

I was expecting something way more exciting than this. Even a new toilet seat would seem thrilling at this point. _But why did the girls freak out then when I said I wanted to peek inside?_ The way they panicked at the mere thought of me seeing inside earlier today had them all in a frenzy. _Maybe I’m looking way too much into the whole situation. They were probably concerned that I would nosey my way into trouble. What I need at the moment is a lovely warm- **what?**_

My hand froze in the air, gazing at the knob- correction, _knobs_ before me.

_Were there always two knobs for the bathtub…?_

My brows furrowed, staring them intently; they seemed… _new_.

I was kneeling against the cold marble floors to get a better look, observing the new furnishing meticulously. They were shinny, a vibrant gold, but more importantly, free of any fingerprints. I knew Lia and Kima regularly cleaned up the place, but they even wiped down the bathtub knobs _every single day_?

“Zuko!” I shouted, not letting my gaze leave the two mysterious knobs. _I’m not going crazy; there was only one knob here last night…right?_

I bit my lip, trying to recall every single memory to date regarding this damn bathtub. There was one knob at the beach house bathtub… _but was it different for the kingdom?_ _Why would it be any different?_ _What did this second tap even do?_

Huffing loudly I stood up, _where is Zu-_

I jumped, startled to see Zuko leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, an entertained look on his face. “You called, love?” he mused, his golden eyes scanning my figure. Any other day I would’ve ogled at the handsome man in front of me, currently shirtless, but I had bigger things on my mind.

“Zuko…how many knobs are there for the bath?”

The moment the words left my mouth, I realized how utterly stupid I sounded. Zuko snickered at my question, undoubtedly realizing he’s dating a complete idiot. But he still answered me, “Two, love.”

I frowned, scratching my head in confusion, the answer I wasn’t expecting. _I really am going crazy._ This whole thing was absolutely stupid, but…as silly as it was, I couldn’t let it go. _I don’t ever remember using two knobs. Did I just never see it? How would I not see two shiny gold fixtures, right above the tub?_

“There…there was always two? I thought it was one; I don’t remember ever seeing two…” I mumbled under my breath. The placement of the right knob felt vaguely familiar, something I remember reaching for. But the left one, it felt odd, out of place.

_“There was only one, but I had it changed to two today.”_

My ear perked up at Zuko’s words, head snapping at his direction.

“You _what_?”

“There’s two knobs for the bathtub, love. Need help counting?” Zuko teased, before pushing himself off the doorframe and lazily strolling inside the bathroom. His feet pattered against the floors, tossing our clothes over the countertop without much care, before walking over to me. I felt more confused now than ever before.

“But-but why would you add another knob? Is it to fill the tub faster or-”

Zuko sighed exasperatedly, plopping himself along the edge of the tub, taking a seat. His hands gripped the ledges on either side of him, legs fully stretched before him. I watched his sloth-like actions, the way he stretched without a single care in the world, all while wearing a mischievous grin.

“Where did that curious spirit of yours run off to? I figured you would’ve turned the knobs at full blast already.”

I reddened, “I’m trying to practice self-restraint.”

Zuko scoffed, “Start tomorrow, love.”

With that statement, I cautiously got back on my knees, staring at the knobs before me. I reached for the one on the right side, an odd sense of nervousness consuming me – unsure of what to expect.

“Why do you look absolutely terrified? You think I’ll have something installed that’ll hurt you?” Zuko groused, clearly taking offence to my hesitance.

“No, but you also won’t tell me what these knobs do! For all I know tea is going to be pouring out.”

“And _that_ would be a wonderful plan for Uncle Iroh’s bathroom.”

We laughed together, and with a final breath, I twisted.

The sound of water gushing from the faucet, hitting the bathtub noisily at the pressure had Zuko jumping off his seat, and me squealing.

The water was bloody _freezing._

Cold droplets splashed everywhere, falling over Zuko’s naked chest and all over my face. I tried to cower away, the spraying water feeling like tiny shards of ice, “ _For fucks sakes,_ turn it off!” Zuko shouted, and I couldn’t help but groan in frustration.

“ _I’m trying too_ ; it’s too slippery!”

My fingers kept on sliding against the slick surface, twisting helplessly. _Turn off already!_ I huffed, shifting my gaze away from the tub, the cold water felt like it was stinging my skin at the touch.

The feeling of heat embracing my body, arms holding me tight, had me gasping. Zuko’s hand outstretched behind me, placing his over mine and twisting the knob. His fingers pressed deeply against mine to get the tricky thing to turn, but a wave of relief swept the room.

The water stopped; the only sounds were our panting from that ten-second disaster.

“You’re _freezing_ – you’re going to get sick again, love. Of all the fucking knobs, you had to turn on the cold water?” Zuko scolded into my ear, all while enveloping me in a tight embrace and heating me. I pouted, looking over my shoulder with a glare, “You told me it wasn’t going to hurt me!”

“How was I supposed to know you were going to pick _that_ knob and turn it at full blast?” I rolled my eyes at his grumbles, twisting my body to stare at Zuko in the eyes thoroughly.

“What do you mean by turning on the _cold water?_ There is only _cold water_!” I ranted, face red in humiliation and annoyance. “Are you trying to tell me that we now have water that is already _hot_ with only the twist of a damn knob?” I fumed.

Zuko’s expression shifted completely.

My eyes narrowed, watching a coy smirk paint those sinful lips of his.

_“…Maybe.”_ He droned, and at that moment, my body tensed.

“D-don’t joke about that, Zuko.”

“Who says I’m joking?”

I could feel the tears swelling up.

My body wriggled out of Zuko’s grasp, throwing myself over the ledge of the bathtub to reach the left knob. _He has to be lying – there’s no way we have hot water now_.

There was never a need for a direct hot water source in the kingdom – almost everyone here was either a Firebender, or you had a servant to draw your bath. It was a useless tool, something that Fire Nation Citizens would laugh about if you even proposed the idea.

My hands were shaking, and without sparing a moment, I turned the knob.

Feeling the heat against my skin, the sound of the water practically _sizzling_ was enough to have my bottom lip quivering. 

Steam has never looked as beautiful as it did now, the mirrors in the bathroom fogging up, a humid layer building over our skin. The water wasn’t just warm; it was _boiling_. A nervous giggle escaping me as I watched _hot water_ pour into the bathtub like it was the wonderest thing imaginable.

 _“Love…?”_ Zuko whispered into my ear, and the moment I heard his sweet voice, I burst into tears.

It was beyond stupid. All it was, was hot water – but for me, that meant _everything_.

“ _Hey, baby_ , are you crying over _water_?” Zuko chuckled, his hands cradling my head and forcing me to gaze back him. My hands fell over my face, nodding as I cried.

_“Thank you-thank you-thank you-”_ I repeated between choked whimpers. His warm hands brushed my hair behind my ears, before intertwining his fingers with mine – pulling my hands away from my face. My cheeks were crimson in colour, embarrassed by my mental breakdown of hot water, but Zuko beamed.

“You-you didn’t have to Zuko. I’m the only one who’ll use it anyways.” I droned under my breath, and Zuko’s face softened, a sigh escaping his lips as his fingers wiped away the tears that fell. “Love…do you remember the time in the beach house? You were crying in the bathtub…”

I nodded, that was one of the worst days of my life.

I’ve never felt as useless as I did that day.

It was the moment I realized how much I depended on Zuko – for even the simplest of things. I can’t even take a bath without the help of either Zuko or Lia. It was humiliating – to be always dependant on someone else for the basic of basic needs — things I can do for myself, but can’t because of the way everything is set up.

“I never want to see you crying like that again; it still haunts me.” He whispered, and I couldn’t help but sniffle at his words, “I’m gonna assume these are happy tears?”

I let out a shaky laugh, nodding my head with a sheepish smile as Zuko wiped another tear from my cheek, “Thank you, Zuko. Thank you so much. I just- _gosh_ , I’m just so happy.” I gushed.

Zuko laughed, pleased at how I literally shook with excitement. But just as quickly as he mused with delight, he gave me a stern look, “Hey- don’t think for a second that that damn knob is going to replace me. If I’m here, I’m heating the water still.”

“Is someone jealous of a knob?” I teased, and Zuko grinned.

“ _Ha_ , if even. It doesn’t get the pleasure of doing _this_ -”

My eyes fluttered shut. Our lips crashed together, moving like a beautiful dance. His hands held the small of my back as my hands fell over his chest, feeling his heart race under my fingertips.

_“You are my home, love.”_ Zuko whispered between kisses, and I smiled.

_Home_.


	37. Chapter ︳32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 14300+  
> A/N: Enjoy everyone~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Tacenda_ **

_(Latin/n.) Things better left unsaid; not to be mentioned to the public._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

_“You know…_ you have _beautiful_ eyes, Princess.”

“ _Awe_ , thanks, Sokka.”

“Too bad your face is ugly.”

_“ **I swear-** ”_

The immature hoots that erupted from Sokka were loud and clear. His belly rumbled in amusement, entertained at my exasperated expression as I rested over his stomach.

We were lounging in Zuko’s and I bedroom, munching on cookies on our bed, despite it being early in the morning. Zuko already rose and went for a morning jog – and I would be lying if I said I didn’t use the excuse of me being under the weather to avoid that run.

It was as Zuko was leaving that Sokka busted through the grand doors, still in his polar bear pyjamas, with a plate of cookies in hand – _“I wanted to check up on Princess, see how she’s feeling.”_

And that leads us to where we were now.

I grumbled under my breath, stuffing another fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookie into my mouth as Sokka beamed down at me. Despite the pointless banter and teasing, Sokka and I were venting to each other; I was beyond happy. I never realized how much I missed spending time with him – he was my partner in crime, the person who helped me learn to laugh again.

And while Sokka has been by my side from the beginning – we never got a chance to hang out as much as I would’ve wanted. Appreciate the presence of each other, _even though ‘sibling time’ means tons of teasing and humiliation._

A hand rested behind his head as he leaned against the bedframe, stuffing another cookie in his mouth. _His hair has grown so much already_.

Usually, it was up in a messy top knot, but today, he let his hair down. Zuko still had the lengthiest hair out of the guys, but Sokka was starting to prove himself to be a worthy competitor. I was always jealous of how attractive Katara’s and Sokka’s brown hair was. There were natural blond highlights, and it complimented their baby blue eyes.

_“Hey…did Aang bring Momo?”_ I pondered out loud; brows pinched as I tried to recall the last time I saw that mischievous creature. He was already so infuriatingly elusive, but now that we were in the Kingdom, it was like he vanished.

“Yeah, but you know how Momo is…” Sokka mumbled under his breath, more focused on chewing the cookie stuffed in his mouth than answering my question.

“I haven’t seen him once!” I exclaimed, and Sokka snorted, “Join the club. I asked Aang the other day, told me Momo is hiding out in the kitchen.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes hearing that – _of course, Momo is there. Appa would’ve joined Momo if he were here and could fit._

“Explains why the kitchen staff is panicking. They keep complaining that the food keeps disappearing – scared it could be a ghost.”

_“You know what would be really funny…”_ Sokka considered, and based off the tone alone – I knew he was thinking of something evil. My mouth opened and closed, fighting the temptation to ask because I knew better. There was a reason why Sokka and I got along; we were the definition of _dumb and dumber_.

My lips puckered, and the next thing I knew, I turned on my side, facing Sokka eagerly – _“What’s your plan?”_ Sokka grinned, sitting upright. I yelped, body rolling onto his lap, and in a bold move – he put down the plate of sweets on the bed. _He means business._

“What if we covered Momo in flour – make him look like a ghost? The kitchen staff would lose their minds.”

“ _Sokka~!_ I can already imagine the mess.”

“And I can already imagine the looks on their faces when they see a _ghost_.” I huffed, crossing my arms. “ ** _No_** , Zuko will _kill me_ if he finds out it was us.”

“Keyword, **_if_**.”

_“Where is Katara when you need her?!”_ I groaned to myself. If Katara were here, she would’ve shut down this plan before Sokka could even think of it. She was the mother of the group for a reason – she kept us all in check.

I grabbed a cookie from the plate that Sokka set aside, shoving it against Sokka’s lips. “Lie back down and eat a cookie.” I pestered, the only way I knew how to distract him. Sokka laughed against the cookie I practically stuffed, trying to chew the whole thing in one go.

“Aren’t you excited? She’s arriving tonight.” He mumbled between chomps. An enormous smile appeared on my lips, brushing my bedhead hair away from my face. “I can’t wait!” I gushed, body sprawling across the bed as I hugged my teddy bear close to my chest.

My gaze shifted upwards, staring at the wooden lined ceiling above us, with a silly look. _It’s been how long since I’ve last seen Katara?_ It felt like forever, but I knew it was only a few months. _Woah…me and Zuko haven’t been dating for that long, have we?_

It felt like Zuko, and I have been together for years – but not in a _bad_ way. I just felt so _comfortable_ with him. Our routines, how open we are with each other, it was surprising to think that we haven’t been together for _that_ long _. But also look at everything that happened, everything we have gone through together…_

It’s no surprise we’re as close as we are. _We practically went through everything a couple may experience over their lifetime in a span of a few months._ Add in the fact that he’s the ruler of a nation – things get a bit complicated.

_“She’s going to freak out when she hears everything that is going on._

I pouted, snapping my head towards Sokka, “She doesn’t know?” Sokka grimaced, his silliness gone and face stern, “No. We didn’t want to give too much information via messenger bird or attached to Appa. It could get intercepted. It’s not worth the risk.”

A blue silence fell between us; my gaze returned to the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. Despite all the smiles, the giggles, the sweet moments of bliss – that didn’t change the current chaos around us. _Mai is a traitor, Azula is back, and Yakone-_

It was like someone punched me.

The mere mention of Yakone had a shiver running up my spine, the hairs on my arms rising in terror. Zuko didn’t mention his name once around me, and I wonder if it was because he knew how shaken up I was after _the incident_. The worst part of it all was I still had the handkerchief Yakone gave me that night when he comforted me, hidden away in my vanity. _Gosh, I should’ve thrown it out, burnt it_ _–anything, but keeping it._

I didn’t know why I even kept the stupid thing. _Maybe it was to remind me that Yakone wasn’t that evil as a man?_ That there was still a little bit of good left in him. Yakone knew my family’s crane story.

_Dumb luck?_

He’s also a Bloodbender.

_But Aang told me that-_

“ _Princess_ …how is your _‘Fire Nation Politics’_ lessons going?” Sokka asked, his voice cutting my thoughts in half. I couldn’t help but jump slightly in surprise, and Sokka’s hand fell over my forehead, a soothing gesture spotting my uneasiness.

“ _Hmm?_ S-sorry, I didn’t hear properly.” I mumbled quickly, looking up at Sokka. He rolled his eyes at my aloofness, flicking my head before speaking again, “You’re lessons involving politics. Zuko told me you’ve been learning a few things.”

I groaned loudly.

_Gosh, bloody Fire Nation politics._

The moment I accepted that stupid Imperial Consort seal, I’ve had to brush up on my Fire Nation knowledge. From previous Fire Lords, customs, family trees, and laws – I wanted to cry. It wasn’t that it wasn’t interesting, it was just so much information thrown at me at once.

My hands fell over my face as I internally sobbed.

“ _It’s so difficult._ I understand the basics, but the system here seems so backwards at times.” I whined into my hands, venting all the annoyance I had bottled up. There were so many things going on; at this point, I felt like I was memorizing words rather than understanding.

_But knowing the rules did help out and gave me the chance to fire that meanie of a councilmember…_ Maybe I did understand more than I was giving myself credit for. But with everything else going on at the moment, my head hurt tons.

“Why don’t you ask Zuko to help you out, Princess? He is kind of like, **_the_** _Fire Lord._ ” My hands dropped from my face, opting to throw my arms into the air in defeat. “I don’t want to bother Zuko. He has so much on his plate. I want to do this on my own.”

“But Princess, _this is his job._ He’ll help if you ask– he _wants_ to help.”

I huffed to myself, biting my lips in frustration, “I know, but…I- _uhh_ - _I don’t know_. I don’t want to. Have you seen the book I had to read for this week?”

Sokka shook his head, and I grumbled to myself, “On my nightstand. See that ridiculously thick book? _Yeah_ , try reading a page and not fall asleep.” Sokka laughed at the evident disgust in my voice, grinning madly as he reached to his side. Just thinking about the book had me shivering in fear.

_But I was trying._

Watching the way Zuko worked on a daily, it made me want to work just as hard. I wanted the prove everyone wrong – that I wasn’t some arm candy for Zuko. That I knew what I was doing… Sometimes, it felt like Zuko was the only one who believed in me in this kingdom. _I won the people’s hearts – now I had to prove to the council that I can do this._

I closed my eyes, letting my arm rest over my eyes, the migraine that I’ve had still dully throbbing.

It was strange, for the past five or so days, I kept fluctuating from feeling better to isolating myself in bed. My body was hurting; my head felt like a hot mix of heavy and aching. _Was having a cold always this annoying?_ I usually had Katara heal me; I haven’t experienced a full-blown illness in years.

“I’m gonna read where you have your bookmark,” Sokka spoke, and I merely nodded.

_Although…I don’t remember leaving a bookmark in my book…I didn’t make it far enough to bother putting one._ I could hear Sokka snort as if he was trying to sniffle in a laugh-

_“Yesterday, Zuko used the lounging area after our bath, and I couldn’t be happier! He looked sooooo cute sitting there, reading. He almost fell asleep-”_

**_“OH MY GOSH SOKKA STOP!”_** I screamed. _This asshole was reading my bloody journal!_

Sokka _jumped_ out of bed, the fastest I’ve ever seen him move _. I don’t even think he’s moved this fast or much during his times in battles._ His bare feet hit the ground with a loud thud, laughing obnoxiously loud as he watched my expression of pure humiliation.

My eyes were bulging, cheeks a flaming hot red as I jumped in the bed, frantically trying to grab the notebook from his grasp.

_“I love how when Zuko thinks he pouts like a child and-”_

_“Sokka **STOP** – **give it back!** ”_ I moaned loudly, embarrassment about to eat me alive and be my cause of death. But my cries fell upon deaf ears, Sokka smiling like the cat that got the cream and sliding away from me. I huffed stridently, flying off the bed and flailing my arms stupidly.

Toph and I were the same height, which meant that _everyone_ was outlandishly taller than us by two heads, minimum. I hopped up and down, trying my hardest to get Sokka to shut up – _oh my gosh, I’m going to strangle him._ But he just rose his arms high above him, reading the damn diary loud and proud. _Please don’t read more, or else he’s going to-_

“ _It’s crazy to think that it’s those same pouty lips that left these hickies- OH NO._ I’m GOING TO KILL HIM!” Sokka raged, his face matching my red face.

I lunged forward, digging my shoulder into Sokka’s stomach.

Both of us went tumbling down on the floor, sounding like thunder during a rainstorm. One would have thought we were doing some training exercise at the amount of effort and roughhousing we were currently engaging in. _Who needs a morning run when you have a dumbass older brother reading your diary?_

“Give it back to me!”

“ ** _NEVER_**. I swear, what else has that asshole done? I’m bringing you back home after we figure this stuff out!”

“ _OH_ _shut up_ , Sokka. I’m staying here!”

“No, you aren’t! _HOLY SHIT_ – you guys did **_WHAT_** in his office!?”

“Sokka, _**stop**_ reading!” I shrieked, trying to rip the damn book from his hands. I was puffing brashly, Sokka swinging his arms above him, despite me sitting on his chest, trying to catch his hands.

“ _No!_ I do work on that damn desk sometimes. I’ve drunken TEA on top of there!” _Oh, screw this,_ “ _I swear Sokka_ , I’ll choke you out if you don’t give me my diary!”

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_ He hissed under his breath; blue eyes narrowed – the glare of a warrior. I shot back the same look he gave me – I could be just as scary as him if I tried _really-really_ hard _._ _Sorry, Suki – find yourself a new man-_

_“Should I even ask?”_

Sokka and I froze, heads snapping upwards, hearing the gruff voice echoing above us.

Zuko stood at the end of the bed, his arms across his broad chest, as he watched us with a mixture of confusion and amusement. His face was rosy from running, a few beads of sweat running down his temple and neck. I could see the way his chest rose with every breath, still winded from his workout.

My cheeks flushed at the sight of Zuko’s sweaty body, and at how silly Sokka and I looked. But Sokka seemed just as startled as me. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I snatched the notebook away from his hands, **_“HA~!”_**

Sokka’s eyes widen, stunned at how fast I stole the book, sticking my tongue at him.

It was like Zuko never entered the room.

Sokka and I bickered back and forth like toddlers unable to share a damn toy. Our faces were pink, not taking the time to breathe between words, let alone sentences.

“ _For fucks sakes_ , it’s way too early in the morning to deal with _this_ ,” Zuko grumbled under his breath, and I turned my gaze back to my handsome man.

He strolled over to the closet, patting down his face with the towel dangling over his shoulders. I fought the urge to drool over the sight – _let’s not check out Zuko with Sokka in the room._ Just as fast as Zuko entered the closet, he walked out, grabbing a set of clothing– _those are some extravagant clothing he picked._

Every piece of clothing Zuko owned was stunning, made of the most delicate fabrics. But as he threw a new outfit onto the bed indolently, I saw the golden shimmers that illuminated under the morning sun and the beautifully sewed dragons.

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, and I just slapped his head with my notebook, muffling his cries. “Zuko, why are you dressing up? Is there a meeting?” I asked, raising my voice so Zuko could hear me over Sokka’s squeals. He perked up, shooting me a look of disbelief.

“ _Wow, won’t you look at that_. Now my Imperial Consort acknowledges my existence.” He sarcastically spoke. I rolled my eyes at Zuko, bouncing off Sokka’s chest. Ignoring Sokka and his angry rant, I skipped towards Zuko, “You know I love you, _Zuko~._ ”

“ _Mhmm_ – it seems you love me the most during the night when you need a heater.”

“…I’m not going to deny that.” I giggled, and right away, Zuko shot me a glare. A harmless glare, because I saw the grin that fought to emerge.

“I advise you, and Sokka, change soon. I don’t think you want to be dressed in your nightclothes when she arrives.”

_Huh?_ _She?_

“You’re talking about Katara? Isn’t she arriving tonight-” Sokka budded in, and I noticed he had the plate of leftover cookies in hand, chewing away. Zuko nodded his head, his amber eyes settling over me, “I got word they’re at Ember Island at the moment, taking a little break. They should arrive in the next hour or two.”

My face flushed, clapping excitedly.

 _“ **She’s almost here!** ”_ I gushed, turning on my heel to face Sokka. For the moment, the fact that he was reading my diary, and was about to kill Zuko was lost to the wind – both us animated at the thought of seeing Katara again.

“Sokka, get out so I can change! I need to take a bath.”

“I know you do, you stink.”

 _“I swear Sokka-”_ I hissed under my breath, and just as quick as Sokka was to tease, he stepped forward, his playful grin shifting to a tender smile. His fingers brushed through the tangled strands of hair that fell over my face, combing them out of the way. My body relaxed and a lax smile of my own emerging at the gentle gesture.

_“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Princess.”_ He whispered under his breath, and I couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “Thanks for checking up on me, and the cookies… _I missed you…even if you annoy me_.”

Sokka grinned, flicking my forehead, _“I’m always here, Princess… **and** …_I’m taking the cookies with me.” He turned on his heel, shouting his goodbyes to Zuko before I could fight for my right to indulge in those tempting sweets. The pace at which he bee-lined for the exit, the door shutting behind him in one fluid motion, was unmatchable – leaving Zuko and me alone.

My shoulders dropped, a content sigh escaping me – _I’m happy._

_“Love?”_

My eyes widen, turning to see Zuko with those enticing eyes. He titled his head to the side, nudging towards the bathroom. An innocent giggle escaped me, already knowing what my dear Zuko was asking.

“Give me a minute to grab some clothes-”

“Already picked a dress for you.” I couldn’t hide my surprised expression even if I tried. “You did? I didn’t see you grab anything-”

“I will after our bath. Although naked sounds like a tempting option, I must say.” Zuko sheepishly spoke, laughing under his breath as he waltzed towards me. His arms wrapped around my waist, gazing down at me with a broad smile. My hands fell over his chest, feeling his pulse under my touch.

“Sokka says I stink… _clearly;_ he didn’t smell you.” I teased, and Zuko leaned in, playfully biting my nose. His teeth grazed my skin, and I giggled at his childish behaviour. It will repeatedly take me off guard how utterly spiritedly Zuko could be – a trait that didn’t seem to pop up often, even with the others.

“ _Mmm, stinky and stinky_.” He muttered under his breath, “We make a good pair.”

“Soon, we’ll be _clean and clean_.” I bantered back, enjoying the dimpled smile that shined brightly on Zuko’s face.

“What were you and Sokka fighting about?” Zuko asked, his lips pecking my forehead, still holding me close to his body – making no move to head to the bathroom. I groaned to myself, letting my head plop onto his chest with a thud, recalling what had happened.

“That bum read my diary! It was so embarrassing!” I blew.

_“You know…”_ Zuko spoke, and I _heard_ the dip in his voice.

My head snapped upwards, and I wasn’t astounded to see that shit-eating smirk flicker upon those sinful lips. The way my heart pounded, expression naïve hearing and seeing the way Zuko licked his lips mischievously, leaning too close for comfort.

“ _I must say_ – my favourite part is when you write about how much you _adore_ my voice.” Zuko mused, and at that moment – my cheeks turned a red that not even Zuko’s flames could match.

My mouth dropped, babbling nonsense as I slapped Zuko’s chest hard – as if I could slap the awkwardness out of me. But Zuko didn’t seem the slightest bit flustered; instead, he looked down at me with a glowing grin. _I can’t believe this asshole-_

“Does _NO ONE_ understand the concept of **_PRIVACY_** _!?_ ” I squealed, puffing as I grumbled under my breath. “ _I can’t believe you read my diary!_ You’re just as annoying as Sokka!”

_“Who said I read your diary, love?”_ I frowned, staring at Zuko with confusion, “ _You_ -you just said that you knew-” Zuko grinned mischievously, the tips of his fingers tickling my jaw, shutting me up.

“ _Oh, my sweet love._ I didn’t read your diary. Just a lucky guess.”

_“You were bluffing-”_

“Nice to know what you think of my voice, _although_ -” Zuko smirked, planting a deceitfully sweet kiss on my nose, _“I can’t say that I am surprised.”_ I stood there, rattled, cheeks a flaming red - Zuko _always_ seemed to _know_.

That prideful smirk of his didn’t vanish, his delicate fingers leaving my face, arm no longer hugging me close. His welcomed warmth left my body, smugly stepping back, taking in my flustered appearance to the fullest.

“Shall we get into our bath, love?” he spoke calmly, it was _maddening_.

_“I’m going to drown you,”_ I complained under my breath, watching the way Zuko confidently strolled towards the bathroom. But being the _oh-so-famous_ man he was, Zuko shrugged off the threat with ease.

His long fingers untied his loose bun, looking over his shoulder with a playful grin, “I can think of ten other things I would rather do in that tub than drown.”

_“ **Zuko** ~!”_

“And that’s _exactly_ what I indeed to hear from those pretty lips of yours, baby.”

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“Everything is set for Katara’s arrival, Fire Lord Zuko.”_

_“Including the extra guard?”_

_“Yes, Fire Lord. They are at their post.”_

Zuko huffed under his breath, nodding at the servants’ words, although I couldn’t help but notice how empty his tone sounded. My eyes shifted from the chaos before me, feeling the way Zuko was moving his arm, which I tightly hugged. The moment I tilted my head upwards, an amused smile painted my lips. _What a manchild-_

_The golden stings that decorated Zuko’s sleeves seemed to have unravelled._

I watched as he puckered, failing miserably at tying the adornment with one hand. The fabric slipped from between his fingers, and it may have been the first time, I dare say, that Zuko was _unelegant_. For a man with such a soft touch and long delicate fingers – you would have thought he had tree stumps as digits at the way he wriggled.

_“Fire Lord Zuko – let me.”_ I hummed.

I grasped his arm, tugging him closer to myself as I tied the flimsy strings together. _No wonder he was struggling – it was silk_. A small huff, and a tongue biting moment later – I quickly began tying.

Our pace of walking slowed without me realizing, and I couldn’t help but smile pridefully at how adorable my little knot was. While _cute_ was not synonymous with _Zuko_ for the majority of the population – it was in my books. _What was there not to label cute about Zuko?_

“ _Mmm_ , what would I do without my lovely _Imperial Consort_?” Zuko droned into my ear, a deep huskiness causing my cheeks to flush. I could hear the teasing tone with every word, but that didn’t change the touch of truth in his statement. The guards and servants around us giggled softly, overhearing the teasing banter, causing my cheeks to deepen in colour.

I looked upwards, not expecting to see Zuko as close as he was. It reminded me of the events that happened just a few days ago, us laughing like children down the hallway, close and snuggled. _That’s right, Izumi was the name we settled on…_

The way his eyes smiled at me, inspecting the way my touch left his sleeves, opting to embrace his arm close to my body. For a moment in time, I found myself speechless. Zuko looked handsome today, _breathtaking_. Was that unusual? Not at all – but Zuko made my skin tingle, butterflies fluttering, and breath gone.

“You would be lost – that’s what you would be.” I chirped back, biting my lips with a tone to match his. The way Zuko’s eyes lit up, surprised that I decided to amuse him. His lips began to move, ready to spit out some witty retort, but the sound of a servant clearing his throat beat him to it.

_“Fire Lord Zuko, you have a lunch date planned today with your mother, in the gardens. I assume you wish to cancel?”_

_A lunch date? How sweet!_ It’s been a while since Zuko and Ursa have spent some time together. But rather than lighting up the way Zuko usually does at the mere mention of Ursa, he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. I pouted, observing his evident annoyance, not seeming as content to hear of such a plan like me.

“ _She’s going to kill me for canceling again-_ Yes, please cancel-” Zuko hissed under his breath. _He can’t be serious-_

“ ** _Zuko_**.” I huffed, tugging on his arm without thinking. In a flash, everyone turned their attention to me – and I mentally slapped myself for doing such an act in public. But I pushed aside the regret, focusing on the matter at hand.

“You aren’t _really_ going to cancel your afternoon plans with Ursa, are you?” I whisper shouted, looking at Zuko with wide eyes. His lips puckered at my words, shooting me a look that screamed, _‘what else am I suppose to do?’_

_I swear- this man really is lost without me at times._

“We arrived here almost a week ago, and you’ve haven’t seen your family _once_. They’re worried.” I reasoned, and Zuko sighed, gazing around us in frustration. The guards got the hint. They awkwardly turned their looks away, walking briskly in front of us, giving us plenty of space to talk without anyone overhearing.

“ _I know that Yue_ , but when Katara lands, we need to discuss-” Zuko hissed under his breath, lips pressed as he tried to hush his tone. “ _Zuko_.” I pleaded, shaking my head, tightening my hold.

The large doors that lead outside, where we landed with Appa, was coming into view. I spotted a dash of green running through the doors, most likely Suki. _That means everyone is already there, waiting for Katara’s arrival._

“I’ve been here for how long, and I only got to share one moment with you in those gardens. _One walk_ – don’t do the same thing with your mom. She misses you.” I begged, and right away, Zuko’s stern look shifted to that of genuine regret. His cheeks flushed, stripping his gaze away from mine, his lips twisted to a frown.

_“You know how to make a man feel guilty,”_ Zuko grumbled under his breath as he strode forward, but I tugged on his arm harshly. _He’s trying to run away from his feelings._ We abruptly stopped dead in our tracks, turning on his heel to look down at me with narrowed eyes. Zuko wasn’t upset with me – _he just sucks at expressing himself_.

Zuko was more of a family man than he let on. He would do anything for them, but it was like he was afraid to admit how much he cared. How much he thought about them and enjoyed their presence. I wasn’t a fool; I caught the sweet stares he sent to his mom or Uncle Iroh, enjoying their company, even if it was just for a few seconds. 

“What I’m trying to say is _this-_ ” I muttered softly, upset that I caused that frown to rise. “We’ve survived this long without someone attacking us. I think the gang would understand and can wait a few more hours before our meeting. Katara is probably exhausted as well; she could use some rest…” I hummed.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could spot the servants studying us, curious as to why we halted. I let my hands rest over Zuko’s forearms, squeezing as I smiled up at him, “You’re a man of work, Zuko. And I love that, but don’t forget that you have a family too…”

“I knew it was a bad idea to let Uncle Iroh and mom keep you company…they taught you their ways of getting to my mind.” Zuko mumbled under his breath, but I spotted that gentle smile of his starting to shine through – _my sun._

“When are you going to learn that I’m always the one in control?” I teased, and in a flash, Zuko gripped my hands tightly. My heart pounded loudly, blood pumping as I watched as Zuko brought my hands to his lips, placing sweet pecks all over my palms.

“ _Mmm_ , I don’t deny such a truth, I pride myself in it.” he snickered, before stealing one last caress. “Let’s go, baby. Based on the ruckus outside, and dirt flying everywhere, it seems like Katara has arrived.”

“I’m so excited, Zuko. I missed her-”

“ _Oh,_ I’m very much aware of how excited you are. All night you were squirming around in your sleep. It felt like I was cuddling a worm.” Zuko laughed, and I blushed. _This tease-_ I pulled my grip away, playfully punching his chest, not at all caring that we were not in the private confines of our bedroom.

“ _Watch yourself, love_ – you wouldn’t want to get arrested now.” Zuko grinned, and I scoffed.

“We both know that the guards love me more than you. So if you, _Sir_ , don’t want to get put into cuffs, I advise you be careful.” I smugly retorted, and it was then and there I knew I was treading in _dangerous_ waters.

The large gap between us felt far too small, watching the way Zuko’s lips twisted to a naughty smirk that had my stomach in knots.

He leaned forward, his lips grazing my jaw, his hot breath tickling the skin at the base of my neck. That alone had my breath hitching, and the incontrollable response had Zuko clicking his tongue in amusement. His alluring scent had my head spinning, knees on the verge of buckling at his mere presence. But it was Zuko’s damn voice that had me teetering on edge. _Fuck him-_

“ _Mhmm_ , we both know that you would look _delicious_ in a pair of cuffs, baby. And while I would never think of using such means, ‘cause you’re such a good girl, I’m not against the idea.”

_“Zuko-”_ I gulped, my hands bunching the fabric of my dress in my hands. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, realizing I’ve been holding my breath the whole time. And at the mere sound of my voice, Zuko let out a low groan in my ear, tilting his head back as he licked his lips. The way his eyes fluttered closed for a moment, rolling back – _was it because of me?_

“ _There you go again, love_. Saying my name in that _needy_ tone of yours – it drives me _mad._ ” He purred, and my eyes widened. _Does no one see this, hear this?_ I anxiously shifted my gaze around us, scared that _someone_ would see what was happening _. I can’t continue breaking royal rules. I need just one day. One day where I go without breaking a damn rule._

But my resolved cracked.

The guards and servants were far more interested in watching the arrival of Appa through the windows, talking amongst themselves than what was going on between us. _They have no clue; they’re completely oblivious-_

“ _Come on, baby,_ let me hear the _sweet_ voice of yours again.” Zuko toyed, catching my attention. His lips brushed against my jaw once again, a hand falling on the dip of my back. I couldn’t help it – _his lips are so close to mine, and no one is watching._

**_One kiss_** _. One kiss is all I want-_

_“THANK THE FUCKING GODS I AIN’T THE ONLY ONE LATE.”_

If Zuko wasn’t holding on my waist the way he was now, I would’ve fallen on my face.

We pushed off each other, the looks of two people who got caught painted on our faces. But just like that, Zuko collected himself. His touch left me, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face as he watched Sokka dash towards us in a mad sprint.

_Why is Sokka-_

Sokka’s thick brown hair reflected off the sunlight, droplets of water flying as he ran like a sprinkler. His hands were desperately working on the white buttons that decorated his navy blue top, flaunting his exposed torso to us. _Are his shoes on the opposite feet?_

“ _Sokka?_ Why are you-” I whispered, but Zuko blew loudly, finishing off my train of thought. “ _A bloody mess?_ Come on, man, you’re leaving a fucking trail of water, and you aren’t even a Waterbender.” I stifled in a laugh because Zuko was totally right. There was a damn pond now in the kingdom, courtesy of Sokka.

But Sokka grinned largely, not at all bothered by Zuko’s expression of disappointment. _Aang and Sokka, I think the only two people who are immune to Zuko’s glares._ Even I would cower away from such a stare.

“I had to shower, and Suki had to shower too, and one thing led to another-”

My cheeks flushed, and before I knew it, my hands fell over my ears, shutting my eyes and trying to push the mental image away. **_“Too much details Sokka!”_** I shouted, twisting on my heels, and Sokka let out a petty laugh.

“ ** _HA._** _Oh yeah_ , cause that diary didn’t have too much information, Princess.” I frowned, hands falling on my hips as Sokka came to a halt beside us, closing the last button of his top. _Oh, I swear, I’m going to kill Sokka-_

“You didn’t have to read my diary, dummy!” I shouted, and I could hear Zuko sigh beside us. _“Why is my best friend, a fucking idiot?”_ Zuko mumbled, his arm snaking around my waist.

“ _AWW MAN,_ I’m you’re best friend?” Sokka spoke, beaming like a child towards Zuko, and I found my jaw-dropping. _Out of everything Zuko said, all he got was ‘friend’?_

“You’re an idiot,” Zuko spoke, a touch of genuine fear in his voice. I couldn’t help but snort, shaking my head as I brushed my hair behind my ears, looking forward. _But it still doesn’t explain why Sokka is late._

“We just saw Suki a few moments ago, Sokka,” I spoke, observing him. He had an elastic between his teeth, his hands frantically brushing his hair to a messy bun.

“Yeah, well, as I said, we had to shower. I was just getting in, and she was just finishing.” Sokka mumbled between clenched teeth. With a free hand, he grabbed the hair tie, wrapping his hair in a somewhat presentable hair-do. _“I still think I have shampoo in my hair…” Sokka_ grumbled under his breath.

_Who needs a damn child when you can have Sokka?_ I rolled my eyes, reaching forward as I watched the way Sokka struggled to put on the coat that he had swung over his shoulder. I’m surprised it didn’t fall off during his mad sprint towards us. I reached forward, fingers grazing the rough material, only for an animated shout to catch our attention.

_“Come on, slow-pokes! She’s here!”_

My eyes widen, looking in front of us. Suki’s head was popping through the grand doors. She was free of her Kyoshi warrior outfit, opting for a natural look. Her eyes matched the sweet smile of hers, her green dress flowing in the light breeze outside. Her brown hair bobbed back and forth as she eagerly bounced in her spot in excitement.

“Some siblings you are – both of you guys are late.” She laughed before shutting the door behind her. _Katara is here!_ In a flash, I gazed up to Zuko with doe eyes, ready to babble in anticipation, but I found myself stopping. The smile on Zuko’s face – it didn’t reach his eyes.

_I’m an idiot._

“ _Come on;_ Katara’s going to give us a damn lecture if she doesn’t see us in the next ten seconds.” Sokka huffed, striding ahead of us. Zuko merely nodded, the arm wrapped around my waist thrusting me forward to match Sokka’s pace.

Zuko didn’t utter a word; he just kept his gaze forward as we walked towards the doors. His lips were pressed tight despite the smile on his face. It was those fake smiles of his, I’ve seen them before whenever he was tired, or annoyed but had to show face in the name of politics.

_Zuko and Katara._

I never did ask, but did they ever talk about what happened in the Southern Water Tribe? Things just happened so fast, and as reasonable as Zuko was, he was as stubborn as Katara could be petty.

_Did they make-up, did Katara apologize to Zuko?_ Zuko flat out admitted he wanted Katara to help heal me, but was it because he trusted her, or because he was desperate to see me better?

The servants in front of us quickly opened the door for us, and for a split moment, I saw the slight scowl on Zuko’s face.

_Zuko…_

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_Awkward_ was a word I would have never used to describe Katara’s and my relationship.

We were many things – but above all, we were sisters despite not sharing the same blood. It was funny; she was born in November, me in July, the same year, but she was more of a big sister to me than I was to her. She just had this motherly aura about her, even making Zuko seem like a child to us all.

A silence fell over us as we stood side by side.

My fingers twirled around each other as we walked along the hallway, me admiring the view of the gardens before us. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight shining, the flowers seemingly reaching their peak in beauty. I could only imagine the sweet scents the flowers were producing should we have been walking outside instead.

_Awkward._

The others were busy working on their tasks, Aang with his new Nation, Sokka, Toph, and Suki regarding a battle plan. _And Zuko-_ I smiled. I could see him and Ursa, sitting under the large cherry blossom tree that towered above all. The pink blossoms created a blanket-like cover for Zuko and Ursa to sit on, something straight out of a fairytale.

Even from here, I could see the contentment on Ursa’s face as Zuko poured her some tea. But the same emotion was evident on his, and while I couldn’t prove it, I was certain that those heart-throbbing dimples of his were most likely present on his face.

Katara carefully brushed a brown braid behind her ear, her fingers playing with the flimsy envelope in her arms. I figured she would’ve used the time Zuko is spending with his mother to rest, but instead, she said she wanted to spend some time with me. I was beyond delighted to hear her say that, but now that she was here-

**_Awkward._ **

_Why were things so awkward between us right now?_

The sound of Zuko’s laughter caught my attention, a tinge of pink dusting my cheeks. His smile was wide as he shook his head in amusement, his mother nodding eagerly as she spoke. The way Zuko studied his mom, listening to her every word like it was gold. He loved his mother to the moon and back; there wasn’t a doubt about it.

“ _You and Zuko…_ you two seem _happy_.” Katara hummed softly, the first one to speak in the awkward silence that somehow managed to fall between us. I froze, unable to move my feet as I sharply turned to stare at Katara.

Her blue eyes were round and filled with admiration, a genuine smile on her face. “Suki was right; you do stare at him a lot.” My mouth dropped, cheeks flaring up as I found myself speechless. Katara’s smile soon turned to an almighty grin, laughing at the reaction she got out of me, “Has Sokka declared himself as the _‘almighty cockblock’_ yet?”

I snorted, “The first week.”

“He’s so overprotective.”

“Tell me about it, that dummy read my diary today!”

_“He did not.”_ Katara huffed, her cheeks matching my red ones once I told her the news. But as the words left her mouth, I noticed how close we had gotten. Both of our bodies were leaned towards each other, eagerly talking as if the awkward silence that was consuming us never happened.

_The awkwardness…_

“Yue…?”

“Katara…”

**_“I missed you.”_ **

At her final words, I found my arms quickly flying over her shoulders, a happy smile painting my face. “I missed you, too, Katara,” I whispered, not at all caring that I was wrinkling the important paper pressed against her chest. Katara let out a giggle as she snuggled her head into my neck, cuddling me back to the best of her abilities without dropping the letter.

The awkwardness was not because of some ill feelings, but because we didn’t know where to start.

I’ve never been away from Katara and Sokka before; it was usually them leaving me for work. But now…it was _different_. This wasn’t a matter or us leaving for a few weeks or months and coming back. I lived here now, forever, _this_ was my new home.

My new life with Zuko.

“It’s been so long; I don’t even know where to start.” I gushed as we pulled away. Having her in my arms briefly, I noticed that not much had changed between us despite the time. The only reason difference is that while she wore blue, I wore red.

But she’s still my exasperating sister.

“Well, you can start with _, you know_.” Katara laughed, wiggling her eyebrows towards the window. I blushed, looking over my shoulder, and at that moment, Zuko’s eyes locked with mine.

It didn’t matter that we were a distance away from each other. The fire that ignited in me the moment Zuko’s gaze settled over mine was undeniable. He shot me a devilish smile as he tilted his head cockily. The way his ember eyes studied me, it was like he was looking into my soul – leaving me gasping and knees shaky. And just like that, he turned back to his mom, resuming his conversation.

_Oh, this man, the definition of sin itself._

“Where do I even start?” I breathed, hands falling over my chest to get my heartbeat under wraps. But despite the flustered state, Zuko seemed always to leave me in; I couldn’t pull my eyes away. _Gosh, Yue. You’re literally creeping him through the damn window._

Have you really stooped that low? _Yes, yes, I have, and I have no regrets._

The confidence that seemed to ooze from him without a single effort, how did Ursa manage to give birth to such a fine specimen like him? _Those pouty lips, long fingers, his hot breath along my neck-_

_“Yue, do you love Zuko?”_ Katara blurted, cutting my thoughts in half.

I jumped in my spot, my whole body heating up in embarrassment. Not only did Katara just catch me gawking at Zuko within minutes of her arriving here, but she also didn’t know. _Everything that has happened between us; the kisses, sweet confessions, she didn’t know a single thing._

“The way you’re staring at Zuko, the way he looks at you…it’s just like Aang and me; it’s … _love_.”

_“I-”_

“Do you-do you _love_ him, Yue?” Katara sternly spoke, stepping forward. Her hands fell over my shoulders, her fingers digging into my dress with a serious expression. I nervously bit my lip, trying to understand her sudden outburst, but the expression she wore was serious. I swallowed hard, nodding my head.

“I love him, Katara. More than anything in the world.”

_“I can’t believe it…”_ She whispered under her breath.

I pouted, tilting my head to try to comprehend her words. _Was she…was she mad?_ But Katara just snickered, her shoulders slumping in ease as she shook her head. _“Zuko didn’t need someone to break down his walls; he needed someone to help him rebuild.”_ She muttered to herself. _What is she talking about-_

“I’m so happy, Yue; I’m so happy you found each other.” She exclaimed. “Dad has been worried sick about you; I can’t wait till I tell him how happy you are.”

_Hakoda-_

“How is dad, Katara?” I questioned, and Katara shot me a sad smile. It was something that ate away at me. I still remember the look on his face when I told him I was leaving with Zuko. He tried to play it off cool, saying how he was happy that I was leaving the nest, spreading my wings again. But I could still remember the small sniffle that I heard the moment I shut the door behind me to leave.

“He’s good, but sad…he misses you. Keeps on saying how his daughters are being swept off their feet.” Katara spoke as I let my gaze wander back to the window. Ursa was standing tall, dusting off her dress with a happy smile that reached her eyes. But Zuko was nowhere in sight.

“But, he has you at home, at least,” I replied.

_“About that…”_ I frowned at her tone, pulling my gaze away from the gardens and back to Katara. She let out a heavy sigh, shuffling back and forth between her feet. “Dad has been acting weird lately,”

Dad was always weird; that was a fact, but for Katara to say it spoke plenty. He was a serious man, for the most part, but Sokka got his playfulness from _someone_. And it didn’t take long to learn from who it was.

“Dad has been pushing at the thought of Aang and me finding a home for ourselves.”

“He’s thinking about your future.” I tried to reason, but Katara shook her head. “That’s what I thought, but since you left, he’s been _insistent_. Keeps saying that I’m an adult now, that I have to think of the bigger picture. _And…_ ”

_“And?”_ I pushed, and I spotted the way Katara’s cheeks flushed.

Katara was _blushing_.

She hugged her body, eyes darting side to side before she finally found her voice. Katara and Aang have been together for years – it took a lot to make Katara blush. _This is going to be good._

“A few months ago, I saw Aang talking to Dad in his office. But whenever I bring it up, Aang says he wasn’t there – when I _saw_ him. I even confronted Dad about it, but he denies everything.” I rose a brow, trying to piece together what Katara was telling me.

_Why Would Dad lie about that,_ better yet – Aang doesn’t lie. Aang is the definition of purity, never uttering a lie or harming a soul. _For Aang to lie to Katara…_

“ _I think…_ I think Aang may propose to me, Yue.”

_“Oh my gosh, Katara-”_

“And I wanna say **_yes_**!” She blurted, her hands falling over her mouth at her honest confession. I couldn’t stop the squeals, jumping in my spot at the thought of Katara and Aang tying the knot. _The first marriage in the gang!_

“Katara, I’m so _HAPPY_!” I chirped, clapping like a fool at the thought, and that just seemed to worsen Katara’s blush. “I love him, Yue. We won’t have kids for a few years, we agreed on that, we’re both too busy with our jobs. But we’ve always wanted to be married. But maybe I’m overthinking things?”

“ _Overthinking_? **KATARA**. He went to _Dad_ , and now Dad is trying to find a _house_ for you~! He’s going to propose!”

“Have you heard anything funny from Sokka, or maybe Zuko? Maybe Zuko would know what Aang is thinking. Aang always says how Zuko is his best friend; he would know something, right?” Katara insisted, and I thought.

She had a point.

Just like how I spilled my guts to Suki or Kima, the guys would do the same with each other. But I never heard anything from Zuko… _but he’s good at keeping secrets, Yue._ I huffed, _that’s right._ Which means… _if I want to find something I have to do a little bit of snooping._

I grinned, “Leave it to me. Sokka doesn’t call me a curious cat for nothing!” Katara frowned, shaking her finger at me, “Don’t go doing anything stupid, Yue. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Zuko because of me.”

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, “Zuko wouldn’t dare, I have him wrapped around my finger.”

“I can’t believe it, Yue. You really tamed the untamable.” Katara spoke in amazement, shaking her head as she watched over me. I smiled proudly, shifting my attention back outside. Ursa was calmly sitting under the tree again, a book in her lap as her eyes scanned back and forth. _Smart woman, enjoying the warmth to the fullest._

But Zuko still wasn’t there. _Where did he go? He was just there a moment ago-_

_“Looking for someone, love?”_

I jumped, a pair of arms snaking their way around my body. The heat emitted from his touch had me purring, snuggling against the hard torso pressed against my back. Zuko nuzzled his face into my neck, his hands firmly planting themselves on my waist as he hummed pleasantly in my ear. “Mm, how is my baby?” he droned, his lips nibbling my skin before stopping abruptly.

His body tensed, and I saw the way Katara’s eyes widen in surprise. Zuko pulled his face away from me, standing tall, fingers digging into my skin.

**_“Katara.”_** He spoke bluntly, but I could feel the coldness in his tone. _I’m right._ He was upset with her still, and Katara seemed to notice it too. Katara’s lips pressed tight, taking a deep breath as she nodded her head, _“Zuko.”_

_Awkward_ – this was what _real_ awkwardness feels like.

The tension in the room was thick, Katara’s blue eyes locked with Zuko’s golden ones. “How was your lunch with Ursa, Zuko?” I blurted, trying to ease the tension, it was unbearable.

“Great.” He hissed, and I stiffened. _This is bad, really bad._

_Do something, Yue._

_Do something-_

“I forgot to give these papers to you earlier, Zuko. These are from the Earth Nation.” Katara spoke, and Zuko’s eyes narrowed.

“How did you receive it?” He asked, and Katara cleared her throat before answering. “Ember Island. The Earth King sent this there, thinking you were still residing in your vacation home. But I was told it was urgent and they sent it with me. Faster with Appa. It’s to be opened as soon as possible.”

Zuko merely nodded, not saying anything else. Zuko not speaking was scarier than him yelling. Katara outstretched her arm, Zuko meeting halfway as he touched the envelope. The flimsy document looked small in Zuko’s hands, but as his fingers curled, ready to take it, Katara’s voice stopped him.

“ _Actually_ , I thought Yue could take it to your study.”

“Why? I can do it myself; we’re on our way there now-”

“I-I want to talk, just us, for a minute, Zuko,” Katara exclaimed, and I noticed the way her voice wavered. Her eyes met mine, almost pleading with me to go along, and I nodded. Before Zuko would say anything else, I reached forward, taking the paper from their grasps. I looked upwards, shooting Zuko a sweet smile, “I’ll meet you at the study with the gang. Be quick!”

I could hear Zuko click his tongue, and like water, I slipped from his grasp.

Temptation ate away at me, swiftly gazing over my shoulder at the two, and they were exactly where I left them seconds ago. They stood across each other, a large frown on Zuko’s face as Katara took a deep breath. And as I turned the corner, I found myself stopping for a moment.

_“What do you want, Katara? We have stuff we need to discuss-”_ Zuko grumbled under his breath, undoubtedly pinching the bridge of his nose.

I knew it was wrong.

I knew I shouldn’t listen, eavesdrop. But it was like no matter how hard I tried; I couldn’t move. I wanted to know what Katara wanted to talk so desperately to Zuko about. I wanted to know what Katara wanted with Zuko. _Was she going to ask Zuko about the marriage thing?_ But the words that flew from Katara’s mouth had me holding my breath.

_“I want to say I’m sorry.”_

Silence.

I bolted as fast as I could, a goofy smile on my face.

Katara had guts.

And while Katara was undoubtedly hard-headed like Zuko, the friendship between Zuko and her was far more important than her ego. _Thank you Katara, Zuko really needed to hear that._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“What’s taking them so loooonnngggggg~.”_ Toph complained under her breath, lounging on the rug that covered the floor of Zuko’s office. Her hands were comfortably tucked behind her head; legs crossed over each other as she impatiently blew. Should she have been a Firebender, I was certain there would have been flickers of fire leaving her lips, much like Zuko.

I giggled, shrugging my shoulders as I happily sat in Zuko’s grand chair. It was super comfy, might I add. The padding was making it feel like I was sitting on a cloud. _No wonder Zuko didn’t mind doing paperwork, I would to if it meant sitting on a comfy chair like this_.

My curious eyes wandered about, scanning the array of documents that decorated his study. There were so many projects happening under Zuko’s care, notes filled with his scribbles containing details. But as interesting as everything was, I was more fascinated by the green document that I brought here.

While it was light, the envelope was thick; the Earth Nation seal prettily stamped in the center with ivory coloured wax. _A letter from the Earth King…I wonder what it is about?_ As if the emerald green hypnotized me, I found my mind wandering.

_I wonder how Kayto was?_

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t wipe the image of the happy smile on his face as he walked away from me. The cherry blossoms falling around him in the sweet breeze, how clear his eyes seemed that day. Even his steps seemed lighter than air, practically hovering along the ground.

It was like he was a changed man…but despite the delighted smile on his face, my heart swelled with sorrow. There was something about that moment that had my eyes teary, something that made my stomach rise to my throat.

_“I gotta say, Princess. You look good, sitting there. You look like a real Queen.”_ Sokka mused. I blushed at his words, pushing myself back in the chair. My gaze snapped forward, watching the way Sokka lounged in a chair that was placed in front of the desk we were currently huddled around.

“You really do, for someone as cute as you – you can look pretty scary when you focus.” Suki giggled in Sokka’s lap. I whined under my breath, shyly combing my hair in front of my chest, twirling the strands around. _Me ruling a whole Nation?_ I could feel my whole body shaking.

The thought alone was beyond terrifying. _How does Zuko do it? Thousands and thousands of people looking up to you for guidance_. You’re the face of the Nation. The person people praise or curse. Overnight you can be the publics’ favourite person, their beacon of hope, or their worst enemy.

_“Sorry we’re late.”_

Zuko busted through the door hastily, and I couldn’t help but smile. The tension in his shoulders was gone, his feet light as he beelined towards his study. He looked like a man on a mission – ready to get down to business. Katara coolly walked towards Aang, but even I could tell she seemed more at peace, her breathing calm.

_They’re okay; they talked it out._

“ ** _FINALLY_**. Can we get this done and over with already?” Toph groused, sitting upright in a flash as she crossed her arms. Zuko rolled his eyes at Toph, merely walking where I sat. He placed a small peck on my forehead, earning a bashful smile from myself, before spotting the green document on his desk.

“Where do we even start?” I pondered under my breath as I watched Zuko. He leaned against his study, a hand combing through my locks as if to soothe himself, as he swore under his breath. The letter from the Earth King was dense – _he’s going to have a fun read._

“Maybe with Kayto and the Earth King?” Suki proposed, but Toph gave her two cents. “Further. The waterfall. That’s where Yue first saw Azula and Yakone.”

“ _Azula_? _Yakone_?” Katara gasped, Aang nodding his head as he ran his hands up and down her, comforting. _“You’re all wrong,”_ I announced before realizing what I had said. Right away, Zuko’s attention shifted to me, eyes narrowed as the grip he had on the paper tightened.

“What do you mean that we’re _wrong_? You said you saw Azula at the waterfall.” Zuko spoke, a certain edge in his voice. I puffed, “You’re right, but that’s not the first time I saw her.”

“You lied? Why would you lie about that-”

I frowned at Zuko, realizing that he thought I was hiding information. “Yeah, Princess. Why would not tell Zuko you saw Azula?” Sokka butted, leaning forward, nearly pushing Suki off him. Her hands fell against the study, catching herself, shooting Sokka a glare.

“Because I didn’t know it was her!” I puffed, throwing my arms up in the air frustratingly. As much as I was part of the gang now, they seemed to forget that I wasn’t friends with them as long as they have been. “I didn’t know it was her! You don’t think if I knew, I would’ve said something? She disguised herself as a maid. I didn’t know better.”

“Did you not tell Yue about Azula, Zuko?” Aang asked gently, and I saw the flustered look on Zuko’s face. His gaze shifted back to the fancy writing of Earth King, grumbling under his breath. “N-no.”

“It’s not Zuko’s fault; he doesn’t have to tell me about that.” I started, but Zuko slammed the paper on the desk. I was startled, not at all expecting the outburst of anger. His forehead was scrunched together, a scowl on his face as he stared the crimpled paper.

“ ** _It is_** _my fault_ ; I should’ve been smarter; I let my guard down. I figured Azula was no longer an issue – stupid wishful thinking.” Zuko hissed under his breath.

“Zuko…” I hummed softly. My hand fell over his forearm, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I should’ve told you about the maid. I was stupid…I didn’t want to worry you.”

“But I already _worry_.” He ranted.

“ _Oh, for fucks sakes_ , talk about your damn feelings another time!” Toph swore loudly, standing upright as she stomped her feet on the ground. She swiftly shifted her posture, her head in the direction of Katara.

“Look here, Sugar Queen, this is what is going to happen. I’m going to tell the damn details, and everyone can keep their mouths shut till the end. _Got it?_ ”

I found myself zipping my mouth shut, Sokka nodding his head frantically, hearing Toph’s stern voice. Aang straightened up his posture, Zuko shooting Toph an amused look, seeing her take charge. “Please go on, Toph. Saves my breath.” Zuko muttered, before raising the documents back to view.

And boy, did Toph tell the story, alright.

It was an experience I didn’t know I needed to experience until today. I figured Toph would gloss over everything, cutting corners due to her unsurprisingly impatient nature, but I was pleasantly surprised.

Despite her blunt and quick to the point, attitude, she hit the nail in every aspect. She didn’t leave behind a single detail, Katara’s eyes growing wider and wider by the second. In fact, even though most of us were there to experience the whole ordeal, we found ourselves silent. _Who knew Toph could be a fantastic public speaker when she wanted to be? She would make an amazing investigator._

Zuko’s hand went back to petting my hair, reading the documents sent from the Earth King, as Toph ranted. But his attention wavered when Katara spoke up.

_“Azula burnt Aang?”_ Katara repeated, her hand softly caressing Aang’s arms. Aang shot her a caring smile, catching her hand with his, “Don’t worry about it, Sweetheart. I’m all healed.” I could tell Aang was trying his best to ease any concern of Katara, but I couldn’t blame her.

 _She was thrown into a pit of lions._ Everything that happened, we’ve gotten to process one way or another over time, but Katara was learning about everything now. It was a shock, but Katara just huffed furiously at Aang, shaking her head in annoyance.

“And _you_ \- are you crazy?” She shouted; a slender finger pointed towards me. My jaw dropped, face going white as I saw the way her eyes narrowed heatedly. It reminded me of the times she would lecture Sokka and me whenever we got into trouble. “You fought Azula like in _that_ state, you fought _Yakone_. You could’ve died Yue; your chi is all messed up. This is dangerous!” Katara lectured.

“I had to save them-”

“Aang could have gone in the Avatar state.” Katara retorted.

“He was tired.” I fought back, pushing myself off the chair. I knew Katara had a point. It was stupid of me, and this ‘flu’ I had, which was evidently something else, was worrying. It was dangerous for me to bend, but the thought of any of them getting hurt was scarier. “I had to save them. Yakone was going to kill them.”

“And this is why Bloodbenders are disgusting.” Katara spat, running a hand angrily through her locks. The outright hatred in her voice had my breathing hitching, not at all expecting those words to leave her mouth. But the way she spoke, it came naturally, like the fact that Bloodbenders were some vial creatures was a truth, not an opinion. _Disgusting-_

“Those are some strong words, Katara,” Aang said speedily, and Katara pursed her lips.

“You know how dangerous Bloodbending is. You can control someone without their consent. Kill them from the inside out.”

“That’s not true, Katara.” I blurted without much thought. Aang’s eyes widen at my comment, shooting me a warning glance, but Sokka spoke up before Katara could. “No offence, Princess, but as much as you are a lover, you have to admit. Bloodbending, that’s some next-level human shit right there.”

_“If you can even call them human,”_ Katara grumbled under her breath. Sokka frowned at her comment, but regardless, he nodded his head in agreeance to her words.

“Honestly, they’re more like monsters to me. Manipulating blood? That’s disgusting and dark.” Suki added, shaking her head as she looked at Sokka. Suki was a warrior, but even I noticed the way her voice wavered at the thought of Bloodbending.

“Well, once we get rid of Yakone, no more Bloodbenders to worry about. Problem solved.” Toph grumbled, falling back onto the floor with a thud. She crossed her legs, resting her chin on her elbow as she listened to everyone trash talk.

“We shouldn’t speak ill about Bloodbending; we don’t know much about it…maybe it can be used for some good?” I reasoned, trying to add some positivity to the conversation, but Katara snuffed. “What good could Bloodbending possibility have?”

“M-maybe you can heal? Right, Yue? Maybe you can do some more powerful healing, better than regular Waterbending?” Aang proposed eagerly. His eyes were light, scanning the room desperately, wishing for _someone_ to work with him. But Sokka shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know Aang. When you have that much power…it’s tempting to do more evil than good, in my opinion.”

“But Aang is strong; he isn’t evil!” I retorted, hands falling on the study before me harder than I intended. Everyone jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but the beating of my heart in my chest was louder. “That’s like- that’s like saying that everyone with power is evil. That’s not true; there are plenty of good people with power.” I panicked, desperately trying to defuse the situation.

“Why do you care so much, Princess? Why are you trying to defend Bloodbenders? It’s like you feel bad for Yakone or something.” Toph huffed.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” I whimpered under my breath. _What was I trying to say?_ It did sound like I was trying to defend Yakone. But that wasn’t it – hearing the way they disregarded a whole sub-bending skill because of a bad-bunch? _What about all the good that came from Bloodbending during-_

“The next thing you know, Princess over here is going to go give a hug to Yakone, maybe offer him some cookies.” Toph mocked under her breath. My lips puckered, eyes wide hearing the taunting tone in Toph’s voice.

**_“Watch it.”_**

For the first time, I heard Zuko speak. His voice was low, a deadly tone laced with his simple warning as his hand fell over my shoulder. I could feel the heat radiating from his palms. Zuko didn’t say a damn word during the whole conversation. _Did he think Bloodbenders were monsters too? Despicable and less than human?_

“It was a joke, Zuko. Relax.” Toph huffed, her bangs flying upwards for a moment before falling back over her eyes. “This isn’t a time for _jokes_. We have two wanted criminals, and damn spy inside the kingdom.” Zuko lectured, and Katara stepped forward.

“We’re just talking about Bloodbenders-”

“But _why_? Whether or not Bloodbenders are evil is beside the fucking point. We need to focus on the important things. Healing Yue, so her chi doesn’t kill her, and capturing Yakone to ensure the prosperity of the United Nations.”

“Zuko is right; we’re falling off track here,” Aang spoke, his voice sounding calmer. Zuko ran his hands through his bun, causing hairs to fall and frame his face. “We can pick up the rest tomorrow; we’re getting nowhere for today,” Zuko muttered under his breath.

Suki let out a sigh, standing off Sokka and outstretching a hand. He grabbed it, letting her pull his body upwards before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Fine. Let’s call it a day then. We can pick everything back up tomorrow in the morning.”

“Fine with me…” Toph grumbled before abruptly standing up. She kicked the air underneath her before storming out of the room without another word. Aang nodded meekly, bowing quickly towards Zuko and I. I saw the way he smiled at me sympathetically before linking arms with Katara. _Pity_.

The sound of their soft voices and feet pattering against the room was the last sound heard before the door shut behind them, leaving Zuko and me alone. The room suddenly felt far too large and lonely, missing the company of everyone, despite them being the cause of anxiousness.

I let out a shaky breath, hands rubbing my face roughly. _Why did I have to say anything?_ I should have just agreed; I should have kept my mouth shut. _They’re right-_

Bloodbenders are **monsters**.

**Disgusting** creatures – less than humans.

_I’m a mon-_

_“Love?”_ Zuko hummed softly, squeezing my shoulder and catching my attention. I jumped, hands falling onto my lap as I looked up at Zuko. I felt so jumpy today, uneasy, even around Zuko. But why? It was like darkness was looming over my head.

“S-sorry. I’ll go now so you can work. See you for dinner-”

_“Wait.”_ Zuko breathed, and I noticed how soft his amber eyes appeared. The furious leader that called off the meeting was gone; _only Zuko was here, no Fire Lord_. “Let’s get out of here, love,” Zuko spoke tenderly, brushing my hair behind my ears as his fingers carefully traced my jaw. His touch had my body easing, breathing relaxing as I weakened under his touch.

“But your work-”

“Mother told me some interesting advice today during lunch.”

I bite my lips. _That was random, even for my standards._ But the look on Zuko’s face, he was serious. I opened my mouth before shutting it, unsure how to respond to his unexpected statement. “What…did she say” I clumsily questioned.

The way Zuko leaned into me, I could see my reflection in his eyes. He had such long eyelashes; I never did notice. I figured that the burn would’ve prevented much growth, much like his eyebrow, but that didn’t seem to be the case. His eyes were like endless pools of gold, flickers of sparks scattered randomly. The longer we stared into each other eyes, the larger his pupils dilated.

His thumb traced my bottom lip, Zuko biting his lips, “She told me to be selfish more often.”

I rose a brow at his words. “ _Selfish_?”

“ _Mhmm_ …and I think…today I’m going to listen.”

“Which means…?” I pushed, and Zuko chuckled. “So impatient, _curious_.”

A flush coated my cheeks, but I couldn’t pull away from his grasp. Hypothesized by the intense stare, the way he rolled his bottom lip under his teeth as he cheekily studied me up and down. “I’m spoiling you rotten today. Care to go on a date with me? Ice cream for dinner?”

“Really? You aren’t playing around with me, are you?” I wisely asked, not trusting Zuko completely. He was not only a tease but a high-key sadist. Zuko sniggered, pinching my nose before planting a sweet kiss on my lips, “Of course, beautiful.”

_Beautiful_.

Zuko felt the way my body tensed at the word, and he pulled away. A painful frown suddenly emerged on his face, eyes watching over me, “What’s wrong, love?”

_“Can a monster be beautiful?”_

Zuko’s snorted, rolling his eyes at my unexpected remark. “You think I’m attractive, and I was called a monster my whole life…so I guess so. A monster can be beautiful.”

But Zuko _was_ handsome – whoever called him a monster, they were wrong. He was a product of misfortune, who rebuilt themself, became something better. Zuko eyed my expression as I absentmindedly nodded at his words, but I wasn’t satisfied. Because that wasn’t the question, I _really_ wanted to ask.

“Ask it, love. You’re itching to ask.” Zuko mused, seeing right through my act. And I did just that, asked him the question I wanted so desperately to know his answer for.

_“Can you love a monster?”_

“…the better question is, do you think a monster is worthy of love?”

Is it selfish for me to say yes?

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Waking up to the beautiful smile of Zuko’s was the best way to start the day.

Our limbs were messily intertwined with each other; Zuko’s arms were hugging me close to his body. My face was flush against his chest; his hands combed through my locks. He was always so careful, not wanting to yank at a tangle, relishing the way the silky strands slid between his fingers.

“ _Mm_ , good morning, love,” Zuko whispered between hushed lips, pressing the top of my head with chaste kisses.

There was a certain raspiness in his voice that had me mewling, purring as I snuggled against his pec, hearing his steady heartbeat. His voice was low, almost drunk-like, as he let his lips brush by my temple for one last peck. “How did my baby sleep? Feeling better?” He hummed. I felt the way his hand trailed down my hair, following my spine, stopping at the hem of panties.

“Perfect, warm.”

“I should start charging you.” Zuko pestered, and I gazed upwards, a grin on his face. “A kiss per half hour?”

“That’s a pretty steep rate.” I bothered, and Zuko laughed.

“You’re right, just for you, I’ll give you a better rate.”

“So, there are others you warm like this?” I pouted, failing miserably to mask the bubble of jealousy that suddenly emerged. I knew that my statement was false; the thought of Zuko sneaking off and having some side affair was more of a joke than a possibility. He was far too devoted, too loyal to be the type to cheat.

But despite the obvious, Zuko smirked, “Of course not, baby, that’s why I’m giving you the best rate. For my one and only customer.”

“And what would that be?”

“Two kisses per half an hour.”

“Zuko, that’s even worse than the last rate you gave me!” I laughed noisily, snorting at Zuko’s logic. He chuckled, chest rumbling underneath me as he stole another kiss on my head. “You caught me red-handed, love.”

“I swear, one day I’m going to freeze you,” I grumbled under my breath, trying to hide the fact that I was enjoying this way too much. “ _Temperature play?_ You really are a kinky one.” Zuko teased, and I blushed.

“T-that’s not what I meant, Zuko!” I shrieked, infuriated that I let Zuko get a rise out of me this early in the morning. But the smile on Zuko’s face grew the more flustered I got, cheeks a baby pink as I blew. _How can I stay mad at him when he looked so damn cute?_

A knock on the door caught our attention, stopping our tantalizing banter short. Zuko shuffled, and I rolled over, letting him sit up. “Come in,” Zuko spoke loudly, the door creaking open just a bit. I pushed the heavy blankets off me, reaching for my robe and letting my arms slip through before standing up.

“Good morning Kim- _oh_.”

“ _My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort Ying Yue._ Kima and Lia took the day off today; it seems they are tied up at the moment.” A lady spoke. My breath caught in my throat, staring blankly at the lady before us.

Her hair was short, highlighting her sharp angular facial features. Her eyes were tapered, a stunning violet colour, pupils like slits. A tea tray was carefully balanced in her grasp, as she thoughtfully walked forward. The whole time her eyes were locked with mine, a sinister smile on her face.

“I bring you your morning tea. To help with your illness, Imperial Consort, doctors’ orders.” The lady spoke, a deliberate hiss towards the end. I felt myself on edge, unable to finish slipping my arm through my robe as I just _stared_.

_“Thank you; you can leave it on my side,”_ Zuko spoke, snapping me out of my haze.

His coarse voice seemed to catch the lady’s attention, too, shifting her eyes to him, licking her lips without a care in the world. “As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko.” The way she purred out his name, the seductive tone, it had my skin crawling.

She shuffled forward, letting the tray fall on his nightstand with a loud clank. Hastily, I put on my robe, tying it to my body as if it was a layer of armour. “I’ll take my leave. Enjoy the tea.” She spoke, forcing a crazy smile on her face wicked, matching her eyes.

I observed her every step. She was light on her feet, and I noticed how ill-fitting her maid’s clothes were. They were far too tight, highlighting her toned physic. With one last crooked smile, the door shut behind her, the air filling my lungs.

_“Fucking weirdo,”_ Zuko muttered under his breath before reaching over his nightstand. He grabbed the ceramic teapot, pouring the hot liquid into a teacup. The steam filled the air, and his large hand cupped the small teacup before eyeing me, “Here, love.”

“Give me a minute; I’m going to brush my teeth. I feel yucky.” I glowered, and Zuko rolled his eyes. “Come on; I like your morning breath.” He teased cheekily, pulling the teacup back to his chest.

“Eww, you’re so gross, Zuko.” I giggled; the uneasiness of that maid’s presence long forgotten.

“Some would call that _romantic_ ,” Zuko shouted as I waltzed my way to the bathroom. I look over my shoulder, shooting him a look of disbelief. “The Almighty Fire Lord Zuko a romantic?” I said, biting my lips as I rose my brows.

Zuko hummed, bringing the teacup that he had originally poured for me to his lips. The way he looked over at me while taking a slow sip, “ _Mmmm_ , are you trying to say I’m not?” He challenged. But I saw the way his nose scrunched up for a moment, taking a whiff of the tea.

“This smells gross…and tastes just as bad.” Zuko muttered under his breath, and I rolled my eyes. “It’s medicine Zuko, _my_ medicine, not some breakfast tea.”

“Tea is tea, but fuck – this is _really_ gross.” Zuko groused, and I laughed at the way Zuko complained under his breath. Yet to my amazement, he took another swing. “You just said you don’t like it!” I snickered, shaking my head.

My hands pushed the bathroom door open, letting the natural light from the windows light the space. I winced slightly, feeling the cold tiles against my feet, wishing I made Zuko get ready first. His natural warmth always managed to heat the cold tiles.

“Yeah, but I don’t want it to go to waste.” I heard Zuko grumble loudly, voice sounding rougher than usual. “Zuko, don’t worry. I’ll drink it all.” I reasoned, searching for the toothpaste. _Where was it?_ My eyes frantically scanned the marble counter, spotting our toothbrushes, face towels, cleansers.

“Hey, Zuko. Did we finish the toothpaste?” I asked, my gaze darting all over the place. _He must have forgotten to tell me we ran out last night._ A small pout fell over my lips, hands falling over my hips as I stood tall.

“ _Zuko?_ Hey Zuko-”

The sound of glass hitting the ground had my blood running cold.

My feet moved without me thinking, dashing into our bedroom frantically, “Zuko? Are you ok-”

Zuko’s face was red, hands desperately clawing at his throat. He was _heaving_ , sweating, veins popping as he was hunched over, coughing. I could see the deep red marks etched into his skin as he tore at his throat, _“ **Zuko**!”_ I cried, and at the sound of my voice, his head snapped upwards.

My heart stopped, seeing how wide his golden eyes were.

They were bloodshot, tears bubbling up as he wheezed.

_“Help.”_

_He’s choking. He can’t breathe-_ I ran.

“Zuko, I’m here, Zuko, relax! You need to try to breathe.” I panicked, running to his side. My feet slipped against the wooden floors as I dashed, but I found myself stopping abruptly. Ceramic littered the floor. The teacup was shattered into a dozen pieces, small fragments of herbs littering the floor-

_The tea._

_“Guards!”_ I screamed, jumping into the bed as I hastily crawled to Zuko. His chest rose and fell frantically, shoving him back as my fingers trailed to his neck. The bedroom doors flung open, the sound of heavy footsteps entering the room, “ _Imperial Consort-_ What happened?!”

“Call the doctors, Zuko is poisoned. He needs help!” I cried, not bothering to turn to face them. I shut my eyes, trying to find his pulse, hands shaking. His heart was pumping, throbbing piercingly as he struggled to breathe.

_He’s dying._

Something abruptly grabbed my wrist, my eyes snapping open, and I couldn’t stop the sob that erupted from me. Zuko’s eyes met mine, and I could see _it_.

_“I-I love you.”_

“ _N-no-no Zuko._ You’re not going anywhere _._ ” I sobbed, hands frantically touching his throat. His pulse was dying. I _need to do something. I need to do something-_

**_That’s it._**

If it’s the tea, it’s a liquid. _I can bend the tea from his skin like sweat._ I yanked my hand away from Zuko’s, grasping his chest and pushing my arms against his heating skin. My eyes shut closed, tears overflowing as I focused.

_I can’t feel it._

_I can’t feel the fucking tea._

“I can’t bend it!” I shouted in frustration, moving my hands up and down his body, trying to find a fucking _drop_ of it in his system. His body can’t have ingested the tea into his bloodstream. For something like that to happen, a few hours would have had to pass. _It’s impossible_ – unless.

My arms stiffened, freezing in my spot, hands no longer frantically searching his body.

_The tea wasn’t tea._

I dug my fingers into his skin, breathless as I realized what was happening. I could feel it, it was there, in Zuko’s body, _in his **blood**_.

If the tea was mixed with someone’s else blood – _poisoned,_ then it’s possible- the poison is already in Zuko’s bloodstream.

_He’s going to die._

_I can’t save him._

_I can’t bend that; I can’t-_ My heart pounded loudly in my ears, pulling myself away from Zuko’s body. I couldn’t stop the tears that fell down my face.

_I can’t; I shouldn’t-_

My feet wobbled as I crawled off the bed, steps stomping against the hardwood floor as I dashed to the array of dual swords that decorated the wall. A weak sob left my lips as I pulled the guard off the sharp blade, throwing it across the room.

A quick twist of my feet, I felt my heart shatter, watching the way Zuko withered in our bed. His face was purple, hands desperately clenching the blankets underneath him as he wheezed painfully.

_I shouldn’t-_

My hands were shaking as I slowly inched towards Zuko.

His golden eyes lined with mine, seeing as I eased my way to him with a sword in hand. “I’m sorry, Zuko- I’m sorry.” I cried, pulling my gaze away from his. I couldn’t face him; I couldn’t look into those sweet eyes. _I didn’t deserve it, not a single part of him._

I winced as I stepped on the shattered teacup, cutting the soles of my feet as I leaned over Zuko’s dying figure. The sharp blade pressed against Zuko’s throat, sniffling as I shook my head.

“I wanted to tell you, Zuko. I really did. _But-but-_ ”

I pressed, Zuko wincing as the blade easily sliced his soft skin, droplets of scarlet tainting his neck. I threw the knife away, jamming my fingers into the open wound. I sobbed, feeling the pain that Zuko was in, “I wanted to tell you the truth Zuko, I wanted to. But I was selfish.” I cried.

I shut my eyes, and I could feel it.

The poison, it was mixing with his blood, and I panted heavily. _It was starting to fuse; if I don’t do this now, it’ll be too late._

I reached the point of no return.

Fingers jammed into Zuko’s wound, feeling his veins pulsing, blood pumping frantically in the pace of his struggling heart. Zuko’s life was far more important than the consequences I would face.

_I can do this._

_I will save Zuko._

My fingers twisted, earning a painful groan from Zuko. “Bare with it Zuko, I’m sorry!” I cried. _Just a little bit more-almost- **got it**_ **.**

I yanked my body back, wrist snapping and Zuko inhaled loudly.

_Relief_.

I twirled my hand, panting heavily as black spots flooded my vision. I was pushing myself too much _, just a little bit more-_ I felt the way Zuko’s blood separated from the foreign blood, tainted with poison.

My eyes widen, taking in the disgusting sight.

Dark liquid, almost black, floated in the air as I bent. My other hand weaved back and forth, trying to separate Zuko’s blood from the poison. The muscles in his body eased instantaneously, and with one giant huff, I balled my hands, the poison collapsing in itself, freezing into a ball in the air.

Zuko sat upright, his hands falling over his chest as he dry heaved. Spit fell from his lips as his body shook with each cough, air squeezing past his sore throat and filling his lungs.

_He’s breathing._

I saved him, and at that moment, I made the fatal mistake of looking at him.

His eyes met mine between forced pants.

_“You’re- you’re a- **Bloodbender**.”_

His hand lunched forward as if he was trying to grab me, and I stepped back. With whatever power I had left in my body, I swung my hand forward. His eyes widen, I could feel the way he tried desperately to fight against me, but it was useless. He let out a tired groan, and his body fell limp.

Letting gravity take over, Zuko’s body fell into the bed with a thud.

**_“Yue!”_ **

The doors burst open, a pair of arms wrapped around me as doctors and nurses flooded the room. A numbness filled my body. Arms falling limp to my side, only noticing then I had Zuko’s blood on the tips of my fingers still.

_Blood_ …

_“Yue.”_ Aang breathed heavily in my ear, and I fell to the floor, on my knees. I watched as Katara checked over Zuko’s body, _“He’s okay, he passed out, but he’s breathing, he’s okay!”_ she shouted.

Aang shuffled in front of me, dropping to his knees with me on the floor as he cupped my face. His fingers brushed the tears that fell down my face before pressing his forehead against mine. “He knows…doesn’t he?” Aang whispered, voice pained.

“It was the only way to save him, Aang.”

“He loves you, Yue-”

“ _You can’t love a monster_.”


	38. Chapter ︳33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 18300+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Eccedentesiast_ **

_(Latin/n.) Someone who fakes or forces a smile when all they want to do is cry, disappear, or die._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

There it laid, in my hands, glistening under the sunlight, the black onyx seemingly _glowing_. The dragon that was painted in gold looked beyond realistic; the red ruby protectively held in its grasp. The golden paint held pink reflections in the scales, each claw wrapped around the gem as if it were a newborn child – protecting it with its life.

My finger trailed down the soulful image, feeling every ridge and divot engraved in the emblem. Anyone could feel the love, _the power_ , in the illustration – how awe-inspiring it was. But I found myself stilling, the words engraved at the very bottom of the heavy seal mocking me.

_Imperial Consort of the Fire Lord._

It was like a vice grip; someone squeezing my heart and causing my body to tremble. Since my official debut, and receiving this seal, I hadn’t once touched it. I was keeping it locked in my drawer for safekeeping. This mere chuck of mineral, the symbolism behind it, was beyond royal Fire Nation customs. _My truest feelings…_

I could remember the butterflies in my stomach, the silly smile I bore as I took my oath that day. Zuko was delicately smudging the red paint on my forehead, the mark of the consort. A weak smile emerged on my face. _Gosh, how flushed Zuko, and I was that day_. Me unable to contain my nerves as we stood in front of thousands – declaring our devotion to each other.

I already loved Zuko at that point; I was just too shy to tell him. Being near him, seeing Zuko happy and spending time with me was good enough. That day, I may have been nervous, but I was delighted - the happiest I had been in years.

The seal slipped from my grip, falling onto the bed. My shoulder’s slumped, feet dangling over the edge, hands covering my face.

_I was selfish._

I could still recall the way Zuko thrashed, his face twisted in pain, eyes teary as he clawed at his throat in desperation. I could feel the pain he was in, the fear, utterly helpless – a look I’ve only seen once, and that was when we were facing Yakone.

Zuko was _dying_ , right before my eyes, and I couldn’t deal with it.

Everything happened so fast, and I could feel my hands starting to tremble. The image was still far too vivid, too fresh. _I almost lost Zuko – **no**_.

I **_did_** lose him.

_“Yue…”_ a tender voice whispered out, a tone that could only belong to Aang. I swallowed back a sob, letting my hands fall from my face, trying to wipe all evidence that I was crying. Too weak to lift my head, my hands laid on my lap.

Aang’s footsteps were soundless, and I could already visualize the way he was cleverly studying my sitting figure, trying urgently to read my mood.“Katara told me that Zuko is going to be okay; she induced him into a deep slumber to speed up his recovery, but…you saved him.” Aang spoke, and I noticed how clear his voice sounded, _he was closer._

“Thank you…” I muffled softly, running an unsteady hand through my tangled locks.

Not even thirty minutes passed since everything went down, I hadn’t had time to change or clean my appearance, besides wiping my blood-stained fingertips.My hair fell in front of my face again, and I used the opportunity to wipe the rogue tear. _I’m a complete disaster._

_“Yue…”_ Aang worried, but this time I felt his cool touch.

His fingers caressed my face, tilting my head upwards to meet his sincere gaze. He was kneeling in front of me, the floor cleared of all the shards that once littered the bedroom floor. His face was pale, eyes round as he considered my figure. I saw the way his lips twitched, eyes shifting back and forth, trying to think of the right words.

_What to say, what to think, **what to do**._

But what more could Aang say?

What could be said about everything that managed to transpire in the last half hour that hasn’t been thought of already? My heart fastened in pace, mind spinning with the unknown. _Why was the tea poisoned, who poisoned the drink–_ As if Aang could read my mind, a long exhale escaped him, pressing his forehead against mine.

_“I’m so sorry, Yue,”_ Aang breathed, his voice fragile – _defeated_.

My bottom lip trembled, hearing the ache in Aang’s voice, his touch moving up my face so his thumbs could rub my temples. My body limped under his tender touches, head falling into his shoulder – a soundless cry leaving my lips.

It was like he let loose to all of my thoughts, everything that tortured my mind manifesting into tears. _I’m lost._ I clawed at Aang’s mustard coloured robes, desperately seeking _air_. Every sharp gasp seemed to feed into the shivers, the anxieties and insecurities that haunted my mind, growing and swarming.

Aang embraced my hunched body, bringing me closer to his own. _“I-it’s my fault, Aang.”_ I sniffled, confessing the very thing that seemed to devour me. Aang cooed into my hair, his face pressed against my chaotic locks. “That’s not true, Yue-” he insisted, but I refuted his claim.

“T-that tea was meant for _me_. If-if I had drunk it, if I had stopped Zuko-”

“That would’ve been worse. You could save Zuko, but the reverse can’t happen.”

_“You don’t get it, Aang.”_ I wept, cowering away in frustration, to face him. His eyes were red and glossy as he stared back at me intently, mirroring the same pained expression that I wore.

“You-you didn’t _see_ the look on Zuko’s face. The moment he realized _what I am_.” I choked, struggling to string the words together. I wasn’t crying cause Zuko got hurt. _Gosh, Zuko’s been through the spirit world and back – he knew pain._

The tears that decorated my rose-coloured cheeks, they were tears of _mourning_.

I may have saved Zuko, _physically_ – but I lost him _emotionally, mentally, symbolically_. How could Zuko look at me, let alone love me? I was a monster – the very thing everyone was trying so hard to rid of.

“You’re still _you_ , Yue. Words can’t even begin to describe how much Zuko cares for you. How important you are to him, _to us_.” Aang blew, bringing me back to his shoulder to snuggle. I could feel his clothes dampening, but he didn’t complain once, preoccupied with easing my choked cries.

I snivelled, pressing my eyes shut to stop the tears from overflowing - _if only it were that easy._ _What about everybody else – Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph? What are they going to think knowing what kind of monster I am?_ The words they lashed out the other day, _they meant it,_ each and every word. It was only a matter of time they figured out what happened, what I had done if they hadn’t learned already.

**** _A **Bloodbender** – that is what I am, and there’s no running away from it anymore._

Aang continued to rock me back and forth, dragging me out of the pits of my darkest thoughts, pulse slowing. He was buzzing softly as we swayed, feeling his lips sweeping my head. I found my body lazing in his embrace, nestling my head deeper in the crook of his neck.

It was nothing like Zuko’s embrace, the sweet tune he often sung during our highs and lows. I bit my tongue to stop the wave of nostalgia from overwhelming me. **_I want Zuko, that’s all I want._**

_I want us to be back in bed, laughing at our silly jokes, even if it meant accepting that terrible rate of two kisses per half hour._

I snickered bitterly at the mere thought of our pointless banter from this morning. The banter that always rose whenever Zuko and I were left alone to our own devices. Meaningless talk that always had me bursting from happiness at the way Zuko managed to tease me mercilessly, a constant blush to paint my cheeks. _The way he holds me close to his chest, our limbs intertwined_ – like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Aang leaned back slightly, started by the sudden giggle.

“What’s so funny?” He mumbled, and I drew away, wiping a tear with the back of my hand. Aang watched a tear escape my effort, the drop rolling down my stained cheeks. Without thinking twice, he tugged on his sleeve to dry it. “T-this morning.” I hiccuped, shaking my head with a sad smile, recalling the romantic moment that just took place.

“Zuko said that I owe him two kisses per half-hour every time he keeps me warm.” I snorted, my gaze dropping to my lap, fingers twirling. “I-I told him no way, but now-but now I want nothing more but to give him those two kisses plus more.”

Aang smiled sympathetically, hearing my confession, cupping my hands and bringing them to his chest. It was then I noticed how my hands trembled and the heat that Aang was radiating. It was nothing like the heat from Zuko, his natural, the fire within him.

But regardless, feeling the warmth from Aang’s palms, spreading towards my own, had me mewling in delight. I was freezing, so used to having Zuko by my side, stealing his warmth like how Momo clung onto Appa for dear life. _How did I survive in the Southern Water Tribe as long as I did without Zuko to warm me up?_

“I know I’m no Zuko…I don’t have the hard rock abs or long hair, or overall _cranky_ attitude.” Aang spoke light-heartedly, testing the waters. And despite the tense mood, I couldn’t help but giggle at Aang’s words, a _genuine_ giggle.

Aang’s small smile shifted to a greater one knowing he enticed a laugh from me, letting his fingers intertwine with mine, placing them over his heart. “I’ll never be Zuko, Yue; no one could replace him. But he did teach me how to conduct heat, just in case, I have to warm you up for him whenever he can’t be beside you. Because trust me, Yue. _There’s nowhere else Zuko would rather be than by your side._ ”

A shy blush rose to my cheeks, hearing Aang say some of the sweetest yet cheesiest lines to date. Lines that only Zuko could manage to make _somewhat_ non-cringe-able. But that was the magic of Aang; he always managed to change the mood in a flash.

Wearing his emotions on his sleeves, Aang was never afraid to put himself in other people’s shoes, experience their pain, and empathize. _This is why he’s the Avatar, and Katara is beyond lucky to land someone as sensitive and considerate as Aang._

“Thank you, Aang…I-I-you accepted me the moment you saw me. You gave me a home, friends, a family. I owe you everything.” I said, voice cracking because it was true. If it weren’t for that faithful day, saving Aang, him insisting on a meal – I would’ve never been where I was now.

But Aang merely shrugged his shoulders, letting my hands drop to my lap. “I lost my family, my Nation…I know how it feels to be alone. If it weren’t for Katara and Sokka, I don’t think I would’ve been able to grow, but now I have a place to call home.”

“…Katara is home for you, isn’t she?” I timidly mumbled, and Aang smiled.

_“She’s my world.”_

“Zuko…he’s my home…but between you and me, _he’s my universe_.” I twinkled softly, and Aang chuckled. “You really had to try and one-up me?” he teased, his hand briefly scratching the top of my head.

“I learned that from Sokka.” I peeped, a bit of playfulness arising from within me despite the melancholy that ran through my veins. “ _Of course,_ _Sokka taught you that,_ make sure Katara doesn’t find out.” Aang muttered under his breath, trying to sound annoyed, but those were emotions seemingly foreign to Aang. He patted my head once more before dropping his touch.

Our soft laughs died down, Aang letting his fingers trace over my own delicately as we sat in silence. Mimicking the way I usually outlined the natural lines or scars the littered Zuko’s palms and arms. _Zuko…_

 _Zuko is okay; he’s in safe hands with Katara…_ and while I don’t know what was going to happen to us, I could get answers for something else. “Aang… _umm_ …what did-what did the others say about, _you know._ ” I whispered, shifting my gaze back to him.

Aang’s easy-going expression flattered for a moment, letting out a conflicted sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. I spotted the look on his face, the same look when he was unsure as to what to say when he first entered. “It’s a … _complicated_.” He started, and I rose a brow at his words, not the words I was expecting to hear, let alone from him.

“What does that mean, Aang?” I implored, clenching his hand anxiously. Aang’s mouth opened and closed, another great lament escaping him, fighting with himself. _He doesn’t know whether or not he should spill._

“Don’t worry about it, Yue. You have so much on your plate already-.”

“ _But I do worry, Aang_. I need to know. I’m tired of being left in the dark because people think I can’t handle the truth.” I pressured, and the look in my eyes must have spoken wonders because Aang broke.

He pulled from my grip, scratching behind his head once again, a look of shame etched in his face. “I told them the truth. I told them that you used Waterbending to save Zuko.” Aang mumbled under his breath, his words nearly blending at how soft-spoken he was. My eyes narrowed, tilting my head in confusion. _Told them…the truth?_

And that’s when it clicked.

_“You lied to them.”_ I gasped.

“ _No_ , I told them the truth. Bloodbending is a form of Waterbending, is it not?” Aang stubbornly insisted, but even I spotted the doubt in his words. He didn’t even fully believe what he was saying to me. He sounded just like me, lying to himself about the truth – trying to convince himself more than me.

I glowered, shaking my head as I twisted my fingers, “Omitting the truth is just another way of lying,”

“But it keeps you safe.”

I snorted, “They couldn’t possibly believe that, Aang. Waterbending wouldn’t have been enough to save Zuko. Katara should’ve figured that out by now-”

_“It’s easy to lie to the people who trust you the most.”_

It felt as if someone was twisting my stomach from the inside out – _Aang doesn’t lie._

_Aang always tells the truth, but for me_ – he lied to everyone.

My head hung low, biting my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut. _“I’m so sorry, Aang-”_ I whimpered, the heaviness of the situation hitting me like a ton of bricks. He lied to not only his friends but the love of his life for me.

He took advantage of Katara’s trust – all because of me.

I was not only causing pain upon Zuko but now the people who I viewed as family.

Aang cupped my face, forcing our gazes to meet. My amber coloured eyes met with his chocolate ones – a tenderness rooted deep in the stare. I found myself in utter awe, because despite it all, Aang still bore an amiable smile, dismissing my apologies with ease. “Some things must be done, and I know, in the long run, this is for the better.”

I sniffled, _“I trust you, Aang.”_

“Sokka, Suki, and Toph are working with the guards to figure out who did this to Zuko. We’re going to get through this _together_.”

“Aang… _what if-what if Zuko doesn’t forgive me_?” I trembled.

Just the thought of Zuko in the infirmary, hurt and in pain – at the mercy of the nurses and Katara made me feel sick. But the idea of this being the end of _us_ after everything because of my greed. Because of my inability to be honest with Zuko took the cake.

_If only I were stronger if only I weren’t broken and a monster-_

Aang’s expression softened, ready to coddle me back to his chest, “Zuko loves you, Yue. Please don’t blame yourself-”

A loud knock interpreted Aang’s speech, both us jumping at the noise.

Whoever it was didn’t stop with a single blow, no – they were hasty and non-stop. Someone desperately wanted _in_. _Who could it be? A guard, a maid?_ Aang tapped my cheeks appreciatively before rising to his feet.

“I’ll get it.” He muttered, but I couldn’t help but notice how it failed to reach his eyes.

There was a stiffness in Aang’s usual airy steps, much like when Toph used her seismic senses to feel. _Aang wasn’t expecting anyone…he’s being cautious._ I found my back straightening, brushing my hair as I observed the way Aang eased his way to the doors, the knocking lingering.

His hand gripped the handle, leaning towards the entry and jarring it just a crack. My curiosity grew, slanting forward to see or catchword of who was so enthusiastically rapping away. Aang’s head popped out the room, and his body relaxed instantly, a surprised squeak leaving him.

**_“Ursa-”_** Aang spoke, and I froze in my spot.

_Zuko’s mom?_

_No-no-no-no-_ _Ursa’s going to hate me, tear me to shreds-_

My face paled, eyes unable to stop staring at how Aang stepped back into the room, his lips moving as he spoke. It was as if everything was happening in slow-motion. Aang opening the door wide with a smile, the commotion of outside out of mind.

All I could focus on was the rush of red that entered.

My nails dug into my thighs, wincing at the impending fury Ursa was undoubtedly about to unleash upon me. _It’s my fault, my fault-_

**_“Where is she?”_** Ursa gasped, urgency lingering in her words. Her voice sounded winded like she ran here with all her might. My eyes widen, hearing her, unable to utter a word as I studied Ursa. She looked frightened, her face white, body quivering.

I’ve never seen Ursa look anything less than put-together, the definition of royalty and beauty.

She was a kind woman, with a sassy tongue, two qualities that the people in the kingdom adored. It didn’t take long for me to realize that Ursa was the definition of strongminded, something I revered – and one could easily find such a trait in Zuko. _His will was something that both drove me up the wall and admired._

But the look that decorated her face – it wasn’t the typical appearance she maintained. It was different, a sight I’ve never seen before.

Her lavish ruby robes were wrinkled, her raven coloured-hair slipping from the golden pins that kept her hair tidy. She frantically scanned every inch of the bedroom in a matter of seconds, and the moment her vibrant eyes fell over me, her shoulders slumped, a choked sob leaving her lips.

**_“You’re okay!”_**

Everything happened so fast.

She threw her arms in the air, tossing herself at me, and the sweet scent of flowers flooded my scenes. My body weakened in her arms, letting myself tumble into her embrace. The overwhelming sense of familiarity had me flushing, something I thought I would never experience again – _a mother’s hug._

“ _You’re okay_. My child is okay.” Ursa repeated like a song, hands running up and down my back, making sure I was indeed real and not a figment of her imagination. Her gestures were dramatic, yet without a second thought, my arms enveloped her – _how I missed this._

“I’m so sorry, Ursa. It’s my fault; the tea was for me-”

“ _Don’t blame yourself for the actions of others._ You’re safe, and Zuko’s safe, and that’s all that matters.” She happily blubbered, and I could feel my heart flutter.

The cheerfulness in her tone, squeezing the life out of me as she planted kisses all over my forehead. _How many times have I seen Ursa do the same with Kiyi?_ Even with Zuko, much to his dismay. But the feeling of her peppering quick, chaste kisses all over _my_ face had me rosy – a gesture bursting with the purest form of love.

“ _If Zuko doesn’t propose to you the moment he gets better, I’m going to kill that boy_.” She muttered under her breath, and I smiled through tears; tears, I had no clue I was even shedding. “I wish I could’ve been better for Zuko, done more for him, Ursa. I’m sorry-”

“You don’t _know_ , my child…you don’t know how much you’ve changed him. You saved him in more ways than one.” She droned into my ear, feeling her lips tugging upwards the whole time.

I spotted the way Aang beamed from a distance, that signature smile of his painting his face as he shot me a thumbs-up. His mouth was moving the whole time soundlessly, a prideful _‘told you so’_ lingering under his breath.

“ _Lady Ursa,_ Zuko is currently in the infirmary, you can go visit him with Ying Yue. He’s sleeping, but I know he’ll love your support…” Aang proposed, and Ursa pulled back, nodding eagerly. “Thank you, Avatar Aang. That sounds like a wonderful plan.” she hummed while cleaning up my appearance.

Ursa brushed the black strands of hair that kept falling in front of my face, tugging at a few tangles before straightening out the nightwear I wore. Ursa’s pink lips puckered towards the end, her eyes scanning my body up and down before clasping over my cheeks, “You’re running a fever, my dear.” 

_I was running a fever?_

Aang frowned hearing those words leave Ursa, scratching his beard as he walked forward, “It seems you pushed yourself by bending, Yue. We should get your chi checked by Katara-”

“I’m fine- I promise.” I stammered, fingers twisting. The last thing I wanted was to be a bother when people should prioritize Zuko. _I already caused so much trouble-_ “ _Oh, I swear,_ there are many things you can learn from Zuko, but stubbornness _will **not**_ be one of them.” Ursa grumbled under her breath, and I coloured.

“I promise, Ursa, I feel fine, just tired.” I lied, trying to make my speech chirpy with each word. My body ached the more I focused, head throbbing, and I knew it was because of the bending I just unleashed.

_I reached my limit, pushed myself too far…but what choice did I have?_ Between my bending or Zuko – the answer was clear. _It’s just a matter of accepting the consequences._

Bloodbending wasn’t a skill for the weak; it took years of practicing with Mom, healing animals before people. Even Mom got tired at the end of a busy day of treating so many people, Dad sometimes picking her up and tucking her into bed.

“ _This isn’t up for discussion, Ying Yue._ If you’re not the slightest bit well, we’ll never hear the end of it from Zuko when he arises.”

“I promise, Ursa! There’s no need to cause a fuss over me.” I exclaimed, and Ursa simply rolled her eyes with a tongue-in-cheek smile. “Tell that to Zuko.”

 _“Ursa-”_ I pouted, but before I could continue, Aang spoke.

_“Umm…_ my apologizes but- _uhh-”_

Both of us turned to face Aang, whose brows were pinched together, a frown of concentration on his face. His hands were outstretched along the door, focusing. _What was he doing?_ It was like he was trying to pick up on something. _What could have Aang so bothered?_

_“Aang…”_ I voiced, scared to startle him out of his stance of awareness, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but I think someone is coming- ** _no_** ; _people_ are coming.” He alleged, uncertainty lingering in his tone.

But boy was Aang right about _people_.

The ground felt like it was vibrating once he pointed it out, the sound of heavy footsteps moving together, getting louder and louder – like a swarm of bees. _How did we not notice before?_ We were all so caught up in the moment, expressing ourselves that we failed to take in the obvious.

Ursa frowned, my hands slipping from her grasp as she studied the door.

“They’re here-” Aang warned, and once again, the sound of knocking resonated in the bedroom.

Heavy and harsh – three solid knocks. With much hesitance, Aang stretched forward, opening the door wide, and I saw the way his face twisted to that of a stern expression. _Could it be who I think-_

_“ **Council**.”_

_“Avatar Aang. We’re here to speak with Imperial Consort, Ying Yue if you please.”_

Aang moved aside, tilting his head towards me, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. I gulped, staggered by the hefty sound of their footsteps entering the room – a room that was vast in size, suddenly feeling small with the number of people inside.

Eleven people stood, some young, some old – but I recognized most of their faces from my debut. There were so many people I had met; it was only a matter of time faces began combining, names forgotten, despite Zuko quizzing throughout the day.

And while they were most certainly not dressed as majestic as that day, they maintained an appearance of high-status, hair orderly, hands in front of themselves as their eyes settled upon me. I couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, understanding how I appeared.

Despite Ursa’s effort to clean up my appearance, I knew I was less than presentable. _If I felt like poop before, now I feel even worse._ But it was the two elders that stood upfront that had me rising from the comforts of my bed, their presence reminding me of Zuko’s.

Both elders had grey hair, the woman’s hair kept in a bun while the man beside her had his partly up, similar to Zuko’s go-to hairstyle for a casual workday. But the look on the man’s face, eyes tapered as he scowled. There was a wave of unspoken anger in his expression, noting that his knuckles were white from his fingers pressing against his skin.

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue.”_ He said, _no_ , more so _hissed_.

The way my title slipped from his thin lips – as if it were a struggle for him to utter those words. _Zuko said that four people voted against me. I fired one of them, so could this mean-_

“H-how may I be of service, council?” I spoke carefully, my voice cracking from bawling minutes ago with Aang and Ursa.

The man merely huffed, chest-puffing hearing my voice. The display of discontentment caused the shiny emblem that decorated his arm to glisten under the sunlight that seeped into the room. Reluctantly, he cleared his throat, getting to the point of their visit.

“ _As per Fire Lord Zuko’s wish_ and via Fire Nation customs, should he be unable to rule, power shall temporarily fall into your hands until he is well enough to assume his role. This ruling applies immediately.”

_Shit. How did I let such a fact slip my mind-_

“You are expected to be in a meeting within the hour. I hope you are well-versed and educated in such political matters. It would be a shame for you to make a fool of yourself during a time like this.” He snickered. _Embarrass myself? He thinks that because Zuko isn’t with me that he can just walk all over me-_

“ _My son is hurt._ My future daughter in law, _the future Queen_ , should be spending her time with him, not in some meeting that can be postponed-” Ursa voiced furiously, but the man rose his hand, shutting her up completely.

“With all due respect, you have no authority here, Lady Ursa.”

“ ** _But I do_** , and I expect you to treat Fire Lord Zuko’s mother with as much respect as you do towards him.” I demanded, channelling my inner Toph as I marched forward. My arm outstretched before Ursa as if it could protect her from the complete and utter disrespect this man was demonstrating.

I saw Aang’s breath hitch, sensing the pressure rising in the room, moving towards our side. The man’s eyes narrowed before bitterly kissing his teeth, forcing the fakest smile I have seen to date, and at that moment, it hit me.

**_I do know him_** _; he was with the man from the other day._ He was one of the people who greeted us, although _greet_ would be a bit of a stretch, when we arrived from Ember Island. He was there when I dismissed the councilmember _; he’s one of the people who voted against me._

“ _My apologies_ , Lady Ursa.” He spat, and I glared, my guard, rising. _I can’t trust him._

“I’ll be ready in an hour. See you at said meeting.”

He merely nodded.

Not bothering to show any more respect than necessary, he gave me a poor excuse of a bow, before twisting his body. Parading his way out, the others followed suit, an uncomfortable silence falling over them as they shared conflicting glances amongst each other.

Yet as everyone trailed behind, one by one, the room growing spacious, the older woman who stayed by his side the whole time stood still. She bore a soft smile, a smile of comfort. The wrinkles that decorated her face were prominent, her eyes glistening under the lighting.

_“I wish for a speedy recovery for Fire Lord Zuko, Imperial Consort.”_ She sang as the room emptied to no one else but us. Her tone was light, reminding me of Aang in many ways. I saw Ursa’s body lax from behind me, shooting the lady a smile – _they knew each other._

“Thank you, _umm_ …” I drew, pitch dropping, realizing I was ignorant of her name.

“ _Ming_. I never got a chance to introduce myself during your party.” She voiced gently, but the way she gazed at me. It was like she was reminiscing. As if she saw something that I didn’t - knew something about me, but not something necessarily _bad_.

_Who was she really? Why do I feel like I should know her?_

“Councilmember, _Ming_. I’ll see you soon; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I spoke cautiously, unable to push the feeling away that she was important somehow. _I wonder if she was on proper terms with Zuko?_ Her aura, it was unlike the man who was speaking before. It was like she was _happy_ to see me.

“The pleasure is all mine, Imperial Consort. Until soon.”

She slowly left the room, and Ursa huffed inwardly as soon as we heard the delicate clicking sound of the door shutting.

“I can’t _believe_ the audacity of some of these councilmembers, insisting on meetings at a time like this.” Ursa fumed, patting down her dress in tune with her rant. The slaps against her dress were rough, slapping the wrinkles out of her gown – but also her growing frustrations.

I saw the way her lips pressed tight, eyes watery as she raged, “We should be more concerned about who tried to hurt Zuko and you, not _this_.”

Every word she spoke, her hands were starting to shake; it was like the reality that her son was currently unconscious was hitting her. Aang glowered, sensing the crabbiness coursing through Ursa. _She’s worried about Zuko, the genuine fear of a mother unable to protect her son._

She felt helpless, and I couldn’t help but relate to her on so many levels. _Helplessness, uselessness_ – feelings that kept bubbling up from time to time, _especially_ now.

“We have people looking into the case, Lady Ursa. We’re going to get to the bottom of this.” Aang reassured, talking to her as evenly as possible. Ursa sighed in defeat, nodding along because while she knew Aang was right, that didn’t change the fact that she was facing a whirlwind of emotions.

“I just don’t understand why Iroh can’t take Ying Yue’s position. This must be such a difficult time for you, and they were completely unsympathetic to the whole situation.” Ursa puffed, and I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I saw Ursa’s expression change.

My hand fell over her shoulder, shooting her a small smile as I squeezed her shoulder. “I’m fine, Ursa. I made a vow to this nation, _to Zuko_ , and I don’t plan on breaking that. It’s the least I could do for him…”

_“Yue…”_ Aang whispered, knowing very well what I meant by my works.

The truth was that Zuko was unconscious because of me.

I was beyond selfish to think that I deserved him; that someone like me, a low-life Bloodbender, deserved the happiness that I experienced from these past months with him.

Zuko almost died because of me, because of my inability to accept the fact that I didn’t deserve him – that he deserved better _. I can’t sit around and do nothing anymore._ The least I could do is make Zuko proud, be the Queen he always thought I could be – even for a moment.

“I can do this…I have to do this.” I mumbled under my breath, pushing back my self-destructive thoughts.

Now was not the time to cry, nor to worry about the _what-ifs_ of us. There were thousands upon thousands of people depending on me at the moment until Zuko can get back on his feet. _I didn’t spend countless hours reading and studying for fun._

Ursa smiled, her hand raising to caress my cheek. “I think I know what Zuko means when he says you have the spirit of a Firebender,” Ursa whispered, and I let out a small laugh.

“I’m no Firebender, Ursa.”

“You’re right; you’re even better. You’re a Queen, Ying Yue, Zuko’s Queen.”

I can only try.

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“Are you sure, Yue? I can go into that meeting with you.”_ Aang insisted, matching my haste pace as we travelled through the long corridors.

The sound of my heels clicking against the marble flooring, high-pitch ticks bouncing off the walls were crystal clear. A considerable contrast to Aang’s feather-like footsteps. Our pace was in sync with my pounding heart, head in pain as I struggled to focus on my steps. My trembling hands, fidgeting with the pins that decorated my hair, didn’t help.

All the things that could go wrong in this meeting – where do I even start? I’ve never done a meeting this _grand_ with Zuko by my side, let alone by myself. I wasn’t ready for something like this, not to this scale.

Sure, I did meetings back at the Southern Water Tribe, but this was completely different. The sessions there were calm and lax – jokes and smiles present at all times. _And Zuko never got a chance to teach me the current plans or developments he was working on because I was sick, I’m out of the loop entirely._

My breathing quickened.

Chest tightening, each breath a struggle _._

_I can’t do this; I’m not ready. What was I thinking-_

_‘Just breathe, follow my lead’_ I recalled Zuko whispering in my ear, his voice like dark chocolate. There was always a huskiness in Zuko’s tone, a raspiness that had me swooning, or in this case, giving me a sense of security. _‘That’s it, babe, slow and steady’_ – I found my eyes fluttering shut, hands falling over my chest.

The memory was vivid, his arms wrapped around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder. The way his chest rises and falls on my back whenever we embrace, greedily trying to recall every single moment in time where he hugged me.Completely engulfed by his presence, his firewood scent, warm touch.

_You always know what to say, Zuko, I want you here so bad._

_“Yue?”_ Aang worried, his hand resting over my shoulder, and I froze. We stopped walking, and I reddened realizing what I was doing. “S-sorry, Aang-”

“Yue, you’re flushed. Ursa was right about your fever; you’re burning up.” Aang sighed, letting his touch drop back to his side. I pressed a smile, fingers coiling in front of me as I tried to even out my breathing. “I don’t have a choice, Aang; I have to do this.”

“No, you don’t. This isn’t right, Yue- we both know that. You’re not well, you pushed yourself, and the last thing we need is you passing out.”

“Aang, this is my duty. I made a _vow_ to Zuko. This is the least I could do for him. He depends on me for this.”

Aang blew out exasperated, and for the first time in a while, I saw a look of pure fatigue sweeping. His shoulders were tense, gripping onto his staff, his hands turning white. _He’s frustrated, not with me – but with everything_.

_“Aang…”_ I whispered, letting my hand rest over his suffocating clutch. It was like he realized then how passionately he was grasping onto his staff, almost stopping his blood flow completely. “It’s only until Zuko gets better. After that, I’ll rest, I promise. But I need to do this.”

“This isn’t fair, Yue. Why can’t you just be happy?”

_Happy_. I shrugged my shoulders, “Because monsters don’t deserve to be happy, Aang.”

“Yue-”

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue! We wish Fire Lord Zuko a speedy recovery from his cold.”_ A bunch of maids chirped, causing me to pull back from Aang.

My head whipped to the sound of their cheery voices, noticing all the huge smiles on their faces, the sunlight from the windows casting a heavenly glow around them. _Cold-_ “T-thank you for your support.” I stuttered.

_Am I missing something?_

The maids giggled, nodding before bowing, “Take care of yourself as well, Imperial Consort, good day!” My mouth opened, to wish them a great day as well, but no sound left. _What just happened…?_

_“I forgot to tell you,”_ Aang muttered from behind, causing me to turn on my heel.

I rose a brow, crossing my arms as I leaned forward. “Forgot to tell me what, Aang?” I asked, and I saw the way Aang’s gaze shifted back and forth as if he was fearful of other people eavesdropping. He linked his arm with mine, strolling towards the throne room up ahead.

“Sokka said it would be better if we keep this assassination attempt under wraps.” Aang hushed, leaning towards my figure unsuspiciously. I tried to control my expression, hiding my look of surprise _. That was not what I was expecting to hear_.

“You mean lie to the kingdom?”

“We have to, Yue. If the kingdom finds out that someone tried to poison either you or Zuko, it’ll cause chaos. We need answers, and we can get those if the people who tried the assassination think they failed, which they did.”

“So, everyone thinks Zuko has a cold.”

“And I brought Katara here as a healer-”

_Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Sokka, you genius._

I shook my head, noticing the grand doors at the end of the hallway as clear as day. Two guards stood at their post, holding on to their weapons, still as a statue _. The throne room_. My teeth dug into my lips, fighting to urge to turn on my heel and run back into the securities of my bed.

But a dry cough that echoed down the hallway had me squinting. The same grumpy councilmember from this morning was standing in front of the throne room, near the doors and just out of sight.

His arms were crossed, a bitter smile on his face as he stared down at us.

A cold chill ran up my spine, watching the way he held his head high.

But, just like that, he turned on his heel, entering the room. _Why does it feel like everyone hates me in this kingdom?_

_“I can go into that meeting with you, Yue.”_ Aang mumbled into my ear, and I sighed. “I’m fine, Aang. It’s just a meeting, what’s the worse that can happen?”

Aang frowned, leaning against his staff with a raised brow – as if I was _really_ asking such a stupid question. “ ** _A lot._** There’s a reason why Zuko didn’t want you to get involved. Even with most of the councilmembers hand-picked by him, there are still a few who he’s itching to dismiss; he just can’t without a proper reason. You managed to get rid of one.”

“Only three more to go.”

“Be careful, Yue. That’s all I ask.” I nodded, sharing a soundless stare. Aang bowed his head, and I took a deep breath – a mutual understanding.

_Let’s do this._

I patted my dress down, shaking out any creases in the gown I wore. I didn’t even have time to admire the beauty of the fabric, too anxious to appreciate the exquisiteness. With much reluctance, I turned my back to Aang, slowly inching my way to the throne room.

_Straight into the lion’s den._

The doors appeared grander as I walked down the empty hallways alone – taking in the deep coloured wood, floor to ceiling in height, an entrance fit for giants.

Through the light that shined through the windows, I spotted the stunning decals carved into the doors. Swirls, mimicking those of flames, etched with unbelievable accuracy. They reminded me of Zuko’s flames; controlled and restrained.

But whenever Zuko did let loose, letting his flames run wild like that one time during the rainstorm, it was breathtaking. My hand began delicately falling over the woodwork, the closest I would get to touching Zuko’s flames without burning myself ironically.

_“Do you wish to enter?”_ A guard from the side spoke.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, unable to delay the inevitable any longer.

The doors moaned loudly as the guards pushed the doors, allowing me to step into the great abyss. I found myself speechless, realizing that this was the first time I ever entered the Throne room. _The last time this room was used was during Kayto’s visit._

_Gosh, what a sight._

Long, endless lines of pillars adorned the space, reaching the ceiling, and it felt like beyond.

Each post was decorated to the spirits, carved dragons flying up the posts in a spectacular dance. It felt mystical, like a depiction straight from a children’s tale. The amount of time and effort that must have been given to creating such masterpieces was unfathomable. _How long did it take to build this room?_

Candles lit up the space through low-hung chandeliers and candle stands, the room omitting a dark-yellow hue. The fact that this was practically a fire hazard in the making out of mind by the utter beauty of the place. But my attention fell over the sizeable dark-coloured table positioned in the center of the room.

There sat eleven councilmembers, their eyes glued to me as I unhurriedly entered. All their faces were stern, the flickering candles casting eerie shadows over their features. And suddenly, the magic of the room started fading, the sick feeling in my stomach returning.

_“You’re late, Imperial Consort Ying Yue.”_ A voice boomed, a man standing from his seat at the table.

I frowned, tilting my head at the sound of his voice, realizing who it was – _this grump again._

“Due pardon, but if I do recall, the meeting starts in an hour. I am early, fifteen minutes, in fact.” I clarified, and the councilmembers all stripped their gazes from me, staring at the table at which they sat.

“Did you not receive the notice of time change? The meeting was due to start fifteen minutes ago.” The man shot back, and I found myself trembling. The way the room was designed seemed to draw out every single noise – his cantankerous tone hitting me from all sides.

 _He set me up – he wanted me to look bad for coming late._ There wasn’t a single maid looking for me, telling me about the change of time. My mouth opened and closed before swallowing my pride.

_Don’t argue with him, Yue._

_He wants you to mess up – reasons as to why you shouldn’t be with Zuko._

“ _Apologizes_ , it seems the message failed to be relayed to me,” I spoke, each word forced because I knew the truth. The rest of the councilmember’s eyes narrowed, hearing my apology, but not in reaction to me, but to the man who spoke. _They didn’t like him either; it seems._

_“No need to apologize, Imperial Consort Ying Yue. Please, take a seat at the head table.”_ A honied voice spoke, _Ming_. She stood from her seat, her back straight while bowing her head. I followed her gesture, her small hands pointing to the space at the far end of the table.

How did I not notice _that_ before?

Unlike the others who sat in their seat at the table, this was a platform. Three steps above the ground, at the head of the table, a golden throne lined with luxurious rogue fabric. Hesitatingly, I walked forward, eyeing the set-up.

_The Fire Lord’s seat – Zuko’s throne._

The style alone was undoubtedly not Zuko’s, much too gaudy, but this must have been passed down from generation to generation. _Could I even sit in this place? Is this appropriate?_ Sure, I’m in power _at the moment_ , but I’m not the _official_ ruler, just a placeholder.

 _“Is there an issue, Imperial Consort?”_ Ming questioned, her voice sounding distant. _How big is this table, this room?_ I let out a timid smile, shaking my head. “Nothing at all, it’s perfect.” Ming smiled at my words, urging me to take a seat. As if she was letting me know that it was okay.

I tried to lax my body, hands balling up the fabric of my dress before collapsing into the throne. It felt like clouds, the chair beyond comfy, and it gave me a clear view of everyone before me, _too clear._

The sensation of being high-up, towering above all, felt foreign, not settling well in the slightest. Towering above everyone else like I was some godly figure, all alone. _Is this why Zuko doesn’t conduct meetings here?_ It felt isolating, almost dictating.

Zuko was confident, _too confident_ ; he didn’t need to sit high up in a throne to command power. People just had to hear Zuko speak; his actions and work ethic alone were enough to secure his right as Fire Lord.

Having everyone’s eyes looking up at me had me feeling self-conscious, fingers playing with my dress, and that’s when I noticed the tidy pile of documents off to the side, _‘Fire Lord.’_

_“The documents you see there will assist you in today’s meeting.”_ Ming smiled, already taking her seat once again. I nodded, reaching forward.

I opened the folder, eyes briefly scanning its contents - _schooling._

My brows pinched together, flipping through the papers swiftly, not at all expecting to see this topic come in play today. It was all about budgets and funding for upcoming schools around the Fire Nation. The possibility of new educational institutions, finances, job increases for the general public.

_Zuko was trying to build more schools for children_. Decrease the student to teacher ratio to provide a more personalized education. _I had no clue Zuko was working on this-_

_“Let us get straight to the point.”_ A councilmember coughed, my head snapping upwards to gaze over them all. My new found enemy let his hands rest on the table, palms down as if he were trying to control his composure.

“We’re here to discuss the funding for the new schools set to be built within the year.” A councilmember rose their hand, gazing at me before speaking, “For what reasons? We have already established and approved all their placements.”

The man merely rolled his eyes, tapping the table impatiently, “We discussed _placement_ , but not _funding_. The funding that we have discussed is not enough for certain zones. Let us examine Ember Island – the funding for schooling should not be less than that of Black Cliffs.”

I frowned, eyes darting back to the front of the document.

A simple map was drawn, and sure enough, all the schools that had been approved were drawn on the map in red. _Black Cliffs…its in the middle of nowhere…why would he want less funding if that funding is critical-_

“ _I disagree._ Black Cliffs is in a remote area; they require more funding and a larger space since it is expected that these two villages will use this school until another one is built in the future. Ember Island already has three established schools, the new school being built is merely an expansion.” I reasoned.

_Thank you, Zuko._

It was moments like these; I was thankful for Zuko’s complete and utter control-freak tendencies. His pretty handwriting was clear to read, the tiny notes he made off to the sides of each document helpful. I never got a chance to look at these papers beforehand like I had planned originally. _He had to go and change the time of this damn meeting._

“ _Nonsense_. Ember Island and other cities need an increase in funding.” He insisted.

“And why’s that?” I huffed.

His eyes met mine, shooting me a glare. “If it was not clear in the notes in your pile, it is not unusual for high-status locations to have greater funding compared to low-class villages.”

_The language of this man._ “I highly doubt that.” I started, but he pointed at the papers in my hands, “ _Look_ , Imperial Consort.” My eyes fell back onto the documents, rapidly flipping through papers.

_Contract approvals, estimated government costs for building, funding- **what**?_

My mouth dropped, fingers running along with the black ink, _Zuko’s signature._

The documents were older; previous educational establishments built within two years. Each city that was known to cater to high-ranking socialites gained more money for their public schools. _But Zuko wouldn’t do something like that; he would never give more money to the rich._

Yet the handwriting at the bottom, his seal of approval. _Zuko agreed to this._ _He gave more funding to already prosperous areas in previous years._

_Why would you do that-_

“ ** _Well_** _, Imperial Consort_ – did you find your proof?” The man snickered, a sinister grin on his face the whole time. He knew that I found what he wanted me to see, leaning back in his chair smugly with raised brows.

I swallowed, nodding as I studied the paperwork.

The gut feeling in my stomach, my mind screaming at me that this was wrong, wouldn’t go away. _Zuko wouldn’t do that- he wouldn’t do this._

“ ** _Good_**. We can end this meeting swiftly then. Just sign this paper _here_ – you approving an increase of funding for these cities, and we can be dismissed.” The man smirked, waving the ivory coloured paper in the air. The other councilmembers gazed at each other in horror, shaking their heads.

“ _Impossible_. Fire Lord Zuko never approved of such means; he overruled Fire Lord Ozai’s school curriculum and funding process for reasons.” A woman shouted, slamming her hands.

The man sneered at her, chinning towards me, “It seems like Fire Lord Zuko had a change of heart after all. He understands the importance of the high-ranking people of this Nation, not these _filthy low-lives_.”

My hands started getting sweaty, watching the way the councilmembers began bickering with each other. They were at the edge of their seats, dropping formalities as they rose their voices. _Zuko wouldn’t do that to children, gosh he had a hard exterior, but he wasn’t heartless._

_“I wish to see these documents! He would never approve!”_

_“But if Imperial Consort found his signature approving of the funding in previous years…”_

_“There will be an uproar from these villages. They are important, our main source of food. If they learn that we cut their funding and gave it to developed cities-”_

“ _Nonsense_ , they should know better than to revolt. Now hurry up and sign the papers!” The man shouted, slamming his hand against the table, the paper wrinkling under his grasp. The slamming of the documents reverberated in the room – bouncing off the walls and had everyone shutting up.

His face was red, his eyes not wavering from my own, **_“Sign. The. Document.”_**

 _“This needs to be deliberated in more depth-”_ I insisted. _Gosh, Zuko wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t approve of this. He wouldn’t do this-_

“Nothing more has to be discussed, just approve it already. If these children do not have a school to attend to by the end of this year, the blame will fall over you for delaying the process, Imperial Consort. Can you live with yourself knowing that you are the reason children will not attend school this year because you could not make a decision?”

_Just sign it Yue – you have your proof. Clearly, Zuko is okay with this._

_But I’m not okay with this._

_But the proof-_ My fingers fell over the black ink again, where Zuko’s signature laid.

It was his, I knew his handwriting, down to the way he flicked his wrist or dipped his pen for ink. _These papers were proof that he was okay with this, and if he’s okay with this, this leaves me with only one choice-_

“ ** _I refuse to approve the funding._** I will review the documents, and we can continue this meeting this evening with my final decision.” I spoke, trying to make my voice sound solid. A wave of relief washed over the majority of the council, and I could spot the three individuals who had the opposite reaction, furry etched in their faces.

_“You are wasting time.”_ The man grumbled, and I heaved a sigh. “Maybe so, but regardless if Fire Lord Zuko approved of this beforehand, I need time to review this information.”

_“You may be Imperial Consort, but you will never earn the respect of a Queen – you are nothing more but a Waterbender playing dress-up.”_

An eerie silence overcame us, and for the tenth time today; I could feel my heart shatter because he was right.

_I don’t deserve to be Queen, nor Zuko’s partner._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Nothing was going right.

It was as if the spirits decided that today wasn’t going wrong enough – let’s add more to my plate for their sick amusement.

My hands ran through my hair in frustration, not caring in the slightest at the fact that the beautifully placed pins tumbled onto the rug underneath me. A string of curse words that would even have Zuko proud flew from my lips.

Not even Zuko’s level of foul language would match my current state of self-destruction.

The black ink pooled on the tabletop, some dripping on the red of my dress, like droplets of black blood. _“Gosh, just my luck.”_ I fumed to myself, on the verge of just throwing every single bloody document on this table out the window. _How does Zuko do this every day?_

Seeing the piles upon piles of paperwork that littered the floor, the words mashing together like a giant blob. My mind was spinning, face rosy from the stress and this fever that refused to back off for a second.

I blew loudly, brushing my hair behind my ears before leaning over the study. My arm outstretched, fingers stretching to grasp the bundle of napkins placed off to the side.

Utterly lost in my thoughts, I failed to take into account the vial of ink I had placed right in front of me, the draping of my sleeves knocking it over.

My eyes widen, shoulders slumping in utter despair at the clacking sound of the glass vial hitting the wooden table, _yet_ again – spilling the remaining ink.

_“Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?”_ I cried, pulling back hastily, my long-sleeves dragging the ink with it. My voice cracked slightly, raising my tone as high as I did, not expressing such defeat in spirits knows how long.

I watched helplessly as the ink settled into the natural indents of the wood, thankfully nowhere near the documents from the meeting this morning. And at that exact moment, a knock caught my attention, and I swallowed.

_Who could it possibly be now-_ Shutting my eyes before taking a deep breath, I bite my lip anxiously. _Calm down, Yue. Count to ten._

_One…two…_

_five…seven…_

_nine…ten._

_“Yes?”_ I squealed, trying desperately to mask my frustration. The poor soul, on the other end of the door, didn’t need to experience my wrath when they did nothing wrong. _I’m just an absolute idiot, that’s the problem._

The study door jarred slightly at the sound of my voice, and to my shock, a guard popped his head in, free of his helmet. His long wavy hair swayed side to side as he bent over from his waist, up, a worried look on his face.

_“Is everything alright, Imperial Consort_ - _oh_ , did you spill the ink, again?” He mused, a silly smile popping on the guard’s face almost instantly.

My face flushed, “… _Maybe_.”

The guard didn’t even have to step back outside. He lifted his arm from behind his back, a perfectly folded set of napkins in his grasp. “Fire Lord Zuko always asks me to keep some on hand; he says his Consort is a bit of clutz.” He chuckled, leaving me stunned.

My mouth opened, ready to protest, but the current flood on the desk, my lap and sleeve filthy had me thinking twice.

_Why do you always have to be right, Zuko?_

“I’m sorry for causing so much trouble,” I whined, my shoulders dropping in fatigue as my hand fell over my face. I rubbed my eyes, fighting back the tears of frustration, before exhaling.

It was embarrassing.

Here I am, pretending to act like I have the slightest idea as to what I was doing.

Acting as if I was totally fit for this role, which I wasn’t.

The guard let himself in, kicking the door shut behind him with his heel. He walked forward with ease, his boots clicking louder the closer he got. The guard seemed at complete ease as if he has walked inside this room countless times over the years to help clean up ink spills.

“Don’t be sorry, Imperial Consort. Everyone has those days, even Fire Lord Zuko.”

I perked up at the mention of Zuko, the guard starting to section out the napkins to clean up the mess. “Fire Lord Zuko wouldn’t spill his ink two times in a row, in less than an hour time,” I mumbled under my breath, and the guard snorted at my statement.

“Permission to speak freely?” The guard requested, and I tilted my head in surprise, nodding.

“Please, do not tell him I told you this, but Fire Lord Zuko used to go through six vials a day after his coronation because he kept knocking it over. Six times a day, I would go to the supply room, and bring them to him. I learned after day two to just keep them on me at all times.”

I laughed under my breath at the story, the guard laughing with me, his armour rumbling with joy recalling those times. He outstretched some napkins towards me, which I grabbed with a smile, the tension in my body easing.

I could already picture it. _Zuko getting all flustered, just like me, trying to clean up his mess just to do the whole process all over again._ Six times exact.

“Thank you…I needed to hear that.” I hummed, letting a towel soak up some of the ink I had just spilled. The guard nodded his head, shooting me a smile, “No problem, you know, Fire Lord Zuko would be proud of how much work you got done. It must be nice for him to know he can take a day off when he’s sick because he has you to trust.”

I froze, looking at the pile the guard was referring to.

A few papers were completed, my signature at the bottom of each document with the Fire Nation seal beside. But the papers weren’t anything grand in nature – simple stuff. Stuff I used to do all the time back at the Southern Water Tribe.

The only difference was over here, there was a lot of more pointless rules and ‘expectations,’ down to the way you cross your t’s and dot your I’s.

“I highly doubt that…Zuko would’ve finished all this way before lunchtime, and I’m not even close.” I huffed, and the guard shook his head. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Imperial Consort. He talks about you all the time to me. Says he trust you with his life.”

“He does?” I shyly questioned, accidentally dropping the napkin into a small puddle of ink, causing little droplets to fly over us. I apologized under my breath, but the guard looked entertained, not bothered in the slightest that black ink now stained his uniform.

“Of course, in fact…I am a little guilty of taking advantage of it. Whenever he is in a sour mood, I point at you through the window, and he’s back to it.”

I coloured, recalling Zuko admitting to me he sometimes catches my morning walks with Ursa and Kiyi in the gardens. _But if he can see my morning walks, that means he also sees all the times I play with Kiyi out in the gardens, or when I read books to her beneath the cherry blossom trees. Yet he still asks me what I did during the day, listening as I rambled on and on…_

“ _Imperial Consort_ , do you wish for me to put these documents away in the reject folder?” The guard interjected, cutting my thoughts in half.

My eyes narrowed, staring at the paperwork in question. I found myself jumbled. “The-the _reject_ pile?” I repeated, making sure of the words the guards just spoke. He nodded his head, and I found myself stunned, “These papers were from this morning meeting, I need them still.” I spoke, and I noticed the way the guards face twisted in confusion, a look matching mine.

He opened his mouth, almost afraid to talk, and I stopped wiping the table eagerly, more interested in the thoughts running through his mind

“You may speak, don’t hold your tongue around me. I don’t bite.” I insisted, and the guard’s shoulders visibly eased, scratching his chin like Sokka or Aang.

“It’s just that…I don’t see why you have these papers or _how_ you got these. These are all rejected proposals; Fire Lord Zuko just keeps them for reference.”

_Rejects-_

“So, what you are saying is these papers, _this funding_ – was never approved?” I gasped, running around the study to the guards’ side.

The guard’s eyes widen in surprise, a pink blush coating his cheeks. Undoubtedly, taken aback by the way my hands fell over his arms. I didn’t even notice I did such an action, so caught up in the moment, it was a reflex.

“N-no, Fire Lord Zuko would never approve of these figures. Taking money from smaller villages, he didn’t spend years fighting with the council to change those policies, just to go back on his promises.”

_That man- he set me up_.

“He-he _tricked_ me. He wanted me to sign those papers.” I whispered under my breath, falling against the study in a state of shock.

Zuko’s signature on these papers wasn’t for approvals, but his mark of **_denial_**.

I knew Zuko would never approve of this, but the council didn’t think I knew Zuko well enough to know that _. They think all I am to Zuko is a royal bedwarmer, that I don’t know anything about him_ – the very thing Mai accused me of.

_“Imperial Consort, did I say something wrong?”_ the guard worried, his hands hovering over my body, unsure whether to support my resting figure _. The poor guy thinks I almost passed out or something from this never-ending fever._

I laughed under my breath, a wave of relief washing over me, “How can I be mad at someone who just saved me!” I enthused, and the guard looked more confused than ever. He looked around the room, scratching his chin as a low string of _‘uh’_ and _‘oh’_ left him.

“I didn’t know you needed saving…I just offered to put away these documents.” The guard awkwardly said, and I rolled my eyes.

“You don’t get it, this morning, a few members of the council wanted me to increase the funding for certain cities – and they fed me _these_ papers. They tried to convince me that Zuko said okay to this in the past!”

It was like someone lit a candle in the guard’s head, his eyes widening before he swore under his breath. “ _I can’t believe it_ \- for _years_ those greedy councilmembers tried to steal money. I’ve heard Fire Lord Zuko complain about this for months. They have this weird philosophy about the survival of the fittest – oppressing the weak and living off their ill-being.” The guard spat, huffing to himself in disgust.

“They planted false papers to get their way, tried to take advantage of you _. I can’t believe it-_ no wonder Ming told me to keep an eye out for you.”

_“Ming?”_ I repeated— _the older woman from this morning and the meeting, the one with a warm smile._ The guard nodded, walking back and forth in the office.

“Yes, she told me this morning to keep an eye out. That she doesn’t trust some of the councilmembers. She can’t come here herself to help you – it’ll look suspicious on her end. I’ve known her for years; she’s a good woman. She spoke with Fire Lord Zuko a few days ago before he caught this cold, offered her help as well.”

The warmth that enveloped in my heart, my hands falling over my chest in bliss.

_I knew it-_

 _I knew Zuko would never do such a thing. He may be a tough cookie, but he was still sweet, and his heart was in the right place._ He didn’t spend every waking second in his life to turn against his Nation – his work was his source of pride and honour.

“I don’t know how they got these papers, Imperial Consort, but you can’t approve of this funding. It goes against Fire Lord Zuko’s whole goal.” The guard pleaded, and I smiled, clasping my hands with his. “Don’t you worry, I never was going to approve of it. But knowing that I was right all along makes things a lot easier for me. Thank you for everything.” I gushed, and the guard nodded, before stifling in a laugh.

“We still have a mess to clean.”

“ _Gosh_ , I forgot about that…” I muttered under my breath, but a smile still sat on my face.

_A victory._

_Even if small, it was still a win in my books._

For the first time today, I felt like I could breathe. Actually, _enjoy_ the fresh air that came from the window and _appreciate_ the sun that danced along my skin. I was no longer in a weird trance, entirely out of touch with the world around me.

“I’ll be back; we let the ink settle into the wood. I think we need some heavy-duty cleaning stuff to help us.” The guard chuckled, and I bashfully nodded, realizing just how grand of a mess I made.

I let my fingers dab and soak up the excess ink with whatever clean towels were left, the guard letting his used rags rest on the table. His suit jiggled as he lightly jogged towards the office door. He swung it open, but just as he stepped through the doorframe, I noticed the way he jumped back slightly, bowing deeply.

I pouted, opening my mouth to speak up, but a rush a blue and green caught my eyes.

**_“Yue!”_** The voices cried into my ears, their arms wrapping around my body, squeezing me between them. It took a few seconds to process the embrace, but more importantly, who it was.

_“S-Suki, Katara?”_ I gasped out in surprise, struggling to breathe between their hug.

Katara pulled back, running her hands down my face with a large frown. “Ursa was right; you’re heating up. Aang, you should’ve dragged her to me!” She nagged, and right away, a voice of protest popped up from behind her. _“I wanted to, but she insisted on working.”_

_“Just as stubborn as Zuko.”_ I heard Toph grumble under her breath, although I failed to spot her, Katara and Suki taking up much of my view.

“How are you feeling, Yue? You look like shit, no offence.” Suki proclaimed, poking my nose good-humouredly. Even though she wore her thick makeup, I spotted the way her eyes lit up, wrinkles forming around her eyes. _That’s right, Aang lied to them. None of them have a single clue as to what I did._

I swallowed hard, looking back and forth around the room, seeing Sokka and Aang sneak into the room. The door shut behind them, and while they talked and asked questions about my well-being, I couldn’t help but focus on their appearance.

They all looked drained as if they were put through the wringer. But the look on Katara’s and Sokka’s face took the cake. I hadn’t seen any of them all day, only Katara in the morning when she rushed to Zuko’s side. Dark circles painted their tanned skin, their bright blue eyes not shining as bright as usual.

I frowned, raising my hand to cup Katara’s face.

_She must have been healing this whole time, trying to help Zuko. If only I could be as great of a healer as Katara-_ “You look tired, Katara. Are you resting?” I whispered, and she scoffed.

Her hand gripped mine, pushing it away as she once again pressed the back of her palm against my forehead. “I’m fine, Yue, _we’re all fin_ e. But you, not so much. Have you eaten lunch today?” I flushed under her gaze, shaking my head with a silent _‘no.’_

Sokka kissed his teeth, noticing he wandered from behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. His touch had me wobbling, the weight of his hands on my shoulders feeling heavy. I felt weak – and I realized I was still leaning against the study as a form of support.

“Princess, you look ill. We can talk later; I think you need to call it quits for today.”

“Talk to me about what?” I asked, facing Sokka, Katara’s hand dropping from my face. He sighed, looking at the others for approval of some sort. _“Sokka, let’s not do this now…”_ Katara warned, but Toph’s unamused tone triumphed them.

**_“It’s about Zuko, Princess.”_**

Katara twisted on her heel – anger flashing in her eyes at Toph’s nonchalant talking, but she wasn’t fazed at all. Toph’s blindness proved to work in her favour, already lounging on the office floor, resting her head on her palm, elbow on her knee.

My heart started pounding, seeing the dark looks on everyone’s faces, “Is Zuko going to be okay? Aang told me he was going to be okay-” I panicked, and Suki quickly wrapped her arms around my shaking body, hushing into my ear.

“Hey, he’s going to be just fine. It’s nothing bad, we promise.”

A deep exhale left me, my eyes fluttering shut as I fell against Suki. “I just want him to be okay. That’s it.” I whimpered into her arms, and I felt Sokka rest his hand on my head, petting my hair. “Don’t worry, Princess, we got this. We just wanted to bring you up to speed.”

“Did you learn anything new?” I questioned, pulling back from Suki’s embrace slightly. She still held me close to her frame, and Katara nodded. “Yue…did you know that Firebenders are resistant to poison?”

My eyes narrowed, unable to form words. _Resistant to poisons? How is that possible?_ “I-I had no clue-”

“Me neither, I learned that today with the nurses. But that’s the thing, why try to kill the Fire Lord with poison, the very thing that Firebenders are immune? Sounds counter-intuitive, don’t you think?” I stared, trying to under what they were trying to get at.

I saw the way Zuko struggled to breathe; he didn’t resist the poison at all. _He was dying; I felt him slipping from right beneath my fingers._ “I don’t get your point….”

“Whoever did this was trying to target you, Princess,” Sokka said, and I faced him. “We know that already, Sokka. The tea was meant for me. But what does that have to do with Firebenders and poison? Zuko didn’t look like he was resisting the poison at all. He was gasping and struggling and-”

Suki gripped my hands, noticing I was shaking, just picturing Zuko again. _The mental image of Zuko in pain forever etched into my mind._

“Exactly, Yue. Zuko wasn’t resisting the poison at first, and that got me curious.” Katara budded in, turning to face Aang. He walked forward, searching into his robe, before pulling out a tiny red pouch.

“How is it possible, that Zuko, a powerful Firebender, almost _died_ from poison, when Firebenders are supposedly resistant?” Katara spoke, taking the bag and tugging the strings. The contents of the pack fell into her palm, grounded bits of herbs, scattering her palm _._

_I remember those herbs-_

“That was what was in the tea…” I gasped, and Katara nodded.

“Zuko’s mom is a master botanist, a fact not too well-known in the kingdom. We asked her to look at these herbs and tell us what it was. And you know what she told us, Yue?” Aang spoke, and I shook my head.

I loved plants, always wanted to be florist back when I lived in Earth Nation. Have my little flower garden with a family. But I lacked the resources to learn the technicalities of the field, let alone botany. “I-I don’t know…”

“Ursa said the same thing.” Aang started, poking at the herbs with his pointer finger. “ _This_ – isn’t something we know. Someone _created_ this herb, Ursa said it’s called _cross-pollination_. It’s an advanced technique; not even Ursa is comfortable with it anymore. But whoever did this, did so with the sole purpose of creating a poison so potent that it could kill a person in seconds, or disable a Firebender.”

“Someone wanted you to die, Princess, and if given a chance, kill Zuko too. _A two for one combo_.” Toph snorted, blowing upwards and causing her bangs to fly upwards.

Katara dumped the contents inside the pouch again, passing it back to Aang. “You were their main target, Zuko was just an after-thought.”

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is the person in question is a botanist?”

“It seems so, but when we interviewed the gardeners and florists, everyone came back clean. They don’t fit the bill.” Sokka exclaimed, “Suki and I went through every registered gardener and florist assigned to the kingdom, everyone had an alibi.”

“Does this…does this have something to do with Yakone and Azula?” I whispered. Everyone’s looks darkened, Aang meeting my gaze. “We don’t know for certain…we don’t even know what their goal is besides destroying the United Nations. But if that was the case, wouldn’t it be easier to attack me?”

Katara visibly tensed, looking back at Aang with a frown, “Don’t say that…”

“But it’s true; their motives are unclear and-”

_“Sokka.”_ I budded, cutting off Aang. Everyone perked up at my voice, stepping forward as I paced back and forth. “You said you checked every gardener and florist registered with the kingdom, _right_ ,” I questioned, looking straight at Sokka.

He nodded, watching how I stomped up and down the room. Katara sighed trying to reach forward, “Yue, you need to sit down, you look like you’re going to pass out-”

_“What about Mai?”_ I blurted.

The looks on everyone’s faces dropped.

I stopped pacing, a hand falling over my head the more and more I thought about it. “Mai’s sister, owns a flower shop, _right?_ Zuko said she works for her sister, not for the kingdom. She isn’t a botanist, but she could’ve easily tricked her sister into creating something this deadly.”

“ _Yue_. I know Mai is Zuko’s ex-girlfriend, and you already think she’s guilty beforehand-” Sokka spoke, and my face turned red.

“I’m not accusing her of something because she’s Zuko’s ex, Sokka! I’m saying it because _we know_ she’s the snitch, and if we know she’s working with Azula, why would she be innocent of this?”

Aang took a deep breath, shaking his head as he took a step back. The room was growing in tension, and I didn’t even notice the way Toph stood. “Princess is right. You guys let your personal feelings get in the way – _yet again_. She’s a prime suspect first, _before_ a friend. She has all the tools, easy access in and out of the kingdom. She would’ve known that Princess gave Kima and Lia the morning off.”

My face twisted to confusion, stepping forward, _“Give Kima and Lia the morning off?”_ I repeated, and this time they all gazed at me like I was crazy. “I was told that Kima and Lia took the day off because something came up.” I blurted.

“No…we have paperwork saying you gave them the morning off. You sent a guard with a note; we just asked Kima and Lia a few minutes ago when they arrived-”

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue did not send me to deliver such a letter.”_ A voice spoke up, causing us all to jump.

The guard who was helping me from before was holding some cleaning supplies, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed deeply. “ _S-sorry for interrupting,_ but Imperial Consort Ying Yue did not request me to send the letter.”

“ _You_ sent the letter?” I asked, and the guard nodded.

“Yes, last night, before they left. Countess Mai asked me to deliver that letter to your maids in your place.” His cheeks flushed slightly, uncomfortable by the number of stares he was receiving, but he maintained eye contact with myself.

“I-I knew about the rumours about you and Countess Mai, b-budding heads, so I was surprised. But she said you two had some afternoon tea and worked your differences. That she will be your aid, as a symbol of goodwill. I’m sorry, what is this all about-”

 _**“Goodwill, my fucking ass.”** _I snarled, and just like that, _I bolted_. ****

 _“Yue~!”_ Aang shouted, _“Where are you going!?”_

**** _“Nobody hurts Zuko and gets away with it.”_

I ignored their cries, shoving past the guard, the cleaning supplies spilling onto the ground. My hand gripped the door handle, swinging the door wide.

_Red_ , all I saw was **_red_**.

My hands turned into fists, not caring about the stares I was receiving from the guards and servants. My hair was a mess, dress dirty from the ink stains from earlier today. I wasn’t even wearing my heels anymore, opting for a more comfortable footwear the moment I went into the study – proving useful at the moment.

The gang’s voices seemed distant, as I ran down the red-coloured hallways. The sun was starting to set, blood pumping loudly in my ears.

**_Mai_**.

How I _tried_ to be friends with you.

How I _tried_ tothink well of you despite all the trash you spoke about me.

_You can hurt me as much as you like, but don’t you **dare** hurt the people I love._

I turned the corner, noticing that the rooms of the kingdom were changing. The artwork was less grand, the doors no longer as tall – _I’m in the noble’s quarters._ A few people dressed in regal clothing stared at me, eyes narrowing in confusion as they saw the way I scanned the area like a madwoman.

_“Is there something you need, Imperial Consort Ying Yue?”_ a woman asked prudently, her eyes judging my appearance.

I glared, stepping forward, **_“Where is Countess Mai.”_** I hissed.

Her eyes widened, the people around her looking panicked, hearing my manic tone. She took a step back, her body trembling with fear as she watched the way my fingers twitched with anger. “I-I’ll call for her, _um_ \- **_MAI!_** ”

A scene started to unfold, more and more people leaving the comforts of their quarters to look at the commotion happening outside. But it was that _sound_. That bored, mono-toned voice that had chills running up my spine

_“What do you want?”_ Mai hissed, turning the corner of the hallway, a look of displeasure written on her face. Her cat-like eyes met mine, her figure stilling, and I forced a smile.

“Your nose healed nicely.” I spat, and without a moment to spare, **_she ran_** _._

My knees bent, chasing at full speed.

The way Mai moved with ease, turning the corner she just came from as I hastily struggled to catch up. The long gown I wore kept slowing me down, the guards reaching out for me hearing my heavy footsteps.

_“Imperial Consort, what are you doing-”_

“Give me this,” I shouted, grabbing the dagger attached to their hips as I ran past them.

They couldn’t react fast enough, slipping through them like water in a desperate effort to not lose track of Mai. She knew the kingdom better than me, and she was taking full advantage of it.

Her light-weight but fitted clothing gave her an edge, looking over her shoulder with a glare as she saw I was on her tail. Mai wasn’t stupid; she was a trained fighter – her lean physique and quick steps were the proof.

I reached down hurriedly, yanking a large chunk of my dress in my hands, slicing the extra material off. The sound of expensive fabric being ripped to shreds would’ve had the royals crying. But the dead fabric dropping from my hands had me sighing in relief.

My legs felt free, no longer under the tight constraints, or weighted down. _Now I can fight._ My pace quickened, pushing myself off the wall as she turned another sharp corner.

“Give up; already, you think you can catch me?” Mai snarled, and my eyes widened.Her hands snuck up her sleeves for a brief moment, before flicking her wrist towards me.

I gasped, the glistening look of the setting sun reflecting off metal had me darting to the side. I twisted my body and bumped ungracefully against the hallway wall. The feeling of a sharp piece of metal cutting my cheek had me flinching, noticing that Mai stood still for a moment with a broad grin.

“You don’t know how _good_ that felt.”

“You poisoned the tea, _didn’t you?_ ” I shouted. Mai shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t do anything. I just gave the tools necessary. That’s all.”

_“You almost killed Zuko.”_

Her eyes narrowed at my words, snickering under her breath, “If he died, it would’ve been your fault. I told you the moment you came here. _You made a mistake._ ” She turned on her heel, picking up the pace, and I huffed.

I flung myself forward, disregarding the pain that radiated up my body. _I can’t go on for much longer; I’m too weak from this morning. But I have to do this-_ A large red door was at the end of the hallway, and I spotted the way Mai’s hand stretched forward.

_Oh no, you don’t-_ I twirled the small dagger in my hand, and with a grunt, rocked my arm forward.

Mai’s fingers grazed the knob before the sound of metal slicing through wood had her swearing. Pieces of timber sparked, splinters flying in the air at the sheer impact of the dagger piercing the exit. Mai flinched, realizing what I had done – the door was jammed.

_“Fuck,”_ Mai swore under her breath, before jumping on her toes, the look of absolute anger evident. She looked to her side, and with an irritated grunt, dashed towards the only hallway available.

_It’s a dead-end, she’s going to have nowhere to go._

My pace slowed, almost running into the blocked door, praying that no one was on the other side, because they were going to be stuck in there for a bit. I looked towards the hallway Mai ran down, half expecting her to be throwing a temper tantrum, realizing she has nowhere to go, another part anticipating her to put up a fight.

But to my absolute horror and confusion - Mai was still running at full speed. My mouth dropped, face paling. _It’s a dead-end besides a window_ , _we’re on the second floor; she couldn’t possibly be thinking-_

The sound of glass shattering had people screaming in their rooms.

It bounced off the wooden floors, tiny pieces flying in the hallway – some even cutting the paintings that hung nearby. The small shards created streams of rainbows throughout the corridor- as I watched in utter awe.

_Mai’s crazy_.

And if Mai weren’t the reason that Zuko was currently in the nurses’ station, unconscious, I would’ve saluted her. A part of me had to scoff at the idea of Zuko and her in a relationship. _No wonder they didn’t work out_ – you had two ruthless, stubborn warriors, neither of them willing to submit or show weakness no matter what.

‘ _Too many cooks in the kitchen’ – wise words Iroh._

I groaned under my breath, forcing my legs to trek forward, flinching as my feet were still sore from the small cuts I received from early in the day. My hands reached out, leaning out the window, the smell of fresh air filling my nostrils.

_Where the fuck could she have gone?_

My eyes desperately scanned the area, the waterfall that Toph just fixed in full view. Glass littered the grass below, servants causing a ruckus about the mess, but I pushed back the random shrieks of shock because I couldn’t find the very _thing_ I wanted.

_Where is she?_ I turned my head to the side, only to have my body lax for a moment, a sarcastic laugh leaving my lips.

_This sneaky bitch._

Mai smirked, realizing that I spotted her, running along the roof before sliding her way down to the garden below. The red shingles on the rooftop shook and dislodged with every step she took, despite her light actions, landing onto the soft grass with ease.

I looked at the distance between me and the roof. _I don’t have the momentum; I won’t make the jump. But…I do have this-_

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hands, feeling the movement of the water from the waterfall.

The servants quickly adverted their attention from the glass to the low rumbling coming from the waterfall, realizing that the waterfall was no long sprouting water – but coming at full speed towards me. They moved to the side in fear, and I found myself stepping off the window sill, flinging myself over the edge.

The feeling of weightlessness hit me, still very much swinging my arms above my head in a frantic effort for the water to come to me. Black spots started filling my vision at a higher intensity than ever before, a cold numbness overcoming my senses as my body begged for rest – even for a second.

_I’m using too much chi, but I don’t have much choice at the moment._

My gestures became more agitated, and right before I hit the ground, my body was immersed by water. Shielding me from the fall, I tightened my hands into fists, the water around me conforming around my body as a thin sheet of ice, rolling along the grass.

Mai’s eyes widened in astonishment, seeing me jump back to my feet, before making a mad break through the unmarked zone of the gardens. That zone was supposed to be blocked entirely - Zuko saying it was still under renovation at the moment, a summer project of his.

I swallowed deeply, taking note of how substantial my breathing has gotten. No matter how profound I inhaled, I could feel my lungs screaming for air. _I need a breather; I can’t go on for much longer._ Hot sweat layered over my skin, body clammy from over-exhaustion, the beating sun not making matters any better. _But I need to catch her – I can’t stop now._

With a deep gulp, I willed myself to push forward through the greenery in search of Mai.

The sound of grass crunching under our feet, our hands hysterically pushing the overgrown tree branches and bushes to the side as we struggled to see in front of us. The area was dark, the sunlight barely making it past the greenery, the air crisp.

_“Stop running, Mai!”_ I shouted in a pathetic attempt to stop this mad chase. Just maybe, _maybe,_ she would listen. Spots started to fill my vision once again, the gaps between what was in front of me and the dark spots making it difficult to focus. I bit my lip as a means to center myself.

_I’m running out of time-_

My arm raised in front of me, the sound of metal lodging itself into my ice, stopping dead in my tracks. Ice shreds flattered off my arm at the impact, and I let out a sigh of relief, realizing I got her weapon in time. _Her daggers can’t pierce my ice-_

I gasped out in pain, her long fingers yanking my hair from the side and jerking me towards her. It all happened so fast, not even realizing that she was already beside me in seconds, my hair in her grip.

She pivoted on her heel, using all her force to raise her knee straight into my stomach. My eyes widened, ice melting temporarily at the sheer disbelief of the attack. The pain was unbelievable, a dry heave escaping me as I cried.

The way Mai moved – _it reminds me of Azula so much. And if that’s the case_ -

I shrieked in agony as the grip on my locks didn’t loosen, feeling each strand pulling from my scalp, using it as a leash to pull me back towards her for another attack. My feet stumbled forward as I doubled over in pain, watching as she rose her free hand into the air with a dagger in hand.

_“This is your fault.”_ Mai hissed, and at that moment, I dug my shoulder into her stomach.

I grabbed her hips with a low grunt, lifting her off her feet and throwing onto the ground. The hold on my hair loosened, the dagger Mai held in her hand, falling onto the grass beside us.

Her head hit the dirt, with a loud thud, and I swirled my hands around me, sitting on her waist as I pinned her wrists. The water slithered onto her skin, freezing over her hands and solidifying itself with the dirt. Her eyes widen, trying to kick upwards, but the water caught her feet, forcing her back to the ground.

_“I caught you.”_ I panted in pain, sweat dripping off my forehead as a cold shiver ran up my body.

My body was shaking, losing focus rapidly as I forced myself to continue bending. The need to have Mai pinned underneath me, unable to move an inch, was the only motivation keeping me alive.

Mai’s face twisted in anger, struggling against her bonds, “You’re a fucking _fool_.”

“Says the one who almost killed her ex-boyfriend after proclaiming that you love him.” I breathlessly criticized, causing her to roll those dark eyes.

“You don’t get it, do you? The only reason Zuko almost died was because of _you_.” I narrowed my eyes at her words. _Let it go, Yue, don’t entertain her._

_But-_

“What does that mean, Mai.”

“It means if you want Zuko to be happy, _to_ _be safe,_ you’ll pack up your things and leave.”

“You just want me out of the picture.”

“ _Think whatever you want to._ All this started the moment _you_ arrived here. Zuko’s life wasn’t in danger until _you_ showed up.”

I froze at her words, and Mai laughed bitterly, seeing the expression on my face. Because despite all the bullshit she put me through, she was right. _Zuko was safe before I entered the picture – everything seemingly ties back to me somehow._

_Could she-could Mai be telling me the truth?_

“ ** _Think about it_**. All this drama happened because of you. Everything ties back to you being a _Bloodbender_.” She spat.

My eyes widened, fingers digging into her skin under the cast of ice wrapped around her joints. But she didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed by the pain.

“You know nothing, Mai.” I heaved, struggling to keep myself up at this point. My body was screaming in pain, my eyes shutting close as I tried to keep awake. “ _But I do._ That poison, the only way to save him would be through Bloodbending. Aren’t you the _tiniest_ bit curious who Yakone is? Why he’s so interested in you – why he reminds you of your precious Mom?”

“Shut up.” I cracked, fighting back the tears of frustration. _Don’t let her get to you, Yue. She’s trying to mess you up, keep it together. A few more seconds before the gang finds you-_

“Admit it. It all comes down to you. If anyone gets hurt, it’s all your fault.”

“ _N-no_ , I would never hurt the people I love-” I gulped.

“But you already did. _You almost killed Zuko-_ he would never love you.”

_“Zuko loves me-”_

“ ** _Loved_** _you_. Zuko would never love a monster like yourself. Not after everything you’ve done.”

The sound of crackling made my eyes open wide and head twist to the side.

A blue flash caught my attention, energy sizzling and buzzing loudly through the empty garden space. I saw the movement of fingers through the low-rise tree branches, amber eyes staring back at me. _Shit-_

I melted the ice instantly, much to my relief, jumping off Mai as I dodged for cover. The wicked sound of electricity cutting through the air, hitting the trees behind me, setting them ablaze. The heat that emitted from the foliage was intense, my skin feeling sunburned even through my dress.

_“A-Azula.”_ I gasped in pain, unable to get off the ground.

Mai effortlessly rolled her body, skipping back onto her feet as she breezed towards Azula. “I’m wet.” She grumbled under her breath, waving her long sleeves to emphasize her point. Azula snorted, at her friends’ gesture, flicking her long black hair behind her shoulder.

“You’re lucky I came to save you. It seemed that this wrench overpowered you.”

“She got lucky,” Mai groused back, kicking her feet into the dirt in front of her. Her dagger flew into the air, her hand reaching forward and snapping it up effortlessly. “Well, might as well leave then. No point causing any more of a scene than we already have.”

Mai nodded at Azula’s words.

I tried to stand up, forcing my feet to move, but my body refused to listen. _I can’t let them leave; I need to stop them._

 _“Wait-”_ I whimpered under my breath, trying to reach out. My hands dug into the dirt, driving myself to stand on my feet once again, but my knees buckled, crashing back onto the ground. Azula didn’t bat an eye to my cry, ignoring my weak protest as she twisted on her heel and blended in with her surroundings.

But I saw the way Mai stilled for a second.

She gazed over her shoulder with a look that had me holding my breath. For the first time since I met her, she let down her tough exterior, her eyes no longer containing that spark of feistiness. All that was left was a look of sadness, hurt…and pain.

_So much pain._

I tilted my head to the side, unable to utter a word seeing the expression on her face – and as if Mai realized that she revealing too much of herself to me, a scowl painted her pretty face.

_“Remember, Yue,”_ Mai whispered breathlessly. “If you _really_ love Zuko – want the best for him. _You know what to do._ ”

She whipped her gaze away from mine, sprinting off into the greenery around us – and there I sat – forced to bask in Mai’swords in a pile of mud _._

Sitting alone, with nothing but the sounds of trees rustling, birds chirping, flames crackling I found my eyes fluttering shut. An endless pit of loneliness emerging from deep within.

My fingers dug into the filth as I cried because _I knew_ what I have to do.

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

_“Does my baby want some attention?”_

_“Maybe…” I giggled, smiling naughtily as I let my hands play with the ends of Zuko’s hair. My legs were wrapped perfectly around Zuko’s waist, currently straddling him as he rested on the couch in our bedroom – in his reading corner._

_I could hear the book he was reading shut with a soft thud from behind me, tossing the novel onto the coffee table with all the other stories I stocked. Stories I knew Zuko would love to read during his spare time._

_Feeling his warm hands caress my hips, running up my back before finally falling on my jaw had my skin tingling. Butterflies in my stomach as I enjoyed his tender touches. The whole time Zuko bore a soft smile, his eyes in a dreamy daze as he studied my figure up and down._

_“You’re beautiful, you know that…” he mumbled under his breath, and I blushed at his words._

_He continued letting his fingers roam, thumb brushing my lips, rubbing my cheeks, and I couldn’t help but purr like a kitten. How I loved this. Zuko always took his time, never rushing, each touch, each caress, done with a particular intent._

_I didn’t even notice my eyes had fluttered shut until I heard Zuko’s deep chuckle once again, cheeks turning a dark hue of red. “S-sorry.” I blurted, realizing I was practically leaned into Zuko, our noses touching. But Zuko merely grinned, shaking his head, “You’re needy.”_

_“Just one kiss?” I pouted, and I saw the way Zuko rolled his eyes – trying his hardest to seem indifferent to the idea. But I still saw the way he licked his lips in delight, his eyes settling over my own._

_“What if I want two kisses, love?” Zuko teased, and I smiled, “Then I’ll give you three.”_

_“And if I want four?”_

_“Then you’ll get five.”_

_“How about…a hundred kisses?”_

_“Then you’ll get a hundred and one kisses.” I smugly retorted, and Zuko laughed._

_His chest rumbled underneath me, eyes squinting in delight at my silliness. His laugh was contagious, unable to stop my giggles from tumbling, our cheerfulness mixing._

_I’m so happy-_

“Yue, let me put a bandage on your cheek. It should heal within a day or two.” Katara hummed softly, leaning over my figure with outstretched fingers – pulling me out of my fantasy.

Her touch was gentle, the stickiness of the bandage causing a slight itch on my skin where it stuck, reminding me of the dressing I had to wear on my jaw for a bit. _“Thank you…”_ I muttered out tiredly, running a hand through my chaotic hair.

I could hear the ruckus happening outside in the gardens through the opened window, already imagining everyone turning over every single pebble in that garden for any traces or clues. _‘Mai had all her shit packed, she was going to leave tonight,’_ Sokka said before leaving Zuko’s study to help the others.

A tired groan left my lips, rolling my head side to side to ease the tension in my shoulders. My eyes struggled to stay open, wanting nothing more but to slide into my warm bed, _Zuko hugging me from behind-_

“ _Hey_ , did you ever find out what the Earth King wrote that was so important for Zuko to read?” Katara asked, catching my attention.

My tired eyes opened a bit more, trying to appear alert as I saw the olive-green document in Katara’s hands. I shook my head, leaning over to take the neatly pre-opened envelope from her touch. _Zuko never finished reading this letter; he decided to take me out for dinner instead._

“I figured you would’ve read it; it seemed urgent,” Katara added.

“You’re right; I should probably give it a read…” I whispered, letting the paper fall on my lap as I propped against the desk. A silence fell over us, both us trying to wrap our heads around what was happening.

Mai set up the whole thing, and I saw the way the news hurt the team.

They all looked wounded, their greatest fears coming alive. They knew Mai was the snitch, but seeing her running away, _actually_ admitting guilt, was rubbing salt in the wound at this point. _Why would you do this, Mai?_

_Everyone says this is unlike you, yet here you are, doing exactly what you wouldn’t ever do._

“ _Um_ , do you want to visit Zuko?” Katara said again, almost rushed, trying to fill the void with some sound. My body stiffened at the mention of Zuko, looking up at Katara like a lost child.

_“I-I-”_

“You haven’t seen him all day. I know it must be hard for you.”

“I-It’s fine; I’ll-I’ll visit him tomorrow.” I blurted, shaking my head as I pushed myself off the table. I let my fingers play with the edges of the envelope in my hands, trying to look busy and distract myself from Mai’s haunting words.

_Zuko doesn’t love me anymore…_

_She’s just trying to mess with you, Yue._

_But Mai has known Zuko her whole life. She probably knows Zuko better than I will ever. I’m an idiot for thinking that I was actually important-_

“You can visit Zuko now, Yue. I know you want to-”

“I’m fine, Katara. _I-_ ” I stilled, no longer playing with the green folder in my hands to distract myself from my dark thoughts. Feeling the paper slide between my hands, grazing the Earth Nation wax seal jogged a whole new can of worms into my mind.

My eyes widened, feeling my skin crawl- “ ** _Shit_** _, I forgot!_ **_I have a meeting!_** ” I gasped.

My gut dropped, letting out a worn-out whine as I ran a hand through my hair.

I looked out the window, noticing that the sun was starting to hide behind the tree-line, the moon ready to make an appearance in due time. _But that means it must have started already, and now I’m going to be late, **again**._

_And that grumpy man is going to use that against me and say how useless I am and-_

“ _Yue_. You can’t be serious?” Katara exclaimed, watching me bolt upwards and towards the study. I gave a mental thanks to the guard from early in the day, realizing he cleaned the desk despite me leaving the way I did. _I need to thank him-_

 ** _“Ying Yue,”_** Katara growled, her hand yanking my shoulder back.

I jumped at the aggressive shove, forcing me to face Katara. Her face was warped with fury, watching me as if I had eight heads. _“What about Zuko?”_ Katara breathed, emphasizing each word.

“What about him, Katara?” I snapped, swinging the documents in my hands into the air. “He’s out cold, _because of me_. Everything that happened today is _because of me_. **_Everything_**. The reason why Zuko almost died, the reason all this drama is happening, the reason why Zuko is drowning with all this council _bullshit_ every day - **_it all leads back to me_**!” I cried in frustration.

Katara’s face softened immediately, trying to reach forward to cradle me, but I stepped back. _“You’re punishing yourself-”_ Katara realized, and I swallowed back a sob. “ _No_ , I’m doing Zuko a favour. He doesn’t want to see me, Katara. How could he after _everything_ I’ve done?” I cried, pushing the folder tightly to my chest.

Katara shook her head, her own eyes tearing, “Yue, Zuko loves you-”

“Zuko _loved_ me. Just-just drop it; I need to go.”

“Yue, forget about the meeting-”

“ _I can’t, Katara!_ It’s the only thing going somewhat _right_ – the only thing I can give to Zuko when he wakes up. The least I could do for him.”

_“Yue-”_ I walked forward, the office door opening wide as I dashed out of the room.

I ignored the cries of Katara behind me, blood rushing in my ears as I stormed down the hallway. The documents in my hands were crumbling under my death grip, furiously wiping the tears on my cheeks.

_This is the only thing I could do for Zuko – the only thing I managed to get right._

The guards up ahead, safeguarding the throne room, saw my approaching figure, looks of disbelief etched into their faces. “ _Imperial Consort_ – the meeting was set almost an hour ago-”

“Are they still in there, waiting?” I asked, and I saw the way the guard took in my appearance, mud stuck in my hair.

“Y-yes-” they stuttered, and I nodded, “Good.”

Not bothering to wait for the guards to open the door for me, I stormed inside.

The doors swung open, slamming against the walls and catching the attention of the council in seconds. They all stood tall, eyes wide as they took in my appearance. “ _Oh my-_ Imperial Consort, are you alright?” A councilmember gulped in shock, and I ignored their inquiry, my eyes meeting that _asshole_.

His face was stern, kissing his teeth as he studied my figure up and down in disgust. “You’re almost an hour late – and you come in looking like _that_.” He laughed bitterly; his two stupid minions amused by his joke. The councilmembers all shut their mouths, noticing the annoyance in my posture.

“How about you take a seat, Imperial Consort?” A member politely suggested, and I shook my head, forcing myself to smile at them.

“I’m perfectly fine because I plan on making this meeting short. _Increase of funding – **denied**_.”

The man’s eyes widen at my statement, crashing his hands on the table. For a moment, I thought he was going to jump over the counter, lunging at my throat. “ _Bullshit_. Why is it denied, you know Fire Lord Zuko approved of the documents previous years, you saw his signature-”

“ ** _No_**. What I saw was three councilmembers manipulating and falsifying classified documents to trick myself, and the council, to believing that Fire Lord Zuko approved of such funding.”

The colour drained from their faces, but more importantly, the grumpy man who started all of this.

His mouth opened and closed, unable to utter a word in response, and the rest of the members looked at them in horror. I raised the papers in the air, tossing them onto the table, seeing the documents glide into messy piles.

“What’s wrong, you thought that because I’m Imperial Consort that I just have to sleep with Fire Lord Zuko, like some glorified concubine? That I don’t have a backbone? A mind of my own?” I spat, and I saw the bead of sweat build on his brow.

“Only a concubine would speak with such vulgar language.” He scowled.

“Maybe so, but it seems to be the only way for your small brain to understand. Which leads me to my next point - you, and your accomplices, will be charged with treason.”

 _“Y-you have no evidence-”_ I rolled my eyes, hands falling over my hips, “You sure about that? Because I currently have eight others who can vouch for me. So, let the real joy of this situation come to light.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw smug smiles on everyone’s faces, hearing me put these fools in their place. But more importantly, I noticed that warm smile on Ming’s face, a smile filled with pride.

My back straightened, holding the Earth Nation document to my chest, “You were _so eager_ to get rid of me. But you will not lose your roles as councilmembers until Fire Lord Zuko comes in power once again. So rather than waking up tomorrow, _eager_ for Fire Lord Zuko to awake – you’re going to wish he doesn’t. Because as long as I’m in this position, you still have your job – you’re going to want me to be in charge from this point on.”

All the didn’t bother trying to hide their growing grins, watching as three of the most hated members get scolded like school children – stripped of all power and authority.

I raised my head high, clearing my throat, “Now that’s settled, meetings dismissed.”

Turning on my heel, trying to look as confident as I possibly could with twigs in my hair, dress ripped in half and covered in mud and ink, I walked out of that room with my chin up. I could hear chairs being pushed back at my words, my lips tugging upwards.

A few claps could be heard from behind me as I made my way out, and a tired laugh left me. The guards before me amusingly opened the door, sporting prideful grins as the light from the grand hallway flooded my vision.

And the moment I stepped outside, ready to celebrate my victory – tears streamed down my face.

I kept on marching forward, my sobs growing in intensity, eyes blood-shot as my shoulders shook every time I tried to hold back another cry. I couldn’t stop it, the way my legs wobbled, a hand covering my mouth to muffle the small whimpers that left my lips as I ran towards my bedroom.

_I hope I made Zuko proud for once._

 _I hope_ that when Zuko wakes up, he _smiles_ at me. I want him to hug me, pepper kisses all over my face, saying how well I did.

_But no matter what._

**_Above all things_** \- “I just want to keep you safe, make you happy.” I cried into my hands, _“even if its not with me.”_


	39. Chapter ︳34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 16100+  
> A/N: Enjoy~!
> 
> *Unedited

**_Lacuna_ **

_(Latin/n.) A blank space, a missing part._

* * *

**_~ Countess Mai ~_ **

_Fucking Ying Yue, that dumb bitc-_

Kissing my teeth disagreeably loud, I could feel the jagged rocks under the thin sole of my shoes, the ground stupidly uneven and uncharted. My breathing came in quick pants, bruises lingering on my arms, thighs burning as we marched up the cliff at a steady pace. The looming trees above provided ample shade and cover, kicking up dust as Azula trailed in front.

My lips parted, another exhausted breath escaping me as I narrowed my eyes – _Azula._

Her long ponytail swayed side to side like a whip, face void of any expressive emotion, trekking forward with purpose. Her shoulders were squared, not breaking a sweat from the steepness of the hill or the humid air. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve said she was completely _fine_ – but I knew better.

_“Azula,”_ I muttered, voice monotoned, barely audible. But the speed at which Azula’s posture tensed proved as evidence that she heard me loud and clear. _Still sharp as ever._

Effortlessly, she looked over her shoulder, raising a perfectly groomed brow at me. _“What?”_ Azula clipped, jaw clenched as she bore over me impatiently. I ignored the sharpness in her tone, a gentle breeze causing the bangs that framed her face to twirl—the way she held her head high, nose in the air.

Her pace didn’t flatter once, high-tailing at an alarmingly hasty pace. _Don’t blame her, the faster we get away from the Kingdom, the better._ The scenery around us was different from the last hide-out she brought me to. The landscape seemed thicker, so dense that one could easily scream for help, and not a single soul would hear—a _perfect hide-out._

“Are we close?” I bore, rolling my eyes as my foot nudged a rock. “If I wanted to go on a nature walk, I would’ve gone to work with my sister.”

The stone tumbled, skipping by Azula’s feet.

She scoffed under her breath, eyes judging as she twisted her body forward, continuing on her march. “Why, _tired?_ Try not to get your ass kicked by a _peasant_ next time.” Azula expired, and I could _hear_ the way her lips curved upwards at the insult.

My eyes glowered once more _,_ “Nice scar you have on your hand.”

Azula **_stopped_**.

The way her hands quaked, balling into fists before letting go-

My pace eased, cautiously treading behind her before coming to a complete stop, surveying the way she towered above. Despite her back facing me, I could _feel_ it. An aura of malice – down to the twitch in her fingertips.

I swallowed, seeing the bright pink scar that ran across Azula’s palm. The way the dipping sun managed to seep through the thick bush, seemingly emphasizing how _deep_ the cut ran. It wasn’t a wound for the weak, the skin roughly patched together by her flames. _Gross._

Azula abruptly shook her hand, balling it into a fist as if she could feel my lingering eyes studying the cut in detail.

“ _Up ahead,_ ” She spoke, catching my attention, _“The cave.”_

I looked beyond Azula, realizing the way the ground evened for a moment, moss-covered rocks looming ahead. The entrance was almost entirely out of sight, only noticeable now that she pointed out the obvious. Trees grew on top of the structure, the dark abyss begging us to enter—the perfect image of a _secreted_ _lair_.

My feet itched to move, but I stopped myself, noting that Azula didn’t move a muscle despite us being a few steps away. _Fucking-_ I swore under my breath, flicking my fingers in annoyance.

“What’s the holdup?” I grumbled, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes once again, but it was her _voice_. The deadly drop in pitch, the way she _hissed_.

**“ _I’ll kill her,”_** Azula whispered, and I could feel my skin begin to heat up.

Every word Azula spat was laced with venom, filled with a deep-rooted hatred, a passion and emotion-evoking tone that was all too unfamiliar. Azula, the most _put-together_ being, the only one to keep her composure together, even in the heat of battle. _But now-_

The way Azula’s fists trembled, letting her emotions rise to the surface.

_She’s not the same._

“I’ll make her regret thinking that I’m anything less than _perfect_.” Azula hissed under her breath, and I grimaced. She didn’t need to say her name for me to know who she was talking about. Her nails dug into the skin of her palm, a bead of scarlet running down her porcelain skin, her wound reopening.

Soundlessly I watched as the lone droplet of blood dripped onto the dirt below, and just like that – with a quick shake of her hand, Azula walked forward. Her shoulders were relaxed, flicking a strand of hair behind her ears as she casually strolled.

As if nothing had happened.

Not a single sound could be heard besides the rustling of the tree branches, Azula’s feet kicking up a trail of dust as she stomped over loose rocks. The only real thing of interest in this forsaken forest was her retreating figure.

The mouth of the cave eagerly welcomed Azula, the shadows beginning to swallow her body. Just as she was about to take another step, she halted, head tilting as if trying to _hear_ something. She looked over her shoulder, an exhausted look on her face.

“Stop gawking like a fool, Mai, or else I’ll leave you with the Avatar and his annoying friends.” Azula pestered, her tone oddly tranquil, different from the act moments ago.

I glared, kissing my teeth as I commanded my feet to move.

_“Whatever,”_ I muttered petulantly, begrudgingly going as I stripped my gaze away. I could hear Azula snort, rustling onward as I swiftly caught up. The burn in my legs seemed to grow tenfold, the slight pause in our march giving time for my body to take in the damage Ying Yue unleashed earlier. _What a nuisance._

I crossed my arms, eyes looking straight ahead as the space around us darkened the further we descended into the mouth of the cave.

The air felt abnormally dewy, but it was the uncanny silence as we entered that had my guard rising. The sound of Azula’s and I breathing seemed to have intensified, every sniffle or breaking of a twig ricocheting off the walls at an alarming volume. Watchfully my eyes scanned our surroundings, piles of rubbish sprinkled.

_Food, water canisters-_

**_“Where the fuck is she?”_** A man’s voice resonated in the ample space, and my pace flattered. My eyes tapered, taking note of the glowing specs of light up ahead. _People, but that voice-_

I knew that voice, and I could feel my gut drop.

Memories of Kayto swamped my mind, remembering the final moments of that faithful day. The sound of his body slain from the inside, his last breath, how _lifeless_ his eyes looked-

_“Looking for me, **Yakone**?” _Azula purred devilishly, as she strolled frontward. The illuminations were now in full view, torches laid along with the outermost corners, lighting the space. But that wasn’t what caught my attention.

It was the tall foreboding man at the center, whose chest was rising and falling, eyes _glowing_. His fists balled up, nostrils flared the moment he caught sight of Azula, before briefly shifting his gaze on me. His lips pressed tight; jaw clenched as he took a sharp inhale.

“Where _the fuck_ were you, and why is your fucking _finger-puppet_ here?” Yakone spat, stepping forward, dangerous slow.

Azula’s body stiffened slightly, but the way she brushed back her long bangs behind her ear, letting a hand rest on her hip as if she was completely unbothered by the beast in front of her. Yakone’s eyes were stone cold, a blue that easily reminded one of the dark depths of the sea, the unknown – _danger_.

“Mai is staying with us now.”

“Isn’t that a fucking _treat_.” Yakone sarcastically replied, running a hand through his hair.

Azula’s eyes narrowed, Yakone licking his lips impatiently. “You know what else is a fucking _treat_ , the fact that I just got word that someone tried to _kill_ not only your dumbass brother **_but Ying Yue_**.” He bellowed. The veins in his neck bulged as he spoke, and as he took a step headfirst, Azula took a step back.

_Why would Yakone be upset that Azula wanted to kill Ying Yue? Isn’t that plan?_

Carefully I followed her lead, letting my body ease its way to the other side of the stony encasement, and as I shifted, I could see the look on Azula’s face. Her lips pressed, eyes conspicuous as Yakone inched his way closer and closer to her figure. _Azula, she’s cowering away-_

“What are you trying to suggest, _Yakone_ ,” Azula warned, and he merely hooted, losing his patience by the second. “It was you and your lil’ friend over there, wasn’t it? You tried to kill Ying Yue.” Yakone interrogated, his hands twitching, cracking his fingers.

She rolled her eyes, “What makes you think I have anything to do with this?”

My eyes widen, hearing those words leave her lips - _Azula’s lying._

The way Azula effortlessly tried to bypass Yakone’s questioning, acting aloof and unbothered. But I saw the way Yakone rolled his shoulders back, chest buffing. My arms reached into my sleeves, fingers grazing the knives that laid hidden-

And just like that, Yakone lunged.

His hand reached forward with speed, grabbing Azula’s by her neck, shoving her against the rocks behind. His fingers spread across her windpipe, nails digging into her skin.

Azula looked like a hurt puppy.

The way Yakone effortlessly overpowered her, the grip on his hand tightening, purple and blue bruises rising to the surface of her skin quickly. The sound of my feet shifting over the dirt that decorated the floor caught Yakone’s attention, as he raised his free hand, wiggling his fingers towards me.

“ _Fucking try_ , and I swear I’ll make your death more painful than Kayto’s.”

I stilled, holding my breath as I watched as Azula’s hands fell over his.

_“What are you doing-”_ she hissed, eyes crazed as he practically lifted her body off the ground with no struggle. Her feet barely touched the ground, Yakone putting a warning-amount of pressure on her neck, her face turning a light shade of pink.

“Don’t you ever fucking forget, Azula, _who needs who here_.” Yakone snarled.

He leaned closer to her face; their foreheads pressed together as he tousled above. “I agreed to your plan because of two things. No United Nations, and your brother’s demise. One of those things failed, meaning Zuko’s death is the one reason why I’m even here.”

Azula growled, “I told you I wanted to ruin him, _damage him_ , not _kill_.”

“ _Oh_ , now we’re getting into technicalities here, and I’m not one for word games. I want Zuko dead, Ying Yue was not apart of this discussion.”

“What do you expect, Yakone? That she’s going to run and give hugs and kisses to her long-lost Uncle? _You’re a criminal_.”

“And what about you, smart-ass?” Yakone shouted, shoving her body further against the rocks. She winced as the sharp edges dug into her back, “You think you’re just going to _hurt_ Zuko and take the throne? You were nothing more but a tool for your father’s failed plan, even your _mother,_ tossed you aside. _You’re disposable_.”

The looks on both of their faces, insults and slurs tossed, each one of them raising their voices to beat each other—a shouting match, whose lungs were loudest, who could hurt the other more. I swallowed hard, taking a step back as my arms limply fell to my side.

The whole time I thought Azula and Yakone shared the same goals, a singular plan in mind. But the way Azula shrieked and Yakone roared had my body feeling numb, their fighting fading to background noise.

I thought the real threat was Azula and Yakone working together, but I was wrong.

_This_ was far worse.

There’s no longer a game plan, a goal, or a motive.

One wants blood, and the other wants power – both willing to cross each other and lie to get what they want.

****

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

_“She’s pregnant!”_

_“What a blessing, will this be her third child?”_

_“Fourth, her eldest is serving in the navy.”_

_“Ahh, yes-yes, slipped from my mind. How beautiful, if only I could convince my husband…”_

_“Makes two of us. How about you, Imperial Consort Ying Yue? Have you thought about having children of your own?”_ The ladies giggled, sipping away on their sweet teas in the garden. 

The cherry blossom branches swayed under the gentle breeze, the pink flowers cascading with the current, fluttering like butterflies. The cool shade painted our skin, providing as an escape from the blaring sun, although the kids didn’t seem to mind the heat in the slightest. Quite the contrary – they were thriving.

Their laughter was clear as day, ringing throughout the palace gardens, but I couldn’t help but tune in with Kiyi’s the most. The ladies’ banter lost to the birds humming and moving water – absorbed in the beautiful smile on Kiyi’s face as she chatted away with her friends.

A red and golden embroidered picnic blanket laid over the grass, Kiyi was passing along the turtle duck food for her friends to feed. Her cheeks were dusted in pink, telling them fascinating facts about the creatures from the Southern Water Tribe.

_“After school tomorrow, I’ll read the book to you. They have this animal called a ‘Polar Bear Dog’ – and it’s so cute and fluffy!”_ Kiyi gushed, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t snort hearing her excitement. The way her eyes twinkled with passion, a small part of my heart hurt – because the look reminded me so much of Zuko’s whenever he got excited.

_Zuko…I miss you-_

_“Imperial Consort?”_ A voice droned; the sound close to my being, I found myself jumping. My head snapped to the women beside me, them staring at me with looks of concern. _Shit – what were we talking about again?_

“ _My apologies,_ I was watching the children-” I started, and the lady to my side started to snicker. She rose a napkin to her face, delicately tapping the tissue to rid herself of any crumbs that littered her appearance. All the women looked put-together, their hair and makeup done to impress, their clothes extravagant, meant to display their status.

“I guess that answers our question.”

“What _question_?” I inquired, and the ladies began to laugh once again.

“Whether or not Fire Lord Zuko and you are planning on having children anytime soon.” She replied, shooting me a sheepish smile. My mouth dropped, a shy blush coating my cheeks as a meek _oh_ escaped me. _Of course, they were talking about children and family._ Almost all the high-ranking nobles were married, most with kids – or pregnant.

I stuck out like a sore thumb in these _‘royal tea parties,’_ unable to relate to the women or men due to my lack of _domestic_ life. _I’m a mere child dressed in adult clothes – playing dress-up._ My hands fell over my lap after combing my hair behind my ear, carelessly pressing thumbs as a means to keep my composure. I could feel my skin starting to heat up once again.

_Another fever- Katara is going to kill me._

“ _Well_ , if it is not out of line to ask – when do you and Fire Lord Zuko plan on _officially_ tying the knot?” A curious voice peeked, and at the question alone, I found myself reaching for my teacup, stealing a sip of the much-needed chamomile tea.

 _Marriage – with Zuko?_ I fought back the petty laugh. _Marriage with Zuko_ _seems more like a distant dream than a reality._

“Hopefully, once Fire Lord Zuko completes a few of his personal projects. Love is patient after all, and _I’ll wait an eternity for him_.” I spoke, forcing the words to leave my lips as I swallowed the lukewarm liquid.

It was comical, how _quick_ they were to eat up my words, gushing about how romantic I was, that I was willing to wait for Zuko – words straight out of a romance novel. _If only they knew that that was only scratching the surface of what I would do for Zuko, the things I would sacrifice._

I could feel my shoulders slump over in defeat, biting my lips anxiously.

The women didn’t notice the waver in my voice, the blue smile on my face, or the tears that I desperately held back. They were more concerned about the newest designer, skincare product, and fragrance – topics I would’ve undoubtedly been interested in if I didn’t have a looming fog in my mind.

_Politics, it’s all politics._

The kid’s squeals peeked in volume, catching my attention, the children throwing their napkins in the air, towards Kiyi. _What in the world-_

“ _It’s okay! I’ll be right back!”_ Kiyi insisted before standing up.

Her black hair bobbed side to side, skipping towards me at full speed. Droplets of _something_ dripping after every bounce, tainting the green coloured grass under her steps, seeping into the soil.

_“Button-”_ I cooed, letting my tea rest on my plate before outstretching my arms. My hands caressed her face, and the happiness in her expression had me sporting a smile _– a genuine smile._ Kiyi was a breath of fresh air. Youthfulness and innocence, a heart of pure gold.

“What happened, button? You’re a mess.” I snickered under my breath, watching the sticky liquid trickle from the hem of her dress, her lap completed covered. She scratched her head, shooting me a spirited grin. _She looks just like Zuko when she smiles like that-_

“An accident, I didn’t see the jug of juice, and I kind of hit it.” Kiyi giggled, and I couldn’t help but snort, running my hand through her loose locks. “ _You’re so silly, button._ Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” I assured, light-heartedly tapping her nose.

Kiyi nodded her head before shifting her gaze to the women I was seated with. My eyes followed hers, flustered at how the women looked over us with broad smiles – _hearts for eyes._

_“I bet on two kids.”_

_“Really? I think one.”_

_“Wouldn’t be surprised if they already have a name picked out.”_ The ladies bantered between themselves as if I wasn’t currently sitting with them.

I could feel a tiny finger poke my cheek, looking back at Kiyi, a teasing smile on her face. And seeing her sport that knowing look, a look that reminded me of a harmonious mixture of Zuko’s and Toph’s _‘I’m up to no good’_ had me freezing.

_Oh no-_

“ _Izumi_ – Zuzu told me that that’s the name they want,” Kiyi spoke up, catching on to the topic at hand far too quickly for my liking. The women all leaned over in disbelief, jaws hitting the table, struggling to process the very thing Kiyi blurted.

My eyes widen, the silly banter of _family life_ between Zuko and I exposed. _When and why did Zuko tell Kiyi this information-_

_“Button-”_

“And Zuzu said they have a _baby room_ set up in their vacation house! I can’t wait until I become an aunt. He said it’s a _very_ serious job _and_ -” My hand fell over Kiyi’s lips, cutting her off midsentence as I shot the women an embarrassed smile.

The redness of my face was no longer due to my impending fever – but out of the utter realization that Zuko seemingly unleashes all his damn soft and fluffy feelings to her. _Kiyi really is Zuko’s weakness, isn’t she?_

“Let’s get that dress cleaned button,” I said through awkward giggles, hand still firmly placed over her face, Kiyi letting out squeals of delight through my fingers.

_“Yue and Zuzu, sitting on a-”_

“ _Throne_ because he’s Fire Lord and I’m his-”

“ _Wifey_.” Kiyi managed to yelp.

The speed at which my body moved, not bothering to say my goodbyes to these royals, as I nudged Kiyi’s body forward with my own. There was _no way_ in the spirit world I was going to look behind me, already imaging the sunny looks on those women’s faces hearing the fuss coming from Kiyi’s lips.

“ _I swear, button,_ I’m going to revoke cookie dates from you!” I mumbled under my breath, feeling the way Kiyi’s body shook from joy. My hand slipped from her mouth, her face pink as she held her stomach, her laughter loud and proud. And despite the embarrassment and exasperation, I found myself laughing along with her.

There was something about hearing a child’s guiltless laugh that was contagious, especially coming from Kiyi. The smile on my face was enormous, reaching my eyes. _When was the last time I smiled this much?_ _The last time I laughed freely, enjoying my time?_

“You’re _so much_ trouble, button~.” I blew, hands falling over her shoulders, embracing her. My fingers squeezed her chubby cheeks from behind basking in the sun’s heat before we walked up the palace steps. The guards before us opened the grand doors, observing the way I coddled Kiyi to my body. _Like a momma bear._

There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that they didn’t already know the trouble Kiyi could cause in less than a minute – the reason why they all sported small grins watching us enter.

_A handful, just like her brother._

We stepped inside the Kingdom, walking side by side, glued to the hip, humming happily. Our footsteps pattered along the flooring, heading towards her room, but I saw the cheeky glances Kiyi tried to steal from the corner of her eyes, studying my figure. _She thinks she’s so sly._

I snickered at her childish behaviour, poking her cheek, “What are you staring at so much, button? Do I have some crumbs on my face?”

_“No~.”_ Kiyi giggled, tilting her head to the side.

“Then tell me, button.” I pestered, enjoying her coyness. Her blush deepened, a flush I didn’t notice until now, before poking her one more time, “Tell me, what are you staring at _so_ intently?”

“ _You’re smiling again…_ you’re pretty when you smile.” Kiyi breathed.

Our paces stilled; my breathing hitched as Kiyi wore the _saddest_ smile on her face. An expression no child should ever have to wear. My shoulders dropped in surprise, not fully processing the words she spoke.

“Ever since Zuzu got this cold, you’ve been really sad…you must miss him a lot, I can tell.” Kiyi uttered. Her tone dripped with distress, only then noticing where her golden eyes were settled over.

Men and women dressed in red with badges strapped to their arms. The cross-shaped icon of their insignia standing out amongst their outfit. They were moving around us hastily, clipboards pressed against their chests, giving us quick bows before running through the large doors before us.

_The Infirmary._

_How did I not notice before?_

“I want to visit Zuzu, but Mom told me that I couldn’t. She said that he’s sleeping, but-but he’ll wake up soon…” Kiyi continued, although the more she spoke, the quiver in her voice grew. I breathed in deeply, hearing the pain in Kiyi’s words. _Gosh, of course, she misses Zuko._

_They’re two peas in a pod – an inseparable duo._ I watched as Kiyi sprung side to side, a whirlwind of emotions flying by. But what pained me the most about this was the fact that Kiyi didn’t know a single thing, the _truth._

_A nasty cold_ – that’s all it was.

“ _I’m going to pick some flowers for Zuzu for your bedroom_! He loves it when I pick him flowers. Can I do that, Yue?” Kiyi questioned, and I smiled at the positive idea, the ache laced in her tone already lost, a chirpiness finding light. Seeing how quick she bounced back to her upbeat self, pushing past the sad thoughts, _the spirit of a Firebender._

My knees bent, going down to her height, our pupils leveled.

_“Zuko would love that, button.”_ I whispered docilely, brushing her black locks behind her ear, “Any gift from you would make him smile.”

My smile grew, seeing how a faint pink painted her cheeks, like tiny pink stars that decorated the starry night. “ _Yue_ … _can I_ -can I ask you for a favour?” Kiyi questioned shyly, looking down at her toes, her hands stuffed into her dress pockets. I let my finger dip underneath her chin, compelling her gaze to met mine.

“ _Anything_ button.”

“I-I made a get-better card for Zuzu in school today. _Can you-_ can you give it to him?” Kiyi requested, pulling from her pocket. My eyes dipped, noticing the little red card appear from her dress, astonished it wasn’t ruined from the juice spilling over her lap. A large sun was painted in front with a smiley face, _‘Get better Zuzu!!!!’_ scribbled across.

The smile from my face flattered, lips parting as I took in what Kiyi asked me to do – the effort she put into this card. _She wants me to give this to Zuko?_ My eyes snapped back to her, taking in the look of pure and utter determination on her face.

There was nothing more Kiyi wanted at this moment than for her big brother to have this card.

I opened my mouth to say _something_ – but I couldn’t, lips trembling as I struggled to think coherently. The feather-like footsteps from the maids and nurses around us seemed to intensify, sounding like thunder. Blood rushing to my head as the thought of seeing Zuko’s resting figure tormented my mind.

_Kiyi will be heartbroken if I say no, but Zuko-_

 _“Button, I-I-”_ I stammered agonizingly, unable to find the right answer, trying to catch my breath. But the look on Kiyi’s face. _Gosh, the similarities in expressions with Zuko, it was baffling._

_I can’t hurt her like this, but to see Zuko after so long-_

A delicate hand fell over my shoulder, like a plume, and Kiyi’s eyes widened in surprise before shooting the stranger behind me a joyful smile. I flinched at the unexpected tender touch over my kneeling figure. The familial grasp accustomed.

_“Avatar Aang!”_

“ _Hi Kiyi,_ what are you two doing over here? Planning on visiting your brother with Yue?” Aang spoke light-heartedly from behind, his pitch higher in tone than usual. I could feel the way his hand shifted over my shoulder, his fingers wrapping around my body, squeezing.

_He’s telling me to relax-_

“ _No~._ I can’t visit, grown-ups only. But I made a card for Zuzu, and I want Yue to give it to him!”

“ _A card,_ so thoughtful, Kiyi! It’s been a while since Yue saw your brother. What a perfect reason to see him now.” Aang casually spoke, his playful and cheerful aura shining through. And while any other day I would’ve gushed about how well Aang was with children, my mind focused on the words he uttered. I _knew_ the double meaning.

_“Aang-”_ I warned with a batted breath.

A cold sweat started to form on my eyebrow, the fever and impending panic attack beginning to work its way back to the surface no matter how hard I tried to shove the looming emotions away. I didn’t need to look over my shoulder, as I could feel Aang’s usual doe-like eyes boring holes into the back of my head, goosebumps rising on my skin.

“I was going to see Zuko right now. I can go with Yue.” Aang continued, and I could hear the smile on his face. But despite the casual tone, there was an unspoken sternness. _He wasn’t leaving this up for debate._

Kiyi, utterly oblivious to Aang’s underlying message, squealed in delight.She shot me a great smile, a smile that had my stomach in knots as her tiny hands gripped my own, tugging on my sleeves. The excitement that ran through her body, practically jumping and standing on her toes.

“ _Thank you, Yue!_ You’re the _best_ ; I’m so lucky to have a big sister like you. No wonder Zuko says he wants to marry you!” Kiyi gushed, and I could feel my skin begin to prickle. _Zuko wants to marry me-_ “I can wash up by myself, so don’t worry about me, Yue! Here is the card-” Kiyi rushed, shoving the fragile thing into my grip.

But what caught me off guard the most was the way Kiyi leaned towards me, pressing her puckered lips against my cheek.The feeling of her pouting lips, planting a gigantic wet kiss, had me blushing with happiness. It was adorable, _sweet_ , a gesture that I didn’t deserve.

“You’re the best; _I love you!_ ” Kiyi blurted all in one breath.

_No, I’m not, I’m far from ‘best,’ and even farther from ‘good.’_

 _“I love you too, button.”_ I hummed, pressing a bittersweet kiss on her cheek before she pulled away. She glowed at the words of endearment, waving at Aang before skipping down the hallway. I watched as she clasped on her juice-covered dress, giggles flowing from her innocent lips as she danced away, her figure becoming nothing more but a fleeting dot.

It was Aang’s moderate tap that pulled me away from my trance, looking over my shoulder to see him standing in those mustard coloured robes of his.

“Let me help you up, Yue.” Aang hummed as he reached, our fingers brushing against each other. He tugged me forward easily, letting me find my footing, as I dusted off my dress. As I patted down, I couldn’t help but let my digits slide over the hand-made card Kiyi gave me.

The large sun she had painted with a cheery smile, staring back at me almost _mockingly._

_Why did it hurt so much to see this card?_

“ _You’re flushed, Yue._ Is your fever back?” Aang worried, stepping closer as he carefully inspected my figure. The further he inched his way towards me, I found myself blinking rapidly, taking in Aang’s appearance.

The deep circles under his eyes, cheeks a bit more hollow than usual, highlighting his cheekbones in an ill manner. Even his brown eyes that were usually light in colour seemed darker, _murky_.

“Aang, you look unwell-”

“Guess that makes two of us.” Aang laughed under his breath, letting the back of his hand fall over my forehead. His soft skin brushed against mine, sweeping aside whatever baby hairs decided to escape from my current updo. The coolness from his body had me sighing in relief. _How an ice bath seems far too tempting at the moment._

Aang glowered, pulling his hand back, and I couldn’t help but gripe under my breath – my five second-cooling pad gone. “Let’s go see Katara about this fever. You’re burning up; this isn’t good…” Aang started, and I shook my head.

“Don’t worry, Aang, she’s with Zuko _and I_ - _and I_ have things I have to do,” I spoke, voice unsteady as I tried to sound put-together. Instinctively, I sharpened up shoulders, chin up, trying to appear presentable—the same go-to movements I often did with the other royals and councilmembers.

Yet the moment I breathed in deeply, back straight, I couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of feeling _stupid._ Standing here with Aang, forcing myself to seem _normal, happy, **okay**_ , had my whole act in shambles. Because while I was able to put on the perfect façade with everyone, _Aang was family._

The way his shoulders dropped, eyes rounded, and arms ready to embrace – he already knew that I was in so much emotional and physical pain. Every day was a struggle to get out of bed, to eat, to work. I bit my lip, letting my fingers dance with the card Kiyi left behind. _I can’t do this._

I rose it, extending it towards him, “ _H-here,_ please give this to Zuko.”

Aang’s eyes widen, lightly pushing the card back towards my chest. “Kiyi asked you to do this, Yue.” Aang reasoned, shaking his head, and I swallowed dryly.

_He doesn’t get it._

_“I-I can’t, Aang-”_ I inhaled, and Aang blew, “How long are you going to go not seeing Zuko, Yue. He needs you-”

 _“I’m busy-”_ I struggled, and Aang scoffed, his palms falling over my arms.

He ran his hands up and down, trying his best to comfort me despite the busybodies swimming by us. And for a split moment, I found myself slowly starting to ease in the act, before Aang spoke once more.

It was like the room around us disappeared, the people, the noise, _everything_ gone. My vision tunnelled on the way Aang moved his lips, ears listening to his usually airy voice utter the heaviest, heart-wrenching truth.

_“It’s been a week, Yue. **A whole week, and you’ve never visited him once.”**_

I swore, realizing I caused a dent in the corner of the delicate card from my shuddering hands, hearing Aang’s blunt revelation. _A-a whole week?_

A whole week I went without seeing Zuko, and the sense of overwhelming dread weighed down my shoulders, stressed to process the information. I swallowed back a sob, cradling the card to my chest as the space around me felt like it was enclosing, the air too thick to breathe, burning my throat-

 _“Yue, watch out-”_ Aang exclaimed.

A maid bumped her shoulder against mine abruptly, causing me to wobble in my spot.

The room spun, Aang’s arm reaching forward, grasping my elbow securely as a means to steady my dazzled state. The maid’s eyes widening in shock as she took note at the way my feet tumbled over each other for a moment, Aang desperately trying to help me find my state of balance.

“ _My apologies, Imperial Consort Ying Yue, I was not watching where I was going-_ Imperial Consort Ying Yue? _Are_ -are you alright?” The lady asked, her brows pinching together as she thoughtfully inched forward. It was then I realized how _frazzled_ I undoubtedly looked.

My whole body squeezed inwardly, clenching onto the card Kiyi gave me to my chest for dear life. I gulped, nodding my head nervously, “ _I-I’m fine, please_ , don’t apologize. I was lost in my thoughts; it’s my fault. I have to go now.” I exclaimed, forcing a smile on my face to the maid as she worriedly nodded and carefully bid her farewell.

Aang’s grasp on my elbow stiffened, shifting my gaze back to him as she left, “ _Yue_ , you need to see Zuko eventually. You promised Kiyi.”

“I will, just not now.” I wheezed, and the frown on Aang’s face grew, “You’ve been saying that all week.”

“Because I’m busy, I made a vow-”

“ _Work can wait, Yue_. You shouldn’t even be working; you’re _exhausted_. Have you seen yourself?” Aang puffed, shaking his head in frustration as his fingers unknowingly dug deeper into my arm. “You look like you haven’t slept in days, you have a fever, you look **_sick_**. I’m worried-” Aang tried to reason, and I grimaced at his words.

I knew how terrible I looked.

Every night I tossed and turned in bed. No number of blankets, no number of pillows, not even sleeping in Zuko’s old T-shirts, seemed to do the trick. And those rare moments, where I did manage to close my eyes, were only filled with nightmares. _Vivid_ images ofthe pained expression on Zuko’s face, him struggling to breathe, the way he looked at me.

_He hates me-_

A shaky exhale left me, “ _A-Aang,_ I can’t see Zuko-”

**_“Stop punishing yourself, Yue.”_** Aang snapped, his voice sharp.

The people around us all stilled for a moment, undoubtedly hearing Aang raise his voice, a tone I have only listened to a handful of times. They stared at us, looks of confusion and alarm stamped on their faces before they cautiously treaded around us, dashing through the infirmary doors, or down the hallway.

Aang’s face was pink, the grip on my arm constricting as he blew stridently. It was like the emotional turmoil inside the both of us snapped, lashing out towards each other with no real reason. The weight of the whole week, the stress of running around, was eating us all alive.

I ripped my arm from his grip with a cry, taking a step back as my bottom lip quivered. “You don’t understand, Aang.” I gulped, head shaking as I took another weak step backwards. The way my body trembled, thankful I didn’t trip over my feet.

It was like all the pain and confusion was evident in my face, Aang’s expression softened, realizing how his temper flared for that split moment. Rubbing his face in defeat, he sighed heavily.

_“Then talk to me, Yue.”_ Aang pleaded as his voice strained with need, “Zuko needs you so much right now, you’re the only person he’s ever opened to like this. He loves you more than anything else in the world-”

My breathing hitched, body stilling at Aang’s words. Memories of Mai and I’s interaction a week ago entering my mind-

_‘Zuko would never love a monster like yourself. Not after everything you’ve done.’_

_‘All this drama happened because of you.’_

_‘If anyone gets hurt, it’s all your fault.’_

My lips parted, a wheezy gasp leaving me as I struggled to talk – as if someone kicked me in the gut. _“I need to go-”_ I said, eyes unable to focus onto Aang, everything around me turning into one giant blur.

**_“Yue-”_ **

“ _I need to go_ ; I have work I need to do,” I spoke harshly, face impassive as I dodged his reach. Aang’s soft pleas, desperately trying to grab hold of me, the sleeves of my dress slipping through his fingers like water as I twisted on my heel.

Scurrying through the people in the hallway, hand clasping over the card Kiyi had drawn, my teeth dug into my lips, the taste of iron filling my senses. _I need to go; I need to go-_

_But…_

_I don’t want to go._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

I let out a tired sulk, staring down at the black ink that stained the document before me. My signature looked like a two-year-old drew it, lines shaky and blotchy. _What’s wrong with me? It’s like I forgot how to write,_ the ink practically pooling at the bottom of the page.

It seemed like instead of spilling the ink all over the desk, like I’ve been doing this past week, I decided to pool it at the bottom of each document I’ve signed. Each paper that I touched with the tip of my golden pen, sporting its own artistic touch of _‘blotches.’_ Every hour, the specks and chaos were getting worse.

_Maybe I could play it off as some modern artistic signature style?_

I snorted at my foolishness; shoulders slouched as I hesitantly rose the heavy pen in my hand back towards the paper. My eyes wearily scanned the document, trying to think of any possible way to save the work.

At this point, _anything_ would do.

_One paper, I just needed one article this evening to have a pretty signature. That’s it._ Cautiously, I inched the pen towards my scribbles, biting my lip as I held my breath. And just like that, I swore.

The sound of wet paper ripping as the golden tip stabbed through, the paper giving way to the sheer volume of ink and pressure. A loud whine escaped me, pen slipping from my grasp as I let my body fall against the desk, head thumping against the wood. _Why can’t anything go right for once?_

Papers flew into the air, cascading downwards like fluttering butterflies, falling onto the floor. The unrelenting throbbing of my head grew tenfold. Either from banging it against this wooden desk or the utter frustration that coursed through my veins – _my bet is both._

My hands spread wide, flush with the study, nails digging and scratching at the surface.

_“Get it together, Yue._ You’re not going to cry over a damn signature.” I blubbered, lip rolling between my teeth, forcing my eyes shut to prevent that stupid tear from rolling down my cheek. The taste of old blood still lingering on my lip from biting it roughly earlier on in the day with Aang.

I whipped my head back, sitting upright, forcing my eyes open.

“Don’t you dare cry.” I hissed to myself, as my chest tightened.

The room was deathly quiet, only the dim lights from the candles spread about lighting the area. Eerie shadows from the décor scattered throughout the room had a restlessness settling in my stomach, the air stuffy. Every creak of the wooden floors, the flicker of light felt like a spirit hiding in the shadows, ready to lunge and attack.

The room didn’t feel like home.

I didn’t get the butterflies when I sat in this chair, skin warm and giggling non-stop.

Nothing felt like home anymore.

_Because Zuko was home, dummy._

_“D-don’t cry,”_ I repeated like a mantra, blinking rapidly to stop the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. “It’s a signature, j-just a signature. Who cares?” I reasoned loudly, undoubtedly the guards on the other side questioning my sanity. But the more I spoke, the further my voice cracked, my emotions and logic fighting fiercely against one another.

Helplessly my gaze wandered about the room, trying to distract myself, _anything_ to push the too real of emotions away. I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears, every single thing my eyes settled upon evoking another, _stronger_ emotion.

The simple door at the other end of the room had me recalling those times I would sneak in here to surprise Zuko during work. The way his face would light up, more often than not, sighing in relief and beckoning me to his side. _‘Just who I needed, my baby’_ Zuko would often coo, his hands brushing back my hair, tangling themselves.

Or what about this desk?

The number of times I sat on this thing, Zuko and I teasing each other, bantering about nonsense. _‘You’re so needy, love. Always needing hugs and kisses,’_ Zuko would complain, only to pull me close. Fitting perfectly between his legs as he planted chaste kisses over my head, whispering sweet nothings.

I sniffled, nose runny as my eyes fluttered shut.

_‘Mmm, my one and only, baby’_ I could vividly recall Zuko droning into my ear just last week, arms wrapping around my waist, fingers dancing over my skin. _His warmth, his touches, his kisses._

_Zuko loved me in those moments, he really did, and I ruined it all._

“ _Why now?_ Of all the times, why do I have to remember this _now_?” I whimpered under my breath, pain radiating up my nails as I burrowed into the wood beneath me. For days upon days, I drowned myself in work—anything to keep my mind off Zuko, avoiding the Gaang like the plague.

_This wasn’t about the stupid signature, gosh, it was so much more._

My thoughts ran wild, switching between the happy moments Zuko and I shared, to the look of absolute horror once he realized _what_ I was. But the cherry on top, the gut-twisting moment that had a small cry leaving my lips was Mai’s words that faithful day.

The way Mai’s eyes looked down from above, an expression filled with sadness and pain etched into her very soul. Her tough shell crumbled for that _tiny_ instant; her winded whisper engraved into my mind.

_‘Remember, Yue. If you really love Zuko – want the best for him. You know what to do.’_

_“B-but I don’t want to go.”_ I weakly snivelled, confessing that very thing I was trying to ignore. The festering and unavoidable topic at hand, the decision that kept me up at night, the reason why I couldn’t look at Ursa or Noren in the eye. _I want to stay here, by Zuko’s side. I can’t hurt him like that, leave him after everything he’s been through-_

 _But this isn’t about you;_ a dark voice echoed into my mind; _this is for Zuko, his safety._

_But he’s home-_

_He doesn’t love you, **you’re a monster** , **forever and always.**_

My eyes snapped open once more, vision blurry as tears build up, freely falling down my face. “I’m losing _home_.” I sniffled, heart aching as I tried my hardest to swallow down my sobs. I didn’t want the guards who stood on the other side of that door to hear me, to feel burdened by my distress.

Now is not the time to make others worry.

_I just need to continue ruling the Kingdom until Zuko gets better and then-_

Weakly, I wiped the tears from my eyes, taking deep lungsful as a means to control my emotions. My cheeks hurt from the crying, nose a bright red, no doubt, as I wiped the final tear from my eyes _. I don’t even want to know how I look like at the moment._

My vision cleared, a shaky breath leaving me, as I sat straight. _Another hour of work and then you can try to sleep this all off._ I wiggled my way into Zuko’s chair, trying to find a comfy spot to zone out my thoughts and fix my terrible signatures, only to freeze.

There, at the _very_ edge of my desk, stood that perfect red card.

The bright yellow sun smiling at me, Kiyi’s adorable cursive scribbled on the front.

_“Get better, Zuzu,”_ I whispered, a small smile emerging on my face as the words flew from my lips.

Memories of Kiyi’s, bouncing from joy in her spot as she said she loved me, that I was the best big sister. Hands shaking, I found them stretching before me without thinking. Leaning forward and pressing myself against the desk, my fingertips grazed the edge of the card, drawing it closer.

I couldn’t help but caress the soft paper, feeling where the paint stuck, the paper slightly wrinkled. With much care, I brought it close to my face, eagerly musing over every paint stroke, every sparkle, the love etched into this simple card.

It was funny how the little things in life take up the most space in your heart.

How a simple card caused the warm fuzzy feelings, the feelings I haven’t felt in almost a week, to appear. The dashing butterflies in my stomach, cheeks glowing in glee, the emotions and reactions that would often appear whenever I was with Zuko. A fleeting moment of complete and utter bliss, _happiness_.

_I want to see Zu-_

A knock on the door stripped me from my thoughts, jumping in my seat.

The way my eyes bugged out, staring at the door with my jaw dropped, not at all anticipating such a powerful knock, let alone at this moment. My head snapped side to side, hastily taking note of the mess spread around.

“ _Umm_ , o-one minute, please!” I shouted, mortified beyond belief.

My hand grabbed the papers that were within reach, almost throwing myself over the table as I greedily swiped all the blotched documents towards me _. Shit-shit-shit, where am I going to put all this?_ And that’s when I spotted the small white bin that stood at my feet, and without thinking twice, I tossed all the papers inside.

_I’ll take care of this mess after._

“C-come in!” I awkwardly muttered, sniffling as I stared forward.

A moment of silence fell over me before the front door flew open with a bang. My head tilted to the side, watching with interest as a short man dashed inside. His black clothing made him look like a shadow, making his way towards me as if he’s been inside here countless of times, knowing the room like the back of his hand.

The door swayed close behind him, the man’s hands raised as he adjusted the thick red scarf wrapped around his shoulders and neck. _“Fire Lord Zuko.”_ The man huffed, pulling the veil down his face, exposing his sharp nose, “I have news about Ax-”

His dark cat-like eyes lined up with mine, his thin pink lips forming an ‘ _O’_ shape as he froze in his spot. We stared at each other, looks of confusion and amusement flashing between us, neither one of us knowing who we were in relation.

I found my gaze falling over the man’s features, taking note of the faint wrinkles that appeared on his face, his skin tanned. As if he realized that I was studying him intently, curious as to who he was, a faint flush coated his cheeks.

“Y-you’re not Fire Lord Zuko.” The man buzzed, his tone low and taut.

I let out a breathless giggle, entertained by the expression on his face.

He looked utterly taken off guard, stunned, like a confused child. And seeing such an expression on a man who was currently dressed in a skin tight-suit, weapons undoubtedly concealed underneath was such a contrast. I found myself easing in my seat, something in me telling me he wasn’t a threat, despite his harsh facial structures and odd clothing.

I saw the way he eagerly studied my sitting figure, and like something clicked he quickly bowed, “ _You must be-_ _Imperial Consort Ying Yue_ , my sincere apologies-”

“Please, it’s okay.” I quickly retorted, standing up from the chair as I waved away the formalities. My eyes scanned his face once again, trying desperately to place a name. _He seems unfamiliar, I’ve never met this man before, have I?_

“Is there something you need? Fire Lord Zuko is not available at the moment, but I can do whatever I can.” I started, and the man merely shook his head, hand scratching his head. “Unfortunately, I need to speak with Fire Lord Zuko, directly. Do you know where I could find him?”

My lips parted, a sad smile forming on my face, as I eased my way around the chair, walking around the desk. _He doesn’t know-_ Even the man in front seemed to notice the way my body altered, a sudden heaviness in my step. I let my hand slide down my lap, fixing any wrinkles that may have appeared.

“Fire Lord Zuko is ill at the moment; I’m temporarily stepping into his role. But if there’s anything I can do-”

“He’s _ill_?” The man exclaimed, and I puckered, nodding my head.

“This whole week…” I spoke, and the man clicked his tongue, running his hands through his hair. _He did not want to hear that_. He began to grumble under his breath, mumbling incoherent, but I could sense the frustration from him.

I couldn’t help it, watching over him, feet moving on their own, inching closer towards him: _the sharp eyes, sun-kissed skin._ _Just who is he?_

“My apologies, but who are you, may I ask?”

He looked taken aback by the question, before chuckling bashfully under his breath. “I promise I do have better manners than this, Imperial Consort.” He droned, shaking his head in shame before giving me a broad smile.

“I go by Mihir; I’m an informant, I work directly under Fire Lord Zuko’s authority.” He started, and the moment his name left his lips, my eyes widen.

_The beach house._

I stepped forward, a pout on my face as I pointed a finger, “It’s _you_. The man who kept calling Zuko when we were on vacation- you kept stealing Zuko from me!”

He looked taken aback, raising his hands in front of him as he shook, hearing the high pitch in my voice as I squealed. “ _S-sorry,_ Imperial Consort. I didn’t mean to bother you during your vacation-” he stumbled, and I huffed under my breath.

“ _It’s fine_ , knowing Zuko, he made you work. That man doesn’t understand how to _relax_.” _Gosh_ , if Zuko knew I stuffed the bin to the brim with paperwork, he would’ve killed me. _‘Hiding paperwork doesn’t make the work go away, love’_ I could already imagine Zuko grumbling, hearing his voice vividly in my mind. I smiled to myself despite the annoyance.

_Zuko would pinch his nose, and then complain about how the papers are all wrinkled-_

_“You know Fire Lord Zuko well.”_ Mihir chuckled under his breath, a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I realized I zoned out for a moment. I timidly brushed whatever hairs fell from my ponytail, biting my lip as I looked down at the floor.

“I admire his work ethic, even though it drives me nuts sometimes. There isn’t a day where he isn’t doing _something_ , improving himself or helping others. I-I always adored that.” I rambled, mentally slapping myself. _Why is it that, whenever Zuko is brought to topic, I find myself blurting another thing I adore about him?_

Mihir mused at my words, crossing his arms, “ _Fire Lord Zuko…_ he talks about you… ** _a lot_**.” My gaze snapped upwards to meet Mihir’s, a gentle smile on his face.

He didn’t seem like a man who smiled often, but it suited him. Even though every expression of Mihir’s had this stoutness to it, I couldn’t help but notice the softness in this man’s soul. _I think I know why Zuko trusts him._

“I guess I’ll come back tomorrow. Hopefully, Fire Lord Zuko feels better and can arrange a moment with me. I’ll leave so you can go see him now, give him my regards.” Mihir spoke, and my head tilted, raising a brow.

“What makes you think I’m seeing him now?” I blurted, confusion written on my face. Mihir chuckled, raising his scarf over his face, “Because you’re holding that _‘get better Zuzu’_ card.”

His cat-like eyes were the only visible part of his body, stepping back as he placed his hand over his chest, “And based on the way you’re holding it, tight and close to your heart, shows me it’s important. That you care and worry about Fire Lord Zuko, maybe even more than you realize.”

He bowed from his waist down before opening the study door, just a crack – slipping through like the wind. It softly shut behind him, leaving me alone in the middle of the room. My mouth dropped, looking down at my hands to realize Mihir was right.

_This whole time…I-I was holding the card._

The sun smiled back at me, and I couldn’t help but smile again, no longer experiencing that mocking feeling like I was earlier in the day. _“A promise is a promise…”_ I whispered, and I twirled on my feet, walking towards the candles that littered the room.

My lips puckered, blowing out each one, dashing. _The way I spoke to Aang, the promise I made to Kiyi-_ I don’t want my time here to end like this, on such a sour note.

_I want to see Zuko – one last time._

⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱▽⋰△⋱

Thumbs twirling, a large pout settled as I waltzed down the red hall, the infirmary just around the corner.

My dress rustled as I walked, the clicking sound of my heels, bouncing off the walls of the almost wholly deserted Kingdom. One or two servants would come down ever so often, smiling sweetly before continuing on their way. They all bore tired expressions, ready to go home for the night, until tomorrow.

I pressed the card Kiyi made close to my chest, hands shaking slightly.

The moon was high in the night sky, admiring the reflection it drew on the water in the pond. Despite the distance, I could spot the faint ripples, turtle ducks calmly floating below the waterfall, enjoying the chill air the Fire Nation had to offer.

Another puff left me, lost in my thoughts as I continued on my walk, eyes settling upon the flower petals that fell from the trees. To think that just hours ago, I was under a tree, the hot air and beaming sun radiating upon my skin. Now an odd sense of peace filled the air, the children’s laughter, the women’s gossip just remnants of time.

_One more walk in the gardens with Zuko._

_I would’ve loved that._

The warmth of Zuko’s hands in mine, his fingers rubbing the skin between my thumb and pointer, humming our soft tune _._ Or maybe us playing in the water with Kiyi once again, Iroh and Ursa laughing in the background, shaking their heads in amusement.

 _“Yue?”_ A voice breathed, so light, quieter than a whisper, that for a moment, I thought I imagined it. My brows pinched together, raising my hand to my head as my pace flattered _. Did I- am I so tired I’m hearing things right now?_

I shook my head, scoffing to myself.

My eyes burned, throat rough as I swallowed hard. The events of the day had my hands cramped and body aching. “ _Get it together, Yue,”_ I grumbled under my breath, forcing my feet to move. I let my hand drop from my forehead, resting it along the palace walls – pivoting to turn the corner before I stopped abruptly in my tracks.

 ** _“Yue.”_** The voice spoke again, this time louder, more _forceful_.

_This isn’t my imagination; the voice is coming from behind me._ I twirled in my spot, a small gasp escaping me as I soaked up what I saw. The stunning mix of yellow and blue, a large wooden stick in hand-

_“Aang.”_ I breathed, reviewing his figure up and down.

He stood there, posture hunched, and unlike this morning, where he seemed tired but overall refreshed, now he looked utterly drained. The way his eyes sulked and the grip he held over his staff, loose. Dangling from the tips of fingers as he stared back at me, his pupils wide. _Is he just coming back from work? At this hour of the night?_

“Aang, you’re just going to bed _now_?” I announced, unable to hide the worry in my tone. Aang awkwardly scratched his head, laughing under his breath while nodding slowly, “ _Mhm_ , I had some paperwork I had to review for Republic City.”

“This late?” I questioned; my hands firmly pressed over my chest.

Aang opened his mouth before shutting it, the corner of his lips tugging upwards as he coolly leaned on his staff. “What about you, Yue?” Aang started, wiggling his eyebrows, nudging his head to the side as if to emphasize the fact that the moon was high in the sky.

“It seems like someone else is _just_ going to bed.”

I bite my lip, shaking my head, “I’m not going to bed just yet…”

Aang glowered at my words, pushing off the staff that he was just resting on, back straightening. “Where are you going, Yue?” Aang voiced, “It’s late; you should be resting-”

_“I’m going to see Zuko.”_

The air between us stilled, hearing him take in a sharp inhale, stilling in his spot. 

His mouth agape, gawking as he let the words, I uttered, seep in. Expressions of astonishment and disbelief flashed by his face, unsure which emotion to settle upon. I couldn’t fault him for feeling as shocked as he was. For a whole week, I refused to see Zuko, no matter how often they begged and asked. _But I can’t say no anymore; I want to see him so bad, be greedy and selfish and see him-_

Reservedly, I shifted my hands from my chest, presenting the get-better card Kiyi gave me earlier in the day to him. It was like the card jerked Aang from the conflicting emotions that tumbled inside him, seeing his sandaled feet moving forward.

“ _Yue_ , if you’re not ready to see him, you don’t have to.” Aang concerned, brows pinching together as he anxiously stepped forward. “I can give the card, right now-”

_“Aang, I’m sorry for pushing you and the Gaang away.”_ I snivelled.

The trembling in my hands grew, teeth digging deep into my swollen lips as I drove the card further into my chest. My nails pulled at the silky fabric of my dress, fighting back the tears of remorse.

The way I treated Aang earlier was sad, but it wasn’t _just_ today. It was ever since Zuko fell ill. It was like I couldn’t look at anyone in the eye, not even Sokka or Katara, without feeling guilty. Overwhelming shame and burden, despite them not holding what happened to Zuko against me.

But I was also lying to them, not telling them the truth of what happened that terrible day, the extent of my bending.

“I was so mean to you, and I’m sorry.”

_“Yue-”_ Aang sniffled, and I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I let my head snuggle in between his neck and shoulder, chest rising and falling between my heavy breaths as Aang fussed into my ear. His lips pressed against my head, a smile dancing as he held me close. A whole week I went without a single hug from anyone, without any form of affection. I was forcing myself into complete isolation beside any business meetings.

To have someone hold me close made me realize how lonely I felt. How much I wanted a hug – to be held.

“ _I’m sorry too._ I should’ve have lost my temper like that. I just-” Aang started, pulling away slightly, our gazes meeting as we stood close. I saw how round his eyes were, cheeks a pleased flush as he spoke. “I can’t stand seeing you hurting yourself, Yue. Take all the blame and hurt when you deserve to be happy.”

“I just want Zuko to be safe.” I sighed, raising my hand against my nose for the hundredth time today. Aang hummed knowingly, “Come on, I’ll walk you to the infirmary, and then I’ll let you be.”

_“A-actually, Aang…”_ I stuttered, cheeks turning rosy, “Can you come with me? I-I don’t want to do this alone.”

The way Aang beamed as if I told him that Appa could, in fact, fit inside the Kingdom and sleep in the same room as Katara, him, and Momo. He let his hand rest over the small of my back, glowing ear to ear.

“I would love to go with you, Yue.”

I stepped back from his caring touches, taking a deep breath as I looked down at the card that sat in my hand. The red of the paper practically radiating under the dim candlelight of the Kingdom. _The last thing I’ll ever do for Kiyi-_

“We should hurry,” Aang spoke sympathetically, “You look exhausted, but I know seeing Zuko is important for you, Yue.” I could feel the way he put light pressure on the tips of fingers, nudging me gently. Within seconds I found ourselves walking, Aang letting his staff twirl in his grip as he watched over me out of the corner of his brown eyes.

With every step we took, the beating of my heart grew.

Blood rushing, skin warm as goosebumps rose.

Despite the chill air of the night, I was sweating, the sound of paper rattling between my grasp embarrassingly loud as we marched. The mental gymnastics that ran through my head, torn between running to Zuko’s side or hiding in the comforts of my blankets. _I want to see Zuko so bad, but what if Mai is right? That he doesn’t love me anymore, and the last thing he wants is a visit from me._

My lip rolled between my teeth, letting my gaze wander to our right as we turned the corner. For a split moment, I saw how the turtle ducks huddled together in the pond. The babies adorable squished together heads resting over each other, as their parents loomed over them. _A family…_

_“Don’t think for a second Zuko doesn’t want you there with him,”_ Aang spoke.

I titled my head, snapping my gaze towards him.

Aang continued walking ahead, the grand wooden doors before us a few steps away. People with crosses embordered on their sleeves, walking in and out of those doors. The air around them was calm, but I could tell a few of them looked surprised to see us this late in the night.

“You really think…Zuko wants me there, Aang?” I whispered.

I could hear Aang snort, giving me a side look filled with personality. “Yue, I didn’t want to say this…” He started, and by then, my head was spinning, realizing that right before us was the entrance.

Aang’s hand rested over the door, look heavy as he slowly faced me, “Katara told me that sometimes Zuko whispers your name in his sleep.”

My bottom lip quivered, hearing those words, Aang’s hand dragging along the wood. But he wasn’t finished, laughing lightly as he seemingly remembers the conversation between him and Katara. “Every time he says your name, he smiles. Katara said it was _creepy_ seeing him _that_ happy.”

I couldn’t help but giggle, rubbing my eyes with the ends of my sleeves imaging it.

From first-hand experience, I already knew that Zuko was prone to smiling during his sleep. Also, prone to holding me to close to his chest so that the slightest movement from me caused his arm to lock, holding me in place. _And don’t forget about sniffing my hair, whispering ‘vanilla’ under his breath far too many times to count._

Tugging on my sleeves, now stained with wet droplets, Aang glowed from above, “Now, Yue, you make do with that information as you will. But I think we both know what it means.”

 _“Aang…”_ I breathed between my stuffy nose; voice soft.

“Yes, Yue?”

“I-I’m ready.”

“Let’s go then, _Princess_.” Aang teased with a cheeky smile, pushing the door.

The door creaked, the high pitch noise sounding louder than usual, given how quiet the palace hallways were at the time. Right away, the nurses who were busily working inside turned their heads towards our direction, shooting us enormous smiles. They waved excitedly, energy-filled in their actions.

_“A beautiful night, Imperial Consort,”_ they happily sang, before going back to work.

I pressed a smile to my face, whispering my soft greetings as I pressed the card closer to my chest. I couldn’t help but notice how clammy my palms were, if it weren’t for Aang’s guidance, I would’ve undoubtedly froze in place at the door.

My eyes scanned the area, the chandlers lighting up the large room, the grand windows opened, and curtains pushed back to allow the calming breeze from outside to enter. Fresh flowers and bright paintings decorated the space as a means to keep the atmosphere up and going. And the further I walked, taking in every detail, down to the colours of the candles, I couldn’t help but wonder.

_Was this how Zuko felt that time when I was in here?_

_Just as nervous, **anxious** , to see me after the waterfall incident? _I could recall how flustered Zuko appeared. A look of exhaustion washing over him as he stood before me. The way he rushed to my side, cupping my face before placing a kiss of pure desperation over my lips- my cheeks flushed.

_Why would I think of something like that right now?_

Aang’s hand fell over my back once more, rubbing gently as I jumped in my spot.

“ _He’s over there,_ behind that curtain, where the guards are,” Aang spoke, nudging me where he pointed with his chin. As if they heard, the guards carefully lifted their helmets, bowing slightly with warm smiles before moving off to the side. Their helmets fell back over their faces, quietly discussing amongst themselves, giving us space and privacy.

My knees were wobbling; every step I took felt like rocks were tied to the soles of my feet, the ground sand as I struggled to move. The reality of the whole situation hitting me all at once. _You’re fine, Yue._

_This is fine, you’re fine-_

The curtain that isolated Zuko from the rest was now right before me. A dark velvety red fabric, dragons imprinted all over. The point at which the curtains met swayed lightly with the incoming breeze, and I could feel my breath catching when I spotted the end of a metal bed through the momentary crack.

_He’s right **here** , right behind this curtain-_

My hand reached naturally, fingertips feeling the soft fabric slip in between each digit. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, the overwhelming need, _want_ , to see Zuko. _I missed him so much._

_I need him; I want to see him-_

Hastily, I drew the draping back, the curtain swaying dramatically with my movement. I clenched the card tightly to my chest, eyes rapidly scanning the space, and just like that, my arm limply dropped to my side. My shoulders slumped, body shuddering, hand falling over my mouth as an uncontrollable sob erupted from me.

_“Yue?”_ Aang worried from behind me, his hands squeezing over me with care.

It was at that moment I realized I wasn’t moving, too busy studying over the handsome sleeping figure before me – _Zuko_.

His long black hair was neatly brushed and scattered over the scarlet pillow he rested upon, hands over his heart as his chest rose and fell with every breath. The way the moonlight shined through the large windows behind him, painting his skin with a heavenly aura – almost _spirit-_ like.

Those pink lips of his that I adored were parted, loveable sighs leaving him as his head slightly leaned to the side. It was like last week never happened, his expression so _peaceful_ , sleeping without a worry in the world. The red blanket that laid over his body stopped short of his chest, his milky skin bare.

_Zuko_ \- he looked _healthy_.

Part of me imagined Zuko’s appearance to have withered slightly. His face to have sunken, cheekbones prominent, and his physique smaller. _How wrong was I._ Zuko looked like he _gained_ weight – shoulders broader than usual, the divots on his arms from where his muscles lined abnormally defined. He was even freshly shaven, skin clear and dewy.

Small breathless giggles left me, unable to contain the relief of seeing Zuko looking nothing short of _perfect_. “Yue-” Aang voiced once again, and this time I turned on my heel to look at him.

_“He’s okay.”_ I cried, and Aang’s expression softened the moment he realized _why_ I was crying.

I wasn’t shedding tears because I was upset but _relieved_.

Zuko looked so healthy, completely untouched, as I wiped my nose messily on my sleeve. “K-Katara took such good care of him; I owe her so much. I-I couldn’t have healed him as well as her if it weren’t for you and the Gaang being there for him-”

Aang’s hand brushed my face, cleaning my cheeks to the best of his ability as I let my tears flow. “I told you, Yue. We’re family. We love Zuko too. If you think Katara was going to let her best friend fall ill because some bad guys wanted to hurt _you_ , you doubt our bonds.”

I smiled, choking as I sniffled, turning my head back to Zuko. He looked so _happy_ , “T-thank you _. For everything_. For coming with me.”

“I’ll always be here, Yue. Now give him that card. He may be knocked out cold, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to see it when he wakes up.” Aang happily blubbered, standing at the far corner as I carefully made my way around the bed.

I couldn’t pull my gaze away from Zuko, watching him as he slept, it felt like my heart was going to burst. _Was it creepy to stare at Zuko this excitedly while he slept?_ Probably, but I couldn’t stop myself. _I missed him so much._

Carefully I rose the card, lips moving silently as I cumbersomely. “Katara told me that he could most likely hear us, Yue…I bet he would love to hear your voice.”

_My voice…?_

_“Z-Zuko.”_ I shakily started, carefully placing the beautiful handcrafted card on the wooden table that stood right beside him. A few vials and bowls of water with towels laid there – tools for Katara whenever she was healing or checking up on Zuko quickly at her aid. _If it weren’t for Katara’s Waterbending skills, who knows what would’ve happened to Zuko._

_“Zuko.”_ I breathed once again, smiling softly as I inched my way closer to Zuko’s bedside.

I watched as Zuko’s eyes moved under his shut eyelids at the sound of my voice so close to his body, a deep sigh, leaving him for a moment as he continued sleeping. My hand outstretched over his, hovering, fighting the temptation to feel his skin against mine.

“K-Kiyi made a card for you; she misses you….” I whispered, and I saw the way Zuko’s expression changed the more I talked. His brows pinched together slightly as his head tossing towards me side, another long exhale leaving him. It was like in his sleep he was searching for my voice, his fingers tightening its hold on the blankets that laid over him.

I weakly smiled, and without thinking, my hand rested of his.

“ _I miss you,”_ I whispered, tears falling down my face as I anxiously held my breath.

The greed took over, my fingers dance over his soft skin, basking in the warmth. It was like a current ran through me the moment our hands touched, the sense of familiarity and happiness bursting at the seams.

“ _I miss you so much_. I miss your hugs and cuddles and smiles, _and_ -” I had to stop talking, struggling as my words rushed. My digits laced with his, my skin tingling, butterflies in my stomach from being so close to Zuko after so long.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me, I’m sorry for not telling you the truth. I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” I cried as I let my other hand wander, trailing up his chest to his neck. I winced, feeling the rough patch of skin nestled at the base of his neck. There was a small scar now, a darkened patch of skin from where I sliced.

Forever a reminder, and I swear I could feel the scar that rested along my jaw tingle.

“I promised myself that I would never hurt you…” I whimpered, leaning over his bed, unable to stop the temptation to get closer. My hands cupped his face, thumbs caressing his pouting lips. “I promised Iroh, your mom, Kiyi, _everyone_ that I would take care of you. I made that vow to myself the moment I met you.”

My eyes fluttered shut, face rosy, all self-restraint gone.

Leaning over his body, hair falling over our faces as my lips gently brushed over his. The feeling of his soft, plump lips pressed against my swollen ones, tears tumbling over his skin.

“I hope you find someone who can keep that vow better than me, Zuko. Who will love you more than I ever could. Who will bring out that stunning twinkle in your eyes. I want you to be happy Zuko…”

_“Yue.”_ I heard Aang cry, and I carefully pulled back, noticing the way my salty tears dripped down Zuko’s cheek, tainting the stark burn on his face.

“One last kiss.” I dejectedly cried, taking a step back, my fingertips grazing his skin before leaving. The moment my touch left him, I could feel my heart ache, hands cupping my mouth as I tried my toughest to shush my tears.

“What do you mean by _one last kiss_ , Yue?” Aang worriedly questioned, stepping closer to my trembling figure.

_It’s time I come clean._

“I-I never you, what Mai said to me.” I sobbed, and I could feel Aang’s arms wrap around me, holding me close to his chest as his hands ran up and down my back. He cradled my face into his neck, shaking his head at my words, “What did she tell you, Yue?”

“S-she said that the reason Zuko got hurt is because of me.” I started, spluttering harder as my sight became filled with nothing more but tears. “I-if I leave, t-then Zuko will be safe. No harm will be done.”

“Yue, you can’t believe her, she could be lying for all we know-”

“But what if she isn’t, Aang?” I huffed, pulling away to stare at him.

Tears swelled in Aang’s eyes, wiping his face with the back of his hand heatedly as he looked down at me. “Maybe she is lying, Aang. But I prefer to take the risk, then have Zuko get hurt again because of me.”

“I-if you leave, Yue.” Aang broke, his voice cracking as the grip on my body tightened. “Zuko would look under every _damn_ rock for you. Go to the ends of the world looking for _you._ You think he’s going to let you go, Yue? Walk out of his life after how much you’ve changed him?” Aang argued expression hurt as he took in a shaky breath.

“Zuko loves you so much. I shouldn’t even tell you this, but Zuko is already thinking of a hundred and one ways to propose! He told me that he wants kids, he wants a family, asking me what good diapers- _damnit_ Yue!” Aang huffed, pulling me back into a tight embrace as we cried silently together.

“This whole week, you’ve pushed us away, carried the burden of that knowledge. You wanted to see Zuko today, not because you stopped blaming yourself, but because you wanted to say goodbye.”

“I don’t want to go, Aang, but I don’t want Zuko to hurt anymore.”

“You’re going to hurt him by leaving.”

“But, I’ll be hurting him more if I stay.”

I pulled away slightly, looking to my side to watch as Zuko laid in bed. The tranquil expression on his face at the moment, I couldn’t have wished for a better lasting appearance to see. Every memory we shared, forever locked in my heart for years to come, because no one can steal those recollections away from me.

“I thought Zuko was the one, Yue,” Aang whispered into my ear, and I rubbed my nose, smiling to myself. “Zuko is the one for me, always will be. But I’m not the one for him. I don’t think I ever was…”

“So, is this it? Are you just going to leave us? Me, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda-”

I winced, shutting my eyes as I shook my head, “I’ll leave as soon as Zuko wakes up. I made a promise that I’ll take care of the kingdom for him, and I want to keep at least one promise.”

“Where will you go, Yue? _I-we-but_ -” Aang raged internally, stepping back before running his hands over his hand. His fingers pressed against the skin of the blue arrow along his head, expression panicked. I could tell from the look in his eyes that his mind was swirling, unable to focus.

Carefully, I stepped towards Zuko, grabbing the blanket that laid over him, and lifting it. I tucked the warm fabric, snuggling under his chin, a bittersweet smile painting my face as I took in Zuko’s features one last time. “I love you, Zuko, I can’t even begin to express my feelings. There aren’t enough letters in the alphabet to string together a word strong enough to tell you how much I love you.”

I pulled away, letting my hands clasp together, nails causing crescents into my palms as I swallowed back the next wave of weeping. “And I want you to know, Zuko, that no matter how much you hate me, are angry at me, I’ll still love you. That will never change.”

Turning on my heel, I faced Aang, whose face was swollen, nose a bright red as he weakly grabbed the staff he let rest on the wall.

“I-I think it’s time I go to bed now…” I quietly spoke, and Aang nodded, using the tip of his stick to pull back the curtains to lead to the outside world. But he didn’t move right away, his eyes locked with mine.

_“Aang?”_ I asked, and he sighed, forcing a smile on his face.

“I can’t stop you from leaving, Yue. This is your choice, _your journey_. But I hope you know that while everyone may be nervous once they learn about your bending, you’re still _you_. You’re still Sokka and Katara’s sister, Toph’s drinking partner, Suki’s shopping pal, and my best friend.”

_“Thank you, Aang.”_

“I’ll take you to your room, and I hope tomorrow, by some miracle, you realize that Zuko will love you, regardless of _how_ you view yourself. And that you have every right to stay here with Zuko, and have the family you always dreamed of.”

I could feel my heart swell, Aang outstretching his hand towards me, a poignant smile on his face. Right away, I grabbed his cold hand, our fingers intertwining, letting ourselves relish in the bittersweet moment. His hand squeezed tightly, before beginning to move, and I looked over my shoulder quickly.

_“Goodbye, Zuko.”_ I hummed, taking in the finest of details as if I didn’t already know each and every mark on his skin—the shape of his nose and lips, even his ears. But my eyes narrowed, only noticing too late the fresh tear running down Zuko’s cheek.

A tear that was undoubtedly not present a moment ago.

My feet stuttered, and as I eagerly tilted my head to get a better look, to make sure it was not my eyes playing tricks, but it was too late. The thick curtain shut, red flooding my vision. _This is really it; I said my goodbye._

Without any of other words spoken between Aang and me, we walked side by side, our hands swinging as Aang silently guided me to my room. The nurses and guards all said their share of goodnights, not daring to ask as to why our cheeks were as red as could be, our voices coarse and eyes puffy.

Tiredly, we inched our way down the hallway, rubbing my face as I took in every nuisance of the kingdom. _How many more days do I have left, walking down this hallway before I go?_ Soon the I won’t ever hear the clicking of my heels when I stroll in the mornings or the happy greetings of the servants.

We turned the corner, my eyes lighting up as I spotted two guards at the front of my bedroom—two people who I knew far too well at this point. I turned to face Aang, our eyes meeting. An unspoken connection hitting us both as Aang drew me in for one last hug.

“Goodnight, Yue. And how I hope, more than anything, I see you in the morning.” He wished before pulling away. We shared one last look before he begrudgingly turned on his heel. His yellow robes flowed behind him as he let his staff dance in his grip, eagerly walking towards the waiting arms of his dearest lover. Bringing my arms up to my chest, I hugged myself.

_Thank you._

_“Imperial Consort Ying Yue?”_ two voices spoke, causing me to twirl.

With their helmets now off, I couldn’t hide the short moment of happiness seeing them this late at night. _It really is them-_ “ _Ah_ , hello, friends~!” I sung, waving with a small yawn as I inched my way towards them.

They smiled back, but I couldn’t help but notice how forced their smiles seemed, their bodies tensed as they shared anxious looks. I pouted, tilting my head to the side as I looked around. Aang was already long gone, no one in sight. _What could be upsetting them?_

“Is everything alright?” I asked curiously, and I had to raise a brow at the way they nudged each other in the stomach.

_“You tell her.”_

_“No, you do.”_

_“I didn’t let her enter.”_

_“She’s a Princess; I can’t exactly say ‘no.’ And you were there with me, why didn’t you say anything?”_ They bickered with each other. My head snapped back and forth, watching how they grumbled under their breath, like two school children bickering. It was literally like watching Katara and Sokka fight, just _older_ and from the Fire Nation _._

I let out a small giggle, shaking my head, _children_.

“Can someone, _please_ , tell me? I promise I won’t get mad.” I urged, crossing my arms over my chest. At the sound of my voice, they stilled, nervously shifting in their spots. I gave them a look, and that seemed to do the trick. Both of blurting out what they didn’t want to say, _“Princess Kiyi is inside your bedroom. She says she wants to sleep in your bed.”_

My eyes widen at the news, staring at the large bedroom doors.

_K-Kiyi?_

I opened my mouth, only to close it once more.

This was _strange_.

Kiyi was undoubtedly a cuddlier, loved to spend time with everyone and anyone. The star of the show, able to capture the hearts of many with her positive and addictive attitude. Sometimes Zuko would go to her room and read books before she went to bed, often coming back to the bedroom and telling me how these _children’s books_ were _‘cringy.’_

But to have her, in our bed, saying that she wants to stay the night had me in a whirlwind. It was so unlike her. She loved snuggling, but she was one independent cookie – one who went to the beat of her own drum. Processing their words, both of them gawking over me, trying to figure out if I was upset at the news.

“Did she give a reason why she wished to stay?” I asked, and they nodded eagerly, “Something about a card?”

_“Oh-”_

“We can go and ask her to leave, Imperial Consort, we shouldn’t have let her stay in the first place-”

_“No,”_ I spoke up, raising my hand and gently placing it over theirs.

Their breathing hitched, unsure if I was about to get upset, but I quickly flashed a smile. Shaking my head because suddenly, it made sense, remembering the sad smile on Kiyi’s face from this morning when she spoke about Zuko.

She was just as upset and worried as everyone else about the whole situation. Just because she was a child, and didn’t know all the details regarding the situation, didn’t mean she didn’t pick up on the depressive tone from us all. Just like how I needed a hug, I bet Kiyi needed one too.

“Do me a favour, please, and let Lady Ursa know that Kiyi is with me tonight. To send a maid in the morning to wake us, so she goes to school on time.”

They both nodded, letting out a breath, “We’ll go right now, Imperial Consort.”

“Thank you. Have a nice night.”

“You too.” They smiled before bowing.

I turned on my heel, facing the bedroom doors, my hands falling over it. With one fluid movement, I eased my way inside, only for the corners of my lips to curve upwards.

_What a sight._

There Kiyi sat, in the middle of Zuko and I’s bed, pillows around her as she held the teddy bear Zuko gave me tight to her chest. The blankets were perfectly nestled under her chin, her beady eyes glowing under the warmth of the candles. _“Button?”_ I cooed, and I could hear Kiyi enthusiastically squirm under the sheets.

“I was waiting; it’s past bedtime.” She smugly retorted, and while I didn’t see the look on her face, I already knew she had a huge grin.

“ _Oh_ , I’m _sorry_. It’s just that this room here I’m pretty sure doesn’t belong to you.” I teased, stepping inside as I let the door shut behind me. With ease, I pulled at the elastic that held my hair into a high pony, mewling with delight as it fell. All the tension in my scalp, releasing as my hair draped over my shoulders.

Kiyi watched in awe as she sat up, her mouth hanging, “Your hair is so long and pretty.”

“Compliments won’t work on me, button.” I pestered, grabbing one of Zuko’s old T-shirts that was draped at the end of the bed.

With the shirt in hand, I eased my way to the bathroom, letting the door open just a crack, so I could hear the way Kiyi buzzed on the other side. My hand rubbed the back of my neck, another yawn escaping me before my eyes settled over the mirror, taking in my appearance for the first time in a while.

I looked _exhausted_.

The dress I wore seemed oddly loose about my hips, fingers a bit boney, and cheeks sullen. Dark circles under my eyes and back aching from hunching over the desk all day, staying up all night only to wake up bright and early. I let my hands run through my hair, trying my best to shake out the tangles, too tired to brush.

With a tired sigh, my fingers danced to the front of my dress, beginning to undress.

_“Yue, where did you get this teddy? He’s so cute.”_ I heard Kiyi gush and laughed softly. “Who do you think, button?” I responded, letting the red fabric fall onto the floor.

My hands grasped Zuko’s old shirt, easily squirming my body into it. It was massive in size, stopping near my thighs as it bagged over my body comfortably. His warm spice-like scene still etched into the fabric, like cinnamon.

_“Was it Zuzu?”_ Kiyi shouted, and I happily smiled with closed eyes, “You bet it.”

In a matter of minutes, I cleaned myself up, patting my face dry with a towel and wiped the last drop of my cream onto my leg. My hand reached for the door, ready to step out, but I stilled for a split moment, catching a glimpse of myself once more in the mirror. A sad smile reaching my eyes knowing that I saw Zuko today, even if it were for the last time.

_As long as you’re safe, Zuko, that’s all that matters_

“Which side do you want, button?” I questioned, forcing my pitch to be higher than usual, a weak attempt to appear cheery. With my hands on my hips, I stopped at the foot of the bed, gazing over at Kiyi with tender eyes.

Kiyi brought a finger to her lip as if thinking deeply of the question. Her cute brows scrunching up before her lighting up unexpectedly, “Where do you sleep?” 

“On the right,” I answered, and Kiyi grinned.

“Then I want to sleep right-” Kiyi droned before rolling underneath the blankets and stopping abruptly, “ _here_.” I giggled at Kiyi’s silliness, taking note where this little ball of trouble decided to sleep.

_“As you wish, button.”_ I hummed under my breath before walking towards the left side of the bed.

My fingers dragged along the warm covers, eyes setting over the pillow and nightstand that rested. The unfinished book Zuko had left sitting over the table, the candles still fresh and unused for the past week until today. And while Kima and Lia even dusted his side, creating the illusion as if space has been used, I swallowed back the sadness.

I didn’t dare touch this side _once_ , opting to curl myself into a tight ball, sticking too far right.

But now standing here, pulling the heavy covers back had me entering a joyful trance. If I thought wearing Zuko’s shirts gave me flashbacks of pure bliss, letting my body dip into the bed, head resting along his pillow had me turning pink. It felt like home, the closest I’ve been to him for days, and if it weren’t for Kiyi’s giggle, I would’ve laid here with a goofy smile plastered on my face for hours.

I twisted my body, pulling the blankets over us as Kiyi wiggled her way closer to my body. Her legs wrapped themselves with mine, letting my arm drape over her frame as she rested her head on my shoulder. My lips danced along with her temple, placing a sweet kiss, “So button, tell me, something. Why did you come to my bed tonight?”

I heard Kiyi shyly huff, before mumbling softly, _“Because I miss Zuko…”_

A low sigh escaped me, placing another chaste kiss over her. “He misses you too, button. I know when he gets up, he’s going to give you tons of hugs and kisses, _especially_ after that card.” I cooed against her forehead, hand caressing her face.

Kiyi sniffled, nodding slightly as she tugged the blankets closer to her body. I could tell based on the way her body didn’t squirm as much anymore, that sleep was starting to get the best of her. _I wonder how far it is past her bedtime? Hopefully, she gets the rest she needs._

“ _Yue_ …” Kiyi quietly spoke, her voice so low that I had to force myself to hear her properly. “Do you ever get lonely without Zuzu around?”

My mouth opened at her question, pulling her body closer to me as I thought. _I’ve never felt lonelier in my life until now._

“Of course, Button, but guess who decided to surprise me in my bed, it’s like a cuddle party.” I chirped under my breath, trying to keep my tone down. Kiyi giggled feebly at my answer before a tiny yawn left her lips.

I rose a brow at the adorable yawn that left her, reminding me of the cute sighs Zuko was letting go as he slept. “Is someone tired?” I whispered, and I could hear her pout.

“No _…_ I-I can stay up a bit longer…” Kiyi argued tiredly, but as I pulled back, I snickered under my breath.

Kiyi’s eyes were droopy, struggling to stay open as she snuggled the teddy bear close to her chest. I let my hand brush her black locks behind her ears, carefully moving her head from my shoulder onto my pillow. Without much protests, just a tiny whine, Kiyi curled into a ball, head sinking into the cushion.

_“I love you, Yue.”_ She whispered sleepily, and I beamed, tucking the blankets under her chin. “ _I love you too, button._ Thank you for always bringing a smile to my face.” I hummed, before slowly inching my way back, sitting upright for a brief moment to blow out the candles that lit the space.

The room darkened, only the moonlight seeping through the curtain, casting shadows. But this time, the shadows – didn’t feel as scary.

I pulled the covers over my body, settling onto my side as I let my arm drape over Kiyi’s resting figure. My heart twisted into knows, joy filling my soul, as the light from the moon cast just enough illumination for me to see the tranquil expression on Kiyi.

My hand rose, gently caressing her chubby cheeks, her lips parting as her breathing evened out. _She’s precious_. Soft snores escaping her as she snuggled deeper into my hold, blankets enveloping her body.

_“Goodnight, button,”_ I whispered into her messy hair, my own eyes falling shut.

_I don’t want to leave. Not Kiyi, or the Gaang, Iroh or Ursa…_

_But most importantly, I don’t want to leave Zuko._

My breathing began to even out; mind spacing as my body felt heavy. Sleep beginning to consume my body, enjoying the way my muscles relaxed. _How long has it been since I’ve been able to ease into such a calm state?_

Lost in the peace, the gentle sounds of the door opening, footsteps pattering was dismissed as nothing more but a dream. The current state of nirvana, mind floating, disregarding the way the blankets shifted over my body. _Probably Kiyi getting comfy._

Intuitively, I squirmed in my spot, bringing the covers closer to myself, head sinking into the pillow. A comforting warmth was spooning me from behind the further I fell into a deep sleep, as if two large arms were holding me from behind.

I smiled softly because there wasn’t a doubt in my mind who I was dreaming of. The way their hands cupped my own – fingers rubbing my palms as their legs tangled with both mine and Kiyi’s. 

_“Zuko.”_ I weakly called, because the dream felt so _real_. As if he was right behind, his face pressed into my hair, his hot breath tickling my ear. Even his overwhelming firewood scent filled my scenes, eyes rolling to the back of my head despite my eyes shut because it was the smell of _home_.

_“Shh, baby. Just sleep, I got you.”_ I could hear him drone into my ear, my heart pounding because I could feel the way his chest rumbled from behind. It was crazy, how _vivid_ this dream. But my body too tired, to _relaxed,_ to move and make sure that I was in fact, dreaming, let the doubts in my mind go.

_Enjoy the dream, Yue. Your first happy dream in days._

“Zuko…” I sighed in harmony, snuggling my body deeper into his embrace. Right away, the grip he had on my body tightened, cooing into my ear, _“Yes, love?”_

“I’m…sorry. I don’t…I don’t want to go.”

_“Then don’t.”_ he quickly replied into my ear, a raspiness in his voice. I let out a small sniffle as I instinctively pulled his hand to my chest. “But…I…I want…you safe.”

_“I’m safe, right here, with you in my arms.”_

“I… I love you.”

_“I love you, too, Yue,”_ Zuko whispered once more before my mind drifted completely.

And for the first time, in days, I slept.

With the biggest smile on my face.


	40. Chapter ︳35 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The version you are reading is explicit (aka: smut).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 24500+  
> Warning: Dirty talk, dom/sub undertones, begging, squirting, multiple orgasms, creampie (cream3.14), fingering, oral sex (m./f. receiving), no condom (be safe guys, don't do this), multiple positions, mild spanking?, finger sucking, mild hair pulling, dry humping, overstimulation  
> A/N: Have a nice day~!
> 
> *Unedited

**Cingulomania**

_ (English/n.) A strong desire to hold a person in your arms. _

* * *

_The version you are reading is **explicit** (aka: smut)._

_If you’re someone who enjoys the story but wishes to skip the nastiness, feel free to go to the Authors Notes and find the Quotev or Wattpad link, both clean alternatives of nsfw chapters that I post on Tumblr/Ao3._

* * *

**_~ Ying Yue Jiang ~_ **

The faintest of mewls left me, limbs stretching down to the tips of my toes, like a cat who had just awoken from a well-rested nap.

The muscles in my body tensed and then relaxed, basking in the warmth from the sunlight raining through the pulled curtains. Floral scents drifted into the bedroom via the breeze, unmistakable sounds of people chattering in the gardens, causing my mind to drift. The soft caresses of the blankets against my legs, sluggishly pulling my body back into the warm cocoon I had created.

A morning yawn slipped through my parted lips –  _ cozy, warm, happy. _

_ When was the last time I fell asleep and woke up refreshed? _

The ache that ran down my spine felt like a far-away dream, my face snuggling itself further into the full pillow. As if someone placed heating packs over my body during the night- my joints loose and muscles flexible.  _ A warm embrace, just like Zuko’s- _

_ A good night’s rest, this is what I needed. _

I moaned lowly, a kittenish beam spreading as I tucked the teddy closer to my chest. The giggles, the smiles, nose a blushing red as I hummed in delight. The bed felt so welcoming at the moment, beckoning me further in the blankets; it felt like  _ home _ . The fur of the stuffy rubbing my face, tickling my chin-

My eyes snapped open, body rigid as memories of last night flooded my mind.

**_Kiyi._ **

_ Shit-shit-shit- _

The comforting haze that clouded my thoughts disappeared speedily as my body flung itself upwards. The little moment of peace robbed from me. As if Aang bent the happy atmosphere with a single swipe - the reality of the situation hitting me like a ton of bricks. I found my body twisting, hands frantically falling over the space beside me.

A soft  _ thud  _ could be heard from where the teddy dropped, the area next to me seemingly untouched as the bed was perfectly made, pillow fluffed.  _ “Kiyi-” _ I gasped, shaking my head because she wasn’t here. The bed void of her cute chubby cheeks and contagious laugh.  _ Did she go to the bathroom? _

My eyes shifted upwards, and the smile that was once on my face turned into a large frown. The bathroom door was open, just like how I left it, and it was at that moment; I took in the fact that the room seemed  _ too  _ vibrant for it to be morning.  _ No, it couldn’t be-  _ The way the sun shined, no shadow present had my shoulders falling.

It was too bright for it to be sunrise; it must almost be lunchtime.

_ Did I oversleep? _

_ Why didn’t anyone wake me? _

_ Did Kiyi go to school on time? _

_ “Oh no-oh no-oh no-”  _ I trembled, my hands falling over my face as the stress of the day loomed.  _ I had so many things to do; a meeting planned for this morning- _

The delicate sound of ceramic clacking against wood caught my attention, carrying with the breeze.

My ears perked-

It was so  _ light _ , almost nonexistent, that for a moment, I thought I was  _ hearing  _ things again.  _ Could it be coming from outside? _ I found myself still, trying desperately to _ hear _ , seeking that sound once again because it was such a  _ familiar _ echo.

Recollections of Zuko sipping on his freshly brewed cup of tea while I rose to a new day. Him shooting me a tender smile watching me stir awake, showering soft kisses over my forehead. A ‘ _ good morning, love’ _ leaving his lips groggily- as Zuko had just awoken himself, his eyes a bit puffy and hair messy.

A feeble sigh escaped between my fingers.

The only sound resonating from outside was the chatter from the royals and the servants.

_ What’s wrong with me? _ It seems that not even a goodnight's rest is enough at the moment. My hands slide down my face- heart shattering.

Nothing more than my mind playing tricks, taking advantage of the loneliness in my heart. And just as I swallowed back the emerging wave of self-pity, I found my breath hitching.

I could  _ hear  _ it once again. The sound of papers shuffling, someone  _ breathing _ .

_ What? This couldn’t be my imagination-  _ And feeling the light wind against my skin, hair fluttering, made me take in one  _ huge _ factor.

I never left the window open last night.

_ Someone-someone is in here. _

The chill that ran down my spine, pins and needles coursing. The subtle vibrations of  _ someone  _ breathing coming from the left of me, tilting my head as my heart thrashed.

_ I’m hearing things; there’s no one here. _

_ There’s no way it’s- _

_ “Mmm, look who’s awake.” _ A low voice droned; tone  _ dry. _

My hands dropped to my side, body frail. It was like time itself stilled; mind, body, and soul unable to fathom the scene before me. But there was no denying the fact that our gazes were locked, the air thick –  _ this can’t be _ .

_ It was a dream. _

_ It was a dream- _

But he’s right  **_there_ ** .

His stunning gold eyes narrowed, bringing the teacup that rested between his long fingers to his pink lips. The green liquid swirled deliberately, the noise of him taking a sip ear-splitting. I gawked, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, the hot liquid going down his throat before letting the teacup slip from his grip.

And there it was, the noise from before - pottery resting against wood,  _ mocking  _ me.

He leaned back smoothly on the chair he rested upon, papers scattered over the coffee table, a few in his grasp. His whole posture was so eerily  _ calm –  _ as if this was just an ordinary morning in our lives. He spread his legs, the red robe he wore parting in the process, exposing the skin of his chest.

I couldn’t help but wince, recognizing the delicate pink patch that rested over his lower neck. With his head slanted, he idlingly stole another taste of his morning tea, his eyes never parting from mine. They were fixed, both of us studying each other’s movements, or in my case _ , the lack of. _

_ His gaze, his posture- _

The longer I stared in disbelief, the more I took note.

His glowing eyes scrutinized over me; fingers pressed tight on the documents in his hold- My lips moved soundlessly, feeling fresh tears dripping down my cheeks, leaving tiny droplets over our bedspread.

**_Zuko_ ** **.**

_ “Care to explain why I have three letters of resignation _ , all from the council, dated for, and I quote _ ‘when Fire Lord Zuko is in good health and resumes his duties.’” _ Zuko interrogated, tone sharp, cutting the stale air.

Goosebumps rose to my skin, eyes widening, hearing Zuko’s voice. The warmth in his words that I’ve grown accustomed to, the softness that always had me humming in joy, was absent. Zuko’s character was now  _ distant  _ and  _ cold _ . Like the falling snowflakes from the Southern Water Tribe melting over my skin, causing me to shiver.

_ Hurt- _

Yet, despite the displeasure etched in his amber eyes, I couldn’t shake off the bubble of happiness. The nervous smile that dared to emerge because Zuko looked  _ great _ .

_ Fantastic _ , even.

_ He’s breathing; he’s awake, he’s  _ **_alive_ ** _. _

_ I just want you to be safe- _

_ “ _ No answer, Ying Yue? _ Big surprise there.”  _ Zuko started - snorting in disgust.

The papers in his grasp began to wrinkle, his grip tightening as his breathing strained. I couldn’t contain the meek sniffle as the tears continued to build, sliding down my rose-coloured cheeks—the mixture of emotions that swarmed—torn between crying in utter glee or hurt.

As if the sight of me was too much for him to bear, Zuko hissed under his breath. Shifting his intense gaze to the ground beneath his feet.  _ He can’t even look at me. _

The eyes that I would gladly stare into for an eternity, so lively that it could light up the night sky, were now dark—void of that beautiful twinkle I adored. All that lingered was disappointment and pain. Pain that I caused because without me saying a word, I already knew Zuko knew the truth without me even asking.

_ I’m nothing more but a monster. _

_ Pathetic, useless, a burden- _

_ “It’s not like you care, _ **_right_ ** _ , Ying Yue?” _ Zuko silently raged, jaw clenched as the papers in his grasp rattled. The deliberate pauses between his words, venom building-

The itch in my throat grew, wanting nothing more but to  _ scream  _ because the problem was that I cared  _ too much _ . Mind and heart focused on Zuko; making sure he was okay, making sure he was happy, he was safe- I whimpered, biting my lips as I inhaled painfully. As if someone was sitting on my chest and bent the much-needed air from my lungs.

“None of this  _ fucking _ matters or concerns you in the slightest _.  _ Why the fuck would it?” Zuko spat, the last string of reason  _ snapping _ .

The documents that were in his grasp soared into the air in a fit of frustration. Papers were cascading downwards like falling leaves, littering the bedroom floor. His large hands ran through his loose locks, my own shoving the blankets as I twisted to face him. Leaning forward, shoulders hunched, my heart racing - I stared at Zuko like a lost child.

But the way Zuko’s eyes blackened, the veins in his neck bulging as time ticked.

“ _ Why _ the  _ fuck _ would you care, it’s not like you’re going to stay,” Zuko shouted, pushing himself off the couch, his feet stomping.

It sounded like _thunder,_ each step purposeful and heavy. My feet were dangling over the edge, toes scraping the wooden boards, watching Zuko’s figure stalk. His broad shoulders blocked the incoming light, casting a looming shadow, darkness swallowing me. The red robes he wore swayed, the silk knot around his waist loosening.

Zuko’s appearance, while earlier looked kept and collected, was quickly flattering.

His weighty steps inched closer, face turning hot, “You had no fucking problem saying you wanted to leave last night. So, come on, Ying Yue,  _ I’m right fucking here _ .  **_Say it to my face_ ** _ – that you want to leave _ .”

My mind drew a blank, fingers gripping onto the tear-stained sheets. The heartfelt confessions I whispered to Zuko with Aang, me reluctantly leaving, that tear that I saw rolling down his cheek- _ it wasn’t my imagination running wild. _

_ “Z-Zuko-” _ I snivelled, mouth dry as my nails dug further into the mattress, surprised that I didn’t tear a hole into the stupid thing. It felt like I swallowed pounds of sand, unable to make airflow through my vocal cords to produce a single, coherent word.

_ Talk, Yue, talk. _

_ Say  _ **_something_ ** .

A drained exhalation caught my attention, the taste of iron filling my mouth as my teeth punctured the skin. A feeble attempt at preventing my whimpers from turning into sobs. Zuko scratched his face vehemently, a disappointment in his eyes, gestures erratic.

The anger and hatred -  _ I deserved it all _ . I was greedy and stupid to think I deserved anything else but  _ this _ . Who would love  _ someone  _ like me?  _ After everything I’ve done- _

“ _ What’s wrong?  _ Can’t talk now? You had plenty to say when you thought I was asleep, but now you can’t say  _ a word _ to my face?” Zuko snarled, and I cringed, collapsing into myself as the irritation in Zuko grew.

A man who, while quick to emotions, but never not  _ in control  _ of himself _ , _ was slowly  _ losing it  _ right before my eyes.

The skin of his chest was rosy, ears inflamed, and pulse wild. My hands fell over my heart, my chest squeezing as I gazed towards him. Despite all the fury in Zuko’s voice, the way he scolded me,  _ shouted _ , I could see it;  _ the hurt. _

_ Zuko was in so much pain- _

I found my mind wandering to one of our earlier spats.

He was outside in the pouring rain, throwing punch after punch of flames aimlessly into the dark, thunderous sky. How  _ hot  _ Zuko’s fire was,  _ colourful _ , and as heartbreaking as the sight was, it was one of the first moments in our relationship; I saw him toss aside his controlled composure.

Zuko was so  _ exposed,  _ truly  _ naked _ \- in a figurative sense.

_ He trusted me, allowed me to see such a vulnerable side.  _ And as I observed his figure, I furiously wiped the tears from my eyes.  _ I can’t see him like this- _

_ “Zuko-” _ I cried as I pushed myself off the bed.

The overwhelming urge to comfort, to embrace, to tell Zuko everything was okay. My knees were trembling with every tiny step, like a toddler learning how to walk. The room was spinning, skin sticky as I desperately walked towards him. I blinked rapidly; vision littered with tears because I needed to see it-

That flicker of warmth in Zuko’s eyes.

_ Why am I so greedy? _

I said my goodbyes, spoke my final words, but the longing in my heart- I couldn’t fight it anymore. My bottom lip trembled because even the kiss that I stole, the feeling of Zuko’s soft lips against mine for that moment, wasn’t enough.

I wanted more,  _ so much more. _

But I could hear that  _ creeping _ voice in my head, breaking the surface, pulling itself ashore -  _ a monster. _

You  _ hurt _ Zuko.

You  _ lied _ to Zuko.

_ You don’t deserve happiness, a home- _

**_You don’t deserve Zuko_ ** _. _

My feet stopped, eyes widening.

Zuko wasn’t even at arm’s length away from me. I could easily reach forward, let my cold fingers comb through his long, lavish hair. Jump into his strong arms and kiss him cheerfully. We could be smiling,  _ laughing _ , tumbling into bed as we bantered about sweet nothings—a healthy, happy relationship.

_ “I gave you everything.” _ Zuko whispered before me, his hands trembling, “I gave you my fucking mind, body, soul, my whole fucking  _ being _ – and now? _ ” _

My fingers dug into my palms, fighting the urge to argue back, a pressure building inside of me. I was exhausted, tired of the yelling, the fighting, suppressing my emotions, my happiness being nothing more but a fleeting dream.

_ Scream - I want to scream. _

“ _ And _ - _ to think- _ to actually  _ think _ I believed you cared about  _ me _ .” Zuko seethed.

I could hear his voice straining the longer he spoke. The fire in his heart was sizzling down, a rainstorm extinguishing a sea of flames. And as the smoke and ash settled, I could see it - the bare bones of Zuko’s emotions.

_ “Z-”  _ I sniffled, but Zuko shook his head.

_ “I-I- _ to think that you  _ loved _ me.”

_ “Z-” _

“ _ Y-you promised me _ \- you promised that you would stay with me.  _ That you wouldn’t leave me. _ ” Zuko struggled, and I heard the crack. That pained croak, his throat closing in. Memories of him struggling to breathe, thrashing in bed swamped my mind, and I quieted.

_ He’s hurting, and this time, I’m the poison. _

Zuko’s bottom lip was trembling as he stared down at me. His shoulders released in defeat, his breathing shallow as tears brimmed his golden eyes - threatening to fall any second as he wearily stepped closer. I observed as his lips moved, voice so low, like a wounded animal.

_ “You told me that you would never leave me, and I trusted you-” _

_ Please, don’t- _

“Did you ever see a future with me?” Zuko asked, voice shaking.

_ Zuko, please- _

_ “Did you ever love me?” _

**_“STOP!”_ **

Zuko’s eyes widened, a high-pitch scream catching the both of us off guard before everything went  _ quiet _ .

The chatter from outside was, once again, crystal clear. The papers tossed into the air were rustling from the warm breeze that snuck its way inside. Sweet, flowery scents, dancing around us from the gardens right outside the grand window. But I was more focused on the heavy breathing coming from both of us.

Zuko was gawking at me, disbelief painting over him like he just witnessed a miracle.

_ That scream, it was-it came from  _ **_me_ ** _. _

My chest was rising and falling exhaustedly, face pink. My whole posture was rigid, toes pressed against the cold floors. A part of me, something I didn’t know existed, just  _ snapped _ .

_ I can’t take it anymore.  _ A tidal wave of emotions rising, threatening to tumble over, the whole room was spinning—w _ alls caving in- _

_ “P-please, Zuko. Please stop-”  _ I begged.

_Stop talking, Yue._ **_Leave_** _, you knew this was going to happen-_

_ But I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ just  _ **_leave_ ** _. _

_ I’m so tired of running. _

_ Tired of not being happy. _

_ “You-you don’t know, Zuko.” _ I heaved, raising a finger towards him, my voice quivering as my emotions laid to rest on the tip of my tongue. The heart-wrenching agony, all the tears I cried this past week, the dark thoughts that clouded my mind showing light—no longer trapped like a curse.

“You don’t understand how much I love you, Zuko. You don’t understand how much I’m willing to give up- _ what I have given up _ to be with  **_you_ ** .” I bawled, letting my tears fall down my cheeks, nose glowing and eyes puffy.

Zuko grimaced at my words, seeing my body wobble as I stepped forward, emotions running high. He took a deep breath, head shaking.

“ _ You’re right, Ying Yue.  _ **_I don’t_ ** _.  _ Because you’re always worried about everyone else. Always worried about Aang, and Sokka and Kiyi-” Zuko started, before pausing.

His breath cut short,  _ scoffing _ .

A sudden and grand revelation coming to his mind based on the way he stared down. He brushed his hair back before raising his hand, angrily wiping the tear that managed to escape.

“ _ You know, _ I don’t even know what you want, Ying Yue.”

“What do you mean?” I huffed, and Zuko clicked his tongue.

“ _ Exactly  _ what I said, Ying Yue.  _ What do you want _ ?”

_ “I want you safe!”  _ I shouted, hands thrown into the air in annoyance.

_ When was the last time I got this angry?  _ The last time I raised my voice and shouted,  _ screamed _ .

Not even when sparring with Zuko, fighting Azula, chasing after Mai did I feel as emotionally and physically exhausted as I did now. A side of myself that I haven’t experienced in years – allowed myself  _ to feel. _

And to my frustration, Zuko chuckled darkly under his breath.

It was like he was  _ seeking _ , trying his damn hardest to induce a rise from me. As if he wanted me to get mad, to shout _ , to let loose. I’m going to kill him- _

“ _ No, Ying Yue. _ What do you  _ want _ ?” Zuko repeated, voice raspy.

My eyes widen, heavy breath after heavy breath escaping me,  _ “I told you-” _

**_“_ ** _ No, Ying Yue,” _ Zuko pushed, tilting his head as he stepped closer. The way his tone dropped, letting his arms spread wide before speaking once more,  **_“What. Do. You. Want.”_ **

My hands balled into fists, his words playing over and over again.  _ Is Zuko insane? He’s repeating himself. “I-I don’t get it-”  _ I rasped, my hands falling over my head, blood rushing.

_ “It’s not a trick question, Ying Yue. Say it.”  _ Zuko huffed, urging,  _ insisting _ .

My whole body shook, seeking an answer. _ I want Zuko to be safe; I want him happy. “I-I-”  _ I started, stuttering hard as I fought to think, attempting to form a response. And the longer I took, struggling to pinpoint an answer, the further Zuko pushed.

“What do you want, Ying Yue, tell me.”

_ “I-” _

“What do you want?” Zuko urged as I sobbed, my body sore.

_ What does Zuko want from me? Why am I not understanding? _ My fingers tugged at my hair as I shrank within, body feverish.  _ “What do you want?” _ Zuko spoke, my teeth grinding hearing his voice echoing those same damn words-

_ What do I want? _

_ What do I want? _

_ What do I- _

Weakly, my hands dropped from my scalp, head rising.

I would be lying if I said I was surprised; Zuko’s eyes already in line with mine. A sudden feeling of euphoria consuming me, watching as Zuko took one last deep breath.

_ “What do you want, Ying Yue?” _ Zuko whispered, his voice coarse, a deep huskiness as my name slipped from his lips. My shoulders dropped, a tired laugh escaping me.

_ I hate this man- _

“I want a family.” I wheezed.

_ “What else, Ying Yue.” _

“I want a garden to plant flowers.”

_ “What else, Yue?” _

“ _ I want- _ I want kids. I want us to plant flowers in the garden together, watch the excitement on our children’s faces as they grow. L-like our little spirit garden.”

_ “Yue.” _ Zuko breathed, taking a final step closer.

Our feet were touching, him looking down at me, and for the first time today, I saw it-

_ That  _ **_twinkle_ ** _. _

Zuko’s pink lips were tugging upwards, a heavenly luminosity seeping into the room and casting a perfect hue over his figure. Softly, like the gentle breeze, Zuko spoke,  _ “What do you want, my love?” _

_ “I want you, Zuko.”  _ I breathed, an uncontrollable giggle leaving me as I cried—the butterflies in my stomach, skin tingling, a warm glow surrounding my heart. “ _ I want you _ , Zuko. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to go.” I confessed, leaning towards him.

Zuko’s expression softened,  _ “Then don’t _ .”

The words Zuko just uttered, words so familiar in nature, I couldn’t help but gasp.

Recollections of footsteps pattering along with the wooden floors, blankets being pulled last night _ ,  _ the warmth holding my body. Hands and legs intertwined with mine.

_ “It wasn’t a dream.”  _ I hushed, and Zuko shook his head, “ _ I was so scared you were going to leave last night _ . I had to hold you one last time. I can’t lose you, Yue _. I can’t _ . I love you too much.”

“I’m a Bloodbender, Zuko.”

“And I’m a Firebender-”

_ “That’s not the point-” _

“You’re right; it’s not. The point is if you think I’m going to let you walk out of those doors,  _ with the Avatar as my fucking witness, _ I’ll  _ lose it _ .” Zuko rustled.

“I didn’t go against every rule, every protocol, rebuild my old family vacation house, a house I was ready to set aflame months ago just for you to walk away,” Zuko spoke. “I didn’t spend hours thinking of wedding plans, days thinking about kids, months thinking about  _ you _ just for  _ you _ to walk out of my life.”

“ _ Zuko _ . If you heard what I said last night, then you know what Mai said-”

“ _ And I don’t care _ . Because you don’t seem to understand something, love, whether you stay or leave, there will  _ always  _ be another villain out there,  _ itching  _ to kill me. My life is  _ always _ in danger. The danger isn’t you, Yue. _ It’s me _ . And the worst part is I’m so  _ selfish _ that despite knowing you being with me makes you a walking target, I still want you.  _ I can’t imagine life without you _ .”

_ “Zuko…” _ I whispered, my hand-raising.

It hovered right above his face, fingers itching to caress, and as if Zuko could tell, he raised his hand.

The feeling of his large hand cupping my own, his heat mixing with my touch. He inched me near him, fingers resting over the harsh edges of his scar. The salty tear that ran down Zuko’s cheek, my thumb effortlessly brushing it away.

“ _ I love you, Zuko. I want- _ I want a family, kids,  _ with you _ , and only you.” I blew, our foreheads pressed against each other, noses touching. My gold eyes settled over Zuko’s lips, the way they parted, with a small grin - dimples appearing like the fox he was.

“Is that a proposal, my love?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Then, I say, I do.”

_ “Seal it, Zuko.” _ And Zuko let out a winded chuckle at my words. The way his eyes dilated, licking his lips with a wicked smile, _ “With much pleasure, my sweet love.” _

Whatever moment of hesitation that lingered between us was short-lived, Zuko’s lips crashing against mine, a shiver of delight running up my spine. His hands fell over my hips, yanking me forward, sparks flying.

It was a beautiful mess -  _ our mess. _

The way Zuko’s touch burned, feeling the flames within him twist, the water within me turning. It was a connection that led us to adventure and drama and, most importantly, _ love. _

**_Everlasting love._ **

My eyes fluttered shut, sighing as my hands snaked around Zuko’s neck, fingers intertwining with those long silky locks of his. My nails twirled and yanked as our kiss deepened, face turning pink from the need to breathe. But the need for air was the last thing on Zuko’s mind, growling passionately as he heard a tiny whimper leave me.

Zuko pushed me closer in his embrace.

His body engulfed mine, an urgency  _ \- a need, _ as our lips moved. A sensual private dance to a tune only we knew. Another moan left me, feeling Zuko’s wet muscle brush my lips, _ “Mmm, Zuko~.” _

_ “Fuck- _ I love you, Yue.” Zuko droned, and my lips pulled upwards, a self-conscious smile coming to life as my face crimsoned. Our touches were chaotic, hands squirming over each other, pulses erratic from the whirlwind of emotions. Like two children let loose in a candy shop, trying to grab whatever we can.

_ Gosh, I missed Zuko so much. _

Everything about him, every whole-hearted kiss and mischievous touch had me running on a high.  _ “I thought you hated me, Zuko,” _ I confided, and the grip on my hips constricted at my confession.

Zuko’s voice was shaky as he stole another ragged kiss,  _ “I thought I lost you, love.” _

_ “I want to stay…” _ I proclaimed between pecks,  _ “I-I want to stay in your arms for the rest of my life.” _

Despite my shut eyes, I could feel Zuko smiling.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, love.  _ In fact- _ ” Zuko spoke, tongue dragging along my lips, buzzing.

The pace he drew, slow and teasing as his touch wandered past my hips.  _ “Zuko?” _ I droned, seeking that urgency, that roughness from before.

_ “Let me welcome you home, love,” _ Zuko buzzed, _ “Show you how much I need you, want you-.” _

The hot tidal wave that washed over me at the huskiness in Zuko’s voice, hearing the throatiness and heaviness in his words. My body keenly responded to his seductive call, a wet spot appearing on the front of my panties.

_ Oh _ , how I  _ knew _ that tone already.

It meant one thing and one thing only, and the sudden rush had my mind wandering to lustful thoughts. I tried to bite my lip, thighs rubbing with anticipation, but Zuko was having none of it. He naughtily caught my bottom lip with his teeth, urging me closer.

My whole body flushed at the amorous gesture.

Zuko’s hands fell to the back of my thighs, drawing pointless circles and shoving his shirt’s fabric that I stole and was wearing upward. Winded, knees buckling, and skin tingling - Zuko freed my lip, and I found myself gawking at his every move.

The Zuko before me now wasn’t the heart torn man from before.

He was towering; shoulders squared as he groaned with the utmost pleasure. The sunlight rained over him, his infamous smirk accompanied with that  _ twinkle. _

Zuko was ready to  _ devour _ \- the cockiness in him festering wickedly.

**_“Up,”_ ** Zuko ordered, and my brows pinched together.

_ U-up? _

My mouth opened to question, but rather than a question coming forth, I  _ squealed _ .

Feet no longer touching the wooden floors, my figure snuggled into Zuko’s overbearing frame as my legs wrapped around his waist. The feeling of weightlessness in the pit of my stomach, much like when riding Appa, as Zuko grabbed the thickness of my thighs.

“What are you- _ mmhmm _ -” I moaned, Zuko slamming his lips against mine.

How he lapped, his tongue swallowing every whimper that I purred. But it was that delicious roll of his hips, my body pressed against his, that had me  _ spinning _ \- a heat growing in the pit of my stomach.  _ S-so good- _

The way his pelvis met with mine, hitting all the right spots, a current running through my veins as I forgot how to kiss.

_ More. _

_ I want more- _

Where Zuko carried us was the last thing on my mind; concentrated on how his hands gripped my thighs, kneading and spreading me wide, causing my panties to ride up my cheeks. His fingers toyed with the elastic of my panties, purposely pulling, only to let go, grinning into our kiss at the sound of the band smacking my skin.

_ “Zuko.” _ I panted before giggling, amused by the playful action.  _ Oh, the sweet-sick pleasure _ in his eyes as he tugged once more—me, gasping as the band hit my skin with a smack.

Zuko’s fingers were roasting, fiddling with the slightly raised skin of my backside inflicted by his shameless games. No doubt, a blushing pink tainting my cheeks.

“ _ What, baby? _ Can’t play with what’s mine?” Zuko pestered as he nibbled on my lip.

“Are you trying to say these pink panties are yours?” I bugged, tongue in cheek, and Zuko shot me a boyish smirk. The stupid banter between us was back, and I found my eyes drawn to those naughty lips of his.

_ “No, love,” _ Zuko breathed hoarsely, “I’m saying this ass is  _ mine _ .”

With a soft thump, teddy bear bouncing on the bed, Zuko sat on the ledge, me straddling him as my bright eyes gawked over him.

Zuko squeezed once more, relishing the way I felt in his palms before letting a touch wander. It took me no more than a few seconds to clue in, the familiar tug on my scalp as his stretched fingers tangled themselves with my hair.

“ _ Now _ , be a good girl and- _ mhmm, that’s it, baby. _ ” Zuko groaned, licking his lips.

He twisted my messy hair, causing my back to arch against his body. The shy blush on my cheeks as my chest pressed against his, my hardened nipples evident through the thin fabric.

And it would be foolish to imagine Zuko didn’t notice, planting a proud kiss on my lips as validation that he knew how much I craved everything about him. Delighted by how my body reacted to his touches, just a lick of his lips and I was gone.

_ Oh, the sweet pleasure he could unleash with those lips alone. _

I sighed in bliss, eyes shutting as Zuko’s lips drew. He dragged his tongue down my jaw, onto my neck, goosebumps rising. And while we both puffed slothfully, our heartbeats matching, I felt the unexpected soft kiss.

_ My scar- _

“ _ You’re beautiful, love. _ And don’t you think, for a second, that you’re a monster. Cause if you’re a monster, then I don’t want to know what I am.”

_ “Zuko...” _

“Now, let me hear those cute moans of yours, baby. We have some lost time to make up for.” Zuko purred, his teeth nibbling my earlobe. But as quick as Zuko was to let my lobe roll between his teeth, he was moving onto bigger and greater things.

A delicate, teasing touch of his tongue that had me whimpering for more. The soft groans that rumbled from Zuko’s chest, causing a heat, a longing-

My eyes darted beneath my lids, moan after moan leaving my puffy lips.

Zuko’s sweets laps and kisses of love were becoming darker. His teeth nibbled my skin before becoming bites, causing a wet, swollen trail. I could feel my skin stinging, hips swirling as blue and purple bruises started rising.

My hands that draped over Zuko’s shoulders slid down as I breathed in enjoyment, toying with the scarlet robe that rested over him.

_ “Zuko~” _ I hummed, fingers dragging across his hot skin, my cool touch sizzling. The bites and sucking on my neck grew in intensity, his hand pushing me further onto his lap.

The bubble of pleasure that ran from the tips of my toes to my head – rubbing against the magnificent bulge that nestled between my legs. Both of us gasped as my hips moved once again, feeling Zuko’s member stiffen under my languish humping.

_ It’s been so long. _

_ So long since I’ve felt this needy, this sense of desire and wanting. _

_ I want, _ **_I want_ ** _ - _

_ “Baby-” _

_ “More, Zuko. I want more.” _ I pleaded, my hands resting over his thumping heart.

Zuko grunted once again, my hips grinding down harder. I could feel my slickness begin to pool, dripping onto his lap. Zuko’s clothed dick sliding between my clothed folds -; goosebumps clit begging to be touched.

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it,  _ beg for it. _ ” Zuko growled as his hands fell onto my backside, cupping each cheek in hand as he shoved me down. He raised his hips to meet my movement, and a white rush hit me.

_ “O-ooh. I-I-” _

“Say it, love. Use your words.”

“I-I want you to touch me.”

“That’s all?” Zuko pestered, his hands snaking under my panties. I whined in shyness, feeling Zuko’s intense gaze as he kneaded. Admiring how my body melted into his grasp, and with a loving slap, Zuko chinned.

“What else do you want, baby,” Zuko demanded, the sound of his hand falling over me once again filled the room. I moaned at the spanking, body trembling, “Y-your mouth. I want it- you to eat me out.”

“ _ That’s it, baby girl _ .” Zuko droned with a satisfying click.

He sucked on the sweet spot between my neck and collarbone, landing one more spank over my red ass for good measure. I purred, clawing Zuko’s chest, feeling the scars that littered his skin, those beautiful, memorizing scars. I rose my hips upwards again, his length riding against me, and with a low twist, a shiver ran through me.

The mushroom tip of Zuko’s dick thumping my sensitive button,  _ “Oh, gosh, Zuko.” _

“Feels good, doesn’t it, love?” Zuko teased before moving his hands to the hem of the shirt I wore. He pulled slightly from decorating my skin with hickies. The expressions on both of us were hunger, but Zuko didn’t resume his actions to my disappointment.

_ Why did he stop? _

As if he saw the urgency in my eyes, Zuko chuckled. He tugged on the shirt I wore once more.

“May I?” He smoothly asked _. _

_ Oh-  _ My cheeks flushed, nodding bashfully, and Zuko shook his head, “ _ Say it _ ; I need to hear you. I need to hear your voice because I missed it.  _ Fuck _ \- I miss your voice.”

“T-take it off, Zuko.”

The speed at which he pulled – lifting my arms briefly as he yanked the oversized shirt over my head. The crisp air had me shivering, hair blowing in the draft as I sat on Zuko’s lap. My breasts were in clear view of Zuko’s lustful eyes, entirely bare besides my drenched panties.

Carelessly, my hands fell over my chest, cheeks glowing as I nibbled on my lips. A sudden shyness overcame me like it was the first time Zuko saw me naked, bare. He snickered, watching the pink of my cheeks, tossing the wrinkled shirt across the room. I heard the sound of cotton hitting the floor behind us, but my attention wavered as my hips slowly circled.

_ So good- _

“ _ My silly baby.  _ Don’t hide from me.” Zuko grinned, drawing a finger under my chin. The way he led me towards his face, my body rocking against him, face twisting in pleasure.

The whole time Zuko watched as my eyes rounded, eyes heavy.

A work of art, a mystical beauty, was what shined from Zuko’s eyes—studying every reaction, every shiver, down to the goosebumps on my skin as I humped. A lewd performance by me, and it felt incredible, juices dripping the longer I moved.

The slow, vigilant humps were escalating,  _ daring _ . My arms mindlessly dropped from my chest, falling to Zuko’s hips as leverage. The heat in my core, demanding more pleasure. With my arms no longer pinning my boobs down, they gently bounced in the pace of my rocking.

My fingers dipped in those mouth-watering sex lines on Zuko’s pelvis that led the eye to sin itself. The baggy red pants that Zuko wore were far too tight, unable to contain the arousal that grew. And spotting that expanding dark spot, pre-cum building as my hips bucked against him fed into my thoughts.

My breathing hitched-  _ it was too much _ -and Zuko loved every second of it.

“Is someone going to cum, just from dry humping?” Zuko chuckled, watching my face twist in ecstasy.

_ Cum. _

_ Oh gosh, that was what it was. _

The knot in my stomach, whines leaving as I swallow. The feeling of letting go of every single worry in my mind - lost in Zuko’s gleaming eyes. How he groaned under his breath, swearing as I ground against him _. How did I not realize that the knot that was threatening to snap was my orgasm? _

_ “I-I want to cum.”  _ I begged, and a sinister beam painted over Zuko.

“Want help, baby?” Zuko toyed.

A weak cry left me, trembling, “ _ Yes _ ,  _ please _ .  _ Ah- _ I-I want to cum,  _ please.” _

Zuko’s hands fell over my bouncing breasts, cupping.

The warmth coming from his heavy touch, hips rising to meet mine, a few grunts of his own leaving his lips. The rough pads of his pointer fingers laying rest on my hard nipples, running small, teasing circles. My body shivered, the knot tightening-

_ “Hngh-good. S-so good!” _ I mewled, tears brimming.

My forehead fell against Zuko’s, our eyes meeting, “ _ Fuck _ , you look so good like this, baby. You’re going to cum, aren’t you?”

I bit my lip, nodding frantically as my voice caught in my throat, the pressure building. Zuko’s dick was rubbing in between, nudging my clit every time. _ I-I-he’s going to make me cum. _

_ I’m going to cum- _

_ “Z-Zuko-” _

“Cumming just from this, what a dirty little brat I have.”

“ _ Ha _ - _ I- _ I’m a good girl.” I whined, and Zuko smirked, “Then cum if you’re such a good girl.  _ Cum for me, love _ .”

Zuko rolled my nubs between his fingers, pinching, and with a perfectly angled hump, I cried.

The pins and needles that ran through my body, tensing as the coil in me snapped. My walls spasmed, bucking messily over Zuko as my eyes shut closed. The whole time Zuko’s fingers rolled my sensitive nipples, his lips ghosting over my parted ones - drinking every moan I left like a fine wine.

The shiver of pleasure over my skin, a dewiness- _ “Zuko,” _ I whined as my hips slowly pressed against Zuko’s tent, my clit throbbing and far too acute to every sensation.

All the bent up emotions, the stress and fear of the possibility of losing Zuko washed away. The breath I was holding, unleashed. My body limped, moaning drowsily as my eyes fluttered open. The cocky grin, the twisting of my nipples slowing.

_ “Good girl,  _ you did so well.” Zuko cooed, and I mewled at the praise, pink in the face as my fingers pressed down on Zuko’s lap.

Despite the thin layer between us, I could feel Zuko’s dick, hard as a rock, watching me come undone. His eyes drank up the sight to the fullest, etched into his memories.

My fingers sluggishly moved over the exposed skin of his chest, the knot that kept his robe closed loosening a while ago during the frantic act of lust.

The sharp intake of air, Zuko’s head tossing as my fingers carefully traced the outline of pre-cum that leaked from his crown. Slimy and sticky to the touch- memories of his cum rushing down my throat, hungrily swallowing.

Zuko’s hips bucked into the first grazes,  _ groaning _ . A jolt sent straight to my cunt once again, seeing the blissed expression, Zuko desperate for release. He rubbed against my cum-soaked panties, watching as the fabric bunched between my legs, causing me to whimper at the rough sensation of it sliding.

Applying pressure, my whole hand rested over Zuko’s tent, allowing him to feel the weight of my palm against him. I could make out the thickness hidden under the article of clothing, cupping and teasing the best I could under the confines of his pants.

“ _ Baby, don’t start _ \- today is about you,” Zuko spoke, a hitch in tone.

“ _ But _ -but I don’t want that,” I whispered.

Zuko’s eyes widened, looking at me worriedly, and I realized Zuko misunderstood my words. “ _ Yue, _ if you want to stop, we will. I don’t want to force you-” Zuko perked, pulling back swiftly as his back began to straighten.

“ _ T- _ that’s not what I meant, Zuko.” I blushed, biting my lip as concern consumed Zuko for a moment.

Hearing the words leaving my lips, my hand pressing more pressure on his hard cock to emphasize my point, Zuko’s eyes fluttered. He swallowed as he fought the urge to buck into my touch, another grunt leaving him as my hand rubbed up and down more earnestly.

“ _ Mm _ , what do you want, baby?” Zuko asked, and I found myself hesitating.

_ What do I want? _

A simple question, yet for some odd reason, I never answered honestly _. But today, I’m done with hiding what I want. _ I bit my lips, my usual twirling hands now playing with Zuko’s hidden manhood.

_ Zuko, I just want Zuko- _

_ “I-I want to go all the way.”  _ I blurted bashfully, my face as red as the sun. The expression Zuko bore, flustered beyond belief.  _ “Yue-”  _ Zuko breathed, not fully believing my words, but I saw the flicker of desire flash.

_ Zuko wants this just as much as me. _

_ Gosh, it’s the first kiss all over again. _ Zuko was refraining from indulging, from testing my limits. Always so cautious, but I don’t want that.

_ I want the possessive, controlling, demanding man moments ago- _ “ _ I love you _ .  _ I trust you, Zuko _ . I want you, no one else, but  **_you_ ** .  _ And-and-” _

“And,  _ what _ , love?” Zuko panted as my hand moved over him, eager to hear every word I breathed, every dark, lust-filled confession. “ _ And-”  _ I started, voice a whimper as I shyly confessed my deepest desire.

“ _ I want you inside me _ . I want to feel  _ full _ , not with your tongue or fingers, but with  _ this _ .”

The way Zuko’s eyes rolled back, swearing noisily as I jerked Zuko’s length to highlight my point. Feeling my small fingers trying to please him through his pants, my dripping cunt flush against his hard-on - I had Zuko in for a loop.

_ “Yue-” _ Zuko wheezed, breathing laboured.

His eyes squeezed shut, hands falling behind and onto the bed. My hips rose and began to buck against him, the fact that I already came lost, as the need to cum again took priority.

“ _ Please, Zuko. _ I want you; I love you-I want you inside me.” I begged.

_ “Baby-” _

“ _ Please, Zuko. _ ” I purred, the grip in my touch getting rough, no longer teasing. Zuko groaned as he felt me raise my hips, unable to resist the temptation to meet.

“ _ Mmm _ , are you sure?” Zuko huffed between heavy pants, the veins in his neck pulsing.

His eyes were blown, pupils dilated as he stared.  _ Gosh, Zuko wanted this - _ biting his lip and hands grasping on to the blankets. And a kittenish smile emerged, knowing the final push needed.

_ Three words _ , and whatever remaining self-control Zuko had, would crack.

Zuko observed my body lean towards him. My hands no longer played with his pulsing dick, a sigh of annoyance leaving him as he felt my hands wander up his chest instead. He watched with curiosity, spotting that playful glint in my eyes despite the way my hands nervously snaked.

I was nervous, but the need for Zuko was greater.

My lips brushed against Zuko’s with a giggle, placing a light, feather-like kiss over him.  _ “I want nothing more than you to make love to me, Fire Lord Zuko.”  _ I breathed, and Zuko’s chest rose under my hands, his heart pounding.

The demon I unleashed unknowingly-  _ “I’m going to fucking wreck you, baby girl.” _

Everything was a  _ blur _ .

Like a rag doll, my body bounced over the bedspread, limbs sprawled, and hair messy. A sharp intake of air, realizing how easy it was for Zuko to toss me. And it didn’t take long for me to spot the man of the hour.

The bed dipping as Zuko stalked forward, shoulders rolling as he cracked his fingers.

_ Nothing more but a kitten in a lion’s grasp. _

Zuko’s golden eyes were narrowed and sharp, cherishing every curve of my body with a lick of his lips. From the bruises that painted my neck, my breasts and erect nipples, panties wet and clinging onto me like skiin.

Zuko was a ruler,  _ a King _ , and the way he towered over my near-naked body reminded me so.

_ “Oh, how I tried, my love.” _ Zuko whirled as he kneeled between my legs.

His knees nudged mine apart, all while crawling a lone finger up my calf. The digit, it was  _ burning _ , as if Zuko brought a flame to my skin.

At a snail’s pace, he drew his hot touch, Zuko eyeing the way I jerked and whined, subconsciously trying to shut my legs together for some sort of relief. But with Zuko perfectly nestled in between, the smirk on his face grew because I  _ couldn’t _ .

My cunt was tingling,  _ desperate _ to be touched.

Everything about him intoxicating, eyes rolling at his strong, rich and aromatic scent,  _ “Mmm, Zuko-” _

“ _ Candlelit dinner, flowers, chocolates- _ I wanted to do something special. But you had to push it today, love.” Zuko alleged, his touch rising. I shivered, his finger twirling as it reached past my thigh. Another pulse of wetness trickling from my parted legs at the thought of Zuko touching me.

_ He wanted to do something romantic for me? _

_ “You tripped on your slippers; that seems believable enough,” _ Zuko spoke, more so to himself.

My brows pinched, hearing him, his finger now a touch away. Chest falling and rising, I bucked my hips upwards—a sweaty sheen over my body as I drew.

“W-what do you mean, Zuko?” I asked as Zuko’s finger fiddled with the edge of my panties.

He traced the outside of my bottom lips, adoring the slickness that stuck to the pad of his digit. And with a falsely precious pull of his lips, he smiled,  _ “An excuse for why you can’t walk for the rest of the fucking week, baby.” _

My eyes shut, back arching as his finger bumped my clit through the slicked covered fabric.

Zuko circled mischievously, too light in pressure to push me to that much-needed edge, but not faint enough to dismiss. My legs shook, lifting my hips to seek more. It felt  _ fantastic _ , mind going blank to feel  _ something  _ against me, any type of friction.

I could hear Zuko chuckling sadistically above, the power surge of controlling my pleasure, a glorious tease. “ _ Oh, gosh, Zuko-  _ more, please,  _ more _ -” I pleaded, hoisting my hips off the bed, and Zuko’s touch followed, making sure I never stole more than what he was willing to give.

Zuko snickered, seeing how I threw a shameless tantrum, protesting against his controlling touch. My hands dug into the blankets underneath me, clawing a clump into my palm as I writhed. My lips parted to moan for more, to dispute against his cruel actions, but _something_ _else_ slipped in.

Two long digits,  _ scissoring _ , capturing my tongue and lathering in spit.

My lips enclosed around them, sucking past his knuckles as he prod. The satisfaction coming from my weeping cunt was gone, and an exquisite taste lingered on the digits in my mouth. I lapped with thrill, appreciating the sticky, sweet flavour - _ no wonder Zuko can’t get enough of me. I taste delicious~ _

“ _ That’s it, baby _ , get them nice and wet for me,” Zuko grunted as my tongue ran eagerly up and down the length.

My eyes fluttered open, our stares meeting, a smug smile on his face as he watched me suck.

Zuko’s free hand wandered over his low-rising pants, groaning as he ghosted his bulge. His fingers rolled smoothly, petting himself with a clenched jaw. His Adam’s apple bobbed, swallowing with a grunt, “Keep sucking, just like that-  _ good girl. _ ”

His fingers shoved further into my mouth, pressing down on my tongue as he let his digits dive deep into my throat. My eyes teared, face stained as I resumed exploring those sinful fingers. The more I lapped, lathering with drool, I saw the hold he held over his dick tighten.

His thumb was petting the head, stirring the delicious cum along his shaft like how my wet tongue moved- I whined in annoyance, frustration eating away at the sight before me.  _ It should be my touch over him. Me on my knees, lips sucking as his fingers pull on my hair. _

Zuko chuckled as I rose my hips in a feeble attempt for him to touch me, seeing the distress in my eyes. Abruptly, he pulled his digits, strings of spit linking them to my lips, “ _ I need to work on your patience, love _ . You’re too  _ greedy _ .”

“I-I missed you, Zuko. Let me touch you.” I begged as I sucked in air, no longer gagged.

Zuko clicked his tongue, letting his drool covered fingers float over my body. He admired the artwork of flowers that ran down my neck and chest, his moist fingers swivelling my areolas, omitting my nipples. The gust from outside blowing my wet skin had me hissing, a shiver coursing down my body.

And with a naughty grin, I felt his fingers travel down my stomach, spiralling. The breeze tickled where he painted, and I realized.

_ He’s writing something- _

_ “Love,” _ Zuko whispered, the darkness in his gaze lifting for a moment.

My look softened, and Zuko shot me a cute dimpled smile.  _ He wrote the word ‘love’ on my skin… _ and the realization had my stomach doing flips. It was such an unanticipated and simple gesture, but the way my heart skipped a beat-

_ Zuko…he really is something else. _

As Zuko leaned down over me, half-expecting to be spoiled with a tender embrace, his expression shifted.

I saw him raise his hand, landing a slap against my inner thigh. The sound bouncing off the walls and mixing with my whine at the unexpected impact. My skin a baby pink from where his hand landed.  _ The fire in his eyes- _

_ “Lift your legs, baby,” _ Zuko grunted.

His palms slid under my knees, nudging them upwards as a means to accentuate his point. Without much resistance, I let him have his will. Legs in the air, I found a deep blush appearing.

He had my legs spread and huddled against my chest, my bunched-up panties on full display. Anyone could walk in and see me. The way I laid in bed, hands shakily gripping myself, like a toy beckoning to be played.

I whimpered as Zuko licked his lips at the sight, taking a moment to himself to cherish the view. A mental image for later.

“Hold them for me. And you better keep still.  _ Understood?” _ Zuko ordered, and I eagerly nodded.  _ Anything to get him to touch me again. _ Zuko chuckled at how compliant I was behaving, my hands fastening under my knees, hugging them close.

I watched Zuko shuffle back unhurriedly, my heart thumping.

Zuko’s hands slid down the thickness of my thighs until he reached my hips. Naughtily, his thumbs hooked under the strings of my panties. For a moment, I panicked, expecting him to rip the fabric, and said fear was evident on my face because Zuko laughed.

“ _ Fuck, you’re cute _ .”

My cheeks glowed, feeling his thumbs tugging ever so leisurely upwards.

He let the drenched underwear drag up my elevated limbs, brushing my hands temporarily to slip them off. The instant my panties stretched over my knees, Zuko’s testing patience was gone. He twisted his wrist, pulling the panties roughly over my toes. He threw the wet fabric over his shoulder and the  _ look _ in his eyes.

A full-course meal, practically begging for him.

Not an ounce of shame in Zuko’s motions, groaning at the scene before him. The way my pussy twitched under his hypnotizing gaze, gawking as beads of my juices dribbled down my ass cheeks.

I bit my lip, pressing my eyes shut because I could  _ feel _ Zuko’s eyes devouring me. How his fingers hovered over my cunt, beckoning him closer.

“Baby,  _ look at you _ , you’re dripping.” Zuko teased, and I panted.

_ His warm breath _ – Zuko was no longer on his knees, upright.

My eyes opened, shifting to look at the obscene sight below. And my heart was thrashing, Zuko’s face was now inches from my heat, his hot breath fanning over me.

_ “Z-Zuko-”  _ I shyly whined, and the lungful from Zuko’s chuckle hit my clit,  _ “Hngh-” _

“You’re a mess, baby, all this for me?” Zuko purred, and my mouth dropped.

I saw every act.

Zuko was stretching out his fat tongue, his gold eyes locked with mine. He let the wet muscle reach frontward, taking one lengthy lick from the bottom to top. My back arched, moaning as my nails dug into my knees.

But I couldn’t strip my gaze away.

It was so  _ dirty _ ; I could see the longing in Zuko’s eyes. I was watching him moaning at my taste, stretching his tongue once again. This was all so sensual, a wet dream, but the feeling of his tongue spreading my folds to steal another taste reminded me how this was not a dream.

Zuko was very much real,  _ awake _ , and eating me like a starved man.

He didn’t bother exploring,  _ testing _ cause Zuko already knew me.

That wolfish smile as he observed my face twist in pleasure, eyelids heavy and struggling to maintain eye contact. He puckered his lips, planting a soft kiss on the hood of my clit. I shivered, eyes falling as I softly cried, the gesture too teasing, too light.

As my body eased, hips bucking, the sound of skin slapping had me yelping.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed, his hand striking over the span of my spread thighs.  _ “Eyes on me, baby,”  _ Zuko warned with a growl, and I felt the sensations. Where Zuko’s hand rested, an overwhelming heat, much like the touch he dragged over my leg earlier.

_ Like a flame _ -

“Next time, I won’t be as nice. So be good for me.”

I whined, nodding my head, and Zuko cooed, _ “That’s my good girl.” _

I took a deep inhale, Zuko’s mouth diving back between my folds. His hands skated down my thighs as he lapped. His teeth nudged my clit, pushing the hood back and urging into his mouth, and I sobbed. Tongue flicking the sensitive nub, rolling.

_ “Z-Zuko!”  _ I begged.

For what?

That was beyond me.

But the waves of pleasure that swept my body. I gasped, forcing my gaze to stay on Zuko. But the temptation to throw my head back and  _ scream _ \- I bit my lips, knuckles white as Zuko bumped the tip of his tongue against me.

“Feels good, baby?” Zuko purred, the vibrations of his low voice sending shockwaves. My eyes rolled, nodding hysterically as I tried to move my lips.

“ _ Words _ , baby.”

_ “Y-yes.”  _ I breathed with an effort as Zuko gave my clit one good suck. I bucked, feeling my mind teetering on edge. The trembles throughout my body, rocking myself against Zuko.

“Feels go- _ ah _ -od.”

Zuko chuckled at the expression I showed, my body glowing in embarrassment because I knew how gone I looked. Mind and any morals of mine nonexistent as I fought to reach that beautiful wave. Lifting my hips, the knot growing stronger as Zuko’s wet muscle lapped.

Spots started to fill my vision, legs shaking.

_ So close, I’m so close. _

“Wanna cum, baby?” Zuko teased from between my legs.

_ “I’m close-” _

Without warning, he stuffed his face deep, and I shuddered. He wasn’t holding back, no longer taking kittenish licks. His mouth engulfed, long, harsh sucks as he swept up my flowing juices.

His hair messily draped over his shoulder, tempted to grab onto them as I humped his face. The heat of his mouth over my cold skin. Hips stuttering as I met with his feverish mouthing. His lips enclosed over my sensitive crux, a hot rush tingling from my toes.

_ “Zuko, I’m-” _

“Cum for me, baby.” Zuko droned.

His golden eyes met mine, and I  _ lost _ it.

I couldn’t stop it, head thrown back as I moaned. My whole body was rigid, as Zuko continued. Waves after waves washing over me,  _ twitching _ . I struggled to catch my breath as Zuko kept on lapping, and I whimpered,  _ “Z-Zuko-” _

My clit was begging for relief, a break as my body jerked under his gestures. But, my heart stopped, something playing with my entrance.

“ _ Oh _ , the fun is just starting, love,” Zuko remarked. His digits scooped the slickness that dripped from me, and with that, he pushed.

My walls ate up his fingers happily, fluttering around him as the remnants of my orgasm milked him. Zuko groaned at the feeling of my velvety walls drawing him in, the stretch of him entering me with two fingers adding to the pleasure.

Zuko’s body shifted, so he was kneeling, his thumb replacing his mouth. All so he could watch as I trembled, the skin of my face red as he moved his fingers in and out.

He didn’t start slow, teasing like before. Zuko’s jaw clenched as he jerked his wrist, fingers curving upwards. The underside of his digits rubbing my walls in a come-hither motion, and I knew what he was searching for.

That magical button - the thing that will turn me into jello.

I squirmed over the bed, bed sheets wrinkled and messy, as I moaned.

_ This man- _ My breathing heaved, cunt clenching around his fingers. The knot that broke was swiftly building once again. It was sneaking up so quickly, hearing my wetness pool in Zuko’s hand as he plunged. Proof I was enjoying myself and every push and pull.

Zuko had an appetite he intended to satisfy today, and it was clear based on the way his resting thumb began to move.

“ _ Ha- Zuko _ ~.”

“Already going to cum  _ again _ ?”

“ _ So sensitive- _ ” I whined, but the sweet pain of it all, Zuko pushing my limits, had me grounding for more. His fingers brushing my delicate walls-  _ damn it. _

_ How does he- _

_ “G-going to-” _

“ _ Oh _ , no, you aren’t.” Zuko grinned sinisterly as he continued to finger fuck me. My eyes widened at his statement, moaning as my hips bucked to match his thrusts.

_ “W-why?” _ I whizzed, and Zuko clicked his tongue.

He leaned forward, and a cloud passing in the sky made the room dark. The dirty and sensual aura of the place heightened with the sudden twilight. Those sweet eyes were glowing, prowling and seeking-

“ _ Because the next time you cum, it's going to be around me. _ ” Zuko purred,  _ “ _ And while you’re cumming _ , squirming, _ I’m going to keep fucking you so you can’t think straight _.” _

_ D-damnit- _

_ “Zuko-” _ I cried, toes curling and with one final drive, he pulled.

My body fell against the mattress, the breath I was holding escaping me as the orgasm that was begging to break the surface was ruined. Built and denied by Zuko, he brought the efforts of his work towards his mouth. Merrily he licked the sticky substance that trickled from me, basking in the sweet taste of my essence.

I blushed at the sight, appreciating how utterly fucked Zuko looked at the moment.

The juices that dropped from his swollen lips, chest rosy as the robe he was wearing at one point this morning, was now laying rest over the end of the bed. His skin was clammy, gleaming under the dim light. The muscles that I often fantasize before me in all its glory.

“ _ Zuko _ …” I whispered eagerly.

He perked, tilting his head at my quiet voice, “What’s wrong, baby?”

_ “I love you.” _ I gasped, my hands dwindling over my chest as my fingers twirled. Zuko chuckled while lapping his lips, cleaning the leftovers of my sweetness before crawling forward.

His elbows rested at the sides of my head as he crept. Watchful not to apply any of his weight directly on me. His eyes settled on the curvature of my lips, how I panted underneath him, his erection poking my slit.

A lust-filled silence fell over us as we tried to even our breathing. We were still running on the highs of our emotions.  _ The fighting, the confessions, the longing-  _ His hand caressed my jaw, falling over the scar that decorated my skin. I mewled at the gentle touch, tumbling into his warmth,  _ “Zuko…” _

“Are you sure, Yue?” Zuko questioned.

Our eyes met, and I saw the significance in his gaze.

My brows pinched together, tilting my head further into his touch, “ _ Of course, _ why wouldn’t I be-”

“ _ Because you’re perfect, love. _ You can do so much better than me; I don’t deserve you,  _ I know I don’t. _ But I can’t let you go.” Zuko alleged.

I saw the distress, the insecurities, and my hand fell over his sullen expression. _This-this is the look I hold…the expression I bear when I doubt myself._ My digits traced the deep scar around his eye, Zuko humming as the coolness against his heated skin felt like a relief.

_ This look doesn’t suit Zuko, especially when there’s no reason for it. _

“I trust you, Zuko.  _ But _ …” I spoke as my touch travelled.

Letting my fingers dip down his nose, over those parted lips, his sharp jaw, and then the veins that pumped down his neck. A coarseness catching my attention, a thin slice, now healed. My eyelashes waved shut, tears building at the feeling.

A scar that will forever be on his body.

A reminder of the day I almost lost him, the painful seven days that came after.  _ All the doubt, the guilt- _

“I-I trust you, Zuko. _ But do you trust me? _ ”

“ _ With my fucking life. _ ” Zuko breathed before crashing his lips against mine.

We sighed, tongues dancing and moving in a slow harmony. It wasn’t rushed or panicked, but a kiss of reassurance.  _ Zuko’s mine, and he’s not going anywhere- _

_ “You’re home, Zuko.”  _ I cried, and Zuko groaned into the kiss,  _ “Home _ . My sweet home.  _ Ying Yue Jiang, Queen of the Fire Nation. _ ”

_ Queen _ …The title didn’t sound as scary as before.

_ “I’m ready, Zuko.” _ I moaned, and Zuko nodded into the kiss.

_ “Hop on, love.” _

_ Huh? _

Zuko pulled and, with an ungrateful roll, rested beside me. Sitting upright, back stretching against the bed frame, he brushed his hair out of his face with one sweep. I gulped, the tent between his legs somehow grander than before.

I lifted my body, shyly pushing my hair behind my ears, confused.  _ Why is Zuko sitting like that? Oh gosh, I have no clue what I’m doing, and Zuko is just sitting there like a snack and- _

_ “Relax, love.”  _ Zuko cooed, his hand falling over my own, cutting my panic in half. He squeezed, a forgiving smile on his face, unable to deny the fact he enjoyed the pink tinge over me as I freaked out.

_ “I don’t know what I’m doing, Zuko-” _

“Kind of figured since it looks like you saw a ghost.” Zuko pestered with a grin, and I huffed,  _ “Zuko-” _

“You told me you wanted this, right?”

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered, and Zuko shook his head at my answer. “ _ No, love _ . Say what you want. Today is about being selfish, putting yourself over others.”

My eyes widen at his words,  _ being selfish… _

“ _ So _ , what do you want, baby?”

“For us to  _ do  _ **_it_ ** _ , _ ” I mumbled, and Zuko rolled his eyes, trying not to snort.

“ _ Sex _ , love. It’s called  _ sex _ .”

“For us to have  _ sex _ .” I huffed.

“ _ Good girl _ , was that so hard?” Zuko cheered, raising his hand and letting it wander over my chest. I hitched a breath, his fingers gliding over my breast. His thumb and pointer were friskily tugging at my hard nipples, earning another moan.

My head lowered, pressing my thighs together. The much-needed orgasm that Zuko denied lurking and begging to unravel.

_ “I need you to do me a favour first, baby.” _ Zuko droned, another pinch as he groped my breast in his hand. I nodded, trying to steady my gaze with his. “I need you to use that pretty mouth of yours and get me nice and wet. Just like my fingers.”

_ Suck him- _

My eyes lit up, “ _ That _ , I can do, Zuko.”

The grin on his face, giving me one good squeeze before letting his touch drop. He let his arms drape over the bed frame, sinking into a comfortable position, like a King awaiting his entertainment.

He bit his lips as I shifted my figure, kneeling by his thigh.

My eyes scrolled down his torso, how he gleamed under the dim room. The deep  _ V  _ etched in his pelvis, leading the eye to the grand erection that desperately wanted to escape the tight confines of his pants.

_ Payback. _

The pleased smile on my lips, adjusting my position to better loop my fingers with Zuko’s bottoms. Soundlessly, Zuko got the hint. A tug and he elevated his hips to help ease the fabric down his hips. Like a tiny striptease, the last article of clothing between us slowly disappearing.

The low groan Zuko unleashed, sighing in relief as his dick bounced upwards, slapping the skin of his pelvis. I didn’t bother hiding the lick of my lips, musing.

_ Oh, the sight~  _ Falling into a dreamlike trance as I stared, forgetting that I was in the middle of slipping Zuko’s pants off. _ The epitome of sin itself. _

The angry mushroom tip, dribbles of pre-cum leaking from his slit. It pooled, a drip reducing down the underside, highlighting the sizable pulsing vein that ran up and down his shaft.

“ _ Mmm _ , drooling already?” Zuko chuckled.

My face flushed, pouting at Zuko’s comment, realizing how my mouth hung. I couldn’t help it,  _ gosh _ , everything about Zuko was God-like, a masterpiece. Down to the curve of his dick,  _ the places he can hit. _

With a long lick of my lips, I bent over Zuko’s lap, my hand outstretched.

The initial groan Zuko aired, breathing quivering as my light, icy touch caressed over him. The awareness of my dry fingers wrapping around his thickness, thumb cautiously rubbing the underside of his head.

The slow, languish strokes, circling the tip, encouraging another drop of pre-cum to ooze. Zuko let his head lay against the headrest, bliss leaving his lips. “ _ Shit- _ ” Zuko swore, voice shuddering.

I giggled softly at the look of paradise, Zuko’s toes curling as I swept the cum with the pad of my fingers, swirling it and bringing it down his manhood.  _ And I thought I was a mess. _

_ “Love-”  _ Zuko blew, eyes falling close as I continued my slow torture.

I took advantage.

My mouth widened, lips engulfing the crown with a gulp in a single movement. Zuko  _ moaned _ , low and cloudy, his hips stuttering into my mouth.

Tongue eagerly lapping up the salty-bitter taste of his pre-cum, teasing the sensitive gland. My hand slid down his length before firmly resting on the base, jerking upwards.

_ Get him wet. I can do that- _

My eyes gazed upwards, only to see Zuko starting back. His hand was tangling itself into my bed head, fingers digging.  _ “That’s a good girl,” _ Zuko grunted, applying a guiding pressure.

I moaned at the praise, breathing through my nose as I went further down. The burn of opening my mouth, feeling Zuko down my throat. Another sigh left him, and my thighs pressed tight, tensing and untensing as a cheap way to get off.

The wetness was shimmering between my legs as I continued to lap Zuko’s dick. If I had been between Zuko’s legs, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind I wouldn’t be grinding on his thighs, riding and feeling his muscles rubbing against me.  _ Another way to cum. _

I hummed as I lowered myself on Zuko, breathing intensely through my nose to prevent myself from choking. But I couldn’t help it, gagging as I fought to engulf Zuko, his thickness and length proving to be a challenge. My nails dug into my palm, trying to relax my throat as I forced myself to swallow.

_ You’ve done this before; you can do this again. _

Zuko quickly slipped in and out of my mouth with sluggish thrusts, going deeper and deeper with each push of my head. The low-slung grunts Zuko let as I calmed my breathing, suppressing the need to gag-

“ _ Fuck, _ your mouth feels  _ amazing _ .” Zuko blew, and with a daring smile, I swallowed once my nose hit his pelvis. Throat tightening and purring around him; goosebumps rose to Zuko’s skin.

The muscles of Zuko’s body tensed, leaning forward as he let out a distinctive whine.

The sight of my teary eyes looking up drool pooling, thighs rubbing as his cock slid down my throat seemed to overwhelm Zuko. The vein running up his length, pulsating as a blush, coated his cheeks.  _ He’s enjoying himself, lost in the moment like myself,  _ and my heart swelled at the sight.

With a warning growl, darkness flickered over Zuko’s expression. The tempting actions, the smug smile on my face.  _ I pushed my luck- _

_ “A fucking brat.” _ Zuko hissed between clenched teeth, yanking at my hair. A sharp gasp left me, head forced upwards to look at him. A long string of spit hanging from my lips, taking deep breaths with Zuko no longer stuffed down my throat.

“I was having fun.” I cutely announced with a bashful smile, and the grip on my hair slacked.

“ _ I bet you were _ . Keep that up, and I’ll finish down your throat.”

“You make it seem like that’s a bad idea,” I spoke back kittenish, and Zuko snickered, “It is if you want to get fucked. But I’ll take a rain check. Wake me up like that, and you’ll get a new dress.”

“ _ Tonight _ , and I get two new dresses.”

“ _ Deal _ , now get over here, love. My patience is wearing thin.” Zuko grunted as his hand unravelled from my hair. And at those words, my face blushed.

_ My heart is going to burst from my chest at this rate, oh gosh- _

“ _ Come on, baby.  _ Legs around my waist.” Zuko droned, playing with the ends of my hair.

I nodded hesitantly as I lifted a leg over Zuko’s hip, straddling his wet erection, my hands falling over Zuko’s pelvis.

It was the oddest sensation; his dick pressed against my core. Slipping between my folds, coaxed in my juices and spit. Zuko let out a shaky groan at the feeling, and I couldn’t help but blush, taking note of how  _ flustered  _ Zuko appeared.

He seemed like he was trying his best to rein in his dominance, a tad bit  _ softer _ than usual _. Was it strange that I anticipated him to pin me down to the bed and take charge? Be rough and overbearing, both of us giving in to longing? _

Yet here I was, trembling, consumed by desire while Zuko represented reason, having  _ some _ self-control.

I sat, hips moving in teasing circles. The sight of Zuko’s length descending up and down my folds. The tip of his cock jolted my clit. His hands rested over my hips, fingers cuddling the stretch marks over my hips.

A soft smile on his face as he seemingly worshipped all the marks over my skin, my rolls and wrinkles-

_ “Zuko…” _

“Yes, love?”

“ _ Is it _ -is it going to hurt?” I nervously asked.

Zuko frowned, “It shouldn’t, though some discomfort. I stretched you, and you’re wet enough,  _ that’s for fucking sure.” _

I blushed, slapping his chest in embarrassment, and Zuko chuckled. “I’ll guide you, love. But if it’s too much,  _ stop _ . We go at your pace, your rules. You set the limits.”

_ My pace- _

It clicked in my mind.

“Is that why I’m on top?” I tilted, and Zuko grinned.

“It’s taking every ounce of self-control to not fuck you senseless. But, I don’t want to scare my baby girl, do I?”

“You don’t think I can handle you.” I glared, keenness appearing, and Zuko raised his hand, tapping my nose.  _ “Oh, no. _ I know you could. But we need to warm you up first.  _ Walk before you run. _ ”

_ This man- _

I rose myself, hand sliding down his body to grab him, fingers wrapping over his throbbing length. The tip of him prodding at my entrance, cunt eagerly awaiting as his head effortlessly parted my folds.

“ _ Nice and slow, baby. _ We have all day. You’re not going anywhere besides the bed.” Zuko grunted, feeling the juices coat him.

_ “Zuko-”  _ my voice quivered, letting the weight of my body do the dirty work.

_ Oh, shit- _

My eyes widen, a considerable gasp escaping me, a delicious burn spreading as I lowered. My legs were straddling Zuko’s hips, the hand guiding his cock, leaving and now falling over his chest. I could hear the groan Zuko breathed, his hands clenching onto my hips as I eased my way down. The veins in his arms bulged as he fought the urge to shove me down.

I felt every inch of him, slipping inside, pushing to the limit and rubbing against my walls. And with one last drop, I whined as my pelvis ran flush with his—an odd sense of fullness overcoming my body, new and exhilarating. And seeing Zuko biting his lips, growling had me clenching around him unknowingly.

Zuko’s eyes rolled back, swearing as the tips of his fingers flared in temperature. _ “Fucking so tight, baby.”  _ He breathed, and I mewled.

_ “Zuko~.” _

“How does it feel? To have me deep inside you. Feels good?”

_ “Amazing.” _ I blew, blushing at how breathless I sounded. Like I had run for hours, body dewy and rosy. My hands raked down Zuko’s chest, but he kept his grip firm, not allowing me to move an inch.

I pouted, a grumpy whine leaving me as I tried to move my hips, adjusting to Zuko’s length. Desperate to see the new heights of pleasure, Zuko could grace upon me.  _ If it feels this good not moving, imagine him fucking me? _

Zuko snickered, swallowing back another groan as I deliberately stiffened around him.  _ “I fucking swear, Yue.” _

“ _ Please, Zuko. _ Let me cum.” I moaned, and Zuko’s expression studied over mine. His forehead scrunched, eyes flickering back and forth,  _ he was searching _ .

_ He’s still worried. _

_ “I’m ready; I want this…” _ I hummed softly, and Zuko’s pensive look finally eased. His grip over my hips loosened, no longer pinning me flush over him.

A lazy smile emerged, _ “Ride me, love.” _

Carefully, I rolled my hips, and I couldn’t stop the short pants.

_ Gosh, this feels  _ **_incredible_ ** _. _

It was different,  _ so different _ from Zuko’s long fingers. This was better, wholeness, his dick hitting spots untouched. Stars were appearing in my vision as my eyes fluttered shut. The discomfort from the stretch already lost and overshadowed by the pleasures as I awkwardly shuffled above.

With gentle, slow rolls, my hips bucked.

I was testing the unknown motions, appreciating the warmth that spread through my body. The sensation of Zuko’s dick slipping in only to fill me up had me whimpering, skin tingling-

_ “So pretty, love.” _ Zuko purred as my head lowered, breathing laboured.

I blushed at Zuko’s words as I continued to work my hips, finding a sweet, delicate pace. A pace I knew was much too slow for Zuko, but Zuko didn’t push.

My heart fluttered, thumping loudly in my ears as with even closed eyes,  _ I knew _ .

The whole time Zuko didn’t move his hips  _ once _ , his touch far from guiding. Instead, Zuko let himself roam. The strands sticking to my sweaty forehead swept back with a tender caress. He let me explore, seek my pleasure, enjoy myself-

_ My own pace. _

Small pants were leaving my lips every time I bounced over him. I could feel the tight coil in me grow, the orgasm that was lost sneaking its way back – Zuko letting me take control and advantage.

The soft groans as I ground over him, letting his face come close to mine. His hot lips danced over my skin, hands cupping my jaw, compelling me to be at level with him.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re gorgeous, love,” Zuko grunted as I dropped down on him, moaning into his breathless confessions. The pink of my cheeks turned red, my nails digging into his skin as a desire tingled over my skin.

_ “A-ah, Zuko.” _

“That’s it, baby, keep on moving.  _ Good girl~ _ .” Zuko urged, my heart swelling. “You look so good with me inside you. Nice and tight for me.”

“It feels good, Zuko.’

“What does, baby? Tell me.” Zuko groaned as my body shivered, hips picking up in pace. The motions were becoming more desperate.

_ The knot growing tighter- _

“You feel good,  _ so big _ -”

“ _ Mmm _ , that’s right, love. Fill you up nicely. Is this what you wanted?”

“ _ Y-yes.  _ So full, it feels so nice,  _ Zuko _ ~!” I cried, Zuko’s lips brushing mine and swallowing every moan. I couldn’t stop my hips from stirring, my eyes opening only to see Zuko’s amber ones.

His gaze was heavy, our noses touching as my eyes rolled. Another shiver up my spine at the pleasure; the knot was threatening to break.

_ “Ah, Zuko” _

“ _ Again?  _ Fuck, baby, you’re going to cum so soon?”

_ “Yes _ .  _ Oh, gosh, yes.” _

“Then ride me, love.  _ Move that ass. _ ” Zuko growled before pressing his lips against mine. The way he nibbled on my own, moving feverishly while his hands left my face.

They trailed down my body, tumbling to the small of my back before falling over my backside. I panted, Zuko sticking his tongue into my mouth at the chance, his hands cupping my ass with a tight squeeze.

“That’s it, baby, you’re getting so fucking tight.” Zuko groaned and began to guide.

With his hands, he angled me, pressing my whole pelvis flush against his, and it was at that moment, my entire body stiffened, shivering over him. “Looks like I found it.” Zuko chuckled into my lips before helping me move.

The spots that covered my sight, mouth hanging and drool wetting my lips. The knot was festering, ready to snap at any moment, as Zuko guided me over his dick, hitting that sweet spot inside me without mercy.  _ I’m not going to last- _

_ “Zuko _ , I’m going to cum.”

“ _ Mmm _ , that’s right, baby, cum for me.”

_ “A-ah-” _

_ “ _ **_Cum_ ** _.”  _ Zuko growled between our bated breaths, and my whole body shuddered.

The way my back attractively arched against Zuko’s chest - wave after wave of ecstasy crashing over me. Voice trembling as the cry that left my lips ended with a high-pitch scream.

Without a doubt, my voice carried with the chill breeze, not letting one imagine the absolute pleasures I rode, hips sputtering as Zuko’s hands steered me through my high. It was everything and  _ more. _

His grunts mixed with my shivering moans, swearing as my walls fluttered around his cock. My thighs instinctively stiffen over Zuko’s body, but I could  _ feel _ the grin on his face. Those wicked lips were pulling upwards, a passionate chuckle leaving him as I toiled to open my eyes.

_ “Just came.” _ I gasped, the sparks that erupted beginning to sizzle, “ _ Sensitive _ .  _ Wait-. _ ”

But Zuko merely shook his head.

The grasp over my backside pulled taut, his pace fastening as he led my hips over his. With the low vibrato of Zuko’s voice, he merrily droned,  _ “Let’s run, baby.” _

Zuko rose his hips, and if I thought he was deep before, how mistaken was I.

I squealed, unable to handle the absolute speed and roughness Zuko unleashed.

Each slap of his hips against my body wild and apparent as my figure fell over him. Pumping himself without care and loving each reaction he pulled. I could feel my stomach tense, body stiffening over Zuko as my head lolled side to side. Mind fuzzy as a never-ending heat began to pool.

_ “I’m going to cum again.” _ I whimpered, ashamed at how fast Zuko worked my body, but he merely beamed.

“That’s it, love.  _ Fuck _ , cum around me.” Zuko grunted.

My mouth hung wide, unable to catch my breath as another wave of bliss washed over me. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going burst.

_ I’m going to get fucked to death. _

_ Zuko is going to kill me- _

_ “Slow down-”  _ I begged as Zuko continued to rock his hips.

The surface of his chest was blazing, nipping his lips to control the moans that left him seeing me become a wreck. It was his absolute dream, the way he handled my body like a toy, unleashing new pleasures.

_ “I thought-” _ Zuko started, thrusting before drawing, “-you could handle me?”

The taut in his voice, Zuko kissing his teeth as his hand firmly landed on my ass. The hot sting marking my skin as his hand came spanking down, and the temporary pain had me whirling.

I moaned at the slap, hands falling over my jiggling breasts. The feeling of my fingers briefly tumbling over my nipples was a sensory overload I wasn’t expecting. And the sudden jump, nibbling on my lips as I accidentally touched myself, didn’t go unnoticed.

_ “Touch yourself, love.”  _ Zuko droned, and I blushed at his words.

_ T-touch myself? _

“Don’t play coy with me now, baby. Imagine it’s me, playing with those cute breasts of yours.” Zuko cooed, with a sultry purr.

Hesitantly, my hands inched, fingers dancing as I cupped my boobs. How soft the swell of my breasts felt under my touch, digits anxiously twirling over my hardened nubs with an experimental touch.

“ _ That’s it,  _ love,” Zuko grunted, bucking upwards.

The electricity that ran through me, the oddest sensation of my frigid touch raking over my body while Zuko’s figure burned me from underneath.  _ Never _ have I touched myself. Too much of a prune, too shy to explore. And doing such a thing in front of Zuko, his eyes watching heightened the experience.

It was unlike the hot touch I learned to crave, the delightful burn that trailed after Zuko’s caresses and teasing.

_ Gosh, why don’t I do this more often? _

_ Why didn’t I do this sooner? _

I could already imagine Zuko’s large hands over me, kneading my breasts. How his wet tongue would tease my nipples, flicking the tips before his hot breath sent tingles down my spine.

My toes curled, rolling the peaked nubs between my fingers and squeezing in pace with Zuko’s thrusting. Raising and dropping my hips with Zuko - determined to take more of him.

Zuko groaned at the sight, his breathing becoming jagged as I began to tremble. “ _ Damnit _ , Zuko,” I blew, as our eyes met.

_ Love- _

Another orgasm consumed me, Zuko yanking me close.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his stomach muscles taut, and my walls milked around him. Through my tear-stained vision, I could still note how he clenched his jaw as I rode through my orgasm - holding me still.

After what felt like the longest minute, every second an explosion, I finally relaxed. My body limp on Zuko’s chest as my hands dropped from my breasts and to my side.

“ _ Five times.  _ Two more to go.” Zuko mumbled in my hair as my face pressed against his chest.

I carefully inched my line of sight to him, my brows pinched, hearing those Eros filled words. “What do you mean?” I shivered, the remnants of my last orgasm still running its course.

“One orgasm for every day I couldn’t be with you. Gotta make up for the lost time.” Zuko muttered calmly – as if it was the most obvious truth. I let out a soft giggle, shaking as my walls fluttered around him at the thought of another orgasm. No,  _ two _ more orgasms.

_ I can’t get enough of him. _

When I think I’m done, unable to handle more, Zuko pushes those limits to find new ones. Only to break those same limits the next time. An endless cycle, and it’s because I trust him.

“You’re insane.” I smiled, and Zuko shot me a cocky grin, letting his head lean back against the headboard.

We silently panted in each other's arms, staring at one another and how our dew-covered skin shined despite the low-lighting. The muscles over Zuko’s body was strained and bursting with energy, the smell of sex filling the room.

“ _ Mmm _ , no denying that. But it’s hard not to be insane when you have a gorgeous Queen by your side.”

_ “Oh, b-be quiet.” _ I stuttered, shyness creeping in, and Zuko snorted.

_ Queen, I’m Zuko’s Queen- _

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re going to learn to love yourself, Yue. Realize how  _ perfect  _ you are.  _ One orgasm at a time. _ ” Zuko declared as his hand left the curvature of my ass. Tangling his fingers into my long locks, combing through the knots.

“And you’re not going to cum?” I questioned, taking note of Zuko’s flustered appearance.

He was a  _ mess _ .

His chest red and stomach taut. Towards the end, he fucked with a tightened jaw, his groans turning into throaty moans. Memories of Zuko fucking my throat time ago, gripping onto my hair before finally toppling over the edge. The same warning signs of his pending orgasm showing light.

Zuko was already on the edge moments ago; now, he just denied himself that delicious release.  _ I thought I was a masochist. _

“ _ Mmm _ , don’t worry about me, love.” Zuko sighed, and I pouted,  _ “But I want you.” _

“ _ Hmm _ , maybe I’ll finish in your mouth,” Zuko suggested, and my pucker deepened.

_ Why won’t he cum inside me?  _ I could feel his sweet thickness inside me. Pulsing with want, ready to chase that end.  _ He’s already so close, and gosh, it would feel so good. Being filled to the brim, my pussy milking him for what it’s worth. So why won’t he- _

Like two puzzle pieces finally coming together in my mind, everything made sense.

**_The teas_ ** _ \- Zuko has no clue. _

I grinned happily, knowing my beam reached my eyes. I never told Zuko the truth regarding the teas, too shy to say to him in front of the maids and builders.  _ This whole time, he’s been holding back- Oh, this is going to be fun. _

With a lick of my lips, I rose my tired body. Arching forward and letting my hair slip through Zuko’s gentle grip. Sluggishly, he rolled his neck, taking note of the way I squirmed. My breasts resting against his chest, nipples brushing-

“ _ Mmm _ , two more orgasms to go, right?” I purred with a playful tone.

Right away, Zuko eyes narrowed, spotting the mischievous glint in my eyes.  _ “Yes…” _ Zuko wearily answered, a small smirk of his appearing, spotting the battiness inside me emerge. A battiness I wouldn’t dare admit I had.

“What is going through that beautiful mind of yours, love.” Zuko inquired, tilting his head as he gazed over my glowing figure.

Gradually, I let my swollen lips brush against him,  _ “Cum with me?” _

_ Oh, the glory of Zuko cumming inside me.  _ The thought of him  _ pounding  _ away, using me to reach his selfish end.  _ A wonderful thought.  _ I already knew it meant a roughness yet discovered, and the idea made me clench around Zuko.

Immediately he let out a tiny moan, bucking as I squirmed over his hard cock.

“You want me to cum inside you?” Zuko choked, “ _ Love _ , as much as I want to, I just got used to the idea of being a  _ husband,  _ let alone a  _ dad _ .” I rolled my eyes, giggling at his response.

_ Zuko really has no idea. The few moments in life where I was finally a step ahead of him.  _ It reminded me of that time Zuko was clueless regarding what hot chocolate was, and I smiled against his lips.

_ “The teas, Zuko.” _

“What teas?” He grumbled.

“ _ The vacation house. _ You asked what they were for.” I spoke, wiggling my eyebrows and Zuko’s eyes widened.

“It was… _ birth control _ .” He alleged, and my smile grew because I could literally  _ feel  _ Zuko swell inside me. Without skipping a beat, Zuko’s eyes twinkled with a newfound fire. Jumping in my spot as a slap landed on my rosy ass.

The look he had, sticking out his tongue with a sadistic appearance,  _ “Get off, love. Facedown.” _

_ “Zuko-” _ I gasped as he began to shift his weight below me, and with a harsh tug of my hair, I whimpered. The way the flickers of gold in his eyes  _ glowed _ . There wasn’t a single part of him that was joking or lenient.

_ Fire Lord Zuko- _

“I wasn’t asking, love. Now be a good girl, and you’ll cum,  _ or else _ .” Zuko warned his hands heating. I nodded, biting my lip at the dominance, clenching around Zuko from hearing his demanding dark tone. He chuckled, shaking his head with glee,  _ “Fuck, you’re dirty.” _

“Not until you cum inside me.” I cheekily spoke, and Zuko grinned.

With an involuntary moan, my hands rested over Zuko, lifting myself. The overwhelming sense of emptiness as I eased off him, watching as his dick slipped from between my dripping folds before flopping onto his pelvis—the beautiful glisten of my juices coating Zuko’s length.

“Come on, baby. Facedown, face in the pillow.” Zuko grunted as I swung my leg over his hip.

Impatience was written on Zuko’s face; the vein that ran up his cock pulsated with need, his sweet release a ticking time bomb. As I shifted my body, Zuko moved as well, and I began to blush.

The position – it was embarrassing. Resting on my hands and knees, face gazing at the soft sheets below. I could  _ feel  _ Zuko’s eyes studying my posture, a digit trailing up my parted legs, going up my back. I already spread my legs wide before Zuko needed to ask.

Yet, no matter how humiliating the position seemed, the slickness that pooled between my thighs proved otherwise. _Gosh, how is it going to feel with him entering me like this?_ _Will it be different? Better, worse, the same-_

The lone finger that trailed up my back soon shifted to his whole hand. Falling between my shoulder blades and applying intense pressure. With a gasp, my entire body caved, face falling onto the pillow, breasts pressed against the silky sheets.

_ “Zuko-” _

“I said  _ facedown _ , that includes  _ this _ , baby,” Zuko grunted, a firm spank landing on me.

There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that my ass was  _ glowing  _ at this point. All the piercing slaps Zuko inflicted, each one causing me to jump and cunt to clench.

“ _ Mmm _ , that’s it, baby. Spread those legs for me.” Zuko groaned, and with a deep blush, I did as I was told. His hands were falling over my thighs, purposely revealing me. The little show he gave himself, feeling the head of his dick prodding at my entrance, loving how my cunt begged for him to enter.

Instinctively, my calves wrapped around Zuko’s waist, trying to look over my shoulder to see him. But all I could see was a glimpse of his looming figure, towering over mine. “ _ Stunning _ ,” Zuko spoke, his hands dancing. His fingers were trailing up my spine before beginning to trace.

_ My tattoo. _

“ _ It’s a beautiful design. _ I always forget my good girl has this.”

“You should get one.” I bantered back, moaning at the smooth drags of his fingertips.

Goosebumps rose onto my skin, nibbling on my lip as he outlined every cherry blossom, down to the branches and cranes. My legs wrapped around Zuko’s waist dragging him closer, enjoying how the crown of his dick nudged me.

Yet, Zuko played oblivious, ignoring my eagerness to feel him deep inside. And with a breathy chuckle, questioned, “A tattoo?”

“ _ Mmm _ , a big one. On your back, just like me,” I mused; the thought of Zuko sporting a giant tattoo did sound charming.

Something was alluring about having ink mark your skin, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t trace Aang’s arrows for fun. The only other person in the Gaang who could relate to the odd pleasure of having a large piece done.

“And what exactly would you want me to get, love?” Zuko challenged, enticing a small moan after moan from me, drawing the crown of his length along my folds. He scooped up my juices, and based on the soft grunts from him; he was jerking himself with the wetness that dripped from me.

“ _ Mmm _ , Something  _ mystical _ ,” I spoke after a low sigh.

“Like a spirit?”

“No-o, like a…a dragon,” I whined, Zuko’s graze dropping back to my spine, tracing the trunk.

“ _ A dragon _ …they are royal creatures.” Zuko mused, acting as if he wasn’t why I was slowly losing my mind, struggling to link words together to vocalize a thought.  _ How is he so unaffected? _

“O- _ oh _ -f course, they are; they’re lore.”

“They exist, love. Aang and I saw them.” Zuko hummed.

If I weren’t currently facedown, Zuko’s dick teasing me, I would’ve started a fuss  _ without a doubt _ . Throwing question after question as my mind buzzed. _ Zuko saw a dragon? I thought it was all a fairytale- _

“I have a replica dragon egg in the tunnels below. A nice souvenir of our trip, I’ll show you sometime.”

“You’re messing with me, Zuko.” I mewled as he nudged my clit with his cock, and he laughed.

I felt him reach over my body. With ease, he grasped my resting arm before restraining it behind my back. I let out a surprised rustle; with my arm pinned, I found my back arching into him.

“ _ How about _ , if you can still walk after this, I’ll show you next week?” Zuko proposed.

My nose scrunched at his deal.

“ _ W- _ why wouldn’t I be able to walk? This is a  _ dragon egg  _ we’re talking about.” I began to huff, and just like that, my breath cut short.

The way Zuko slipped inside me without warning, the smacking sound of his skin against me, balls hitting my clit-  _ “Zuko~” _ I gasped, body tensing.

My toes curled, Zuko bottoming me out with ease as he used the hold on my arm as leverage to tug me closer. He laughed darkly from above as my cunt swallowed his cock hungrily.

“ _ Now listen well, love, _ ” Zuko growled, speaking with command and power.

How his body leaned into mine, a dark whisper leaving his lips, pronouncing each word clear. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you so,  **_understood_ ** ?” He bit, and I weakly nodded, the side of my face pressed into the pillow.

“ _ Words _ , baby girl,” Zuko ordered.

“ _ Yes _ , I-I need permission.” I struggled and based on the massive thrust, body flush with mine, Zuko was pleased with my answer.

“ _ That’s right _ , and I want you to scream nice and loud for me.”

“But people will hear-” I whined, and Zuko snorted, “Fucking right, they will. They’ll know that their Queen isn’t fucking going anywhere, that she’s staying right here.  **_Home_ ** .”

I felt his hips draw, the sensation of almost being emptied, only his leaking head still inside me. And it didn’t take long for me to  _ scream _ \- fulfilling his command above and beyond.

The snap of Zuko’s hips - all I could feel and hear and  _ think  _ was Zuko’s cock thrusting. Rocking back and forth, Zuko made sure he filled me to the hilt. The tremble of my figure, thighs clenching around him as I fought to ignore that crawling state of bliss, building deep inside-

_ “More-”  _ I cried, hearing the wet sounds as he fucked.

And that small desperate plea as I contracted around his length, his hips slapped my ass. “ _ Fuck _ , look at you,” Zuko grunted, his voice heavyset as he didn’t ease in pace. With each pound, I  _ drooled _ , tongue hanging out of my mouth.

I whined, my free hand balled above me, yanking the blankets into my palm. The way Zuko angled his hips, dragging his cock along my velvety walls, grazing that sensitive spot. That dangerous coil in my stomach twisted further, the lewd wet noises growing in volume.

“Such a pretty expression, all for  _ me _ .” Zuko droned with a seductive call, and I gasped,  _ “Ah-” _

“ _ Beautiful, so perfect. _ All mine, isn’t that right, love?”

“ _ Y-yes _ , yours.” I whimpered in response as the bed shook.

I could already imagine the expression on his face, the lewd thoughts swarming as the sound of skin clapping filled the room. How Zuko bit his lip, those sharp eyes drinking the view of my ass jiggling between thrusts.

And while the position was undoubtedly pleasurable, fluently dragging against every sweet spot, knowing Zuko greedily appreciated the sight of my body under him added to the high.  _ “Fuck,”  _ Zuko swore, his touch burning as he landed a smack along my backside.

I moaned louder, shoving my hips off the bed to meet those thrusts and his fingers dug into my fatty flesh, “How fucking  _ precious  _ my baby is; you love this, don’t you?” 

_ “Mhmm~” _ I mewled, relishing in the heat of his palm.

“ _ What was that?  _ My baby likes it  _ rough _ ? I want to hear you say it,  _ scream _ .” Zuko insisted, and my head bobbed, struggling to talk as my throat ached from the strangled cries.

_ “Y-yes, more-ah.” _ I managed, and Zuko’s thrusts slowed for a moment, leaning with a low purr, “Who am I to disobey my Queen?”

_ Gosh- “Hgnh!” _

It was demanding – his pace unforgiving.

But that sweet  _ pleasure _ .

That addictive, delicious wave of ecstasy I was currently riding.  _ Gosh, it’s so overwhelming _ . Senses on overdrive, that creeping pleasure too large to ignore-  _ “Z-Zuko.”  _ I tried to voice,  _ warning  _ him,  _ asking  _ him.

_ I need permission; I need to ask him, I’m going to- _

_ “Zuko-”  _ my voice rose, shaking,  _ trembling _ , as I fought to catch his attention, to receive a response. And I knew that cocky man heard me from above, always so attentive, but he purposely chose to ignore – wanting an excuse to punish. 

_ A punishment? _

_ N-no, I can’t-I can’t endure anymore teasing, denial, I’ll go mad. _

_ “P-please, Zuko.”  _ I pleaded. Vision blotted with tears of nirvana.

“What’s wrong, love? Is there something you need to say,  _ ask _ ?” Zuko taunted with a daring hum.

The white bliss that threatened to flood my mind, body, tensing under his- “I-I’m close.  _ P- _ **_please_ ** , can I cum?”

_ “What a good girl I have-” _ Zuko admired, his voice low.

I squealed at the praise, whimpering nonsense. Zuko breathlessly laughed at how I fought against the teetering edge, his hand starting to tickle up my spine. I gasped, a shiver of delight running through my figure.  _ Please-please-please, I need to- _

_ “Cum for me, baby girl.” _ Zuko cooed, and I helplessly obeyed.

My walls spasmed around Zuko, nails almost ripping the blanket into pieces, skin tingling.  _ “That’s it, baby-” _ Zuko encouraged, dragging the tips of his fingers over my skin, loving how I twitched under his frame. A silent scream escaping as each wave of pleasure hit me one after another.

I could hear Zuko’s voice waver, his hips bucking feverishly as my cunt eagerly milked around him,  _ “Shit-” _

_ “Ha- Zuko.”  _ I whimpered as I struggled to come to, Zuko stilling his hips abruptly as I continued to shudder.

“Flip on your back, Yue,  **_Now_ ** .” Zuko breathed.

My brows pinched together, flustered as my mind whirled. _ What? _ My eyes were heavy, trying to understand his words, his request.

His arms were hastily moving, feeling Zuko slip from my heat, juices dripping onto the sheets under us. The sudden emptiness, the slickness - I moaned.  _ “What, why, Zuko-” _ I tried to ask, but his touch fell over me, and the room began to  _ spin _ . 

My breath knocked from me, eyes facing the ceiling as my head fell over the pillow I was just drooling over. I found myself stunned, eyes shifting before falling over Zuko.

_ Perfect, he’s so perfect- _

Zuko’s body was dewy, chest rising and falling, a matching shade of pink painting us. How his long hair draped over his shoulders, the veins in his arms and legs bulging as he brushed the hair from his face with a fatal sweep.  _ If he looked this messy, so fucked beyond belief and out of breath, how did I look to him? _

With my limbs sprawled along the bed, hair tossed, sweat beading down my breasts and glistening despite the lack of light. Zuko looked so frazzled, his cock throbbing for release as he gawked. The pre-cum that dribbled down his length, coated with my cum.  _ He was exposed, showing his need and want, how frantic he was for  _ **_me._ **

_ Zuko loves me. _

My hands moved on their own accord, body lifting from the bed for a moment, unable to control the desperateness in my actions.

My fingers ran through Zuko’s silky strands, yanking his head towards me and pressing my lips against his. I was shaking, happiness buzzing through my veins as I moved my lips with his, struggling to catch my breath as I spoke.

_ “Zuko, I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you more, Yue _ , I can’t get enough of you-” Zuko groaned into the heated kiss, his hands scooping underneath my knees. Slowly he spread my legs wide, shifting as he nudged forward.

I moaned, my slicked walls letting Zuko re-enter with ease, the crown of his cock plunging. My eyes were shut, happy as I felt Zuko’s body resting over mine, our chests pressed as we kissed. The shudders, the orgasmic bliss, were still present as I twitched.

But that desperation in Zuko’s smooth movements. Entering fully before pulling, a steady rhythmic pace as our lips dance. “I want you to cum inside me.” I pleaded between kisses, and Zuko groaned at my request, his thrusts stuttering.

_ “Love-” _

“I want it, Zuko,  _ need  _ it-” I moaned, getting more turned on at the thought, needing to have Zuko unravel before me. 

The roughness of Zuko’s kisses grew, his hands no longer supporting my legs as I kept them wide without him saying so. I could already imagine those soft coos of praise at how I obeyed without a direct command, and I rose my hips.

The feeling as his fingers ghosting between my breasts. Hand dancing as he slid his heated digits over my neck, cupping my chin and pumping himself with an incredibly hard thrust.

I cried into his possessive kisses, his teeth dragging at my bottom lip, relishing how swollen they were, how my cheeks were a bright red.  _ “Harder.”  _ I breathed between pants, and Zuko obliged, our foreheads pressed.

My hands dropped from his hair, falling onto his back, my nails digging in his skin as he hit that sweet spot- “You like that, baby?”

_ “Yes, gosh, yes.” _ I gasped as my eyes snapped open. Zuko aimed for my g-spot with purpose, legs shaking every time he did so, and Zuko licked his lips.

He saw the expression that fell over me, how my tears mixed with the saliva that pooled at the corners of my mouth. I, unable to fight the temptation to rake my nails down his back as he continued to pound away.

_ “Yes-yes-yes-” _

_ “Baby-” _ Zuko growled, and I saw how he bit his tongue, jaw clenching.  _ He’s close, he’s going to cum- _ and the thought alone had me bucking, head tossed back as I felt that dangerous feeling re-appear. But it was more than just a fleeting build up.

The pressure, the knot, it was growing and overwhelming-

“Are you going to cum, baby?”

_ “I can’t. I can’t-” _ I tried to reason, and Zuko couldn’t help but snarl, feeling my walls tightening around him. The muscles in his thighs flexed as he began to increase his speed.

“You sure? You’re fucking  _ squeezing  _ me.” Zuko mischievously remarked, his hand snaking over my pelvis, his thumb creeping forward- “Does my baby girl need some help?”

I choked down into a sob.

His thumb was rubbing quick circles around my clit, back arching and urging Zuko to thrust deeper.

It was a buzz, a shock, body trembling as those piercing gold eyes watched from above, his lips brushing against mine and swallowing every cry.

The grip on my neck increased just a  _ pinch  _ as his pace grew more manic. The grunts that tumbled from him, a few ending with a low whine as I bounced under him, perked nipples brushing his chest. His long hair cascaded over my naked figure as I struggled to stay focused-

_ “Please-” _ I begged, and the devilish grin on Zuko’s face grew.

“Please  _ what _ , love?” Zuko spoke with a falsy sweet tone, pumping himself harder, loving how my walls fluttered around him. The strumming of his thumb on my clit,  _ pace punishing- _ moments ago, I was refuting the very idea of orgasming.

Yet, here I was.

My lips parted, tears peppering my eyes and staining my rosy cheeks. The whole time, Zuko stared down at me, a cunning smile on his face. _ I’m so in love with this man- _

_ “Please-” _ I helplessly begged once more, “I want to cum;  _ please _ , let me cum.”

And Zuko placed a sweet kiss on my nose before whispering _ , “ _ **_No_ ** _.” _

_ “Please-please-please-Zuko!” _ I screamed as my legs began to tense, toes curling, nails digging. Zuko couldn’t help but growl at how I squeezed, the sensation of my juices coating his cock, the sounds of my begging wearing him down to that sought-out rush.

“ _ No _ , you’re going to wait like a good girl and cum with me.” Zuko hissed, and I nodded frantically at his demand.  _ Be a good girl- _

“Hold it, baby.  _ Just like that, fuck _ you’re so desperate, aren’t you, baby?” Zuko grunted, and I whined.

His name left my lips like a song, not bothering to control my tone. I couldn’t even if I tried,  _ begging  _ for Zuko to let me cum, for him to fill me.

“Please,  _ o-oh gosh, _ Zuko. I can’t hold it-” 

“You fucking will, baby. So  _ fucking  _ close.”

“ _ Please _ , Zuko. I-I need it.” I begged, and Zuko grunted, his pace becoming borderline  _ manic _ .

Every time he hit my g-spot, I saw stars. His dick somehow  _ grew _ , thicker, longer, throbbing.  _ He’s close- _

_ “Zuko~.” _

_ “Fuck _ , baby-” He panted, voice  _ shaking _ , almost drunk-like.

_Gosh, his voice-_ _I can’t hold off. I can’t think-_

_ “Please-please-please-”  _ I squealed, and Zuko’s jaw locked, his eyes narrowed as he watched me submit, how I turned into mush. Unable to meet his messy kisses, my head lolling as my back arched,  _ “Ahh- Zuko, please~.” _

_ “Yue-”  _ Zuko groaned and listening to that lustful tone of his, my name dripping from his lips like a tempting call. My heart thumped- overwhelmed with emotions as I burst into tears.

_ “ _ **_I love you._ ** _ ” _ I cried, and Zuko spoke through clenched teeth,  **_“Cum for me.”_ **

It was an  _ explosion _ .

The overwhelming sensation of wetness gushing, struggling to take in air, my chest heaving. And Zuko’s eyes rolled as my final orgasm tore threw me, stuffing me and stilling as the dirtiest moan left him - unravelling above me.

I could _feel_ it.

Every pulse of his cock, thick ropes of his seed inside me as Zuko slowly rocked his hips, pushing the sticky substance deeper. The divine moans, Zuko was shuddering as he reached the point of no return - spilling every drop as my velvet walls milked him.

I whined, body twitching as we chased our orgasms, softly calling for him. My arms snaked around his neck, his head falling against mine as he rolled his hips, no longing playing with my clit as he took note of the shivers. 

_ “Zuko~,” _ I whispered as we rubbed our noses together. Tiny, content giggles, leaving me as a sense of euphoria washed over me. “ _ Shh, baby. _ You’re good; I got you, love. You did so well, baby girl.” Zuko cooed softly, voice raspy as he weakly moved.

Feeling his warmth, his bated breaths against my skin as he lovingly snuggled had tears filling my vision. Effortlessly, Zuko let his palms rest against my cheeks, wiping away every tear that I shed, “ _ You’re good, love _ . I got you.”

_ His voice, gosh - his voice. _

_ “I love you, Zuko.” _ I tore, and Zuko’s breath shook, peppering sweet kisses down my neck, “I love you too, Yue.  _ So much. _ ”

I could feel his lips curving upwards, delight in his heart as his fingers traced over my nose, cheeks, and lips.  _ Oh, _ the adorable dimples that painted his face, happily singing under his breath.

My cheeks flushed, squirming under his figure, feeling Zuko so close.

_ How I missed this- _

I missed Zuko, every single thing about him, breathing in his spicy scent. The sensation of our bare skin against each other; his hair was tickling my nose as he continued to place needy kisses over my body. And to think that we went all the way. My cheeks flushed, giggling bashfully at the thought.  _ I’m not the group’s virgin anymore…oh, the look on their faces when I tell the girls! _

_ I’m not a virgin- oh no. _

_ Sokka’s going to kill me. _

Correction.

_ Sokka’s going to kill Zuko. _

“ _ Mmm _ , keep moving like that, and I’ll fill you up again,” Zuko growled with a quick nip on my collarbone. A complimenting bite to the hickies that painted over my skin.

My lip rolled, realizing that while Zuko was slowly softening, cum dripping from between my legs and onto the bedsheets below, the way I twirled my hips was just asking for more. Begging for another round to be beautifully used and pounded. The fact that Sokka was going to kill Zuko tonight left my mind, letting my imagination run wild.  _ Mmm, the fun we’re going to be having now. _

With an exhausted grunt, Zuko lifted his hips, slowly easing himself out. I moaned, the sensation of his length slipping; all that was left as a happy reminder of what just happened was our juices mixing.  _ And the hickies- gosh, Lia is going to yell my ear off. _

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby. You’re an absolute mess.” Zuko spoke, pulling back to observe my tired figure.

My head tilted upwards, a drowsy smile painting itself.

Zuko sat before me, skin glowing and dewy. The dim light entered, carving every muscle and divot of Zuko’s sculpted frame. The shadows that cast over his robust features; his nose tall, lips full.  _ “Yue…”  _ Zuko breathed softly, his abs tensing and chest rising as he expressed. My eyes were shamelessly studying the sex lines that drew to his pelvis and those thick, muscular thighs.

_ My haven- _

“Think you can move, love? A bath is in order.” Zuko mused, taking notice of how my mind aimlessly wandered. His slender fingers continued to run soothing circles along my thigh, me beginning to ease-

The gasp, body tensing as I could feel his forefinger sweeping down my bottom lips. Playfully twirling my sensitive clit, scooping the cum that dribbled. Zuko delighted at how the sticky substance oozed from me, another piece of evidence that I was his and only his delicious mess.

_ What a possessive man. _

_ “Zuko,” _ I whined, the aftershocks of all those back-to-back orgasms still lingering as I twitched as he played. He chuckled, pulling his touch and wiping the white substance on my inner thighs, “Sensitive?”

“ _ Mhmm _ . I want to cuddle and sleep.” I blushed, hands falling over my face dramatically, and he snorted from above at how squirmed. “Bath first, then you can sleep…you look tired, love,” Zuko alleged, and I found myself peeking through my fingers.

A pregnant pause fell over us, no words spoken as my hands slipped from my face. The sounds of our steady breaths mixing with what sounded like  _ water… _

_ Rain…it’s raining. _

The soft patters against the roof, the raindrops sliding down the opened window, wetting the floor and causing the documents that Zuko tossed earlier to shift. The thick paper absorbing the water, the black ink smudging the further the elements tore—the laughter and chatter from outside that I awoke to now laid to rest.

_ How much time has passed? It was sunny, and now the sky was nothing more but a dull gray. _ The clouds swirled, the trees in the far distance swaying and causing the blossoms to ripple into the dark sky-

_ “You told me you loved me during a thunderstorm…just like this,”  _ Zuko recalled, letting out a small laugh.

He stared outside, mesmerized by the water droplets that fell against the glass. The beads of water dripping down the surface. The deep inhale that followed suit, breathing the fresh, dewy air as his eyes fluttered shut for a second. His body seemed so eerily calm, his muscles completely lax, his fingers weak.

“You looked terrified when you said those words…like a fish out of water.” Zuko snickered as he shook his head, vividly recalling that very day.

_ He’s right. I was terrified. _

The way my stomach dropped, realizing that I got caught up in the moment and prematurely confessed my love for him. I couldn’t help, so overwhelmed with emotions. That look of pride in his eyes as he watched me bend freely had my heart bursting with joy, unable to reel back my truest feelings.

It was like everyone in the world knew how much I loved Zuko, except him, and yet the thought of him learning how I felt- “ _ I was so scared, Zuko…I thought- _ I thought you didn’t feel the same way,” I confessed.

Zuko leaned back for a moment, sitting on his knees as he turned towards me, “You don’t understand…how  _ happy  _ I was that day. I felt like a  _ King _ .”

_ “You are a King-” _ I held, raising a brow at his statement, and Zuko let out a sad laugh. The shadow that painted over his glowing eyes. The natural shine gone, a melancholy taking its place. He looked so tiny at that very moment, vulnerable, exposed. 

I found myself pushing my body upwards with my elbows.

The soreness that tickled down my limbs, biting my lip as I found it challenging to sit upright. But I continued to push, the overwhelming desire to be close to Zuko itching away at my soul. Zuko contemplated how I carefully crawled towards him, nestling myself between his parted thighs with a satisfied sigh.

His hand rose, grasping strands of my hair and letting it slip through his fingers. Loving how my tangled silky locks felt against the palms of his hands. Like a feather tickling.  _ “Zuko…” _ I whispered, and he shot me a weak smile.

Letting his fingers slide under my chin, thumb rubbing my cupid’s bow, “A bath is in order, my love.”

_ “Wait-” _

_ “Hmm? _ What is it, love?”

And while my mouth opened, my voice cut short - too shy to speak.  _ It was invasive, intrusive, but I’m so curious.  _ Itching to ask, _ to know, _ but even I knew my limits.  _ But that statement...the look on Zuko’s face that split moment- _

Zuko was always a King in my eyes.

He was strong, charismatic and bold. There was a reason everyone’s back straightened whenever he walked past them. A single nod and people were quick to bow and serve.  _ But he’s so much more than just a title- _

Zuko was the same man who didn’t know what hot chocolate was, who fished me out of a pond and gave me his coat, whose hair I brush in the night and sit on his lap while he works. He was more than just a King in the literal sense because while  _ Fire Lord  _ was synonymous with Zuko for many, he was only  _ Zuko  _ to me.

Zuko was the owner of that stunning dimple smile. The only man who had laughter that sounded like music. Eyes like crescents when he heard my silly jokes, or how he would lower his voice with a taunt. The way he held me and kissed made me feel special, my touch studying his body, down to that blaring scar…a part of him that I was curious to learn about,  _ to know- _

_ “Twenty questions.” _ Zuko snickered, flicking my forehead.

The piercing pain caused by his abnormally powerful finger has me wincing. He raised his chin as if urging me to play along, and I found myself a tad bashful, taken aback by the sudden playfulness. My fingers glided over the area he flicked, puckering.  _ “Twenty questions?” _ I repeated, and Zuko nodded.

“Since when do you play  _ twenty questions _ ?” I began to laugh, and Zuko groaned at the question, “When I first met those troublemakers. Aang thought it would be a good _ ‘team exercise.’” _

_ Of course, it was Aang’s idea- _ “And, did it help?”

Zuko looked down at me, his expression answering the question with ease, “My turn.”

“ _ H-hey _ , that wasn’t what I wanted to ask-” I perked, and Zuko chuckled, clicking his tongue.

Tapping his finger on his chin as if in deep thought, he hummed lowly. The pattering of his fingers matched with the rain outside, familiar in tune. _ Our song-  _ “ _ Ah _ , here is a question. What’s your favourite colour?”

_ What a simple question... _ but the need to answer was unstoppable.

_ “Red!” _ I bounced, my hands landing over his legs with a light pat, “My mother always said that red complimented my features. Ever since then, I wore red  _ everything _ .”

Zuko smiled at my story, “Your turn, love.”

“Mild or spicy?”

“ _ Spicy _ . Sour or sweet?”

“ _ Sweet~. _ Did you  _ really _ see a dragon?” I whispered with wide eyes, and Zuko laughed, snorting at how I looked up at him in awe.  _ It’s impossible; there’s no way Aang did not spill that he saw dragons- _

It had to be mere legends. Dad would tell me them whenever we were training.  _ ‘The key to Firebending is breathing, a skill taught by the dragons that would soar high in the sky,’ _ he would lecture—saying how proper breathing techniques were something that could be applied to all aspects of life, including bending.

Zuko grinned, placing a finger over my lips, “Would I ever lie to you, my love?”

I unleashed a harmless glare, letting my body tumble over Zuko’s with a frustrated huff. Our bodies came together, his laughter blending with mine as his arms enveloped. We sprawled across the bed, resting over his torso.

I could feel his heartbeat pulsing rapidly under my hands, ghosting his chest with a teasing draw. All the deep scars that littered his skin, no matter how many times I’ve seen him bare, I couldn’t help but stare in awe.

Sometimes memories, experiences hurt more than a blade ever could.

_ “Love…” _ Zuko whispered from above with bated breath.

My eyes moved upwards, his hand cupping my face as he wearily stared at me. I could see it in his eyes, that sense of curiosity, a look that he probably saw in me far too many times since we met. My need of knowing has slowly begun to rub off on him. And as his hand moved over my lips, pulling my bottom lip so I could kiss the pad of his digit, he spoke.

“How old were you…when your parents died,” Zuko asked carefully, and I forced a sad smile.

“Fifteen…” I answered, not realizing how shaky my breath was.

All these years, I never did talk about it. I was ignoring everything, locking away the emotions of it all. The experiences and struggles that came afterwards were things I came to terms with for the most part, but  _ that night _ .  _ The screams, the flames- _

“ _ How old were you… _ when you got your scar, Zuko?”

Zuko let out a disgusted laugh, his hand falling over the left side of his face. Almost if he could wipe it off like some poorly done makeup, “Thirteen.”

“Did it hurt?” I quickly asked, biting my lip afterwards, realizing how  _ stupid  _ the question was.

_ Of course, it hurt Yue. _

I saw how every morning, Zuko would wake up annoyed at how tight the skin would be. The sight in his eyes was now forever affected, blurry, distorted. The skin fought to breathe, seeking any moisture or relief. How it throbbed, till this very day, a particular  _ heat  _ emitting from the skin whenever I touched it, temperature permanently raised.

“No.” Zuko answered. My eyes widen, _ “What-” _

“What hurt more was thinking I disappointed my so-called ‘ _ father _ .’”

My lips parted, ready to investigate, and with ease, Zuko flicked my nose, “My turn, love. You stole a turn.”

I blushed, realizing how nosey I became, how comfortable and at peace I felt with Zuko.  _ Because he’s my other half- _

“Ask away, Zuko…you deserve to know.”

“But do you  _ want  _ me to know?”

“I’m tired of hiding things from you.” I confidently spoke, “No matter how much it hurts me, I want you to know…”

_ “Love-” _

“This whole week, Zuko, I felt like I was drowning.  _ I _ -I kept pushing and trying to stay afloat. I hid everything from everyone;  _ I was punishing myself _ -.” I choked, my vision becoming blurry as tears started to swell.

My head fell against Zuko’s chest, enjoying the steady beat of his heart, finding it magical how my pulse somehow matched his. I missed the sound of his beating heart before I fell asleep or how his hands combed through my hair.

_ I missed so many things. _

“I never felt so alone, so scared, so pathetic as I did this whole week...”

“ _ Then… _ why did you want to leave so badly, Yue? Why were you going to leave me,  _ us _ , behind?”

“Because I couldn’t lose you like how I lost my parents, Zuko.”

The air between us stilled, and I couldn’t help but let out a tiny cry.

It was funny how well my body fit between Zuko’s.

Like two puzzle pieces coming together as Zuko delicately pulled me closer to his chest. His large hand patting my head as I sniffled. My body ate up his warmth, for the first time in days I could feel the glow in my bones, so comfortable and at peace.

My hands gripped his body as I drew myself as close as I could.  _ “Z-Zuko-” _ I snivelled, and while Zuko tried to coo, try to hush me, I shook my head.

_ No more lies. _

_ No more secrets. _

“I-I preferred to see you alive than have me be by your side and in danger.”

_ “But-”  _ Zuko spoke, and I raised my head.

It was my turn to let my finger rest over his lips, hushing him with a smile as tears covered my cheeks. “I promised myself that I would never run when my loved ones are in danger because the last time I did, I lost both my parents. And _ w _ -when Mai said  _ that _ \- that I was a danger to you, I was so  _ confused _ . Everything I told myself, all those years of me being happy shattered because I never realized how unhappy I was until I met  _ you _ .”

Zuko’s hands smoothed through my hair as I sniffled over him, no doubt looking disgusting with a puffy nose and red cheeks.

_ “Yue…what made you stay?” _

“ _ You, Zuko _ . Because I’m tired of running.  _ And- _ and I want to be strong and make you proud.”

“I am already so proud of you, my love.” Zuko hummed, “You ruled over  _ a whole Nation _ , by yourself-”

I blew, shaking my head,  _ “I had help-” _

“ _ No _ , _ you didn’t _ . I was told you were being a brat and refused help.” Zuko spoke, and I felt his lips curving upwards, “And that’s the determined woman I fell in love with.”

I giggled into his chest between sobs, curling myself tighter,  _ “I want to get strong, Zuko. I- _ I want to protect.  _ I want to help.  _ I want to make a change, even if that change is  _ tiny _ , I want to do  _ something _ .”

_ “Love…” _

_ “Hmm?” _

“It’s your turn.”

I didn’t hesitate, already knowing what I wanted to ask, “Why did your father give you that scar?”

“ _ Do you remember _ …at the beach house, when you got mad at the doctor?” He spoke.

I rose a brow, peering upwards, shaking my head as I wiped my tears.

I was so upset that day, so frustrated, I lashed out and ended up crying in a bathtub.  _ And then Azula and Yakone-  _ So much happened that I found my fingers twirling as I stared, coming at a complete blank at what Zuko could be referring to.

_ “I refuse to do nothing…to hide behind others and have them risk their lives,” _ Zuko spoke, and memories came flooding back.

_ I said those words. _

_ The doctor told me that I shouldn’t have to worry that I couldn’t use my bending or that I was weak. That I could use other people as a means of protection, completely disregarding them as humans but as a mere tool.  _ I frowned, “What does that have to do-”

_ “You can't sacrifice an entire division like that…Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?”  _ Zuko spoke, no,  _ recited _ .

As if the words were also on his mind, continually repeating like some twisted poem. And my heart dropped, realizing the weight of his statement.  _ “You father…”  _ I started, struggling to process what I was beginning to piece together.

_ Zuko was just a child when he said that he was protecting his people from slaughter- _

“W-what was your father’s plan?”

“He wanted to let a group of soldiers die for a  _ distraction _ . Because to him, they weren’t  _ humans  _ but mere pawns.”

“He got upset that you defended your people?” I gasped, stomach in knots and Zuko snorted, “No, because I spoke out of turn.”

“Your scar-”

“ _ It is a reminder that I did nothing wrong _ . That I said the right thing, regardless of the outcome. And when you said that to the doctor, it made me realize how lucky the Fire Nation will be to have you as their Queen.”

I smiled,  _ “Queen…” _

“You did propose to me after all-” Zuko snickered, and my cheeks flushed.

_ Oh gosh-  _ I began to open and close my mouth, shaking my head viciously, “I-I made a mistake-”

“ _ Oh _ , so you don’t wish to marry me?” Zuko spoke, his fingers trailing down my back with a sly grin.

The light blush over my cheeks darkened, now a full-blown red as the rain from outside sounded like stones. But the way Zuko’s smile grew, that spark as he teasingly tugged on my hair, “So was that some sneaky plan of yours to sleep with me?”

“ _N-no,_ **_I do_** want to marry you-”

“Then it’s settled.”

_ “Zuko-” _

“My final question, love.  _ Marry me? _ ”

**_~Fire Lord Zuko~_ **

The curves of her body, like the waves that would wash ashore the sandy beach every morning during our stay at Ember Island.  _ A vacation sounds nice…just you and me love. _

I let my touch continue to wander over her sleeping figure, trailing up her thick thighs and wide hips to her cute little tummy and curvature of her breasts. Small sighs that left her lips as she slept happily, the beautiful marks that decorated her skin. Purple, blue, and red flowers that screamed one thing, and one thing only;  _ she’s mine - and she’s staying. _

My fingers traced her lips, leaning over her figure and droning into her ear,  _ “I’ll be back, my love.” _

_ “No-” _ Yue whined, half asleep as her arm clumsily reached forward to grab the red robes I managed to slip on.

Her grasp was weak, the fabric slipping under her fingertips. Swiftly, I caught her arm before it dropped, tucking her naked form back into bed.  _ It seems like three rounds is pushing it for her. _

_ “I’ll be quick, my love-” _

“You promise?” She pouted in her sleep.

I smiled, placing the teddy bear into her arms, brushing her freshly washed hair from her forehead, _ “I promise.” _

Still, she wore an annoyed frown on her face. But it was no longer as wrinkled, her face beginning to relax. How cozy she looked, at peace.  _ I should leave, but- _

My feet felt like they were glued to my spot.

Standing there,  _ gawking _ and adoring Yue. How her nose wiggled, pulling the blankets that I tucked under her chin so she could get even  _ more  _ snuggled. Whenever she batted those long eyelashes of hers, I would come tumbling to my knees. 

_ Get back into bed. _

_ Hold her from behind, keep her warm, let her sleep until tomorrow and make sure she has pleasant dreams- _

_ No. I have to go. I have to do this. _

_ Not for me, but her. _

With a deep breath, I adjusted my casual attire. Fixing how the clothes rested over my shoulders, securing the knot around my waist before hurrying towards the door.

The sky continued to rumble, the pouring rain intensifying as a sudden flash of light caught my eye. My pace froze, staring at the closed window,  _ lightning _ . I could  _ feel  _ my heart race, and I didn’t realize how my hands already balled into fists, knees bending in action before noting it was merely mother nature.

_ I need to rest. _

_ I need Yue. _

My hands rose, rubbing my face in frustration, looking over my shoulder. Yue was safe; she was resting- but she’s getting weaker.

The bright glow of her skin, the life in her eyes- something was wrong.

Her body curled into a tight ball, a tiny hum escaping as she continued to snooze. But she looked so  _ small _ , so weak under the thin sheets. I could tell the moment my eyes fell over her;  _ she’s running out of time _ . Her skin was oddly clammy, running a fever as she dozed off.

With clawing fingers, I opened the door, letting my eyes settle over her sleeping figure for a second longer.

_ Mine- _

_ “Fire Lord Zuko!” _ The guards quickly greeted, bowing as I shut the door behind me.

A small smile fell over my features, nodding at them as I stepped forward, “Would you still like lunch to be served in the bedroom?”

“Yes, please, dinner as well. Our impending Queen needs her rest.” I spoke honestly, and the guards merely nodded at my answer as I continued to walk forward. The sound of my footsteps was drowned out by the thunder, random flashes of lights causing shadows to dance over the palace walls. And as I took another step forward, their voices stopped me.

_ “We’re happy you're back, Fire Lord Zuko.” _

I froze, a sheepish grin on my face as I looked over my shoulder, “Thank you for keeping an eye on her.”

_ “Always.” _

I turned the corner of the hallway, a goal in mind.  _ This was for her, this is what she wanted,  _ and it’s my job to make sure she achieves every goal she has set in mind.

My hands felt cold, rolling my head side to side as I let myself mindlessly walk. My shoulders felt tenser, feet heavier with every step. The bottomless pit in my stomach, a feeling I haven’t felt in years -  _ fear _ .  _ Genuine fear. _

I felt smaller and smaller, my eyes coming in sight of the large wooden door ahead. I took a deep breath, steps away from my destination.  _ Why am I so scared? I’ve done far worse than this- _

_ Back then the consequences fell over me, but- now…if this doesn't work; the end result would only hurt Yue more. _

My hand rose as a loose fist, a single firm knock. Right away, I could hear the chatter from the other side, a female voice peeking, another airy voice responding-

_ “Answer it, Sweetie? I’m not decent-” _

_ “Will do!” _

_ “Thank you, Sweetie.” _

And just like that, the door opened a crack, the candlelight from inside the room pouring out into the hallway.

His shadow elongated, his mustard coloured robes shining bright in contrast to the looming clouds. Those blue arrows and large brown eyes stared down at me with an expression of bewilderment before a meek gasp left him.

_ “Z-Zuko?” _

_ “Aang-?”  _ I awkwardly fumbled.

_ “ _ **_Zuko_ ** _!” _ Aang shouted, challenging the thunderous skies.

Without skipping a beat, I found myself swallowed in a tight embrace.

The excitement in Aang’s step, practically flying as I flushed at the sudden affection. Instinctively my hands rose over his back with a pat. I found myself at a loss of words, surprised at receiving this strong of a reaction.

With ease, Aang retreated, mouth hanging as he continued to gawk in utter shock. He was struggling to accept that I was standing before him in the flesh. The hands that fell over my shoulders tightened, Aang beaming.

_ “When-how-does Yue know?”  _ Aang began to ramble, his thoughts tossed into the air, and I chuckled lightly.

_ Where do I even start? _

_ “Aang? Are you alright, Sweetie-”  _ A feminine voice called, cutting Aang’s train of thought in half.

His arms pulled from me, turning to look at the figure that called him with that questioning tone. Their haste footsteps, stomping in the bedroom and growing in volume the closer they got. It was clear that they were startled by Aang’s raised voice of excitement, concern laced as they darted towards us before coming into view.

_ Katara _ .

Her arms wrapped around her waist, holding the blue bathrobe close before letting out a gasp of shock.

She was just about to hop into the shower. Her typically braided hair let loose, and face covered with skin products. But what I noticed was how glossy her blue eyes turned when her gaze settled over me, a wave of emotions hitting her like Aang.

_ Oh, how I should’ve known better.  _ Because while a look of relief washed over Katara’s face for that moment, that didn’t stop the twist of anger from erupting - brows knitting together as she stormed.

_ “You  _ **_IDIOT_ ** _!”  _ She screamed, hand in a fist as she punched my arm.

I winced, eyes narrowing at her sudden outburst,  _ “What the fuck was that for-” _

“ ** _Do you know how worried Yue was?_** How many hours I’ve spent trying to heal you because your dumbass decided to drink poisoned tea?!” she shouted. _Now I know where Yue got her punching from-_ Katara stared down, a tear of frustration running down her cheek as she stood between Aang and me.

Her hands were balled, and I readied for attack number two.

Her lips pursed as she glared heatedly. “Next time, I’m going to poison you  _ myself _ if you do something that  _ stupid  _ and worry Yue like that!” She hissed, and I found myself breaking into a smile.

_ Oh _ , I  _ knew _ when Katara said a threat and meant it.

But there was no bite in her words this time.

Instead, her statement reminded me of a threat I sent to Yue when she put herself in danger. _ Overcome with emotions. _ Katara’s face turned red, ready to give me a lecture of a lifetime seeing the grin on my face grow. And before she could unleash a tsunami, I raised my hand, stopping her rant.

_ “Katara.” _

“ **_What,_ ** _ Zuko?” _

_ “Thank you.” _

Katara’s expression softened, a flush of happiness falling over her cheeks as her hands fell over her hips. As much as she tried to hide it, I could see the smile on her face grow, letting out a huff with an upturned nose. “This isn’t over, Zuko. I expect to see you in the infirmary for a check-up.  _ I can’t believe the nurses didn’t tell me earlier-” _

With a twist, she continued rambling to herself, a few curses directed towards me. The last of her mumbles ending off with, ‘ _ infirmary, tonight!’ _

The bathroom door slammed shut behind her; Aang and I looked at each other simultaneously.

The light tone and happy atmosphere disappeared instantly, the whole kingdom a vacuum as the tension grew thick. It felt like we took a walk down memory lane, the suspense running high, back when we were on the opposite sides of the war; enemies, not friends.

With a lick of his lips, he straightened his back, his hands dragging down the door frame.

_ “Zuko-” _ Aang started as soon as he heard the door click behind him, signalling Katara was gone. Before he could whisper anything else, I shook my head, **_“Not now.”_ **

Aang stared at me, puzzled by my response.

I could see the guilt flashing through his eyes as he resisted the urge to speak, like the lightning flashing across the sky. I already knew what he wanted to discuss, and memories of Yue crying earlier had me swallowing. I knew she would tell me more about her bending, her mother, but that wasn’t the reason I was here.

Another day, another time, but right now, there are more important things to worry about.

With a shaky breath, I blew, Aang’s hand gripping the door frame as he eagerly waited for me to speak, “You were right, Aang. I shouldn’t waste my time accusing her of things, but let her open up.”

“I didn’t want to hide information from you back at Ember Island Zuko.”

“You didn’t hide anything because I already knew. I had a gut feeling that whole time, but I won’t ask or prod until she opens up.”

“So why are you  _ really _ here?” Aang investigated with caution.

_ “To ask you for a favour.”  _ I pushed.

Aang took a deep breath, his eyes closing because while we were at the core, complete opposites, our minds were still in sync.

The deep sigh, his shoulders dropping, taking a moment to himself to think. I stayed silent, holding my breath as the arrows that tattooed his skin seemed to glow for an instant, those large eyes of his looking back at me.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and I nodded, “I want nothing more but to see Yue at her full potential, to help her grow.”

“There’s a chance it may not work, and I know you were opposed-”

“It doesn’t matter what I think or feel, Aang. This is what she wants, and I will make sure it happens.”

Aang scratched the back of his head, that infamous lopsided grin of his appearing. The smile that stole Katara’s and the world's heart. “I’ll talk to Katara about a plan, operation  _ Removing Yue’s Chi  _ in the works.”

_ Yue will bend again; I will make sure of it. _

To see her dancing away, her hands swaying and body tiptoeing with such refined elegance. Recalling how our feet pressed into the sand back at Ember Island, twisting and twirling around each other's bodies, entirely in sync. The glorious smile on her as she giggled, or the look of concentration as she fought with all her might.

That's what I wish to see because that was  _ her _ .

Pure souled with the heart of a warrior.

_ “Thank you, Aang.” _

“No, thank you. For being her biggest fan, her support.  _ Although _ -” Aang teased, that playful spirit making an appearance.

_ No wonder they’re best friends… _ Yue and Aang, like two peas in a pod. Their cheerfulness, optimism, able to change the air around them and uplift spirits. “She’s a great bender, Zuko. And once she gets better,  _ because she will, _ she may challenge you for the title of _ Fire Lord _ .”

“She’s already a Queen over this Nation and me.” I bantered back, taking a step to appreciate the look that whisked over him entirely. Aang’s body stiffen, features twisting in confusion at the statement, and I couldn’t help but let out a sly smirk.

_ “I have to go; the Queen is awaiting-” _

_ “Wait, Zuko, are you two-h-hey!” _ Aang began to huff, the air around him breezing as he flailed his arms up with urgency.

I laughed and twisted, waving my hand in the air as I began to walk down the hallway.

_ “What happened to meditating on it, taking your time, no rushing?!” _ Aang shouted down the hallway, and I merely looked over my shoulder, a smug shrug, “Why wait when I already know what I want for the rest of my life?”

Aang’s laughter carried throughout, and for a moment, the sky cleared - the sun making a sneaky appearance once more.

The droplets that littered the windows and coated the ground caused the sunlight to refract—a rainbow painting itself into the gray clouds. Casting a fairy-like shimmer across the sky. If Yue were awake and not fast asleep, she would’ve gushed. Staring at the natural scene with those doe-like eyes.

Aang’s enthusiastic cheering continued as I fled down the hallway, the gray clouds once again eating the sun and the rain resuming. The clicking sound of his bedroom door shut close, without a doubt wearing a gummy smile.

Aang could keep a secret, a promise, that much was certain.

_ Now to go back to Yue, undress, and snuggle. _

To feel her body pressed against mine, Yue happy squirms as she steals the warmth of my body.  _ A human heater, I swear, that really is what I am to her, isn’t it?  _ What a sneaky lil’ brat I have on my hands, Yue knowing far too well how one of her sweet smiles and twirls can do.

I rolled my head, hand rubbing the back of my neck as a tiny yawn left me.

Truth be told, I was tired,  _ exhausted _ \- and as much as I tried to swallow back that nagging voice in the back of my head, it was beckoning me.

_ Paperwork. _

_ Fuck you, paperwork. _

I pinched my nose with an annoyed groan, shutting my eyes as my body moved on its own.

This is why Yue always rolled her eyes, banning any form of paperwork besides the  _ easy stuff _ from entering the bedroom.  _ ‘Paperwork is work, not relaxing-’  _ Yue huffed, stomping her foot on the ground as she yanked the papers away.  _ ‘When you enter this bedroom, I want to see you relax, Zuko. I want you to be on a stay-cation,’ _

_ ‘But-’  _ I tried to argue, and it was some of the few moments Yue put down her foot. Her warm eyes would narrow, cheeks puffing like an adorable kitten, _ ‘No paperwork. Relaxing things only!’ _

_ She’s totally going to kill me. _

The massive doors in front of me, the guards standing suit, their expression clear as their eyes settled over me.  _ “Fire Lord Zuko?” _ They inquired, and I merely bowed in response, adjusting the low collar of my robe.

“It’s great to see you well, back to work today?”

“Only to grab important documents; I will resume duties tomorrow.”

“Imperial Consort covered most of the work; you will find not much is left for you to do.” the guards said a bit smug, pride in their words as their chests puffed.  _ They were proud of Yue and the work she accomplished. Now, if only she realized how much people appreciated her, respected her. _

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from her.” I smiled, and their hands fell over the door.

“Give our respects to Imperial Consort; we heard she took the day off, a much-deserved break.”

_ “I don’t think she could work after this morning even if she wanted to,” _ I mumbled under my breath with a grin, brushing past the guards before I could see the flushed looks on their faces.  _ Not like the kingdom didn’t hear her already- _

The door creaked, like nails running against a chalkboard, the sound echoing down the hallway.

The hairs on my arms rose, cursing lightly at how noisy the stupid thing was.  _ Was this door always so obnoxiously loud? _ With narrowed eyes, I inched my body forward, slipping through.

Without effort, the door swung close as my feet entered, the room illuminated via the lightning bolts that flashed in the sky. A gray tinage filled the dead space, and despite the gloomy colours, I couldn’t help but smile.

A week was all it took, and the air itself smelt like vanilla, everything prettily organized. Even the garbage looked  _ nice _ . The tiny blue throw blanket over the couch or the vase of flowers at the far end of the study.

_ A woman’s touch is what I needed, Yue’s touch. _

With a snap of my fingers, tiny flames flickered and danced in the air. My wrist twisting in a sharp motion to light the candles throughout the room. As each candle illuminated, glowing and whisking away the shadows, I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, already imaging how it must have looked.

For Yue to be sitting in my chair with puckered lips as she concentrated. I took note of the pillow laid over the base, the desk too high for her to work on, needing the extra height. I laughed at the blue cushion, the imprint of her cute little ass still there.  _ What a cutie she was. _

My fingers trailed over the multiple stacks piled along the edges, tracing the black ink decorating the pages. The fancy cursive writing, large and bubbly,  _ just like her personality _ . All her letters were connected with random whisks; even the dots in her I’s had some life, dancing on the page.

Anything Yue touched was brought to life. Cute sticky notes Yue had left on each pile, hearts and flowers drawn over them.

_ ‘Submit on Thursday :)’ _

_ ‘Sign and send~!’  _

_ ‘More paperwork >.<’ _

How much I envy the people who got to see Yue sitting here working. A sight that I’ve always wanted to witness because, for once, I wasn’t alone during my rule. I had a partner, someone I could share my workload with, someone I could ask for help. From the moment I opened my eyes in the morning to when I laid to rest, I had someone by my side.

_ So this is what happiness was, huh?  _

_ Smile, it’s the key to unlocking hearts…I really owe you one Uncle. _

The pads of my fingers brushed over the documents, humming to myself as I picked and chose what caught my eye.  _ She really did finish most of the work. I may have a day or two to spare- _

_ “Fire Lord Zuko isn’t accepting any private appearances; you are welcomed to come back tomorrow-” _

_ “This is urgent-” _

_ “My apologizes but Fire Lord Zuko stepped in for only a moment before retiring for the day-” _

The commotion outside, voices raised and heated. My forehead furrowed together, turning on my heel towards the door to hear a bit better. The guards’ voices were distinguished, but the other voice-

_ “Fire Lord Zuko needs to hear this-” _

_ “I am afraid we cannot let you enter-” _

_ What the fuck is going on out there- _

The door slammed open, swinging wide, and I found myself standing in front of my study, papers in hand. The pale looks on the guards’ faces, their hands over the man’s arms as they seized over him. The red scarf wrapped around his neck, covering most of his face-

_ “Mihir?”  _ I questioned, the last person I expected to see and the guards quickly bowed.

_ “Our apologies, we’ll escort this man right away, Fire Lord Zuko-” _

“No, it is alright. Let him stay.” I answered as I let the documents drop from my hands and onto the study once again.

Mihir grumbled under his breath, yanking his arms out of the guards’ grips with a twisted expression. His brows furrowed, huffs of annoyance leaving him but distorted from his rouge scarf.

His dark coloured clothing was soaking wet, leaving water droplets over the rugs and wooden floors. His boots were still covered in mud as he trekked from his home to here in the middle of the storm. “What brings you here, Mihir? I wasn’t expecting you for another month at most-”

“We need to talk, Zuko.” Mihir quickly spoke, stepping forward, and I frowned, “Can it not wait? Ying Yue is waiting for me-”

And just like that, my blood ran cold.

The air around us stilled, the candles flickering and the thunder booming above us. The words Mihir spoke, causing a chill to run down my spine, as whispered into the stormy night,  **_“I found him, Zuko.”_ **

_ “ _ **_Who_ ** _ , Mihir?” _

**_“Axe.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2019 Mystic-Kitten-Writer, inc. all rights reserved. No reposting, modifying, or translations of any kind allowed. Thank you for your cooperation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar characters portrayed in this story besides Ying Yue Jiang and any future creations.
> 
> Cross-posted on Ao3/Tumblr/Quotev/Wattpad to discourage plagiarism.


End file.
